Karakura Adventures
by Romez
Summary: With this Academy in temporary closure, Ichigo finally returns to his home. Finally it seems like all the chaos will be left behind...or will it? Continuation of "Bleach at Youkai Academy!"
1. Home

**Alright, as you already know, this is a continuation of "Bleach at Youkai Academy", but this follows Ichigo's adventures at home, obviously, or not so obviously, I've been known to be pretty inattentive to the obvious. It's going under comedy/general because it's not **_**always**_** going to be funny, though I will try. It's just to account for the lulls in the story, like when nothing really important/funny is going on.**

**Anyways, let's just hope that my comedy is up to par with you guysz' expectations! Oh, I might end up making some references to video games and/or videos. If you don't think you'll like it, just write 'N' at the bottom of your review or 'Y' if you will like it. I don't feel like putting up a poll…heh…**

**SO IN ESSENCE! This is going to be an introductory chapter to see how ya'll react. It's gonna be short, but the rest of the chapters are going to be over 9k words, rest assured!**

**Alright, I totally forgot about mention how Ichigo actually got back to Karakura. Thanks for the people who noticed like ****Okami Princess and others, you guys are the ones that make this story work out that much better... unless I totally wipe out on something, then that's just me spacing out.**

**REVISED VERSION, THIS CHAPTER IS!  
**

**Enjoy!  
X**

He was actually back, he couldn't believe it. All those months at the Academy had past by so quickly, yet, so slowly at the same time. It was a good thing he didn't need to ride the train like a normal person since he was still in his Shinigami form. Though... he _technically_ was riding it since he was on top. He had to get to Hat'n clogs first in order to get back his body.

He frowned, he just hoped he hadn't done anything weird to it.

X

The quaint little shack stood before him, seemingly broken and out of business. He smirked, just like always. He entered the store. Upon entering he was immediately greeted with the grinning visage of the owner of the store, his cane propped in front of him like always. Then out of nowhere applause was heard, making Ichigo flinch as he turned every which way to find the source.

"Yo Ichigo, it's been a while hasn't it?" The store owner, Urahara Kisuke, grinned as he tipped his hat forward, casting those mysterious shadows over his eyes.

"I was kind of hoping you'd change." Ichigo said off-offhandedly, giving up on his search, "Guess not."

Kisuke didn't seem at all bothered, and instead ushered Ichigo further back into the store. "I have your body ready. It's in perfect stasis so rest assured, nothing has happened to it."

Ichigo didn't bother to say anything, and instead looked appalled that his body had been stored inside a closet. A rather high-tech closet, but a closet nonetheless. Ichigo's head turned towards the grinning Kisuke as he pointed to his physical body. "What if someone had seen this?"

Kisuke simply offered a mysterious grin that left Ichigo wanting to pull out his hair.

"Whatever." Ichigo waited for the field to dissipate before he leapt into his body. It was always a strange sensation, and since he hadn't done it in a while, it jarred him a little. Yet, despite losing all that power because the physical body limited him, he felt good.

"Oh, by the way. I made you a little something." Ichigo blinked as he was handed another badge. He eyed it curiously.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's just say I have more friends than you think I do." Kisuke replied as he saw Ichigo's eyes go wide with shock.

"You have friends?" Kisuke nearly dropped his cane. That hadn't been the response he was going for. Ichigo merely shrugged at the stupefied look of the store owner before saying, "Thanks anyway Hat'n Clogs. I have to get home now."

"Take care." Kisuke replied after recovering his composure. Then Ichigo left.

X

Ichigo breathed in the air of his home town, glad to be here after being away for so long. He was alone, but had anyone been around, they would've seen a small smile on his face.

He was home. That was all that mattered at the moment as he walked down the alleyway. Everything was _exactly_ the same, though; he supposed it would be since he had only been gone a few months. Even the trash bags on the side of the road were there, like always. He gave it a brief thought before dismissing it. Not of real importance anyways.

His footsteps sounded in the quiet afternoon. This part of town was always quiet. He rarely saw people on the street. A few more steps took him around a turn and his home was right ahead.

Something was off.

"Falcon PU—" There it was! Ichigo reacted before the attack could finish and countered with his own.

"KICK!" He said, sending the goat-bearded man into the cement bouncing.

"Hm, I see your skills have not dulled Ichigo!" Said bearded man rose up, seemingly unaffected by the kick save for the footprint on the side of the face.

"I'm gone for how long and this is how you greet me?" Ichigo tried sounding mad, but it ended up coming out more exasperated than anything else.

"You're my nemesis! I have to make sure you're at your very best!" Ishhin countered, teeth shining from his blazing smile.

Ichigo was flabbergasted. "I'm your _son._"

"That too!"

"Ugh." Ichigo felt like face-palming himself, but didn't dare to lest he make himself susceptible to another attack.

"You have no idea how hard it was here without you Ichigo." Said person's ears perked up at that. Was he about to actually say something parental and not something psychotic?

"I had to shadowbox with myself for countless days! Yuzu wouldn't do it and Karin just kicked me where it hurt!" He whined pitifully, and Ichigo just stared.

"So how'd it go?" Isshin suddenly asked. Ichigo was dubious to answer, but decided to anyway.

He shrugged. "It went alright." Was his deceptively simple answer. This is to say, it irked the older Kurosaki very much.

"Does this mean you didn't lose your virginity?"

"…"

"…"

"What?" Icigo's tone was… incredulous…no, incredulous wouldn't even _begin _to describe the sheer amount of disbelief he was feeling right now.

"You know." Ishhin gestured, "Did you put the pencil in the sharpener? Did you do the deed? Did you stain the bed? Make love? Have se…"

"I GET IT!" Ichigo yelled, feeling very frustrated at the moment.

"I see." Isshin said in a contemplative manner. "I accept you for who you are Ichigo, no worries."

"Wait wait wait." Ichigo moved his hands to mimic the motion, "You're not telling me what I _think_ you're telling me are you?"

Isshin ignored his son's reply. "It's alright Ichigo. Everyone makes their own choices in life. As your father, I will gladly support you in any life decision you make."

Isshin nodded, feeling proud of his little speech. Surely Ichigo will come to terms with his identity as a half-man now!

When he got no reply, he peeked over at Ichigo… who was gone.

"Ichigo?" Isshin looked side-to-side, finding no sign of orange hair anywhere. Then his eye caught movement from his house. The door had shut and he was pretty sure it was Ichigo who had closed it. Quickly he ran over and twisted the knob only to find it locked.

"Hello?" His eye peeked through the eye-hole, noticing Yuzu and Karin enthusiastically greeting Ichigo. He knocked on the door.

He was ignored.

"Hello!" Isshin began knocking on the door in hopes of getting answered.

No such luck.

"HELLO!" He yelled as he continued to pound at the door. When he realized it was no use, he felt rejected and sat in a random corner and began rocking back and forth.

X

"Don't you think we should let him in?" Ichigo asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Karin.

"Since when were you such a softie?" She replied with crossed arms.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm not. I just don't want him kicking me in my sleep for leaving him outside."

Karin smirked as she nodded approvingly. "There's the Ichigo I know."

Ichigo merely stared before deciding to let it go. He turned to Yuzu, who was quite literally beaming. "Heh, been a while hasn't it?" She asked as she rocked on the tips of her feet.

Ichigo chuckled at the cute mannerism. "Yea, it has."

"I'm glad your back Ichi-nii, dad has been crazy since you left." Ichigo stared. "Well… crazier."

"I can tell..." He replied flatly as he could literally feel his father's negative energies emanating from behind the door.

"Oh! Do you want something to eat? I didn't really have time to prepare since you came so suddenly, but what would you like to eat?" Her eyes sparkled and Ichigo gave in. He couldn't tell her he had already eaten before he got here. She was already so willing to make him something to eat. Might as well indulge her…then again… he really wanted something good to eat other than his own cooking for a change.

"Whatever you want Yuzu. I'm starving." He said, which wasn't a total lie. He was starving for some _normal_ food for a change. That hamburger back there at the station had only temporary satiated his need for some home cooking.

"Right away!" Yuzu saluted before scurrying to the kitchen. A yelp was heard as a bunch of pots and pans clattered.

Yuzu peeked her head from the entrance at Ichigo and gave a goofy grin. "Heh, I slipped!" She said before disappearing once again. Ichigo chuckled.

"Wow, I've never seen you laugh so much." Karin inspected her brother, noticing how his features actually did seem a bit… softer.

"I didn't laugh." Yuzu raised an eyebrow. "Not really anyways."

"Yea, but you seem a bit happier than normal." Yuzu was nearly creeped out when a smile reached Ichigo's face.

"Yea, you could say that." Ichigo replied enigmatically, further fueling his sister's suspicion.

"You lost your virginity didn't you?' Karin said nonchalantly, earning a quizzical and surprised stare from Ichigo. He looked absolutely incredulous at the moment.

"You too?" Karin stared blankly before Ichigo jerked his thumb towards his dad's general direction, "He asked me the same thing."

"You seem suspicious is all." She persisted before her features softened. "Glad your back."

"Glad to be back." He replied before he gave his little sister a hug. It surprised her, but she gladly reciprocated it.

"I want one two!" Yuzu said from the kitchen entrance upon seeing the two. Ichigo tilted his head, indicating for her to join the fun. She did and all three were seen hugging as a certain pair of eyes spied on them from outside, tears streaming down the face.

"I want one three!" Isshin howled towards the moon… even though it was the afternoon. Strangely enough, a few wolves pitched in along, a cacophony of singing echoing eerily around the Kurosaki residence.

"Anyone else getting goosebumps?" Ichigo asked, his face stoic and flat.

"Yep." Both Yuzu and Karin replied as they buried their faces into Ichigo's chest to try and escape the sound. That's when Ichigo realized something.

He pulled back a bit and took a look at his sisters, who were eyeing him. "What is it Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

"You guys grew taller." He stated.

"Well we're not going to stay short forever." Came Karin's wisecrack.

Ichigo shook his head. "I know that, but I didn't expect you guys to grow while I was away." He teased.

"We're not going to stay little forever ya know." Karin replied.

"True." He gave her that, "But I don't want you guys partying all night long when you do get older."

Yuzu smiled and Karin smirked. "You sound more like our dad than goat-chin over there."

"Well, I kind of _did_ raise you for a while." He countered.

"True." Karin let him have the argument, but then cringed when another howl tore through the building.

"I'll take care of it." Ichigo said, having had enough with this ridiculous man whom he called father. He stepped outside the door, intent on shutting up the man once and for all… or at least for a while anyways.

As he stepped out, he noticed the howling had stopped. He was a bit surprised that his dad would calm down so easily, so he went to investigate. He walked a bit out of the way until he found his dad talking with a cute girl in a pretty summer dress. She had long, flowing pink hair and emerald eyes. She looked exactly like Moka… _exactly_ like her…

Huh…

"HUH?" Ichigo rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him. But reality was a bitch and it currently told him that the person whom his dad was talking so pleasantly with was indeed one Akashiya Moka.

Son of a…

"Oh, hi Ichigo!" The girl waved at him and Ichigo waved back timidly, unsure of how to react to this. Then he saw his dad's eyes bug out and he knew the shit had hit the ceiling, broken through the roof, and ended up in space after destroying a satellite.

"You know this wretched boy whom I call a son?" Isshin's mouth was wide and surprised as his eyebrows rose nearly to his forehead.

Moka nodded gracefully. "Hai. We were good friends back at school before it was destroyed." She replied, thinking nothing of her words. Thankfully she didn't need to for all Isshin could focus on was the fact that Ichigo had met such a beautiful girl and _not_ told him about it.

"How good friends?" He whispered, leaning in so Ichigo couldn't hear, much to the boy's displeasure.

"I'm actually trying to get him to be more than friends with me." She whispered back casually, a bright smile on her face.

"You don't say?" Isshin rubbed his chin as a plan began formulating in his head. "You don't think he's gay?"

Moka shook his head, a small blush adorning her cheeks. "I know he's not. We've shared…intimate moments together." She said bashfully, remembering all the times Ichigo's let her suck on his blood.

Isshin was thinking along other lines. Moka gasped when the elder man fell to his knees, sobs escaping from his lips as he looked to the heavens and shouted, "HE'S NOT GAY! THANK YOU!"

POW!

"What the hell is wrong with you old man!" Ichigo yelled, a tic mark throbbing dangerously on his forehead, "Do you know what the hell you're doing?"

Isshin was still sobbing. "I'm so proud of you Ichigo! You're not gay!"

The tic mark grew.

Moka's timid voice interrupted the fight as Ichigo turned to look at her, quickly stepping of his dad's chest. "Err…" He rubbed the back of his neck, scowling, "I didn't mean for you to see that."

Moka shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'm glad to see you're so close with your dad." Ichigo was about to reply, asking if she was crazy, when he noticed how a bit of sadness had crept into her voice before disappearing. Ichigo felt bad for a bit before he was ambushed, thankfully erasing the atmosphere that threatened to turn serious.

Ichigo let out a yelp when his dad snaked a hand around his neck and squeezed. "You are right young lady! Me and this boy are closer than oil and water in a cup!"

Both people blinked. "I think your memory is failing you old man—ACK!" Ichigo pulled away, rubbing his head that had been pounded on a split second ago.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself!" Isshin bowed in a regal manner, ignoring Ichigo, "My name is Isshin Kurosaki, father of this inept boy. What are thou name fair maiden?" He smiled, his teeth sparking as he did so.

Moka sweatdropped. "A-Akashiya Moka." She replied uncertainly.

"Well now this won't do!" Isshin spoke up… rather loudly. "You've probably been traveling for a while, so come, let us retire to my residence where you will be taken care of!"

Before Moka could reply, she was hauled away by the elder Kurosaki while Ichigo was left standing there, all by himself with no one but his thoughts to keep him company.

Ichigo fell to his knees, a terrible fear gripping him as one thought came to his mind:

"_What am I going to do?"_

And it didn't help that his Hollow was cackling madly while Zangetsu chucked as well…

Kurosaki Ichigo… was in for the ride of his life!


	2. Nemesis

**I realized I SUCK at making references! Aside from that, if anyone could send me a link to Ichigo's floor plan, that'd be nice. After all, I don't really know where everything is. I might end up revising the chapter if someone sends me the schematics.**

**Pheromones ftw! No seriously, they rock! And… I swear half the time my chapter ends up **_**not**_** the way I had intended, for better or worse. Let me tell ya, in case you're reading, this chapter was supposed to be **_**funnier**_** than it is now. Eh, hope ya'll like it.**

**X X X X X X X X**

"Now now! You don't need to be so shy! Sit!" Isshin gestured towards the chair, and wanting to be polite, Moka sat in it before being scooted forward.

Ichigo palmed his face. How much weirder was this going to get?

"So tell me my dear Moka-chan, what brings you here?" Isshin asked in a proper tone. Moka fidgeted slightly under the man's gaze, but tried to answer as best she could while Ichigo's sisters stared with differing gazes. One was more of a glare, Yuzu, while the other was merely looking on with intent curiosity.

Moka tucked the napkin over her lap, as dictated by proper etiquette. While this was happening, Ichigo was glaring at his father, daring him to say anything stupid or embarrassing. Isshin grinned wickedly, but thankfully for Ichigo, Karin was on his side. The normally stoic girl nodded towards her brother, which made him feel relieved… though… only _slightly_.

This was their dad after all.

"Well," Moka began and all ears were on her, "In truth I just really wanted to spend some time with Ichigo."

She then flinched when a rather perverted giggle escaped Isshin's lips, the words "Marvelous!" escaping at the same itme before it was replaced by a pained squeak. Isshin looked over to Karin, who was nonchalantly eating her food despite the pain she caused her father via a kick to the shin. Tears of betrayal streamed down Isshin's eyes as he mouthed the words, "why" to her.

Karin ignored him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was wondering how Moka had gotten here. It didn't make sense since his bus was different from hers. He wanted to ask, but didn't want to run the chance of risking the existence of monsters. Sure it would be alright with his dad and all, but he didn't want Karin and Yuzu to be suspicious… especially Karin since she was already somewhat spiritually aware.

"You didn't bring anyone else?" Ichigo suddenly asked, and noticed the problem in his tone. He had sounded…hopeful. Sure it saddened Moka a bit at the tone, but the real danger was that despite his dad was still crying, he could've sword his ear had gotten ten times bigger just to hear those words correctly. The man had sniffed him out, and he was hoping to anything out there that his dad didn't pester him about it.

Moka shook her head. "No. I sort of came alone." Then she lowered her head as she whispered, "I kind of just wanted to spend time with you."

A shiver crawled up Ichigo's spine as his head jaggedly turned, like a rusty wheel. His dad had an extremely wicked and malicious aura that turned on all sorts of warning lights inside of him. Not only that, but Karin seemed to join in on the fray. She was probably going to get so much mileage out of him for this that it wouldn't even be funny. As for Yuzu… that was probably the worst reaction in his opinion. Not only was she glaring, but he could tell she was on the verge of tears as well. Why was she even jealous!

For a moment, Ichigo thought he could hear a sort of splattering noise hit the ceiling fan… but when he looked up, he saw that there was no fan in the kitchen. A cough brought his attention back to his family, mainly his dad who was wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Well?" Isshin gestured towards Moka and Ichigo frowned.

"Well _what?_" Ichigo demanded.

"Aren't you going to answer the poor girl? After all, she did come all this way just for you!" Isshin chuckled at his victory while Ichigo gulped. He turned to Moka, who was looking at him with those startling emerald eyes of hers, almost pleading him to accept her.

Ichigo…_ really_ needed a distraction.

_Ding-Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Ichigo stated rather stiffly as he suddenly stood up, startling Moka and his sisters. Isshin arched an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter.

After all, he was finally alone and this time, he would get some answers from Moka! That is… unless Karin stopped kicking him in the shins.

X

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. _'Somehow… everything's gotten completely ridiculous.'_

He muttered to himself as he reached the door. Strangely enough, the moment he touched the doorknob and ominous _and_ pleasant feeling hit him.

Oh no…

Ichigo pulled the door wide-open to reveal a certain blue-haired girl standing in the doorway. Kurumu gasped at the speed at which the door had been opened, but then smiled and threw herself into the arms of the boy she loved.

OH NO…

Kurumu noticed something was off as she pulled away, looking at Ichigo's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Err…" Ichigo struggled to bring out the right words, "Yes… so much is wrong."

"WHO IS IT ICHIGO-CHAN?" Ichigo's body went cold and stiff, making Kurumu pull away lest she be frozen as well!

OH _NOOO_…

"Hold on a moment Kurumu." Ichigo stated quickly before slamming the door. Kurumu blinked before pouting, crossing her arms over her chest. The nerve of him… she had wanted to see him so badly too! But then she remembered how 'quirky' Ichigo's dad was as she assumed that other voice had been him. She sighed; she supposed it wasn't his entire fault then. She thought about waiting, but then a wonderful idea hit her. With a sly grin, she went around the back of the house. Hopefully, her guess would be right!

X

"WHO…IS…IT?" Isshin struggled to get past his son, who was putting up a hell of a fight.

"NO…ONE!" Ichigo struggled, his hand completely in his dad's face, but at the same time, Isshin's foot was planted firmly in his stomach. And epic clash of the titans was occurring, one that would've put Mt. Olympus to shame. Isshin reached out with both hands and grabbed Ichigo's arm, thus assuring his victory.

Isshin managed to get underneath Ichigo's block and head-butted his son in the stomach. Ichigo let out a pained grunt before falling to the floor, Isshin standing superior over his son. "You can't hide it from me! Whatever is behind the door _has_ to be important for you to fight me!"

"BEGONE!" Isshin yelled before kicking the side of Ichigo's head, sending him sprawling towards the wall, upside-down. From his position, Ichigo gulped as Isshin opened the door. This was all going from bad to shit in less than two seconds flat.

However, he became confused when his dad simply stood there. He even peeked his head outside, but when no sort of voracious yelling occurred, Ichigo assumed Kurumu had left. The thought sunk in completely a moment later before his face paled. Did that mean… Kurumu had _left_ left?

"Oh… I see!" Isshin rubbed his goat-beard in thought, "This was all a trick! A trick to get me away from darling Moka-chan eh?"

Isshin nodded to himself while Ichigo let the man run with his delusions. While he wasn't paying attention, he snuck back into the kitchen as Isshin kept muttering to himself, vowing to never fall for the same trick twice.

X

Karin and Yuzu turned their heads to hear foots scampering towards the kitchen. The door opened as Ichigo frantically wandered in before pulling Moka by the hand. Before Yuzu or Karin could question him, Ichigo left with Moka in tow. Now, Yuzu was pouting, her cheeks red with frustration while Karin raised a confused eyebrow.

This was all so very strange…

X

The door slammed behind them as Ichigo let out a huge sigh. Had it been any louder, Moka was sure that Ichigo's neighbors could've heard it. Then a scent entered her nose before looking around. Not a minute passed before she realized she was in Ichigo's room.

She blushed.

"Alright." Ichigo spoke up, startling Moka from a few not so PG-13 thoughts, "Here's the deal. The only one you can talk to…" Ichigo struggled to find another word, but couldn't, "_normally_, is my dad. We both have powers, but my sisters don't. So don't mention to them _anything_ about monsters, powers, abilities, or anything normal humans wouldn't know."

Moka was a bit surprised to hear Ichigo talk so much, so quickly at once, but she nodded before she tried her best at a military salute. "Roger!" She said with heels clapped together, hand flat in front of her forehead.

Ichigo sweatdropped. Well… there went _one_ problem. And not to sound like his girlfriend was a problem…but… she was actually another problem. He wondered where she had gone. Hopefully she hadn't gotten mad at him and walked off… though, she wasn't the type to give up.

It was only by chance that Ichigo was facing his window and because of that, he spotted Kurumu hovering, with wings, tail, and claws showing. She was smiling and waving at him, and for a brief moment, he returned the smile before realizing the implications of her released form in the human world (i.e. not good).

Quickly he flung himself past Moka, as fast as his human body could move towards the window. He opened it, plucked Kurumu from the air, and pulled her inside. Not used to being so weak, he forgot he couldn't just fling anyone about. This caused him and Kurumu to bounce on his bed once before falling to the floor.

Moka held out a sign: 8.7 landing.

Ichigo quickly shook the stars from his head. He pushed himself up with one hand before rubbing his sore head with the other.

"And here I was thinking you didn't want to see me… I'm glad." Ichigo heard the relieved, yet sultry tone and he quickly snapped his eyes open. Kurumu was beneath him, her shirt somehow having lifted up quite a bit, revealing the smooth, porcelain-like skin of her stomach that was just begging to be touched. As his eyes scrolled upwards, he could see her chest going up and down with each breath. He gulped, not wanting to go further up because he knew he would probably cave in if he saw those beautiful eyes of hers.

He didn't need to do anything as a gentle touch tilted his chin, causing him to lock eyes with his girlfriend. She smiled at him, ignoring the other occupant in the room. Kurumu wanted to ask what the heck happened earlier, but she was drawn in by Ichigo's serious gaze. Her cheeks flushed as her body heated up. Her lips parted a bit when she realized that Ichigo's knee was just barely grazing her beneath her skirt. Just the thought alone was enough to send all sorts of emotions running through her. He had already admitted his love to her; now, more than ever, she wanted him to _show_ that love.

Ichigo wasn't that far off when his body reacted to his girlfriend's minute, yet sensual actions. The quickening of breath, the tinted cheeks, the enticing look of her eyes, all of it made Ichigo go haywire and forget about what he had been worried about in the first place. He was actively trying to remember what it was that had been so important a moment ago, but he just couldn't.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Kurumu's urging tone made Ichigo's eyes focus on her full, moist lips.

'_Ah screw it.'_ He discarded all other thoughts and dove into those warm lips of hers, immediately glad that he had done so. At the same time, he could feel the heat coming off her body in waves as her scent wavered into his nostrils. It just drove him further, deepening the kiss and encouraging him to explore her body with his hands.

'_Wow… they're really going at it.'_ Moka thought with rapt attention. She wouldn't actually be too surprised if they did it then and there. She was about to interfere before she saw the couple pull away from each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Kurumu smirked mischievously.

"Wow… I think I like this greeting the best." Kurumu giggled when Ichigo turned away, his face beet red. Then she noticed something rather _hard_ pressing against her thigh. "Eh…? You got excited too Ichigo!"

Ichigo coughed before replying, "I'm not made of stone y'know."

"Oh? That's not what I'm _feeling_ right now." She teased gently, loving his cute reactions.

"Umm… I'm here too." At those words, the couple froze before they craned their heads over towards Moka, who was standing there with an uncertain look on her face.

Quickly Kurumu snapped her head back to Ichigo and said, "You didn't tell me Moka was here…"

Ichigo blinked. "You didn't see her when you were floating in the window?" At Kurumu's widened eyes, Ichigo grinned in victory.

"Shut up…" She replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Well." Ichigo stated, the moment having passed as he got up, helping Kurumu along the way. "What do we do now?"

"Well _I_ plan on staying here in your house Ichigo." Kurumu smiled at him when he turned his head quickly towards her. Before he could reply, another voice interrupted their conversation.

"Is it alright if I stay here as well?" Moka asked, her hands clasped in front of her, looking at the couple.

Both girls then looked at Ichigo, waiting for his answer. Ichigo looked at both of them, woefully running his fingers through his hair. He sighed harshly at the predicament before thankfully, or not so thankfully, he was saved by footsteps making their way up to his room.

"Urgh! Hide!" The girls didn't need to be told twice before they scampered about. However, Ichigo pulled Moka by his side, causing Kurumu to glare with a jealous look.

"Goat-chin already knows about her, not about you!" He stated urgently as the footsteps sounded ever closer.

"But I'm your girlfriend!" Kurumu retorted, halfway inside Ichigo's closet.

"But _he_ doesn't _know_ that!" Ichigo breathed out harshly before saying the only words that could calm her down. "Besides, you already know I love you."

Those words made Kurumu pause before a blush crept its way onto her face. Damn… already he knew the right words to say to her. She smirked to herself, she would pay him back.

Oh how she would_ pay_ him back!

At the same time, Moka couldn't help but clench her fists. She wanted to hear those words directed at her. It was just as if fate was _mocking _her, being so close to Ichigo, yet so far away. Well there was only so much she could take! Finally at the end of her ropes, she did one thing no one in the room would've expected. Turning to face Ichigo, she quickly slammed him against the wall and forcefully kissed him. Not in Shinigami form, Ichigo couldn't resist. With feminine fury, Kurumu saw this and leapt out of the closet to break the two apart.

The door opened.

All three teens froze, their heads slowly turning towards the stunned man. He held an expression that said he didn't believe what he was seeing. There were two girls… on top of Ichigo practically… in what seemed… like a dirty threesome?

The overwhelming visual stimulus caused Isshin to clench his heart before falling face-forward onto the ground.

He lay there, unmoving.

"What's with all the ruck—huh?" Karin went upstairs to check what all the noise was about. Now, she stared at her dad's body

"I think… he had a heart attack." Ichigo simply said as he pointed towards the body.

"I see."

"..."

X

"Clear!" Karin put the paddles on her father's chest, sending the electrical pulse running through the man's body. She was about to do it again when Isshin opened his eyes, looking dazed and confused.

His shocked eyes turned towards Karin, his eyes asking what happened.

"You had a heart attack." Karin said, not a hint of pity in her voice.

Isshin struggled to turn his head towards Ichigo, who was barely coming to focus since his vision was still a bit fuzzy. "I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo leaned in, feeling slightly concerned for this crazy man's well being. "What?"

"I… had an impossible dream." He wheezed dramatically before continuing, "I had a dream… that you weren't gay…" This earned a tick mark from Ichigo, "And… that you had two…_beautiful _girls follow you…home."

Suddenly his vision cleared and he noticed said two girls. Moka, whom he had met, was waving at him, looking at him with concern while the other girl giggled nervously as she scratched the side of her head.

X

"Here we go again." Karin stated matter-of-factly as she rubbed the paddles together before discharging it on her father's chest. Once more, he was resuscitated.

"Ugh…" Isshin groaned. "Why does my chest hurt?"

"You've had a heart attack a couple of times now dad." Karin stated flatly.

"Why?" He asked before he turned his head to the right, once more seeing the sight of two beautiful girls standing on either side of Ichigo. The answer was apparent, but before he could pass out, Karin unmercifully dug a rather long syringe into his chest, filling him with adrenaline, thus keeping him awake.

"I swear, I don't know why we keep you sometimes." Ichigo muttered. Really, this man wasn't worth the trouble. Sure he was his dad, but what kind of dad causes more trouble than their children?

"At least he doesn't run away from home and he's toilet trained." Karin said.

Isshin raised a weak hand. "I-I'm still here guys…"

"He's not a dog." Ichigo replied, Isshin's eyes watering at what seemed like Ichigo defending him.

Karin shrugged. "Might as well be."

"I see your point." Ichigo conceded, completely ignoring his dad's futile gestures. "So we shouldn't keep him then?"

"It'd be best not to."

Meanwhile, Kurumu and Moka were merely watching the exchange.

"Wow… Ichigo wasn't exaggerating when he said his household was crazy." Kurumu said, more to herself than to Moka.

"I think they got along well." Moka stated, blissfully unaware of the truth.

"Are you serious?" Kurumu replied with an incredulous tone. "They look like they're about to kick their father out!"

"That is true, but it seems like this happens _everyday_." Moka looked at Kurumu, who began catching onto her meaning.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard. Both girls turned their heads around and sweatdropped at the scene before them. Both Ichigo and the dad were fighting again, but this time they were stretching each other's cheeks to lengthy proportions. The girls laughed at Ichigo's ridiculous face and the fact that his eyes were all bugged out because of the so-called attack. They laughed even harder when the dad, with his stretched face, was crying and howling at his son's cruel behavior. They were blissfully unaware of anything around them.

All of Isshin's energy seemed to have returned as he folded himself, bring his knees to his chest before lashing out. The sneak attack caught Ichigo in the chest and he was sent flying backwards before he steadied himself, ready for another attack.

"This war has been going on for far too long my nemesis slash son! It's time to end this battle once and for all!" Isshin pointed with a mighty fire blazing in his eyes. The background was equally on fire as Yuzu, who had been standing quietly, began to panic and tried finding the fire extinguisher. In the end, she extinguished the fire and even doused Isshin with some of the extinguishing material.

"How do you expect us to do that?" Ichigo asked, his arms crossed, looking skeptically at his dad.

Isshin grinned in a manner that made Ichigo feel like he was foolish for asking the question. "Why it's simple nemesis slash son! We do this by…"

Ichigo's eyes widened when he felt an enormous amount of energy fill the room. It wasn't anything like reiatsu… it was more like the man's fighting spirit had somehow manifested! Ichigo braced himself, unsure what would happen. He became even more cautious when Isshin moved his hand behind his back. It looked like he was trying to pull something out.

"…by playing a children's card game!" All the power suddenly left and everyone was left feeling… stupid, especially Ichigo.

"Yu-gi-oh?" Ichigo felt utterly defeated for some reason. He didn't even have the will or strength to make a comeback or remark.

Isshin, however, was practically at the edge of his seat. Metaphorically speaking that is. "Yes my nemesis slash son! A children's card game! That is ALWAYS the best way to settle anything important!" Isshin was so proud of himself for thinking of this idea that he was practically beaming with radiance! Sadly, the people around him didn't think so… _highly_ of this method. And he noticed this too.

"Not a good idea?" He asked, receiving multiple nods.

"Ya think?" Ichigo stated sarcastically.

Isshin looked at the cards and closed his eyes, suddenly contemplative. "I suppose you're right. Yu-gi-oh wouldn't be the best choice."

Ichigo was about to reply before said deck of cards was sent flying towards him, hitting him squarely on the forehead. With a lout _thunk_, Ichigo fell over backwards before picking himself up right away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo growled as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Now Ichigo, prepare!" Isshin completely ignored his son's tantrum as he pulled out _another_ deck of cards. "We're doing this old school! Go, PIKACHU!"

The effect didn't have the 'wow' factor he had intended. The card glided up briefly before floating back down, almost lazily. It touched the ground soundlessly, without any special effects. Everyone stared at the flat card, the only thing that could truly elicit a response was the fact that it was holographic and a rare edition. But even then, it was lost on the group.

The only sound in the suddenly quiet room was Ichigo's footsteps, followed by the sound of a card tearing. The pieces floated down, pretty much the same way the original had. Ichigo looked at his dad, who had tears in his eyes.

"I just beat your Pikachu." Ichigo stated smugly. "I win."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was a scream filled with the sorrow of defeat, the pain of loss, and the embarrassment of a lifetime.

X

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Kurumu asked worriedly when she noticed Isshin's soul began leaving his body. Not in the Shinigami form either, but just a pale, blue blob that seemed to be hovering over him.

Ichigo shrugged as they headed towards his room. "Sure, just water him twice a day for three days and he'll be good to go."

"What about food?" Moka asked.

"What about it?"

Both girls sweatdropped. They remained in silence until Ichigo brought up an important question.

"So… how are we going to do this?" Ichigo was referring to the living arrangements… but the girls were thinking along _different_ lines. It didn't help that both girls were on Ichigo's bed while said person was sitting in his rolly-chair, his arms propped against the spine.

"Well…" Moka was about to offer a suggestion before Kurumu lifted up her hand.

"Nuh-UH! I'm his girlfriend; therefore I get first dibs on everything." Kurumu stated rather testily. She didn't like the fact that Moka had suddenly kissed Ichigo, but since he didn't seem too bothered by it, she supposed that was a sign he was accepting Moka… much to her displeasure. Still, if it made Ichigo happy, she then she should be happy as well!

Moka pouted, her fist balled up at her sides. "That's not fair! I finally got a kiss and you're already limiting my chances with him? Isn't this his choice?"

"Uh… what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, but was promptly ignored. This seemed to be happening a lot…

"You didn't _get_ a kiss, you took it!" Kurumu retorted, heat evident in her voice.

However, Moka too burned with equal amount of fervor as she replied. "That may be, but didn't you win over because you were stubborn? Don't I have the same right?"

Kurumu recoiled, realizing that what Moka said was the truth. But she wasn't going to falter! "Yes! But I never acted forceful!"

"Kurumu…" Ichigo tried once more to get her attention, but failed miserably. Knowing that no matter what he said would have no effect, he opted to leave the room and take a walk. On the way downstairs, he grabbed a glass of water and poured it over his father's head.

'_Hmm… maybe I should plant some fertilizer.' _He thought before shrugging. He left the half-dead man to his… his… well, whatever half-dead people did.

Once outside, he noticed that it was quickly becoming dark. Already the sun was splashing vivid colors of red, orange, and yellow across the sky, an indication of the approaching night. Ichigo sighed before he went on his way. As he walked, he vaguely wondered if he would by chance meet up with anyone. Then, when he thought about it, he hoped to whatever deity there was that _nobody_ met up with him. If they found out about Moka and Kurumu… he didn't think he could explain it to them.

"You look troubled Ichigo." A voice spoke from next to him.

Ichigo nodded. "Yea, I have a lot on my mind."

"I take it that the trouble is centered around your father?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Mostly, but I'm just thinking about how to deal with… with… with…" Ichigo blinked. He slowed to a stop before turning his head towards the voice. He had to lower his head significantly in order to meet eye-to-eye with the small female next to him. After all this time, it still surprised him how that bang in front of her face always managed to remain there.

"Rukia…"

Said girl smiled. "Where have you been all this time?"

That… was a very good question, Ichigo realized.

"Uhh…." Ichigo frowned, his usual scowl slipping back onto his face. Then, he heard the rapid tapping of keys and Ichigo noticed Rukia was typing something into her phone.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, afraid of the answer.

"Oh." Rukia didn't even look up from her screen, "I'm texting everyone you're back."

"Err…" Ichigo thought about swiping the phone, but then Rukia closed it. The message had already been sent.

"So what were you trying to figure out?" Rukia asked, bringing back a topic Ichigo did _not_ want to discuss.

"I'm trying to figure out how to deal with my dad's insanity." Ichigo felt pride swell inside of him. Never had he been one to come up with excuses, yet, somehow he had managed to come up with a perfect one on the spot! Yes, Ichigo was proud.

"What did he do this time?" She asked curiously, her small hands propped against her hips. Ichigo felt his pride deflate.

"He… went crazy?" He replied, but the shorter woman didn't buy it.

"_How?_" Ichigo could tell she was already running out of patience. She was always a hot-head around him.

"Is that a hollow!" Ichigo pointed behind Rukia, who shifted stances, ready to pull out her sword.

"Where?" Rukia asked, scanning the area for the hollow's reiatsu.

Nothing.

"Where?" Rukia asked once again, but not receiving a reply like before.

"Ichigo, _wher—_huh?" She turned around, only to see him, well, _not_ there.

"Ichigo?"

X

'_This is turning out to be a nightmare!'_ Ichigo thought fearfully. He panted, realizing that his body probably wasn't in shape from discontinued use. At least his reiatsu was _somewhat_ helping him. Then he began coughing, the cold air reaching into his lungs.

'_Oh right… it's fall already.'_ Ichigo shivered slightly. It hadn't felt cold at all during the day, but then again, this was probably that transition period.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo turned around towards the demanding voice. He cursed under his breath, he shouldn't have run away, especially since he knew she could track him down what with his reiatsu flowing all over the place.

"I need a walk?" His tone was firm, but Rukia refused to believe it.

"Cut it out Ichigo, and tell me what's happening." Rukia demanded.

Ichigo's scowl slipped a little as he shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Rukia looked confused, but contemplated his cryptic words. An idea suddenly hit her like someone smacking her with a fish. "You're not a virgin anymore!" She said with wide eyes, not taking into account the fact that Ichigo had just fallen to the ground comically.

"What?" Ichigo practically roared.

Rukia nodded to herself. "Yes, that must be it! You've finally become a man!"

"Why is everyone saying that!" Ichigo was nearly reduced to tears. This was just insane! Why was everyone so focused on his virginity?

"Don't get mad." Rukia berated him, "You've always been fighting Ichigo. We were actually worried you might end up alone."

"Rukia…" Ichigo almost felt touched by those words.

"That and people began wondering if you were actually a man." Ichigo collapsed to the ground at those words.

'_I give up.'_ He thought, not even bothering to get back up. Rukia came up and kicked his body when she realized he wasn't moving.

'_Is he dead… again?'_ She pondered while throwing in a few more kicks.

"Would you quit that!" Ichigo suddenly sprang up and yelled at her.

"You're in a bad mood today." Rukia took note at his foul mood, seeing him sigh and he covered half of his face with one hand.

"I'm just stressed." Rukia tilted her head curiously at him. He looked worse for wear. She let out a huff as she stalked over to him.

"Alright, tell me. Spit it out Ichigo." The pipsqueak demanded, and Ichigo peeked at her through his fingers. Not feeling like making up excuses, he told her everything… well… everything pertaining to the girls. He didn't even mention the monster academy.

"I see." Rukia mulled over his words. So Ichigo had two girls after him. One was already his girlfriend. She seemed very devout to him to the point of actually sharing him with another girl. Rukia smirked on the inside. Now she _knew_ she would have to keep tabs on him! This all seemed _way_ better than any manga she was currently reading! Although… she did feel a bit sorry for Orihime. She wondered how she would handle the news.

"Yea." Ichigo looked on ahead, staring at the trees in front of him.

"I can't really help you there Ichigo." Rukia told him, "This is all up to you."

Ichigo nodded, knowing full well it was up to him. Then, a question popped up in his mind. "Wait a minute, why are you even here Rukia?"

Rukia looked indignant. "What? I can't _be_ here?"

Ichigo stared blankly. "No… I was just wondering."

Rukia shook her head. "I just wanted to know why I didn't remember you all this time."

Ichigo lifted up his head, suddenly interested. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. For some time, until the past few hours, I didn't even remember you." Her face turned thoughtful as she brought a finger to her mouth in a thoughtful gesture. "In fact, no one in Soul Society knew you were gone. Everyone thought you were simply doing your Shinigami duties, yet no one even bothered to check the real world."

Ichigo thought back to what Kisuke had told him last chapter, and wondered if he had anything to do with it. Then, he felt another familiar reiatsu signature nearby. It was Kurumu's and she was heading this way. Rukia noticed his sudden, tense action and realized that there was someone approaching.

"Does it happen to be your girlfriend?" Rukia questioned, realizing it was from his surprised look.

"Alright." Rukia stated as she got up. "I'm not going to interfere with this. This is your love life."

However, her thoughts weren't so… virtuous. _'I can't wait to see how this unfolds! I hope that this will give me inspiration for my chappy romance manga and I win an award!'_

With a quick Shunpo, the girl left. Just in time too because no sooner had she left than Kurumu appeared, followed shortly thereafter by Moka.

"Tell him!" Moka urged Kurumu, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"Hey! I don't mind if he doesn't accept! _You _tell him!" Kurumu countered.

"Geez!" Moka huffed with annoyance. "Fine!"

Whatever was going on, Ichigo braced himself. He didn't want to be caught off-guard. Moka stepped close up close to him, her eyes trying to look into his as he shifted nervously.

"What is it?" He asked at Moka's strange gaze. It sort of reminded him of Kurumu when she… _oh no…_

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

That was all it took for it to go downhill from there.


	3. Cake

**Today I thought, "Too hell with it, I'll just let my fingers flow freely." Usually there are clashes in my story because I'm fighting for what I think would sound alright and what my fingers actually type. Today, my fingers are doing all the work and I'm not thinking anything about the story… so… we'll see how it goes!**

**Actually, I'd like to thank the author of "Naruto of the force." It's a pretty funny story, and it's probably what's kept my funny bone in check. I haven't sent him a message, but I will. Check out his story, it's pretty shway.**

**X X X X X X X X X**

Morning light filtered through the shades, a slim, rectangular beam of light shining a thin part of the bed. Slowly it moved with ease upwards, lighting up more of the comfortable cover sheet. The light shined on a face, making the eyes beneath the lids react to the morning sun.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, his mind registering that he was in fact in his room. He let out a breath, still feeling tired. An itch presented itself on his nose and he moved to scratch it. Unfortunately, it did not go as planned for his arm was pinned down by something. Leaning his head towards the right, he stopped and stared at the beautiful face before him.

Not really knowing how, but appreciating it nonetheless, Kurumu lay on his right arm's bicep, sleeping peacefully with her mouth slightly parted. Cute was one word that passed through his mind as his eyes roamed the face that belonged to his girlfriend. Her small nose, her lush lips, her perfectly shaped face made her look all the more maddeningly irresistible. She moved slightly in his half-embrace, making Ichigo realize that an arm was on his chest…

Scratch that, _two _arms were on his chest. He blinked, suddenly feeling immensely scared. He leaned his head to the left. There, sleeping on his other bicep was one Akashiya Moka. Even in her sleep, she still retained those graceful features that made her the center of attention of most men that saw her. Horror swelled in Ichigo's chest, and thankfully for him they had covers over them for had he seen what they were wearing…

Well, let's just say his white sheets wouldn't be so white anymore.

"Ah how I envy you Ichigo…heh…" Ichigo knew that perverted tone from anyone as he snapped his eyes forward, staring angrily at the doll on his stomach before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Nice dress Bostov." Ichigo snickered even as a tick mark appeared on the stuffed lion's head.

"Oh _sure_! Look down on me just because you have two banging babes in bed with you…" The mod soul stopped mid-rant as a thought occurred to him that appalled him. "Don't tell me… you actually _did_ bang them?"

"…No." Ichigo replied simply, earning the wrath of the doll in front of him.

"What the hell Ichigo? Are you really that stupid! There's no way you're gay, I'll admit with those two girls next to you… so why haven't you done anything with them!" The doll crossed its arms with a squeak, steam coming out of his nostrils somehow despite him not even needing to breath.

"I'm not a pervert." Ichigo replied with a harsh look, and he would've loved to knock the stuffing out of the mod soul had he not been pinned down.

Kon simply sighed as he shook his head, shrugging. "How did they even get in bed with you?"

Ichigo blinked. That… was actually a good question. Man, it seemed like a lot of good questions were being asked lately. Storing away that random thought, he tried to recall how these two girls managed to sneak into his bed.

_Marvelouussss!_

_What is it?" He asked at Moka's strange gaze. It sort of reminded him of Kurumu when she… oh no…_

"_Did you enjoy the kiss?"_

_Ichigo stared, befuddled. Right now he felt like he had been asked a question that would put the fate of the world in his hands. Technically it _was_ true as it was his own little world that hung in the balance._

"_Uhh…" Was his oh-so intelligent reply._

"_I mean, was it no good? Was it terrible? That's all I want to know." Moka pleaded softly, her eyes cast down at the floor. She was causing Ichigo to panic, and she could tell from his tense gaze and the fact that he kept looking over at Kurumu that he didn't want to hurt either of them._

_However, this didn't help at all. Kurumu's face betrayed nothing of what she was feeling or thinking. Her poker-face was on, and nothing was going to move her. But… there was a tiny hint of a smile. After all, she never really was one to hide her emotions. Ichigo didn't know what to make of it though… he had actually thought she would be upset, but she wasn't. A dull thud hammered his chest. Could it be that she didn't mind sharing? The realization of this thought made obvious red-blooded male thoughts flow through his mind, courtesy of his Hollow. Another part of him, the one that hated hurting people no matter what, argued that he do his best to make himself right with both girls. The only part against the sharing was the part that said he wouldn't be able to handle two girls and that it wasn't right._

_Needless to say, it was 2-1 in favor of sharing. Ichigo gulped as he reached a conclusion._

"_Well…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I… don't really know what to say. We were in trouble and I didn't really focus on it too much…"_

_His Hollow was yelling at him for being a coward and backing out despite being outnumbered._

_However…_

"_Then… can I give you another kiss to see how it goes?" Ichigo flinched as her startling gaze caught his eyes. Now his blood was pumping, as any males' would when confronted with the possibility of having _two_ girls as opposed to one. Yet, Ichigo kept clinging on to whatever it was that told him this wasn't a good idea._

_He was forcefully pulled out of this thoughts when Moka reached around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, apparently fed up with waiting for a reply. Ichigo's eyes widened, startled and shocked as he looked toward's Kurumu to see her reaction. Surely she would've been mad now!_

_But she wasn't…_

_Instead she was still smiling. She… didn't' actually mind? Was she doing this for his happiness? Now he felt like a jerk. Kurumu was being so selfless… was he really going to take on Moka as another girlfriend?_

_Before he could continue, he realized the kiss had ended. Moka's cheeks were coated in a light pink, her face obviously pleased at the lip-to-lip contact. It was her first real kiss with someone she loved. It made her feel giddy on the inside! But now she looked into Ichigo's eyes, and noticed he was battling inside his mind._

_Ichigo, despite having just been kissed, sighed with annoyance. This really was all getting to be too much for him. However, he immediately regretted his sigh as he looked up to those shining emerald eyes to see them shivering, not from the cold, but from sadness._

"_As I thought… you didn't enjoy it." Moka looked downcast, feeling like she would never reach Ichigo's heart._

"_Actually…" Moka paused, her tears receding as she looked up at him. "It…" He seemed hesitant, "It… wasn't bad. It was… alright."_

_Ichigo furiously scratched his head, his muscles feeling taut with tension as he breathed out a harsh sigh. Moka continued to stare, not believing what she had just heard. Joy blossomed in her heart, feeling at last that she had made a step closer to Ichigo's heart._

_But…_

"_I'm sorry I made you do this." Moka bowed her head apologetically, confusing the boy, "I just… I really do love you… just the same way Kurumu-chan does."_

_Ichigo blinked as he turned towards his girlfriend, who had been strangely quiet all this time._

"_You can't deny a girl's heart Ichigo." She smiled as she walked up to him. She could tell by his look that he still felt immensely guilty, but she quelled those thoughts by a sweet and gentle kiss that eased his worries._

"_It's alright Ichigo. I don't mind…" The look he gave her made her grin cheekily, "Well, not a whole lot anyways."_

"_But…" Ichigo tried to protest, but was hushed by a finger to his lips._

"_But nothing." She said, cutting him off gently. "I want you as happy as you can be. If it means having another girl, then it's fine." The she girnned with a little mischief, "However, I _do_ expect to be first in everything… and I mean_ everything!_"_

_This got the desired effect as Ichigo's face turned red. She could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. The sensual moment was ruined though when the two nearly fell to the ground when a third person decided to enter the hug._

"_Thank you so much Ichigo, Kurumu-chan!" Moka's voice stated happily before it dipped down to a lower, hushed tone, "I really do appreciate it. I'll try not to get in the way."_

_The two girls, much to Ichigo's surprises, seemed quite happy. They didn't seem to be rivals anymore. Sadly though, as soon as the thought made its way through his brain, he was proved wrong when lightning sparked between their eyes for a brief moment. Ichigo suddenly flinched, nearly yelping when he felt both cheeks—that is, the ones on his rear—be squished by two different hands._

"_Like I said earlier. I get first dibs on everything!" Kurumu say, effectively drawing the line at what Moka could and could not do with Ichigo._

"_No way! It's still his choice! If he decides to do things with me, then you should let him!" Moka contested, earning another war of sparks._

"_Geh…" Ichigo hung his head, suddenly feeling out of energy. Both girls noticed this and looked at him._

"_Sorry. I guess you're a bit tired after going through all of this right Ichigo?" Kurumu asked, looking up into his eyes._

"_Yea..." Was his only reply._

"_I guess we'll call it a day then." Kurumu said. "Let's go back home Ichigo."_

_Marvelouussss!_

He actually didn't remember even changing out of his clothes. The last thing he remembered was entering his room, after Yuzu and Karin began bombarding him with questions that is. Yuzu huffed at being brushed off, but Karin seemed to have a mischievous glint in her eye, and actually let Ichigo simply stalk off to his room with both girls in tow. He collapsed in his bed and… well… that's all he could remember.

"Hmm. Never thought I'd live to see the day where you grinned like a pervert." Kon commented deviously, earning the ire of the orange-head.

"I wasn't grinning!" He roared in a low tone, trying not to wake up the girls.

"You're right, you were also drooling!" The stuffed mod toy was really getting on Ichigo's nerves, but he couldn't do anything about it! Not with his arm's pinned at least.

"I'll get you…" Ichigo growled, threatening the mod toy who didn't seem the least bit worried.

"I'm a stuffed lion Ichigo, I don't feel pain!" Kon cackled, making the two girls on either side of Ichigo shift slightly in their sleep

Ichigo stiffened greatly as… well… _other_ parts stiffened at the same time. He could feel the smooth, sensual legs of the girls rub against his own. Not only that, but they were now on top of him, gently, teasingly making their way up closer to his crotch as they snuggled even closer to each him, seeking the comfort of his warmth and scent.

"Whoa!" Kon cried out, not particularly liking the 'tent' that propped up behind him. This wasn't no camping trip!

"I guess I better leave before it erupts! Later _Ecchi-_go!" Kon said, making one last comment before leaping off of Ichigo and scurrying out of the room. It was just in time too as he heard the frantic calls of "Bostov! Bostov!" coming from Yuzu's room.

'_The little…'_ Even in his mind, Ichigo managed to mutter dark thoughts towards the little stuffed toy. At the moment though, he had other problems to attend to. Of course, as a man, these weren't necessarily problems. What kind of guy considers two hot girls next to him a problem? No, they were more like, eh, _decisions_ rather than problems.

"Is it morning already?" Ichigo heard the soft, sleepy voice and turned to his right. Kurumu managed to get up, propped on her side using her arm. She yawned cutely, making Ichigo's heart pump madly… even more so when he realized she was practically wearing nothing. The only thing covering her was a white, see-through negligee that only barely covered the most sacred of parts of the feminine body. Ichigo felt the blood rush to his head, thankful that Kurumu had gotten off him because at the moment, he was using the freed hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Isss wit?" Ichigo's blood froze as another feminine voice quirked up next to him. He slowly, painfully, turned his head towards Moka. He was almost afraid of what she was wearing. He was almost relieved… alas… though she was wearing more, it wasn't by much. She was wearing a slim nightie, one with a short hem length that, had the covers not been covering her legs, would've revealed more than just her legs. As it was, the top left little to reveal, and though she wasn't nearly as big as Kurumu, her chest was supple enough to warrant Ichigo's gaze at the mounds that teased him oh so much, peeking slightly from the nightwear.

Quickly, now that he wasn't pinned down he rushed to the bathroom.

X

'_Why are they dressed like that?' _ Were Ichigo's maddened thoughts. _'WHY?'_

Ichigo grimaced when a voice inside asked, **'Why **_**not?'**_

He ignored it.

His back was pressed against the wall, his body practically on fire at the rather hot awakening. Man, why did he have to be weak and give in? He probably wouldn't even be in this mess if he hadn't accepted!

Though, if he were actually being honest with himself, this probably would've happened eventually anyways, whether or not he wanted it to.

Ichigo sighed, finally cooling down as he splashed some cold, _cold_ water on his face. Man… he was still in the same clothing he was in from last night. He must've been worn out by all the drama, not used to dealing with anything other than fighting. He looked at himself, noticing that he indeed was scowling less and less. His features weren't so rough and jagged anymore. Still, he wasn't completely free. He still had a harsh look, one that would still make people think of him as unruly.

As he contemplated himself, he heard a knock on his door… that is, the door to his room. _'Shit!'_ Ichigo cursed mentally. Yuzu would always call him down for breakfast. This wasn't what made him worry. What made him worry was that she would sometimes enter his room to wake him up, especially if the family had woken up late. Quickly, he exited his bathroom and opened the door to his room, though only enough for his head to peek through.

"Breakfast is ready Ichigo." Yuzu told him, though, from the way she was craning her head she most likely wanted to see what was going on inside. So far as she knew, the girls hadn't left, which only left one logical conclusion… one that made her cheeks puff up in annoyance.

They had slept in Ichigo's closet!

Oh Yuzu, if only you know knew… if _only_ you knew!

"Alright. I'll be downstairs in a moment." Ichigo said rather quickly, wanting Yuzu to go away as quickly as possible. He even went as far as to block her view by moving his head in tandem with hers.

Giving up, Yuzu left with a "fine!" and sulked downstairs. Ichigo blinked, not really understanding her problem before closing the door, relief flooding him.

It was short-lived, however.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Kurumu beamed at him as she came up to him and hugged him, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. Then, upon noticing his _tent_, she whispered in his ear. "I see you're energetic this morning."

Ichigo was only thinking one thing. _'…'_

Oh wait, he wasn't… at least not with the head on his shoulders.

"Yes, good morning Ichigo!" Moka stated from behind Kurumu, also approaching him. "I… hope I wasn't too intrusive. I know I'm not as close to you as Kurumu is, but I was hoping this could close the gap a bit quicker."

Moka smiled pleasantly, Ichigo's eyes nervously shifting from girl to girl. This really was too much for a man who had just woken up…

Seriously…

"G-Good morning." Ichigo replied, finally having found his voice. Oddly enough, it was next to the watering pan of the hamsters inside his head. Right now, they were spinning that wheel as fast as their little legs could.

_Growl…_

Ichigo noticed Kurumu's blush as she looked at her stomach before looking up at him sheepishly. "Heh, guess I'm kind of hungry."

_Grooowwl…._

Moka blushed as well. "I'm kind of hungry as well Ichigo." However, unlike Kurumu, she didn't really need _human_ food… and Ichigo knew this all too well.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu demanded when Moka approached both of them, not liking that glint in her eyes.

"I'm a Vampire, remember?" Moka replied, Kurumu now understanding what was going on. She looked at Ichigo, who looked unsure. She sighed. She had promised that, as long as Ichigo wasn't denying it, she wouldn't interfere… damn…

Moka bowed appreciatively to Kurumu before she pressed herself against Ichigo's chest, leaning against him as she moved her head closer to his. "May I?" She asked, her heart already pounding madly as his intoxicating scent filled her nostrils, warming up her body.

"Sure." He really couldn't say anything else. She _needed_ to eat the same way he did. Ichigo shivered when Moka moaned, even before she had sunk her teeth into his neck. Ichigo tensed slightly when Moka licked the area where she was going to bite, savoring his taste, this bite having a whole new and different meaning now than it did before.

Finally her fangs dug in, the liquid flowing freely into her mouth. She gripped his shirt tightly, swallowing the blood in her mouth before taking another gulp. It was intoxicating as ever, but this time she felt like she was even more connected to Ichigo. Her arms moved out over his shoulders before wrapping around him, the front of her body pressing tightly against his. Slowly, her body moved against her will, striving to be closer, to satiate the searing heat pooling in her belly. His invigorating taste swamped her senses, nullifying the sounds of Kurumu's eager tone that was asking her to stop.

She did in due time, pulling away slowly with a glazed look. She closed her eyes; her body twitching erotically as teasing shivers ran across her more sensitive areas. She licked her lips, taking in the last drop of blood that had somehow managed to escape the initial feeding.

_Thump_

While Moka was still in her delirious state, Kurumu hurriedly rushed over to Ichigo, who had passed out. Thankfully no blood had escaped his nostrils for it had already been taken by Moka.

X

"Geez, what's taking them so long? The food is going to get cold!" Yuzu muttered beneath her breath, getting a strange look from her sister.

"Relax, they're probably just changing or something." Karin remarked, Yuzu's eyes widening in fright.

"They're not… changing _together?"_ Yuzu asked, suddenly fearful. Karin shrugged.

"Who knows?" Either way, it didn't really matter to her. She didn't have a clue why Yuzu was reacting this way. They both knew this was eventually going to happen… despite their dad not sharing in their faith in Ichigo's manliness.

Yuzu was about to get up when she heard footsteps trekking down the stairs. Her cheeks turned red in annoyance upon seeing the girls dressed in Ichigo's clothes. So they had changed together!

"Or, they could've changed in the bathroom and taken turns." Karin replied to her sister's thoughts somehow, causing the normally calm girl to blush in embarrassment.

"I-I knew that!" She replied.

"Sure…"

"I did!" Yuzu pouted when her sister didn't believe her. Well, it didn't matter. They were here now and that was all that mattered!

However, both sisters were surprised to find Ichigo looking worse for wear. He looked absolutely haggard, and was practically dragging his feet along the ground. Moka looked absolutely delighted despite the fact Kurumu was glaring daggers into her skull.

"Yo." Ichigo greeted his sisters unenthusiastically.

"What happened to _you?_" Karin arched an eyebrow at her brother's strange behavior.

Ichigo blinked, realizing his mistake and instead tried to look as energetic as possible. "Err… nothing. Just had a rough night."

"I'll bet." Karin replied cryptically, while Yuzu looked on at the exchange with confusion on her face.

"So what's for breakfast?" Ichigo asked, opting to ignore the comment. It really was a pain when he didn't have the energy. He turned towards Yuzu who seemed a bit happier now that her brother was paying attention to her.

"I didn't have enough to make anything fancy," Yuzu lamented, but then perked up, "But I did have enough to make Okayu and Tamagoyaki for everyone!"

With that said, everyone ate breakfast rather calmly despite the hectic morning. Even though Yuzu was jealous of the girls, she always appreciated it whenever anyone enjoyed her cooking. The girls had complimented her, and that had made her opinion of them change slightly for the better.

Karin simply shook her head at the insanity of it.

"Oh, did you remember to water goat-chin?" Ichigo asked his sisters, who both shook their heads.

"Make sure to water him on your way out." Karin stated, Ichigo nodding.

Moka and Kurumu sweatdropped.

X

Breakfast ended soon and the triangular couple headed back towards Ichigo's room.

"So… what do we do now?" Kurum asked, bouncing slightly against Ichigo's bed.

Needless to say, Ichigo had to look away lest he be mesmerized by his girlfriend's body.

"Actually… I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date Kurumu?" Ichigo scratched the side of his head, wondering if she would accept.

The answer was obvious.

"Of course!" Kurumu said delightedly, surprised that it had occurred to Ichigo before her. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

Ichigo smirked. "That's a surprise."

"Well what about me?" Moka asked… and that's when Ichigo realized that this seriously was going to be a lot more trouble than it looked. It didn't help that he hadn't actually, with words, accepted her as his new girlfriend. It helped even less that he hadn't even bothered to clarify his words. And to add insult to injury, he didn't have the heart to… well… break hers. So… for the moment, he had to think up of something and fast.

"I'll… take you on one later." Ichigo's tone was a bit uncertain, but Moka paid no heed to it as her face brightened significantly.

"I can't wait!"

Kurumu and Ichigo shared a look. They would have a long talk undoubtedly about the situation.

But for the moment…

X

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked as Kurumu came down. Ichigo, for one, was rather surprised that she was dressed so… modestly. She was wearing a light-blue V-neck shirt, one that actually drew attention _away_ from her chest and more towards her face. She was also wearing jeans at that.

This utterly confused the boy, especially after waking up with her practically naked next to him. It was a nice change of pace though, and it made him feel even more relaxed around her.

"Ready!" Kurumu replied, putting on her shoes near the doorway before she noticed Ichigo turn back.

"Are we missing something?" Kurumu asked.

"No." Ichigo replied, "I forgot to water my dad."

Kurumu blinked… then sweatdropped.

"The flower on his head is growing nicely." Ichigo commented, not really noticing the estranged look on his girlfriend's face. Really, Ichigo had no idea just how much he had actually adjusted to his father's antics.

"You crack me up Ichigo." Kurumu smiled before giggling. Ichigo looked questioningly at her before she shook her head. "Never mind. Lets' get going!"

X

Kurumu breathed in the crisp air of Ichigo's home town. It was getting to the point where it was hot enough to be warm, yet cool enough to indicate the coming of fall. It was a perfect temperature. Regardless, Kurumu wondered if she should've brought a light sweater along. She was used to the constant no-change-in-temperature climate of Youkai Academy.

She smiled. Well, one of the perks of having a boyfriend is that you get to warm yourself up with them. Hence why she was snuggled close to him, her head resting gently on his shoulder.

"You know." Kurumu began, "Your family is something else, especially your dad."

"Didn't I tell you before?"

Kurumu smiled. "Well, yea you did, but honestly I wasn't expecting it to be the truth. I thought you were exaggerating."

Ichigo frowned. "With him, nothing is an exaggeration." Ichigo muttered towards the end as Kurumu giggled at his look.

"Not only that, but you guys make the weirdest face." This earned a questioning look from him, "I mean, if only you could've seen what I saw. It was hilarious!"

"Eh?" Ichigo looked incredulous. "So me and my dad fighting is a source of entertainment for you?"

Kurumu shrugged playfully. "Sure." She grinned before Ichigo shook his head exasperatingly. But… he couldn't help but smile. It really was hard to feel any sort of negative emotions when she was around, especially since there was no more fighting he had to do.

Oh if only he could predict the future…

"So where are we headed." Kurumu asked before noticing the odd look on his face.

"Err…" Ichigo scratched the side of his head, "I don't know…"

Kurumu giggled. Well, that was Ichigo in all sense of the word. She hadn't ever known him to plan ahead of time for… well… anything. "How about we get something to eat?" She suggested.

"Didn't we just eat?" Ichigo asked.

"We did, but I meant like a little snack. There has to be a cookie shop around here right? Or maybe a cake shop! Oh! Or maybe one of those little places where you get to pick your own candy and put them in a little bag!" Ichigo noted Kurumu's utterly cheerful tone and couldn't help but grin. That was her sweet tooth talking. She really had a knack for sweets.

"I can't say there isn't." Ichigo said, still musing over Kurumu's hyperactivity "but I guess we can look around."

Kurumu nodded fervently. "Sounds like a good idea!"

Needless to say, they spent a good hour walking through the streets of Karakura. They came across all sorts of shops, but had yet to encounter the object of Kurumu's desires… other than Ichigo that is, but that's a different sub-plot all-together.

"Oh! What about over there?" This phrase was said many times and likewise, Ichigo was dragged many times to wherever Kurumu went. Ichigo, for one, didn't actually mind. He didn't mind shopping, like most guys since he usually did it when he was younger. Stupid dad and never taking responsibilities… ehmm…

Anyway, he never did mind shopping, so this whole date with Kurumu was actually turning out to be a positive thing for him. He had never had a normal relationship… or any for that matter… so this was a pleasant experience all-in-all. Though… he could've gone without the jealous stares. He didn't like the way some of the punks would eye his girlfriend, grinning with grins that made Kon's seem docile. At least the stuffed doll wouldn't do something horrendous. He grinned smugly though when a few of them remembered who he was and backed away.

Ah, the awesomeness of being the alpha male in this town.

"I found it!" Ichigo turned around; looking up in front of the store they had stopped at. It was a little bakery, one of those quaint ones that you would find in small towns. However, Karakura wasn't a small town, but the fact that this one had managed to stay in business meant the sweets inside must've been particularly tasty.

One fact that was not lost on Kurumu.

They entered the store. Immediately their senses were bombarded with the scenes and scents of sweet bread, pastries, cookies, and other delectable delights.

"Hello! What can I get for ya?" A plump, rather happy-looking man came from behind a door that stood behind the wide array of sweets, cakes, and breads.

"Ohh…." Kurumu's eyes glistened as she looked at all the types of foods. Truly, this man was remarkable in his ability to cook up such things. She would definitely have to learn the secrets behind these cakes!

"We're just looking around at the moment." Ichigo replied for Kurumu, who seemed lost in her own little world. The man simply let out a hearty laugh.

"Ah, I take it she likes sweets then?" Ichigo nodded, "In my experience, if you can't give your girl anything fancy or expensive, sweets are always something you can give them." The man said sagely, earning a curious look from Ichigo.

"How'd you know we were together?" He asked. The man let out another chuckle.

"It's obvious." Was his simple reply, not that Ichigo understood, but the man was being amiable so he let it slide.

"I'll have the strawberry vanilla shortcake!" Kurumu said, finally having come to a decision.

"Alright! One shortcake coming up!" The man jostled over to where Kurumu was pointing before placing the cake in a box. Then, she noticed one problem.

"Err… I don't have any money." Kurumu frowned when she checked her pockets. She hadn't really expected to go to the human world, so money had never been an issue.

She was pleasantly surprised, though, when Ichigo simply paid the money. "That's the way to do it son." The man chuckled jovially as he rung up the register before handing him the boxed cake, "Enjoy!"

They left the store and Kurumu turned towards Ichigo. "That was very nice of you Ichigo. I thought you didn't have any dating experience?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Sometimes goat-chin makes sense." Then he shuddered, "It's always a scary thing when he makes sense…"

Kurumu smiled. "Either way, I'm glad. Here's your reward!" Ichigo was pulled down before he felt the soft lips of his girlfriend on his cheek. He turned red when an older couple looked at him, smiling at their moment.

"Ha! You're all red Ichigo!" Kurumu teased gently.

Ichigo simply let out something akin to a growl, though, it wasn't menacing at all.

"You sound like a tiger Ichigo." Kurumu mused.

"Careful, I might bite." Was his shot at making a comeback. However, it back-fired horribly.

"I'll let you bite me anywhere Ichigo. Just not too hard, k?" She winked at him, making his body practically light on fire despite the cooling temperatures.

'_Oh man…'_ Ichigo though in embarrassment.

"We should eat our cake before it spoils." Kurumu said, opting not to harass the hormonally charged boy.

With that said, they headed towards the little park that resided in every town. Ichigo momentarily stopped upon reaching it. He remembered when he had battled one of his first Hollows here. He had been trying to save a little boy and it was the first time he had performed a Konso as well.

"Something wrong?" Kurumu asked, peering up at Ichigo's oddly distant look.

"Yea, just remembering something." He said softly. It hadn't even been a year, had it? Or maybe even over an year… he didn't really remember since he never kept track.

Kurumu tilted her head, pulling Ichigo close to her.

He looked at her, pulled out of his reverie, and grinned. "Sorry, just remembering where it all started."

Now she knew why he was looking so distant. She smiled at him, which seemed to ease his memories a bit.

"I see a park bench over there. Let's go sit there." She told him. They strolled down the hill, the serious mood dissipating with each step.

However, upon sitting down, they noticed one little problem. "Aww… we didn't get any spoons." Kurumu pouted.

That phrase triggered a funny memory, causing Ichigo to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kurumu asked, noticing his sudden shift in mood.

"It's nothing." Ichigo shook his head before Kurumu eyed him. "Well, when we were younger, dad used to tell us to always cary a fork and a spoon wherever we went. He went through a phase where he didn't like using the utensils in restaurants."

"That's the first time I've heard you calling him dad." Kurumu noted, her voice gentle.

Ichigo grinned softly. "He was less insane back then." The he paused to think, "I don't actually know when he fell off the deep end." He tilted his head in thought before shrugging, giving up.

"I'm sure he does all those things because he cares about you." Kurumu replied before earning a look from Ichigo, "Well… most of the time."

"I guess." Ichigo acquiesced.

The mood slowly simmered down as their original dilemma had not changed.

"We could save it for later." Ichigo suggested, but Kurumu didn't like that idea very much.

"But I want to eat it now…" Kurum whined like a little kid, causing Ichigo to shake his head.

"I know, but it's not like we're going to pick up the sticks and use them as forks." Ichigo said off-handedly. However, this actually gave Kurumu an idea, one that made Ichigo wish he hadn't said anything.

"Then why _don't_ we use them?" Kurumu replied as she picked up a stick from the ground.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "You don't know where they've been!"

"On trees?"

"But you found that one on the floor!" Ichigo crossed his arms, his face narrowed in annoyance, "Dogs could've pooped on it you know."

Kurumu grimaced, immediately dropping the stick.

"So what do you advise we do?" Kurumu asked as she wiped her hands on her pants.

"I don't know." Ichigo shrugged. Both were left in thought for a while.

Suddenly Kurumu snapped her fingers as an idea hit her. "We could use our hands!" She said excitedly, liking the idea.

Ichigo, not really knowing what else to think, and since she wasn't going to give up, he capitulated and agreed.

However…

"You're going to have to feed me though Ichigo. I touched the stick with my eating hand." Ichigo all but sweatdropped... until he thought about her words.

Needless to say, his ears turned a bit red. It didn't help that Kurumu caught on rather quickly. Sometimes she was too perceptive for her own good.

"What's the matter Ichig_oo?_" She drawled out teasingly, looking at him with a certain look.

"N-Nothing." Ichigo stammered as he grabbed the cake box… though… he didn't know why he did. Maybe it was to distract himself. One never knew why flustered people did strange things…

Kurumu got from her spot before planting herself firmly next to Ichigo. They had been sitting across from each other up until this point. "Come on, you're not going to let me eat with a hand that might've touched a dirty stick right?" She teased him, edging her curvy hip closer to his.

Ichigo gulped. "N-No…"

"Then feed me." She grinned at him, making him frown despite his blush.

"You have your other hand…" He tried to argue, but was battered down.

"That's not my eating hand. Now," She opened the box, slowly dipping Ichigo's hand into the cake before saying sultrily, "Feed me."

Ichigo could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "Uhh…" He wasn't sure he could handle it… not that many males could, but Ichigo even more so. He was already feeling the blood rushing to his head, among other parts. Despite his earlier protests, his hand seemed to be moving towards Kurumu's mouth of its own accord.

He gulped again, staring in awed fascination before his mind went blank when her mouth took in his fingers. His heart hammered as he saw the delightfully sensual teasing she was doing and the innuendo she was hinting at. He knew… and it didn't stop him from staring wide-eyed. A shiver went down his spine when he heard that wet, smacking noise as she pulled away from his fingers before taking them back in again. Her tongue swirled around his finger, trying to take in every bit of cake she could, knowing full well Ichigo was watching intently. Ichigo's eyes lingered on her neck, his eyes watching as the food trail down her throat. He couldn't figure out why, but he was starting to feel frustrated.

"May I have another piece?" Ichigo noticed the lascivious look in her eyes. His head felt like he was about to explode. He felt like passing out.

But he didn't.

"S-Sure." He stammered, unsure as to why he decided to continue fueling Kurumu's teasing.

His body knew though.

In her mind, Kurumu was celebrating. Her teasing was just making Ichigo more and more prepared for what was bound to happen. She loved him, and she wanted to express that love so very much! Though she said she would wait for him until he made up his mind, there wasn't anything stating she couldn't _shorten_ that time.

And so the teasing continued. Though she was making wonderful progress with Ichigo, she realized one fatal flaw in her plan.

'_I think I'm going to be sick…'_ She grumbled in her mind as her stomach yelled at her angrily for eating the _entire_ cake.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked after having snapped out of his dazed and confused stage.

"Err…" Kurumu hesitated, not really wanting to worry Ichigo. "Where's the bathroom?"

X

Ichigo sighed. His body was finally cooling off after that rather heated dessert.

'_Damn…'_ Was one of the many thoughts crossing the flustered boy's mind. He didn't even try, and yet, the image of Kurumu gently nibbling and sucking on his fingers constantly kept coming to mind.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He honestly didn't know what to think of it… other than it was damn sexy. He knew full well what she was trying to do…

And it was working perfectly!

"Gah!" Ichigo let out a frustrated grunt, scowling at the people who eyed him weirdly. What's _their_ problem?

Still… even as frustrated as he was, he had to admit it was kind of nice.

"Why are you grinning?" Ichigo blinked before looking down, staring at the vigilant gaze of one short Kuchiki Rukia.

"I'm not grinning." Ichigo replied flatly.

"Yes you were."

"No… I _wasn't_." Ichigo emphasized.

"Yes… you _were_." The two locked gazes, neither of them backing off. It was Rukia who decided to pull away, causing Ichigo to smirk smugly.

"Anyways, what are you doing outside?" Rukia asked, noticing Ichigo was actually looking rather snazzy if she had to admit.

"I'm…" Ichigo was hesitant, "on a date…"

He couldn't help but feel indignant at the disbelieving look Rukia sent him… despite him having told her about it yesterday. "I never would've imagined." Rukia commented.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Ichigo nearly growled.

"Actually, it is." Rukia replied with a smirk. Ichigo simply just "Tch'd" in response.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia's features suddenly turned serious. "Honestly speaking, the Captains want to have a word with you about where you've been."

Ichigo sighed. "Why? It's not like I'm actually affiliated with them. I'm just a substitute." Ichigo said, carefully veiling his words in case there were eavesdroppers.

"Normally, yes, but there was one log that was found. It said that Captain Kenpachi had gone over the check how you were doing…"

'_My ass.'_ Ichigo mentally replied.

"…but when he was asked about where'd he been, he said didn't know what we were talking about. Not only that, but they found records of you actually being sent on a mission, but they never bothered to check up on your status."

Throughout this, he didn't tell her about Kisuke. He seemed to have known despite the fact that no one else did. He also had a hunch the headmaster had something to do with it, but didn't know what.

"What should I tell them?" Rukia asked, her arms folded in front of her. "They need a few words from you."

Ichigo shrugged. "Just tell them I went to check up on some Hollows."

"For _months_?" Rukia raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I also got an education." Ichigo replied cryptically, making Rukia confused.

"Alright…" She said before turning around. "Let's just hope they don't send Captains to haul you back." She turned around and walked away.

Just another problem he had to face, he supposed.

He heard the tell-tell sign of the bell jingling, indicating the door was opening. Kurumu came out of the mini-market, a water bottle in hand as she gulped down said water.

"That's the last time I ever tease you…" She spoke up before thinking about it, "At least with cake anyways."

"That wasn't very nice." Ichigo replied, causing Kurumu to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You were pouting."

"I'm not a little kid." Ichigo replied.

"Doesn't mean you didn't pout." She countered before Ichigo gave up on the argument.

"I guess you're feeling better." He said before smirking, "That's what you get for eating the entire cake."

Now it was Kurumu's turn to pout. "That's mean Ichigo! How could you be mean to your girlfriend?"

"You were mean first." He said, tilting his head up in defiance… though… this made him look oddly childish as well.

Kurumu wanted to counter, but failed when a short laugh instead burst from her mouth. "I don't know why," She began, "But ever since we've arrived, you've been doing all these cute little things. Not only that, but you seem really relaxed at home."

Ichigo was about to open his mouth before Kurumu cut him off, "Yes, even with your dad driving you insane."

Ichigo wondered about that. He supposed it was true in a way. He didn't have to do anymore fighting and he didn't have to worry about Kurumu getting hurt. Not only that, but Karakura was a peaceful place, so maybe that was another reason he was so relaxed.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when Kurumu took possession of his arm once more. Ichigo noted the suddenly serious, yet happy gaze Kurumu looked at him with. "It's nice to see you like this."

Ichigo's features softened just ever so slightly, a grin tugging on the corner of his lips. "Thanks."

"I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too."

They leaned in, intent on making their actions true to their words before a familiar voice stopped Ichigo, freezing his heart.

"Ichigo… is that you?"

Ichigo turned his head painfully slow towards the voice.

"Tatsuki?"


	4. Disturbance

**I just realized that Tatsuki might be a little OC, at least, to Tatsuki fans. I never really paid much attention, so I'm merely going by what I know. Also, how many would follow me on twitter if I made an account? Just curious. I'm not gonna lie, I'm tempted to create one just for the fun of it. **

**So enjoy in the meantime! This chapter might be a little crappy. For one, I didn't know how to move forward, second, I've been kinda stressed with my workload, and thirdly because I've been kinda lazy. I'm not gone though! Not by a long shot! Anyways, thanks for any patience you guys have!**

**Also, I was scared half to death yesterday. I heard a whirring sound in the sky, logically thought it was an airplane. Suddenly it was getting louder and my house was starting to shake. I went outside and there were THREE HELICOPTERS flying overhead! It made me wonder… either there was a car chase or those were military and there was a problem. Either way, it was freaky teeky.**

**X X X X X X X X**

"Ichigo… is that you?"

Ichigo turned his head painfully slow towards the voice.

"Tatsuki?"

"What..." She began, unsure of what to make of the situation. "Are you doing?"

Ichigo turned towards Kurumu, wondering what to do. Should he hide it? He sighed, that wouldn't be a wise idea, especially with how she was looking at him. Besides, what was there to be embarrassed about? She was his girlfriend... and he loved her.

Simple, no?

He turned towards Tatsuki, firm conviction in his eyes. "I... was about to kiss my girlfriend." He stated, feeling both relieved and nervous all at once.

Tatsuki's stance loosened, but not because she accepted his reply. It was more like she was too damn shocked to even consider the possibility that this girl was his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said girlfriend..."

"I did."

"Wait." Tatsuki raised her hand in a stopping motion. "You're telling me you have a girlfriend?"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. "Yea, that's what I said."

"A girlfriend... as in the dating kind?" Tatsuki continued being redundant, only increasing Ichigo's ire.

"Yes."

"A girlfriend as in holding hands?'

"Yes..."

"A girlfriend as in... _kissing?_"

"...Yes."

"A girlfriend as in..."

"YES YES YES!" Ichigo practically threw his hands up in frustration before palming his face.

Tatsuki pointed towards Kurumu, an indecipherable expression on her face. "So... she's your girlfriend."

Ichigo hung her head.

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

Tatsuki opened her mouth.

"Never mind." Ichigo cut her off, knowing the answer.

"Umm..." Ichigo had nearly forgotten Kurumu was there and almost immediately felt bad about it, "Not to be rude... but who is she?"

"Oh." Ichigo decided to introduce his friend, "That's Tatsuki."

"That's _Arisawa_, Tatsuki to you!" Ichigo nearly felt the bite in her snappy reply. Just what had he done wrong _now?_

"Hey!" Kurumu huffed a bit at Ichigo's poor treatment, "No need to be so rough on him! He just got back!"

Tatsuki eyed the girl, suddenly realizing how she was... shaped. She was basically like Orihime... only not shy. This boggled her because if Ichigo preferred these types of girls, why hadn't he gone after Orihime in the first place? Not being one to let chances slip by, she decided to get the answer directly from the source... but for now...

"Really? Where from? Because as his friend, I've been concerned about where the _hell_ he _disappeared_ to! He just up and banished and left without a trace." She was sharp in her reply, making Kurumu feel slightly unnerved as Tatsuki glared at Ichigo, "Although I suppose we should be used to it by now."

Ichigo, not one to back down even to a long time friend, scowled back. "You know that there are certain things I have to do. I already explained it to everyone."

"Yea?" Tatsuki said in a scoffing manner, "So you suppose simply explaining the situation would be alright? Do you even know how the others feel?" However, as soon as those words left her mouth she immediately realized her folly.

"Why would the others care? They already know how it is, especially since they've helped me at times." Ichigo looked at her skeptically. There was something she wasn't telling him.

Tatsuki skirted around the question, avoiding a direct answer. "Because not everyone is as callous as you." She hated doing it, but getting Ichigo angry usually suppressed all higher thinking, which saved her at the moment from answering truthfully.

She did miscalculate one thing though...

"He's not callous! He is the most caring and kind-hearted boy I've ever met!" That was the one miscalculation in the form of this Kurumu girl, "You act as if you've known him your entire life!"

Tatsuki gave her a flat look. "I have."

Kurumu looked surprised, sending Ichigo a sideways glance before turning back to the girl. "W-Well, either way, don't you think it's a bit too much? You should know how considerate he is of other people's feelings."

Tatsuki sighed. It was true what she said, but that's not the point she was trying to make. "Look, this is something between Ichigo and his friends alright? This has nothing to do with you."

Tatsuki's words did not sway Kurumu in the least bit. Instead, she stood in front of a bemused, if frustrated Ichigo. "Actually, I am his girlfriend, so it has _everything _to do with me." To make her point, she planted herself firmly in her spot. If this Tatsuki girl wanted to talk to Ichigo, she would have to go through her!

Her womanly possessiveness was abated, however, when she felt Ichigo's strong hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Kurumu. I think I should talk to her or she'll never let us go."

"But..." She was cut off by a shake of his head.

"I won't be long." He replied and looked into her eyes. He contemplated kissing her, especially since she seemed to want one. A moment passed before he seemingly chickened out. In reality it was more like he didn't know how to approach the kiss, especially with Tatsuki around.

"Alright fine..." Kurumu agreed to let him go with a little pout in her tone.

Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry, it won't take long."

With that, Ichigo walked past Tatsuki. Despite it was her who wanted to talk to him, he led the way. She wasn't sure what to make of this since in the past it was usually her who led.

X

"Alright, what's going on?" Ichigo asked, straight to the point.

A tic mark formed at his abrasive form of speech, but she really should've been used to it by now. She supposed it was the effect of not seeing him in a while. "For starters, where did you go?"

Ichigo thought about how to reply to that, but didn't think too deeply on his excuse... which was actually _partly _the truth. "I went to school."

The tic mark grew.

"Alright..." Tatsuki was trying to keep her anger in check. Shinigami or not, she was sure she could still teach him a lesson, "What did you do at school?"

He looked away. "I learned..."

She didn't like where this was going. "Ichigo, we already know everything about you, why hide it?"

Ichigo sighed in annoyance, but replied a bit more honestly this time around. He said in a hushed tone, "I went to look for Hollows alright?" They weren't exactly in a spot secluded from the crowd.

"How come you couldn't contact us then?" She had managed to rein in her patience... but just barely. However, at his confused look, it seemed to all but dissolve.

"I honestly didn't think you guys remembered me." He replied, earning a blank expression from her.

"Well, of course we'd remember you. You're our friend! We'd be with you thick an—" She was cut off when Ichigo interrupted.

"Not that way. I mean you _literally_ didn't remember me." She looked confused, and he decided to elaborate after sighing. "I don't get it either, but the people _up there_ didn't remember me until I arrived a few days ago." He looked at her to see how she was taking this. Good... so far anyways.

"But then you come up, mad because I haven't talked to you guys." Ichigo scratched his head, "It just doesn't make sense to me."

"So... you didn't contact us because you figured that we wouldn't remember you as well right?" She asked, restating what he had just said. He nodded.

Tatsuki blew out a sigh. Though she still had some pent up anger, being the person she was, she had to give it to him. It wasn't like he had done it on purpose. He had genuinely believed he had been forgotten... and all this seemed to be beyond his control.

"Just what kind of crazy plan are you involved in _this_ time Ichigo?" She said in a more relaxed, joking manner. This pleased Ichigo as he let out the tiniest of grins.

"I don't know." He stated in a more serious manner, "but I'm in it for a while."

He flinched when he felt a punch on his shoulder. "We're here to help out you know, especially Orihime." Her eyes widened when she let that snippet of information slip.

"Huh? Why Orihime?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Err..." She backed away, her hands in front of her as if to swat away his questioning, "Well she feels kind of bad that she didn't do much and so... she gets worried you know?"

The look on his face meant he had bought it, she hoped. It was at times like these she was thankful of Ichigo's denseness regarding feminine matters of the heart.

"Why would she get worried though? It's not like I haven't thanked her for reviving me and stuff." Tatsuki blinked.

It seemed he wasn't as dense anymore.

"Ahh... she just worries for everyone you know?" Tatsuki replied, but from Ichigo's look she could tell he wasn't entirely convinced. Thankfully though, he decided to let it drop since it seemed he wanted to talk about something else... and there really was only one other thing they could talk about.

"So that's really your girlfriend huh?" She asked. It was obviously the wrong question to ask when she noticed Ichigo palming his face.

"I have gotten so much _crap_ from that! Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say I have a girlfriend!" She honestly was taken aback by his reaction. It was a pretty strong, if strange reaction. Though, if she were honest to herself, she should've expected it. After all, the only person that can get him like this is his dad. Oh man... his _dad_... she shuddered at what kind of insanities he put him through.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's good." He accepted.

"So," She began in a calmer and casual manner, "How's she like?"

Ichigo blinked a bit before he turned away slightly, scratching his cheek as the tips of his ears turned red. "W-Well... she's kind of stubborn. She's uh..." Ichigo gestured with his hand, as if trying to pull words from the air. "She's nice and seems to know what I'm thinking."

Tatsuki made a contemplative noise. "I'm glad you're not into her just because of her rack."

Ichigo managed to flush and look indignant at the same time. "I wouldn't do that!"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." She grinned at him despite his frustration.

"Yea... I can tell." He replied before an awkward pause invited itself to the conversation like a drunk hobo.

"So you love her huh?" She said, more out of wanting to make conversation than anything else. She was still curious though, mind you.

She was surprised to see him smile so... warmly. It was quite enticing to look at. It made her cheeks feel slightly warm, seeing this new look on Ichigo. She snapped out of it quickly as soon as he focused his eyes on her.

"I do." He began with an odd grin, "I... never thought about a girl like this before."

"Careful not to get her pregnant, who knows what your dad might do." They both paused and thought about it. Visions of galactic conquest and supreme reign over everything came to mind. They shuddered.

"I won't." He replied as he tried shaking off the thought.

"You can't say for sure." She told him.

"I _won't_." He stated in a firmer tone.

"Whatever." Tatsuki backed off, "I'm just saying, accidents happen all the time."

"Yea well..." Ichigo remained silent after that, having no rebuttal to her argument.

"More importantly though, did you tell her about _everything?_" Ichigo nodded to her question.

"Now I'm more surprised. You found a girl whom you trust enough to confide in. I'm happy for you, I really am."

"But you don't look too happy." It was a simple reply from his observation, but judging from the look on Tatsuki's face, she completely hadn't expected it.

Somehow he felt like he wasn't given enough credit. Sure he could be... dense at times. But not _all_ the time right?

"Well..." Tatsuki quickly thought up of an excuse, "There's this thing with my dad and you know how it is right?"

"..."

"_Right?_" Tatsuki emphasized with force and Ichigo merely sighed. That was the sign that she wasn't going to budge any further. There was, of course, no 'thing' with her dad.

"I need to head back anyways." Tatsuki nodded.

"It's good to see you back Ichigo." This was as close to an emotional greeting she was going to give him.

He smiled. "Thanks.

X

"Thanks, but I'm already taken." Kurumu had brushed off yet another guy that had hit on her. Some of them had even tried to be forceful, but when she had mentioned Ichigo's name, they seemed to back off. She was surprised to see that he had a reputation.

"I'm back." Kurumu's head whipped around, smiling as she walked over towards Ichigo.

"Took ya a while, I could've had twenty different boyfriends by now." She noticed Ichigo's expression sour and she smiled teasingly.

"Of course I said no silly." She giggled when he looked away, sheepish.

"Wow, never thought you'd be the jealous type Ichigo." Tatsuki said before taking a moment to ponder, "Actually, scratch that, it fits you perfectly."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ichigo replied rather irritably, mainly from being caught red-handed at his little jealous fit.

"Noth_ing._" Tatsuki smirked as she gave him a rather forceful pat on the back. Then she turned towards the girl in front of her, Tatsuki's expression becoming slightly apologetic.

"Sorry about earlier." She said, extending her hand, "I'm Arisawa, Tatsuki."

"Kurono, Kurumu!" Kurumu took her hand, any misgivings immediately evaporating into the air.

"So... you've known Ichigo for forever right?" Kurumu's eyes glinted mischievously, and Ichigo suddenly got the feeling this wasn't going to turn out well for him.

Tatsuki knew where this was headed. "Oh yea, he was such a crybaby when he was younger."

Kurumu eyed Ichigo coyly, who refused to make eye contact. She turned back to Tatsuki. "Really?"

Tatsuki nodded.

"I kinda want to know more about Ichigo's past now." Kurumu said before Ichigo decided to interrupt.

"I uh... think we should get going." He eyed Tatsuki dangerously, only causing the tomboy to smirk.

"Sorry Ichigo, but us girls need to have a chat. I want to get to know your friends better after all!" This was all, of course, a lie. She wanted to get as much dirt on Ichigo as possible... but truthfully she _was_ extremely curious about Ichigo's past from another person's point of view.

"Wait..." Ichigo desperately tried in vain to stop them, but they were already a distance away. He had a choice, which wasn't much of one, and that was either to follow or leave.

He followed.

X

"Wow Akashiya-san! You know how to cook so well!"

Despite Yuzu having misgivings about this girl that had followed Ichigo home, she didn't seem all that bad. For one, she was teaching her recipes that she hadn't even _heard_ of. Granted, some ingredients she didn't seem to recognize, and when she asked what they were, Moka immediately became nervous and tried to change the subject. It was suspicious... but it was probably a family recipe, Yuzu figured.

"Thanks, I used to practice a lot." She smiled forlornly, "I used to have a lot of time on my hands."

Yuzu looked up, sensing the change in mood before she decided to ask something, "So why did you follow Ichigo home?"

"Well." Moka thought a bit. "There were some bullies in my school and Ichigo protected me from them." She was trying not to tell her about the whole monster thing. "We became friends and after time passed... I... fell in love with him."

Yuzu immediately stared wide-eyed at the pink-haired Vampire. "Y-You love him?"

Moka gave the girl a sheepish smile. "Yes. I would do anything to make him mine."

"What about the other girl?" Yuzu had actually thought Moka was Ichigo's girlfriend. She had heard the commotion upstairs, but other than that, had been left in the dark.

"Oh, Kurumu-chan? She's Ichigo's girlfriend." Moka looked sad at that, but perked up right away. "However, she said she'd be willing to share Ichigo if he was willing."

"S-Share!" Yuzu's voice rose high as her face matched that of a tomato.

Moka nodded, unaware of the distress in the younger girl. "Yes. I've already made some progress too. This morning we... oh..." Moka's eyes grew distant as she remembered how much _stronger_ her _ecstasy_ had hit her, and she concluded it was because of her new-found closeness to Ichigo. She wondered briefly what would happen if she feasted on him while they made love.

Yuzu began to get scared when Moka began giggling. It was soft, but it didn't seem... _right_, for the lack of a better word. Not wanting to disturb the girl from her reverie, Yuzu snuck away to the comfort of her room, where Karin would most likely be.

X

"That's a lie." Ichigo interrupted. "I didn't _always_ cry!"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Alright, you didn't cry _one_ time at most. Happy?"

Despite the fact that she was mocking him, he felt a little bit pleased. "Sure."

"Wow... so you weren't always a tough guy were you Ichigo?" Kurumu teased him, and when he began looking frustrated, she used her secret technique.

She held his hand. Now, Ichigo couldn't help but let it go. He was tempted to roll his eyes, but that sweet smile of his girlfriend changed his mind. Still… he was a bit miffed, even if he _was_ calmer.

"It's hard to believe." Tatsuki's eye lingered on the interlocked hands for a moment, "But Ichigo wasn't always the grouchy, scowling person he is today."

They all knew why, and there was a moment of silence.

"It's kinda silly," Kurumu pitched in, lightening the mood before it got too serious, "But can you imagine if Ichigo scowled as a baby?"

It was instantaneous and they all tried to conjure up the image in their heads. For one, Ichigo himself couldn't picture it. The girls on the other hand were grinning ear-to-ear at the image of a chibi Ichigo crossing his arms and scowling at them. It was notoriously funny, yet very weird at the same time.

"Are you guys done making fun of me yet?" Ichigo asked. He _really_ wanted to get out of here now. He should've just turned around and gone home.

"Oh come on! It's not _that_ bad." Ichigo looked at Kurumu with a flat look. "At least I'm getting to know you better!"

"Right, because this has been a lot of fun for me." Ichigo scowled.

Kurumu's eyes twinkled with amusement. "You were having fun when we were eating cake."

Ichigo acted as if he had been struck, straightening his back as scratched the side of his head in a nervous gesture. This caught Tatsuki's eye as she asked, "Cake?"

Kurumu nodded as Ichigo froze, hoping Kurumu wouldn't mention anything about that. "Yup! We went to a store and Ichigo was nice enough to buy me a cake." She looked at him, genuinely thankful. Ichigo was still frozen.

"It was wonderful!" Kurumu sighed, reliving the taste of the cake... and the taste of Ichigo as well.

"Am I missing something here? She looks really happy." Tatsuki asked Ichigo, who seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"She has a very sweet tooth." Ichigo quickly told Tatsuki, "She... enjoyed it very much!"

Tatsuki wasn't convinced that was all that happened, after all Ichigo rarely spoke in such a quick manner. She _could_ pry it out of him... but he had been on a date and she didn't want to ruin it. That's when she realized that she was acting like a third wheel. They probably had plans and she was most likely ruining them.

"I see." Tatsuki then took out her phone, looking at the time. "Well, I have to go back now."

"Huh? Go back where?" Ichigo asked.

"I have a part-time gym at a dojo." She replied.

"Figures," Ichigo said, "You always were a fighter."

Tatsuki smirked, "Yea, and I can still kick your ass and you better not forget that!"

"I won't." He gave his own Ichigo patented smirk.

Tatsuki stuffed her phone into her pocket before turning around. "Well, later!" She waved at them as she disappeared around a corner.

"You know what?" Kurumu spoke up, earning Ichigo's attention, "I kinda like her."

Ichigo scowled slightly at that. While he was fine with them getting along… he didn't want it to be at his expense. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his arm move, placed securely, and teasingly, next to the round of Kurumu's chest. She smiled at him, and it was to his realization that he was actually getting used to it as apparent by his lack of blushing.

"So where do we go next?" Kurumu looked up at him, an innocent look on her face that was only betrayed by the gleaming of her eyes.

Ichigo shook his head good-mannerly. "You want to try an arcade?"

X

'_Somehow, I'm not surprised.'_ Ichigo thought with amusement as he saw Kurumu tearing up the console. Not literally mind you. She was playing the renowned DDR, and was doing amazingly well. Perhaps it might've been her reflexes as a monster, but she was doing abnormally well for a first-timer. Her coordination was amazing, yet she seemed to be enjoying the song, bobbing her head and swinging her hips…. Ichigo was clearly focused on the hip part, which mesmerized him.

'**Nice ass.'** A voice from the back of Ichigo's mind said. Ichigo absentmindedly nodded his head. He didn't pull away until Kurumu had finished the song and turned around to enthusiastically tell him about her experience with the game.

"That was amazing!" Kurumu spoke delightedly, a blush on her cheeks from the workout she got. "It was like the music was _inside_ of me! It was so cool!" She acted like a child that had just gotten a brand new toy and was awestruck with it. Even as she spoke, she wasn't standing still. She was moving her hands, gesturing as she recounted certain tricky parts to him like when she had to hop continuously for half a minute straight.

Ichigo couldn't help but grin. It made him feel good that he had made his girlfriend this happy. Heck, it was enough to make him ignore the jealous glares he was receiving!

"Oh!" Kurumu just realized something, "It's two players isn't it? Want to dance with me?"

Ichigo paused and blanched. "Uh… it's alright. I was fine just watching you."

"I know." She looked at him knowingly, causing him to look away. "But I think it'd be fun if we danced together. It'd be a nice memory, don't you think?"

Ichigo looked at her, hesitant. He had never danced before. Well, there was that _one_ time…

"I think I'll pass." He replied, making Kurumu frown.

"Aw, come on!" She protested with a cute pout, "We're here to have fun right? I think it'll be fun if we danced together."

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets, contemplating on what to do. Her look was so endearing… it basically tore away any defenses he had.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep scowling like that." She said. It did nothing to actually lessen his scowl though. Finally, he sighed.

"I… guess I'll… try." It took the most willpower that Ichigo had ever called upon to get on the contraption. Already he could feel himself overwhelmed by the lights and all. He was glad he wasn't epileptic, otherwise he'd be dead by now. Ichigo swiped the card with a gulp. Immediately the loud booming announcer voice came on. He was feeling really jittery about this as Kurumu selected two player cooperative. He couldn't help but notice that she set the mode on easy for his side. He frowned before he set the level on her difficulty. She looked at him peculiarly, but then grinned when she saw that look of concentration on his face.

As Kurumu cycled through the songs, Ichigo grew even more nervous. Why? Because the further she cycled, the faster the tempo became. He was relieved when she stopped at an exponentially slower song. The screen dimmed before their avatars appeared on either screen. Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his head when the slow song had many, _many_ steps in rapid succession.

With a gulp, Ichigo took the first step.

X

Ichigo groaned as he stepped out of the building. Such a stressful event, he would much rather fight Hollows or even Arrancars for that matter! That'd definitely be a lot easier than playing DDR.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Kurumu said, sensing his thoughts. "You actually did pretty well."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Although… there was one point where it looked like you were fighting instead of dancing. But that makes sense considering… you know."

He did know. "I suppose." Ichigo twisted his lips into a half-frown before looking at Kurumu. "I'm not going to have to do that again am I?"

"It depends. Do you like spending time with me?" Ichigo nodded, "Then yes!"

"Figures." He was feeling dismal at the moment. Despite what Kurumu said, he was sure he heard a few people sniggering. Although… that _could've _been his imagination. After all, many of the guys' eyes were on Kurumu, which in turn distracted him, having to give them warning glares and all.

"And don't think I didn't notice either." Ichigo simply "Hmm'd" before he realized what she had said.

"Notice what?" He asked and she smiled.

"I saw you glaring at those guys. You are _so_ possessive!" She told him.

Ichigo pocketed his hands and continued to walk. "Well… you're my girlfriend and well…" Het let the words hang in the air, but she understood. And that was made her cheeks warm up.

"It's alright." She took his arm once again and placed it close to her, "I kinda like it. It's… nice."

Her warm tone made all frustrations within him disappear. He shook his head at the absurdity of it. She seemed to have this magical power to completely calm him down, even when she herself frustrated him. Again, he looked at her, or rather, the top of her head since that was the only thing he could see with her being shorter and all. Before he could think about it, he felt himself lean down and kiss the top of her head. The reaction was immediate as Kurumu let out a sound of surprise, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Err…" Ichigo's ears turned red.

They both stared at each other for a good while before their emotions overran them. Kurumu tiptoed, reaching for Ichigo who simultaneously brought down his head. It was a sweet, warm kiss that seemed just right for the situation. They pulled away after a few brief seconds, looking at each other with eyes that seemed to ignore the rest of the world.

"That was nice." Kurumu's cheeks were pink with a light blush, her eyes shining happily.

Ichigo merely nodded, still wrapped up in Kurumu's gaze. They heard someone cough, which immediately snapped them out of their reverie. Now the couple sported matching red faces when they noticed a few other people looking at them, some smiling knowingly while other girls sighed at the romantic scene.

Quickly before they could be embarrassed any further, the two sped-walked away.

"And here I thought you didn't mind public affection." For once in what seemed in a long time, Ichigo got to tease Kurumu.

"O-Oh hush!" Kurumu said, flustered, "I was caught off-guard."

Ichigo grinned. "Sure."

Kurumu "Hmm'phd", but still grinned as well as the warm, fuzzy feelings made their way back to her heart.

X

"It's horrible!" Yuzu complained to Karin, who was listening with half an ear. "Don't you think so too?"

"Sure." Karin replied almost in a monotone. "Ichigo has two girls after him, they happen to be hot, and you're jealous. I get it." Karin flipped the page from her comic nonchalantly, as if she didn't see the look of horror on her sister's face.

"T-That's not it!" Yuzu said, frantically waving. "It's just, two girls come from out of nowhere and we don't even know where they're from! Not only that but Akashiya-san said she was willing to share him even though Ichi-nii is already going out wit the other one!"

As if it wasn't horrible enough, another thought entered her mind that filled her with absolute dread. "Oh no… does this mean Ichi-nii is a… is a… is a…"

For a brief moment, Karin was interested, wondering what Yuzu was going to say. For the first time in twenty minutes, Yuzu had seemingly been stopped, speechless.

"'Is a…' What?" Karin beckoned.

"Is a… player?" Her voice shrunk to a miniscule size at the last word, and Karin couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"So he's living every guy's dream, big deal." Karin resumed reading, "You should be happy that he's happy."

At those words, Yuzu hung her head. Karin was right. She _should_ be happy for her brother. He had a girlfriend and he was happy… even if some of the circumstances were a bit too much for her. She should probably apologize to him.

Karin watched as Yuzu climbed out of her bed. She looked absolutely down in the dumps, and she couldn't help but shake her head. Really, this family was so ridiculous sometimes that she wondered how she managed to stay sane all this time.

However, as she found out, 'sane' was merely relative.

X

"Didn't you have enough with cake?" Ichigo couldn't help but be amazed that Kurumu had ordered a double-scoop, mint-chocolate ice cream in a large waffle cone.

"It's not my fault." She said as she licked around the ball of ice cream. "This… place… has a lot of stores with sweets!" She had been about to say 'world' but managed to catch herself in time.

"Hmm. You'd eat anything if it were sweet wouldn't you?" He said in a casual tone.

"What?" She was too busy licking the melting parts. Despite it being cool, it was still warm enough in the sun for ice cream to melt. Her tongue lashed out at the ice cream, licking up the gooey drops that slide down the ice cream. The heat from her breath was melting it as well, so she had to use more of her tongue to lick it all up. The succulent drops dribbled down into her mouth where she greedily lapped it all up, not letting a single one escape. She even pressed her lips against the cold treat, seemingly sucking it up before her tongue resumed its work.

Ichigo surreptitiously grazed a finger just below his nose, catching some blood that had escaped his nose. Huh… the cold must've been affecting his sinuses…

When he glanced back at Kurumu, his jaw nearly hit the floor when she had already downed one of the large scoops that had been placed in her ice cream. That didn't make any sense! He had only turned around for ten seconds at MOST. How could she have finished that much so quickly? He turned his head, maybe he was just hallucinating. Once he turned back again, the first scoop would be there.

He turned.

Now the second scoop was gone along with the top part of the cone itself.

_Daammmn…._

'_**No kidding. I wonder what **_**else**_** she could do with that tongue of hers?'**_ The innuendo, however, was lost on Ichigo, who was too busy staring at Kurumu.

He watched as she gobbled up the cone, munching it thoroughly as her face took on differing looks of glee and happiness. She murmured happily as she licked the tips of her fingers, sometimes staying on one finger to get all the taste out of it. Though she wasn't doing this to deliberately tease Ichigo, it had the same reaction, if not more since she was being so innocent about it.

Finally she smacked her lips, indicating that she was done. "That was great! It was so sweet and cold that it makes me want to eat more. Can you buy me one more Ich…go?" Kurumu turned around, looking sideways when she found out that Ichigo wasn't with her. Finally she turned behind her and noticed Ichigo crouching on the ground, holding his face. Upon closer inspection she saw him actually pinching his nose.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" She looked at him with concern, having never seen him in this state before.

"Y-Yea." Ichigo replied before taking in a gulp of air, "I'm fine." He stood up, showing that he was indeed fine.

She was still worried, but since he said he was fine, he must've been. "Alright," Then she smiled, forgetting about the ice cream, "So where do we go next?"

Ichigo mentally sighed with relief. "Well, we could just walk around and relax if you want."

"Sure. I'd like to get out of the crowd actually." She smiled at him as he took his place next to her. They began to walk.

X

A little girl with a witch hat stepped off the bus. She looked around, noticing that while this town didn't seem to have much magic, it had a different sort of power. It vaguely reminded her of Ichigo's own. Like his, it seemed to surround her. Strange, she hadn't noticed it before in other cities. Was it because she had been with him for so long, that she was starting to notice it?

She smiled. She wasn't here to think! She was here to get the threesome she so desperately longed for! Quickly she pulled out a map and went on her merry way.

X

Both people shivered. "Did you feel that?" Kurumu asked as they wondered what _that_ was all about.

Ichigo nodded. "I felt a disturbance in the reiatsu."

"Are you sure you should be saying things like that out loud?" Kurumu asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

Ichigo shrugged. "It's not like anyone will know what I'm talking about."

"Oh. I guess that's true." She surmised. "So what were we talking about?"

"I wasn't the one talking this entire time. I think you ate too many sweets." He poked fun of her, earning a feigned look of annoyance from Kurumu.

"Maybe I should make you eat some so you talk more!" She would've placed her hands on her hips had her hands not been wrapped possessively around Ichigo's arm. Then again, she didn't really mind.

"Good luck with that. I really don't get how you can feel fine with all that sugar in your system." He frowned.

"It's because all the sweets I've eaten before were homemade." She smiled at him, "And I always used the best ingredients!"

Ichigo felt like sweatdropping. "I don't see how that answers my question…"

"It does!" She told him earnestly, "If they're good ingredients, they won't' be as bad for you."

"Right…"

Kurumu let out a mock-exasperated sigh. She would have to teach him in the ways of cooking. Suddenly, she heard this loud blare that rumbled across the air.

"What was that?" She turned towards the direction of the noise.

"Huh? Oh that's the train that passes through Karakura." He paused for a moment before he looked at his surroundings.

'_Huh, we're near Chad's house.'_ He thought for a moment about visiting his friend. He probably wouldn't overreact about him having a girlfriend. Seeing nothing wrong with it, they changed directions.

"So where are we going now?" Kurumu asked, hopefully there would be another shop fully of candies and sweets!

"We're going to see a friend of mine." This caught Kurumu's attention.

"Is this friend a girl?" She asked casually so as to not arise suspicions.

"No." Ichigo really wasn't thinking that far ahead to worry about her question.

"Oh, ok." Ichigo looked at her, slightly puzzled, but Chad's house wasn't that far off. In fact, he could see it a bit away. Once they arrived at the front step, he knocked on the door.

Another knock sounded on the door.

"Guess he's not here." It was strange. Despite being a giant, Chad was probably one of the hardest people to find. He vaguely wondered what he was doing that he wasn't home on the weekends. Probably hunting for Hollows most likely.

"And I really wanted to meet him." She said a bit sadly, but then perked up. "What's he like?" She asked as they began their trek across Karakura town once again.

"Tall." Was the one prominent word that fit Chad so very well. "And he's Mexican."

"Really?" The gears in Kurumu's head turned oh so slowly. "Where's that?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Dunno."

"Wait, you don't know where that is? I thought you were friends?" She asked disbelievingly.

"We're friends where it counts I guess. He's helped me out a lot. We've been in fights together." Ichigo's emphasis on the word 'fights' made her realize _which_ fights those were.

"Is he strong like you?" She asked out of curiosity.

"He's strong." Ichigo paused, "But not like me."

"Ehhh… You seem proud of your strength Ichigo." She said when she noticed him straighten up slightly, a different air around him.

"I do?" He asked, not noticing any difference in the way he acted.

"Yup. You seem like you could take on the world and win." It was just an analogy, but she didn't know just how close to the truth that was.

"I doubt that." Ichigo replied, "but I guess I am a little proud. I protected everyone important to me with this power. I'd do anything for the people I care about."

He then turned to look at her, a serious, yet intense look in his eyes. "Especially for you."

Kurumu's heart skipped a beat, his deep tone sending static across her body. She grinned as she said with a stutter, "Q-Quit being so serious!" Then in a lowered tone, "You're going to turn me on…"

Ichigo blinked before he turned away. He felt like his face was on fire. "Don't' say that out loud!" He whispered loudly, as contradictory as that sounded.

"Not my fault!" She whispered loudly back, "You were so serious… it… it made me feel all warm and jittery inside."

"Still. I don't want people getting any weird ideas…" He murmured, letting the rest of the sentence die mid-way.

"There aren't many people around." She whispered back.

"Still..."

Kurumu sighed, feeling her body go back to normal. "Hey, why are we still whispering?"

"Uh…" Ichigo coughed, his normal tone back, "I don't know."

Kurumu shook her head. "You know, even if you don't believe it, you can be pretty silly sometimes."

"_Huh_?"

"You know." She gestured, though it didn't really help to make a point. "Sometimes you say or do things that seem kind of… silly. Like a kid!" She nodded to herself at her marvelous analogy. Ichigo on the other hand was simply boggled.

He was silly? Out of all the things he could describe himself, silly was _not_ one of them. Although, when he thought about it, he was a bit… softer... and at the moment, he didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"But you know." Kurumu tapped her chin, a slight smile on her lips, "It makes you sweeter than you already are. It makes me feel like I'm getting closer and closer to you."

He looked at her. He supposed it was alright for now.

"Ichigooo!" A childish, high-pitched voice rang across the distance as two heads turned to meet the source.

"Yukari?" Both quipped up immediately at the smiling, bouncing girl full of energy.


	5. Pert

**I was talking to a friend, and he said that my humor is high-brow (or was it eyebrow?). Wasn't really paying attention to him since I was eating at the time, but could someone explain that to me? I dun get it…**

**On that note, what's dry humor? And yes, I was free (a little bit) and was feeling creative, so I wrote another chapter to make up for the long update.**

**And yea, I made a twitter account… not that I know how to link it to my account, so any hints?**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Pardon, I think I butchered a phrase somewhere. Don't really know how it goes so, yea. Tell me if the chapter sucked, I'll re-do it. I just felt like, hey, I can get something else done, why not?**

**X X X X X X X X X**

"I don't believe it…" Ichigo muttered under his breath. His statuesque position screamed disbelief and a curse against his luck.

"Ichigo!" The tiny witch, excited, leapt up into his arms only to be intercepted by Kurumu.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurumu began, "He's mine, and don't you forget that!"

The little witch rubbed her head where Kurumu had hit her. She looked up with a pout. "So what? If he's fine with it, it should be alright!"

"No, I'm not alright with it." Yukari's eyes widened when Ichigo spoke, "Yukari… you're too young to even be thinking about that."

"Is it because my breasts are small?"

"They're not small." Kurumu quipped in, "They're outright flat."

Ichigo had to place a hand on both girls' foreheads, separating them before they began bickering. That didn't prevent either girl from trying to reach over and scratch each other's face. Had Ichigo not been stressed, he probably would've found the situation comical.

"This has nothing to do about b-b…" Ichigo cleared his throat, "This has nothing to do about c-chest sizes or anything. Yukari."

Said girl focused her attention on Ichigo while Kurumu huffed. "I could never be with you… you remind me too much of my sisters."

"You have sisters?" Yukari's eyes widened.

Ichigo nodded. "Yea. They're a bit older than you are though. Even so, whenever I see you, I see them and it's just wrong to me."

Yukari lowered her head, thinking. So… the reason he wasn't taking her in was because she was too childish then? She looked at him, "So… if I were more womanly, you wouldn't have any problems with it?"

A nagging feeling… nagged… away at the back of Ichigo's mind. He felt that whatever he said here would drastically alter the course of his future. "I suppose…"

Ichigo didn't understand Yukari's look at all. It wasn't sad or even disappointed. In fact, he couldn't make it out until a small grin played across Yukari's face. "So, when I'm older, I'll be able to have a threesome?"

Ichigo blinked before his face took on a look of exasperation. "Yukari…" Ichigo didn't know what to say anymore. She looked so… _innocent_ despite her intentions. He pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off the temptation to groan.

"Look Yukari." Now it was Kurumu's turn. The bluenette actually bent over to be at eye level with the witch. Of course, this caused a great deal of annoyance within the girl when she noticed Kurumu's large _assets_ just staring back at her mockingly. They were begging to be groped…

"Ichigo and I… we love each other. That's why we're able to be so close and intimate."

"Even though you haven't had sex yet?"

An angry tick mark pulsed on Kurumu's forehead, her face looking strained. "Yes… even though we haven't had sex yet."

"So much for being a Succubus."

Kurumu's hand twitched. Urge to choke… rising…

"If… Ichigo isn't ready, and then I won't force him." Was all she could say. Ichigo meanwhile stood in the background, not knowing whether he should enter. This topic… was not something he was comfortable around as indicated by the red tips of his ears. He blamed Yoruichi for that… but mainly because he _had_ been having thoughts about _this_ and _that_. He couldn't call himself a healthy teenager if he didn't.

Yukari still shook her head. "Nu-uh! If you're a woman, then you'd do anything to take over your man! You'd lavish him with kisses and then once he's weak, you rip off his clothes! Then run your hands all over those muscles… especially the one down _there_ and you…. Heh… hehe…heeee" At this point, Yukari looked distant as drool pooled at the edge of her mouth. Ichigo's eye twitched violently while Kurumu stared, flabbergasted. That… was actually a pretty good idea. She might test it out on Ichigo sometime.

Yukari snapped out of her daydream and oddly began staring at Ichigo's crotch, since she was at eye level with it. Ichigo, noticing her gaze, nonchalantly walked behind Kurumu, obscuring the little girl's view.

"Something the matter?" Kurumu asked when Ichigo didn't budge from his spot behind her.

"Err… no." Was his obscure reply. He stared somewhere else, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was… hiding something…

"Hmm." Kurumu didn't believe it, but she had bigger, or in this case, smaller fish to worry about it.

"So look. No matter what you say, Ichigo is not going to give in to a threesome with you and Moka." Kurumu emphasized by shaking her finger.

"You don't know that…" Yukari pouted, staring defiantly at Kurumu.

"I do know that actually. I am his girlfriend after all." She smiled when out of all the logic that was thrown at her, this little sentence seemed to have the greatest impact.

Yukari looked over at Ichigo, her imagination morphing his face into a sign that read, "Off Limits" in black and yellow.

Ichigo wondered if there was something on his face…

"Do you understand now?" Kurumu's voice wasn't authoritative anymore, but was soft since it looked like Yukari had finally realized it.

"Then…" Yukari looked back at Kurumu, still hopeful, "I'll just wait when I'm older."

Both Ichigo and Kurumu wanted to sigh then and there. On the bright side, it seemed she wouldn't be bothering them for a while.

Then Yukari grinned, "I'll be an adult next year!"

Both people face-palmed.

"Wait a minute, where are you going to stay?" Kurumu asked when she noticed that Yukari didn't seem to be carrying any luggage.

"Oh." Yukari stuck out tongue as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I hadn't thought that far. All I wanted was to be with Ichigo and Moka!"

All in all, Ichigo's circumstances were looking dire. All that was left was for Mizore and Tsukune to end up bunking with them.

X

"Something the matter Tsukune?" Mizore asked from next to him. Currently she was in his house, having a nice lunch with his family.

"I kinda felt like something is about to go very wrong." Tsukune blinked as he looked at his meal, his mother and even Kyou-chan looking weirdly at him.

He smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing."

X

Inside a certain house, a man began trembling. A rage unlike anything filled him. His eyes were bursting with flames as he shook off his stasis, the little plant that had been growing on his head withering and turning to ashes.

"LOLI!" He yelled with all his might before darting out of the house.

He, of course, had no idea where he was going.

X

"What's with that face?" Kurumu peeked up at Ichigo, whose face was twisted in an odd way.

"I feel like a train just derailed." He grimaced, "I don't like it."

Kurumu blinked. "You sound paranoid almost."

"I'm back home. I have reason to be." Was all he said, further confusing Kurumu before she remembered his dad.

"Well, now that I'm here, it shouldn't be all bad right?" Kurumu looked at him lovingly, which made Ichigo feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Hey! What about me?" Yukari pouted, not liking that she wasn't getting any attention.

Kurumu and Ichigo looked at each other before Ichigo remembered something he used to do with his sisters. He just wondered if it would have the same effect since Yukari didn't exactly have the normal thoughts of girls her age.

"Want me to give you a ride on my back?" The results were instantaneous as Kurumu's mouth slacked and Yukari looked like she had just won the lottery.

"Yea! Yea!" She jumped up and down happily while Kurumu eyed Ichigo.

"How come I don't get one?" Now Kurumu pouted.

Ichigo looked at her before his eyes were drawn a bit further downwards. He quickly looked up. "I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

However, Kurumu took that the wrong way. "Wait… are you saying… I'm fat?"

"Knew it! I knew you were fat! Those jugs really do just get in the way!" Yukari teased the bluenette, who in turn bonked her on the head.

"What?" Ichigo was baffled, "No. I never said that! I just said I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"That's the same thing!" Kurumu

"No it isn't!" Ichigo countered back. "And besides, I don't even know how you got that idea!"

Kurumu was still flustered, but began to realize that this was Ichigo. "So… then what did you mean?"

At that, Ichigo's ears turned red. "Well… I mean… you're on me… and…"

Now Kurumu was struck silly. Why was that not the first thing that came to her mind? Of course Ichigo wouldn't be able to handle it. Regardless of… certain intimate acts they've done, he would still probably get embarrassed over such a trivial thing. She smiled apologetically.

"Ah… sorry about that." She lowered her head slightly, "Girls are pretty sensitive to things like that you know?"

Ichigo blew out a relieved sigh. "Yea, I know." He let out a small smile before he was suddenly yanked backwards, nearly toppling over.

"Piggy-back ride!" Yukari enthused as Ichigo spun around, trying to gain his footing. Luckily he did and Yukari clung on to him. It seemed that despite her… _strange_ intentions, she was still a child at heart.

Ichigo shrugged a bit in order to better orient himself. He locked his arms just below Yukari's knees in order to act as a make-shift seat for her.

While he did this, Kurumu looked at him with a whimsical gaze. He didn't even seem to be annoyed by the sudden motion. In fact, he took it all in stride, like he'd done this many times before. His face, though not smiling, was still strangely happy, almost reminiscent. Even his aura seemed more… mature, more fatherly. It seemed Yukari noticed this too as her usual rowdy behavior suddenly settled down. She was still grinning, but she was quiet now and not fidgety. He really looked like a parent at the moment.

Kurumu had to take a deep breath to fight the growing _urge_ within her. She turned around and walked stiffly away. Who knew what she would do if she didn't turn away?

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at her behavior, but didn't say anything.

X

The trio garnered stairs. Only Ichigo seemed to notice this. Kurumu was too busy thinking about something and Yukari was too busy enjoying herself… or so he thought. Actually, now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard her in a while. Had she fallen asleep? His suspicions were proved correct when he felt Yukari nuzzle his neck.

He just hoped she didn't droo…

Too late…

"Hey, I think I'm going to go home to change my shirt." He saw her turn to look at him. He was surprised to find a light blush on her cheeks.

"That's alright." He noticed her visibly try to relax until she finally looked normal, "Sure, okay. My legs were getting tired anyway."

"Are you alright?" He asked. The concern in his voice made her feel warm again.

"Y-Yea… I just had a weird thought." Kurumu didn't want to tell him that she had imagined having a family with him. Not matter how hard she tried, it kept playing over and over in her head. He really was her Destined One.

Ichigo looked confused. "Well, don't think too hard. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Yea…" Kurumu sighed, then paused, "Hey wait…"

Ichigo grinned when he noticed that indignant look on her face. Kurumu huffed, shaking her head as she did so. At least the sudden change in topic made her forget what she was thinking about… for the most part that is.

"Wow, they're pretty young to be a family." Ichigo and Kurumu blinked as they heard the chatter.

"Maybe they adopted the little girl… are they already married?" The thought of being married sent a flush to both their faces. Although, Kurumu quite liked the sound of that idea. While it wasn't necessary for Succubus, she was always enchanted by the whole ceremony. It was a bit silly to her, yet, marvelous all at once. She kind of wished the Succubus race had something like that.

More or less, these were the comments all the way until the reached the section where Ichigo lived. The crowds died. They trekked in silence for a few minutes until the embarrassment faded away. Now they listened to the quite songs of fall as they made their way to the Kurosaki household. Kurumu peeked over her shoulder at Ichigo. "I had a great day today." Kurumu spoke up as Ichigo listened.

Ichigo smiled. "Yea, it was pretty good for me too." His smile faded a bit. "I wonder what goat-chin is going to say about Yukari…"

Kurumu put a finger to her chin. "As long as she doesn't say anything about a threesome, you'll be fine."

Ichigo gave her a flat look. "I'm screwed."

Kurumu grinned, only barely holding back her response to his unintentional euphemism. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure Yukari knows enough decency not to say things like that in the human world." She blinked, "Oops… didn't mean to let that slip out."

"Yea…" Ichigo replied dryly, "People are going to ask questions if you keep saying 'human' like that."

"Besdies," Kurumu switched topics, "I'm sure Yukari will get along with your sisters."

Ichigo sighed. "I hope so." He replied as he pulled out his keys despite holding Yukari. He even managed to open the door even with his arms full. Again, Kurumu couldn't help but notice how comfortable he seemed to be at taking care of kids. She gulped as she fought back a blush.

"Huh? He's not here?" Ichigo looked around. He was sure he had left him in the middle of the living room. He wondered what could've woken him up from his stupor.

"Ichi-nii! You're… huh?" Yuzu paused when she noticed a girl riding on Ichigo's back. Yuzu's face blanched, not another one!

"Hey, you alright? You look pale." Ichigo asked when he noticed her lack of color.

"Wahhh!" Yuzu turned around and ran away. "Playeerrrr!" She wailed as her footsteps disappeared upstairs.

'_Player?'_ Ichigo thought, confused. He shrugged before he moved towards the couch. Slowly, he lowered himself and let Yukari slide right off his back. He did it all in one fluid motion. Yukari didn't even flinch.

"You're really good at taking care of kids." Kurumu commented, feeling a warm atmosphere around Ichigo.

"Yea." He said as he straightened himself. "I had to take care of Yuzu and Karin for a while. Yuzu always latched on to me, so I'm used to it."

"What about Karin?" She asked curiously.

"She was always strong-willed. I only remember carrying her twice." Ichigo looked thoughtful as he remembered.

"Ehh… you really care for them a lot." She smiled, "That makes me happy."

Ichigo sent her a curious stare before taking a peek at Yukari. He noticed something. "Hey, where'd Moka go?"

X

Moka sweatdropped as she raised her hands nervously. Well, as well as she could with the basket in her hand.

"E-Everyone, I'm already taken…" Moka told them, but it was no use as the multitudes of boys and men continued to flock her.

X

"I don't know, but I'm sure she's alright." Kurumu said. The couple turned when they heard footsteps coming down.

"Yo." Karin greeted the couple. "I hear you have another girl with you?"

Ichigo sighed. He should've seen this coming. "Not another girl. Just a classmate."

Karin looked around. "So where is she?"

Ichigo gestured towards the couch. Karin walked around and noticed the little witch sleeping peacefully, a bubble expanding from her nose. She was almost tempted to pop it. Then she realized something.

"She isn't a girl. She's just a kid." Karin eyed Ichigo dangerously. "What's the meaning of this?"

Ichigo scowled. "It's not like that." Then his features softened, "She's a genius girl that skipped a few grades. She's only twelve." He eyed Karin, "I thought you guys would get along."

Karin eyed him back, but then her attention shifted towards Yukari. No further thoughts made their way to her head, instead she shrugged. "I don't mind, "She said, "You'll only have to worry about Yuzu acts."

"How come?" He asked.

"Dunno." She said even though she knew, "You'll have to ask her. She's been acting kinda weird ever since those two came along."

"Hm. Speaking of which, where is Moka?"

"I think she went shopping. Something about showing Yuzu a tomato recipe of some kind." Karin looked bored. "Is that all?"

Ichigo shrugged and she took it as her cue to leave.

"You know, she's not half bad when she's asleep." Ichigo turned to look at Kurumu who was kneeling next to where Yukari was sleeping. Ichigo's eyes turned disbelieving when Kurumu pulled on her cheeks despite her current status. To his surprise, Yukari didn't even bat an eye… of course… she'd have to be awake to bat an eye… anyway…

"Wow, talk about a heavy sleeper." She noticed the bubble was still expanding and contracting with each breath she took.

"You should quit messing with her." Ichigo frowned, and Kurumu found it a bit surprising that he had become protective.

"You really are different when you're at home you know?" She smiled when he looked confused. "You act more mature _and_ sillier. It's like you've lowered your guard completely.

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't exactly the deep thinker, and so he hardly spent time reflecting on his actions and his personality. If it worked, it worked. If it didn't, find some other way or beat it down.

"Yea well." He looked around to make sure his sisters weren't listening. "I'm not fighting every other day at home."

"True." She gave him that. She stretched, feeling slightly worn out. In retrospect, she probably _shouldn't_ have eaten that many sweets. Yet, they had tasted so delicious! Maybe there _were_ tasty, but she couldn't help but think that it had to do with Ichigo being there. Normally she really wouldn't eat that much even if they _were_ sweets. He made everything she ate sweeter, or maybe that was just hormones speaking for her. Either way, she really didn't mind. It was just a stray thought.

"I was right, you shouldn't have eaten so many sweets." Ichigo smirked when he saw Kurumu rub her eyes. "You're crashing."

"I guess I am. Mind if I rest in your bed?" She grinned despite the fact that her energy was leaving her.

Ichigo paused, his heart suddenly beating in his chest. Despite the fact that he knew that a bed plus two hormonally charged teenagers equaled something very naughty usually, he was actually considering it. She was tired, so it was likely she wasn't going to do anything right? Nothing would happen, or at least, that's what he told himself. Besides, his sisters were here and it's not like his dad, or Moka, wouldn't appear at a random time. There was no way they could go through all of that right? With each thought, he reassured himself that it would be alright. Ah, aren't hormones great?

"I-I think I can do that." Ichigo watched as Kurumu froze, her face registering surprise. "What?"

"You're actually willing to take me to bed?" Kurumu sounded positively disbelieving until he noticed his stern look.

Ichigo frowned… despite his red-tipped ears. "I-It's not like that! Besides, you're the one that said you needed rest…" He looked away for a second before looking back at Kurumu.

He saw her stand up, a strange look on her face before she grinned at him. "Alright, but you're going to have to carry me!"

Ichigo was about to nod before Kurumu ran towards him and leapt into her arms. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and Ichigo felt his heart go from zero to sixty in less than a second. She… was unbelievably warm. That, and the scent that made its way to his nose was unbelievably sweet and… tempting. She grinned at him, her eyes staring at him with a look that sent a wave of strange emotions crashing over him. It didn't help either that Kurumu leaned in and spoke in his ear.

"Take me away." She said breathily, an electrically charged shiver running down his spine. His hands, which had inadvertently been on her rear when she had jumped him, squeezed when the shiver passed. Kurumu let out a sound of surprise before she eyed Ichigo coyly.

"I-It wasn't on purpose!" Ichigo said with a strained voice. She only giggled as she placed her forehead on his, looking serene. His heart now hammered in her chest. Her lips were so close that he could almost feel them.

He momentarily lost focus on what he was supposed to do before Kurumu spoke up, mirth in her voice, "Well, are we going?"

"It's not my fault…" Ichigo muttered beneath his breath, but being so close to her face, she heard it.

"It is actually." She replied back, a grin on her face. "You made me fall in love with you."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit in surprise, before he shook his head good-naturedly. "I thought you were tired?"

Kurumu's grin widened. "Not tired enough to poke fun of you."

Ichigo smiled. "I love you too."

He was rewarded with a light kiss.

With that exchange of love, Ichigo began his trek upstairs. He momentarily stopped at the top of the staircase when he thought he saw something. He couldn't really check to see what it was, but he was pretty sure he saw someone retreat behind the door. Not really giving it much though, he made his way to his room.

Once inside, he gently laid Kurumu on his bed.

"Want to join me?" Her eyes were open, holding a twinkle of amusement when Ichigo went rigid. "Relax. I just want you next to me." Then she eyed him coyly, "Although… if you want to…"

"I'm alright." He quickly said. Though, a bit afterwards, he felt strangely disappointed the he had.

Kurumu mock frowned. "Oh well, I guess some other time then." She pretended to close her eyes, but she actually was peeking at him through her eyelashes. She was surprised to find that he actually seemed to be considering it. That meant he was actually starting to feel comfortable about being with her _in that way_. She only hoped that day would be soon.

If she only knew.

With eyelids fully closed, she patted the spot next to her… even though it was rather small now that she realized it. Ichigo's bed barely had room for two people. She wondered if he was actually going to do it when she felt the bed shift. Her heart jumped slightly when his warm, masculine scent washed over her. She reigned in her emotions though, thankful that she was having a sugar crash because at that moment, she wondered if she would've been able to _not_ jump him if she hadn't.

"This is… nice." He said hesitantly, not wanting to give Kurumu any funny ideas.

"I know," She turned on her side, facing him. "I think this is the best kind of rest I can get… at least for the moment."

Even though she could only see half his face, she still noticed his trademark scowl. "Relax, you're too rigid. What's the point in resting if you're going to be frowning like that?"

He turned his head towards her and spoke, "I wasn't the one needing rest."

"Are you saying you'd rather be somewhere else?" She was greeted with silence, "Thought so. Now then…"

She scooted over and curled up next to him, one leg over his as her left arm stretched over his masculine chest. She shivered as she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth and energy flow into her. She could hear the rapid thumps of his heart and couldn't help but smile that he was being affected by such a small thing like cuddling.

"Isn't that much better?" She tilted his head upwards only to be met be his intense gaze. Almost immediately she felt her face heat up at that look. It made her wonder what he was thinking about, especially since his scowl was much more intense than usual. The way he had looked at her… it was almost… _wanting_…

"Something wrong?" She asked before Ichigo reverted back to looking at the ceiling.

"Nothing." He said blandly. _'I can't believe I was actually considering it…'_ Ichigo thought as a certain _image_ flew by his mind.

Kurumu arched an eyebrow, not wanting to let this go.

"Come on, you can tell me." She leaned in and cooed in his ear, making him turn into a statue. She grinned as she saw his Adam's apple bob up and down with the gulp he took. She only added to the onslaught that was her feminine charm, by tracing circles around his framed chest, wreaking havoc on his mental defenses. A frustration began creeping inside Ichigo, one that he had never experienced before.

"I-It's nothing important." He refused to acknowledge he was holding something back. That didn't bode well for Kurumu, no sir, not none whatsoever!

"Oh really?" Ichigo felt like he had gotten himself trapped then and there, like a cat stalking a mouse, "Are you sure about that?"

Ichigo blinked. "Ummm… yea?"

He froze completely when she began to nibble on his ear. "O-Oi!" He tried to wrestle his way out, but for some reason couldn't find the energy to actually _do_ so.

"Tell me," Kurumu said in a sultry voice, "And I might just leave you alone."

She continued to nibble at his ear, starting at his earlobe before running her tongue just along the edge. To Ichigo, it was perhaps the strangest feeling he'd ever experienced… and the most pleasurable so far. He stood stock still as he felt her tongue run over his ear again and again. He could hear her giggle from time to time, knowing full well just how effective her torture was. Suddenly, all the frustration from her teasing welled up in him, an intense surge in energy filled him as he finally realized what he had to do.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He wasn't to be made fun of! He was going to show her once and for all!

Kurumu let out a small, startled cry when Ichigo rather forcefully took her hand and flipped her over. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she saw a fire burning in his gaze, threatening to consume her. "You know, I've had it that you're always teasing me and all that. I love you Kurumu, but I think it's time for a taste of your own medicine."

The growl in his voice sent tingles down along her spine, and before she could even ask, her lips were forcefully captured by Ichigo's. Had he come down any rougher, her lips might've been bruised. Regardless, the shock wore off when Ichigo began taking his fill of her soft, plush lips. She finally reciprocated, her heart beating wildly as she threw her arms around his neck, happy beyond belief that Ichigo had finally taken the initiative! She let out a small moan between kisses, only further fueling Ichigo's aggressive behavior. She gasped when he pulled away, her mind buzzing and her senses intoxicated with his scent and touches. Oh the touches. She didn't have time to register them, but she knew that his hands were roaming his back. Those large, masculine hands dragging themselves across a land of silky, porcelain-like skin, leaving fiery trails of pleasure wherever they went.

Her mind was numb, oh so pleasantly numb! An intense heat pooled somewhere below her belly, causing a mixture of pleasure and frustration to grow within her. She rocked her hips against his leg, and was overjoyed to find that he too was pressing himself against her. Now, her clothes began to feel very restricting, almost to the point of suffocating her. She wanted them off, but didn't want Ichigo to lose the momentum he had going. Suddenly, he pulled away. Kurumu had to orient herself, confused as to why he had done so. She blinked, her face flushed from the intimate moment, and gazed at Ichigo whose face was stern and rather confused as well.

"I uh…" He swallowed hard, every fiber in his being wanting to continue what he was doing. "I… didn't mean to go that far…"

Ichigo felt a hand touch his cheek and he looked down. Her longing look made him all the more want to just continue pleasing her.

"I didn't mind if that's what you're wondering." She grinned a grin that would've made most men fall and die happy on the spot. "I loved it… _all_ of it."

Ichigo knew he shouldn't. As he began closing the gap between their laps, he thought that he _really_ shouldn't go any further. As their lips met, he thought, screw it.

Their kiss, now much slower, was nowhere less passionate than earlier. Their kisses were long and deep, each focusing on the other more than anything. Kurumu let her hands roam freely across his scalp, digging through the locks of hair that she occasionally grabbed. She moaned as his hard chest mashed against her breasts, and she could feel the tips of her nipples graze against her bra. While the friction left a pleasant, buzzing sensation, she wanted that fabric more than anything to be Ichigo's bare chest. The kisses picked up pace, now becoming a bit more desperate, a bit more wanting, a bit more passionate. She clung onto his hair like a lifeline as he pressed his body against her, sinking into the bed.

'_Yes.'_ That was the one thing that went through her mind throughout all of this. The one single thought that formed through that buzzed mind. There was a slight pause in the kissing before Kurumu took in a sharp intake of breath as she felt mind-numbing static touch every fiber in her body. Her hands and even toes curled when Ichigo began kissing along her neck until he reached the lobe of her ear.

"Payback." He whispered in a gruff voice, sending terrifyingly wonderful chills down her spine. Tentatively, he took her earlobe between his lips and began massaging it. The response was instantaneous as he felt her wiggle beneath him, her round breasts clearly in desperate need of attention as they continously rubbed against him. That only seemed to further fuel the growing, burning desire within him. He admitted it. He wanted her, and he wanted her badly!

"H-Higher!" She whispered through a pleasure-laden voice. He obliged as he rolled his tongue across the tip of her ear, making a shuddering moan escape her lips. However, she wasn't going to let him have all the fun. Even as he was tending to his ministrations, her hand, with what little control she had, wandered across his chest. Slowly, she moved a hand beneath his shirt and across his rock-hard abs. Her body twisted when a particularly pleasant tingle emanated from her ear, causing her nails to rake across his taut muscles. She heard him groan, the first sign that he too was feeling pleasure from her touches. She grinned, despite her haze and continued to run her fingers down lower… and lower… and lower. She touched the button of his pants, and he seemingly had yet to even notice. Pure joy along with the ecstasy filled her. He was finally ready and willing!

In an effort to make sure everything went smoothly, she had to be in control for a moment. She turned the tables by turning _him_ around without throwing him off the bed, effectively entwining their bodies at the same time. His leg was between hers as was hers between his. She straddled him as she looked into his eyes, feeling his confusion and frustration. Those eyes… they wanted her so badly. She bit her lower lip. Just that look was enough to make her want to moan! All thoese pent up feelings were finally spilling out. Ever slowly, her hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt before she began pulling it upwards. She had expected resistance, but was delightedly pleased to find none. In less than two seconds, her boyfriend was bare-chested, an overwhelming feeling overcoming her at the prospect of finally becoming his at such an intimate level.

She gasped when he felt his hands touch her stomach. His arms were stretched out and she looked at that serious gaze of his. She couldn't help but grin at how silly he looked despite looking positively sexy at the same time. He was hesitant to lift up her shirt. She wasn't. Slowly, so as not to overwhelm him, she lifted up her own shirt. Finally it was discarded somewhere in the room. There she sat, on top of him, in all her glory. Her soft mounds were just begging to be touched, to be caressed. Ichigo's eyes nearly turned to swirls at being overwhelmed by such temptations, but he managed to stay sane. He lifted himself up to a sitting position, which confused Kurumu for a moment. Her confusion was short-lived as he kissed her, but this time much more gently. It was a loving kiss, one that melted her heart and made her fall in love with him all over again. With his hand on her back, he gently pulled her down and switched positions. He lifted up his ahead, pulling away from the kiss to look at her face.

"W-What?" She felt herself flush when he looked at her, this gaze a bit different than the others, though no less intense.

"You're beautiful." He gently said before he was thanked with a rather grateful kiss. Once more they waged a war on who could kiss the other silly first. But it didn't really matter since everyone was a winner in this war.

"Ichigo!" She gasped when his lips trailed downwards, towards her collarbone. He paused for a brief second, not knowing what to do before going with his first instinctual act: He licked it. The result was immediate as Kurumu arched her back, pressing her full chest against his. It seemed he had found an unexpected sweet spot. Once more, he licked it only to receive the same action. His heart pulsed in his ears as he decided to suck on the spot to see what it would do. His mind grew numb when not only did she give a throaty moan, but she raked her nails along his spine. He growled as he didn't feel any pain, but just the opposite.

"That's my tiger." Kurumu giggled at some inside joke that Ichigo didn't know. Suddenly, he heard a soft snap, causing him to look down. His eyes, among other things, bulged when the bra loosened. The fabric, which had been suffocating Kurumu's chest, was finally off… for the most part. It hung loose, just teetering, hanging onto the pert nipples which were hardened from their activities. Ichigo reached with a shaky hand, and clutched part of the farbric with his fingers.

The door opened.

"Oi, Ichigo, whose the loli on the c-c-cou…OWCH!" Ichigo knew that voice. His head turned like a rusty wheel, his eyes narrowed and dangerous and suddenly, Bostov, otherwise known as Kon, found himself in a very real threat of his life being extinguished. Even so, his eyes lingered towards the massive valleys of softness there were only barely hidden by fabric.

"Talk about having a great lunch…" Kon sighed wistfully before his vision was filled with Ichigo's hand.


	6. Sanity

**So now I know what dry/high-brow humor is. That makes a lot of sense now. My life makes much more sense. On that note, I have TWITTER up. In case you want to follow me, the link is on my PROFILE page. Also, I updated quickly, again, because I might actually be gone for a month. I will still reply to messages, I just wont' have time to write.**

**On a side note, ORIHIME SHOULD'VE RESTORED HIS POWERS! ARGH! AND WHERE IS KON? (In the manga)**

**X X X X X X X X**

"I never believed my little Tsukune would bring a girl home." The mother sighed wistfully as she turned towards Mizore. "Can I hear it one more time? It's just so amazing to hear!"

Mizore couldn't help but smile, even with her lollipop in her mouth. "Me and Tsukune are together, and we love each other very much."

Mizore nearly sweatdropped when Tsukune's mother let out a giddy giggle that made her sound morelike a little schoolgirl than a mature woman with a husband and a child. "I wish my husband was like that with me again…"

Mizore heard the woman's plea and couldn't help but give advice despite being the younger one. "You know," She said, "Men are dense, but sometimes you just need to tell them what you want." She remembered when Tsukune wouldn't do _that_ with her until she showed him how much she liked it. She blushed. It really was a good technique…

"I suppose so." She washed the dishes with her hopefully would be daughter-in-law. Said daughter placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her encouragingly, silently telling her to do her best!

"Are you guys done yet?" Tsukune poked his head into the kitchen, "The movie is about to start."

"Be right there." Mizore replied before Tsukune went back.

She turned towards the mother and said, "Be stubborn. It always works," before she finished cleaning and put away her share of dishes.

The mother had been thoughtful, unsure as to whether it would work or not. But this girl, her spirit was unwavering. She knew what she wanted. It had surprised her to find that Tsukune was already having _those_ kinds of relations with his girl… actually, she had downright fainted… but it was because this girl was so stubborn. With a nod, the mother took a resolute breath. She was going to knock the socks off her husband's feet! Well, when Tsukune and Mizore left that is. Said girl looked at her quizzically before she replied with a dismissive, if embarrassed look.

"Let's get going, ne?" The mother smiled and Mizore nodded.

X

Moka was panicking, fearful that she was actually forced against the wall by the ferocious crowd. An unpleasant shiver ran down her spine when she felt someone run their hand down her spine.

'_Not again!'_ Moka thought morbidly. She was hoping someone would save her as those groping hands reached at her with twisted desire. She closed her eyes. One…two…three…four…

Nothing happened.

She opened one eye, noticing a massive body in front of her. She opened the other and was able to take in the person's form. He was tall, very tall, and muscular with muscles that rippled with power. She couldn't' see his face since he was facing away, but she did notice some of the males back away, seemingly knowing who this person was.

Once cocky guy, however, didn't seem fazed. "Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are? Get out of the way! This is my girl!" He bared his teeth like an angry dog.

Moka fidgeted slightly when the tall figure turned his head and spoke to her for the first time. "Are you two together?" He asked, his voice deep like rumbling thunder.

Moka quickly shook her head.

The man turned his head towards the punk, standing silently still. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." He sneered as he tried making his way past the giant. An enormous hand stopped him, the giant's hand all but swallowing his chest. Only then did the punk know how utterly screwed he was as he was lifted up as if he were nothing.

In reality, he really was nothing. It was at this moment that the rest of the males realized they had forgotten something at home…yea, that was it! Quickly they all left the area, only leaving Moka, the giant, and the punk.

"Y-You can have her! No harm done right?" The delinquent grinned nervously before he was promptly dropped on his ass. Like a wounded dog, he back-peddled and scurried away with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you ver much!" Moka said gratefully when she no longer felt like she was going to be groped.

"What's your name?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Chad." His seismic voice practically reverberated against the walls. He stared at her for a second longer before he turned away. Moka blinked at the strange greeting, but twisted her lips into a half-frown. It didn't seem right that he had saved her and simply walked away. She needed to properly thank him! Whether it was his quiet strength or something else, she wanted to get to know him better. That and there was something strangely familiar about him despite having never met him before.

"Wait!" She quickly ran up to his side. Chad, as he was known, simply glanced at her.

"I didn't introduce myself." Moka began in a pleasant tone. "I'm Akashiya, Moka."

Chad simply nodded his acknowledgement and continued walking while Moka felt like sweatdropping. Not liking the silence, she asked, "Do you live around here?"

"Yes."

Again, Moka felt like sweatdropping for the fifth time in those few moments with him. She lowered her head, gripping her basket as she desperately thought of something to say. Looking back to the giant, she saw him put a carton of milk in it. She hadn't even noticed it until now. It really looked like a toy in his hands.

"You're pretty tall." Her tone was filled with amazement, "Where are you from?"

"I was born in Okinawa, but I have Mexican heritage in me." Moka was pleased to find that he could actually say more than three words at a time.

"Mexico…" Moka put a thoughtful finger to her chin, "That's south of the United States of America correct?"

She noticed a slight pause as he had been about to pick up some eggs. "That's right." His voice, barely a quarter of a pitch higher, sounded surprised. "How did you know?"

Moka smiled. "I studied well."

"I see." Chad continued with his errands. Even so, Moka continued to follow him, curious to find out who this person was.

"I heard Mexico had a lot of unique plates." She looked up at him. "What's your favorite?"

She noticed this question seemed to get him thinking. After a moment of deliberation, he replied. "Pozole."

"Oh!" Moka's face brightened, having heard of that plate before. "That's a soup right? Kind of salty?"

Chad nodded. He was astounded she knew so much even if his face looked like he was playing some serious poker. He noticed Moka's eyes widen, almost as if she had just remembered something.

"Sorry Chad-san, but I have to get going." She smiled apologetically, "I need to begin preparing for dinner tonight!" She bowed gracefully. "I hope to meet you again sometime soon, and thanks again for saving me!"

She turned and disappeared down an aisle. Chad looked at the empty spot before going back to his shopping.

X

Even if Kon couldn't feel pain with his soft body, that didn't mean Ichigo couldn't give him a good throttling. He was shaken so badly that had he had a real body, his organs would've been liquefied by the intensity of the shaking. It didn't help when Ichigo's fierce stare was made more horrifying by the blackening of his sclera.

However scary Ichigo might've been at the moment, it was _nothing_ to the truly malevolent and venomous aura behind Ichigo as the buxom beauty, now fully clothed, stalked over towards him.

"Ichigo…" Kurumu spoke, her tone cold and merciless, "Hand him over."

Ichigo was more than happy to oblige, though, a bit of curiosity made its way to his features. He wondered what she would do. Even his Hollow felt oddly giddy, perhaps sensing Kurumu's intentions. Kon's face was a look of pure, abject horror as an illusion of screaming voices surrounded him.

Warning: Due to the graphic nature of this torture, it cannot be written nor aired at the moment. Please stand by.

-_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn._

Ichigo, for the first time in a while, felt a little bit of fear. Meanwhile, his Hollow was absolutely delighted to find someone who could be as cruel as him. Truly, this woman was perfect in every way! Zangetsu, on the other hand, was trying to fix the AC unit in his plant biome. The sudden heat wave had killed most of the plants in his garden.

While Ichigo had only caught a glimpse of the illusion, he knew whatever she had shown Kon had been the very definition of real to him. That was true terror on his face. If anything, that little-girl scream was more than enough proof to show the fright he had been exposed to. He made a mental note to not try and get interrupted next time, or to piss her off.

He blinked.

Wait, _next_ time? It sounded like he was planning on it…

His head turned when he heard footsteps. Realizing he was still shirtless, he did an amazing feat by throwing himself on the ground, grabbing his shirt and rolling, and putting on the shirt by the time he had stood up and the door opened.

"I heard a scream, what's wrong?" A panicked Yuzu entered the room, her eyes darting around to find the source.

"Err…" Kurumu hid Kon behind her back instinctively as she and Ichigo shared a look. Kurumu was the first to reply.

"We were watching t.v." Kurumu smiled sweetly while Yuzu looked at her oddly.

"Ichi-nii doesn't have a t.v." She replied, almost deadpan.

Ichigo decided to handle this. "There were probably some kids playing outside. You used to scream a lot remember?"

Yuzu blushed, staring in disbelief that Ichigo would bring up that part of her life. "H-Hey!"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "What? It's true. You screamed when you were mad, happy, hungry, and just about everything else."

The girl's embarrassment grew ten-fold. It didn't help that the other girl was holding back a giggle. In truth, Kurum was amused at how cute Yuzu looked at the moment. She really loved her brother didn't she? Without, you know, going too far.

"How cruel…" Yuzu's face saddened as she hung her head. It really _was_ an embarrassing time of her life, even if she was young enough for it to be considered acceptable.

Ichigo shook his head before he went over, standing squat with his knees bent so he could see her eye-to-eye.

"I wasn't making fun of you." He said seriously, yet kindly. He noticed her still frowning, which was unusual of her. "Is something wrong?"

Yuzu looked slightly surprised. "What do you mean?" She asked, feigning ignorance though she didn't know why she was. She was surprised he even noticed.

"You've been acting kind of strange. I was just curious." Yuzu felt his eyes roam her face and she suddenly began feeling her actions weigh upon her conscious. He was genuinely concerned, and here she was, acting all spoiled.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Yuzu's eyes looked up to see him running a hand through his hair. "You are growing up after all."

When he smiled at her, she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry!" She blurted out, startling Ichigo slightly. He looked at her as she dug her toe into his floor, seemingly trying to dig a hole to escape the situation.

"I don't get it." Ichigo shook his head good-naturedly, "but it's alright Yuzu."

Yuzu felt her little heart lighten. Seeing that kind look on his face made it all the more reassuring, even if he didn't know exactly what she had done. That was all she needed as she threw her arms around Ichigo's neck in a hug. Ichigo returned it, lightly rubbing her back like he did when she was younger.

"I'm not going to fall asleep Ichi-nii." Yuzu said, her tone joking, knowing what he was doing was only reflex.

"My bad." He was glad she was feeling well enough to joke around. Whatever was bothering her seemed to be gone. Yuzu pulled away, the same familiar smile on her face that Ichigo was used to seeing. He blinked when he saw Yuzu stare at Kurumu oddly. She mouthed words that Ichigo couldn't quite read. Granted, he was horrible at lip-reading, and that's how Yuzu and Karin had managed to steal cookies without him knowing on occasion.

Finally she turned back to him and said, "Thanks Ichi-nii."

He grinned. "Any time." With those words, Yuzu turned around and left. Ichigo blew out a sigh, glad _that_ was over with. Unbending his knees, he got up and turned towards Kurumu… whose mouth looked like it could swallow something rather large…erm…

"What's wrong?" His voice seemed to shake her out of her stupor as she shook her head.

"I'm going to have to talk with Moka." She replied cryptically.

"Huh? Why?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

Kurumu sighed. "It's nothing." She saw him, still obviously curious and couldn't help but smile at his look.

"But…" She walked over to him, a sensual sway in her hips. "Why don't we continue what we were doing earlier?" Her voice was thick with obvious desire.

While Ichigo felt more than willing to continue, he felt they shouldn't. "I… can't…" he was surprised to hear the vast disappointment in his own voice.

"Well." She pinned him against the door, effectively closing it before her slender fingers reached out to lock it. "How about now?"

Ichigo was losing this battle, he knew it. What surprised him was that he didn't mind. He was actually looking forward to it. But he shouldn't, couldn't, and woudn't. He was about to open his mouth when he saw a certain flash goddess staring at him through the window with a Cheshire grin on her face. His open mouth now went slack-jawed. Kurumu noticed his stare, and look of shock, and followed his line of sight.

She blinked. He was staring at the window? She now looked at him with concern. Maybe this really was too much for him to handle. She mentally sighed. She supposed she would have to hold back… for now.

"I understand Ichigo." She patted his chest, her hand lingering for a moment before she pulled away, not trusting herself to leave it there a second longer. Damn, her desire was still going full steam.

For his part, Ichigo managed to look relieved and disappointed at the same time. "Thanks." Almost unconsciously he brought a hand to rub her cheek. His heart thumped when he saw her shiver, deriving pleasure from just this little touch.

"Heh… looks like I'm going to have to fix this." She murmured to herself as she pulled away. "Be right back!"

She disappeared into his bathroom. He blinked when he thought he heard her voice. Was she talking to herself? Fueled by curiosity, and hormones, he walked closer to the door. All he heard were muffled sounds until he leaned in closer, then he realized what these sounds were. They were moans… and occasionally his name was heard. With a gulp, Ichigo forced himself out of his room before he did something he… probably wouldn't regret… hmm…

He shook his head, nearly stumbling down the stairs. "Damn." He muttered as he took in a relaxing breath. It didn't do much good as images of what Kurumu could be doing flooded his mind. He threw himself on the couch… or would've had Yukari not been there. The little girl was sprawled with not a care in the world… which was probably true. He sighed. She was taking up the entire space. Begrudgingly, he sat at the foot of the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v, flipping through channels as he did so. The motion relaxed him somewhat as he found a show he relatively enjoyed. Finally he had found his distraction.

_Bonk!_

"Geh…" Ichigo turned his head to find that Yukari had shifted in her sleep, inadvertently kicking him. He moved her foot off his head and back onto the couch. With that done, he turned back to watching t.v.

Not a few minutes later did trouble come walking through the door.

"Children of my genes, I have returned!" Isshin explosively entered the house, expecting a fanfare of some sort.

All he received was a wave from Ichigo who was somewhere on the other side of the couch.

"I've lost them Masaki-chan!" Isshin fell to his knees with a comical cry. Then he quickly got up.

"So where is everyone?" Isshin finally asked after regaining his composure.

"Dunno." Was ichigo's could-care-less reply. Not that he didn't care about his family or friends, he just didn't care enough to answer his dad's question.

Suddenly he found himself in a headlock. "Is that how you treat your father?" Isshin bellowed, unintentionally waking up the girl on the couch.

"Whaz goin on?" Yukari slurred sleepily. She rubbed her eye as she opened her mouth in a yawn.

The room grew dead quiet. Yukari turned her head to find Ichigo head-locked by a funny-looking man. Immediately she reacted by pulling out her wand and shouting. "Get away from my Ichigo!"

The man, having been shocked, released his grip on Ichigo. His head turned, like a robot, towards Ichigo and like a robot, he spoke in a monotone. "Ichigo… what… is… this?"

Ichigo rubbed his neck, both to relieve the pain and from nervousness on how to approach the subject. "She's a classmate."

"She's TWELVE!" Isshin's face drained of color as he looked at his son in a new, if horrible light.

He was a player!

Ichigo face-palmed. "Nothing weird is going on…" he groaned as his father's eyes continued to look at him disbelievingly.

"It's true, nothing is going on." Yukari quipped, surprising Ichigo at her thoughtfulness… until she said, "I wish though."

Immediately his eyes darted towards his father… to find him grinning?

"I see how it is." Isshin rubbed his goat-chin, nodding in understanding.

He turned to Ichigo and slapped a hand on his shoulder. "You've inherited my good looks and charm after all Ichigo. It's no wonder you've even got loli's after you!" He nodded to him, pleased, but he warned Ichigo, "Careful though, with great power comes great responsibility."

Ichigo didn't know whether to let out a groan at the fact that this man was his father, or breathe with relief that this situation had effectively been settled. He felt the second choice was more apt.

"So little one," Isshin spoke to Yukari, "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Yukari finally figured out this man was Ichigo's father. She smiled and suddenly Ichigo felt like the world was about to collapse.

"I came to see my best friends, Ichigo and Moka!" She said happily, Isshin nodding appreciatively. Ichigo, who had expected something worse to come from her mouth, fell to the floor, for the most part that is.

"Isn't that nice. Right Ichig…go?" Isshin found his son squat on the floor, clutching his heart like he was having a heart attack.

When Ichigo finally realized their cover hadn't been blown, he slowly got up and eyed the two, which were looking at him oddly.

"I'm… going to get some fresh air." Was all he said before he quickly and stiffly left.

Isshin and Yukari looked at each other.

X

Ichigo walked around for a bit, doing a little reviewing and introspection. He had never been more stressed than right now. Sure he wasn't fighting off enemies that could bring the world to its knees, but this was just as stressful in its own way. Had it been Kurumu who had just shown up, heck even Moka, by herself, things wouldn't be as difficult. Of course, fate had dealt him too many cards and he didn't know what to do with them. For one, he had to make sure Yuzu or Karin didn't find out, nor his dad for that matter, about them being monsters. Secondly, his sisters still didn't know about him and his dad being Soul Reapers, though, Karin did seem to have an idea. She always was unusually perceptive for her age.

He sighed as he paused mid-step, dragging his fingers through his hair in order to relieve tension. All at once he looked bemused, tired, and annoyed. He wondered how often this happened to other people. In just two years, he's visited two different worlds. What next, an alien girl was going to land in his lap? No, that would be drawing the line on how ridiculous one's life can get.

"Boo!" For his part, Ichigo barely flinched even if the sudden voice in the quiet outside did startle him. He knew that voice.

"Yo." He saw Yoruichi standing there, grinning from ear-to-ear as if she had a secret that needed to be told.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He noticed she looked reminiscent… and he suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Remember when you saw me naked?" The bad feeling grew ten times worse.

"Yea…?" He said hesitantly and Yoruichi grinned in a way that threatened to split her face.

"I'm not going to lie Ichigo, I got tingles that day." She casually walked over to him, "And seeing you with that girl, I suspect you can give me more than just tingles now right?"

Yoruichi laughed when Ichigo began sputtering. She couldn't tell if he was red from anger or from embarrassment. Either way, it was outright funny!

"That's not funny!" Ichigo nearly growled as Yoruichi finished her bout of laughter.

"Sorry, sorry!" After she had her laugh, she gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, despite his harsh look.

"So what do you want?" Ichigo's tone was lacking any semblance of humor, and the flash goddess couldn't help but grin at that. He never could take being made fun of.

"Ah that." She dug in a pocket, fishing for something, "Kisuke wanted me to give you something. He said it should help you in the future."

This immediately caught Ichigo's attention. He wandered if it was information related to his "disappearance" to certain people? Yoruichi finally seemed to find it as she handed the object to Ichigo. It felt rather squishy to be a USB, so he decided to take a closer look.

"Wait a minute…" His eyes widened as he realized what this was.

He snapped his head up only to see the flash goddess a mile away. Not being able to do anything about it, he turned back to look at the condom in his hand. The tips of his ears burned as he thought about… wait a minute…

"How the hell did he know I have a girlfriend?" He muttered darkly. Then his face paled, did he have some secret camera following him? No… that couldn't be it. That would be too weird even if it _was_ Hat'n clogs. And so, Ichigo took a deep breath, forcefully calming himself down. Quickly, before anyone he knew saw him with the offending item, he stuffed it in his pocket.

Deciding he had had enough air, for all the good it did, he turned around and walked back home.

X

Ah… what would it be like to be Ichigo at the moment? What would it be like to find absolute chaos in one's own home? Ichigo found out the answer to that question as soon as he opened the door. His flat look suggested disbelief, which would make sense. He stared at the developing scene as one Kurono Kurumu, and one Sendo Yukari, were verbally arguing while his father sat in the sidelines, eating a bowl of ramen. Ah yes, it wouldn't be total chaos without _some_ sort of physical violence, hm? Those were seemingly the girls' thoughts as they reached for each other's faces and began stretching their flesh to outrageous proportions.

Oh… what's this? When did Moka get back? Ah, that's right! She could've arrived when he had gone out for a walk. Wonderful deduction! Of course, Ichigo didn't much care when she got here. Rather, he cared why she wasn't doing anything about the fight. More to the point, while the fighting was going on, Moka saw fit to talk to his father. It actually looked like they were holding a pleasant conversation at that. Dread unlike any other began unfolding in the recesses of Ichigo's mind. With each passing moment meant they were one step closer to revealing something they shouldn't.

Ichigo's face brightened with hope as he saw Yuzu walk down the stairs. Surely she would stop it! Her eyes widened, she took a step… she was stopped. Ichigo's face fell, his hope was shattered by his other sister, who had deemed it interesting enough to see the two fighting despite having never met Yukari and despite Yuzu's protests. Then, to his added horror, Yukari pulled out her wand. It began to glow with magic and Ichigo's heart froze with fear as he tried to run to intercept the wand. He was beaten to the punch as Moka threw herself and, almost as if in slow mowtin, tackled Yukari like a lineback. The wand slipped form the young witches' hand as she let out a startled cry. Dazed, the girl wondered who had tackled her. To her little heart's surprise, it was the gorgeous Moka! Quickly, before the chance could escape, she wrapped her small arms around Moka as she mashed her face into her breasts. Moka let out a startled sound as the girl latched onto her, blissfully unaware of the reactions of those around her.

Ah, to be young and unaware again…

Ichigo's bottom jaw had officially broken off, dug a crater into the earth, and popped out on the other side. His sanity was being tested to the limits, and grew ever closer to the breaking point with each moment gone by. He felt a stab at his sanity when his crazy father shifted his non-existent glasses to get a better look at… Moka's panties. Strawberries… figures.

Ichigo's eyes shifted at this point, his numb mind had effectively cut off his hearing in order to fix the damage that was undoubtedly being dealt to his it. He saw Yuzu pulling away from Karin's grip. He couldn't hear anything, but he could tell she was yelling something as she ran over in slow motion. Everything was in slow motion actually. Ichigo's eyes were glazed over as he thought how oddly comical the situation suddenly was. He let out a choked sound, almost as if he didn't know how to laugh. Oh, it looked like his dad had finished his ramen. No, that's not right! The hot bowl had actually fallen from his hands and onto his lap, making him dance like a madman. And so, the last thing our broken hero saw before his eyes rolled to the back of his head was a bowl sailing in the air, smacking Kurumu and knocking her out. She was unconscious and as the darkness pulled at his mind, so would he.

Ah, peace…


	7. Decisions

**Ah well. All's good I suppose. This chapter, hopefully, will be good enough to restart my urge to write. Pardon for anything being off, though, I don't think there is. Never can be too sure. Oh, and Merry Early Christmas! I guess this is sorta like a treat huh?**

**You know, I was actually thinking of making a Bleach/Halo/Star Wars crossover. Wouldn't that be something? Of course, this crossover wouldn't be particularly… well, it'd be considered dark. Technically speaking though… it'd be a Spider-man/Bleach/Halo/Star Wars crossover… but that's only technically speaking. Even MORE technically it would be a Spider-man/Stargate Atlantis/ Bleach/Halo/Star Wars crossover since I'd be borrowing elements from all these stories. Would you guys like to see it? If yes, I could insert it as one chapter (don't review!) before later replacing it. I'm just not sure I could actually go with it since I don't know much about Halo except from what I've read and the games, but I can give it a shot**

**X X X X X X X**

He heard voices. Concerned voices. They all seemed so… very familiar to him. Did he know these people? He was sure he did, otherwise, why would they be talking to him? He cracked open an eye, and was immediately bombarded by the harsh light of his room. The lights were on… did that mean it was already night time? The voices grew louder, but not clearer. They sounded muffled, like someone had stuffed cotton in his ear.

Grasping for his ears, he realized there was indeed no cotton. He swallowed and his ears popped. Finally, he could understand what the voices where asking.

"Are you alright? Ichigo, Ichigo!" Said boy turned his head and was rewarded with the face of his beautiful girlfriend. He blinked, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He noticed there were other people in the room, including the graceful Moka and the young witch Yukari.

"Yea." He sounded tired, with every right to be. After all, it's not every day that you have a nervous breakdown.

Kurumu let out a breath of relief, which was imitated by Moka and Yukari.

"I thought you died." Then she paused, and said softly "Again…"

After dying many times, Ichigo had actually come to appreciate the irony of that statement. He gave a slight chuckle, which made the girls all the more relieved. If you were laughing, then you had to be okay, right? That's what they assumed, and in this instance, they were right.

Ichigo straightened himself on the bed. He felt oddly sore, even though he hadn't really done anything. Maybe it was just the stress. He turned to Kurumu and said, "I'm alright."

There was a silence in the room. All the girls felt a bit guilty. They knew they shouldn't have done that, especially since Ichigo could've gotten in some serious trouble. Not just with his family, but the school, which strictly prohibits the truth about monsters being revealed in the human world. They could've gotten expelled and all. They didn't know how it was possible, but the school had ways of tracking anomalies created by monsters, such as magic or transformations. What was scarier is that they seemed to only track the ones that broke the rule in _public_. How they knew this would remain a mystery for all of eternity.

Kurumu was about to speak up, not liking the silence when they all heard scuffling outside the door. Almost out of reflex Ichigo vaulted out of bed, opened the door, and kicked whoever was on the other side. He connected with a satisfying _whump_ and the man who had been eavesdropping was knocked back against the wall.

Ichigo felt like saying something, like, how dare he invade his privacy, but he wasn't feeling up to it. It was mainly instinct that had taken over, not conscious will. He didn't even feel remorse for his father, who was massaging his chest and was whining like a wounded puppy.

Ichigo closed the door.

"Don't you think that was kind of harsh?" Moka asked, actually feeling slightly bad for the man. Ichigo shook his head.

"Nah, he always does this." His face deadpanned, "You should see when he jumps me while I'm sleeping."

They all tried picturing it, and actually giggled at it. They could very well see Ichigo's father, who was basically a kid trapped in an adult's body, jumping on top of Ichigo and trying to noogie him to death.

Finally the mood lightened up, and even though Ichigo wasn't smiling, Kurumu was somehow able to tell that he was in a better mood. Almost as if waiting for said mood to happen, Moka got up and said, "Oh, dinner is about to be ready. I think we should all go eat."

At that point, they all heard Ichigo's stomach growl. Everyone in the room smiled, and even Kurumu giggled until her own stomach growled. Then she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as Ichigo shook his head.

"I guess we might as well head downstairs right?" Yukari said. Not a moment later they were already heading downstairs.

X

Elsewhere, the mother of a certain teen prepared herself for a _very_ special night. She perfumed herself, put on her most daring undergarments, and even went as far as to comb her hair. Her body shivered, partly from excitement, and partly from nervousness. She smiled to herself before unlocking the door to the bathroom. It creaked open to reveal her husband reading the comics, not paying any attention to her until a whistle caught his attention.

He stared at his wife, before looking back at his book. Then his eyes bulged and he did a double take. His jaw slackened as he fought to grasp what was happening.

"Uh…huh?"

"Darling, you know, it's been so long since we've… _played_ with each other." The mother, now turned woman, said as she slowly made her way over to her husband. "I… I want to experience my youth again!"

Needless to say, by then, the man was more than _up_ for the challenge. His wife quickly slipped between the sheets and made her way over to him. Automatically he embraced her, seeing anticipation and excitement in her eyes. It didn't take long, and even though it _had _been a while, he was about to show her that he had not forgotten her favorite touches.That night would be spent consummating their marriage in the most satisfactory of ways, if not the best.

Somewhere near an undisclosed location, a pair of teens walked calmly before they stopped when one of them shivered.

"Are you cold Mizore?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore gave him a flat look, to which he replied with a sheepish grin. "Right, Snow Girl, sorry."

"It's alright." Mizore replied as she pondered what that strange feeling had just been. She turned to her boyfriend and suddenly asked, "Hey, what would you do if you suddenly got a brother or sister?"

Tsukune was woefully confused by her query, but he did his best to answer. "I'd be surprised as heck… but if it happens, it happens right?" He blinked, "Why?"

Mizore shrugged. "No reason."

He stared at her oddly, before shrugging it off. Still, now that she said it, he felt an ominous feeling that hung in the air like a fog.

It seemed this moment in time held lots of gears that were turning for many people, not just our orange-haired hero.

X

She couldn't help it; she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. "Kurosaki-kun is back?" She clutched her phone close to her ear eagerly. So excited she was that she failed to notice the hesitant pause at the other end of the line.

"Yea… he is." She hadn't meant to mention him. It had sort of come up. That was the strange thing about Orihime, whether she knew it or not, her excited chatter lowered people's defense and made them say things they hadn't meant to. At least for her, she wasn't sure whether it happened with anyone else or not.

"I'm so relieved that he's alright." She sighed, a weight lifted off her shoulders. Her buzzing mind filled itself with thoughts, as her heart warmed at said thoughts, which were mainly about the subject of the conversation. She wondered if he had grown more handsome, possibly, grown taller? Maybe his voice had gotten deeper or maybe… he had finally learned how to be romantic. Maybe he would come over with a rose carried in his mouth while offering her a sauerkraut/raspberry cake topped with ice cream? Maybe…

"You still there?" Orihime fumbled clumsily with her phone when she had nearly dropped it after being pulled out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yea!" She asserted quickly. "I'm just excited." She said before covering her mouth at the little slip up. She felt her face heat up and she was sure her cheeks were red.

Tatsuki couldn't help but smirk. "You like him that much?" She said, and despite not being able to see her, she could almost _see_ her face.

"S-So you met him right?" The nervous girl tried changing the subject. Tatsuki was kind enough to actually go along with it. "What's he been up to?"

She waited eagerly for Tatsuki to say something cool, like he had been on another mission, fighting more bad guys and all that. Sure, it freaked her out whenever he got hurt and all, but she had long since learned that Ichigo was a fighter, even if she didn't necessarily like it. That was his personality and he would always be like that. And now, she waited for Tatsuki's response.

"He's… been up to a lot." Orihime heard the lack of enthusiasm in the girl's voice, and she began fearing the worst.

"Like what?" She tried sounding cheery, but she knew she couldn't fool Tatsuki.

Tatsuki grimaced, but tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. Even though she wasn't look at Orihime, her eyes averted and stared at the clock on her wall. "Oh, you know, the usual. Fighting bad guys, getting tricked to do stuff he's not supposed to, getting a girlfriend." Well, she said all of that minus the part of the end. She had decided to keep that to herself for the time being. In a strange way, she felt this would finally help make her feelings known to Ichigo… or end in a train wreck, though, she hoped it didn't.

"Oh." Orihime didn't want to pry, but she knew Tatsuki was hiding something. "That does sound like Kurosaki-kun." She clutched her hand over her heart, "Do you think I should drop by or something?"

If one had been in Tatsuki's room, they would've seen her eyes widen and flail at Orihime's comment. Luckily, she kept her voice steady as an excellent idea came to her. "How about we all meet up at the festival that's coming up?"

All worries seemed to have evaporated almost as soon as she had said that. Orihime cheered, liking that idea very much. She and Tatsuki always went there every year right before thanksgiving, usually by themselves. Having others this time would be new and exciting! Of course, in truth, the only person Orihime would be paying attention too would be Ichigo, but that was beside the point!

"That would be great Tatsuki-chan! Oh!" Orihime said, an idea springing up in her mind, "I could bring new recipes for you guys to try!"

Tatsuki's stomach turned to lead. "Thanks, but I don't thin—"

"I've always wanted to try out my new cucumber and raspberry covered cauliflowers!" Orihime was practically giddy as she went on to list various other… _intriguing_ flavors. Tatsuki was practically dead.

"That sounds nice Orihime, but…"

"And then we could try watermelon with sour cream and onion and…"

Orhimie just kept going, and Tatsuki knew that nothing could stop her now until she ran out of ideas. Needless to say, they stayed up till midnight, with Orihime only pausing once to cook dinner. One day, Tatsuki told herself, she was going to teach that girl how to cook normally because eventually she would cook up a noxious recipe that just might end up killing her… and anyone else that happens to eat it.

X

Chad's eyes roamed the magazine he was reading. Though, had anyone been in his room they wouldn't have been able to tell since his bangs did a bang up job at covering them up. Really, how could he see like that?

Regardless, it did not deter the silent giant from reading his magazine… or so he thought he was doing. In actuality, his mind had drifted off toward that pink haired girl he had met earlier that day. While she was pretty, and kind at that too, that's now what made him think of her. Instead, he had this funny feeling she knew Ichigo. Somehow, her aura vaguely reminded him of Ichigo's. Possibly, could they have met before? It would explain how she almost seemed familiar to him even they had never previously met.

He flipped onto the next page, telling himself that he would visit Ichigo the next day, as rare as him visiting another friend was. He just wanted to make sure his friend wasn't in any danger, as highly unlikely as that seemed with his strength.

X

That one question made the entire room fall silent.

"Well?" Isshin asked, curious what was going through his son's mind. "Where are they going to stay?"

In truth, Ichigo didn't know himself. They had already slept with him, and not in _that _sense either! Plus, there was his closet and… and… and he caught himself actually considering letting them stay in his room. What was going _on_ with him?

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Isshin nodded. "I understand Ichigo. Wanting to keep all these beautiful girls close to you, it's no wonder you don't want to let them go."

Ichigo half-frowned. It scared him how close he had hit the mark. But his thoughts had made him miss the blush on the girls' cheeks, mainly Moka and Kurumu. Yukari seemed to be a bit unaware, as was Yuzu, but Karin knew. She always knew somehow. She was ninja like that.

"I suppose," Isshin began, "You could sleep on the couch. They could stay in your room." Though he said this, all he really wanted to see was what _else_ would happen in his house. Ever since Ichigo had returned, he had seen his son more alive than ever before. Though he did all sorts of things to Ichigo, there was a method to his madness. He had hoped that with all his craziness, Ichigo would be too busy to mope or go emo on him. It had worked for a time, but now he could truly see Ichigo energetic and enthusiastic… at least outside of the battlefield.

"That sounds alright." Everyone at the table was shocked that Ichigo had agreed so easily, and for a brief moment, Ichigo looked like a lion that was protecting his territory… mainly the girls. His look was self-assured and strong, despite his face set in a neutral position. Isshin fought the urge to grin. Looks like life was about to finally get interesting!

"Does that include me?" Yukari quipped up. Isshin's eyes widened as he realized that he had sort of forgotten the little girl. While they had all been eating, she had chosen to actually sit next to Ichigo's sisters. Surprisingly, Yuzu and her got along quite well. After all, they both had one thing in common, and that was Ichigo and then their conversation stemmed from there to other topics. What was even more surprising, to Kurumu, was that the little witch had actually kept quiet when it mattered regarding her school. It seemed her IQ wasn't just for show.

"Don't worry about it Yukari-chan!" Yuzu's happy demeanor caught Ichigo's attention, "You can bunk with us!"

"Really?" Yukari's voice was excited, never having really been in a sleep over before, "Are you sure it's alright?"

Yuzu nodded with an enthusiastic, "Mmhmm!"

Both girls grinned, having instantly formed a new friendship.

Karin felt like palming her face. Somehow, Yuzu had all but forgotten her grudge against the girls. Really, she didn't know what to think of her sister sometimes…

"Thank you very much Kurosaki-san." Moka inclined her head in a proper manner, "I appreciate you letting us stay with your family."

Isshin waved it off with a hearty laugh. "No problem my dear! I am at your humble service!"

Ichigo stared flatly at his father. How he could switch personalities like that? It made him wonder if mental problems ran through the family.

"Isn't that great?" Ichigo turned to his right. Kurumu looked pleased. "We get to be close to you." Then she whispered so that only he could hear, "Although we _could_ always get even _closer_."

Ichigo jerked away, feeling his ears turn red. He scratched his head, thoughts forming in his mind that were harder to fight off ever since he came close to actually… you know…

Isshin grinned as he said, "It seems like our family is growing." Then, his voice turned dramatic as he said, "Oh dear Masaki-chan, our wonderful boy has truly become a man!"

Ichigo frowned at that. And, while he was staring at his dad, almost as if trying to _will_ him to disappear, the other girls had different reactions. Kurumu sported a thoughtful, yet obviously happy smile while Moka blushed at the thought at considering Ichigo family. Almost at the same time, they looked at Ichigo until they caught each other's eye and then sparks began to fly. This seem to go unnoticed by the younger girls, whom were talking about… whatever young girls did.

"Seriously, when are you going to stop being so…" He paused, about to say an explicit word when he remembered his sisters were there, "…insane" he managed to say.

"The day I die Ichigo." Isshin grinned, and Ichigo knew what that meant. They were Shinigami… or technically Isshin was. They didn't know what would happen with Ichigo as of yet. At the very least, he would live longer than the average human.

"Great." Ichigo muttered, clearly displeased. Isshin simply bellowed a laugh at his son's dismayed look.

"Now that _that's_ settled," Isshin began, "Why don't we enjoy the rest of the meal that Moka and my little Yuzu created?"

Both mentioned girls beamed at being praised before everyone continued eating a relatively uneventful dinner… if you don't consider the accidental slip-ups that managed to be caught by Ichigo in the nick of time. So, in the end, the dinner wasn't so uneventful.

X

The following day, Ichigo woke up on the couch. He sneezed, having kicked his covers off during the middle of the night. He sneezed again. The couch… really wasn't as comfortable as he thought it was. Then again, the last time he slept on it he was small and it seemed big. Now, his entire body barely fit. At least he didn't have to worry about falling off. He managed to scoot the table close to the couch in the event he did somehow roll in his sleep.

He sat up and his back cracked rather pleasantly. He stretched as his groggy mind began starting up. He noticed it was quiet… too quiet. Quickly with reflexes that would make Spider-man run for his money, he jumped off the couch into a low crouch, his eyes sweeping the room.

Nothing. Maybe he really was paranoid.

He scratched his head and made his way over to the kitchen. As usual, it was the definition of clean, not a spot of grease anywhere. Yuzu had put away the dishes and everything was wiped down. He went to the fridge and noticed that the leftovers were neatly tucked in their own section marked "leftovers." It was kind of chilly, but he was wearing pants so it didn't matter. He was actually rather surprised he was the first one up. He knew his dad would probably be already at the clinic, but he was surprised Yuzu wasn't up to make breakfast. He could only assume that she had talked with Yukari all night long about whatever little girls talked about.

With that in mind, he settled on some orange juice with leftovers. Probably not the healthiest breakfast, but whatever. He microwaved the dinner and waited until he heard the _ping_. He pulled it out, not really caring that it was hot, and went back to his couch. He sat there and began eating. It wasn't long until his mind began wandering over past events. He closed his eyes, looking almost serene, but if anyone had been inside his head, they would've seen the hamsters spinning the wheel of his mind furiously. It came to his realization that he hadn't done anything about Moka. Technically speaking… he had _two _girlfriends now. He took a breath, thinking about it. He frowned when his Hollow tried interfering with his thoughts, but when he was focused with no distractions, he could safely shove the other voices out of his mind. Heh, voices. He literally had voices telling him what to do. He smirked slightly before moving onto more pressing matters.

Moka was… a good girl. In reality, he could actually see nothing wrong with dating her, had he not already been dating Kurumu. But to have her as a secondary lo-lo-lov… girlfriend. That would be just too much, wouldn't it? He scowled when he remembered that Kurumu hadn't really done anything to stop him. In fact, she had seemed quite at peace with the notion. He didn't like it… even though his more hormonally-charged self was pretty enthusiastic about the idea. He sighed as he massaged his temples. What was he going to do? Suddenly he felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders, the tips of the fingers pressing into his tense muscles. It felt… pretty damn good actually. He turned his head, just enough so that his peripheral caught sight of who it was. He knew it was her, somehow he could sense it.

"Hey." His girlfriend smiled at him. She was wearing one of his shirts he realized… and then he realized two tiny dots on her shirt that seemed to be poking out. He flushed immediately and looked away, earning a sly giggle.

"Hey, come on now." She leaned into him, her mouth brushing the back of his neck ever so slightly. Ichigo gulped as she wrapped her arms over his chest. "We've been closer than this, how come you're still so nervous?"

He didn't answer, but he didn't try fighting back. All the fight seemed to have left him as Kurumu planted teasing kisses down his neck. He almost growled, the sensation it was giving him driving him crazy. She stopped only to go around and sit down next to him. She looked at him quizzically, which confused him since just a moment earlier she had been teasing him.

"Something wrong?" She asked, and suddenly, his earlier thoughts were brought back to mind. His lips curled down, almost into a frown, but not quite.

She searched his eyes, seeing the hesitation in them. Whatever he was thinking about, it had to be serious. She noticed him in deep thought when she walked downstairs, and had decided to alleviate him. It worked, but whatever was on his mind still plagued them. She smiled softly and reached out with her hand, placing it on the one that was on his knee. He squeezed her hand appreciatively, and that in turn relieved her as well.

Finally, he felt like answering. "Yea." He struggled what to say, but figured he might as well tell it straight. "How do you feel about Moka?"

Kurumu blinked, a bit perplexed at the question.

"Um. She's my rival and friend." She eyed him curiously, "Why?"

His rather long stare made her feel funny. It was like he was trying to see her thoughts.

He sighed, looking away for a brief moment. He stared at the wall in front of him, or rather, through it since he really wasn't focused. "It's about the… sharing thing." He turned back to her, eyes stern and serious and she couldn't help but blush slightly, but then she heard his question.

She blinked. So _that's_ what it was about. In truth, she herself didn't like it. "Are you sure it doesn't bother you?" He asked, almost as if reading her thoughts, which surprised her. She looked to the side a bit, knowing she really couldn't hide her feelings from him.

"No." She said honestly, but then she quickly added, "but if it makes you happy, I'd be willing too—"

Ichigo silenced her with a look. Whether he had intended to or not, she remained quiet as the hamsters in his head spun the little wheel. He was in really deep thought, and Kurumu noticed how mature he looked doing so. However, she thought his face really _would_ freeze like that if he continued scowling.

"I… think…" He paused, trying to find his next words, "I think… since we're in a relationship, we should do what makes us BOTH happy."

"And what about Moka?" She asked, knowing how happy the girl had been. Despite being rivals, she couldn't handle it if she broke someone her heart, even if indirectly.

The decision-riddled boy took his free hand and ran it through his orange hair. He closed his eyes briefly, once more looking serene despite the inner turmoil in his mind.

Little did they know about the eavesdropper spying on them. She heard the conversation, putting a hand to her heart before walking back upstairs.

X

"Good morning everyone!" Moka said cheerfully, noticing the whole family was already downstairs.

Isshin smiled. "How's the sleepyhead?"

Moka had the decency to blush. "Sorry, I guess I overslept. I guess last night's meal made me sleepy."

"Moka!" Yukari squealed happily as she ran up to Moka, hugging the older girl in the process. While this was going on, she noticed the looks she was receiving from Ichigo. He seemed… cautious, even if he seemed to only have his signature-scowl.

"Hey." He greeted.

She smiled at him, glad at least that he wasn't avoiding her. "Did you sleep well Ichigo?" She asked pleasantly.

His features seemed to soften. "Not really." Then he gave his dad a harsh stare, who only raised his hands in a placating way.

"Don't look at me like that." The bearded man grinned, "I was only thinking of the girls, like you should've been."

"Didn't we have a spare futon somewhere?" Ichigo asked, and suddenly the older man's grin turned apologetic.

"Oops."

'_My ass.'_ Ichigo thought.

"Mah, no worries!" The man said, slapping his son on the back, "You're a man Ichigo. You can rough it on the couch."

Ichigo sighed, that wasn't the point, but he was too tired to argue still.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Ichigo turned to look at Moka, "Why don't we go and buy a futon?"

Ichigo blinked. He was about to say something, but Kurumu tugged at his shirt. She eyed him, and at first he didn't get it until her eyes pointed towards Moka. Then he realized what she meant and nodded, "Sure."

So smooth was their move that nobody noticed, not even the ever watchful Isshin. Then again, he was busy asking Yukari how it felt to be a loli before receiving a swift kick to the shin. Ichigo shook his head before looking at Kurumu one last time. She rushed over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and naughtily pinched his butt cheek when he wasn't looking.

Moka simply smiled forlornly at the couple.

X

"Are you looking for someone?" Ichigo asked, noticing that, even while they were chatting, she seemed to be searching the area.

"Ah, no." Then she was more honest, "Well, I met someone on the way to the store." Then she realized how it sounded.

"A-Ah!" She waved her hands frantically, "but it's not like that!"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Moka continued speaking, "It's just that he saved me from a mob, like the time you saved me at the festival."

"You don't have to justify yourself you know." He said, trying to sound nice. But to Moka, those kind words hurt her. It was only made worse by what she had heard earlier when she had woken up early. She could feel her heart twist, even as she smiled.

"I know, I just wanted you to know." Then she whispered to herself, "Even though you probably don't want me."

"Hm?" Ichigo asked, not quite hearing her mumbling.

She waved him off with both her hands, as if trying to distract him. "It's nothing, don't worry Ichigo!"

Ichigo regarded her odd behavior, but did nothing else. In truth, he was feeling rather apprehensive himself. He was going to have to talk to her eventually, but he just couldn't find the right time to actually say it. With each second that went by, he felt the tension between them growing. Perhaps she knew something was going to happen. Either way, he would have to make a decision soon.

"So." Moka spoke up after regaining her composure, "Where do we go buy futons?"

At that, Ichigo realized something. "I don't know." He shrugged, "We haven't bought a futon in a long time."

"How about we just look around until we find one?" She said, and Ichigo was struck with déjà vu.

"Sounds good." They continued walking. They walked until they stopped by a small-time shop. Everything after that blurred for Ichigo. While he did make small conversation with Moka and paid attention to her, he was still plagued with the thoughts in his mind. They left the store, futon on his back almost reminiscent to the way he carried Zangetsu. The only difference is that he was holding it with one arm instead of being strapped to him. Maybe he was simply used to having Zangetsu hanging there, because most people would've tucked it underneath their arm.

He sneaked a peek at Moka. She was smiling, and looked like she was enjoying walking with him. Yet, to him, it almost looked the smile was pasted on. He was concerned that she had figured out his true feelings, but then again, it did seem a bit obvious. He hadn't been as enthusiastic with Moka, and though he _had_ enjoyed time with her, he wasn't lavishing her with kisses.

He adjusted the futon, feeling the urge to do something. The apprehension was finally getting to him and soon they would be home, and that was a place with absolutely no privacy whatsoever. He took a deep breath, hoping for the best and that it wouldn't be a total train wreck. Train wrecks were never a good thing to watch.

"Moka…" He paused when he looked at her. He was a bit… shocked. She gave him a stare one would find when they're about to be executed. Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but it just meant that she seemed to know what was coming.

Almost as if answering his thoughts, she answered. "I know." She sighed softly, "I overheard you guys this morning."

Ichigo looked down, feeling ashamed and oddly guilty. "Sorry." He was serious about his apology. He should've been firm from the beginning and not chickened out. Now, Moka was hurt.

Yet, she smiled. "Just because that's the way you feel, doesn't mean I won—"

She was cut off by a hand gripping her shoulder firmly, yet gently. "No." He said simply. His eyes said this wasn't up for discussion. This was what he felt. Somehow, despite knowing deep down that this was how it would be, she couldn't stop the knot in her throat from forming. She fought it off, with minimal success. The tears were already welling up, and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

Suddenly, Ichigo grasped his head and nearly fell to the ground. Panicked, her sadness washed away momentarily as he seemed to be struggling with something. "What's wrong Ichigo?" Her voice, loud and clear, caused a few people to turn and look at them.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!"

**Omake (Irrelevant Side Story)**

Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his eyes, getting the sleep out of his eyes. This was why he hated mornings. He stretched slightly before he reached out to turn the door. He paused, wondering why he suddenly felt something ominous on the other side. He twisted the doorknob and the feeling increased. It grew stronger the more he turned, and it even got to the point where it started making him sweat. He breathed, trying to calm himself with the nerves of steel he had acquired from fighting all those powerful enemies.

However, _nothing_ could've prepared him for this.

"**Yo!"** The trademark drawl could've only belonged to one person. Ichigo looked up… and his jaw dropped.

Sitting at the round table of the family were Inner Moka and his Albino version of himself. His pale face looked at him with odd amusement.

"**Wassa matter kingy? You look like you got your Queen pregnant again."**

'_Again?'_ Ichigo wondered, then he spotted movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to look, and his blood froze.

"Oh, there you are Ichigo! I was wondering if you could help me with Nori-chan. She's making a mess and I can't cook without her trying to throw something at me!"

Kurumu was in an apron... and behind her in a child seat was a little girl, obviously enjoying muddying herself with her food before tossing it all over the place. The little girl turned to look at him, and with a wide, happy smile, yelled, "Daddy!"

"D-Daddy?" Ichigo choked out.

"Oh hey, you're awake." Tsukune appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, followed by Mizore who sported a rather round belly. Ichigo saw the adoring look in Tsukune's face as he rubbed Mizore's stomach.

"He kept me awake all night Tsukune." She spoke tiredly, lollipop in mouth.

"At least the others behaved."

'_Others?'_ Ichigo wondered, and, almost as if someone was answering his question, five kids came from behind the couple and immediately began rough housing.

"Can I join too dad?" Ichigo paused, hearing the tiny voice that sounded vaguely rough. He looked down at his leg, and saw a boy clinging to his leg staring wide-eyed at him with anticipation and hope. He sported dark brown eyes and hair that only he should have.

"S-Sure." Ichigo's throat felt like sand, but the boy didn't seem to give notice as he scampered away to rough-house with the other boys and girls.

"Are you feeling alright Ichigo?" Tsukune asked, noticing Ichigo was almost as pale as his counterpart.

Ichigo remained silent before said counterpart spoke up. **"What's the matter kingy? Having a nightmare?"**

That one word echoed in his mind before everything faded away into black

X

Ichigo woke up with a start. His panicked eyes searched his room even as he hid underneath his covers so that only part of his head stuck out. Seeing nothing wrong, he straightened himself up and then a light came on next to him.

"Something the matter?"

Ichigo, for the second time that night, froze as he shifted his head to the right. There, next to him was one Kurono Kurumu, holding something wrapped in a blanket. She noticed his stare and smiled.

"Want to see our baby?" And before Ichigo could reply, she lifted the covers away from the baby's face… only… it wasn't a baby.

"**Yo!"**

X

Once more, Ichigo woke up with a start, but this time, was too scared to even sit up. He was a statue beneath the blankets, and only his eyes moved. When nothing else popped out, or something strange happened after 10 minutes, he took a deep breath.

He did not go to sleep for another 30 minutes, haunted by the memories of his dream.

**(A/N: Should I continue these Omakes?)**


	8. Confusion

**Omakes have NOTHING to do with the canon of my story! Just clearing that up. It did not happen after, before, or in between ANYTHING. They can be considered AU's and may not always include the Rosario Vampire gang. Just making sure, since I got the impression some of you thought it was a sort of continuation. It's not. Peace hotdogs, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**The votes are in. It's going to be a harem. But not a baker's dozen harem. It will be, as funny as it sounds, realistic. I might add Ruby, possibly Orihime if possible. Also, I hope none of you forgot what Ichigo told the others. You'll get what I mean once you read.**

X X X X X X

The intrigued murmur of the crowd surrounded the two teens. And despite her worry for Ichigo's health, she felt a familiar sensation, one that sent her senses abuzz. She fought it off, more concerned for Ichigo's sake even as it still nagged her some somewhere in the back of her mind. Suddenly, the boy stood up, nearly bumping heads with Moka who took a step back.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" She looked at him, concerned.

She saw him take a stabilizing breath. He exhaled, slowly, deliberately. He grinned, and Moka could only wonder what was going through his mind since she had been so worried about him not a moment ago. He turned to face her, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Fine." He said, one corner of his mouth pulling up into a strange smirk. "I'm damn fine."

Moka blinked. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Even though Moka wasn't entirely convinced, she was a bit sidetracked as that sensation came back once more. Her senses tingled, and not in the Spider-man fashion either. It felt like her body was being pulled towards Ichigo, like a magnet. The way he eyed her made it worse. His look was almost predatory, full of steel and focused intent. That smirk held an off-beat confidence, almost reminiscent to someone who knew something that no one else did and was keeping it to himself.

"I've never been better." Ichigo drawled. The deep, husky tone made Moka's cheeks flush slightly. Quickly her mind raced. What just happened? Just a few minutes ago she was feeling pain unlike any she had ever felt before, and now she was being, for the lack of a better phrase, turned on.

"That's good to hear." She was surprised to hear her own voice sound so… small.

"Hey." This different Ichigo tilted her chin up towards so that he could see into her eyes. His stare burned into her, and Moka found herself nearly breathless. "I didn't mean what I said."

This sent Moka's mind into overdrive. What did he mean? And as if to clarify her thoughts, he said, "I want you Moka. You belong to me."

Somewhere, some deep instinctual part inside of Moka yelled a whole-hearted "Yes!" despite not being a clear answer. Yet… she found that she didn't mind. These feelings she was having… they couldn't be true if Ichigo wasn't at least attracted to her. Without further thought, she accepted the lack of logic as she leaned into a fiery kiss.

X

Ichigo choked as he struggled in the cold grasp of his counterpart. He broke free when he made a wild slash at him that would've cut off his arm. The normal, disdainful look of his Albino self was twisted into a snarl that could've scared paint off a wall. He didn't seem to be holding back. There was no boasting, only an intense loathing for the boy.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo's breath had just barely returned to him. The withering gaze he was receiving almost made him fall to his knees as he was assaulted by boundless reiatsu pressure.

"**You're so stupid, Ichigo."** He spat out the name like it was the coarsest, most vile of things.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said as he brought his sword to a defensive stance. The counterpart angled the tip of his sword at Ichigo. The large blade was held one-handed with apparent ease. A tense moment flickered by before the latter heaved the sword over his shoulder and stood in a resting position.

"**Doesn't matter. I have control of your body, and there is nothing you can do." **Then, he cackled at the irony of his next words, **"I'm going to make this right."**

Ichigo tried moving towards him, but was stopped. The nature of their agreement bogged him down to merely watching his counterpart smile that sadistic smile, that seemed more normal on his face than anything. His next words surprised him a great deal since he really thought they were two entirely different beings.

"**We're a lot more alike than you think kingy." **He was back to his taunting tone, but it was much less sarcastic, **"You just keep forgetting my **_**true**_** nature."**

True nature? As far as he knew, he had always simply been his Hollow side. The more he thought about it, the less he could wrap his mind around it. It didn't clarify anything, not that he could really think straight right now with these new sensations flooding him. His eyes widened as her registered a soft touch on his lips. They tingled slightly as he felt… kisses? Closing his eyes, he focused on the sensation. The blackness granted by his closed eyes were immediately replaced by a visage of Moka ever so close to his face. It was almost as if he were watching through a hole in the wall that wasn't quite big enough to see the entire scene. Yet, he could clearly see Moka's happy and blissful gaze. She neared him and once more, she could feel his lips burn passionately. That's when he realized he _was_ kissing Moka.

He closed his eyes once more, shock setting in. She was holding onto him so eagerly, so fervently. Those emotions were not fake. They reminded him of when he and Kurumu, erm… _touched_ each other.

He looked up one more at his Hollow, who seemed to be reveling in the sensations. Then it crossed his mind, could his Hollow feel everything he did? Almost as if reading his mind, his counterpart grinned wickedly at him and Ichigo got his answer.

"Shit…" He murmured to himself. Well, he supposed he couldn't really do anything about it. His felt his legs tense and realized he was walking. He looked up and asked, "Where are you taking her?"

If a grin could grow even more wicked, only his Hollow could've managed it. Yet, he didn't answer. This didn't bode well for Ichigo as he tried concentrating.

Back in the outside, 'Ichigo' had walked Moka into a quiet, secluded area from a park. From the inner world, the Shinigami could see where they sat could be considered romantic. It was away from the hustle and bustle of the Karakurachou. He thought he remembered this park, but couldn't quite place his finger on it… unlike his body that was placing fingers on _other _things.

"Oh Ichigo." Moka moaned as her back was stroked. The power that single touch held was invigorating, speeding up her heart as her cheeks flushed.

'Ichigo' simply grinned, his eyes sharp and focused. He knew what he wanted, and there was nothing that could stop him. He gave a low growl that made the hair on the back of Moka's neck stand with delight. She let out a light gasp when she was pinned to the ground in a swift movement, caught in Ichigo's half-embrace. The feral look in his eyes made her will submit to his before he dipped his head and attacked her neck. Moka's grip on his shoulder tightened as she felt what could be described as liquid fire running through her veins. Her body began heating up to a degree she had never felt before as she was lavished with strong, mind-numbing kisses across her neck. He could feel him tugging at her shirt, the offending material obviously getting in the way of something he wanted: her.

Moka shivered as she felt a hand cross her stomach. The calloused hand ran roughly upwards until it reached one supple mound. Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance before the tables suddenly turned. It was to his great folly that he failed to realize that Ichigo wasn't in soul form. Thus he was easily overpowered when Moka flipped him over and now straddled his waist. He blinked, the sunlight behind her head obscuring his view of her face. Yet, even with the sun behind her, he spotted something even more brilliant than the sun. It was the gem on her necklace and it was glowing a furious red. He could _feel_ the pent up power just waiting to be released.

His thoughts were pleasantly moved to a _different_ subject as Moka leaned into him, kissing his chest despite his clothes. A low growl escaped from Ichigo's lips. She was toying with him. Somehow, she managed to figure out he was currently weakened. That, or it had simply been chance. He didn't have time to think about it as Moka's fangs teetered on his neck. He could feel them pressing down, but not quite piercing the skin. Any sudden movement could very likely draw blood. He grinned sadistically, thoroughly enjoying the torture Moka was _trying_ to put him through.

Instead of drawing out the moment any longer, he leaned into her fangs. Moka's light gasp sounded startled, but then she let out a pleased moan as the red liquid dominated her senses. Couple with the touches and strokes this current Ichigo was doing, Moka could feel her mind losing all traces with reality. She wasn't even sure if she was here or there anymore, not that it really mattered either way. She drank and felt his power flow into her. That seemed to have been the key as the Rosario unlocked.

X

The flash of light was bright, but not bright enough to overpower the sun. However, it _was_ bright enough for someone who was specifically looking for said energy signature to find. Quickly the figure ran towards it as fast as their legs could carry them. Said person ran even faster when he felt a familiar dark energy increase ever so slightly.

X

Now the silver-haired version was feasting on him. While the other one had done it gently, barely sipping, this one was rough and he was actually starting to hurt as she drank hungrily from him. Yet, despite these differences, he could tell both parts were equally enthralled and delirious from his blood. His theory was further proven correct when the silver-haired version lifted herself up. Her eyes, though the proud one's of a vampire, were intoxicated with primal emotions. Her chest heaved erratically as the pleasure overwhelmed her. He could see her struggling to actually reign in her errant emotions. She finally managed, though she still seemed to be struggling.

"You're weak." Was the first thing she said. It wasn't meant as an insult, merely as a statement of fact. At the same time, it still held the condescending edge one had when they were a proud being.

Ichigo simply grinned. **"You could say I'm holding back."**

Moka took a steadying breath as the feelings subsided, though still lingered. Her eyes closed for a brief moment before they opened once more, clear and undeterred for the most part. "Are you?"

He only grinned back. **"Why don't you come down here and find out?"**

A shiver ran down her spine, but she did not give him the pleasure of letting him see how his words affected her. No, it wasn't just the words, it was the commanding voice that despite frustrating her to no end, left her wanting more. It was a peculiar dilemma, one that didn't seem to be lost on Ichigo as he grinned defiantly. Quick as a cobra, he grabbed her wrist and before she could use her strength, he pulled her down so that their faces were mere inches away from each other. All at once, Moka felt the surge of her earlier feelings rush back in full force. She bared her fangs, but this did little to abate Ichigo. She caved in.

X

Chad… did not know what to think of this. He was sure that this wasn't the Ichigo he knew, after all, not only was the energy signature different, but Ichigo did not have any girl in his life. For the few times in his life, Chad's bangs actually moved out of the way for him so that he could clearly see what was going on. Even so, whether it was from a lack of comprehension, he still found it unbelievable that Ichigo, or rather his Hollow, was fooling around with this silver-haired woman who seemed oddly familiar to him. In the end, he supposed he should stop them. After all, they were beginning to shed clothes at an alarming rate.

In the time it had taken Chad to see and actually beginning to understand this, Ichigo had already lost both his shoes and one sock while Moka had tossed her sweater. Ichigo was already working on his shirt, and he could tell he was frustrated that the real Ichigo had chosen to wear a button-down shirt instead of a normal T-shirt.

Chad coughed.

Nothing. Oh! There went Moka's shoes.

Chad coughed louder.

And now her sock was somehow sliding off her foot.

Finally Chad simply flared his reiatsu to at least get their attention. This worked as the party looked up, caught _almost_ with their pants down. Both looked terribly frustrated at being interrupted…

And so they resumed their activities. That was until the real Ichigo starting taking back control. The current Ichigo clutched his head as he fought with his other self, wondering if this was what it felt like to be constantly worried about being taken over… not that it was his body in the first place, at least, according to Ichigo.

The body remained the same, but Moka could tell he was someone else. The current eyes she was staring at were hard, determined… and weak. Her eyes narrowed. This wasn't the Ichigo she wanted. She wanted the one that made her feel _alive_. Disappointed, she straddled off and dusted her clothes. Still, it was interesting to find someone else also have split personalities. Maybe they shared more than they thought. She still detested it, but it was bearable now since that meant, in a way, they were better suited for each other. Her weak self loved the weak Ichigo while their stronger halfs yearned for each other.

"Thanks… Chad." Ichigo stood up, grabbing his head as he still tried to get his bearings. The giant gave a minute nod, even if he wasn't up to speed with what had just happened.

Ichigo looked up at Moka. She was still staring down at him, but at least it wasn't like before where it was from disdain… well, not a whole lot anyways. It was probably her pride that still made her do it. Regardless, she still seemed lost in thought as her eyes were shifted elsewhere, though in his general direction. Her eyes suddenly snapped towards his as she began to talk.

"We will be mates Ichigo." Moka, despite her authoritative look, walked with a sway in her hips over towards him. He could feel his Hollow react. Moka trailed a finger just below his chin as she gave the faintest of grins. "I know you can no longer deny my other side."

Ichigo wanted to say something back, but oddly enough, he couldn't. It was as if someone had put a plug in his mouth. She smirked before as she let the Rosario swipe her away, leaving behind to pink-haired version to fall into Ichigo's arms. This kinder version smiled in her sleep, cuddling into Ichigo's warm arms. A blush on her cheeks was the only indication that she was still somehow enjoying her previous time with Ichigo.

"It's her." If it weren't for the fact that he was used to Chad, Ichigo probably would've missed what he had just said. He did his best to turn with the sleeping girl in his arms and looked at Chad.

"What do you mean who?"

The giant looked at Moka, and it took a while for Ichigo to figure out the meaning behind the stare. When he got it, his eyes widened slightly. "You met Moka?" The giant nodded and another puzzle piece fell into place, "Wait, you're the one that rescued her?"

Chad nodded once more. Ichigo sighed, not sure what to do. He hated lying to his friends, but he just wasn't ready to deal with his current situation with anyone else… not that anyone would probably believe him. They all seemed to think that he had no chance with women. He mentally grimaced at that.

"Chad, can you keep this a secret for now?" Ichigo pleaded. Chad was confused, though no one would've been able to detect any physical differences in his state mind. He was as rock solid as ever with that poker face of his. He agreed.

"Thanks." Ichigo turned to look back at the girl in her arms. Right now she was snuggled in the crook of his left arm, and Ichigo could see the content smile on her face. He heard her murmur his name with affection. That small gesture made his eyes soften and felt a pang of guilt. It made him wonder. Would he _really_ be protecting her if he broke her heart? He'd had his heart broken, literally, and even though he hadn't told anyone, it had been the most painful blow he had ever received. He wouldn't be breaking her heart physically, but the same damage could be done emotionally. He didn't want that to happen, no matter how much he felt it was right. His lips curled into a frustrated frown.

Before he could continue on this train of thought, Moka began stirring as she opened her eyes. Ichigo paused for a moment because while this version was definitely the gentler one, he could've sworn he had seen a tint of red in those emerald irises. Then Moka looked up at him, smiled, and leaned upwards for a surprise kiss.

Chad arched a brow… not that anyone could've seen that happen with his bangs in the way. Ichigo was with a woman… how… odd…

Ichigo was trapped. For one, Moka was strong, and secondly, he was still in his physical body. Yet, whether it was from his own thoughts of accepting this, he felt that this time around the kiss wasn't so bad. He didn't reciprocate, but it wasn't unpleasant either. It was a numbing sensation, having to choose between enjoying the sensation and not because of moral obligations. He almost ended up kissing her back, and he could feel Moka's breath catch in her throat as she had expected him to do so. When he didn't, he could almost _feel_ her sad look despite trying not to look into her eyes. But then…

"You were wonderful." Moka's gentle voice startled him as he turned towards her.

"It wasn't me." To his surprise, Moka shook her head.

"No, I think it was you more than you care to admit." She countered mysteriously, which, unbeknownst to her, sent his mind working. His Hollow had almost said those same exact words. Did everyone seem to know him better than he himself? That didn't make sense!

A gentle touch on the cheek brought his focus back to her. "I know what you said before. But I'm not giving up Ichigo, not when I'm this close," and to emphasize, she put a hand on his chest, "to your heart."

Though soft were her words, her tone was firm with a resolution that he had come to know as unshakeable. It was that same determination she was showing that he had used to rescue his friends despite the odds and save Karakura. He frowned, especially when a part of him realized he liked the sound of such determination coming from someone other than himself. It was weird. It was kind of like hating seafood, but still liking shrimp at the same time.

"You really shouldn't frown like that. You're going to wrinkles really quickly." She smiled. She pulled out of his arms for his sake. She wasn't going to force him after all. It was only then that she realized there had been someone quietly watching their exchange.

"Chad-san!" She gasped that he had been here, then blushed when she realized he had seem them be so… intimate.

"Hello." Chad greeted with his rumbling voice. An awkward silence descended before a moment later, Moka began to panic.

"Ah, what you saw, it wasn't, I mean…" She was nervous because she had just announced the presence of monsters in the human world. That itself was a crime and she could be sent back to the Academy or worse.

She paused and hung her head. She had a feeling that she was already in hot water what with her other side making an appearance. Now that she had stated the presence of monsters to people who did not know, she was sure actions would be taken.

Ichigo let out a quiet sigh as he rubbed his head. It bothered him that his heart was beating so quickly. He attributed it to the adrenaline, but he knew the cause. Moka's words _had_ affected him. Even now, as Moka talked with Chad as if trying to make him forget what he had seen through conversation, he stared at her back. That pink hair swayed so smoothly in the air. It looked smooth, touchable even. He closed his as he gave a low growl of frustration.

"Moka, it's alright." He finally decided to interrupt.

"What?" Moka asked as she turned around.

"Chad's my friend… he helped me when I was in Soul Society." It wasn't until he saw her confused look that he realized that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Soul Society?" Moka blinked, but then pieced it together. "Oh, is that name of the place where the Dimensional Soldiers are from?"

"S-Sure." Ichigo gulped, wondering if this little slip would come back to bite him later.

X

Once introductions were made, Moka and Ichigo parted with Chad. Once they were a few minutes away from arriving to their destination, Ichigo realized something

"Hey wait, didn't we have a futon?" Juding from Moka's look, he discerned that they indeed _did_ have one, but it was lost during today's… activities.

"I'm sorry." Moka apologized, "It's just I was so happy that I completely forgot about it."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel nervous. She was _happy_. Did he really have what it took to break her heart? Now that he had experience with love, the thought of losing Kurumu was enough to make his heart twist. He could only imagine what Moka would feel if he tore away from her.

"That's alright." Ichigo replied softly, "We can just say we left it while exploring."

Moka gave him a thankful look as she nodded in appreciation. Ichigo's kind gesture made her heart feel fuzzy. She peeked at his hand as they walked. They were so close that they would accidentally brush every once in a while. Each time it did it felt like static rushed up her arm then down her spine. Her fingers extended gingerly. Her breathing picked up its pace as she tried summoning all the courage. She didn't want to push her luck after all. They had kissed, but it hadn't been Ichigo who had initiated it. If he accepted this simple gesture of affection from her, then there was more hope that she had thought at first.

And just as she reached for him, his hand moved out of the way. She was brought to sudden realization that they had already reached his house. She felt dismayed as she brought her hand to her heart. Maybe another time.

X

"MOKA-CHAN!" Moka's hair split and frayed in fright when Isshin suddenly appeared before her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oof!" The bearded man's face caved in courtesy of a foot in the face from Ichigo.

"Cut it out old man!" Ichigo's forehead throbbed with a tic mark.

"Is that anyway to treat your father?" Isshin managed to say clearly despite that half his face was the shape of Ichigo's foot.

"Yes." Ichigo replied flatly.

"I see how it is Ichigo." Isshin nodded, and Ichigo suddenly got a bad feeling. Suddenly, Isshin brought out a card that seemed vaguely familiar…

"Is that…" Ichigo's eyes twitched horrendously as he realized what it was.

Isshin nodded proudly. "It's my new and improved Pikachu card!"

"Ugh…"

"You laugh now Ichigo—"

"I wasn't laughing."

"—but this card will end you!" The card nestled between Isshin's fingers was suddenly _thwipped_ forward by a powerful throw.

Suddenly, Ichigo's sense kicked in as he dodged it. His eyes bugged out when he realized the card had gone _through_ the freakin' door!

"Are you insane?" Ichigo roared as Isshin was nearly at the verge of tears at how successful his card trick had been.

"Insane? No, I am…" He paused for effect, "victorious!"

Suddenly, there was screaming outside. "MY LEG!" The voice yelled.

Isshin suddenly looked guilty as he said, "Ah, I'll go fix that. I'll be back in an hour Ichigo!" The man rushed out and took whoever it was to his clinic.

"I…" Moka was having trouble describing what she had just seen. Ichigo merely nodded in understanding.

"Is that you Ichigo?" Ichigo turned around to see Kurumu peeking her head from upstairs. Immediately Ichigo's face brightened and unbeknownst to him, he was smiling.

"Yea, I'm back." Before he could really do anything about it, Kurumu actually left from the very top of the stairs towards him.

Time slowed down before Kurumu realized how bad of an idea this was. Ichigo was in his body, therefore he was weak. She could see the torn look on his face. She could see he wanted to be happy about being embraced by the person he loved, but he also knew this would end up badly.

The sound of crashing was heard as the couple fell, tumbled, and eventually hit a wall. Despite everything, Kurumu had managed to land in a straddling position. Ahh, the clichés… it was like having a pet that was noisy, but it would make your life lonely without him. However, this particular cliché was one Kurumu had been envisioning often… only… without clothes…

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Kurumu's voice was a bit frantic when Ichigo looked like he was high before logic returned to his mind.

"Yea," He rubbed his head, "I'm fine." Then he noticed the position they were in.

Kurumu noticed his look and grinned, "You like it?"

Ichigo gulped. They were frozen in the moment, unable to hear the approaching footsteps. The couple blinked before they turned to find Moka on her knees, her legs tucked beneath her. She almost looked like she was meditating before she took Ichigo's hand. The couple looked on, confused as Moka brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

Kurumu's eyes widened at the sign of affection. She turned quickly towards Ichigo, who looked absolutely lost.

It looked like he had some 'splaining to do.

**OMAKE**

It was bugging her. It actually bugged her! This benign little question in her head kept pestering her until frustration reared its ugly head and made her ask. Seeing as there really wasn't any harm to it, she decided to ask.

"Ichigo, why do you scowl?" Kurumu asked her boyfriend. They've been dating for about four months now, but they've known each other since pre-school since they lived so close to each other.

He looked at her, confused. "What?

"Why do you always scowl like that?" She repeated, "You're face is going to age faster than the rest of your body."

He gave her a flat look, but decided to ponder her question since she probably wouldn't leave him alone until he answered.

_Fabuloouuus!_

_Ichigo was playing with his truck. The little boy, having beaten up two boys that had been making fun of his hair was now playing with their truck. They were nice to let him have it, you know, as compensation._

_He mimicked the motor with his mouth, sending the vehicle screaming down the highway, or so his imagination led him to believe. It probably would've been the worst terrain to drive on since he was currently in the sandbox playing with said truck. Regardless, he continued despite what anyone else thought as he drove the truck as if it were a racecar. Its red color shined when the sun beat down on it, and little Ichigo pictured himself driving the truck. It was going 20, 80, 200, 500, over 9000! It was going so fast! The car was actually ripping apart as little Ichigo strove to control it! His chubby hands held on fast to the shaking wheel as th—_

_Ichigo looked up. A girl with blue hair wrapped in pig-tails was towering over him. Ichigo blinked as the girl smiled at him. He was about to ask who she was when she spoke up._

"_You owe me rent!" She said in an authoritative voice._

_Ichigo got up. "Was rent?"_

_This seemed to get the girl a bit flustered. "I don't knoe! But this is my sandwox!"_

"_No it isn't." Ichigo stated plainly._

"_Uh-huh!"_

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"_Yea-huh!"_

_Ichigo shook his head furiously, not wanting to relinquish his play time over to some girl. The worst part about it is that his dad told him he couldn't hit girls even if they were being mean, it wasn't right._

_Kurumu crossed her tiny arms over her chest. "I not gonna let u pay with your truck then!"_

_Instead of replying, Ichigo turned his back to the girl and plopped down. He continued playing with the truck, much to the girl's annoyance at being ignored. It was made worse by the fact that Ichigo seemed to have already forgotten about her, and was no making noises with his mouth. _

_Then, the girl got a mischievous idea as she grabbed a large scoop of sand. Careful so that not one crystal fell, she put her hands over Ichigo's head and let the sand drop. All of it came pouring down with a _sssssss_ sound before Ichigo paused, truck held in hand._

"_Ha! Das wat u get! My sandwox!" Kurumu stated triumphantly! She glowed with victory as Ichigo got up, some of the sand making its way down his shirt and into his shorts. Kurumu continued grinning, but then felt something was off. Ichigo turned around slowly and surprised Kurumu._

_There were tears welling up in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry. Instead, to Kurumu, he had the scariest face she had ever seen. So scared was she that tears came up into _her_ eyes. But unlike Ichigo, she didn't do a very good job of holding them back and ran away with tears in her eyes. _

_Finally, Ichigo found a way to fight girls without actually fighting them._

_End Fabuloouuus!_

"W-What?" Kurumu stuttered as Ichigo gave her a pointed look with a deeper-than-normal scowl. It made him look kind of scary, if she had to admit.

"It was you!" He all but growled, "It's your fault I scowl like this!"

"_Huh?_" Kurumu was decidedly confused.

Ichigo pointed at her. "You put sand down my shirt when we were little! And then I learned the only way to fight girls was to look scary! It's your fault!"

Kurumu's mouth hung open, talk about having Karma to come back and bite you in the ass…


	9. Almost

**It's the sound, it's the sound of the river of joy; it's the sound and it's ringing in me!**

**Man I love that song. It moves me so! I always picture a girl dancing to it, not erotically mind you, but beautifully. Like… she was completely into it. Everytime I close my eyes and listen to this song, that happens. I picture her smiling, but the only time I can see her are when the club's lights actually hit her. It gives me **_**chills**_**. In case you're wondering what this weirdo is talking about, it's a song called "River of Joy" By Black Lab. This may sound strange, but I ever found a girl who could dance like that in real life… I'd probably marry her. Straight be like, "Whoah… you are literally the girl I've dreamt about. Marry me!"**

**Anyways, this chapter is way better than last chapter, guaranteed! Well, that could be a matter of opinion, but it DOES flow more smoothly and isn't as rickety as an old car with bad brakes.**

**As you read, the only thing's real is the fact about the Chimpanzee. I saw it on the national geographic the other day. It was… weird. The rest are made up in my lack-of-sleep-induced haze.**

**XX X X X X X XX X X **

One lone girl stood besides the desolate tree. A river hugged the cliff next to her as waves lapped up and down. She smiled as she fidgeted with her ponytail. The hair curled and wrapped around her fingers as her smile widened a bit at a pleasant thought that ran through her mind.

She was finally going to see Ichigo!

She even packed her best S&M outfit too. She sighed in bliss as she imagined Ichigo towering over her, calling her a bad girl that needed to be punished. His rough hands would pull her by her ponytail, the jolt of pain would send her senses to the fritz as she…

Had anyone passed by, they would've been freaked out by that strange giggle she had let out.

X

Despite what had happened, it hadn't really been all that bad. He honestly had expected something more… vicious to occur.

"I know what it's like Ichigo." His father said, seemingly appearing from out of nowhere.

"What?" Ichigo didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"Having two girls fight over you, that's always tough." He nodded sagely, then added, "Of course, I had five girls fighting for me when I was your age."

"_What?_" This was the first time he'd heard of anything like this.

Isshin ignored his son's weird look. "Yup. They were always all over me. They would always wait for me outside of class."

Ichigo looked incredulous, but this was not without reason. Really, who could love such a weirdo like his dad? Then he realized that his mom had and now his head hurt at the implications.

"I can see you're thinking deeply about this…"

"_Not really." _Ichigo thought.

"BUT! With great power comes great responsibility!" Isshin patted his son on the back, who sent him a rather hostile glare.

"What does power have to do with girls?" Then his eyes widened as he suddenly realized something, "Hey wait, how did you know abou—"

He was punched in the face.

"A father knows things Ichigo. A father knows things." Isshin replied before quickly getting up lest he be counter-attacked. "Later gator!"

"You stupid goat-chin!" Ichigo's eyes were wide with anger as he rubbed his face. One of these days, Ichigo promised himself that he would do something to permanently get this crazy man for a father off his boat.

I.E., tossing him aside said metaphorical boat…

And probably get eaten by crocodiles…

Yeah…

He sighed as he looked at the clock. Moka and Kurumu had gone upstairs and hadn't been down in over 18 minutes. What could they possibly be talking about? For a moment, his mental defenses were down and his Hollow took the time to send a rather gratuitous image into his head. He turned beet red as smoke came out of his ears. There was no way they could be doing _that_ in his bedroom… right? Ichigo shook his head. No, of course not! That would be… wrong…

Why was he hesitating in his own thoughts?

This was getting quickly complicated. In a way though, he should be used to it. He was fifteen, for the most part, when he gained his powers and saved the world. How different was that from dating? Really, there wasn't much when one thought about it. The only difference is that you aren't fighting physically, not usually anyways. Hmmm…

The flurry of thoughts pounding away at his mind were whisked away when he heard footsteps. He actually didn't turn around to face whoever it was, which made him wonder why. The footsteps strode over to him, almost leisurely. He finally looked up and saw Kurumu's beautiful face. She looked thoughtful, but immediately upon seeing his face she smiled. That made him feel a little better as he let out a grin of his own. From behind, Moka moved over next to Kurumu so that Ichigo could see her as well. She smiled gently at him, and he was rather tentative at smiling at her.

"So…" He said out loud in hope of getting an answer. He was a little confused when Kurumu sat down next to him. She took his hand and he felt his stomach churn nervously.

"We've agreed to share." She said, then added softly, "Even though I'd like to keep you to myself."

Ichigo blinked. So she was against it, yet, for it? That only served to confuse the Shinigami even further. "You look confused." She said upon noticing his look.

"No kidding?" Ichigo arched an eyebrow, but grinned when Kurumu smiled at his quirk.

"It's… kind of complicated," She admitted as she gave a sideways glance at Moka, "But it's not something you need to worry about at the moment."

The 'at the moment' part made Ichigo think he was being left out of the loop. But, if Kurumu said it was alright, he would trust her. Surprising her, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I understand." He simply said as the girl's face was tainted with a blush.

"Sheesh. _Now_ you choose to be romantic?" Kurumu mockingly berated. Then both saw a figure plop down right beside them on the floor.

"How about me?" Moka said innocently, her forehead leaning forward and hinting at something.

Ichigo looked at Kurumu who frowned slightly, but then covered her mouth. Ichigo arched an eyebrow, what was that about? What actually got to him was that she made no attempt to stop him. He guessed somewhere inside, he still wasn't alright with the idea.

Almost, _almost_ begrudgingly, he lent down and kissed Moka's head. When he saw her look of pure joy on her face, he couldn't help but feel a little warm on the inside. In the end, he supposed he _was_ protecting them better this way…

Right?

X

Orihime opened the door, wondering who it could've been. Her large eyes widened happily as she noticed who it was.

"Rangiku-san!"

"Orihime-chan!" The two girls embraced each other in a friendly hug, giggling slightly as they did so.

"What brings you here?" The bubbly girl asked as the two separated.

"Oh you know, mission, like usual." She huffed slightly at that, but couldn't really be annoyed since she was in the presence of the ever energetic Orihime. It was just impossible to feel any sort of negative emotion around her.

"Does that mean the Captain will be here soon?" She received a nod from the busty lady.

"Yea, and _I_ have to set everything up." She complained before leaning in with a mischievous grin. "So I hear Ichigo is back. Have you two done any _catching_ up?"

The poor girl simply blushed a magnificent red as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "N-No, we haven't even talked yet."

"Eh? That's a disappointment. I thought you liked him?" She eyed her curiously, noticing the suddenly sad look.

"I do, but, sometimes it just seems like he only sees me as a friend."

Rangiku frowned, but it was at times like these that you had to show tough love. She grabbed the girl's shoulders and looked her in the eye, "And whose fault is that?"

The puzzled eyes merely stared back at Rangiku. Said woman's look softened. "You see, you can't expect anything to happen if you don't even _hint_ at your feelings. Ichigo is… stupid."

"He's not!" Orihime immediately defended, making her blush and Rangiku chuckle.

"Okay, he's not. But he _is_ dense." Rangiku took Orihime's silence as reluctant acceptance.

"You could do something out there like, oh," She gestured her hand about, "say, showing him your boobs?"

Orihime's eyes grew so large that Rangiku could've sworn she heard Orihime's skin stretching just to fit them. Then, the hyper girl covered up her chest with her hands, obviously not liking the idea.

"Well, I suppose that was a bit much." She placed a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Are you going to meet him anytime soon?"

Orihime was still holding onto her chest. But she replied, "Y-Yea. There's a festival coming up, and Tatsuki was going to invite him." She still managed to blush, and in the position she was in, she looked absolutely irresistible.

Rangiku shook her head. How could Ichigo miss such blatant feelings?

"Hm. How about we talk inside? We're still standing outside if you've noticed." Orihime let out an embarrassed grin as she gestured inside. Rangiku pulled up next to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to her.

"Now, let's talk about how we're going to make him yours."

X

Ichigo was nervous. Especially since he was getting all these weird stares from people. They should really learn to mind their own damn business…

He looked at Kurumu. "Why are we doing this?"

Kurumu looked at him oddly. "Well, weren't you invited to a festival?"

Ichigo nodded. "Then?"

"That doesn't explain why you had to take me to the women's store." He really didn't like the stares some of the older women were giving him. It's not like he was a pervert or anything, he just didn't have a choice. Or well, he did, and he made the wrong one it seems.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Obviously, she wasn't aware of the weird stares her boyfriend was getting.

"Yea, _sure_." Ichigo's sarcastic tone oddly enough earned a kiss from Kurumu on the cheek.

"Hey, you're with me right? Don't I make everything better?" She winked at him when he couldn't come up with a reply. True, it always _was_ nice being with her. He sighed before he noticed her pick up some rather daring undergarments.

Ichigo's nose suddenly felt rather itchy.

"I'll uh… wait over here." Ichigo said sharply, his voice almost breaking. Man, that was too much stimulation. Seriously though, it's not like he _had_ to be here. His thoughts veered towards his dad. Goat-chin had practically taken in all three girls and even gave them an allowance. Though, he wondered where he got all the money from. Yukari hadn't been much of a bother except for that one incident with the wand. Still, she seemed to have taken a liking to his sisters and almost all but ignored him.

Feeling thirsty, he decided to go get a drink. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a girl that looked vaguely familiar to him. Her hair was as dark as night, and it was wrapped up into little pigtails at the sides. The hair was a little past shoulder length, but was kept healthy. Her skin was a little on the pale side, and her clothing was almost… out of date. Or at the very least, strange.

Said girl looked up from her map and locked eyes with Ichigo. At first they simply stared at each other, trying to process what was going on. Then, she smiled and Ichigo's recognition software kicked into gear.

"Ruby?" He was honestly surprised to see her, even more so when the first thing she did was run all the way up to him and practically throw herself on top of him. Luckily enough they didn't fall, but they did draw quite a few stares.

"Ichigo!" The girl spoke happily, "It's been a while."

"Yea… it has." He wasn't sure what to say. Obviously she was happy to see him, but why so much?

She didn't even hear the hesitation in his voice, merely opting to bask in his warmth. Ten minutes passed and she still hadn't let go.

"Uhh… Ruby?" Ichigo tapped her shoulder.

"Mmm… you feel so good this close." Ruby murmured before realizing what she just said. She pulled away quickly, a blush adorning her cheeks. Ichigo felt rather embarrassed himself, now that he thought about it.

"I-I didn't mean it that way!" She pressed her fingers at the top of her skirt and bowed slightly. "Sorry!"

Ichigo let out a huff of air as he scratched his head. "Sure, no worries." He looked at Ruby, who was still bowing.

"So… what brings you here?" Those words seemed to have pushed a button within Ruby as she straightened up, her face stern.

"I am here by the headmaster's orders." She looked around before looking back at Ichigo, "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Ichigo immediate went into business mode as well. "What's the problem?"

Ruby's lips twisted oddly, as if she didn't know what to say next. "Actually, I need you to gather everyone first."

X

The water fell from the sky, making soft little pops as they littered the ground. While still gray, the clouds did let in a little sunshine from time to time, leaving orange smears of light on the ground.

Tsukune looked at Mizore. "You think something's about to happen?"

Mizore took her boyfriend's question into consideration. "Undoubtedly."

"Hmm." They sat there later in mute silence under the tree until the rain passed.

X

"What? I haven't done anything to reveal the nature of monsters!" After a quick drop off of clothes and a quick pick-up, Ichigo quickly gathered all of the accused. Surprisingly, Yukari was the only one that hadn't actually shown any proof of monsters, and therefore was not obliged to join. Kurumu was the one currently talking at the moment.

"Didn't you fly into my window?" Ichigo asked. He hadn't meant to berate her, it had just been a mere statement of fact. But Kurumu did look embarrassed he had said that, whether he had meant ill intent or not.

"T-That was because I wanted to see you!" She pouted as Ichigo shook his head good-naturedly.

"I guess." He then said without much thought, "If it were reversed, I would do the same thing."

Aside from the funny picture of Ichigo with wings, Kurumu was very touched by those honest words. "Thanks Ichigo. That makes me feel all fuzzy inside." She grinned at him.

"Well… yeah…" He scratched his cheek in an embarrassed gesture. A cough brought their attention back to Ruby, though, Ichigo could feel Moka staring at him again. He did it again, he accidentally ignored Moka. He could only wonder what her Inner Self was thinking… probably nothing good. Regardless, that didn't stop this Moka from grabbing his free hand, the other one being in Kurumu's possession and all.

Ruby looked at the exchange somewhat forlornly, but she was in her professional mode and wouldn't let that get to her… right now anyway. "Moka, you've let your Inner Self out, released large amounts of Youki, and even revealed the presence of monsters to a human, correct?"

Moka shrunk. Her crimes seemed a whole lot worse when actually said by someone else. The only reassurance she got was a slight squeeze from Ichigo. He was still hesitant, but, for now, it seemed he was getting used to the idea of having more than one girlfriend. She smiled.

"Normally, you would've already been asked to return to the human world," At this point, Ruby looked confused, "But for now, the headmaster said that only further crimes would be punished."

Moka looked relieved. "So, does that mean I get to stay here?"

Ruby nodded. The raven-haired girl's eyes widened when the Vampire threw her arms around Ichigo. Though, that wasn't what really surprised her. What really got to her was that she kissed Ichigo on the cheek… and he didn't fight back though he did look like he had a serious case of constipation.

"Are… you three… together?" Ruby couldn't help but ask. Only Kurumu and Moka nodded as Ichigo looked rather torn. However, those nods made her feel funny. Something was rising within her, something light and wonderful. Was this… hope? She looked at Ichigo, noticing how despite his torn look, seemed to be possessive of these two girls. His right arm was wrapped around Kurumu's waist while his other was on Moka's shoulder. For a brief moment, she envisioned herself sitting in the middle, on his lap.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked. Ruby's lips were parted slightly as a tint of pink colored her cheeks.

"Nothing…" She said out loud, but whispered to herself, "just hopeful."

X

Renji was flabbergasted. He was shocked. He was surprised. He was doubtful. He was disbelieving. In fact, so unbelievable was this that even if a monkey riding a pink elephant shot him with a gun that threw feces, he would believe _that_ rather than _this_.

"You said he had _a_ girlfriend." He told Rukia, who gave a slow nod. "I SEE THREE GIR—hmph!"

He was hushed by Rukia by a hand over his mouth. He thought about retaliating, but realized how soft her hand was. He actually didn't mind.

And Rukia, noticing his rather gleeful look, pulled her hand away. She fought a blush from rising to the surface. "Well, since last time, he only had one."

"It seems like he's going for a third." Renji said, not that he could actually speak without fully knowing the situation.

Rukia seemed rather fascinated by this. She could probably start a book with this and go on to become the most famous writer in all of Soul Society! Then they would appreciate her drawings a bit more.

"Looks like it's going to be tough getting him alone." She surveyed the situation. Renji just arched an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just walk up to him in your gigai?" He said, as if it were obvious.

It _was_.

"Oh." Rukia coughed, trying to brush off her mistake. "I'll be sure to do that then when they're… less intimate."

Renji shook his head.

X

Orihime couldn't believe what she was doing…

"L-Like thiss?" Orihime swirled her tongue about.

Rangiku looked thoughtfully. "That's kind of right, only, you're not a dog so you're not trying to lick his face. After all, your tongue is going to be _inside_ his mouth." And before the girl could even blush, Rangiku grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "No blushing!"

Orihime felt like her head was spinning, but she nodded. "Alright."

Rangiku put the tips of her fingers to her forehead as she sighed, "Oh man, what are we going to do with you?"

Orihime looked at the floor meekly, suddenly finding that little stain on the carpet very interesting. Rangiku shook her head. "Relax, we still have around a week left right?" Orihime nodded. "That should be plenty of time."

"Thanks for your help Rangiku-san." Orihime said thankfully.

The busty woman nodded. "No problem. Now, strip."

X

"Hey, aren't those your sisters?" Kurumu asked when she noticed two little girls in the distance. Ichigo looked at where Kurumu was pointing, and indeed, they were his sisters.

"They're probably out shopping." He blinked. "Did Yukari get shorter?"

"What?" All three girls asked in unison. Ichigo couldn't fight the urge to sweat drop. That's right. Sometimes when he was relaxed, his mind would turn into a one-track mind. Now that he was thinking, he realized that he had three girls following him. To his right was Kurumu, to his left was Moka, and behind him somewhere off to the right was Ruby.

All three girls were following him.

"Oh, I think Yukari doesn't have her hat on." Moka chose to answer, ignoring Ichigo's look of befuddlement.

"That makes sense." Ruby agreed.

"Are you going to say hi to them?" Ichigo turned to Kurumu, who was looking at him.

"They're… alright." His hesitance was lost on the girls, who seemed more surprised by the fact that Yukari was actually acting her own age.

"Huh, guess all she needed were other kids." Kurumu surmised with her a hand on her hip.

Then they all continued walking, and Ichigo walked too because his hands were currently tied up at the moment and so he really didn't have a choice.

X

He was relieved, truly relieved. He had thought he was going to have to house Ruby as well, but it seemed the headmaster had paid for her travelling expenses. That was nice, considering how strange that man—if he was one—could be.

However, another thought occurred to Ichigo, one that hadn't occurred to the girls and hopefully wouldn't: They were all alone without supervision. For once in his life, he hoped, no, _prayed_ that Kon was here and not outside trying to peek up girls' skirts.

Silence.

"Today was a nice day." Kurumu said.

"I agree, and it was nice to see Ruby again." Moka added. "She seems to be doing well."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. They seemed to be awfully chummy. Something was definitely not right. Still, it wasn't like he could do anything about it for now, so he played along. "Yea, glad the headmaster allowed her to stay."

Kurumu looked thoughtfully at him. "You know, you really do have a kind heart Ichigo." She smiled slightly as she remembered a memory, "Remember when I attacked you?"

It took him a bit, but he did remember. His eyes widened slightly. "I know, it seems like it happened such a long time ago, doesn't it?" Her smile widened, "And now look where we are! We're dating and happily in love!" Her sincere smile almost made Ichigo forget about the problems at hand.

"I met him first though!" Moka interrupted, earning a glare from the Succubus, which was promptly ignored. "I ran over Ichigo with my bike."

Ichigo remembered that as well. It was almost like it happened just yesterday as he rubbed his neck. Then he thought about it, and realized the bites were simply annoying and not as painful as they were before.

"You didn't dodge Ichigo?" Kurumu was honestly surprised that this happened, seeing as how good he was at fighting.

"I wasn't expecting it." His face furled into a slight scowl. "It's not like she meant it, so I couldn't sense it."

Moka beamed, happy that Ichigo had defended her. Kurumu gave Moka a sideways glance and huffed. "Well, it was all in the past I suppose." She muttered. Ichigo felt an alarm ring in his head, and he felt a vague sense of unease in the air. Could that be, jealousy?

"I know!" Moka pumped a fist into the palm of her hand, "Why don't we watch some tv?"

Ichigo blinked. That… wasn't a bad idea. "Sure." He agreed. At least this way it would keep them from realizing they were all alone. It seemed Kon wasn't around since he would've heard that familiar squeak by now.

And, obviously, he was forced to sit in the middle. Strangely enough, Moka was the one with the remote.

This didn't go unnoticed. "Hey! Why do you get the remote!"

Moka stuck out her tongue. "Because it was right next to me!" She replied. Kurumu pouted, but alas, there was nothing she could do. Ichigo actually grinned at the exchange since it seemed to dissipate that weird unease he felt earlier. From an objective point of view, their banters were actually kind of funny.

The television flickered on with one smooth transition. "The male Walrus is said to have possession of over a dozen or more females so long as he has the strength to fight off competing males. He is rewarded with mating with each of them, further continuing his legacy and…"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. Oh man, why _now_ did this have to happen? He didn't want too, but he did. He looked at Moka, and saw her blushing with _obvious_ thoughts. He turned to his right and saw Kurumu grinning like a maniac, her thoughts probably as bad as Moka's. Quickly he grabbed the remote and switched channels.

_Zwip_

"A male _chimpanzee_ under pressure from the others can mount, _thrust_, ejaculate and dismount, all within an average time of about seven seconds…"

_Zwip_

"Hey girls, looking to do something naughty with your boyfriend tonight? Call…"

_Zwip_

"Well, if I were invisible, the first thing I would do is walk into my girlfriend's bathr…"

_Zwip Zwip fucking ZWIP!_

"The weather outside is rather sunny, despite recent chills as Autumn approaches…" Ichigo sighed, finally glad that he found something not related to sex.

"And now back to _erotica_." Ichigo's eyes widened as he fumbled with the remote. "Oh yes! Harder! Faster! I need your lon—"

SINCE WHEN THE HELL DID THEY HAVE PORN CHANNELS?

He quickly turned off the tv.

"Ichigo…" Said boy froze as he turned to look at Kurumu, whose eyes were seemingly sparkling. "You DO have healthy urges!"

Despite the situation, he couldn't help but feel a little bit insulted by that.

X

"Ara? Why am I getting the family network?" Kisuke wondered as he snuggled with Yorouichi. Of course, currently she was in her cat form, so it was more like she was basking in his warmth than anything else.

"I told you not to fiddle with that. Probably everyone is having the same problem you are." Youriuchi replied, her eyes closed.

"Hmm. I'll fix it later." He grinned as an episode of Spongebob came on. Well, he was getting tired of the same routine anyway. Hopefully someone else out there would enjoy his mistake.

X

"It's not like I'm not a guy…" Then he palmed his face when he realized what he just admitted. He quickly added, "A-Anyway, that isn't supposed to be here! Something's probably wrong with the antenna."

She looked at him, and he could tell she didn't believe him. Not with the way she was grinning at him. She placed a gentle hand on his forearm and said, "Don't worry, I understand."

"Like hell you do!" His tempered flared as much as his nervousness did. That calm look on her face did nothing to abate the uneasiness starting to fill him. In fact, it made it worse.

"Hey, no need to get so worked up!" She sounded annoyed as well, and he wondered if he had said too much… until she added, "So… have you ever touched yourself?"

Ichigo felt sick.

"Touched himself?" Ichigo found Moka asking.

Kurumu was honestly rather surprised she hadn't heard this particular euphemism. "You know… jerking the monkey, getting off, jacking off, bopping the bologna, polishing the sword, cleaning the pipes…"

Kurumu trailed off and Moka still didn't get it. "…Masturbating?"

"Oh…" She let out softly as she covered her hands with her mouth. It was almost as if the realization had been too much for her… yet… she still looked at Ichigo with a blush.

"So, have you?" Kurumu pestered Ichigo. He grimaced.

"No." This honestly shocked Kurumu.

"Seriously? You've never even thought about it?" Kurumu leaned forward, looking into his eyes for even the faintest signs of a lie.

"No." He repeated. Her mouth gaped. He _wasn't_ lying. In a way, she was disappointed. That meant that channel most likely _was_ an accident.

Ichigo felt his ire rise. Why was she so damn disappointed? And why was it bothering him so much?

"Huh. You're pretty righteous aren't you?" She looked at him thoughtfully as his frustrated eyes looked back.

"More like prude." Both people whipped their heads around, startled at what Moka had said.

She waved her arms around defensively as she nervously said, "I-It wasn't me! It felt like my Inner Self was talking." She lifted her Rosario up a bit, "I wonder if the seal is weakening?"

However, this little distraction proved to be a much needed one. Now they were off that topic and not concentrated on sex anymore. They quickly settled back to watching tv now that the mood was off.

X

"That's it Ichigo!" Kurumu suddenly thrust herself onto Ichigo and started pulling apart his clothes. "I need you! Please! Make me a woman!"

"Kurumu!" Ichigo gladly reciprocated her actions as he hungrily kissed her and…

And Kurumu sighed. Like _that_ was ever going to happen. She peeked to her side and noticed Ichigo watching the movie intently; at least, she thought he was. Sometimes she just couldn't read him; otherwise they probably would've done it by now. Currently, they were watching a movie they couldn't understand. It was in Chinese, but they recognized the figure as Jackie Chan. Still, even with the language barrier, it was still comical and awe-inspiring to see him do all those stunts… at least… for being a human anyway.

She sighed. She longed for him. She honestly did. She yearned for his touch, dreamed about it even. But, she supposed this waiting would make that special day all the more special. It would all be worth it. She sighed again. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her. It was strong, and it pulled her in. She looked up and noticed his concerned look. Suddenly, all that frustration seemed to be ebb away. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. His eyes were gentle and comforting, obviously trying to ease her unsaid woes. Well, she supposed it really wasn't all bad. At least this way, they got closer to each other's heart and got to know each other better.

She sighed, but this time with happiness as she nestled into his side. Yup, it wasn't all that bad.

X

Moka was happy. Here she was, holding Ichigo's hand and…

She felt a sudden shift in weight, and noticed that Kurumu was in Ichigo's embrace. His face was fond and gentle, something strange, yet oddly comforting to see in the warrior. Moka blushed slightly at his look, but then bit her lip. She wanted the same. She wanted to be held and cared for. While he may accept the current situation, it didn't mean he was fully used to it or even for it. Yes, she was _only_ holding his hand. Despite the touch, she couldn't help but feel a bit distant. She wanted more warmth. She…

She had lost track of long she had been staring because by the time she snapped out of it, she found Ichigo looking at her with concern. Or was that pity? She hoped it wasn't pity, it was always a terrible thing, to be pitied, especially by those you love.

It wasn't pity though.

He lightly squeezed her hand. Feeling bold by the gesture, she scooted closer to him. He didn't reject her, not even when she moved his arm so that it wrapped around her neck. Her heart skipped a beat. It was… definitely a lot warmer here. Not just physically either. She leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and basking in the moment.

X

Ichigo was totally freaking out. He was keeping calm, yes, but he was still freaking out. First, Kurumu got all sad, and now she was leaning her head on his right pec. That wasn't the bad part, that was actually kind of nice. Heck, if his other hand was free, he would've brushed her hair out of the way and kissed her forehead. But he still hadn't reached the bad part.

Now when had turned towards Moka, he felt guilty since she seemed so, lonely. He didn't feel bad for her. He was genuinely concerned since she was a precious one like all of his friends. Only, they were more than friends now weren't they? Either way, she had somehow ended in his embrace as well.

That wasn't the bad part either though. What was the bad part one might ask? Well, everyone has their opinions about certain events, but to Ichigo, this was definitely the bad part: Both girls were now caressing his chest, sending awesomely terrifying shivers up and down wherever they touched. It was gentle, soft, and alluring. Not only that, but they smelled nice… _real_ nice. For a moment, they stopped. Now, instead of using a finger, they were massaging him with their entire hand. He was at odds. While he felt Kurumu's sensations were alright, given their relationship; he still felt wrong about Moka's touches even though they technically had the same relationship.

Ichigo strained past the feathery touches and looked at each girl's faces. Kurumu's eyes were half-lidded, adding strangely attractive appeal to her face. She looked absolutely dazzling and he felt his heart reach out for her. Her lips were slightly parted, and whether she was doing it purposely or not, she was seducing him. Those full lips invited him, asking to be lavished with kisses and then some. He felt an odd calmness in his heart when he looked at his beautiful girlfriend. He felt like any action done with her would be in the right.

He turned to look at Moka. Her eyes were fully closed. To her, it was more like her dream had come true and she was basking in its realization. Her silky hair curtained down his hand, and he felt how soft it was. Soft… just like her affections. She shivered when he accidentally brushed her side when he was trying to adjust himself. Her fair face took on a slight pink hue that made Ichigo's own face redden slightly.

He looked back at Kurumu. Her eyes were looking directly into his. Those violet orbs shined brilliantly, even with the lights on and the tv flickering in the background. They were veiled in want and need. Her smell was intoxicating his senses as he felt his heart race and mind grow numb. He saw her react, licking her lips and adding a film of saliva over her lips, making them even more agonizingly tempting. Slowly, almost as if not wanting to scare him, Kurumu eased towards him. Ichigo leaned forward and…

"We're back!" Yuzu yelled to anyone who happened to be here. She entered the very short hallway and looked to her right. She potted blue, orange, and pink hair all in a neat row.

"Are you guys watching a movie?" She asked innocently enough.

"We _were_ about to do more…" Kurumu gritted her teeth as even Moka looked rather upset.

So Ichigo answered. "Y-Yea."

"Alright. Dinner will be ready in about two hours."

"Sounds good." He didn't see, but rather heard footsteps shuffle away. Then one pair of footsteps seemed to lag behind before continuing.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief… that is… until he saw how frustrated both girls were.

They honestly looked like they could jump him at the moment and not give two cents about what anyone else thought.

This situation was dire indeed…

**OMAKE**

_Byakuya's corner_

Everyone talked in hushed whispers, some chattering excitedly, some rather confused.

Was Byakuya really going to do something funny?

The crowd silenced as the red curtain peeled apart, revealing said Captain in all of his honory glory.

The audience waited with baited breath as Byakuya opened his mouth.

"_Ichi_go… is _itchy_."

The crowd paused, then their jaws dropped in absolute horror of what had just transpired.

Not even the cricket said anything.

"Yay! Again!" Only Yachiru clapped as she giggled.

The curtains closed once more.


	10. Love

**I was wondering, how does an Elite's Shield work? I mean, does it work like the Chief's where everything shielded is ungrabbable because the shield causes a near-perfect nonfriction state? Or like the Sentinel's shields that remain off until something deemed dangerous approaches? I'm writing another… well… I guess it could be a oneshot of a bleachXHalo crossover. I was writing… until I realized that I don't know how an Elite's shield works.**

**Thanks for anyone who answers, I'd really appreciate it! And yes, it would be AU… for the most part.**

**P.S. You're going to have to take the Ga-Rei managa for lightening me up. Seriously, it does a great job at mixing action with funny faces!**

**Sorry for the Staccato of scene changes, I just wanted to move things along!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X**

Ichigo woke up. It wasn't the jumpy start one had when one had a nightmare. It was a rather calm transition from a dream-filled sleep to a calm alertness. His eyes were open as he looked around. Despite it being rather warm in the living room, he couldn't help but feel rather cold. And it wasn't the cold you physically felt, but it was more in the heart.

He frowned as he thought about the dream. It was the second time he'd had it ever since that incident on the very same couch he was sleeping on a week ago. But as he thought about it, his frown became more fond, more… eased, if you could put it. He leaned up into a sitting position, his bent knee now supporting his arm as he looked straight at nothing.

He never really remembered much in the middle, but he always remembered the end. It was bright, as if it were the morning sun. He would open his eyes and see Kurumu there, next to him. Only, she was naked. Very much naked with only a flimsy little white sheet to cover her wondrous body. Oddly enough, that wasn't what he found so enticing. What truly caught his interest was her smile. They had obviously done something together, and her smile told him that she was thanking him. It wasn't only just that though, the love that radiated from her made him feel warm, even protected as odd it was since _he_ was the warrior. It grew to the point he felt like he was going to melt as she reached out to touch his face. Then he woke up.

He paused a bit, and tried to cover his crotch even though no one was looking. So the dream had been nice, and even though he really didn't remember much except the ending, his body seemed to know. It wasn't even morning and he already had wood. Judging from the dim light, he guessed morning was just an hour away or so. With one last thought about the strange, if awesome, dream, he figured he might as well catch some few zzz's before he woke up.

He fell asleep with a picture of Kurumu's smile in his mind.

X

"Something the matter?" Kurumu asked.

Ichigo just realized he had been staring. He tried brushing it off. "It's nothing. Just wondering."

"You've been doing that a lot lately." She peeked at him curiously. "Something's on your mind."

"I agree." Moka… agreed…

"Me three." Everyone in the area paused. They looked to see a rather short girl standing off to the side. At first, they thought it was Yukari, but this one had a different hair cut. One strand of hair seemed to be permanently stuck in between the eyes. It had the shape of a boomerang, almost anyways.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo immediately went into business mode, not really noticing the shocked looks of his girlfriends. But then Kurumu recognized the name.

"That's Rukia?" Said girl simply looked at her and gave a small smile with a little curtsy in the skirt she wore.

"Pleased to meet you." She said in a too-sweet voice. That would explain why the people around them suddenly felt like they had cavities.

"Gah, stop that. You know it freaks me out when you act like that." Ichigo groused as Rukia frowned at the statement.

"I'm just being polite." Now Rukia's voice was stern with an equal look.

"It doesn't suit you." He retorted. Rukia's vein suddenly started throbbing rather dangerously as hostile sparks flickered between them.

"We're still here." Moka quietly asserted. Both realized their little actions and turned away with a 'hmph.' This made the other two girls sweat drop.

"So, what brings you here?" Ichigo asked for a second time.

"Well, aside from the interest in your sudden romantic life," Ichigo glared at her, "The _Captains_ are rather curious as to why you suddenly disappeared off their radar."

"Tch. Great." Ichigo was to say, not very overjoyed at the news. "So what do _they_ want?"

"I don't know, but they're sending Captain Hitsugaya over." She paused as if realizing something, "Actually, he was supposed to contact you a while ago. I wonder if he made the trip alright?"

X

"Ah! I want this! It's so cute!" Rangiku gushed as she picked out a rather cute dress, yet, dangerously sexy with that vertical cut along the back.

"Matsumoto…" The little Captain growled dangerously. They were _supposed_ to have made contact with Ichigo a week ago, but ever since they had arrived, Matsumoto had been preparing a 'plan' for Orihime, which at the moment seemed to include shopping.

"Aw, relax! This is for a good cause!" She smiled carelessly at him, which nearly sent him over the edge. "Love is the most important thing for a girl you know. You can ask little Momo-chan, she'll agree with me."

She turned around to hide the grin she wore. Ever since she had made a recovery, every time she mentioned Hinamori, the Captain would calm down. It was almost like a pass code to avoid a nuclear meltdown. Plus, if Hinamori DID agree, well, Hitsugaya would listen to her with the faithfulness of a loyal puppy.

"I see." Toushirou said, almost as if on cue. "As long as you don't take too long, then we should be able to complete our mission."

"_Even if it took 300 years, you'd still say that!"_ Rangiku's grin grew even wider. Ah, she vaguely wondered if she was abusing her new-found power…

Nah!

X

"I'm sure he's alright." Moka pitched in, even though she wasn't the one the question had been directed at.

Noticing the confused look, Moka decided to introduce herself. "I'm Akashiya Moka… I'm Ichigo's girlfriend!"

Ichigo suddenly looked like he hadn't spent enough time in the sun.

"Hey!" Kurumu stated in disbelief, "I'm the first girlfriend! I should introduce myself first!"

Moka smiled. "Well, you were too slow I guess."

Kurumu's mouth widened with shock.

Rukia nodded to herself as she took mental notes for her book.

"It doesn't matter if I was too slow or not, what matters is who is first or not!" Then she grabbed Ichigos arm, "Right Ichigo?"

"R-Right." Ichigo nodded stiffly, afraid of that gleaming look in Rukia's eye as she fervently nodded. What could she be _up_ to? And she'd _really_ have to be up to it considering her height…

Zing!

"See? He agrees with me! So there!" Kurumu finished with her tongue sticking out. The generally happy Moka frowned a bit. Having Ichigo agree, even if it was the truth, always made her a little sore.

"_Crap Crap Crap!" _Ichigo thought with panic, _"If Rukia tells others… what if she tells Keigo, or Orihime or…" _His face paled even further, _"Tatsuki!"_

"Well well, I'm glad everything is finally going your way for once Ichigo." Rukia smiled cheekily at him, "I suppose even the battle-hardened warrior has a heart!"

Then, she almost seemed to read his mind as she said, "Don't worry, I won't tell the others. I want to see how this turns out." She nodded her head vigorously.

Ichigo, despite his sudden ire, felt immensely relieved. "They'll find out by themselves soon enough!"

"Gah!" And before he could do anything, not like he could, Rukia turned around and ran away.

"That little…" Ichigo clenched his first, wondering when that midget would learn to mind her business. She was _always_ like this!

"By the way Ichigo." The orange-haired teen looked at his _second_ girlfriend, "Who _was_ she?"

"Ah…" With all the chaos, Ichigo didn't have an adequate reply… and he sucked at lying. That's why Kurumu took his spot and lied for him.

"She's another dimensional soldier, like Ichigo." She smiled, feeling like she had won a small victory since she knew more than Moka.

"I see." Moka played with her skirt a little. She knew something was off, but she couldn't really say what it was so she kept silent.

Ichigo let out an inner sigh of relief. It seemed like he had successfully crossed a hurdle. "Now that _that's_ over, let's continue our shopping." Ichigo turned to the smiling Kurumu… and he suddenly felt like hanging his head.

Out of the frying pan, and into the dollhouse.

X

Mizore patted Tsukune on the shoulder. "It's alright, it happens all the time."

"I know." Tsukune's lips twisted sideways. "It's just… so unexpected."

He sipped his water as Mizore felt a little bit guilty since it was technically _her_ fault.

"I'm kind of envious though." Her face looked far-off, "I wish I was pregnant."

Tsukune tilted his head sideways, noticing how the edges of her lips tweaked down ever so slightly. He smiled as he came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He kissed her head. "Don't worry, you will be." He said with firm reassurance.

That made her smile and calm down a little. "I know." She placed her hands over his, "I'm actually hoping for quadruplets."

Tsukune's mouth went slack.

X

Ichigo… suddenly felt very sorry for Tsukune. He wondered why. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what he was doing.

"It's him again…" Ichigo frowned as a tic mark appeared on his forehead. The whispering ladies, as he'd dubbed them, always did this.

"Kurumu…" The Succubus turned to her boyfriend, whose voice sounded rather strained, "I have two questions. Why am I here again? And why do you keep bringing me _here_?"

Kurumu lifted up a finger, trying to suppress a grin. "For one, I'm not done shopping. Secondly, I want you here."

Ichigo grumbled before saying, "I know that. But you only bring me _here_. We don't go anywhere else!"

Kurumu shrugged. "It's tough deciding what lingerie you want."

At this point, Ichigo was somewhat used to seeing lingerie. At first, he had been a lot shy. Now, he was up to the point where he could almost ignore them. The only time he couldn't was when Kurumu tested them out by putting them over her clothes. Then his imagination would run wild and well, yea.

"So, would you like it if I wore a garter belt or something frilly?" She sneaked a look at him while pretending she was still focused on her underwear. She saw his 'fish out of water' look and giggled to herself.

"_Both it is."_ She giggled to herself, feeling rather pleased. It may have been shopping, but secretly, she was doing this to get him more comfortable with her and underwear. It seemed that everything was going according to plan.

Ichigo sighed with annoyance as he palmed his face. His fingers covered his eyes, because he honestly felt like a headache was coming on and the light would only bother him. Then, for one reason or another, he peeked at Kurumu through his finger with one eye. It could've been the lack of depth perception, but he honestly thought something was different about her. With everything else blocked by his digits, it seemed his entire sight was just filled with her. Her back was turned to him, but he could see that soft skin that belonged to her neck. He took a step forward as he noticed more of her. From the back, he could tell how well rounded her hips were. Truly she was a curvaceous girl, no, _woman_. His eyes trailed up her slender, shapely legs up to her bottom. If he had to admit, she had quite the derrière.

He failed to realize he was gawking. But that was alright since it was girlfriend. Then, Kurumu turned to pick up another bra. He noticed it was rather lacking in any sort of material. It seemed flimsy and left virtually nothing to the imagination. Yet, that was not what grabbed his attention. He got a good look at her face, and noticed just how innocent and perfect it looked when she was happy. It warmed up his heart a little and he felt a strange fondness for the girl in front of him. He loved everything about her. He loved how her eyes seemed wide and joyous. He loved how she smiled when she giggled. He loved her small and petite hands. He loved how her lips moved when she muttered to herself. He loved everything about her.

He loved _her_. Feeling as if he wasn't getting enough of her, he pulled his hand away to get a full view.

X

This was the pair she wanted. This was the one she wanted for that 'special' day that she hoped would come soon. She smiled, feeling a bit giddy suddenly. While she did want it, she realized that wasn't what really mattered. After the couch incident, she realized that just being with him was actually what made her happy. As long as he loved her, that was all she needed.

But that didn't mean she couldn't prepare either!

She tossed the bra and matching panties over her forearm, which acted like a makeshift rack. She nodded to herself, and deciding she had tortured Ichigo enough, turned to him.

"Hey Ichi—" She paused, her words dying in her throat. He was looking at her. No, it wasn't just looking, it almost looked like he was trying to absorb her through mere sight. Yet, she couldn't help but feel suddenly out of breath. His mesmerizing gaze was so intense and focused. She could _feel_ his eyes on her, trailing up her neck and burning her lips. She bit her lip as a tremor of excitement ran up her spine. An unconscious blush rose to the surface as she realized what those eyes meant.

He wanted her. Quickly, almost automatically, she fixed her hair up with her hands and even stood up straighter, pushing her chest outward. This didn't even faze him. He took one step towards her, and her heart hammered with a fast rhythm. He did not once take his eyes off hers, and Kurumu wondered what brought on this wonderfully confusing event. A strange flutter glided across her stomach when he took another step. The flutter went all the way to her lungs and seemed to seize her breath.

Their moment was broken when two ladies began fighting for the supposedly last pair of thongs. Kurumu gave them a brief, annoyed look before turning to Ichigo. Her lungs deflated when Ichigo seemed to realize he had been acting weird as he was back to his regular self. She would be left to wonder what had brought on this moment, but for the time being, she was still to razzled to even think to ask.

"I uh…" Ichigo rubbed his head as he let out a stuttering sigh, "I need to get something to drink."

Kurumu nodded numbly.

X

What had _that_ been about? In honesty, he felt like he had been _that_ close to just smothering her with kisses and… and for a brief moment a picture of his dream had come to mind. Possibly, more than kisses would've occurred had he not been brought back to reality. He blew out a sigh and realized that his heart had been beating quickly without pause this entire time. He swallowed a breath full of air and that seemed to ease him up a bit. He had no clue in _hell_ what was going on with him.

Strangely enough, he didn't mind all that much. In a way, he felt like he had fallen in love with Kurumu all over again. He lifted up his head a bit, a strange pride filling him. He was happy that he had met her. He was even happier that she was his. Maybe… just maybe the time had come for him to make his move instead of being shy. He flinched when he realized what had just crossed his mind. His eyebrows furrowed into a frown and thoughtful gaze. Again that picture came to mind. For some reason, he actually didn't mind… at least not too much.

Out of frustration he grabbed both hands and proceeded to scratch his head furiously, alarming people nearby and scaring little kids. He didn't even care about them or spare them a glance, he just wanted to know what the hell was going on! He sighed, suddenly feeling very much tired and cranky. His lowered head was indicative of his dreary mood, but he pushed on. He looked up and got wind of a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Or rather, he'd just never thought about it. That didn't make what he saw any less impressive.

"Chad-san!" "Chad!" "Chad-kun!" "Chad-dono!"

Ichigo stared and… well… he just _stared_. "Chad?" He asked as the lumbering giant noticed him. "What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh! Chad is just so _incredible_! He saved me the other day after I fell off the side of a bridge!" One girl gushed before she was shoved out of the way.

"That's nothing! A signpost was about to squish me flat until he came and _single-handedly_ took the blow for me. He didn't even faze!" She sighed dreamily as she leaned against Chad's massive arm.

"Pssh, is that all?" One girl stood proud with her chest outward, "He saved me from a burning building. He even saved my cat!" Then she said to herself, "Though, I kind of wished he'd left the cat…"

Then almost as one, all of the girls shrieked and spouted nonsense that could've given the calmest person in the world a migraine.

"I see…" Ichigo looked absolutely dumb-struck.

"I've been doing my best to protect people." Chad finally spoke up, earning another ear-splitting volley of shrieks.

Ichigo blinked, but felt a smirk settle on his face. "That's good Chad, keep it up." Ichigo said with a nod, which was promptly returned. They went their separate ways, Ichigo wondering how his tall friend hadn't lost his mind with all these crazy fangirls. It was strange though, here he was, having trouble with just _two_ girls and Chad had seven-plus and wasn't even batting an eye. Though, he probably didn't love any of them, but still… seven-plus is a _lot_. He shook his head before he noticed something on the floor. It was a receipt he noticed as he picked it up. It was for a CD that was labeled, "Don't be afraid to love the person you love."

Ichigo blinked as he turned around only to find Chad gone already.

X

"HEY _ICH_IGOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After returning to Kurumu, he had found her talking with Moka. Since they seemed busy, he had told them he would go home ahead of them. They agreed, but not without embarrassing him via a double kiss to both his cheeks. Now, his face was about to be smashed by a foot that most likely belonged to his dad.

He tilted his head to the right.

The foot and the man attached to it went sailing by.

_CRASSSH!_

Ichigo didn't really care what happened to the old man as his attention was engrossed in the receipt he found. For some reason, it made him think. It may have been a coincidence, but that didn't mean he couldn't learn anything from it. Even if he was dense, he always took things as a learning experience. That's how he'd been able to survive all this time with his nut of a father. Once more, the picture of Kurumu next to him popped up in his mind. It seemed like a long-shot, but maybe the two were related? He closed his eyes thoughtfully before he opened the door and stepped in.

X

"I-It's a little bit ti… iiiight!" Orihime eeped when she looked in the mirror. The hem was too short, and she could almost see her panties. Not only that, but the chest area was too tight. She could barely even breathe! She was simply struggling just to stay conscious.

"Hmm." Rangiku put a finger to her chin. "It does look a _little _tight."

Orihime sweatdropped. Then Rangiku smiled and waved it off. "Nah, you'll get used to it!"

_THUD_

Rangiku looked down and noticed Orihime was turning blue. She rolled her eyes. "Geez, alright! You're such a baby!"

X

With three days left until the festival, Moka began wondering if she should make her own moves. While Ichigo was accepting so far, he wasn't into it. She needed to take more drastic measures. And so…

"Uhm." Ichigo blinked. He tilted his head, confused, before returning it to its normal position. "I guess it's cool…"

Moka made a contemplative noise. "I don't get hu—errm, art."

Ichigo looked at her. "Then why did you bring me to an art gallery?"

Moka sweatdropped. "I… just wanted to spend some time with you." She admitted sheepishly. Ichigo sighed, but it lacked any malice or even irritation. It was a sigh that said, "Alright, I get it, I get it."

Suddenly he thought of something. "Hey wait a minute; didn't you paint a picture thinking it was my birthday?"

Moka's green eyes stared at him for a moment as the gears turned and clicked. "Oh yea!" She said as she fisted the palm of her hand.

"Then… if you don't get art, why make a picture?"

"I…" She paused, "Don't… know…" She dug the floor with her foot. "All I had been thinking about was you."

Ichigo's stare softened a bit. He knew he'd said this to himself a few too many times, but…

Just what did he get himself into?

Feeling like he had to do something, he decided to take her hand. He paused briefly as he noted her soft hands and light blush. He couldn't help but notice that she was vastly different from her other, rougher side.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Come on." Ichigo gestured with his head, "I have an idea."

X

Ruby sighed as she put down the pen. This wasn't what she had expected, though, she probably should've. The headmaster had tasked her to report every single thing pertaining to Ichigo. And that meant _everything_. Even that new girl that had come up to Ichigo and had been rather friendly with him. She took down everything. She took down her stature, the shape of her head, her three sizes, the color of her eyes, skin, hair… _everything_.

She blinked as she looked at her report. The details the headmaster had asked for were rather… they verged on being stalkerish. Ruby was sure he had his reasons, but for now, she couldn't help but be a bit creeped out. But even more so she was frustrated. She had hoped that she could've spent a little more time with Ichigo and his friends… or at least just with Ichigo.

She sighed as she looked at the toys she had collected. Truly, the human world was rather marvelous when it came to the invention of unnecessary, but fun things. She didn't even know what that mini-like golf club thing did, but she bet it would hurt… it would hurt real good. She blushed, her eyes closed as she imagined Ichigo dominating her. His manly hands would pull her close to him and forcefully kiss her, almost to the point of bruising her lips. Then he would yank her away and throw her on the bed, face down and her rear end high in the air. He would use that mini-golf club like thing to spank her and…

Ruby drooled as her mind went off to some distant dream that nobody would ever hope to understand, not that they would want to in the first place. Well, unless they were sadists, but that's a different story.

X

"Hey, what's that?" Moka asked as she pointed down the slope. There were a people playing there, tossing a ball while one swung a large stick. It hit the ball with a loud _thwack!_ and sent the ball soaring.

Ichigo looked at what Moka was pointing at. "Oh, they're playing baseball. It's an American sport that's becoming popular here."

"Ohhhh." Moka looked mesmerized by it for some reason. He wondered if Vampires played any sports other than fighting to the death.

"Can I try?" Moka whirled around with eyes as she asked Ichigo.

"You'd have to ask…" Ichigo blinked as Moka hopped down and jogged down the slope, looking like she would fall every now and then. He sighed as he walked ahead a few steps and took the stairs.

"Hey!" Moka greeted enthusiastically as she waved. This garnered the players attention, and made a few of the men playing there blush while the women, who were most likely girlfriends, eye her with suspicion.

"What's up?" The guy who had been holding the bat came up.

"Mind if we play?" Moka politely asked while Ichigo looked at her incredulously. He hadn't volunteered for anything!

The bat-wielding guy stared at Ichigo, and couldn't help but be a bit put off with that scowl of his. "Are you sure about that guy? He looks kind of dangerous."

Moka giggled as she ran up to Ichigo and held his arm, "Don't worry about him, he's actually a teddy bear on the inside."

Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Oh come on, just let her join! It'll be more fun with more people!" One girl, a rather hyperactive one, came up and saluted Moka. Yes, that's right, _saluted_.

The guy with the bat looked at the girl and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say Kagura, you're the one who's good at reading people, not me."

"Don't worry about it Ken-chan, I'm sure it'll be alright!" The girl beamed with enthusiasm that rivaled the energy bunny on steroids and ecstasy.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Ichigo thought to himself with an inner groan. Though, he was rather surprised when this 'Ken-chan' mirrored his groan. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad after all.

Ichigo had never played baseball before, but found it was a rather simple sport. Hit the ball and run as fast as your legs could carry you without being touched by the ball you hit. Simple, or at least, that's the way these guys were playing it. He was sure they were missing something, but since he didn't know any better than they probably did, he wouldn't say anything.

Now it was Moka's turn to bat and Ichigo's stomach churned. Why was he getting such a bad feeling?

"So, you hold the bat like this and you're all set!" One of the guys cupped Moka's hands in order to guide her in the proper way of handling a bat. The poor boy nearly melted when Moka smiled gratefully at him, her beauty being too much for his soul. Ichigo frowned at that.

Moka looked absolutely gleeful. This was the first time she had been invited to anything and not made fun of. Honestly, she was surprised these people were rather nice to her considering her experience with humans. Still, she pushed away those thoughts and concentrated on the moment at hand… and the bat of course.

She saw the pitcher rear back his arm before launching the ball at relatively fast speeds. But being a Vampire, even in sealed form, Moka was able to see the course it took. Using all her strength, she smashed the ball as hard as she could and simply stood there on the first plate as she saw the ball sail far away.

Everyone just stood there, unsure of what to think. Then, one of the girls on Moka's team yelled at her from the dugout to run. And so she ran. She didn't run exceptionally fast… but it was still rather quick all things considered. It was enough to make people think she was a natural born athlete. She made the entire run and wasn't even winded. She looked around, her wide eyes searching for an answer.

"Did I win?" She asked as the people looked at each other.

"Uhhh… yea… I suppose you did." Ken-chan replied as he scratched his head through his cap.

"Yay!" Moka did something akin to a victory dance, but it was hard to say since all she did was wiggle her hips… not that the guys who were watching minded. That is until a low growl unthinkingly escaped Ichigo's lips. And then they backed away.

"You know, have you ever thought of actually joining a professional team? You have a really good swing there." Moka was surprised at being praised, but she had to admit, it did feel kind of nice. Especially when there was no sarcasm in it.

"No, I haven't." She smiled politely at him and the boy could only shake his head.

"Ah well, we're just doing it for fun ourselves. We probably wouldn't join a team even if we had the skills." He shrugged.

"Alright, alright! That's enough flirting!" The girl named Kagura came up, cheeks puffed in annoyance and tried to separate the two.

Ken-chan smiled at that. "I get it, no need to get all worked up about it."

Kagura looked at him and noticed his smile before she blushed. "It's not _my_ fault! We still have a game going on here!"

"It's not like we were going to stare making out." He grinned when Kagura grew even more flabbergasted.

"That's true." Moka pitched in, "Ichigo's already my boyfriend after all." As if to emphasize, she ran over to him and took his arm, placing it firmly in between her womanly assets. A couple of the guys gave wolf whistles, but Ichigo pointedly ignored them, opting to look at Moka's face. She was… genuinely glad she was next to him. Before his mind could start thinking about it, Kagura spoke up.

"Oh yea, I can definitely see the love in his eyes." Kagura nodded sagely as she put her hand to Ken's chin in a thoughtful manner. Ken sweatdropped.

Ichigo blinked. There was love in his eyes? Moka seemed quite as startled as she stared up at him, eyes wide and hopeful. They held their gaze for a moment before looking away; Moka with a blush; Ichigo looking rather embarrassed.

"It seems they only recently got together." Kagura nodded once more, "This is going to turn out great!"

Ken looked disbelieving. "How do go from 'just met' to 'happily ever after'?"

Kagura grinned cheekily. "It's a gift!"

Those words, to Moka, didn't sound half-bad.

"In all seriousness, we should probably finish the game." A few nodded while others weren't so quick to agree. Mainly the girls since they were enjoying this one-in-a-lifetime-chance of seeing real drama unfold before them. The odd couple obviously had a few quirks. Whether they could get around them, or live with them was still up to time to decide.

X

"Bye everyone!" Moka waved cheerily, and was rewarded with equally cheery smiles.

"Come back anytime!" Kagura waved her hand so fast that it was almost a blur.

"One of these days your arm is going to fall off." Ken mentioned off to the side.

"Maybe." She replied before leaning into his chest, "But I know I'll always have you by my side in case anything ever went wrong."

He sighed, but smiled fondly. "Yup."

They both watched as the couple vanished from their sight, hoping the best for them.

Meanwhile, Moka looked happier than she had in a while. This is what Ichigo noticed.

Almost as if to confirm his thoughts, she said, "I had a great time! All those h—people where nice!"

"They were…" His lips turned downward slightly. That Kagura had pestered him the entire game about his relationship with Moka. Of course, she already _knew_ they were dating since Moka had made it obvious, but that girl just didn't think it was that simple. Thankfully he wouldn't have to see her again. Still, it _was _kind of fun and he hadn't been able to unwind like that since the Academy. Moka's and Ichigo's physical talents automatically made them known as the 'athletic couple', at least to this particular group.

"Even though you frown, I still know you enjoyed it." She smiled at him, earning his gaze.

"I never said I didn't." Ichigo countered. "I had fun too." He then felt something soft lean on his shoulder.

"It was nice, especially since you smiled a bit." She murmured happily against him. Ichigo felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest, and he realized that he wasn't as put off by this anymore. Well, he still was, but not to the same degree as even a month ago. She really was just a girl who wanted his love. Wasn't that worth protecting? Unconsciously, he brushed a finger through her hair and he felt her freeze.

Slowly, she raised her head to look up at him. Her eyes were anxious and expectant as were her lips as they seemed to open and close on a minute scale. "Ichigo?" She asked, feeling her heart pick up its pace.

"Ummm…" Ichigo seemed to snap out of his reverie as he looked away. "We should get going." He hastily said, leaving the Vampire to stare at his back.

Even if they hadn't kissed, Moka's heart soared higher than it ever had in all her life. Just one more push and she'd be right where she wanted to be: Besides Ichigo's heart.


	11. Festival

**Would you believe me if I told you that I read the dictionary during Spring Break? No? Good, cuz I didn't. But I did have to use the online dictionary in order to get creative. Seriously, I think I forgot how to write! But I'm back! Don't know for how long, but hope you enjoyed this hopefully tasty treat.**

**Btw, I'm going to put up a poll. I'm just curious how many girls and guys read this story. It was posted by a reviewer, but I don't remember who since I replied like weeks ago. Sorry about that, but I'm sure you know who you are!**

**X X X X X **

Ichigo was a person who had experienced more than anyone could in their entire lives. And he hadn't even reached his twenties yet. From his powerless state, her grew to become the greatest and possibly the strongest, most powerful warrior alive… er, semi-alive anyways. There's still a little bit of controversy on that topic, but regardless, he's strong, right? He fought against many powerful opponents, which only served as stepping stones to achieving even greater power. He stared bravely at the face of death, being a death reaper himself, and glared at him even as they taunted each other with slaps to the face. He cut a swath through any resistance, though sometimes it wasn't of his own will that he did. Regardless, he faced adversity and kicked its ass. Truly, he was an opponent to be feared and respected. He had the power to crush mountains and change entire landscapes to his will with a single swing of his sword.

Yet nothing could've prepared him for this. Honestly, it really couldn't have. Romance and fighting were on two entirely different levels. It was like comparing fruits with meats. Sure they were both edible, but they were hardly in the same category. One required you go at it with a fork and knife and plenty of napkins. The other simply required that you peel off the skin and enjoy the tender sweetness. Yes, it was a great analogy wasn't it?

However, this did not help our orange-haired hero in the least. Was he panicking? One _could_ suppose that. His eyebrows were furrowed, giving him and even more menacing scowl than usual. His body was tense and rigid, and one would think he was practicing to become one of those light posts that lit up the street at night. His hands were clasped together beneath his chin, also giving him a thoughtful look as he sat on his couch. The only thing that betrayed his anxiety was the enormous amount of sweat pouring out of him. No amount of fighting could've _ever_ prepared him for this! Not even the splendid fruit/meat analogy provided earlier could help!

"Is something wrong?" Almost like magic, most of his worries went away even as they lingered there a bit. Pushed to the back of his mind, his thoughts weren't even a figment of his imagination as he turned his head.

She wore a dark blue Kimono splashed with brilliances of white as if to resemble the night sky. At first he stared, then it clicked to him that she was wearing _all_ blue. Even that little purse she had around her wrist was blue. Could it be that she did this all because his favorite color was blue? Ichigo felt his heart warm up, while Kurumu looked at him with an endearing look.

"You look beautiful." Ichigo found himself saying, but didn't feel shy about saying it.

"I know." She replied with a cheeky grin. "But it does mean a lot to me to hear you say it. This is why it took us so long to shop."

Ichigo frowned. Yeah, like _that_ was the reason they always went to the lingerie aisle. There weren't any Kimonos there! Ichigo shook his head, but despite his ire, felt the corner of his lip pull into a grin.

"You know you can't help it." Kurumu joked as she walked over towards him and poked his cheek. "C'mon… smile!"

Almost like magic, Ichigo smiled and Kurumu looked pleased. "There, was that so hard?"

Ichigo looked her dead in the eye. If that's how she was going to play, he could to. "Only when you're around Kurumu."

Ichigo got the desired reaction as Kurumu's cheeks became rosy. "Got ya." Ichigo stated smugly.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kurumu pouted, only further making Ichigo's victory more satisfactory.

"So?" Kurumu felt flustered at his lackadaisical chagrin, but a thought formulated. If there was one thing Ichigo couldn't stand, it was heavy petting.

Quick before he could react, she put herself down on his lap, swatting away his arms as she did so. The bottom part of her Kimono parted, revealing one long, slender, shapely leg which Ichigo was sure to see. And he did. Giddy at his startled reaction, she leaned in close before he could brace himself and whispered seductively in his ear, "How about we go somewhere else, just you and I?"

She felt the shiver run through his body and couldn't help but get excited herself. She was absolutely enjoying Ichigo's frustration. However, she was about to get a taste of her own medicine as her wrists were suddenly grabbed.

Tossed and leaning against the armrest of the couch, she was face to face with a vicious Ichigo. "Sure… why not?" Kurumu blinked, her heart hammering in her chest as her mind was sent fluttering with wild thoughts. She looked into those deep, brown eyes and was pulled into them. She waited for something to happen… until she realized that Ichigo hadn't planned that far ahead. He just stared at her, his eyes ablaze.

"Ichigo! My son!" Terror ran through Ichigo's eyes as he looked up. They had been caught!

"I'm so… so… proud! Waaah!" Isshin, a grown man with three children, was crying tears of pure joy. He had never felt so happy! Truly, his son wasn't gay!

Ichigo, for whatever reason, felt like he should really, _really_ give this man in front of him a good beat down. With the mood ruined, Ichigo got off Kurumu even while she looked at him with a frown. She really wanted something to happen didn't she? That actually made him a little happy strangely enough.

"Hey Ichigo!" Turning around to where his name was called, he found Moka's slim form in a hazy red Kimono. It almost resembled a mist of blood, yet there were pink flowers spread diagonally, almost as if the maker intended for it to look like it was raining flowers.

She too looked amazing, Ichigo couldn't deny it. It… fit her, for the lack of anything else to say. "What do you think?" Moka asked, her head tilted down slightly as she waited anxiously for his response.

Ichigo smiled kindly. "It looks good on you." At his words, Moka's head lifted as she beamed up at him.

"Thank you! I knew you'd like it." Happiness filled Moka at the moment. He didn't even hesitate!

Everyone in the room flinched when they heard bawling in the corner of the room.

"S-S-So PROUD! WAHHH!" All three sweatdropped as the floor actually began inundating with the man's tears.

"I think we should go before we end up drowning." Kurumu said, moving towards Ichigo and grabbing his arm.

"I agree. He's actually crying a river isn't he?" Moka replied even as she too grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"I gave up trying to figure him out a long time ago." Ichigo said blandly. All three nodded as they carefully waded through the salty tears of joy and pride and uber manliness. Well, maybe not the last part.

X

Ichigo snuck a peak at Kurumu. His super secret espionage of her was going unnoticed. Had she turned around, she would've seen something akin to a loving look in Ichigo's expression. Said boy was enamored with his girlfriend's face, or more precisely, her. Her eyes were always wide and expressive. Her skin, having felt it before, was incredibly smooth and truth be told, he would've let her hold onto him forever if she wished. She didn't realize how much power she had over him. Simply because of his scowl and his temper he had been able to hide how weak he was to her charms. Her wonderful, feminine charms.

Ichigo sighed internally. Man did she smell wonderful. It was a floral scent. It stayed in his lungs, warming up his warrior's heart and easing it. He could breathe her in all day and be just fine. Oh, she smiled again. He wondered what she was thinking since he could see the comers of her eyes crinkle with amusement. It must've been something wonderful, then, Ichigo almost wanted to grin. Most likely, not to be conceded, her thoughts were probably of him. Little did she know just how much she was on his mind as well and even in his dreams. A picture flickered to his mind. It was Kurumu and she was laying down next to him, looking more radiant than ever. He shook his head, looking forward so as not to end up tripping because of his distracted mind.

He also failed to realize Moka clutching her Kimono just over her chest. However, had he seen her eyes, they wouldn't have been sad. No, they would've shown a strength and firmness that was clearly unshakeable.

X

"How boring." Matsumoto complained, severely disappointed in this girl's lack of go-get-it-ness.

"But Matsumoto-san, those outfits were too revealing!" She ducked her head, embarrassed at the mere thought of wearing those clothes, "What would Ichigo think of me?"

Matsumoto looked up, thought for a second, then looked back at Orihime. "He'd probably be like any other male. He'd drool, then probably want to please you all night." To make her point, she winked at her, turning the calm healer into a tomato.

"I-I-I don't think he could do such a thing!" Orihime squeaked before lowering her voice, "He's too kind to do that." She fiddled with her hair, unaware of Matsumoto as she rolled her eyes.

"He's still a hot-blooded male. And besides," She grinned wickedly at the girl, "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind if he _did_ look at you like that."

The fact that Orhimie could turn this shade of red was already an impressive feat. The fact that she got even redder was bordering something miraculous. She might've created a different shade of red never before seen by human kind.

"I-I-I…" She stuttered, but could not say anything to counter what Matsumoto said.

Matsumoto shook her head. This girl really needed a lot of help. If the very thought of doing it with the man she loved brought about this much embarrassment, she wondered what would happen to Orihime if Ichigo actually saw her naked. She suppressed a grin, but just barely.

"What's so funny?" Orihime asked, the red slowly fading away from her face.

"Nothing, you're just so innocent." Matsumoto replied until a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Actually… that could work in your favor."

Orihime tilted her head questioningly and Matsumoto made a come-hither motion. Almost as if she was afraid that anyone might hear, she began whispering in Orihime's ear.

"Whisper whisper whisper…" Orihime nodded, taking in the information even as her heart fluttered with the ideas Matsumoto's was telling her. They weren't… bad… but they still made her nervous as heck.

X

"Oh wow." Kurumu's mouth and eyes opened with awe at the grand display before them. Everywhere you turned there were stands full of people. Not a single one was left empty or even close to it. It was truly crowded, yet, at the same time it was spacious. They could see where they were going without worry about getting lost.

Ichigo was also impressed. Tatsuki and Orihime always told him about this place, but had never invited him before. Or… at least he didn't think so. Maybe they had, but he had either forgotten or had been in a fight that day. The trees were absolutely amazing. Every time there was a breeze, it was as if the wind was talking through whispers. Now that he thought about it, there was always a breeze passing by. This was most likely because they were right next to the river, but something about this place felt… different.

"Oh hey, it's Moka!" Ichigo blinked. He knew that energetic voice. He turned and was immediately greeted with Kagura's frantically waving arm. Just looking at her waving made his arm hurt. Seriously, one day it really was going to snap off.

"Kagura-chan! Ken-san!" Moka greeted them just as cheerfully, only without the arm-numbing wave.

"Yo." Ken greeted, aloof but distinctively happy.

Kurumu, noticing this entire exchanged whispered to Ichigo, "Do you know them?"

"Kind of." Ichigo replied, "We met them while me and Moka went walking."

"Oh." Kurumu looked on, feeling a bit relieved. She had been somewhat afraid that if Ichigo wasn't with Moka, the Vampire girl would be depressed. Now that she seemingly had a different source of happiness… she didn't feel too bad about doing what she was about to do.

"Yahoo!" She vociferated cheerfully as she hauled a stupefied Ichigo away.

"Umm. Moka. Did that girl just steal your boyfriend?" Kagura pointed over to where Kurumu was running away, dragging Ichigo behind her on his ass.

"That's not fair!" Moka yelled out to them before she began running after them.

"I think this is going to be a fun festival." Kagura said out loud. Her boyfriend didn't say a word, but shook his head.

Finally, after a good sprint, they managed to elude their chasers. While Kurumu was looking to see if the coast really was all clear, Ichigo was busy wiping the dust off his rear end. "You didn't have to drag me you know." He groused.

"True, but I had to quickly!" She defended. Once she was satisfied that no one was after them, she nodded to herself and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Now, why don't we enjoy the festival all by ourselves?"

Ichigo blinked, really feeling like capitulating to his girlfriend's wishes with the way she smiled at him. But then he remembered something important. "What about Tatsuki?"

Kurumu looked at him for a split second before realizing what he meant. "Oh yea, that's right. Where were we supposed to meet them?"

"I think we were supposed to meet them at the food court." He wasn't sure either, but if there was anything Orihime liked to do, it was to try out different foods… sometimes all at once. Just the mere thought made Ichigo's stomach churn uncomfortably.

"To the food court it is!" Before Ichigo could stop her, he found himself being towed once again.

_Oi vei…_

X

"Yummy! This is sooo good!" Orhime squealed out with delight as she munched on cotton candy covered in mustard.

"Yeah, ver—yy…" Tatsuki swallowed hard in order to prevent from gagging. "Good…"

"Want a bite?" With a mustard stain sitting at the corner of her lip, Orihime turned to her best friend and offered her a bite. Tatsuki's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head before she waved at the girl, declining her offer. Without stopping to notice her friend's reaction, Orihime continued eating the horrendous treat of doom and also eventually found that little stain and swallowed it up.

But… at least she was in a good mood. In all actuality, she was glad this became a habit of hers over the years. Every time they went to the festival, Orihime always mixed something together and ate it. It became a habit, and so, like all habits she did it without a second thought. Truthfully, this probably eased her anxieties because she didn't seem worried in the least. Tatsuki hoped that her good mood would last even when Ichigo arrived.

Speaking of which, she searched the crowd for that particular mop of orange hair. It wouldn't be that hard considering there were hardly any people with hair that bright. She looked and still couldn't spot him. Knowing him, he probably got side-tracked. That was Ichigo. If he wasn't there on time, it usually meant he was doing something else. She let out a breath and looked up and saw the cascade of colors in the sky. The sun was setting, lighting the sky afire with purple, red, and orange hues. It almost seemed like someone had painted it. She grinned, even if she couldn't find Ichigo's distinct hair, she couldn't escape the orange no matter where she went.

Looking down from her pacific mood, she finally spotted what she had been looking for. Breathing in, she yelled out, "Oi! Ichigo, over here!"

The crowd parted for Ichigo and he saw his friend waving at him, along with a certain healer right next to her that seemed rooted where she stood.

X

Orihime was frozen. There he was, the man of her dreams standing only twenty feet away. He spotted them… and her heart thumped. He was every bit the man she remembered him to be. No, he was even more manly now. His look was even more rugged, even a little more mature-looking. However, in an odd way, she was pleased that he hadn't lost that scowl of his. But even as she thought this, she felt something was off. True, he was scowling, but he wasn't necessarily mean-looking. It was kind of nice, but still off. He finally began walking towards them, a crowd suddenly overflowing him and obscuring him from view.

"Ugh, now we'll have to wait longer." Orihime barely spared a glance at her troubled friend. Though, now that he wasn't looking at her, she felt her heart slow down a bit, but only a little. She hoped Ichigo hadn't gotten swept away. She remembered when she got taken away by the river of people once. When that happened, she had nearly ended up at the end of the river.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ichigo won't get carried away." Orihime blushed when Tatsuki deciphered her thoughts so easily. They waited for another minute before the crowd finally seemed to die down. Orihime's heart began pounding with delight… before he saw Ichigo pick up a girl with blue hair. She smiled at him, and Orihime smiled as well. Ichigo really was a gentleman despite his appearance. He would always help anyone in need. Of course… he should've already let go of the girl's hand by now. No, instead he was walking up to them with the girl's hand in his. He probably didn't even notice it, Orihime told herself. Yes, that was probably right, after all, Ichigo didn't have a girlfriend after all.

"Yo." Ichigo greeted, the same as ever. For the moment, Orihime ignored the other girl as she felt her heart hitch in her throat. After all this time, he was finally in front of her and she didn't know what to say.

"Glad to see you made it this time." Tatsuki told Ichigo, who only frowned.

"Hey, I was busy those other times." Ichigo retorted, reciting the same old dance.

"Tch, sure, and what about the times you _weren't_ fighting?" Tatsuki smirked with victory since Ichigo really didn't have an excuse there. He simply looked away, not letting Tatsuki see the defeat on his face. Instead, he focused on Inoue whom he just realized was standing next to Tatsuki.

"How's it going Inoue?" With Ichigo now focused on her, she felt all her senses go numb. His deep, brown eyes gazed at her with the same intensity as always. Yes, he was exactly the same as before, only better it seemed.

"I-I'm fine K-Kurosaki-kun." She bit her lower lip as she felt herself shrink away from his gaze, "H-How are you?"

Ichigo tilted his head at her behavior, but replied. "I'm fine." It was his mere voice that sent tingles down her spine and for the moment, every other thought in Orihime's mind seemed inconsequential to the moment at hand.

While this was going on, Kurumu looked at the girl, then back at Tatsuki. She was about to ask something until the other girl sent her a look. It said not to interfere, and though she didn't like not being introduced, she felt that whatever was going on was too important to interrupt. It didn't help that this girl also had a big chest like hers, though, if she analyzed correctly, hers were bigger and most likely softer. Kurumu smiled inwardly at that little victory… until she noticed how the girl was acting around Ichigo. She was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. Kurumu's wide eyes flickered towards Tatsuki and almost as if reading her mind, the raven-haired girl nodded. Apparently there were some unresolved issues, and judging from the way Ichigo was acting, he himself didn't even know what those issues were. Being fair she left him alone for the moment… though she really really _really_ wanted to say something.

"Something the matter?" He asked, playing with Orihime's frayed nerves even though he didn't know.

"Y-Yes! I-I mean no!" She answered quickly and with a high pitch, "I'm j-just glad to see you…" She blinked, fumbled with her words and then said, "Alive!"

Ichigo too blinked, but grinned slightly. "Yeah, I guess I've had too many close calls with death huh?"

Orihime let out a haggard breath, one filled with relief. She hadn't been caught just yet. "You really should stay away from fighting Kurosaki-kun…" She fidgeted with her fingers a little as she looked up shyly at him. "I hate it when you get hurt."

Ichigo rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "That's just the way it is Inoue." A silent moment passed before them before Inoue spoke once more, finally taking notice of the girl next to Ichigo.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Inoue Orihime!" Orihime told the girl, who looked at her oddly. Did she have something on her face? She momentarily touched her face, but found nothing there. It was a shame too, that mustard and cotton candy mix had been delicious!

"It's alright, there's nothing on your face." The girl assured her with a grin before it faltered. "My name is Kurono Kurumu."

"Oh, did you happen to meet Ichigo just now? I saw him picking you up earlier, it happens sometimes when the crowd is all going to the same spot." Orihime was back to her bubbly self, unaware of just who this girl was. Now Kurumu looked up to Ichigo and it took him a moment to realize just what she was asking for.

Not sure why she didn't simply introduce herself, Ichigo did it for her. "Actually, she's my girlfriend Inoue." In a way, Kurumu felt like palming her face. Quick and straight to the point. He couldn't have said that more subtly could he? Then again, she felt a bit of pride and joy. There was no shame or hesitation in his voice. She was his girlfriend and that was final. Sadly, it looked like the girl didn't share her optimism as her eyes widened with shock.

"Huh?" Orihime wasn't sure if she heard correctly. Ichigo… had a girlfriend? Not that it wouldn't make sense considering what a great man he was but… she just never figured that girlfriend would've been anyone else other than her.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo replied, not sure why she seemed confused. Maybe she didn't hear him. It was getting kind of noisy after all. "I said she was my girlfriend." He reiterated, this time a little louder. Then he felt Kurumu elbow him in the side and he turned to look at her. He looked annoyed at first until she pointed at Orihime with her eyes. Confused, Ichigo looked back… and realized what was going on.

Inoue, the person whom he had saved many times and even died for… was on the verge of tears. He hadn't noticed it since the sun had already been going down and it was getting shadowy, but now that he looked closely, he could see that glistening of moisture in the corner of her eyes with what little light they had left. However, soon the stand lights would turn on and he would see her sad face fully. He panicked as he fought with his mind to wrestle out the words he needed to say.

None came.

"O-Oh," Orihime choked, her voice trying to sound cheery despite the cracks in it, "I'm g-glad to see y-you finally found someone." She let out a strained smile that made Ichigo feel worse than dirt. How could he have not known?

Orihime however was berating herself. Ichigo wouldn't have known, of course. She never told him! Of course it was silly to think he wouldn't end up with someone, especially with her never making a move. Yet, that did not ease the terrible chasm in her heart. It was deep and felt like it would never end. She couldn't help it. She loved him with all her heart and it pained her to see him with someone else despite how happy he looked. Suddenly, all at once, she realized that she was crying. If Ichigo didn't know her feelings now, he never would. But he did, and that concerned and scared gaze of his made the pangs in her heart all the more terrible. With a swift turn, she ran and disappeared into the crowd.

"Inoue!" Ichigo called out to her, but his voice was drowned out by the crowd's drone.

"Way the handle it." Ichigo turned to Tatsuki, deep annoyance etched into his features.

"How the hell was I supposed to handle it then?" He yelled back, making Tatsuki frown in disappointment.

"You're seriously stupid. How do you expect a girl to simply think you like her as a friend when you not only risked your life for her, but even died for her?" Any retort Ichigo had died in his throat. Now that he thought about it, it all made sense. Why she cried for him, why she always tried to be cheery around him. Why her face was always happy when she was around him.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as his fist clenched. It wasn't until a soft touch stroked his arm that his worries lessened slightly. "It wasn't your fault Ichigo." He looked into Kurumu's concerned eyes and felt his helplessness ease a little. "You weren't ready for romance back then. You fought simply to stay alive and love was never your main priority." Then Kurumu gave a sharp look at Tatsuki, who flinched slightly. "Isn't that right?"

Tatsuki, for her part turned her face away. "If you put it that way… I guess…"

Kurumu huffed, before turning back to Ichigo. He looked like a lost child, not knowing what to do or what to say. She lifted up a hand and gently stroked his cheek. He didn't move or say anything, but simply enjoyed the touch and the relief it brought to his heart and mind. "You should go to her Ichigo." Kurumu fought to say those words. While she didn't want any more potential competition, Ichigo and that girl had history together that needed to be resolved. Besides, she knew that once Ichigo eventually snapped out of his stupor, he would want to help. She was just making the process go faster is all. Ichigo was not only a warrior, but a helper as well.

Ichigo heard how strained those words were. Yet, she smiled warmly at him. She pulled her hand away, making him feel slightly colder, yet he felt his strength return to him at the same time. His eyes showed conviction once more as he nodded, "I'll go talk to her." He paused for a moment, considered his next move briefly, and then kissed Kurumu.

He left behind a pleasantly shocked Kurumu and an impressed Tatsuki. However, once the effects wore off, both girls wondered if everything would turn out alright.

X

Ichigo found her. It seemed she hadn't run very far, but in a crowded area like this, it didn't really matter since you could easily blend in. But she didn't choose to stay within the crowded area. Instead she stood next to the river, looking depressed. At least, that's what Ichigo felt since he could only see her back at the moment. Ichigo wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he had to do something.

Orihime didn't react to Ichigo's presence until he put a hand on her shoulder. With a surprised yelp, she wiped away the tears before turning around, trying to put on a happy look. "K-K-Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked even as she knew Ichigo would do this. It actually didn't occur to her while she ran away, but if Ichigo had saved her in the past, why wouldn't he try to save her now? It would've been a warming thought had she not felt so broken at the moment.

"I followed you here." He merely replied. His tone was low and monotonous, mesmerizing Orihime a little. Oh how she wanted to be held in those strong arms, but that would never happen. A pang in her chest brought tears once more to her eyes even as she wiped them away. The happy façade she was putting on was crumbling, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier, I should've." His apologetic words bit into her. If her tears were trickling earlier, now they were racing out of her. Ichigo panicked, not knowing what to do. He was trying to apologize, but that seemed to make things worse. His hands flailed frantically because now Orihime was bawling. Eventually, someone would hear them and it would cause a major scene. Thinking quickly, he brought up all the experience he had on women, which was minimal. At the moment anything would do, and then he got an idea. He just hoped it was the right one.

Through her sobs, Orihime didn't notice Ichigo's frantic movements. All she could see was blurred visions of orange and her own hands trying to shoo away the tears. She told herself that she shouldn't be so selfish. Ichigo was happy, and that should've made her happy as well. But it didn't. She wanted Ichigo and her heart was torn. And even if it meant trading all her happy memories for one moment, she would gladly trade them all just to be held by him, just once. Her wish seemed to have come true as suddenly her cries became muffled as her lips pressed against fabric. Opening her eyes with a snap, she realized quickly that she was up against Ichigo's warm and strong chest. Her arms were frozen, half-way up between hugging Ichigo and letting them droop to her sides. She took in a sharp breath as she realized Ichigo was actually rubbing her back. With each stroke her spine shivered and she felt like melting despite her earlier woes. No, _because_ of her earlier woes this felt even better, more comforting. Shaking her mind internally, she let go of any inhibitions she had and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed quietly into his chest.

Ichigo was merely surprised it even worked. He didn't think Orihime would've just dove right into his arms, especially after seemingly breaking her heart. His lips twisted in an odd frown as her muffled cries vibrated against his chest. Truth be told… he had no idea what to do next. If it were Kurumu, or even Moka, he might've had an idea. But with Orihime… he just didn't know what to do. She had loved him for so long… and it showed in her frantic embrace with her hands gripping his shirt tightly. He was actually afraid she was going to rip it apart. Finally though, after a minute of her shaking, her body seemed to still. Her grip was no longer of steel and instead her fingers spread against his back, trying to cover as much of Ichigo as possible. She looked up at him through tear-stained eyes and Ichigo knew exactly what she wanted. Ichigo was… stuck at an impasse to say the least.

It didn't help that Orihime seemed to be making a move for him as she leaned upwards and tiptoed up to his face. Finally, after months of wishing for this to happen, it would finally be here. With trembling lips and Ichigo's warm breath washing over her skin, she...


	12. Fireworks

**Alright, a lot of you complained there wasn't enough action and that's what you originally read my story for. So, I've decided this. If any of you are WILLING to be my beta, I will write my Bleach/Halo crossover. BUT! There are a few conditions you must be willing to accept.**

**One: Beta and Edit it within two days.**

**Two: Give good remarks. I mean like ones that will progress the plot. Find loopholes.**

**So… I don't want any complaining that there's no action because I know, I'm the one writing it after all. This is the way it's going, soz. If I get no takers, well no action. I have a plot in mind, but with no one to bounce ideas off of or to help edit, there's no point. So there you have it!**

**And I was actually stuck on this chapter for a while until I started listening to Enya. You'll notice where I started writing while listening to Enya by how descriptive I end up becoming, so hope it doesn't throw the story off.**

**BTW! I have a POLL UP, just in case you didn't catch it in my last message... or I think I forgot to write it in... hmm...  
**

X X X X X X X XX

Tatsuki looked at the girl next to her. She seemed aloof and even carefree. However, as carefree as she seemed to be, there had to be something going on in her mind.

"So how long has she liked him?" And there it was.

"Since forever." Tatsuki replied. "She's liked him for as long as she's known him." That seemed to give the bluenette pause.

"So, I'm guessing this isn't going to end very quickly is it?" Kurumu's tone told Tatsuki she was a little worried.

"Don't worry, I don't think Ichigo would do anything to betray you." Tatsuki assured the girl, "Or else I'd kill him."

Kurumu looked at the girl and smiled. "I know, but I'm more worried about what she would do."

Tatsuki looked confused and said, "Orihime? She's hardly a person who would do anything."

Kurumu sent her a long look. "I guess you've never been in love before."

Tatsuki was a bit taken back by the accusation. What did that have to do with anything? "What do you mean?" She asked, irked.

"You've never been in love." Kurumu repeated, only raising the other girl's ire. "I mean that a girl will do just about anything when she's in love." It was only then did Tatsuki realize those were the words of experience. Not having a response, she merely turned towards the direction Ichigo had left with Orihime.

"Well, I guess we should just enjoy the festival while it's still on." Tatsuki turned towards Kurumu, surprise on her face.

"What?" Tatsuki couldn't believe that Kurumu would simply leave things the way they were, especially after what she said.

Kurumu only smiled. "Don't worry, this is Ichigo, remember?"

Somehow… that seemed like a perfect reason to give. It was Ichigo. For a brief moment, in Kurumu's eyes, she could see what it was like to be in love.

"Damn."

X

"I can't believe we lost them!" Kagura stated as she searched the area with her eyes… obviously.

"It's crowded, of course we'd lose them." Ken simply stated, giving the area barely a flicker of interest. Instead, he eyed that delicious look meal at the stand nearby.

Moka huffed. "That's not fair, we were supposed to stay together!"

"What do you mean together?" Kagura asked, her interest suddenly piqued.

Moka realized her folly and waved her hands. "E-Eh? No, it's nothing, just mumbling to myself."

"That didn't sound like mumbling!" Kagura replied pointedly. "So you DO know the girl?"

"Ah… yeah, we're friends." Moka desperately hoped that was all Kagura was interested in. She wasn't.

"So you let your friend steal your boyfriend?" Kagura actually looked a little irked at that. "How come you're not mad?"

"W-Well… things are a little complicated…" Moka replied nervously as she played with her Kimono.

"How could they be complicated?" Moka panicked now, fidgeting at having to explain it.

"Oi, don't be so nosy." And to emphasize, Ken actually pinched Kagura's nose.

"Ken-chan!" The girl said with exasperation. "That was mean!"

"So is what you're doing." He eyed her seriously even as he fought against the dreaded puppy eyes of his girlfriend. He won eventually.

"Fine." She agreed, but she sent Moka a look that said this wasn't over. Moka was only relieved that the situation was settled for the moment. She touched a hand to her heart as she began walking with her newly acquired friends. They were easy to talk too… especially since Kagura wouldn't stop talking. They were paranormal hunters oddly enough, and were always looking into ghosts and such. Kagura was the more enthusiastic of the two, Ken apparently had simply bumped into her… or rather, Kagura had run over him with her bicycle. The impressive thing was, when he was flipping over her, their faces managed to meet and they kissed each other. Of course, it was a painful kiss since they ended up busting each other's lip and Kagura fell over sideways and bruised her arm. That almost reminded her of the way she met Ichigo, only, not as painful. She remembered where his hand had touched and almost immediately that area warmed slightly. She hadn't thought of it much when it had occurred, but now, she wished his hand would touch her in that spot once more. To feel his warm, powerful hand on her thigh…

"Uh, Moka, I think you're drooling?" Kagura stated as she waved a hand in front of Moka. She snapped out of her stupor and looked embarrassed.

"S-Sorry about that! I was just thinking about something." She apologized, but that only made matters worse.

"Must've been quite a something." Kagura grinned cheekily, making Moka blush. "Could it be… that Ichigo did something to you and you're remembering it?"

This only made her blush even harder as she shut her eyes from embarrassment. Kagura giggled and Ken simply shook his head, mouthing to himself something about why she couldn't stop invading other people's lives. Of course, she heard this and questioned him about it. He denied it, but that only irked the girl further. His bored face looked at hers for a moment before he rubbed her head, immediately calming her down. Moka giggled at their antics and wished that she could be that way with Ichigo. Though… would Ichigo do such a thing? It wouldn't be very Ichigo-like…yet, at the same time, it seemed possible.

She sighed as she took in the festivities. Humans really were active creatures weren't they? It made sense when you only had a limited life span. Yet, they didn't mind. They enjoyed the moment for what it was worth and lived happily. And here she was, enjoying said moment with them. It was ironic in a way. She used to hate humans, yet here she was making friends with them and even loving one. It seemed that Ichigo had changed her for the better. She let out a soft sigh as she looked around and spotted some blue hair sticking out of the crowd. She momentarily eyed the couple next to her and realized that they were lost in their own little world. That was good, she didn't think she could handle Kagura's curiosity if she were to meet up with Kurumu. Using all the stealth she had, she disappeared from the crowd.

X

Surprisingly, or not, both Kurumu and Tatsuki were having a fun time trying to shoot at targets in order to win a prize. However, Kurumu thought it was rigged because she was sure she hit where she was supposed to, yet, the blocks didn't fall. It didn't help that the man simply smiled at them and asked if they'd like another try.

"Kurumu-chan?" Said girl blinked as she turned around, as did Tatsuki.

"Moka?" She was surprised she found her. After all, it was pretty crowded and the area's energy seemed to effect their senses a little.

"You know her?" Tatsuki asked, eyeing the girl.

"Yeah, we go to the same school." Kurumu trailed off slightly as she said that. If she remembered what Ichigo said about Tatsuki, any slip up could end up being potentially dangerous.

"Oh hey Moka! I haven't seen you a while!" Kurumu tried to feign ignorance, but it didn't seem to be going to well on Moka's part as she looked confused.

"Hm? Didn—eek!" Moka squeaked when Kurumu simply hauled her away.

"I'll be right back Tatsuki, we just have some catching up to do!" Kurumu said before disappearing.

Tatsuki folded her arms over her chest and mumbled to herself, "Ichigo makes weird friends."

Meanwhile, Moka was still being dragged until she finally stopped. She straightened out her Kimono before asking, "What was that about?" She pulled down an 'antennae' of hair that refused to be conquered.

Kurumu was wondering how to put it all together. "Well, did you see that girl next to me?" Moka nodded, "That's Ichigo's childhood friend… and well, she's very rough."

"Rough?" Moka asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah." Kurumu rubbed her head, not sure how to explain it. "She wouldn't take it very well if she found out Ichigo had two girlfriends. She'd try to beat him up."

"Oh." Moka's eyes showed she understood. That wouldn't be good for Ichigo. "So, what do we do about it?"

Kurumu looked at Moka and looked a little nervous. "Actually, it would be better if she didn't see you with Ichigo. He… well, kind of introduced me as his girlfriend and that's what she thinks."

Kurumu looked into Moka's eyes and noted a bit of apprehension in them. She really really really wanted to be publicly known as Ichigo's girlfriend as well, but it seemed that she knew this was the human world and generally, their population didn't think too kindly of relationships other than monogamous ones.

"But that's only when we're 'here' right?" Moka emphasized the word 'here' and Kurumu got what she meant. She nodded in reply. This seemed to lighten Moka's mood a little.

"So, where is Ichigo?" Moka asked, noticing that he wasn't with her.

"About that." Kurumu twisted her lips into partly a frown. Then she proceeded to explain the whole ordeal with Orhime and such.

Moka could only say, "Does this mean we're going to have to share with another girl?"

Kurumu opened her mouth, paused and digested Moka's words, and realized she hadn't thought of that outcome.

"Son of a bitch!" Though Moka didn't quite say it out loud, she thought it as well.

X

She did it. She actually did it. A warm, fuzzy feeling coursed through her body as she made contact with Ichigo. However, she never thought Ichigo's lips would be this… bony.

She opened her eyes to find that she was not actually kissing Ichigo. It was in fact his finger that her lips were pressed against. Despite his red ears, she saw that he was uncomfortable with her actions. Slowly, she pulled away, feeling like hiding underneath a rock and never coming out. How could she have done that? Guilt chewed her as she began feeling miserable. How could she have let her emotions sweep her away like that? She shuffled back a step, but was stopped by a low, commanding voice.

"I'm sorry." At that, Orihime paused and blinked. What was he sorry about?

"You have nothing to be sorry about Ichigo." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard her all the same. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Ichigo really wanted to say something, but there was nothing he could say in this situation. This girl loved him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He did, after all, already have two girlfriends and that was already taking up a lot of his energy. He let out a soft sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed at the situation. Not only was this probably hurting Orihime, but this was getting awkward the longer they stayed in silence. He wondered what to do for the millionth time, but it seemed lady luck had decided to bestow her blessings on him. A smell wafted through the air and he heard something that resembled a Hollow's low growl.

He turned towards Orihime and realized that it had been her stomach. The girl, despite her sad look suddenly looked animated and very embarrassed. "Sorry!" She stammered as she actually scolded her stomach for being noisy. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at that, earning Orihime's gaze.

"If you were hungry, you should've just told me." Ichigo said, finally finding a way out of this whole mess. He cocked his head to the side and said, "C'mon, I'll pay for it."

Orihime froze as Ichigo turned his back to her. She knew he was only being kind and that nothing would ever happen between the two of them. Yet, her heart couldn't stop beating at the thought that she was going on a small date with Ichigo. Her lips pursed as she wiped away a stray tear and followed Ichigo. Even if it wasn't actually a date, she was still going to enjoy it as much as possible. Two emotions warred in her, but eventually the joy of being with Ichigo, even for this small amount of time, won out and she felt her energy return to her once again.

X

Ichigo was… sick to his stomach.

"Want some?" Orihime asked with delight as she handed Ichigo… something.

"I'm good…" Ichigo gave her a look, but the girl seemed oblivious at the moment. Oddly enough, no one else seemed to care. In fact, he thought he heard someone say, 'Oh, it's that girl.' Once or twice. He couldn't help but feel like Orihime was some sort of circus attraction around these here parts.

"Ahh…" Orihime let out a satisfied sigh as her look became utterly peaceful and content. Her eyes were closed as she patted her stomach. Ichigo wondered how she hadn't died from food poisoning yet. She must've had a belly made of lead, trinium, naquadah, runite, and who knows what else.

Even with his disgust at her choice of food, he did feel a little better. She wasn't sad or anything, but she seemed to be truly enjoying herself. "Thanks for buying me this, I really enjoyed all the food!" She beamed at him and he smiled a little.

"It was the least I could do." He replied and he saw her open her eyes wide, touched. She looked away, touching a hand to her chest. She shook her head and Ichigo could only wonder what was going on through that head of hers.

"No, you didn't even have to do this Ichigo." She looked away shyly, realizing that his hand was so close to hers as they walked. She was tempted to lace her fingers through his, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Ichigo studied her, wondering if she was still hurting. She didn't seem sad anymore, but that could've just been him. Almost automatically, he said, "I'll always protect you." He blinked… wondering just why he had said that.

Orihime's laid her stunned eyes on him as Ichigo looked away. "You're my friend after all." He managed to croak out, and felt like he had stuck a dagger into himself with the hurt look on her face. Orihime nodded, her head hanging slightly. Ichigo felt like an idiot at the moment, wondering just why the hell he was acting so stupid. Then, her face turned once more towards him only this time she was actually smiling a little. To surprise him even more, she actually giggled. "That's so you Ichigo." Her expression was so warm that he couldn't help but let out a grin.

Orihime bit her lip tentatively as she managed to say, "I'd… still like to be friends if that's alright." She lowered her head, feeling her strength slip with the words she uttered. It nearly took everything she had just to say it. It wasn't as if she was asking him out after all, yet that didn't stop her heart from fluttering.

"Yeah." Came his simple reply and she smiled a little. He always was concise and direct. She felt a happiness bubble within her and felt relief that everything would end up being alright. She wasn't sure she could completely get over him, but she was sure she'd be able to handle the fact that he had a girlfriend at the very least.

"Ichigo!" Kurumu called out. Ichigo immediately looked up, almost as if it was reflex. He smiled as Kurumu walked up to him along with another girl, Orihime noticed. Said girl cast a small glance at Orihime. Kurumu noticed the slightly puffy eyes and the dried up tears at the corner of her eyes, but the girl gave her a small smile, evidence that things had been dealt with.

"Hey Kurumu." He returned before turning to Moka. "Hey Moka."

The Vampire girl felt herself go lighter with his greeting. "Hey Ichigo."

Orihime looked at the various messages subtly being passed between them… and suddenly felt very out of place. Ichigo, for the very few times he was attentive, noticed this and decided to introduce Moka and Orihime.

"How do you do?" Moka greeted with a slight bow. Orihime's eyes widened, never meeting someone as formal as herself. She gave a quick bow as well, nearly bumping heads with Moka.

"Well, now that we know each other, why don't we enjoy the festival together?" Kurumu said, though if one were to pay attention they would've noticed a begrudging edge in her voice. It sounded like she had assented to a lost battle. Ichigo gave her a quick look and felt like he should do something about it, but what?

X

"We lost them didn't we?" Kagura complained and whined at the same time.

"Sure did." Ken admitted, but there was relief in his voice.

Kagura noticed this and sent him a look. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't find it the least bit interesting?"

He shrugged as he said, "I wasn't planning on going out with them, just with you." He looked at her and noticed the look she was sending him. "What?"

"You can be sweet sometimes ya'know?" Kagura beamed at him, making him get all flustered.

"I guess." Kagura's smile grew wider as she linked his arms with hers.

"Alright, then let's enjoy the festival!" She said with enthusiasm and a finger pointing towards the heavens.

'Finally.' Ken thought as he was dragged away.

X

Tatsuki didn't know how to describe this situation. And apparently neither did the rest of the onlookers as they all stared at Ichigo, who was surrounded by girls.

"I don't get it." Tatsuki said aloud so Ichigo could hear. And he did as he turned towards her and asked, "Don't get what?"

Tatsuki brought up a hand and made a counting motion. "Well, for one, you were never interested in girls because of all the fighting. Second, I never thought you would ever be sensitive enough to pay attention to a girl's heart. Thirdly…. You're you." Ichigo frowned at the last part, "And now you have three girls surrounding you, what's up with that?"

Ichigo didn't like to be poked at, so he retorted with, "I guess you don't consider yourself a girl then." He grinned mischievously at her shocked expression, "because you're next to me as well."

"Hey, are you saying I'm not a girl?" Despite him being surrounded by Moka, Kurumu, and Oirhime; Tatsuki actually managed to butt her head against his. However, he didn't back down.

"I didn't say anything. You're the one that said it." The both growled at each other, reverting to how they used to fight when they were kids. Tatsuki pushed her forehead harder against his as she said, "And so? You had to go along with it right?"

Ichigo pushed back despite the pain he was feeling, but his ire kept him from feeling all of it. "Well, what did you expect me to do?" They both growled again as they pressed even harder.

Meanwhile, both Moka and Kurumu looked on, wondering what the hell was going on. "What the hell is going on?" Kurumu asked.

"They're arguing." Orihime stated matter-of-factly.

Moka looked on with wonder, surprised they haven't dug a hole into each other's forehead yet. "Do they always do this?"

Orihime shook her head. "Only when they argue."

Kurumu didn't really like it, their faces were too close for comfort. "Do they realize they look like they're about to kiss?" Kurumu couldn't hide the discomfort, making the healer wave her arms about.

"Ah, they've been told about that, but they end up getting into an argument over it and end up forgetting." She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "It's best to let them finish their argument."

Kurumu huffed, wondering why Ichigo never told her about this. Then again, Ichigo wasn't that hard to figure. He probably though it was irrelevant… and it probably was, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Still, it wasn't like he meant anything by it, so she supposed she should let it go.

"I'm glad Ichigo has such a caring girlfriend." Kurumu blinked as she turned to Orihime with a confused look.

As if to clarify, Orihime said, "You were jealous right now, but you trusted him enough to let him be with me… even though you knew." She glanced at Ichigo slightly, "And even this too." She gestured with a look.

Kurumu looked at Ichigo and grimaced. She rubbed her forehead, wondering how Ichigo could handle it. The friction alone would've been enough to start a fire and the pressure to crush rocks. Yet, the continued to glare at each other. The 'argument' seemed to have dissolved to who could glare better. She let out a breath and shook her head before smiling a little at this rare glimpse of insanity.

"So you're alright with it?" Orihime turned to the other girl.

"Yeah." She clutched her hands lightly, "He already made his choice, there's nothing I can do right?"

Moka sent Kurumu a look, which she returned. The unspoken message said that if this girl learned about Ichigo's true relationship with them… she probably wouldn't be able to take it. It was already bad enough to see him with another girl.

"Hmph, fine!" The trio of girls turned to see Tatsuki pulling away, arms crossed over her chest. It seemed she had lost this battle… for the moment.

It was very rare to see Ichigo grin, and to see him actually grin mischievously came as a shock to both Kurumu and Moka. Noticing their stare, Ichigo asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Kurumu replied lithely. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this, but dismissed it a moment later.

Finally, after everything settled down for the moment, Moka clapped her hands and offered, "So, why don't we enjoy the rest of the festival?"

Everyone agreed and headed off. They visited almost every stand along the way, with Orihime and Kurumu stopping by the food and sweets stands respectively. Tatsuki, to everyone's surprise, was quite interested in the homemade jewelry. This earned a snide remark from Ichigo that got promptly rewarded with a fist upside his head. Then they had to be physically restrained before they ended up biting each other's heads off. Of course, it wouldn't have happened since Ichigo would not hit a girl, but better safe than sorry. Moka was completely fascinated by the many drawings that stood out in display. These were ones she could understand. One in particular stood out. It was of a man holding a woman from around her waist, nudging his face into her hair from behind as they stood on a hill, overlooking a small village. She sighed dreamily, imagining Ichigo and her in that very position. Kurumu had actually bought chocolates that supposedly had aphrodisiac effects on a person. She couldn't verify this, but she bought it regardless. She just hoped in wouldn't melt in her purse. All the while, Orihime was looking at all the stuffed animals. There were so many! She couldn't decide which one to buy… so she bought three small ones.

Ichigo, while the girls were distracted, was actually perusing through the stands as well. He hadn't seen anything that caught his eye yet. Then, a glimmer of something caught his attention. It was a necklace. It wasn't anything fancy, and since it was at a stand like this, it probably wasn't expensive either. He looked at it before sending a surreptitious glance at Kurumu. He blinked when Moka appeared next to Kurumu and the two chatted excitedly about something. He looked back at the jewelry on display and thought of what to get.

Time flew and it was already nearing the time when the fireworks would shoot into the air in an amazing, yearly display. Ichigo had been worried about there being some sort of slip-up that would reveal the true nature of Moka and Kurumu. Yet, the festival, and him to an extent, had actually drawn so much of their attention that they never got around to discussing their history. He let out a thankful sigh as he sat on a hill along with everyone else. They had spotted it in the distance and made a run for it before anyone else took it. The only one that had been out of shape was Orihime as her face turned slightly red from the exertion. But it was her constant enthusiasm and energy that allowed her to make it up with everyone else.

"I can't wait!" Orihime's excitement shown through her voice and actions as she fidgeted around.

"Is it really that amazing?" Moka questioned, noting the healer's mood.

Tatsuki chimed in. "It actually is. We come here every year and I'm always amazed at how awesome it is."

Moka and Kurumu looked to Ichigo, who shrugged. "Don't ask him, he never once made it."

Before Ichigo could retort, he was cut off when a rocket launched into the air. The trail of smoke went high up before suddenly cutting off. For two seconds, there was nothing and it seemed like the firework had malfunctioned. But then it exploded in a dazzling light, which caused the group to flinch slightly before their eyes adjusted. Once they were used to it, they were able to appreciate its magnificence. It showered like white light, but as it fell it turned into a pale green before diffusing into a dark red as it finally winked out of existence. It drew the breath from the group, and as if that wasn't enough, three more shot into the sky. Each was as spectacular as the one before it. One of them even managed to form a star while another broke off into a dozen other smaller parts that seemed to carry its own little spark of astonishment. Then, in an effort to overwhelm its audience, eight more were shot off at once. There was not a single inch of the sky that wasn't covered in blazing light and winking colors. The noise was almost overwhelming and for a moment, they thought they could feel the heat from the fireworks. Or it could've been the awe that they were in that caused them to think like that. Either way, there was no denying that this would be a moment worth remembering.

Ichigo leaned back as his hands made contact with the soft grass. Only, it wasn't grass, but it was definitely soft. He looked to his right just as Kurumu did as well. They both looked down and found Ichigo's hand on top of hers. Like giddy high school kids in love, which they were, they grinned at each other. Their grins dissolved a moment later as something passed between them, an unsaid feeling. For once, Ichigo had complete focus on something outside of battle. He noticed how alluring her eyes were as they shimmered, occasionally reflecting the light from the fireworks. Her features were soft, and he could only feel his heart grow quicker when his eyes laid upon her full lips that seemed to quiver in anticipation. Anticipation of what, he wondered, but his body knew. Her smell was invigorating and utterly relaxing at the same time as a sliver of excitement crawled up his spine. Her light blush only made her all the more enticing as Ichigo took in his girlfriend's face. Then, he caught a glimpse of something else. As she leaned his way, he saw her collarbone so bare and presentable. And lickable. He gulped as he found himself looking lower and lower, trying to figure out where this road of smooth and pristine skin would lead him. It curved outwards, forming two supple mounds of enticing flesh that became hidden behind a rather annoying piece of fabric.

"Do you… like what you see?" Kurumu asked, her voice barely audible over the screams and whines of the fireworks. But he heard her soft tone of askance.

His throat suddenly felt dry, but he felt that she was actually asking him seriously. "I do." He replied and was rewarded with the most dazzling smile he had seen from Kurumu thus far. He felt like if she asked him to do anything at the moment, he would do it regardless of who was there. Her eyes were thankful and appreciative as she squeezed his hand gently. If it were possible, it seemed that Kurumu had grown even more beautiful, but that could've been just the hormones talking. But, almost at once, they both seemed to realize where they were. Kurumu, Ichigo noticed, looked like she was trying really hard to reign in whatever desire had occupied her.

With much hesitation, they turned away from each other to view the fireworks, which caught their interest less than they did each other. Still, they had to before they did anything hasty, and that's what Ichigo thought he would do if he hadn't forcefully torn away his eyes. Even just looking at her was addicting, and he felt that that just kissing her anymore wasn't enough to express his love and desire for her. He blinked, and wondered when he had finally accepted that he truly, without shred of a doubt, wanted her. He sighed in a vain attempt to literally blow out some steam. It was still there, that relentless desire to touch every part of Kurumu and not stop until he was satisfied. It didn't help that they were still holding hands either. He sighed once more, closing his eyes briefly before he felt another hand at his other side.

He turned and found Moka staring oddly at him. Her eyes seemed to reflect something warm, yet serious. He felt her gently caress his hand, almost asking for something. He looked back at her features. It wasn't until he looked closer that he realized that she had actually put on some makeup. Her eyelashes were darker, longer and more attractive. It could've been the emotions already stirring within him, but he felt pulled to her as well. Once more, he felt that gentle squeeze on his hand. For once, he felt no reason to actually not do what she seemed to be asking. Just like with Kurumu, he entwined his fingers between hers. He heard Moka gasp and she looked utterly grateful and happy. She gave him a full view of her teeth with how wide her smile was and Ichigo couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat, nor could he stop the corners of his lips from forming into a grin.

"You won't regret it!" She told him, all the emotions in her voice resounding within Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded. He too felt like he would not end up regretting this. Casting one last look at Kurumu and Moka, he turned towards the fireworks and wondered what was going to happen next as he felt the items he bought jingle in his pocket.


	13. Rooftop

**Well, after 8 (or 9 tries if including this one), here's what I decided ended up writing.) I'd tell you what I wrote in the other ones… but I don't think you'd handle the implosion. So I went with what I seem to do best… fluff!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Tell me how much my skills have deteriorated… it's been half a month after all. Now that I'm back in school… I'm enjoying my writing again. Weird how that works eh?**

**X X X X X X X X X X X**

As they returned from the festival, Kurumu's eyes turned downwards, right where her and Ichigo's hands intertwined tenderly. Even though he didn't seem like it, he was indeed paying attention to her. Every so often, when their eyes would meet, his thumb would gently run over her fingers in a caring gesture. It made her skin tingle, but in a pleasant and heart-warming way.

"Thanks for everything!" The even-more-than-usual bubbly Orihime bid goodnight to her friends. "I had so much for tonight! I hope… that we can hang out like this again soon."

Tatsuki nodded, but only Ichigo heard that slight break in her words; a tone of askance. He replied with, "Sure, that'd be fine."

His reply left the girl with a sense of contentment and a burden-free heart as she disappeared behind her apartment door. "Good job." Ichigo heard Kurumu's whisper of congratulations and couldn't help but smile.

"Easy there. Don't start sucking each other's faces until _after_ I leave." She smirked when Ichgo glared at her, but that look quickly became one of confusion as he smirked back.

Unaware of what was about to transpire, Kurumu suddenly found herself in strong arms. Whether it was the shroud of night or the empowering moonlight, Ichigo captured her frame and stared down with a resolute fierceness that nearly stopped Kurumu's heart. Only a breath later was she captured in an equally fiery kiss. She reciprocated after her initial shock. Ichigo pulled away, leaving her slightly frazzled at the brief, yet intense kiss.

"You…" And that was all Tatsuki could say with a gaping mouth and flaming cheeks. Though Ichigo was embarrassed in his own manner as the tips of his ears turned red. Yet, unlike Tatsuki, he held a proud grin.

"That was hot…" Kurumu murmured a moment later, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she struggled to calm her beating heart. Her hair seemed as razzled as she was as she could not get it to stay in one spot, no matter how much she tried to placate it! She blew out a sigh. Yep, she was definitely hot and bothered now. She eyed her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye. He was _definitely_ going to have to do something about that later on.

"Fine, you win!" Tatsuki admitted defeat as she tossed one hand into the air. Ichigo bugged her for a bit, but _only_ for a bit on the way to her apartment. He didn't want to incur her full wrath. Sure, in spirit form he could take down skyscrapers easily. But in his human body, he still was weak and susceptible to noogies and choke holds. They held relatively pleasant conversation all the way up until they made it back to Tatsuki's abode. Tatsuki bid Moka and Kurumu goodnight while she simply glared at Ichigo, which he promptly returned. But it was all in good spirits… for the most part.

Once the coast was clear—clear as in having moved away from Tatsuki's home—Moka immediately latched onto Ichigo's free arm. Her wide eyes looked at Ichigo as he turned towards her. She smiled and he reciprocated with a small grin.

With two girls on either side, he became the center of attention to anyone that was up as late as they were. Even if he didn't care what anyone else thought, he still wondered what would happen if his other friends saw him like this? What would their reactions be? What would he _do_?

Kurumu lifted her hand and gestured with a finger at his face. "Did you notice that you always scowl when you think too hard? And you frown too." Then she patted his arm and gave it a squeeze. "Not to mention that you tense up a bit," and, feeling the solid muscle, she grinned, "Not that I mind."

Ichigo couldn't help but shake his head at her shameless flirting… despite having a huge grin on his face, as uncharacteristic as it was for him. From an outside perspective, it was almost amazing how much progress he made with regards to women and touching… despite how long it took! Another tug made him turn the other way. Ah yes, who could forget the demure and polite Moka? Having a girl like that as a girlfriend would almost be too good to be true. Fate seemed to agree as Moka held a secret hidden by the Rosario she wore: A ferocious inner self with pride to match the elite of the elite. A fierceness only glimpsed when the Rosario was taken off. And what a glimpse it was!

"I don't mind either." Moka spoke with a tone of honey. The look on her face was just as sweet, making Ichigo's heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah, but don't forget," Kurumu interjected, "I saw him first!" She gave the pink-haired Vampire a contesting smile, one which Moka was glad to return. Sparks flew in the space between their eyes and Ichigo could only scratch his head and look at the scene with mild amusement. He supposed it was better than them actually fighting each other. But it was getting late and he was getting a little tired, though, he realized whenever he was around Kurumu he felt like he had more energy. Even in his physical body. Curious. He shook his head before separating the conflicting girls by pressing their foreheads with his palm and pushing outwards. Even as the girls backed off, they still managed to send one last lightning bold in a miniature clash of mini-epic proportions.

They managed to make it back home with little calamity. The door softly opened, barely audible even to the people opening the door. But Isshin, despite having a dream of fighting robot zombies, knew that his son had returned. He was tempted to mess with him, but he noticed how smoothly his reiatsu flowed. It wasn't a crashing wave or an oppressive force like usual. It was more like being submerged in a gentle, if vast, stream and letting the relaxing flow of the waves encompass one's being. Isshin nodded to himself and before long, he fell back asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

"Something the matter?" Kurumu asked upon noticing her suddenly troubled 'tiger.'

"No." Well, not anymore, he thought. For a second he felt like bracing himself for misfortune. Then the feeling subsided, leaving him more confused than anything else.

"Well," Kurumu placed a hand on his arm and stroked it. Something she'd been doing a lot, it seemed. "If you want, I can help you relax." She sent him a very suggestive glance that Ichigo picked up on right away. What made him gulp was not her seductiveness… well, that to… but more that he was actually considering and intrigued by her proposal. He remembered how soft her skin was and how wondrously tempting it had been when he had nearly gotten a glimpse of her bare chest.

"Ah, well." He turned away, feeling his body react to his thoughts. An idea popped his mind, though he wondered why as he said. "My family is still here." That seemed to do the trick as Kurumu gave him a deflated look. Truthfully, he felt quite displeased with himself that he even mentioned it.

Meanwhile, the main couple failed to realize a certain girl as the gears clicked and whirred inside her head. While it was true that she wanted the same thing as Kurumu, if Ichigo wasn't experienced, he probably wouldn't be receptive to her. At least, that's what her inner self told her. She also told her that only a Vampire could ever please a man like Ichigo. So, despite her heart not being fully into the idea, she said, "Why don't you go to a hotel?"

"That's…" Kurumu thought about it before her features brightened considerably."A great idea!"

Ichigo's heart picked up its pace upon hearing it. This time, he couldn't find anything to counter it… and he was glad he couldn't. He couldn't even stop himself from being excited at the prospect of touching his girlfriend more as he glanced at her, looking at her with slight longing in his eyes.

"But…" Kurumu tilted her head as she thought aloud, "I didn't see any on my way over here." Rest assured, she had made a few quick pit-stops before arriving at Ichigo's house. Those pit-stops included any place where they could have some, ah… _private time_. Surprisingly, there were none. Then again, Karakurachou wasn't that kind of place.

Ichigo found himself even more disappointed than before. Got to love those hormones, eh?

Kurumu thrust her hand over her hips, a keenly troubled look on her beautiful face. She was still very bothered, and hot. Not that thinking about her current state helped her very much. Ever since the festival, she had been having vivid dreams about her and Ichigo, sharing a bed… and each other. His earlier kiss hadn't helped as with each step she had taken since then, she felt a heat in her core that almost became unbearable. She was only relieved from said heat when she was distracted by mundane things, or in some cases, her fights with Moka. She sighed, and it came to her attention that the friction from her Yukata was actually quite… _nice_. She bit her lip as she looked towards the person of her desires, simply standing there looking manly… his scowl making him look even stronger… his large, strong hands clenching and… and… why were they clenching?

Taking a grip on herself, she asked, "What's wrong Ichigo?" When he glanced towards her, her breath caught in her throat as she realized he was JUST as bothered as she was. In a strange way, that calmed her own tension; knowing that she wasn't alone and that her boyfriend shared the same wondrous torture as she did. Yet, it was compelling at the same time as well.

"Well it's just…" As for Ichigo, it wasn't like he was going to blurt out what he was thinking. True, he was rather blunt and straightforward, but he wasn't an airhead. He looked into his girlfriend's violet eyes and noticed their brilliance. They were round and vibrant and hard to miss. Her stare… aroused him.

"Alright, that's enough." Moka huffed as she couldn't handle anymore of their love-dovey attitude. The couple smiled sheepishly, but that did nothing to abate the strange, pleasant tension that seemed to surround them. Moka shook her head, but admittedly was jealous that they were so close that they could read each other's bodies… though something told her that they wanted to do something more than simply 'read.'

But the clock said it was getting late, and she supposed they needed their sleep. "We should head to bed now…" Almost as soon as she let those words loose, Moka regretted it.

"I wish!" Kurumu stomped a foot, her tone strained at the possibilities going through her head with said contraption. "Oh how I wish."

Ichigo's ears turned red in reply as he coughed, looking at the clock for a distraction even as his own mind swirled. "Yeah, it is getting kinda late." Realizing it was indeed very late, his body actually felt a little more tired now. Though, looking at Kurumu usually made all that go away. So basically... he had to _not_ think about her. He almost face-palmed when he realized that was going to be impossible. His mind was practically Kurumuville.

And so ignoring their plight, they headed off to sleep… after showering of course!

X

To say that the shower cooled her down… would be wrong. She was clean, she'd definitely admit to that. But she wasn't satiated. She suppose she could use Ichigo's closet, but somehow the thought didn't seem right. Then there was Moka. What if she happened to open the closet for whatever reason? What could say if she was caught with her hand in her pants? She'd probably understand… but be seriously freaked out. No, she couldn't take the chance. She sighed as she messed with a stray strand standing somewhere silently in front of her. She blew on it, and though she couldn't see it well, she was sure it was waving in front of her. She didn't understand how Moka slept in here. It was too stuffy.

So she rolled to her side and slid the door open. Moka was sleeping comfortably in Ichigo's bed, not a care in the world… that you could care while you were asleep. Unless you were lucid dreaming, but that's an entirely different matter!

With the stealth of a ninja, she crept out. She went all the way downstairs, startled only once when she heard a particularly frightful snore that nearly sent her tumbling down said stairs. For once, her heart was beating without Ichigo being the source. Upon opening the front door, she took a breath of the cool night air as a breeze sailed by. It was chilly, but pleasantly so. She just wished she had someone to share it with.

"Kurumu?" Surprise and delight graced the girl's features as she turned upwards and saw Ichigo on the roof. He was in his body, but was playing with his badge. She wondered why as she jumped onto the rooftop. Ichigo could only stare as, despite her surprisingly decent pajamas, her chest still visiblys bounced. It was only natural, she only wore her sexy-wear when there was a chance… and she hadn't expected one that night. She shivered lightly as the cold raced from her foot to her spine.

"Hey," She plopped herself down next to him. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No." He he said with a sigh as he continued fiddling with his badge.

"Is something on your mind?" She asked.

'_Yeah, you.'_ He wanted to say, but he didn't know where that path would lead to. Well, he knew a bit, but it wasn't a path he wanted. No, he _wanted_ it, but it wouldn't be an opportune moment to say it now. At least the fresh air was nice.

"Nothing really." He said after a short pause. "Just thinking about things."

Ichigo leaned backwards against the slanted roof. It was times like this where, as odd as it sounded, he felt in tune with nature. More precisely, peace. All the fights he'd had were all okay and well, but simple moments were what he enjoyed most. And being here with his girlfriend definitely counted as one of those moments.

"You're weird." Ichigo heard her say.

Ichigo stared, dumb-founded. "What, why?"

She grinned cheekily. "You just are."

She received a flat look. "You're weird for calling me weird and not explaining it."

She shook her head playfully. "Nuh-uh! You are!"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. "No, _you _are."

She shook her head once more. "No, _you!_"

"You!"

"You!"

"No you!"

"No YOU!"

Ichigo scowled at her, but Kurumu let out a light laugh that simply made him give up. "What was that about?" He inquired.

Kurumu looked at him before turning away with a shrug. "Nothing. You looked like you were thinking too hard and I wanted to lighten up the mood."

"Or annoy me." He said accusingly.

"Or both." She smiled at him, knowing that she won the battle. Then a colder breeze blew by and made her shiver. Seeing this, Ichigo's protective instinct kicked in and he scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and tucking her head close to his chest.

Kurumu felt her cheeks heat up, but felt pleasantly warm. It seemingly overrode all of her earlier feelings. This was nice, plain and simple. "How gentlemanly of you."

She felt his shrug. "I try."

She placed a gentle hand over his. "And I like it very much!" She replied as she scooted closer to him.

A moment went by where they simply enjoyed the silence and each other. "You know, I just realized it took me a full year to win your heart."

"Really?" He hadn't really kept track of time, so he wouldn't know.

She nodded against him. "Yep. You didn't know a single thing about girls back then." He knew she was teasing him, but he still got annoyed. "But now… you have a girlfriend, two in fact." This time, Kurumu craned her neck so she could at least see part of Ichigo's face. "How do you feel about that?"

Ichigo thought about it. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. "I won't bite you know." She reassured him.

He picked up his head slightly so he could look at her. "I know." And gave her a heart-warming smile. Then he said honestly, "It already happened I guess. Might as well accept it."

Kurumu squeezed his hand that rested over her stomach with a kind touch. "I'm glad you said that because one of these days Ichigo, we're gonna rock your bed all night long!" Though her face was blushing at such a bold statement, she couldn't help but laugh when Ichigo went all stiff.

"I can't believe I'm dating such a crazy girl." He groused, but good-naturedly.

"I can't believe I'm dating such a thick-headed man." She countered just as playfully. Ichigo couldn't help but let that corner of his lip tug upward into a smile.

"Man I love you." He simply said.

"I love you too."

They spent the rest of the night, and in fact, woke up the next morning on the roof.

They ended up staying at home with a cold the next day.


	14. Return

**Don't you think Ichigo leads a TERRIBLE life? I mean… he's died like 8 times already. Seriously, you'd think he be traumatized or something.**

**On a BIG side note… My profile pic is how I picture Kurumu with Ichigo… even though Ichigo isn't in the pic. I love it!**

**X X X X X X X X**

"Geez, what were you guys thinking, sleeping on the roof?" Yuzu chided with a spoon in her hand.

"We were being romantic?" Kurumu offered, and got a whack to the forehead. "Ow! Hey!"

"Romantic or not," Yuzu said, "Getting sick isn't that. Now you're going to be stuck here all day and don't try any funny business alright?"

Ichigo looked to his dad, who merely shrugged. "That's the way the toy winds."

Ichigo blinked before turning to his sister and said, "Fine."

Satisfied, the little girl went into the kitchen and began preparing some soup. Meanwhile, a certain witch came onto the scene and smiled up at them. She leaned in and whispered, "Was it nice doing it out in the open?"

Ichigo sputtered and Kurumu blushed, but wondered at the same time what that would've felt like. "No, we didn't." Ichigo finally managed an answer.

"Eh? Really? So you were outside all night long, with no one around… and you didn't do anything?" Yukari turned to Kurumu with surprise. "Guess you're not as much of a cow as I thought you were."

"Thanks." Kurumu replied, but then thought about it, "Hey wait a minute…"

"So what did you guys do?" Yukari asked Ichigo, ignoring Kurumu's glare.

Ichigo turned to Kurumu before looking back at Yukari. "Nothing. We talked, cuddled…" He sneezed, "And got sick."

Yukari sighed dreamily. "How romantic." Both Kurumu and Ichigo smiled at that. "Does that mean I can have a threesome with you someday Ichigo?" The couple's jaw dropped at that.

Luckily for Ichigo, he didn't have to answer that as the other sister came in. "How's it going?" Karin asked as she slapped Ichigo's back, earning a wheeze.

"I was doing fine until you hit me." He groused. Seriously, sometimes Karin was too much of a tomb-boy.

Karin shrugged it off. "What were you two doing out there?"

Ichigo shook his head. It seemed everyone was asking the same question even though he was giving out the same answer each and every time. However, Kurumu decided to give a different answer this time around. "We cuddled, kissed, and made-out until we passed out."

Even the tomboy Karin blushed a little at that. "Oi… don't go telling things that didn't happen." Ichigo chided, much too sick to feel embarrassed about it. Though, that didn't sound like such a bad idea. He blinked. Great, he was starting to think like Kurumu… though that meant he understood her better. He supposed it was a blessing in disguise.

"Oh come on, it's not like they don't expect it. We're dating after all." Some of her energy had seemingly returned… and was put down by a cough right away. "I think I'm going to die..."

Ichigo chuckled at that. "Join the club." He was all too familiar with dying after all. Kurumu cast him a slightly worried glance because she understood why he had said it. Ichigo, not wanting to worry her, especially because it didn't bother him anymore, simply grabbed her hand and patted it as he smiled at her.

Then he sneezed.

"Gross." Karin said, noticing the mucus fly over the place. "At least cover your mouth when you do that."

"At least I don't sneeze eight times in a row." Ichigo shot back. Karin took offense with that.

"Hey, what does that have to do with anything?" She retorted with a frown.

Ichigo shrugged. "Nothing… except you sneeze eight times." While the siblings argued, Kurumu smiled a little at his childishness. It seemed he understood kids very well. That, in her book, was a major plus. She wondered what their children would be like? How would he act around them? She could imagine playing with them and using their own logic against them. She was snapped out of her reverie when Karin stormed away, apparently the loser in the verbal battle. Yukari was quick to follow the sister, probably to try and cheer her up.

And it was comical to see a strange pride on Ichigo's face at having won such an inconsequential argument. Kurumu giggled, which made Ichigo look at her. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just noticing that you're great with kids." She smiled warmly, which confused Ichigo a bit. But he simply smiled back.

"I guess it's because I raised my sisters practically." He shrugged. Then he felt a soft hand placed over his. They held hands, realizing that they were actually alone. His dad had only checked up on them a few minutes ago. Yuzu was making soup in the kitchen. Karin had left with Yukari. And Moka was out buying groceries for Yuzu for later.

"We're actually alone." Kurumu said, hinting at something that Ichigo couldn't grasp. What could they possibly do while they were both sick?

"Want to try making out till we pass out?" Ah, well, that answered his question.

"We're sick." He said matter-of-factly. Kurumu rolled her eyes. As if being sick could stop them from making out!

"So?" She scooted closer to him on the couch, leaning upwards towards his face. "It'll be a new experience… and who knows, we might even get better?" She smiled, making her eyes shine a little. Ichigo could never deny those bright eyes. He could grumble about it, but he could never deny them. He leaned forward for the kiss…

Then they both pulled away when they let out hacking coughs. Kurumu let out something between a choke and a chuckle as she said, "Guess that didn't turn out too well did it?"

"No, it didn't." His voice was plain, but his tone was something akin to playful. It was as close as he got to actual teasing and being silly. At least consciously.

Kurumu put her head on his shoulder and said, "Maybe some other time."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

X

Kurumu stretched out her arms, finally being able to enjoy the warm sunlight despite the autumn breeze. If felt good on her skin, and Ichigo enjoyed her enjoyment just as much as she looked positively beautiful in this light.

"Your sister really knows how to make a good soup." Kurumu commented as they strolled out for a walk. "Where'd she learn all that?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. One day she said she wanted to cook, so we let her. The next thing we knew she was cooking all our meals."

"Well, that explains why she cooks. But where did she learn all of that?" She asked curiously.

"Recipe books." He replied simply because he honestly could see no other way. They didn't even have a cooking channel.

Kurumu thought about it. She actually did see quite a few books piled up in the corner of the kitchen. "That makes sense, because you can't cook." Kurumu grinned when Ichigo sent her a mock glare, but then lightened up.

"Yeah." Kurumu giggled again as she tucked one arm beneath Ichigo's, which linked snuggly together.

"Well, you're good at fighting and your sister is good at cooking. We all have our strengths right?" She said.

Ichigo looked at her. "Then what's yours?"

"Me?" She said in a nonchalant manner. "I'm good at getting you flustered!"

Somehow, Ichigo knew she was going to say that.

"You do a very good job at that." He jabbed.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment… or a compliment!" She laughed when Ichigo simply shook his head, even as he grinned. Then they walked and talked, which is the only other thing you can really do while walking. Unless you count eating. Regardless, they were unaware that their peaceful days were about to come to a halt.

X

"Bring them back?" She hadn't meant to yell. But she was being asked to bring back Ichigo and everyone else even though the school hadn't been fully rebuilt. The lack of reply to her outburst, however, indicated that it wasn't going to be up for discussion.

"Yes, right away." Ruby hung up the phone. Then she made her way out the front door. She didn't know where Ichigo lived, but she didn't have to. She could feel his overwhelming energy from far away with only the slightest need to focus in on it. After a few minutes of walking, she spotted Ichigo and Kurumu strolling through the neighborhood. They were talking lightly, with a grin every now and then that sometimes was followed with a laugh or chuckle. Ruby felt envious. She only vaguely wondered what they were talking about before walking up to them, greeting them briefly, and telling them about the news.

"I thought the school wasn't rebuilt yet?" Kurumu asked.

"It isn't." Ruby replied. Kurumu was rightly confused but Ichigo took care of it.

"I'll tell everyone then." Ichigo said. He had, in a sense, giving up trying to make sense of things with regards to the headmaster or other weird people like Urahara Kisuke.

Ruby nodded appreciatively before saying, "Alright. I'll tell Tsukune and Mizore and I'll meet you all back at the bus stop at Youkai Academy."

Then, once Ruby left Kurumu said, almost as if reading Ichigo's mind, "I wonder what they've been up to?"

On the other side of the world (not really), Tsukune and Mizore sneezed… on each other.

"Wasn't expecting that." Mizore said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Me either." Tsukune agreed… then they continued making out.

Back on the other side of the world (not really), Kurumu said, "Man, I can't believe we have to go back!" More importantly though, she realized that her first time with Ichigo might not be in his room. Then again, this could be a blessing in disguise since there were too many people stopping by, knocking on the door, or simply doing not so secret espionage. She was still mad at Kon, and had promptly scared the mod soul from being anywhere near her. Even so, she was never free to implement her plans. She only hoped that Ichigo would be ready at night when she snuck into his dorm room. She would this, and this, oh and _that_ and… hehehe…

"You're drooling…" Ichigo remarked when Kurumu looked absolutely out of it. Her only reply was a strange giggle that gave him shivers. It was… oddly sensual, a teasing kind of tone.

"Sorry~ I was just thinking~!" She sing-sanged. She was surprised, though, when Ichigo took a jab at her.

"So you only drool when you're thinking? Got it." He smirked when she replied with a discombobulated, "Hey!" Then she playfully bumped her lovely hip against his. After a giggle, she noticed something.

"You've been really cheerful lately." She tilted her head towards him, seeing his handsome and grinning face made her feel all fluttery inside.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, turning towards her. Again, she felt like something was tickling her insides. She bit her lip, suddenly realizing that his warm attitude was making her tense. She looked around surreptitiously and noticed that they were behind one of the mini-marts that dotted his neighborhood. How they ended up here, she didn't know, but she saw a chance. It seemed that while the fates had earlier conspired against her, now they were helping her.

"No," She replied quickly. Then she stepped in front of him and tiptoed up and said in a lithe tone, "In fact, it kind of turns me on." She smothered his lips with a ferocity that surprised even her. She let out a sigh between a kiss, finally feeling some sort of relief from her tension. She was pleased that after a second, Ichigo replied wholeheartedly in kind. Their lips smacked a few times since they hadn't stopped walking. Ichigo swung her to the side, inadvertently hitting her backside against the wall. But being stronger than most humans and kissing Ichigo, she barely even registered the cool cement. She wished for more, and she got it. Her frantic touches goaded Ichigo to further kiss her silly. She hoped beyond hop that no one would come along to disturb them. Her face was flushed as his intoxicating musk filled her lungs. Her gentle hands, trembling from excitement, guided Ichigo's head southward.

"Yes…" Her voice was light as air as she sighed. His tongue rolled across her neck line, sending shivers and tingles down her spine. It was a scintillating feeling, one that made her squirm. She could even feel her toes curl. She noticed his body grow hot. Touching him almost felt like it was burning her, though, it could've been her own sensitivity that was the culprit. One of her legs stretched out forward, and she was keenly aware of its position beneath Ichigo. She could feel his eagerness and she was sad that they couldn't fully express their love in public.

Suddenly, without warning, his hand brushed over her chest. Even if it wasn't direct contact, the fact that Ichigo made such a bold move made her nipple harden and desires rise exponentially. _'Screw it.'_ She thought as her hand ran beneath Ichigo's shirt as she tugged the hem, trying to take it off. Sadly, the fates decided that enough was enough and they were caught.

A terrible cough interrupted them. Well, mainly Ichigo. Kurumu didn't even notice him stop touching, so powerful were the after affects of his kissing and caressing. She was lost in a world of bliss.

"Wow, I never thought you'd actually know how to treat a girl." The busty vice-captin semi-mocked, and semi-appreciated. "Maybe I'll have you try some of those tricks on me." She winked at him, knowing his embarrassment with women. Surprise took hold of her when he didn't even turn red. Guess it made sense… he had just been making out, his shyness was probably gone. Then again, he looked really annoyed, so that might be it as well. She felt sorry for Orihime… but that's the way things went she supposed.

"Matsumoto, we're not here for a social call." He said before turning to Ichigo. "Urahara Kisuke and this _headmaster_ informed us about what happened with regards to your disappearance." Then he muttered, "I can't believe he pulled the wool over everyone's eyes like that... again..."

Ichigo, for the moment, did not care at all what the Captain said. His blood was hot, throbbing with passion that was suddenly told to stop. Despite this, he sighed, reigning in his annoyance. At the same time, Kurumu came out of her reverie and spotted a big-chested woman in front of them talking to a little kid. "Hey Ichigo, who's she?" She felt herself get a little possessive, especially when the woman gave her a dangerous wink.

Ichigo simply said, "Oh, that's Matsumoto-san."

Said woman felt indignant at the brief and callous introduction. "Wait a second Ichigo! That's not how you introduce a woman like me!" However, her tirade was cut short by a rather short captain.

"Enough." Toushirou ordered.

Kurumu blinked as the older woman and the kid argued before the name of the child was thrown into the conversation. Then his name registered in her mind. Her face took on a look of surprise as she looked at the captain. "That's Toushiro-chan?"

A rather large vein popped on Toushiro-chan's forehead as he yelled, "IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" He gasped for air, feeling his blood pressure rise.

"Yeah yeah. So what are you here for?" Ichigo's dismissal and his lack of respect only made the boyish captain feel like fighting the orange-head. But he reigned in his temper via three ragged breaths and a hand over his eyes.

"Simply put: We want a report from you every two months since this has officially become a mission from Soul Society. Good luck bridging the gap between humans and monsters." Ichigo blinked. Weren't they the ones that sent him there in the first place? And what did he mean 'bridging the gap'? Before he could ask, the young-looking Captain turned around and started walking away. It was probably for the best, Ichigo was pretty sure he would've had an aneurism had he stayed any longer.

"What an angry kid." Kurumu commented with a hand on her hip and her head tilted in thought.

"He only looks like that. I think he's over 200 years old." Ichigo told her.

Kurumu's mouth went slack. But then she remembered Ichigo's explanation from a while back and understood. One thing was still on her mind though… "Hey Ichigo, how many girls with big breasts do you know?" Ichigo blinked.

While he didn't actually stare at big breasts, he knew what they felt (and looked like thanks to Yoruichi) and knew who they belonged to. Kinda hard _not_ to notice them. So, he was honest since, for one reason or another, Kurumu seemed preoccupied over it. "Five…" and, whether it was her eyes getting bigger or his own worry at her possible reaction, he blurted out, "But I like yours best… because they belong… to you… umm…" Yeah, that was a _great_ reply, he thought.

He didn't know what to do since Kurumu froze. A moment later a large smile spread across her face. Even though she knew he loved her, it was nice to hear that he loved her for BEING her… even if he said it in an odd way. The elated feeling she got from his concern and love proclamation made her throw her arms around him and kiss him deeply and lovingly.

She pulled away and giggled. "You know, I wasn't worried about that."

Ichigo blinked. "You weren't?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I was actually just wondering if you had an unconscious desire for big boobs."

Ichigo gave her a flat look. "_That's_ what you were thinking about?" Ichigo said incredulously.

Kurumu giggled with a nod. "Yep!"

Ichigo grimaced, but couldn't stop from smiling from due to the warm and sweet look she was giving him, which made him sigh; partly from relief, partly from her silliness. He pulled her in and offered a quick smooch. Then another, then another, then another until it turned into another passionate make-out session.

"Hey! What are you kids doing behind my store!" It was the store owner that had come out upon hearing the ruckus from Ichigo's argument with Toushiro-chan. Ichigo and Kurumu sighed and rolled their eyes respectively. But upon seeing the owner go in and return outside with a broom and wield it like a weapon, they booked it, giggling and grinning before they escaped.


	15. I'll take care of you

**New Arc! Hopefully things will go a bit smoother, at least action-wise. It's good getting back into the flow!  
**

**X X X X X X X X**

"What?" Ichigo's eye twitched.

The owner of the candy store simply let out a jovial laugh. "Ah! I'm sorry Kurosaki-san! But my machine broke down, so I can't allow you to store your body here." He put the fan over his face, hiding that impertinent grin that would make anyone want to hit him.

"You can always take Kon-san with you." The owner hid behind his fan some more, grinning wider as Ichigo aptly told him no.

"I thought you'd say that." He fumbled around inside a worn-looking box, not exactly giving the best of reassurances to the substitute Shinigami.

"Here we are!" He pulled out this strange metal device with what appeared to be an antenna. It was vaguely in the shape of Ichigo's Soul Reaper badge as Ichigo looked at it. It even had the same skull on it. Wait a minute...

"Hey, isn't this mine?" Ichigo looked at it, suddenly not feeling too good about this.

"How very astute of you!" A vein popped on Ichigo's head. "It is indeed yours, but with a few modifications."

"Like?"

"Here." The shop owner put a tiny metal pin on Ichigo's forehead. "Now, press your badge against your body."

He did and he popped out of his soul. But unlike usual where he had to catch it lest it fall, this time it stood upright. Well, so far so good. But now what?

"Next, you hold your badge in your soul form and will your physical body to move." Ichigo felt strange because even though he was indeed controlling his physical body, he wasn't in it. He was using his soul to control the physical body, which strangely enough, was how it was when he was inside. Ichigo felt a headache coming on at the metaphysical aspects of this. Still, it seemed alright. It walked just like he would, which made sense since the commands were coming from him. The only thing he didn't like was the empty eyes, but that was a given since he wasn't inside. But one question remained.

"What happens if I don't have time to command my body?" He said, the words feeling odd on his tongue.

Hat'n Clogs simply waved his hand. "Don't worry about that! It has some fail-safes installed. If attacked it will either run away, or fight back depending on the default command. It also has location storage, so it will always fall back to the location you specified in the event you don't have time to manually send it there." Ichigo gave a good look at the badge. He had a few misgivings about it, but all-in-all, it seemed to be useful.

"Oh, before I forget. Since your body and soul use the same spiritual wavelength, all you need to do is close your eyes to see what your physical body is doing." Then he added, "Of course, you won't be able to see what your soul is doing since your eyes are closed so you'd have to disconnect before you can use your senses again." Ichigo couldn't help but feel this was getting too weird. Maybe he should've stuck with Kon. In the end though he chose the gadget. It was a lot less hassle, even if it would take some getting used to.

X

A yellow bus streaked by. People did not pay attention to it because it looked like any other regular school bus. The only thing that worried people was that it was speeding a little, but other than that, no one bothered to pay attention to it. That was fine, the bus driver didn't need any questions asked. He smiled as they approached a tunnel. While it was used by humans as well, only when this particular bus went through it did the spell in the tunnel activate, propelling them into a slight rift in space. So when they reached the end of the tunnel, it wasn't the other side, but rather, an entirely different location.

And that location was Youkai Academy.

The bus rolled to a not-so-gentle stop, jarring the passengers a little. The driver only grinned when he heard said passengers grumble, particularly the boy with the orange hair. As the rough-looking boy walked past, he told him, "Take care Ichigo. What you do will change things to come."

The driver was replied with a quizzical, yet firm look. Oh? He actually took his advice seriously this time. The driver supposed that being what he'd been through, he'd take things just a tad more seriously. Good. People who aren't serious about doing what they need to do shouldn't be messing around in a place like this.

X

Ichigo pondered on what the strange man, if he was one, said. What would he be facing in the future? For the moment however, he was brought to the moment of now. In the distance, he could see where everything began. His troubles, his annoying fights, and as Kurumu stepped out from the bus, his first girlfriend and love.

Kurumu looked back at him. "Is there something on my face?" She asked upon noticing his stare.

Ichigo shook his head. "Just thinking." He replied. His arm was grabbed by the shorter girl.

"Think all you want," She said before grinning, "because you look absolutely handsome when you're thoughtful."

"Ah, I hope this time I can get that threesome." Yukari drooled, daydreaming of the time when she would be welcome into Moka and Ichigo's bed. She was pointedly ignored. Almost.

"Ah, a bed with Ichigo...hmm." Moka sighed, earning a glare from Kurumu.

Ichigo chuckled at the strange scene before turning back towards the school. He only wondered what would be in store for him. Another bus pulled up and this time Tsukune and Mizore popped out. Not literally mind you. The couple waved, standing close to each other. Ichigo and Kurumu waved back.

"Ah, looks like we're back here again?" Tsukune noted as he looked around.

"Yeah." Mizore sighed wistfully. "I lost my first time here with you Tsukune..." She let out a dreamy sigh as Tsukune and Ichigo blushed. Kurumu simply pumped her fist and vowed that soon, her time would come. No pun intended.

"S-So." Tsukune cleared his throat, "What are we doing back here anyways? Doesn't the school open in January or something?"

A shadow descended over them and everyone turned up to see what was causing it. Ichigo had almost gotten into a battle stance as he remembered many, if boring, fights here. His worries were for naught as a certain Witch descended on a double-pair of raven wings. Everyone greeted her as she touched down.

"It's nice to see everyone again." She gave Ichigo a long look before quickly adding, "We don't have much time. The headmaster would like to discuss something with you Ichigo. The others are free to come as they wish." She turned and led them towards the building. The group looked at each other, but the ending up going. Might as well right?

X

"Ha?" If it wasn't for the fact that Ichigo was being serious, everyone would've laughed at his bugged-out eyes and open mouth. "You want us to help with the construction?"

The headmaster smiled, his enigmatic eyes as his briefly flashed, possibly in his own manner of chuckling. "More precisely, I'd like you to protect the workers from being attacked."

Ichigo stared at the person before him. He could do that, but who would attack construction workers?

"They focus on the mages that heal and mend cracks within the building, so keep a closer eye on them." The headmaster added, gauging the boy's reaction.

Ichigo eyed the suspicious man, if he indeed _was_ one, and asked, "Don't you have anyone protecting them?" Ichigo had asked out of concern, but the headmaster grinned and decided to twist the boy's words.

"Of course I do. But they're not adequate enough and, if I recall, have been killed already. But you don't have to worry Ichigo. Should you choose to decline, we will still finish building completion by the designated time."

"What about the workers?" Ichigo got a sickening feeling.

"Expendable." With that one word, he got Ichigo; hook, line, and sinker. From an outside perspective, it may have seemed like the headmaster was taking advantage of Ichigo's big heart, but in reality it was actually... no, that was _exactly_ what happened. There was no beating around the bush with this one. Ichigo knew this, but in a sad way, was used to this. After all, he was only a substitute Shinigami and he was still forced to do missions from time to time. What's up with that?

"I understand." Ichigo looked grim-faced, but the headmaster only seemed to beam at this.

"Well then, you start right away." He gave a slight inclination of the head and Ruby escorted them out. The girl felt bad about what happened, especially since she knew Ichigo was going to be cornered like that.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." She apologized sincerely as they walked.

Ichigo was indeed annoyed, but not with Ruby. "You didn't do anything." He sighed, "Besides, it's my duty to protect people anyways."

Ichigo felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. A comforting one at that. "He could've asked nicely." Since Ichigo didn't pout, Kurumu did it for him.

"But don't worry about it Ichigo. We've got your back, right?" Tsukune told the Shinigami and everyone nodded their heads. Ichigo looked at each of them and nodded, still feeling a little bit of the seriousness from his conversation with the headmaster.

"Yeah, especially me!" Kurumu glomped the side of his arm and said, "I would do _anything_ for you!" Then she teasingly rubbed his arm against the side of her roundly marvelous breast. The boy's ears reddened.

"On that note," Moka interjected, not one to be one-upped, "I too would do anything for Ichigo." She mimicked Kurmu's actions with Ichigo's other arm, causing the boy to gulp.

"Well," Tsukune spoke up, not knowing what to do about Ichigo's predicament. In the end, that was all he could say. The scene had a different reaction for Mizore. The girl, feeling a little spry at seeing the shameless acts before her, said, "And I would also do anything... for Tsukune though." She emulated Kurumu and Moka's actions with Tsukune and noticed a redness fill Tsukune's cheeks. Yukari felt like asking for a threesome, but seeing as this was working better than asking, she let them be. Soon her plan would be complete...

Most of the girls had a laugh while the guys sighed. They looked at each other, man-to-man, and nodded. One day, these girls would be the end of them.

"Ah. I wish I could share that kind of happiness with someone." Everyone turned to Ruby, noticing her forlorn look. She noticed their stares and rapidly put on a happy facade. "Ah, but I'm too busy to be dating anyway, so it wouldn't work out." She let out a soft sigh as she accidentally let out the words normally reserved for her mind, "But I wouldn't mind simply being treated as a sex toy... in fact, that would be kind of exciting!"

The long sigh turned into a dreamy, fanciful one as her cheeks coloured nicely. Everyone sweatdropped while Ichigo sputtered. Just exactly what was she thinking about? And the fact that she peeked at Ichigo before delving into her fantasy with closed eyes told everyone whose sex toy she wanted to be. Even Ichigo. Said person didn't know how to feel. The fact that yet another girl liked him shocked him. Yet, he was obviously more put off by the fact that she merely wanted to be his t-t-t-*gulp*

Ruby giggled merrily as she continued walking and fantasizing before finally leading them outside. She bowed to the group before saying, "It was nice seeing everyone again! I hope we'll meet again soon." She left, mumbling about masks, gags, and leather corsets. Everyone looked at Ichigo, surprised to find him able to pull off a sick and embarrassed look.

"I guess that means you're a real ladies' man now, right?" Kurumu tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work, but it distracted Ichigo by making him reply.

"I guess..." Ichigo replied as his eye twitched. Kurumu patted him on the shoulder.

X

When the headmaster told him the worker's had been attacked, he neglected to mention that they'd been particularly brutal. Ichigo grimaced as he swung Zangetsu, not really putting any effort, but blocking a blocky fist from hitting a worker. Had he not done so, the innocent creature would have been turned to nothing put crushed bones and pulp. Eternally grateful, the worker hid behind Ichigo as he pointed Zangetsu at the ogre.

"Why are you attacking them?" Ichigo demanded.

The monster replied in a deep baritone. "This building is an abomination. Monsters and humans co-existing? Lies! They learn to hide!" He roared as he went to clobber Ichigo once more and once more was deftly blocked.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo wanted answers, but wasn't going to get them as the monster decided it could take on Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the obvious attack and lashed out with the dull-end of Zangetsu, effectively knocking out the creature. Ichigo looked around and noticed Kurumu fighting as well. She seemed to be doing just fine... until something happened that made Ichigo sweatdrop.

Kurumu attacked the monster, feeling rather light and strong considering she hadn't been training to fight, though her illusions were improving. She wondered if Ichigo was making her stronger? Nah, that couldn't be. Her mom had told her that sometimes a Succubus and her Destined One would reach a certain harmony and would be able to absorb each other's energies. But to this degree? She was faster and stronger than she'd ever been. In fact, her next attack caught her opponent off-guard since he wasn't expecting her to move so fast.

Apparently, she didn't expect it either. She zoomed by the creature she was fighting and smashed face-first into the wall.

"Ouchie..." Kurumu pulled her face away, rubbing her sore nose. Wow, that was definitely faster than she'd ever dashed before. The fight was not over however as the crab-like pincers bore down on her. Yet, the movement seemed a little slower than normal. She rolled to the left, folding her wings around her to prevent them from tearing. With a quick jump, she was in the air over the monster. A swift kick to the face was all that was needed to defeat the monster. She grinned in triumph before walking over to Ichigo.

"How'd I do?" She asked like a little girl wanting to be praised for doing something good.

Ichigo indeed praised her. "You did great Kurumu." His sincerity made her blush a little.

"Thanks! But you know, I noticed something strange about me." Kurumu confessed. Ichigo was all ears.

"Like?"

"Well, I don't know how to say it. I was stronger and faster than I've ever been." She scratched her head. "My mom told me that us Succubus can link with our Destined Ones on a deeper level than just feelings. When that happens, we can share each other's energies to heal and stuff." She frowned, neglecting to tell Ichigo that that only happened after sex and the melding ritual.

Ichigo blinked. That sounded awfully like how Chad and Orihime got their powers. "I think you might be getting your strength from me." Kurumu blinked, confused.

"Remember how I told you that Chad and Orihime got their powers from me?" Kurumu tilted her head as the hamster looked around in her mental facilities, trying to find that specific folder.

"Oh yeah!" It finally hit her. "You did say that before." Then another thought occured to her. "I wonder how strong I'm going to get?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It depends on how much training you get."

Kurumu gave Ichigo a look that told of plotting and deviousness. "Will you train me then Ichigo?" She said sweetly, confusing the poor boy.

"Um, yes?" She was his girlfriend after all.

Kurumu clapped her hands together. "Good!" She giggled before hugging him. Ichigo returned the hug, though he was still confused.

A high-pitched scream filled the air and Kurumu and Ichigo became combat ready in a moment... only to find that it was Moka and she was being chased by this hog-like creature. The couple simply stared as the two ran around in circles until Moka abruptly decided to turn around and kick it in the nose, sending it rocketing the opposite direction. Ichigo didn't know what to think and Kurumu simply stared. Moka ran up to them, complaining to them as she reached them.

"Wah! He tried to look up my skirt!" The girl was obviously distraught... but Ichigo and Kurumu couldn't take her seriously. After all, it didn't look like it'd been much of a fight.

"I need a snack!" Her face suddenly turned bright and before Ichigo could process those words, Moka was already at his neck. Ichigo braced himself, waited a couple of seconds, then realized the bite never came. He was grateful, but he didn't understand why she stopped.

"Is there... something wrong?" Ichigo asked, even as he took a step back.

"Ah, I forgot." Moka looked a bit distraught. "I can't drink too much of your blood at once, or else I get...ahh..." Moka blushed, closing her eyes as a strange smile cracked on her face. Kurumu's eyebrow twitched.

"Maybe I should ask Tsukune." Moka contemplated.

"Do that and you'll be frozen forever." Moka leaped, startled, as she turned to face the snow girl that had snuck up on her. Tsukune was right behind his girlfriend.

"Mizore, why'd you leave like that?" Tsukune asked.

"I heard something I didn't like." She nibbled on her lollipop, crunching it as she stared coolly at Moka.

"It was just a thought." Moka smiled apologetically.

"Good." She took out the bare stick before unwrapping another one and plopping it in her mouth. Then she walked away. Then she walked back when she realized that they were supposed to have a meeting after defeating all the monsters.

"So did anyone notice that there were some that seemed... unwilling to attack?" Tsukune began. "It was like they were scared into attacking us."

"What about the big guy we fought?" Mizore re-counted to the group about a rather big guy that said that everything about the school was a lie.

"Hey, my guy said the same thing." Ichigo furrowed his brow in thought. "He said that all they did was hide."

"Hmm, I guess I can see where he's coming from." Everyone turned to Mizore for an explanation, "From a monster's view point, we're not really co-existing with humans. We're merely blending in and hiding from humans using their form. Humans don't even know, for the most part, that monsters exist."

That sent the gears turning. Just for a moment however.

"Hey, has anybody seen Yukari?" Everyone looked up, then around and noticed the little witch wasn't there. Then they heard a scream, which very much sounded like Yukari. Everyone immediately rushed to help out their distressed friend. The scene unfolded in front of them, revealing the young girl hanging high in the air. No arms were holding her, and in fact, the group wasn't sure this was a monster at all. It appeared to be made out of clay or some sort of stone. Its two horizontally slitted eyes glowed yellow. It had two large, lumbering arms that for the moment, seemed to possess no apparent purpose since Yukari was in mid-air just fine without them.

Then it shot at them with incredible speed. Even Ichigo couldn't stop it in time, taking the brunt of the attack. He felt like he was being targeted as one of the arms finally came up and smashed down on him. He was completely engulfed and pressed into a crater that left everyone surprised before they began to react.

"Ichigo!" Kurumu extended her claws, intent on cutting up the thing, whatever it was. It was fast though, faster than her even with her apparent speed boost. She was knocked back with a loud crack. The creature swiveled its head, momentarily viewing where Kurumu had gone before it felt something push against its large, human-sized hand. It swiveled its head to its original position and stared as it was pushed back.

"Don't you DARE lay a hand on her!" Ichigo seethed and let out a roar, using Getsuga Tenshou. The arc of energy hit dead on and pushed the creature back and back. It groaned, something between a mechanical whir and a dog's whine. It closed its hands around Getsuga Tenshou and actually stopped the attack. Everyone stared wide-eyed. There was easily a 30-foot deep gash in the earth, yet it survived? It was, however, severely hurt. The damage it took was significant as its body seemed to already be crumbling. The group also noticed that Yukari's position in the air faltered, her body drooping down little by little. Ichigo was about ready to launch another salvo when its marble-like sphere, since it did not use legs, spun and it ducked beneath the trapped witch. It raised its hands, and everyone knew what it intended to do. Ichigo backed down, not willing to risk the young girl. He gritted his teeth. What did it want? And how was he supposed to take it down without endangering Yukari?

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, hoping it could reason with it.

It remained silent.

Ichigo was tempted to slip into Bankai, but maybe that would alert the creature and make it crush Yukari. If that was the case, he needed to make a sneak attack. But how?

"Don't... count me out!" The creature swiveled its head. Then it looked up. The girl was gone. Instead, Kurumu was holding Yukari, panting heavily as her arm held the left side of her body. She nodded towards Ichigo, who could only gladly comply. One quick Shunpo, faster than the creature could move, ended it all. Its arms fell from its torso, a strange liquid pouring out. It hissed as steam expelled from the wounds until something seemed off. Ichigo noticed it and shouted everyone to move away as he picked up the body. He took to the air, Shunpo'ing twice before the body exploded.

"Ichigo!" Everyone screamed. The explosions were followed by secondary ones. Then as the smoke cleared up... they found an increasingly irate and blackened Ichigo. Even his hair was swooped back, as if an incredibly strong wind had torn through the air, and charred it to a crispy brown. Kurumu looked up and despite being relieved, even if her worries were for naught in the first place, laughed.

"W-What happened!" She asked through fits of giggles. Then she cringed when she realized her arm was still hurting and she was still holding Yukari. She fell down to her knees, but before she could fall she was held steady by strong arms.

It was at this point Yukari chose to wake up.

She looked up and noticed that she was snuggled between both Kurumu and Ichigo. She was at a crossroad. On one hand, she could feel Ichiog's manly body—oh how she wanted to touch those ribs!—but on the other hand, the cow was squishing her from the other side. It was a dilemma indeed. She was about to say something when Ichigo spoke up.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo's concern made Kurumu smile.

"Yeah! I've been better though." She admitted. "I wouldn't mind a kiss either." To her surprise, she actually got one. But on the forehead. The feeling rushed from the point of contact all the way down to her toes. It reminded her of the times he'd done that before. The feeling was just as good, if not better, than it had been at that time. It brought back pleasant memories that made her aches seemingly go away. Actually, other than feelings, she could feel his life force flowing through her as well.

"Better?" He asked. She nodded.

"Much." She smiled at him before hearing a wolf whistle. Strangely, not from Gin, but from Mizore.

"That's how you do it. I broke my arm by accident, but me and Tsukune still ended up having the best s—Mph!" Her mouth was covered by a thoroughly embarrassed boyfriend.

The other couple blushed, but Kurumu blushed because she realized that she was actually getting desperate enough that she probably _would_ have sex with Ichigo, regardless of how many bones were broken.

"I-I...can't...breathe!" Kurumu looked down, only to see Yukari being smothered by her breasts after inadvertently hugging Yukari closer. She ended up dropping Yukari reflexively, the poor girl landing on her small butt.

"Owie..." She rubbed her sore butt.

"Oops, sorry about that!" Kurumu apologized, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Ichigo looked at her right arm, noticing that she had actually managed to block the fast attack before it hit her. Still, she would need to rest and he was going to make her.

"I'm curious though. How did you get Yukari-chan out of there?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu grinned proudly. "I gambled!" Everyone blinked. She explained. "I didn't know if the thing was alive or not, but I still tried to cast an illusion while he was attacking Ichigo. It worked and I was able to grab Yukari without it knowing."

The group nodded in appreciation. "But you still need your rest." Ichigo told her. She looked up at him and smiled, grinning deviously.

"What, are you going to take me to my room and take care of me?"

A pause. "Yes."

Kurumu's mouth gaped.


	16. because I love you

**I'm not sure what you guys are expecting, but I hope that I fulfilled it, one way or the other!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

"_Ah, I can help too!" Moka had just about joined Kurumu and Ichigo when Mizore had stopped her. She shook her head at the Vampire._

"_You shouldn't steal someone else's opportunities." She spoke seriously, making Moka frown slightly. While Ichigo hadn't heard, Kurumu knew what Mizore had said since she could read lips. She mouthed a thank you to the snow girl as she walked away with Ichigo._

Kurumu's heart thrummed. She could practically feel her heartbeat in her ears! They were going to his room! She couldn't quell the excitement rising from within her. It was a great feeling, something akin to butterflies which she thought was ironic since she'd wanted this for so long, and now she was nervous? Oh how silly the body could be at times! Yes, today would be the day! Though, maybe not since something always stopped them. No! Positive thoughts! Yes, that's what it was. Think positively! Kurumu inhaled, taking a gander over at Ichigo whom had been quiet this entire time. Looking carefully at the thoughtful look, she wondered what was up. His serious demeanor was a little unsettling to her since she was so excited. However, she didn't want to speak out loud. If there were monsters attacking them, who knew what prying ears there might be in the woods? She remained silent until they reached his room.

Her heart picked up a bit as the door opened. It was ironic to her because she'd been in his room many times back at Karakura. But now that they were truly alone, her body trembled. It was a strange combination of anxiety and excitement that balled up in her stomach. The only thing that tempered that excitement was the bruise on her right arm. It was pretty big now that she thought about it, but then again, she _had_ been sent flying. Actually, now that she thought about it, her back was pretty sore having flipped end over end like that. Her body suddenly tensed, the adrenaline finally leaving her system and assessing the damage done. She smiled to herself though as she remembered that special technique a Succubus could use to heal themselves quite literally overnight. She looked over to Ichigo and nearly grinned.

She was Ichigo's soul walk over to his physical body, right where he had left it. She saw the soul part enter his body and in a moment, he was back to his physical form. The first thing that came to her mind was not how strange it was, but of the possibility of using both forms at the same time. A bit of drool escaped from her lips, but she quickly wiped it away as to not embarrass herself.

Her face became thoughtful after a moment as she saw Ichigo rummage through a cabinet in a corner of his room. She looked around and noticed a stack of manga on a small table in the middle of his room. It was pretty Spartan, only decorated with things he seemingly deemed important. She suppressed a giggle when she found a picture hanging of his family; Ichigo between his two sisters and his dad right behind him. It seemed that the picture was taken just as Isshin was about to backhand Ichigo, so his hand was all blurry. Ichigo, actually grinning a little, had no idea what was coming. She squinted when she saw some writing next to Isshin's head. It read: NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE PICTURE!

That made Kurumu giggle, then laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, holding a rather large stock of bandages.

Kurumu smiled at him as she pointed to the picture. Ichigo looked at it and said, "Yeah. It was just supposed to be a picture of just me and my sisters." He scowled. "But somehow he managed to find us and backhanded me just as the picture was taken."

They ended up sitting down in a conveniently placed two-person couch. Ichigo began wrapping the bandages around her arm as Kurumu looked at the picture and asked, "What was the picture for?"

Ichigo thought back to it as he continued wrapping. "I think it was for a family tree project. It was only supposed to be a picture of you and all your siblings... but goat-chin kept finding us."

"So, why'd you keep this one?" She noticed the effort he tried into suppressing a grin. It failed.

"Because Yuzu said that this represented our family perfectly." He actually chuckled, the happy sound making Kurumu's heart beat faster.

"I'd say she's right. After meeting your dad... all I can say is I'm surprised you were able to keep your sanity." She giggled delightfully when Ichigo poked her side. The boy felt a strange urge to poke her again, and he did. She giggled once more and Ichigo found the sound of her joy very nice on his ears. She tried swatting away his hand only to realize that it was covered in bandages. Somewhere along the way, he had gotten distracted and ended up wrapping even her fingers. Both looked at the bandaged arm, looked at each other, then laughed.

"Somehow, playing doctor doesn't suit you." She said in a light manner, but noticed Ichigo somber up a bit.

"Yeah, I know." He leaned back a little, resting his back on the couch's arm. Kurumu felt she'd hit something sensitive so she reached out and gently patted his knee.

"Is something the matter Ichigo?" She asked, concerned. Ichigo turned his brown eyes toward her, a rather blank look on his face.

"I envy my dad sometimes." He finally said. "When Karin broke her arm, I panicked and couldn't do a thing. Sometimes I wish I could heal instead of just fight."

Kurumu did her best to smile warmly, his distress tugging at her heart. "Maybe it just means you're meant to fight. You've protected a lot of people in your life Ichigo. Don't underestimate being able to fight to protect everyone you care for."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he sighed. "Maybe, but I didn't do a good job of protecting you."

'_So _that's_ the problem.'_ Kurumu thought. "Yes you did." She spoke before he had a chance to retort, "AND you even managed to save Yukari. So I got hurt, big deal. I can heal. It's not anything serious and you shouldn't have to worry."

Then she pumped her free hand into the air, intent on showing off her biceps. "See? I'm a strong girl." She smiled at him even though she did feel a little sore.

Ichigo's face was torn between a scowl and a smile. He seemed to be warring with himself, so she rubbed his knee. "Ichigo. All you need to do is keep doing what you're good at. Maybe somewhere along the road, you'll be able to heal people. But for right now, just focus on protecting others. It's what you do best."

She leaned forward a little, just stopping in front of his face. "And no matter what you decide to be, I'll always love you." She grinned as she pecked Ichigo on the forehead, like he would do with her. He noticed his slightly confused look.

"See? Now you know how _I_ feel when you do that!" She grinned impishly while trying to unwrap the bandages.

Ichigo looked thoughtfully at the wonderful girl in front of him as she undid the bandages. With just a few words, she had managed to ease his worries. He loved the way she was still smiling despite the fact that he _knew_ she was still hurting slightly. How he knew, he really hadn't given it much though. What he _did_ know was that he was going to return the favor in spades.

"Then... let me make it up to you." He noted the way she looked at him, probably due to the fact that his voice had lowered to a deep, husky timbre. He gulped, his throat suddenly dry. Excitement welled up in his chest as he leaned towards her.

He was on top of her, her head resting on the arm of the couch. One of her legs hung limply off the couch while the other one was tucked neatly between Ichigo's own legs. Not for the first time, Ichigo noted how vibrant her eyes were. They shined no matter the lighting and captivated him.

"Ichigo..." And her voice, sweet as can be, was now a whisper. It was only complimented by those eager and plump lips of hers. He brought his head down and captured what was rightfully his. He felt like smiling, she had eaten cookies again. He could taste the chocolate as he ran his tongue throughout her mouth. He kissed with more force, a hand snaked around his back, teasing him as it searched and grabbed him. Encouraged by the response, his own hand explored the curves of her body, wrapping up and down her hips and waist. It was silk to the touch. An airy moan of approval surfaced from her lips, his own mouth swallowing the sound as their kisses turned feverish. The curves of her feminine body meshed well with the rigid muscle of his. The touch only enticed him further as his hand, by chance or purpose, slipped underneath her shirt, touching the smooth velvety skin underneath and feeling it tremble at his touch. A raw feeling tore through him, something he had only begun experiencing since the last time he had touched her so freely.

As he touched and prodded, Kurumu's own hands moved through the unruliness of his hair. Her body ached, a mounting feeling coalescing at the pit of her stomach. The areas where Ichigo touched vibrated and hummed, her own body arching in response. Through the haze that was overcoming her, she noted that he had become more confident in his ministrations. She smiled, her mouth parting slightly to let out the moans that seemed to be coming out of her mouth incessantly, not that she minded. They only seemed to give Ichigo more courage to do what he wanted. But her chest felt tight, constrained. The hardened nipples brushed roughly against her bra, desperately wanting to escape and seek the touches that other parts of her body were receiving. Her head dug into to the couch, the searing kisses on her neck sending sparks throughout her body, lighting her nerves as if they were on fire. Every single kiss was a shock to her core, and when his tongue rolled over her sensitized skin, it felt like she was going to be overwhelmed. And she absolutely enjoyed every single minute of it. His musky, manly scent constantly filled her nostrils as her own breath came out raggedly. She bit her lip. She was definitely wet now, she noted. Her eyes fluttered when he touched a sensitive spot she didn't even know she had, right where her collarbone started. She inadvertently clenched her hold around his hair, the room echoing with her pleasure-tinged voice. She could feel her toes curl, and her legs began moving with a restlessness. This, of course, since they were on a couch, caused the only inevitable thing to happen.

They fell off. More so, they rolled off. This did not deter their endeavors. Kurumu was, however, on top now. Straddled over Ichigo, her feminine core reacted to his hardened member. She could feel his desire to penetrate her, to fill her with his essence, his love. All at once, she blushed. Was this about to happen? She cursed the sudden bout of nervousness, but unlike most Succubi in her stage of life, she was actually innocent still. His chocolate eyes bore into hers and she wondered if he could sense her nervousness. It seemed he did as he pushed himself up. They were face to face, hot breath spilling over one another. He simply kissed her. Whether it was the emotions running high, his sentiments flowed and were conveyed to her. He wasn't about to do something she didn't want to. With that feeling, knowing Ichigo was letting her call the shots, she gained courage and quickly pulled off his shirt. She stopped, momentarily appreciating the lines and steel of his muscles. She ran a finger down between his chest, his hard pecs sending a chill down her spine, and apparently Ichigo as he tensed. Her finger continued its trail, going down and down and felt the dips and curves of his abs. She admired his fitness and felt herself let out a strange sound, something between a mew and a sigh.

She looked on tentatively as she noticed Ichigo's own hand approach the hem of her shirt. He wanted her. She smiled. Emboldened by his obvious desire, she took off her shirt and sweater in one go, as if by practice. The sight of her marvelous mounds made Ichigo's heart thrum. He desperately licked his lips, trying to get them to moisten. On automatic, his hand drifted towards a clasp towards the center. Momentarily, he asked himself if it wasn't supposed to be on the back. Any thoughts about the construction of the fabric was lost as Kurumu unfastened her bra, revealing two pert and light colored nipples for only Ichigo to ever see. She breathed in, feeling the cool air roll against her nipple as it hardened. Ichigo, being only a man, did what any man would do in his position.

He grabbed them. Gently, not wanting to hurt her. He saw her close her eyes, but not in pain. His hammered thundered in his chest, threatening to break free from the confines in his chest. He licked his lips once more. He pinched one nipple and saw Kurumu's body twitch, a sharp intake of breath. He pinched once more and her body acted as if he was shocking her. Her low moans and erotic twitching fueled his bewildered state of mind as he brought his face to her breast, breath washing over and tantalizing the skin, and licked.

"Ah!" The sweet sound of her voice raced through his mind as his tongue rolled over her nipple, caressing and teasing it in a way he hadn't imagine he thought he could. "D-Don't forget about the other one..." Kurumu pleaded to him, which Ichigo was more than happy to oblige.

With a zealousness, he alternated between one and the other, sending Kurumu into bouts of quiet moaning. Her chest heaved forward as her head hung back. She wanted more, she _needed_ more. Her free hand, moved to the spot between her legs. Her hand disappeared beneath her skirt, hidden away from eyes, feeling the dampness of her feminine core before she even touched it. Just as her shaky finger was about to make contact, she was taken by surprised as Ichigo heaved her up. His eyes were nearly wild and feverish, filled with an emotion she knew all too well. He brought them to the bed, and laid her down gently and slowly despite his burning emotions. The moment her back was safely on the bed, his kisses continued with the previous fire he showed. A giggle echoed in the apartment as Ichigo's lips kissed the soft mounds before a different, clearly sensual sound replaced the giggle. He moved up to her neck once more, her head tilting away so more of her porcelain skin would be tantalized by those wonderful wet lips. Through the turmoil, Kurumu could feel her neglected feminity screaming with something akin to a painful tension. Feeling overrun by the feeling, she unfastened her skirt, wiggling her hips and letting it slide down before discarding it with an impatient kick. A powerful moan was ripped out of her as the fabric of his jeans rubbed against the sore and aching button that was hidden behind her damp underwear. She ground her nails into Ichigo's back, closing her eyes as her hips rocked mindlessly, needingly. Her heart was a drum, beating to the rythmn of their intense love.

"Ichigo." She pleaded, beads of glistening sweat rolled down her neck, tugging at his pants in quiet askance. His hot breath washed over her ear as he murmured his compliance. The sound of a zipper gliding down was the only thing that pierced the sudden quietness, not that it was much quiet with their panting breaths and beating hearts.

Finally free from the tight jeans, his eagerness touched her, a soft cry emanating from her lips as he body became keenly aware of where it was. Electricity, both marvelous and heart-stopping, raced through her spine as her heart pounded maddeningly. "Hurry Ichigo!" The sudden stop in their activities formed a strange feeling of anxiety and nervousness and was highly uncomfortable. He didn't need to be told as his own member was furiously throbbing with a dull, but persistent ache. In one heave that was a blur, he pulled off their underwear, fumbling only a little. It was only for a moment, but his eyes demanded he see her in all her naked glory. His eyes hungrily sucked in her figure from head-to-toe. Her hair was wild, the ribbon that usually held it gone, missing. Her red, swollen lips and marvelously glittering eyes made her look like a goddess; the only light hitting them was from the open curtain. The rays bounced off her sweat, only adding to her mystique. His eyes traced the curves of her body; her slim waist and smooth skin, all the way down to what was promised to him. The smell of her sex wavered into his nose, and in combination with seeing those wet, damp curls and glistening skin nearly drove him mad as he collapsed his hands on either side of Kurumu, his intent clear.

But he stopped, tempering his infernal feelings as he asked, knowing how special and important and most likely, how painful this moment would be for her. "W-Won't it... hurt?"

The clearly agonized look on his face, the one that told her he wanted nothing more than to dive into her; the fact that he put it on hold for her out of concern turned her on now more than ever. Her reply was to wrap her legs around his waist. She made sure to lock eyes with him so that her answer was made clear to him. She saw the handomse face of the man she loved, those chocolate eyes showing care and desire. She eased him into her, the tip being swallowed completely as he slick entrance took him greedily. She managed to catch a gratifying look cross his features before her own eyes closed, reveling in the almost explosive feeling that seemed to light every inch of her with liquid pleasure. Her hips bucked, Ichigo hissing out as he never could've imagined such feelings could've come from his loins. Every inch was warm, damp and felt like it was being caressed. Instinct began taking over as he thrusted once, slowly. Kurumu's voice trembled out to him, asking him to go faster. He thrusted into her, harder this time and loved how he made her cry out like that. He wanted to hear more of her moans. He thrusted more, faster, her juices flowing from out of her and all over his throbbing member. He breasts bounced, pushing him to move with a faster pace. Their pants, agonized and fulfilled all at once, filled the rooms They had been interrupted for so long, stopped for so long, and now their united desire was finally being fulfilled! It was a moment that, even in their throes of love-making, they knew they would remember for a long time.

She felt it, the surge like a tsunami closing in, promising the release and unity she had wanted from Ichigo all this time. She felt each thrust slamming into her, a crying moan coaxed out with each heave. Her back twisted and arched back, her shoulders pressed hard against the bed. Her toes curled and fingers clenched as wave after wave of furious electricity coursed through her body. The sound of their wet genitilia slapping against one another echoed, reminding them of what they were doing and only enticing them to go faster, harder, with more urgency as their feelings began to mount to a single, mutual point. Kurumu reached with shaky hands and placed them over Ichigo's gripping them as she felt her climax reaching. Just before the final moment, Ichigo responded and intertwined his fingers with hers, a joyous smile erupting on her face for a brief moment. He leaned towards her and with one final kiss, he thrusted into her and her head rolled back, her body convulsing with erotic ecstasy as she called out to him with a broken cry. Her walls contracted, squeezing his essence into her and mixing with her own fluids. Ichigo nearly collapsed onto her as his breath came out raggedly. He looked up and a strange pride swelled with him. Her eyes were fluttering, her body still trembling slightly. But she was pleased, greatly at that. He leaned forward, watching as the feelings simmered down and she looked at him. A beautifully, radiant smile tickled her face as she wrapped her arms over her Destined One, looking deeply into his eyes with an enticing, blushing face. It sent a shiver down his spine and almost rekindled the fire in his loins.

"That was everything I could've hoped for." Her thankful and dreamy tone made Ichigo blush.

"I enjoyed it too you know." He said, not wanting to take all the credit. She smiled at his reply. But this smile was different. It wasn't the smile of a girl whom he had loved. It was the smile of a _woman_, a woman he had finally shared everything with. He gulped as he felt himself harden a little.

Kurumu noticed this and wiggled her hips, coaxing a groan from him. "I... wouldn't mind a round two." Her bottom lip was locked between her teeth in a sensual bite. She giggled even as her heart pounded. He paused for a moment before with a kiss as soon, their bed rocked once more with their love.

Round 2 had begun.


	17. Omake!

**Ah, these are just Omakes that have been spinning around in my head constantly, so I thought I'd write them out! They have nothing to do with the main storyline, so don't count them as such!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**Omake 1**

Ichigo was frequently told that he treated Orihime like an ice sculpture. While this made aforementioned girl blush like mad at being treated as such by the one she loved in her mind... Ichigo did not share his friend's sentiments.

He especially didn't like those sentiments when they were manifested into an actual ice sculpture of Orihime that was sent to his house.

"What the hell?" Ichigo's brow twitched rather violently at the statue.

"What? We thought it would be funny." Tatsuki grinned viciously, and Ichigo knew that she was doing this to get some payback for something he didn't even remember most likely. He sighed, putting a hand to his face as if to hold back his irritation.

"I-I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun! I tried to talk them about of it but..." The girl whom the statue was a spitting image of tried to apologize

"It's alright Inoue. I know it wasn't your fault." He gave her the faintest of smiles before sighing. That smile, however, sent the girl's heart fluttering.

Everyone but Ichigo seemed to notice this. They all shook their heads.

"Well, we've got to get going. We'll see you in a while." Tatsuki and the group turned and left, which made Ichigo's eye arch up in confusion. As far as they knew, they didn't have anything else to do. He sighed once more. What the hell was he supposed to do with the statue? And it wasn't like he could just wait for it to melt... spring was still a few months away. His breath billowed out like smoke as he tapped the statue out of curiosity... but then blushed a little when he realized that he had touched Inoue's hips. Though it wasn't actually hers... the action tickled his insides.

"Stupid." He muttered. "Utterly stupid."` Ichigo glanced at it from head-to-toe after looking around to make sure no one was watching him. Why was he acting so suspicious, he asked himself. He blew out a harsh breath as he looked at the statue. It really did look like her. Minus any color. The eyes were portrayed exactly like hers, vibrant and full of childish energy. He wondered how cold the statue was. He took off his glove and reached out for it.

It was surprisingly cold. So cold, in fact, that his finger got stuck to it.

"Damn it." Ichigo cursed. What would his friends think if they caught him with his hand on Inoue's... err...

"Shit!" Ichigo's face was quite literally a painted red as he realized his hand was over _that_ area of her body. Frantic thoughts wandered through his mind as he desperately tried to pick out the best course of action. Finally, he came up with one and put his plan into action.

The group consisting of Tatsuki, Inoue, Keigo, and Mizuiro huddled together as Tatsuki whispered to them. "Alright, what do you think Ichigo is doing with the statue?"

"He's probably making out with it! Ichigo may be Ichigo, but he's still a red-blooded male." Keigo nodded fervently, not doubting his answer for a single second. Inoue's cheeks flushed at the thought of Ichigo making out with her statue.

Keigo's answer received a bonk on the head. "You and your thoughts." She shook her head and looked at her distressed friend. "What do you think he's doing Hime?"

Her head shot up, her doe-looking eyes staring back at her friend. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to answer that. "P-Probably waiting for it to melt." She lamented. She knew the boy's personality all too well, but why was she suddenly sad that he wasn't making out with her ice replica?

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Mizuiro replied, clacking away at his phone.

"Right, let's sneak up on him and see what he's up to!" Keigo ducked when Tatsuki's fist balled and hung overhead. The hit never came.

"That's... a great idea!" Tatsuki grinned and Keigo wiped the sweat from his brow.

And so the group hurried over, Orihime dragged more than anything else. They went around the back of his house to see what was going on.

Everyone's jaw slacked and Inoue passed out.

There, in front of him, was Ichigo with his mouth on Inoue's... _area_.

"His ith noh wha ih ooks ike!" Ichigo tried to pull away, only to be painfully reminded that his lips, tongue, and finger were all stuck to the statue.

"You PERVERT!" Tatsuki yelled, her fist turned into a deadly threat even as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"SHUH UTH!"

Meanwhile, Keigo cried. "I knew it *sniff*, he _is_ one of us!"

**Omake 2**

The phone rang at the other end of the line. "Hello?" The reply was sensual and the voice smooth. Oh how her mom loved to tease people, even over the phone.

"Hey mom, it's me." Kurumu spoke into the receiver.

"Wah! Darling! How have you been." Then the woman paused. "You finally had sex with Ichigo didn't you?"

Kurumu sputtered. "W-Well... yeah, I did, but how did you—Mom?" She thought she heard sniffles at the other end. "Are you crying?"

The woman at the other end hiccuped. "No... *sniffle*." Then she said, "Oh my little girl has finally become a woman! I'm so happy for you!"

Kurumu couldn't help but smile. "Thanks mom." She reached towards the plate in front of her and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and munched on it.

"Are you eating sweets again?" Her mother asked.

"Yup!" Kurumu replied.

"I guess it's my fault that you're addicted to sweets."

Kurumu was suddenly interested. "Really? How."

Ageha began to explain. "When you were just a little baby, you would always refuse to be breast-fed. I tried and tried until I decided to put some chocolate pudding on my nipple." Then she muttered off to the side even though Kurumu could still clearly her, "And I was saving that for my next sex weekend with your father too."

"You apparently liked the chocolate very much so I decided to do that each and every time you were hungry." She finished as if nothing strange had just occurred. She was met with dead silence.

"Hello?" The mother asked, and would receive no reply as Kurumu stared at the pudding she had made for _her_ sexual encounter with Ichigo in absolute horror. For once in her life... Kurono Kurumu did not feel like eating any sweets.


	18. Talk

**Ugh, I got sick over the weekend. Slept for two days straight! Didn't have fever, sore throat, nor nothing! Just tonnes of boogers! What a weird way of getting sick. I didn't eat anything, but when I stuffed myself on Saturday, I felt BETTER. Sickness that heals from eating food... and no, I wasn't starving. Weird sickness. Still AM kind of sick so pardon if there's anything loopy in this chapter. I'll try and correct it (for once) if you bug me enough about it :)**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Ichigo awoke to a strange, surreal scene that was peaceful and all at once a pleasantly unexpected surprise even as he remembered the details of last night. A light murmur caught his attention as a figure nestled closer to him. He spotted blue and looked to see the beautiful sleeping face that was slightly hidden away by her hair. The aforementioned had a small smile on her lips, her arm draped possessively over his mid-section. With her hair free from the constraints of her ribbon, it roamed freely over the pillow and the bicep which her head rested on. Ichigo couldn't resist and dipped his head down, inhaling her still floral scent despite last night's activities. He held her just that much tighter.

"I guess you enjoyed it as much as I did?" He spotted Kurumu looking up at him from beneath with a flirty, teasing grin.

He grinned back, whispering in a deep and husky tone, "Yea, it was amazing." He felt a tremor rock her body, her eyes closed slightly as a small hum of a moan escaped her lips.

She blushed and, looking away, muttered, "I think I just had a mini orgasm..." At that moment, she was tucked in closer and made to feel giddy again as her breasts brushed against his chiseled chest. The contact seemed to spark up the same feelings from last night... even _after_ the four rounds they went through. She chewed her bottom lip, seriously contemplating on making love one more time. Last night had been the best moment of her life. It had gone by quickly, almost like a blur. Yet, she could remember every detail, down to the very moment Ichigo had taken control during their third round.

_Ichigo's eagerness was stiff from all the pent-up sexual tension. With an opportunity to finally use it all up, it wasn't about to go limp anytime soon. Kurumu was actually being worn out despite being a Succubus. She knew she had at least orgasmed a little over three times, but she'd lost count. Her legs and the area between had become hypersensitive, the slightest touch invigorating her body. Even so, her back lay flat against his bed, ready to be touched and caressed. Her chest heaved and she felt she couldn't go on much longer. But when Ichigo's powerful hands wrapped around her hips, a thrill of excitement shot through her once again. She bit her lip, knowing what was coming next. She spread her legs wider, allowing him easier access. Her body bucked as he penetrated her, this time of his own volition, and her world was filled with moans once again._

Her hand knotted the sheet in her hand. Oh how the memories toyed with her as her smooth leg, seemingly with a mind of itself, crossed over Ichigo's leg. The boy felt his heart pump harder as blood rushed to his groin. He fidgeted though when he realized it was actually sore. Yet, it stood up regardless of any pangs he felt. He swallowed as Kurumu's sparkling eyes locked with his.

Round 5 had begun.

X

Mizore and Tsukune were milling about. They had woken up quite early, ahead of everyone else. Then again, they had wanted to give Ichigo and Kurumu as much time together as possible, even if it meant taking care of any renegades that happened to attack the school while they were... occupied.

Just then, something. Just yonder the horizon. There was a couple walking towards them. They seemed...familiar. Sure they knew it was Ichigo and Kurumu, but something about them was different. Their smiles held a different meaning as they shared them with each other. That slight blush every now and then, coupled with twinkling eyes and fidgety behavior told them one thing. And that thing caused Tsukune to give Mizore a tissue as she took it gratefully and blew her nose. Mizore knew what it was like to wait for that one special moment... and for Kurumu to wait more than a year... Mizore truly had respect for her.

"I knew boobs would finally get it." She honked her nose, sounding like a goose. Well, at least she had _more_ respect than usual for Kurumu. Tsukune simply shook his head, but he too took a moment of silence as a strange pride filled him. After all, he and Mizore _were_ the ones that had give Ichigo and Kurumu the ability to fulfill their love. Said couple finally walked up to them, staring at them oddly.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurumu asked, pointing at the weeping Mizore. The aforementioned girl suddenly sobered up and hastily pulled Kurumu to the side... _way _to the side where the boys wouldn't hear. As in a distance that would've put a marathon runner to shame.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Kurumu protested, feeling like her arm was about to be yanked out of its socket.

"Talk. NOW." Were Mizore's only words as they disappeared from the boy's view... which was probably taking it a little too far. They were mere specks, no, not even that.

Meanwhile, the two boys were left, watching the retreating forms of their respective girlfriends. It was quiet. Tsukune got up the courage to ask, even as he looked at the ground, "How was it?"

Ichigo looked at the boy, his eyes wide with surprise before turning to look ahead as if he had seen something extremely interesting over yonder.

"Awesome." Came his simple reply.

Tsukune nodded, but that was all he needed to do. Conversation between men was simple.

X

Conversation between girls was slightly different.

"Tell me, what positions and techniques did you use?"

Okay... a LOT different!

"Geez, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She managed to shake loose of the tight hold. But truthfully, she wanted to tell her everything. Girls are complicated creatures, aren't they?

"Well, I know what it's like to wait for the boy you like to see you as a woman." She sucked on a lollipop, a rare look of seriousness on her face. Then it turned into a happy one despite it still looking a little stoic. "Of course, I didn't have to wait as long as you did. I'm surprised you didn't rape him." Now her eyes were filled with curiosity.

Kurumu averted her eyes. Mizore nodded. "I see. Lots of touching huh? Touching is good." She nodded sagely. She remembered when they first started, how antsy Tsukune had been. Now, he knew how to please her and where it felt good.

"He has big hands... he didn't even need to move much." She shivered as she recollected just _how_ big they were. Just one hand seemed to engulf her breast. Granted, not all the way, but to even be _able _to cup them... she sighed dreamily.

"Sounds like you used all the pent-up tension." Mizore twirled her lollipop, saying in a matter-of-fact tone.

A faint ache traveled up her thighs and seated itself at the base of her stomach. She gave a faint smile. "Well, not quite." That same ache turned into soreness as she realized that indeed, their long acts of love did not go unpunished.

Mizore grinned. "I knew that was gonna happen." The corners of her lips tugged upwards as she saw Kurumu bend over, her knees rattling against each other before she decided to squat.

X

A figure jotted down notes. He had been for the past couple of days. He had noted Ichigo's strength and for the moment, was not impressed. While true, he had easily enough defeated that animated stone sculpture, he didn't appear to be as strong as reports suggested. Rumors had been flying about that the great Vampire lord had been defeated by this Kurosaki Ichigo, yet by all accounts the energy let out was vastly inferior to a lord class Vampire. Still, rumors had to be tested out and he was one of those people. Fairy Tail wanted to know what they were dealing with so, in a roundabout way, they could _deal_ with it. He frowned as the orange-haired boy seemed to be idly conversing with a boy, completely unaware he was being watched. What made matters worse was that they couldn't simply kill his friends and lovers either. They were _that_ afraid of his power, though, if he told them they were afraid they might just execute him for such heresy. He hit the tree out of anger. Just then Ichigo decided to turn around.

"Something the matter?" Tsukune noted the dark look overcome Ichigo's features.

"No." His tone said he was unsure of himself. "Nothing."

"I see." Tsukune cleared his throat. The conversation veered towards silence for a little until, surprisingly, Ichigo asked how _their_ first time went.

"Uh well." Tsukune dug his toe into the ground. He whipped his head around, as if afraid to get caught. "It was awesome too." He grinned as a sheepish look crossed his face. "I got lucky as well."

"Lucky?" Something about the way he said it made it seem he wasn't referring to Mizore.

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah, we did it raw the first time and I had been scared for a while that I had gotten her pregnant." He laughed a laugh that was filled with relief. "Thankfully it had been a 'safe' day for her so she didn't get pregnant. Learned my lesson since then."

He turned to Ichigo. His pale face caught him by surprise. If Tsukune had seen Ichigo's inner Hollow at the moment, he would've looked _exactly_ like him; drained of color. "Something wrong?"

Ichigo craned his neck towards Tsukune, almost robotically. "I... didn't use..." He let the sentence hang, Tsukune's mind doing a good job at filling in the rest.

"Ah..." Tsukune didn't know what to say. "You'll make a good dad if she is pregnant." Tsukune flinched. _That_ was definitely not the right thing to say. "Listen, I meant to say..."

But Ichigo was already gone.

X

"You're so lucky." Mizore only wished that pregnancy like that happened with her kind.

"I guess so, but it has its downside." Kurumu had opted to sit on a gravestone, her feet dangling only an inch or two from her short height.

"I can imagine. If the man doesn't want a child, he can simply desire not to have one and you wouldn't get pregnant."

"Well, that's not entirely true. But unlike the male of my kind, we'd die if we tried a forced pregnancy." Mizore thought about it, unsure of how that worked.

Kurumu explained. "Succubus thrive on love. If we forced our Destined One to fill us with his essence to make a pregnancy possible, he might hate us. And if we don't have the love of our Destined One..."

"Ah, I understand now." Mizore replied softly. No wonder the Succubus population was low. Strange that Succubus got the reputation of being whores when in fact, when they find their Destined One, they were the most loving and loyal creatures any person would ever see. "I just keep getting more and more respect for you boobs."

"Thanks." Kurumu smiled... before taking a moment to repeat Mizore's words in her head. "Hey wait, then why do you call me boobs?"

"I said I had more respect for you, not that I respected you completely." Despite the insult, Mizore's eyes twinkled with a smile and Kurumu grinned.

"Hey, if you have a nickname for me, I should have one for you as well!" Kurumu tilted her head, names flitting through her mind before she settled on an obvious one. "How about stalker?"

Mizore shrugged. "It's not stalking if the boy knows about it... and I've already had sex with Tsukune so I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"Doesn't he get surprised by it though?" Mizore thought about it. Even after all this time, every now and then he would be surprised by her. She closed her eyes, sweatdropping slightly when she remembered she had popped from the shower curtains naked, and instead of receiving a welcome reply, Tsukune had gasped, slipped on the mat, and knocked his head against the wall and fallen unconscious.

Kurumu waggled her finger at Mizore, knowing her look. "See? So I shall call you stalker from now on!"

"Fine." Kurumu beamed at her victory. Just then a wave of energy washed over her and she immediately knew it was Ichigo's. But it confused her since it seemed tense, anxious. Not a moment later and he came into existence right in front of her with the use of Shunpo. Mizore noted the high-speed movement.

"Having that technique in my arsenal could really improve my stalking." She mused. Kurumu sweatdropped before turning to face Ichigo.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" He looked awfully terrible. Any color on his face was drained by now and his eyes were bugged out and etched with deep worry and concern. He was almost frantic when he spoke to her.

"We should... c-can we... last night... talk... alone?" His gasps weren't of exhaustion, but of slight hyperventilation. Worried herself, she grabbed his hand and tried to be as reassuring as possible.

"Sure, let's go." Kurumu bid goodbye to Mizore and the couple left. They reached a quiet spot, alone from_ most _prying ears.

"Now tell me, what's wrong Ichigo?" She turned concerned eyes towards her love, coaxing an answer out of him as they sat on what appeared to be a coffin.

"You know we... had s-s-s, did it last night right?" Ichigo stumbled over his words, something uncharacteristic of him. She reached with a gentle hand and cupped his cheek.

"Don't be shy, I know we had _sex_," She emphasized, telling him the subject was nothing embarrassing to talk about. Then she grinned, "after all, I was there!"

Ichigo actually guffawed, telling her that he was torn between laughing at her joke and what was worrying him. "Yeah, sorry." He blew out a breath as he ran his deft fingers through his untamed hair.

"Just relax. I'm here for you, and will _always_ be here for you." She smiled as warmly as she could, and that seemed to do the trick as Ichigo's face fell into more of a relaxed state.

"I was wondering..." He swallowed, struggling to find the right words. No, he _knew_ what to say, but _how_ to say it was the problem. It was an anxiousness festering at the pit of his stomach and the longer he waited, the more he felt he would lose his mind. "Are you... p-pregnant?"

Kurumu blinked. It took a moment for it to sink in. She had thought so much of last night as an expression of their love that she'd forgotten that she actually _could_ get pregnant... if she were a human that is. She chuckled, making Ichigo's brows rise with incredulity. How could she be laughing at a time like this!

She squeezed his hand, taking a moment to regain her composure. "No Ichigo." She said through a smile. "I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" He replied quickly. Kurumu nodded her head.

"How?" Kurumu fought hard not to laugh. At this point, she decided to repeat the same thing she'd told Mizore. For a Succubus to get pregnant, they had to not only join physically, but mentally as well. HUMAN legend told that Succubus were night creatures, seducing men in their sleep. They would, while they were sleeping, quite literally rape them. Their tail would be used to invade their minds and grab their essence. The sperm of the male would actually be gathered and used to impregnate a human female, but the essence—one fused from the man and the Succubus—would make it a Succubus. Not all of it was true, Kurumu told Ichigo, but they got some of the basics right. A Succubus did need essence, but only from her Destined One and it was only _his_ essence that could help them sire a child. Since it was a mental thing, a Succubus could not force—in most cases—the taking of essence if the man wasn't willing even if they did mate physically. Hence what gave Succubus the reputation for being whores, seductresses, and other bad connotations.

Ichigo looked genuinely displeased that Kurumu's kind seemed so look down upon, and that touched the girl's heart. "But you don't have to worry. I have you so that's all that matters." She smiled.

He still looked on with seriousness. She wondered what was going on through his mind. She was intuitive, sure, but she wasn't a mind reader! "I... could never use you just for pleasure." Kurumu's violet eyes locked onto his own smoldering embers. Despite him not finishing the rest of the thought, she got his meaning.

"Oh Ichigo." She breathed out with a happy sigh as she leaned on his shoulder, reveling in the warm feeling his words brought. He gently milled his fingers through her hair before kissing the top of her head, earning a giggle. Ichigo grinned, not that she could see it at this angle. But he was serious. He told himself that, should they ever want children, he wasn't going to deny her this essence thing. He looked down, only seeing blue, but it was this particular fluff of blue and the rest that was attached that he felt he wouldn't mind seeing for the rest of his life. He let loose another sweet, tender, and determined kiss. He felt her squirm slightly in his arms, holding her just that much tighter.

Just then a ruffle in the bushes (not _those_ bushes) alerted Ichigo that they weren't alone. His hand momentarily reached up towards Zangetsu before a hat popped out accompanied by a loli girl. "I can't believe it! You two actually did it!" Yukari cried streams as she sniffled. "I always thought your first would be with the beautiful Moka, not with that cow!"

Kurumu, used to this, simply shook her head. Ichigo, on the other hand actually grew a little annoyed with the young girl. "She's not a _cow_. She's someone I love, Yukari, and I would appreciate if you were nicer with Kurumu."

Kurumu's mouth opened a little in surprise, a fuzzy feeling filling her chest at Ichigo's vehement defense. Yukari fidgeted back before shyly putting one foot behind the other, her arms crossed behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Ichigo huffed, not really mad at the girl. Just annoyed. After all, nothing had really changed—in their antics anyways—just how he viewed them. It seemed after their love-making, he was more protective of Kurumu. "I didn't realize you preferred big breasts." Ichigo froze before hanging his head in defeat. Yukari continued on with her rant, saying, "I prefer the smaller, slightly firmer feel of Moka's breasts." Yukari drooled as her hands squeezed the air in front of her in a perverse manner. Just then, the aforementioned popped her head from behind a tree.

"Hey! Mine aren't that much smaller!" She defended herself, twig in her hair.

"Sure they are." Kurumu grinned, "At least compared to mine."

Moka huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "Well when it's my turn with Ichigo, we'll see whose he prefers!"

Ichigo blinked at those words, and as the girls began to argue about breasts, body, and even rear ends; Ichigo's mind thought about his current relationships. After being with Kurumu, an undeniably pleasant and wonderful experience, he didn't feel the same towards Moka. Not that he didn't love her. He did. It was just that he had experienced something he thought he would only share with one girl in his life. Not many people knew this, but Ichigo was quite traditional when it came to relationships, even when he had zero experience prior to Kurumu. While Keigo and Mizuro had teased him about it, he'd never really given it much though. He looked at Kurumu out of the corner of his eye. To him, it would feel wrong to have sex with Moka. It gave him an unpleasant feeling because he thought, in a way, he would be betraying Kurumu. And since their shared moment under the sheets, he felt closer, more protective of Kurumu than ever before. He grinned when she pouted, probably the same old argument. He wondered if he really would be willing to be with Moka. Even if he did, which surprised him that he even considered it, it wouldn't be the same. Kurumu would forever hold a very special place in his heart.

"... you prefer?" Ichigo's thoughts were put on pause as he stared out to Moka, who had a consternated look on her face.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, focusing all his attention to the present. Judging from the look on her face, it seemed like a serious matter.

"Whose breasts do you prefer!" Yukari quipped up, posing her hands in a rectangular fashion to better accentuate her non-existent bust. Moka, too, posed if a bit shyly. Ichigo was surprised, not by the question, but by the fact that he hadn't felt embarrassed by that question. In fact, he felt confident. Confident enough to firmly declare whose breasts he preferred, though not just for their size.

"Kurumu's." He said, jerking his thumb towards Kurumu at his side... and inadvertently pressing his thumb into her soft flesh.

"Ichigo..." Kurumu blushed, feeling suddenly heated by the touch. Ichigo blushed as well, trying to hide the fact that he was pitching a tent.

"No way..." Moka deflated.

"Told you he preferred big boobs." Yukari nodded as if she knew what she was talking about.

Ichigo's eye twitched despite the blush. "That's not why..." He sighed. "Forget it."

An explosion sounded through the air. Everyone lifted their heads, brought to the reality of the situation. "The workers..." Kurumu said even as Ichigo already Shunpo'd away.

When Ichigo arrived on the scene, Tsukune and Mizore were locked in battle with seven dog-like creatures. They vaguely resembled Gin, but seemed more canine with brown fur that bristled. They were pack-oriented, taking cues from one another that no one else could pick up. Tsukune had stayed back to protect the group of workers cowering behind him while Mizore had her ice claws up, slashing and defending the coordinated attacks. She dodged to the left only to have sharp teeth fill her vision. The bite never came as Ichigo managed to shoulder-check the beast with a quick Shunpo.

"Thanks." Mizore said. Ichigo replied with a quick "sure" as he surveyed the situation. They weren't anything dangerous to him, but he saw some of the workers bleeding through their robes. They almost reminded him of the headmaster, only without the creepy eyes. They would need medical attention. It was a shame Orihime wasn't there. He paused, remembering the shy girl for a moment as Tsukune and Mizore took the workers to safety.

"Don't take your eyes away from your opponent!" One of the dogs lunged out at him, intent on swiping that distracted look off his face. Ichigo stepped inside the attack and elbowed the creature, the violent expulsion of air momentarily stunning it.

All at once, Ichigo was surrounded by the remaining six. They snickered, knowing that one opponent couldn't handle all of them at once. However, Ichigo wasn't _any_ opponent and they found that out the hard way as Ichigo, in a swift few movements, not only blocked their attacks, but countered them as well. They were sent sprawling, Ichigo hefting Zangetsu over his shoulder with an ease that contradicted the size of the sword.

"Why are you attacking them?" He used a bit of his spiritual pressure to try and scare them into revealing answers. It seemed they were more afraid of what was controlling them than Ichigo since they snarled even though the weight of his pressure was indeed weighing them down.

It was at this point that the person observing Ichigo felt that intense, smothering wave. He grinned, enjoying the fact that his time wasn't completely lost. It seemed to boy was suppressing his power. Though how he could defeat a Vampire lord, he still didn't know, but this release of energy at least told him of the possibility that the rumors might not just be rumors. He continued observing Ichigo, the boy obviously wanted some answers. He wouldn't get any however. He was banking that Ichigo's weak characteristic of showing mercy would prevent him from doing any torture. Even if he did, however, it was already embedded into their minds a spell that would kill them before any vital information was released. In the end, he hadn't even needed to begin to worry. Ichigo lifted up the suffocating energy, letting the dogs simply growl without any bite left in them. Kind of pathetic, but they were merely for testing Ichigo, not really to prevent the school from building. It would've been built anyways, regardless of how many workers had died. They were disposable, the only thing he liked about the Headmaster's thinking. A quick flash of speed caught his attention he grinned wickedly, amazed at how despite there being seven dogs various distances away, he was able to use a strange speed technique to stop _all_ of them from retreating.

"W-We..." One of the weaker-willed members caved in. "We can't tell you. If we do, we'll die." Even through the fierce stare it was giving Ichigo, the Shinigami could tell it was truly scared. They hadn't fought with the bloodlust so many of his opponents had. They were more like lackeys and that made it hard for him to do anything more than just give them a beating. He could hear the honesty in those words. Unbeknownst to the dog-like creatures, they had gotten a lucky break. What had been said was already too much information, but that had been a loophole in the spell. Technically, they hadn't given away anything vital, but just knowing that was giving away too much. The man in the shadows clicked his tongue in annoyance since he would have to kill the person that gave him this spell.

Ichigo fought with himself. He didn't know whether to let them go, or try to get more information out of them. "That's intriguing." Ichigo flinched when the Headmaster himself actually appeared right behind Ichigo. The man's eyes glimmered ominously, something that would always creep out Ichigo.

"What is?" Ichigo asked, not wanting to show the surprise he felt at not feeling the man come up behind him.

Yet, the Headmaster's eyes only shone brighter as if knowing Ichigo's true feelings. A toothless grin appeared on his face as he continued, "They have intricate spells surrounding their minds. Something akin to a safety net." The beaming eyes continued observing the suddenly frightened dogs. "Would you mind taking one of them back so I can experiment on the spell?"

The Headmaster turned, gleaming eyes facing some obscure location a distance away. The man in the shadows had been caught, but he couldn't let the spell and all relevant information escape. With a wave, the horde of monsters he'd saved up to test Ichigo had all come at once. Trolls, goblins, cyclops, earthdwellers, and a variety of monsters appeared in a stampede. Ichigo saw the cloud of dust and prepared himself. He looked over his shoulder at the Headmaster, wondering what he was doing just standing there since it seemed he wasn't going to do anything.

"Shouldn't you go somewhere safe?" Ichigo warned, giving the strange man a serious look.

"Not to worry, I'm confident in your ability to protect me." Was his reply. Ichigo's eye twitched. Something about that reply vaguely reminded him of Hat'n Clogs.

Not paying attention due to the brief exchange, Ichigo had failed to see vines wrapping around his leg. Thankfully though, before he could get ensnared, a kunai made of ice stabbed the offending greenery into the ground and froze it slightly. He looked back to see Mizore and Tsukune had returned. Mizore flashed him and 'o.k' sign with her fingers and Tsukune nodded. At least he had back-up. Strangely though, he had yet to see Kurumu and the others.

"Have you seen Kurumu?" He asked as he stared down the horde of monsters in front of him.

"Yeah, they're watching you from behind the bench near the lunch area." Tsukune said, pointing a distance away. Ichigo saw the girls were simply sitting there, watching him fight. Well, he supposed it wasn't a hard fight since it seemed he only had to protect the Headmaster. But really. His eyes widened when even Mizore and Tsukune decided to join the girls and leave him by himself.

"Oi!" Ichigo called out to them, but Tsukune simply waved and told him good luck. Ichigo muttered darkly to himself as the stampede decided to close in on him. Breathing out, he handled Zangetsu with the expertise of all his accumulated fights. Steel flashed out, cutting those that seemed to want to harm him. He could feel their intent through his sword; which ones wanted to fight him and which ones didn't. He shunpo'd out of the way to block a heavy blow, the shockwave causing some of the smaller creatures to fumble. Ichigo wouldn't dare use a Getsuga for fear he might cause too much damage and hurt any innocent ones. He grinned as he put away Zangetsu in its strap behind his back.

"Guess we're doing this the old-fashioned way." Ichigo said as he brought up his fists, remembering his times as a 'delinquent.' The monsters didn't care either way and soon swarmed Ichigo from all sides.

A smile on the inside formed, being dormant after so long. **"Finally."**


	19. Really?

**Ebla by E.S. Posthumus... youtube it and LISTEN TO ITS EPICOSITY!**

**And I keep getting writer's block. I don't know why. Sorry about the delay.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Ichigo felt that familiar throb of a hostile takeover. It burned in his head as he clutched it, the monsters inadvertently taking this as an opportunity to gang up on him. One of the trolls, a large creature, grabbed Ichigo as its large hand completely enveloped his frame. The Shinigami was thrown roughly through a couple of trees even though Ichigo barely even registered it. He was fighting back the consuming darkness. Why was he so insistent now? He had been quiet before, why did he choose to come out now? Ichigo grabbed his face, the monsters thinking they had damaged him as they howled and tossed blow after blow at him. Ichigo staggered, not from the blows, but from trying to fight back. With his Hollow being so quiet, he had dropped his guard. Now he didn't have the will to fight back and regain control of his body. Malevolent eyes that shined sinisterly replaced Ichigo's own brown orbs as a maniacal grin took residence on Ichigo's face. The creature that now possessed Ichigo was beaming, enjoying the freedom he had so desperately wanted.

The man in the shadows was suddenly caught off-guard. He had never felt such a malevolent energy outside of Fairy Tale. It exuded wonton violence and death. He gripped the tree roughly, peeling the bark away. Some baser instinct in him felt like it wanted to come out, like a violence that needed to be released. All the creatures around seemed to have the same reaction as they began howling and growling in a cacophony of excited tones. They all charged Ichigo, the boy suddenly still and with his head drooped down and his eyes partially covered by his wild hair, they couldn't see the transformation that had occurred.

"**HA!"** The boy formerly known as Ichigo let out a tremendous pressure, letting out as much pressure as he could as if to test his powers. It reached far and wide, making most if not all the creatures coil away in fear despite their earlier exuberance.

The Hollow simply looked on, a simple grin on his face. **"Why so serious?"** Then he looked at his fist. Ichigo had just been about to beat them down. While he preferred the carnage of a blade, he realized that feeling their bones break under his fists would undoubtedly give him just as much pleasure. Adding to the fact that they wouldn't die easily... well, he would have even more fun than just cutting them up.

"**Keh, for once kingy had a good idea."** He hunched over, his predatory stance and the additional pressure he added making the monsters flinch back. **"Ready or not, here I come!"**

With a crazed laugh, he leaped into the fray. And who to be his first victim than the troll that had thrown him in the first place? The Hollow was experiencing such joy of the feel of the creature's skin breaking beneath his blows. In a style reminiscent to Grimmjow, he attacked with such speed and power that the troll was being lifted up into the air with each consequent blow. Finally, one final punch blew him past the horde of monsters, catching a few of the slower ones along with it. One particularly brave, or stupid, ogre saw what it thought was a chance. It swung its club, its massive frame towering over the relatively small Hollow as the weapon bore down on him. The Hollow simply grabbed the club, not even registering the power behind it as the blow actually sunk him a few inches into the ground.

"**Not bad."** He crushed the club, tearing it to shreds. The pieces fell slowly in front of the creatures eyes as it realized its doom. **"Actually, I lied, that was terrible!"** He cackled as he jumped towards the ogre with a slow leap so that he could see what was about to happen to him. Lashing out with a kick, the creature was hit in the sternum as ribs cracked and blood spewed out in a spray. Then he flipped in mid-air and brought his heel down, bring the creature's face to the ground, a sickening crack as bones shattered. Almost reminiscent of a soccer player picking up a ball, he lifted the troll and with a flip, he launched another kick that sent the monster flying overhead into another horde of monsters.

The photo-negative of Ichigo suddenly felt very unhappy. Sure, pummeling his opponents had been a new experience for him. But, they were so fucking _weak_. He wasn't even using his full power either. His annoyance quickly built up into rage as, even with the gore he was causing, he could not get any satisfaction out of the fight. It was too _easy_. Not only that, but Ichigo was trying to wrestle control of the body.

'_Give it back!'_ Ichigo hollered, but was forcefully repressed by the Hollow as it made its feelings known to Ichigo.

"**No!" **He spoke out loud. **"With all your so called love getting in the way, I couldn't even make it through that thick skull of yours! But now that you finally got it on, it's **_**my**_** turn! I need this Ichigo! You cannot stop me! You WILL not stop me!"** His tone was impassioned, filled with all the fury of being cooped inside his king. Right now, his desires were even greater than Ichigo's and temporarily could not be stopped.

Their little tirade had left the Hollow unaware of the creature right behind him. With a claws sharp enough to tear skin apart, the dog from earlier leaped out and aimed for the back of neck, a crippling if not deadly blow to regular opponents. However it never connected, though not by any of the Hollow's actions. It was Moka, in her released form.

"If you have time to talk to yourself, you should look at your opponents more carefully." She said in a haughty tone, acting as if she'd actually saved him from any harm.

The albino replica turned, a rather nasty sneer on his face that was mocking. **"You actually think I needed your help?"**

Moka flipped her hair, seemingly saying it was obvious. "You have yet to actually take care of the monsters."

At this, the Hollow cackled. **"You seem to forget, I wiped the floor with you."**

"The last battle with Hokuto had been only moments after I'd been released. Now I'm stronger." Moka replied curtly, not liking the fact that the creature in front of her seemed to deem itself superior to her.

A cackle and a vast influx of spiritual pressure caught her by surprise. She took an unconscious step back. **"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the end of the festival."** He staggered over towards her, the realization in Moka's eyes making his own shimmer with malevolence. At this point, Moka could see his powerful aura and she remembered that moment when she'd been tossed brutally, crippling her in one attack.

"That was you?" Though her tone was surprised, inside, she felt she knew. She could barely just register the power that had defeated her, so great it was. But the glimpse she had managed to take had reminded her of this being in front of her, if just for a moment. To think they were one in the same... just how powerful was this creature?

Just how powerful was Ichigo?

"**Not that it matters. I just wannna fight." **He dashed towards Moka, the woman reacting with the heritage in her blood. She dodged swiftly, flipping backwards when he brought a punch down that shattered the ground. The attack hadn't ended there. The Hollow was quick to follow up with a mad dash, seemingly intent on head butting the Vampire. Moka had other plans as at the end of her flip, she turned on her toes and tried to clip the side of his head with a vicious kick. The hollow maneuvered himself onto his knees, bending backwards and sliding beneath the attack.

"_**Bears?"**_He thought momentarily before swiping Moka's standing leg from beneath her. Or he would've if Moka hadn't anticipated it. She rolled forward over his slide. She tapped her skirt, a strangely feminine blush crossing her face.

"The underwear wasn't my choice." She turned only to see a fist aimed at her face. There was no escape at this distance.

"**If you have time to talk to yourself," **He repeated her words with a cruel smile on his lips, **"you should look at your opponents more carefully."**

The fist slammed into Moka, flipping her end over end through the dead tress that littered the school. Gravel and stoned was turned to dust from the impact of Moka's body. Being a Vampire, her demonic aura allowed her to deal and take vicious blows. She was only momentarily off-put by the surprise attack. She twirled in the air, firmly planting her feet on a tree and launched off it and snapping the poor wood. Her instincts and sense were now in focus, and unyielding anger filling her. Yet, at the same time she was careful. She couldn't go easy on this strange creature. Passing through the air, she caught sight of him grinning even as some of the horde from earlier tried to use this momentary distracting to attack him from behind. The poor sap behind the impassioned Hollow was simply hurled towards Moka like a projectile. Moka had no mercy for the creature and aptly kicked it out of the way, only concerned about her true opponent...

Which appeared to her side in a flash. Her eyes widened, his rough hand grabbing her face. The sky filled her vision as her head was forcefully pushed backwards, her body lifting up into the air in an unwilling flip. She had seen this technique before. Her agility allowed her to tuck her legs in and _around _his arm, basically leeching onto him like a parasite. She twisted her smooth legs around his arm and his neck. The result was that the momentum of the throw flipped him over as well while Moka ended up on her feet as soon as she let go. Or that would've happened had the Alabaster monstrosity not coiled reiatsu at his feet mid flip and pushed off. Moka hadn't accounted for this and the end result was the back of her head being grabbed and consequently smashed into the ground. Cracks rippled away from the point of impact, but this was not enough to satiate the time spent dormant. His grin grew, threatening to split his face as violence filled his thoughts and every action.

"**You cannot stop me king." **He thirsted for a battle, squeezing on Moka's skull even harder. **"I need this! I AM your fighting instinct and I need to fight or I'm going to go crazy!"**

His reiatsu howled, flowing out from him in torrents. A feeling of euphoria filled him, heightening his senses. He picked up Moka and tossed her away, squeezing his hand. He cackled. Finally, his power was truly awakening. He screamed, a valve opening the world to his thoughts and desires. He waved his hands about frenetically, seemingly at random for a moment. Dark energy coiled around his arms, encasing it the very torrent he was releasing. One arm swung out.

And a Getsuga leaped from his arm and eviscerated the land mercilessly.

The other one joined the fray, heading towards the monsters. Had it not been for Tsukune's intervention, all of them would've died in a confetti of blood and gore.

"Stop! Get a hold of yourself Ichigo!" Tsukune's blade cancelled the energy, seemingly decapitating it before it did damage to anything else. It was almost as if it hadn't existed in the first place.

A smile, demented and twisted and filled with glee turned towards Tsukune. The boy slightly shivered, and had he not had the ability that he did, would've surely been crushed by the overwhelming spiritual pressure. The back of the demon's foot pressed into the ground and Tsukune could see his death for a split second.

It never came as a fountain of Youki bursted from Moka. It was deep and ancient and dreadfully powerful. Shadows of bats seemingly flew outwards from the source of the energy as Moka stepped forward; dirt, ground, trees, and anything else seemingly trying to get out of her way.

The man in the shadows noted all of this down. He gritted his teeth, the sensation of this energy dreadfully familiar, yet eluding his gasp. What was this feeling? He remembered it a couple of times back on the floating fortress. Though somewhat diluted and woefully repressed, he had sworn at those times that some arcane energy was being stored or manipulated with. Everyone could feel it, but no one would talk about it. It was seemingly the voice of a thousand deaths and violent, unyielding anger. It was the same energy that this girl was displaying. It shouldn't' be possible, the power had felt ancient and extremely old.

Despite all this, a small grim smile crossed his features. This group was really interesting. From the Vampire girl that displayed such ancient power, to the boy that was rumored to have defeated a Vampire Lord, and now to this new and strangely attired brown-haired brat that was seemingly unaffected by all of this energy. Even he himself was starting to sweat and feel a little shaky. Yet, the only obvious discomfort was probably due to the fact that he had been locked in the crosshairs of the suddenly psychopathic orange-haired teen.

He wiped sweat from his forehead, enjoying the turn of events thus far even though he knew he could be caught at any moment. He could not let this information escape his grasp!

"**Ho? Have you been hiding your powers from me?" **The Hollow's tone was deviously mischievous even as Moka staggered closer, her eyes white and devoid of irises. **"And here I thought we had something special!"**

The maniacal creature spread his arms wide in what appeared to be a gesture for a hug. It turned out to be just a lure, one that worked as Moka saw the opening and went for it with a vicious kick. The sudden burst in power had caught the crazed Hollow off-guard. He winced slightly as her heel dug deep into his stomach before a crack resounded, not from impact, but from the speed of kick momentarily breaking the sound barrier. Pain erupted from the spot, spreading like a frenzied animal ripping at his insides. He momentarily grunted in pain...

And he smiled.

"**Yes." **He looked upwards, Moka's eyes barely registering with consciousness. **"Yes!"** He cackled, grabbing onto the leg and pushing away. **"This is what I desire!"**

He threw a rapacious laugh into the air as he leaned in for a headbutt. However, by lean it was more like the charge of a creature many times the size of the being attacking. Moka's power momentarily wavered as she fought to stay conscious as she began taking blow after blow. Fissures formed when his fist collided with her body, the power really showing through. But finally Moka was on guard. She parried, pushing his arm to the side as she dashed in closer, kneeing him in the stomach. The Hollow grunted, surprised that this much power was coming from her when she'd never shown it before. He was happy. Marvelously happy. Once more he aimed for a headbutt, but Moka weaved out of the way in time. In a lightning fast strike, she lashed out with her palm and sent him rocketing to the side.

Using the meretricious imagination he possessed, he grabbed onto the spirit particles and swung himself around as if holding on to a pole. He cackled when Moka didn't expect the foot flying straight at her face. Her body though had reflexes to match her strength and she ducked, her head just being grazed. Once more the ingenious Hollow placed both feet on a plane of spiritual particles and hopped off, intending on landing on Moka's shoulders. Said Vampire would have none of that and jumped up to meet the attack. For a brief moment, like some sort of great action film, her foot and his fist collided. The two energies swirled, powerful like maelstrom. Winds kicked up and died down just as quickly before the two jumped away.

There was a glint in his eyes as Moka went for a stab again. Instead of dodging, he decided to mimic her techniques. Dark energy swirled around his fingers while Moka's was a furious red. Their hands clashed in a strange parody of swordplay. It soon became a dance of blocking, attacking, and counter-attacking with neither getting the leverage they desired. The dancing duet weaved around each other, hoping to catch that one instance where they would be off-guard and vulnerable. They even rolled on top of each other when combat can become too close for comfort. Even their energies struggled to push the other back. Black on red clashed as Moka's energy was threatened on being swallowed despite it being powerful. The speed of the fight was much faster than the group of friends could follow and could only helplessly watch for the moment.

While the battle raged on, Ichigo's darker half couldn't believe he was having so much fun! This new energy Moka was releasing, it was incredible. She even seemed to get stronger as time went by as show by the impact craters they were forming almost nonchalantly. At this rate, they would probably destroy the entire school themselves... which was fine with him. He didn't care. After being cooped on, seeing and feeling all those fuzzy feelings that his _liege_ bombarded him with... it was almost enough to make him puke. But once all those emotions went away and the king was satiated... he saw an opportunity. He was the farthest thing from Ichigo's mind after that night, and that was perfect for him.

Yet, now he was beginning to grit his teeth. His king's presence was solely focused on him. He was very insistent that he retake his body back, but for now, the Hollow's own desires were greater than that of Ichigo's. And in his little mental scuffle, he just realized that he was pinned down to the ground. While he was definitely stronger, even in this form, he grinned as he waited to see what the newly formed Vampire would do. She was still missing her pupils as her veins pulsed with raw power. He liked it. He noted with curiosity that she seemed to actually be fighting this strange power. He titled his head, confused. It was just like him with his king. Why did they fight greater power? He shook his head, momentarily distracted by the thought. But he paid the ultimate price. From the depths of his mind, Ichigo reached out and forcibly yanked on the Hollow's consciousness. It was a cheap trick... one that the Hollow used. He couldn't decide whether to be proud or royally pissed off at such a dirty tactic.

He chose to be proud. That would leave Ichigo with a dirty feeling for a couple of hours, needless to say, and to see him squirm for even just a moment was enough to please the Hollow as he receded not so quietly into the recesses of Ichigo's mind.

That still left Ichigo with a particularly angry Moka. As he came to, he realized she was about to stomp on his face. The foot came down, but didn't reach him. Vines tangled around her foot, stopping her. They were a vice grip, not letting her move no matter how hard she tried. Had she been in a better state of mind, she would've realized they were illusions and snapped through them. As it were, her heart was so invigorated by the ancient energy and she could not grasp how weak vines were stopping her movement.

"Don't you _dare_!" Kurumu all but growled in a way reminiscent to Ichigo. The Shinigami stared at his girlfriend, a small smile on his face. He hadn't been particularly worried about being injured, but it was the thought that counted right?

But he should've been a little worried. He had seen through the eyes of his Hollow while he'd been out of commission. There were craters and fissures that vaguely reminded him of the fight with Grimmjow in Las Noches. They weren't as big, but they were a testament that Moka was indeed quite powerful. Saving the thoughts for later, he rolled to the side. He realized at the moment that his arms tingled and he looked down at them. They tinged with a dark energy as he remembered that his Hollow had launched Getsuga without Zangetsu. First thing was first, Moka had to be put out of commission. She was behaving as wildly as the time he had when he was doing his Vaizard training and had slipped into his incomplete Hollow form.

He used a quick Shunpo to try and knock Moka out from behind. But she was quick. She twisted her body, even as her legs were still trapped, and parried. Her other hand angled upwards into a dagger, her intent clearly visible as it launched towards Ichigo's heart. Ichigo forcibly grabbed the hand, feeling the great power within. The power needed somewhere to go, and so the sudden stop created a shockwave and kicked up some of the debris behind him. Thankfully though, his allies were with him and Tsukune knocked her out.

Or at least tried to. He hadn't been strong enough to even faze her. She tried to wrestle free from Ichigo's grip, but he stayed strong and wouldn't let go. Ichigo noticed her energy still picking up, and wondered what was wrong with Moka. The Rosario seemed to shimmer and flicker, as if trying to hold back something. It was blinking rapidly and something warned him that once it stopped blinking, chaos would ensue. He didn't like it, but he forcibly twisted Moka's arm behind her and chopped her at the base of the neck, knocking her out.

The man in the shadows took all of this into stride. He was honestly feeling quite exhilarated. The power behind the attacks, the speed, and just the raw energy. Who _were_ these people? He looked down, and noted that he hadn't written anything or recorded anything since the entire incident started. Many of the monsters had been knocked out simply from the force of the two combatants. He shrugged, they were either going be captured or killed. Whatever happened, they weren't his problem anymore. If they weren't strong enough to escape, they had no right to live. The only thing that truly unnerved him was the fact that the headmaster had stared at him during this entire fiasco. At first he thought the man was going to attempt a capture, but no. All he did was stare with those glowing eyes in his general direction. He didn't even budge as the fight ensued around him. The only thing that seemingly worried him was when some dust landed on his white cloak and he brushed it away almost immediately.

The shadowy figure shook his head before departing. He would bring back this report and he was sure it was going to cause an uproar... or get him killed. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

"I'm sorry about all the mess." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, looking over said mess. There were craters everywhere, trees blown away, and the land eviscerated. Surprisingly enough, the buildings of the school actually remained standing. Not a single one took damage even if the buildings did tremble a little from the mini-quakes caused by the powerful impacts either done by Moka or Ichigo's Hollow.

The Headmaster waved it off, his eyes gleaming ever ominously. "That's alright. The school is still standing and that's all that matters." The faintest trace of a grin appeared on his lips, but no one noticed it. No one noticed that the Headmaster was actually amused by all this carnage.

"Something tells me that this all just a scam." Kurumu muttered behind Ichigo. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by that.

"Regardless, I still need you to be here in case there are anymore attacks. Many of the monsters got caught in your little battle Ichigo, so they have been successfully captured."

Ichigo grimaced. He hadn't been in control, that much had been obvious to anyone. But the headmaster seemingly thought nothing of it, almost as if it were a daily occurrence. "I'm honestly surprised this year has been so peaceful." Though directed at them, it seemed the Headmaster was more talking to himself. "There haven't been any deaths since you came along... which is a miracle in and of itself."

Ichigo felt a bit disconcerted at those words. He wasn't surprised though. He'd been challenged so often that he was probably the reason why there hadn't been any deaths. Everyone wanted a piece of him. He resolved to himself to take on all the fights in order to avoid innocent deaths.

"Well, enough about that. It's been a tiring day and I'm sure you have you want to rest."

With that said, everyone retreated back to their respective dorms. Well, almost everyone.

"How you feeling?" Kurumu asked. Her hand rubbed Ichigo's forearm in a comforting gesture.

"Fine I guess." He reclined into the couch. His arms were stretched up, his hands resting behind his head.

"That kind of surprised me you know." Kurumu said. "I didn't know Moka was that strong."

"Yeah." Ichigo wondered exactly what that had been. He'd never felt such energy coming from her. No one had noticed it, but he'd seen the Rosario flickering violently in all the chaos of a mess. It looked like it'd been straining to hold something back. Could it be that Moka was stronger than she let on? It wouldn't surprise him. Her father had been strong, so she should be strong as well.

"That energy was kind of weird though." Kurumu let out a thoughtful sound. "It was like... it wasn't her."

Ichigo sighed as he leaned forward. He wanted to ask her what that was all about, but so far she hadn't woken up. The energy seemed to have sapped the strength out of her and she was out like a light.

"Hey, come on. Don't let it bug you too much." She said gently. Her hands rubbed his back. "If you do, I might just have to resort to drastic measures to get you to stop thinking."

"Like what?" He asked, though he really shouldn't have. A small finger arched down his back, giving Ichigo the case of the shivers.

"I-I see..." Ichigo coughed. He could feel his body heat up at the insinuated event.

Kurumu smiled. Even after sharing a wonderful night, he was _still_ shy! But that just turned her on even more. She stretched on the couch languidly, one leg draping over his lap. Ichigo looked up the slender leg, noting that her skirt was puffed up enough at the end to allow him to glimpse what kind of underwear she was wearing.

Kurumu giggled when Ichigo sputtered. Obviously he was remembering the incidents of last night. She bit her lip, feeling a tingling in her chest. She grinned, she supposed she was too. Her finger caressed the mound that was peaking from her shirt. She indulged in the feeling along with Ichigo staring at her. She loved how his hand twitched, as if hesitant. Static began dancing on her skin as Ichigo's warm hand grabbed her leg just below the knee. His touch was careful. He inspected every inch of the smooth skin his hand touched as it went up. He loved the soft feel of it beneath his fingers and how velvety it felt.

"That's right Ichigo. No need to be so shy." Her voice was a sultry whisper that planted itself in Ichigo's heart and took control of his actions. His hand was already at her core. He played with the fabric of the underwear, teasing Kurumu unconsciously. He heard a soft rustling sound and noted it was Kurumu taking off her shirt. She seemed anxious to get the damn thing off, even ripping part of her bra in the process.

She looked at him, noticing his surprised stare. "Well..." She blushed, "I've waited for so long and ya know..." She grinned even as her left strap fell to pieces, leaving one lush mound for Ichigo to see.

"I do know." He said finally after a short pause. The tone in his voice took her breath away as he leaned over her, her mind hoping that this would soon become a familiar scene.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Kurumu gritted her teeth at that moment.

"Who is it?" Ichigo's tone was low, almost dangerous. Someone HAD to knock just as he was getting into the groove... Kurumu's groove that is.

The voice on the other side suddenly seemed hesitant. "Ah... you're father..." The voice stopped for a moment and another voice could be heard, though not clearly since their tones were hushed. "Yeah, your father called. He's on the line."

Ichigo blinked. "I could be wrong. He sounds too crazy to be your father."

Kurumu and Ichigo looked at each other. _Yup, that's him alright._

Though loathe to answer and dubious as to what the phone call was about... he decided to take it. 3 minutes later he was at the public phones. "What do you want?"

"Ichigo, my boy, my SON." Isshin chuckled joyfully. "Son, boy, man, teenager no more! Yes, ha ha ha!"

"Get to the point." Ichigo said gruffly.

"Well, I was going through your room and lo and behold, what do I find?" Ichigo could practically see the wide grin on his father's face. His stomach lurch when he said, "A condom."

Yet, despite his outrage at his father skulking around in his room, he couldn't find anything to say.

"Ah my manly son. I wish you and your girlfriend many wonderful nights of joyous passion and eternal youth!" Said son could picture the crazed man stretching his arm to the ceiling in a grandiose effect. "Enjoy every night as much as you can!"

At this point, Ichigo's eyes were twitching. He didn't know what was worse, the invasion of privacy or the fact that his _father_ was wishing him to have good sex.

"Just don't stick it in the wrong hole." The man then quickly hung up, leaving behind a flabbergasted Ichigo.

"What the FUCK!"


	20. New Year

**I have one question that I realized upon reading Rosario Vampire II (For the third time since I forget details quickly it seems). Why does every monster at Youkai Academy view Moka as beautiful? Shouldn't they find their own species more attractive? It doesn't make sense. If that's how they ALL feel... then it wouldn't be that hard to co-exist with humans. Just marry a girl, and there you go. I guess, in my opinion, they don't seem very monstery. I dunnno, just a thought.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

One would've thought that after that sound defeat, most enemies would retreat. As such as it were, the man in the shadows had been ordered to continue the testing. He protested, not because he cared for the wellbeing of the monsters being sent, but because in his report, he stated that any attack would be useless.

Yet they only gave him two options: Do it or die.

A manner of monsters were sent to Youkai, none of them being too effective. The boy's power was such that he could cut down and defeat most monsters with just one hit. He marked down every single event though, like he was supposed to. While it was true the boy simply defeated anyone with one strike, he remembered the tactics Ichigo used when he went insane. They were completely random, yet ingeniously devised. It was almost a controlled chaos. Each swing was just a whim, but a whim that knew where it was going. He hadn't seen much of it in this sane Ichigo, but that didn't mean he couldn't do it. So he watched up until the new year started. He didn't know how this information would come into use, but he didn't question orders and he did what he was told.

X

They never did find out what had been wrong with Moka. Ever since she went berserk, her outter side had been a bit more distant. Not chilly like the inner side, but just enough so that you could tell she wanted to be alone. Something was bothering her since she would often be seen staring out aimlessly, deep in thought. Ichigo tried to talk to her, but she would simply smile and tell him everything was alright.

Then she would bite his neck. Yet, it wasn't the same type of bite. Yes, it usually stung with Moka, but it was always in a kind of cutesy manner... if you could call blood sucking cutesy. Now, it was simply like she was literally eating her daily meal. But then afterwards she would be happy, if just for a brief amount of time. Apparently Ichigo's blood still had an intoxicating effect on her, even if her mood was dulled by whatever was ailing her. Maybe that's why she feasted on him? This helped in a way, by the time the new year started, she was back to her peppy self. For the most part.

But Kurumu didn't complain one bit. Nope, not even that during all this chaos, she hadn't had sex in a while. It didn't even faze her. Not one bit. Not even when Moka would become so distressed that Ichigo would go over to her room and try to comfort her. Nope, even that didn't even bother her. Hell, it didn't bother her even when it seemed they finally had some alone time, yet a monster would attack in the middle of the night. Usually a nocturnal creature, so that made sense. But back to the main point, it didn't bother her one bit.

Kurumu felt a calm hand touch her shoulder. She turned to look over at Mizore, looking sorry for her. "It's been hard on you hasn't it?"

Wasn't _that_ the truth. "You have no idea." Kurumu let out a huff. "Even touching myself doesn't feel the same."

Mizore patted her again. "Too much information. But I understand."

Kurumu chuckled. "Has this ever happened to you?"

Mizore tilted her head in thought. "No."

"It's just that it makes me feel like we're going backwards." She sighed. She scratched the back of her head in a way reminiscent to how Ichigo did it when he was stressed. Mizore smiled a little at that.

"Then just talk to him." Kurumu looked at the ice woman. "Really, communication is key."

"I suppose so." Kurumu thought about it and felt herself lighten up a little. "Yeah, I guess I'll do that. I'm sure he wants it just as bad as I do right?"

Mizore nodded. Then she went back to her room down the hall. When the school year started, the dorms were separated once more between male and female. Not that this would stop Kurumu, but it made things a little more difficult. All the boys noticed her, and if they saw her walking in or even flying into his room, they would probably storm his room. Not that Ichigo couldn't take them all on, but then they'd have no privacy ever again. She had to be sneaky about it, and with her practice in illusions, she knew just how to do it!

But for the meantime, they would begin their classes. She saw the hustling and the bustle of students walking towards their classrooms. Although it seemed that some of them had let their illusions go since every now and then someone didn't look completely human. They either had an outrageously long neck or their teeth were sharper than any kitchen knife. But they weren't the object of her attention.

"Hey." His greeting came. She turned to see her boyfriend walk up next to her. He offered her a small smile, one that made her wish that she could just spirit him away and have his way with him.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked. He simply shrugged, as per his casual way of replying.

"Say Ichigo." She brought a hand to her hair and tucked away a strand. "Can we talk in private some time?"

He looked at her, his features turning serious. She waved at him, knowing his style of thinking. "It's nothing serious, just a little chat."

His features lightened up. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

_Sex._ Was the first thing that came to her mind. She shook her head though and said, "Just about our free time together."

Ichigo looked at his girlfriend's face. He noticed a certain feeling linger before a smile lit up her face. Despite not knowing what it was... he could feel it to. But ever since his dad told him about the wrong whole ordeal... he'd felt rather strange. I mean, sure, he wanted to touch her and do things... lots of things... but now he was paranoid and didn't want to do anything... strange. He gave an inward sigh. He could smell her fragrance, floral and light. It settled in his lungs comfortably and warmed his blood. Her skin looked positively smooth and he wanted nothing more than to touch it.

Man she smelled good...

He had to admit. Had he not turned around at that moment, the soft skin of her nape would've been too much and he would've feasted on her without remorse. Not that he did the first time, but you get the point.

Meanwhile Tsukune and Mizore simply smiled. Tsukune also pulled out a notebook, which got a dire look from Mizore. "I thought you threw that thing away?"

Tsukune paused, looking at his fingers that were holding the cover up. "You can never escape the notebook." He said gravely and Mizore shook her head.

The group continued walking until Ichigo noticed Moka. Everybody was staring at her and some of the braver men tried to approach her. Yukari was right next to Moka, but no one paid attention to her. Actually, they might've said something to make the little girl mad because she pulled out a pot from out of nowhere and smashed one guy in the head. Ichigo walked up to the two girls and greeted them.

"Morning." He said to the girls, but mainly to Moka. She was fine by now, but she still seemed bothered by something. Talking with her about it never went anywhere, so he decided to just let it be.

She smiled at him, looking positively radiant. The boys around leered at him, looking positively jealous. Yukari looked at him, looking positively perverted.

"Hey! Are you ready for the new year?" She asked.

Ichigo looked around, some of the males with less self-control already slipping out of their illusion. Especially the freshman. They didn't know his reputation yet, so it was easy to see how they didn't know challenging him would lead to defeat.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He finally replied.

Moka nodded and everyone went inside.

X

"Wow, looks like the gang is all here huh?" Tsukune noted with a grin. And obviously, Kurumu sat right next to Ichigo, on his right hand side while Moka sat on his left. Tsukune and Mizore were seated right behind the couple while Yukari sat in front of Moka, ready to take notes.

"Yeah." Ichigo sat reclined in his chair, feeling enormously happy that Kurumu was sitting right next to him. A grin was plastered on his face that made him look almost like a little kid.

"Yahoo! I can't believe I get to sit next to you Ichigo!" Kurumu gushed and giggled. Unlike Ichigo, she was more expressive in her feelings. In fact, since class hadn't started yet, she decided to go with her feelings and glomped Ichigo. She mashed his head into her breasts.

And at these close quarters, Ichigo could smell her even more. Her soft mounds were like a pillow and he felt like he was melting into her. He wanted nothing more than to touch her. Then, something about the hug felt different. It wasn't just a hug anymore, not since she was squeezing a little bit harder. It didn't hurt, but he could feel her desire and love. Her heart more than attested to that as it he could hear it beat faster.

"You know..." Mizore said as she pulled out her lollipop. "There's a closet down the hall. You could use that one if you really need it."

The room fell silent. Sure, the males in the class knew that Ichigo and Kurumu were together, that much was obvious. But the fact that Ichigo and Kurumu were _sleeping_ together... well, that was just wrong.

"WHAT? YOU TWO ARE SLEEPING WITH EACH OTHER!" One guy yelled.

Ichigo clenched his fists, ready to smack some sense into these guys if need be. Kurumu had other plans though as she leaned down, throwing an arm around Ichigo's neck and smashing his cheek against hers. She winked at the guys and flashed a 'V' sign as she said, "Yup, and you wouldn't believe how good he is in bed too."

Ichigo turned beet red at how blatant she was. They didn't need to know they were having sex!

"_Am I really that good?"_ Ichigo couldn't help but wonder, however.

Then he heard her tone drop, just low enough so that he could hear her say to herself, "But we haven't been very intimate lately."

His embarrassment washed away, leaving behind a strange pang. All at once, he figured out what she'd wanted to talk to him about.

"That's not fair! How come you never slept with one of us!" Another one exclaimed, shocking the group and Ichigo mainly. Kurumu took it all in stride, aware of her past actions.

"Do you even know who I am?" She asked, arching an eyebrow as she straightened her back. Her hands moved to her hips as she looked at them flatly.

"Who cares! You were always over every guy! What's different about Berry over there?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. _Berry?_

Kurumu looked at Ichigo before returning to face the guys, but with a smile. "He treated me like I was special, and loved me for who I am."

One guy scoffed. "Not like you had much to offer in _that_ department." One guy said, recalling how much of an uncaring ditz she'd been.

A moment later, he realized he had signed his doom. "Oh shi—ngh." Something came crashing down over him. In fact, a lot of people could feel it, but only that guy who had insulted Kurumu was feeling the full weight of it. It was a crushing pressure, one that brought him to his knees. It warped around him furiously and he felt like he was going to fall through the floor. His breathing was labored now and for a brief second, he thought that this might be the end. His head, with great strength, looked up at Ichigo and he noticed an aura behind him. No one else seemed to notice it, but it was a pale mask with glowing gold orbs staring murderously at him. He could've sworn he'd heard a faint howling as well. He blinked and it was gone and not a moment later, so was the pressure.

"She's more than you'll ever deserve." Ichigo's tone held an undercurrent of barely restrained fury. His knuckles were so white that it almost seemed as if the bone underneath was going to break through.

Luckily, Nekonome walked into the room, completely oblivious to the events that just occurred. She walked in, her ditzy personality making her hum a tune as her ear tufts wiggled. She introduced herself and welcomed the class before going into an explanation of why Youkai Academy existed.

Kurumu looked at Ichigo from her seat. Her head rested on her palm as she looked at the marvelous boy in front of her. He was still fuming, clearly repeating the insulting words in his head. She was pretty sure he was counting the ways he could beat up the guy, and that made her smile lovingly. He had defended her so quickly and so vehemently. It sent her heart fluttering, his feelings flowing through her veins like liquid love. He looked over at her and she replied with a flirty wink. He was still frustrated, but he managed to crack a small smile.

"Thank you." She mouthed to him as she used her illusionary abilities to draw a heart in the air.

"Always." He mouthed back.

X

Lunch break came and Yukari quickly dashed off, surprising the group. She giggled maniacally, not something you should hear from a 12 year old.

She made it back to her room and looked through her inventions. Most of them were failures, or as she'd like to call it, 'in-progress.'

She sifted through her work. Finally, she spotted the vase-like invention. She looked it, a devious glint in her eyes. Oh yes, this would work, this would _definitely_ work!

She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, panting, but not feeling the exertion whatsoever. She quite literally kicked the door open to their club room (which is where they usually hung out) and scanned the area for Moka. She had just gotten out her lunch before the tiny witch called her over.

"Moka-san! I'd like you to see something. It's important." She tried sounding serious, but there was no hiding the giddiness behind her voice.

Moka looked at the young witch before looking at the object in her hands. "What is it Yukari-chan?"

"Just come quick!" The girl pulled Moka out of her seat, dragging her out of the classroom.

"I wonder what _that_ was all about." Kurumu wondered aloud. No one replied, opting to eat their meal. Yet, upon taking her once-bitten cookie into her mouth, she realized now was her chance. Her body warmed up, already thinking of having an intimate encounter even before she had the thought. It was an invigorating feeling, one that she needed to take in a calming breath before she turned to her beloved and asked, "Actually, can we talk right now Ichigo?"

Ichigo paused momentarily. "Yeah, that's fine." He saw Kurumu quickly stand up, an unusually joyous look on her face.

"Yahoo! Let's go!" She exclaimed as she skipped out the door with Ichigo in tow. He was... rather mesmerized how her skirt seemed to just go up enough so that he could see the beginning of those nice, well-shaped cheeks. He stared down at her thighs that while slender, were full as well. She had all the right curves in the right places and for the next two minutes, that was all that was on his mind.

Kurumu finally settled into a calm walk as they made it outside. She went towards the foresty area where there was almost no traffic. She realized a long time ago that this was a ghost spot, not because there were ghosts, but because no one ever visited this place.

She twirled around, her skirt hiking up. Not that she minded. She smiled at Ichigo, her heart beating fast as she realized he'd been staring at her backside the whole time. How could she tell? Because when she'd turned around, he'd looked embarrassed and had turned away momentarily. He had been caught red-handed, and that made her giddy.

"Do you like what you see?" She grinned flirtatiously.

"Did I ever..." Ichigo whispered unconsciously, but upon realizing his own words and Kurumu's wide-eyed reaction, he stumbled over his words and said, "I-I mean... well... yeah...I guess..."

A sultry smile crossed Kurumu's lips. She swayed over to Ichigo, practically gliding. She stood close to him, enough where they could breathe in each other's scents. "You guess?" She asked playfully as she pulled lightly on his tie. "That doesn't seem like a very positive answer."

She fought back a moan as his large hand made its way to the small of her back.

"Then, would it be fine if I said I enjoyed the view a lot?" Ichigo lowered his voice to a husky timbre, something he'd picked up unconsciously when he tried seducing Kurumu, not that he realized that was what he was doing.

"It would make me happy if you said it." Their mouths were inches apart and he could smell the cookie she'd been eaten earlier.

"I enjoyed the view a lot." With their emotions boiling over, there was no need for words. They kissed, passionately. Their lips glided over one another, each one fighting to get even closer. Hands began roaming, scintillating sensitive skin and raising their sexual desire.

"Ichigo." She called out between airy kisses. She wanted more of him and she momentarily tore away from her kiss, her chest pressing against his. It felt so _good_ just to have his entire body cover hers. Her breath hitched a couple of times as he moved onto her neck. He planted butterfly kisses along the vein that stretched down her neck. Her eyes fluttered as sensation after sensation pounded away at her. She was melting into a glorious puddle of joy and she loved every single minute of it.

"Hmmm." She cooed out when Ichigo snuck a hand underneath her shirt. She writhed a little when his hand danced along her spine, sending wondrous shivers of delight through her. Of course, she couldn't let him have _all_ the fun.

Through a hazy mind, she actually ripped some of his buttons from his jacket off since that had been the main obstacle to touching him. With that out of the way, she too slipped a hand beneath his shirt. Her hand glided over chiseled skin that was hot to the touch. She pulled away, a squeaky moan escaping her lips as her ear was nibbled on. It tickled, but felt immensely good. She closed her eyes, diving her senses into that prickly feeling that was manifesting in between her legs. She huffed out a broken breath when her fingers wrapped around his hand, guiding it gently to where it ached. Her heart drummed wildly in her chest as he touched the quickly wettening spot. For a moment, she felt him freeze up, but then he allowed her to lead him.

Ichigo gulped, his heart hammering in his ears. He touched the slightly sticky wetness and his mind was thrown into chaos. She breathed out and her body jolted as the electrical feeling jolted through her. Her hips began thrusting into his fingers and the poor boy was at a loss for a moment before he went with her rhythm.

She threw her head up, her eyes opening for a moment as he found that ever elusive sweet spot. "Y-Yes! Keep doing it like that!" Her skin sparked with static as Ichigo rubbed the sore pebble with rapid and shallow strokes. She continued grinding, her breath coming in shallower breaths. She was drowning in ecstasy. The long wait had made her extremely sensitive and in a few minutes, she was already climaxing. Her body began to tense, trembling as the approaching moment arrived. Her breath seized in her chest, shaky moans and quiet utterances of ecstasy escaping her. One final stroke of his fingers sent her over the edge, broken cries leaving her lips. Her legs clamped around his hand as the powerful orgasm wracked her body and forced her to her knees. This inadvertently made Ichigo go down as well with his hand still trapped nicely between her legs.

He looked upon her glowing face as it basked in the the moment. Her cheeks were marvelously flushed and her lips plump and red. Her breath was still coming out, slightly ragged as a smile spread across her face. Ichigo felt that strange pride once again. He had done that. He had put that look on her face, the look of a well-pleasured woman. Her hands reached up to her chest, crossing her arms over her chest as she bit her bottom lip. The sensual position made Ichigo realized the problem in his own pants. A shaky hand reached to his pants, wondering what he should do. He _really_ needed to do something to satiate his own pain, but he felt it would be too awkward to simply pull it out.

Kurumu's legs finally released his hand which was covered in her honey. She looked at the glistening fingers and felt a strange wave of embarrassment fill her. It wasn't like she hadn't touched herself, but to see it on Ichigo's hands... it was completely different. To her great shock, Ichigo actually brought the sticky fingers to his lips. Her mouth opened as shock took over her facial features. Then, he licked. He did it once more, savoring the slightly tart taste. He didn't know what had come over him, but he licked the substance clean off his fingers.

"Wow..." Kurumu said breathlessly. The scene made her body gear up again as her own hand slipped between her own legs this time.

And they would've gotten away with doing more if Moka suddenly hadn't intervened.

"Ichigo!" Said boy suddenly panicked, quickly getting up as embarrassment filled him at being caught. He turned to see an angry looking Moka. Yet there was something strange. Despite looking angry, she had a blush adorning her cheeks. It looked like she was intoxicated.

"Ichigo." She finally spoke. She took a step forward. "Why... haven't _we_ done it yet?"

The couple blinked. "What?" Ichigo asked, his mind trapped between being confused and embarrassed.

"Why haven't we _fucked!_" She yelled almost at the top of her lungs.

_WHAT?_

Now that he noticed, she seemed to be swaying a bit. "Moka, what's wrong?" He asked.

She suddenly pointed at him, and he looked at where she was pointing.

At his pants... which had a bulging tent.

"How come that only happens with her and not with me!" She protested as Ichigo covered himself.

"W-Well," He wasn't sure how he was going to explain that, but he still managed to say the worst possible excuse, "Just cause?"

Moka actually yelled and leaped, taking Ichigo by surprise and pinning him to the ground. She looked like a cat, predatory and sleek. Her body was suspended just over Ichigo, her eyes momentarily reddening.

"I want you too you know." She whispered before she caught his lips in a surprise kiss. With his body already 'on,' he didn't really fight it.

All Kurumu was thinking was, _"I suppose it finally got to her."_

But she still felt that stinging emotion that was called jealousy.

"H-Hey, wait." He pushed her off, not really sure why he did that. He needed the space though, so that was the only thing he could do. However, it wasn't until he felt that familiar Vampiric energy that he realized his thumb had gotten stuck on one of the Rosario's hooks.

The end result was inner moka being released.

Her more mature form took him by surprise. Once the energy dissipated, her eyes glowed a ruby red and her eyes were slitted. Not a word was said. Her eyes scanned his face and Ichigo felt like he was being evaluated.

"Where are you?" The released Vampire said aloud. Something about her tone of voice made Ichigo think that she wasn't talking to him.

"Duh, he's right there!" Kurumu said matter-of-factly.

Moka gave Kurumu and incredulous stare. "What?"

"You asked where he was, and you're on top of him." Kurumu shrugged, "Just pointing out the obvious."

Moka paid no heed to the delirious girl. She supposed it wasn't her fault. Being touched like that _would_ make lesser beings lose their train of thought.

"Call him out." Moka demanded. Her hand pressed against his writs while her waist hovered over his.

Judging by the fierce stare, Ichigo could tell who she was talking about. He firmly said, "No."

Moka's eyes narrowed, scanning his face. "Why? Isn't he your true self?"

Ichigo gave an equally fierce stare, not backing down. "No, he's not my true self. _I _am."

Moka bared her teeth. "How dare you lie to me!" Her energy picked up as her hands moved to the front of his shirt and clutched a handful of it. "You're just like me! Someone must've sealed you the same way my m—"

She stopped, realizing she was letting her emotions get the better of her. She forced her anger to recede, but Ichigo wanted to find out what she was going to say. "'Same way' What?"

He was sure Moka was going to tell him to shut up. Instead, she clutched her head. "It's none of your business."

Ichigo's kindness shone despite his confusion, "Yes it is, you're my friend."

Moka scoffed. "No, you're friends with my outter self. You don't know me at all."

"That's because you haven't given me time to get to know you." Ichgo was firm in his tone, making the proud Vampire pause. She shook her head.

Again Moka scoffed. "Don't act so haughty with me."

Kurumu fought back the desire to roll her eyes as she continued observing. She never realized she could go one minute without kicking someone. That was a miracle in and of itself.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that just because you're strong, doesn't mean you don't need help." Ichigo remembered his friends and even his enemies. Aizen would never have completed his plan if it weren't for the help of his allies. Maybe they were not friends to him, but everyone needed help.

"That's foolishness. Everyone knows that the strong tend on top. The reality is, _Ichigo_, that the weak will always be defeated by the stronger." She replied.

"Then how come you haven't tried to fight me yet?" That one question made Moka hesitate longer than she should've.

Instead of answering, she pulled away while snatching the Rosario from his hand. No one saw her fiddle with her Rosario. "Until we meet next time." The Rosario clicked onto her choker and the Vampiric power disappeared, without a trace. Ichigo rushed over to help the pink-haired version lie down on the grass.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Kurumu asked.

He gave his girlfriend a look before turning back to Moka. "I don't know." All he knew was that for she had just been about to say something important about why she'd been acting the way she was. What confused him was why she thought his Hollow was his true self.

X

"You guys look so thoughtful." Tsukune noted. Ichigo and Kurumu had barely said a word. At first he'd wondered if they had a fight, but then when Moka never showed up, they assumed something else had happened.

That and they recognized the torn shirt and Disheveled clothes as a sign that something funky had gone down.

"Moka acted strange today." Kurumu sighed, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"She came to me and Ichigo when we were... making out... and told us that she wanted to fuck him."

"Moka said that?" Mizore leaned in, staring inquisitively.

"Among other things." Ichigo acknowledged.

Mizore looked at her boyfriend and noticed him begin to pull out that dreaded notebook. She poked him with an ice dagger and that made him stop... for the moment.

Just then, Yukari came barging in. "Hey guys! How'd it go?" Yukari quipped, looking positively happy about something.

"Well, aside from Moka almost losing her mind and almost raping Ichigo, nothing much." Kurumu said sarcastically.

"Rape... hehe..." Yukari looked like she was in a very disturbing fantasy. "I guess that must be Horehore-kun's effect."

"Effect?" Kurumu asked, feeling like this was going to be Yukari's fault somehow.

Yukari nodded. "Yeah, it removes all of the heart's reasoning and purity and acts like an aphrodisiac." She explained diligently with an undercurrent of happiness, "I got the idea from the Lilith Mirror. Aren't I a genius?" She giggled, bringing a small hand to her mouth.

"It's too bad it wasn't strong enough since the seal was in the way." She blushed as her mind delved into another fantasy. "Otherwise me and Ichigo and Moka would already be sharing a bed...ahhh..."

"So, it was _your_ fault Moka acted that way?" Yukari turned to Kurumu and realized she was in a hot kettle of water. People's eyes didn't tick that way consciously.

"Ah..." She took a step back... then dashed away.

"Come back here!" Kurumu got up and took flight. Not literally, but she was still quick about it.

The room became a lot quieter as Ichigo's seriousness filled the air.

"Something else happened, didn't it?" Mizore asked.

Ichigo reclined in his chair, suddenly feeling haggard. He had seen Moka's eyes and he hadn't like what he'd seen. Despair. He wondered what the days ahead would hold.

"Yeah."


	21. Crack

**So yeah, some of you seem to be off-put by my grammatical erros. Let's see. You see, everytime I take time edit, I end up editing too much and make it sound awkward. I try to edit it so much that I go a month without updating. However, when I write just to write, I feel more inspired and I upload, not because I'm in a rush, but because I don't want to end up making a mess of the story (Story wise since the grammar might not be that good.)**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Moka looked at the Rosario. The ruby gem placed in the middle shined as she cleaned it. She sighed; she couldn't get that strange dream out of her head. She leaned backwards on her bed, thinking about the oddness of it. How could that be her mom? She remembered her mom as a kind woman, not someone who was used to fighting. Then again, she didn't remember much before she turned 12. Every time she thought about it, she would get a headache and her Rosario would start glowing. One time, she thought about it so hard that her Rosario started emitting a low-pitched, whining noise. After that, she had inadvertently looked in the mirror, only to see her pink hair stained with white strands and her pupils slitted. However, once she stopped thinking of the dream, it all disappeared.

Moka reached to touch the gem once more. It was odd, though she felt like there was a scratch on it, every time she looked at it she could only see a smooth perfection with no dents in it. Maybe it was a scratch so small, she could feel it, but not see it. Whatever the case, this wasn't good and she had no idea how to fix it. She would have to do something about it.

But what?

X

All this fussing over Moka had made Kurumu tired. Once again, Moka slipped into the tirade of a helpless girl. Naturally, Ichigo's kind-heartedness sought to help her out despite the treatment he'd received from the inner version. Ichigo had told Kurumu that something was bothering Moka and that she'd been ready to tell him. He was truly worried for her, but Kurumu had managed to put his worries to ease by doing what she did best.

Making cookies, and cupcakes, and small cakes, and other pastries. She ended up eating most of it, but Ichigo did manage to steal a few delicacies as they played games together. Surprisingly, Kurumu was rather good at Tetris. Eventually Ichigo's reflexes surpassed hers though. After all, most of his battles had been in the subsonic realm. Hell, she was pretty sure he'd broken the sound barrier a few times, even if just for a split second. That made level 40 seem like a piece of cake.

But while they had played, she had noticed something. Out of all the pastries she'd made, Ichigo would go with the chocolate or cream-filled ones. It was rather cute, in her opinion. He would eat the pastry _without_ spilling a crumb surprisingly. This went against the norm that boys were messy, but then again, Ichigo's room had been far from messy.

As he ate, he even went as far as to play with one hand while he caught the crumbs that fell before tossing them into his mouth. Then he would lick his fingers all while still playing. She couldn't help but giggle at that. He had asked what was so funny, but she replied with silence though he could still see she was visibly holding back a smile. He had poked her, which had led into a tickle fest, which had led to... an amazing hour or so.

Presently, Kurumu let out a loud, dreamy sigh at the event. It was a sigh that the teacher and the rest of the class heard. Kagome Ririko, previously asked to 'take a short break' because she had attempted to mind wipe some of her students, grew angry with Kurumu at such a disturbance. She was rather displeased at her behavior and called out her name. "Having a nice daydream are we? Would you care to solve the next problem?"

Kurumu froze as she picked up her book shakily. The question asked the student to explain Setsugen's Theorem, not that knowing the name helped her. The numbers seemed to crawl across the page as if attempting to sabotage her.

"If you don't know the answer, then let's pick on someone else, shall we?" Kagome said in a slightly haughty tone as she picked on Moka.

"Yes, Setsugen Theorem states that..." Moka solved the theorem deftly, amazing everyone in the classroom. They all admired her beauty _and_ her brains. Though the outter version wasn't prideful like her inner self, she still tucked a strand of hair behind her ear since she felt the problem had been a breeze.

Kagome blushed, absolutely loving how educated the girl seemed to be. "Good job!" Then she turned to Kurumu with a glare. "Kurumu-chan, try a little to follow Moka-san's example, please." Then she turned back towards the board and continued on with the lecture.

Despite this, no one snickered, at least none of the guys did. They were all wary of Ichigo's wrath, and rightly so. The girls giggled, though many more of them simply admired Moka and wanted to be just like her.

Ichigo looked at Kurumu out of the corner of his eye. He noticed how deflated she looked. Her head rested on the desk, her body slumped forward. She blew out a breath that sent a couple of stray strands floating for a bit before they came back down over her eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little worked up at how this affected Kurumu, and thought of how to help her. Then it hit him like a ten ton brick.

Help her study. When he caught her gaze, he smiled as warmly as he could. A moment passed by, but his smile worked as Kurumu returned it, her cheeks tinting a little.

X

"Really?" Kurumu's eyes widened. Then she puffed her cheeks, "But I hate studying..."

"You know, studying is good for you." Somehow, even though it was coming from him, he noticed she didn't seem to be so sure about it.

"Yeah, but it hurts my head." To emphasize, she brought both hands to her head and rubbed it. Ichigo chuckled, but he would make her study, for her sake.

"And that's why you'll only be a boob-lady!" Yukari quipped, always ready to make a nasty remark.

"What was that?" Kurumu turned so swiftly towards Yukari that Ichigo thought she'd used Shunpo for a moment.

Yukari grinned impishly as she dodged a swipe from Kurumu. She blew out a raspberry before saying, "It probably doesn't even matter if Ichigo helps you or not. His words would probably go in one ear and out the other!"

"No." Ichigo defended. "I'm sure if she tries hard enough she'd be able to do as well as me or you."

Yukari crossed her arms over her chest, not entirely convinced. Kurumu's heart warmed at his confidence in her, even if she lacked it for herself.

"And I'm going to make sure that happens." Ichigo continued, shocking Kurumu. "We're going to study together at least 1 hour every day, alright?" His amazing brown eyes stared deeply into hers, convincing her heart to beat just a little bit faster.

"Anything you say teacher." Kurumu grinned.

Moka looked at the couple with a bit of jealousy. She fiddled with her Rosario, her finger running through that invisible dent in her Rosario. She didn't know why, but she'd been happy when she'd answered the question that had been meant for Kurumu. It made her feel... superior, but she wasn't like that! She sighed, feeling slightly haggard. Then an announcement came that Periods 3~4 were going to have special training out in the woods. She perked up a little at that. Maybe some time outside would help her clear her head.

X

The group stepped out of the bus and Ichigo noticed that they were in an area pretty far away from the school. He didn't realize a forest like this existed. What surprised him even more was that apparently, there were still wild creatures here, which made him wonder just how far the barrier extended. Weird pumpkins hung from trees that actually fell down and tried biting the students. There were also maneater flowers that didn't have that name for nothing. Though rooted, the actively tried to take chunks of flesh from students passing by.

It was times like these that Ichigo wondered how he'd gotten into this mess...

"Well, this is the special training area!" Nekonome said, her voice high and energetic which contrasted rather sharply with the dull surroundings. "Let us begin the spring fruit hunt?"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at that. How was searching for fruit considered training?

"Now that the strawberries and grapes are in season on this mountain, we can find another yummy treat that's rare and delicious." Her tufts wiggled as she pulled out what could be considered a spiked ball with tongues sticking out of three mouths.

'_That's a fruit?'_ Both Tsukune and Ichigo gaped. The boys looked at the girls for confirmation about this, only to find them drooling at the prospects at eating such a delicious fruit.

"Kurumu?" Ichigo waved his hand in front of his girlfriend, only to receive a fanciful sigh.

Tsukune did the same thing with Mizore, but the girl was too entranced with the fruit to pay him any heed.

"I... guess it tastes good?" Tsukune said. His tone screamed just the opposite of his words.

"I suppose so." Ichigo twisted his lips wryly. It smelled like blood. Blood with sugar. Even Moka, or rather, maybe because she was a Vampire she seemed especially transfixed by said fruit.

That's when Ichigo got the idea of possibly hunting down all these monster Dorians so that Moka wouldn't have to bite him anymore.

"By the way, the forest is very dangerous." Nekonome said as she chopped the Dorian, its juices flying everywhere. The scene looked like a horror movie. "So be sure to stay in groups of no less than four, k?" The teacher smiled and waved everyone off before baring her fangs and digging into the delicious fruit.

X

"I don't know, that didn't look very appetizing." Tsukune counter-argued.

Mizore shook her head. "It is one of the most delicious fruits known to Youkai. How could you say it'll taste terrible?"

Tsukune looked at her incredulously. "Did you not smell it? It smelled like blood!"

Mizore waved her hand. "It tastes different than it smells."

"I hope your right. I don't want to end up going to the infirmary due to food poisoning." Tsukune sighed while Mizore playfully swatted his arm.

"You're not going to die silly." She replied, but Tsukune couldn't help but feel that his words were a premonition rather than a simple opinion.

Oh how right he would be!

"I suppose so." Tsukune then turned to Ichigo and asked him, "What about you? Do you think it'll taste good?"

"No." Ichigo replied flatly, a slightly grim look on his face as he remembered the smell of blood.

"Hey, not you too!" Kurumu pouted. "C'mon, how bad can it be? Aren't there fruits in the human world that smell bad but taste great?"

Ichigo thought about. There probably were, but he couldn't recall any at the moment. "Sure." He simply replied. "But that doesn't mean I like the smell of blood either."

Kurumu shook her head. "Just you watch Ichigo. We'll find it, share a private moment in our victory, and you'll absolutely love it!"

"You make it sound like this is a contest boob-woman." Mizore eyed said girl.

Kurumu grinned. "Only if you think you'll be able to win."

"Hey, me and Moka want in too!" Moka waved a little as if to say she didn't want to, but when Yukari somehow managed to up the bet by making Ichigo the prize, she decided to join. The prize was different with Mizore though. She would take the fruit and share it with Tsukune in a private moment instead.

"Oi, I'm not some fluffy toy you win at a festival." Ichigo eyed Yukari, who simply giggled.

"Hehe, you said fluffy." Ichigo turned to see Kurumu grinning impishly.

"So?" He asked, despite the smile forming.

Kurumu smiled cutely, beaming up at him. "I don't know. It just sounds funny coming from a fighter-type person like you." She shrugged lightly. "It's cute."

"You know, I wasn't kidding about that closest. It's pretty spacey." Mizore interjected.

Kurumu blushed a little before turning to Mizore with a pout. "Oh yeah? We're like 10 miles away from the school! How would we even be able to use it?"

Mizore shrugged. "Dunno."

"You probably made a mess of it anyway." Kurumu hmph'd.

Mizore eyed the girl with a cool stare, not taking the bait.

"Yatta! I found it!" Everyone paused, turning around to see Moka holding the Dorian fruit over her head. Tongues and all.

"What!" Kurumu exclaimed. Her mouth was agape, threatening to swallow any fly that dared pass by.

Moka stuck out her tongue, and Yukari looked positively delighted. Sure, she was sure that maybe there was something important she should be telling the group about the monster Dorian. But for the moment, she reveled in Moka's victory since Moka might be inclined to share Ichigo since it _had_ been her idea after all.

"W-What?" Just then, the tongues began to extend. The first few simply surrounded her arms, but then the others managed to ninja their way into her blouse.

Then it simply got raunchy from there.

Yukari took in the site like a hungry lion as Mizore covered Tsukune's eyes. Kurumu gawked at the scene, her eye twitching involuntarily while Ichigo looked away, the tips of his ears reddening as he scratched his cheek. He shook his head though. Moka was in trouble, maybe, and he had to do something about it. He shunpo'd towards Moka and attempted to smack the thing, but it seemed the fruit had anticipated this and dodged, releasing Moka from its very hentai bondage.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Ichigo asked, wondering why he didn't stay behind to help when Kurumu had basically told him to haul ass.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm pretty sure... I think. Yukari is with her, so she'll make it."

Suddenly, some ice daggers whizzed by her face.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming!" Kurumu huffed. Then she heard a shrill, shrieking noise and turned to see the Dorian stabbed and wounded.

"At least I got it." Mizore said, pointing to the twitching fruit. Ichigo went to pick it up. He moved the strange fruit from hand to hand, trying to find anything remotely appealing in it.

"Hey wait." Kurumu blinked. "If Ichigo has it, does that mean the contest is invalid?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he extended the hand with the fruit to Kurumu. Before it had a chance to happen, a tremor shook the ground beneath the group. Within a moment, Ichigo was seemingly swallowed by the ground. As it turned out though, the real Dorian was a twenty foot monstrosity that used its smaller brethren as a lure.

"Ichigo!" Kurumu exclaimed. Time went by for a couple of seconds before Kurumu said, "Eh, he'll be fine."

"Undoubtedly." Mizore agreed.

Inside the Dorian fruit, Ichigo couldn't help but think that the inside of the monster reminded him of the Garganta he travelled in to Hueco Mundo. Only smellier and with decomposing corpses. He thought about using Getsuga Tenshou with Zangetsu, but then he remembered how his Hollow had managed to shoot one off without the sword. He remembered how it felt like. It was an invigorating feeling. He powered himself up, his reiatsu disturbing the creature for a moment. Unlike how Zangetsu did it automatically, he had to force that energy into his arms. It was harder than it looked because his arms felt like they were about to explode. But he had to do it. He couldn't let his Hollow hold this one over him, not like how it used Getsuga in Bankai before he did. With a roar, Ichigo made an upper-cut motion and released the energy.

On the outside, everyone saw a bulge for just a split second before the monster erupted, its fruity organs splattering all over the place. Ichigo hopped down, not looking too pleased.

"Are you alright?" Kurumu asked. Though, judging from his stare, it seemed he was alright if a little peeved.

"Hey guys, I don't think it's down for the count yet." Tsukune called out as the Dorian writhed and swung its branch like appendages. One of the vine-like tendrils lashed out, threatening to hit Kurumu. Ichigo's blade stopped that attack dead in its tracks as he said the words that spelled its complete and utter doom.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

The arcing blade of energy that came out of Zangetsu was much more powerful than the one Ichigo had unleashed with his arm. It surpassed the creature in height and quite literally cleaved it in half. The two sides toddled a bit before the fail in opposite directions. Then, smaller Dorians began running away from the scene.

"Well, I guess we didn't need to have that contest after all?" Mizore said before everyone chased for their individual fruits. Even Moka and Yukari got their own since they had arrived moments after the monster had collapsed.

X

"Oh my, this really is delicious." Moka's mood seemed to have lightened up as she sucked away at the innards of the Dorian fruit. Her cheeks flushed as she wriggled her hips, the feeling of the juice reminding her of how Ichigo's own blood teasingly went down her throat.

"Tell me about it." Mizore stated, a light blush on her cheeks as for once in her life (other than with Tsukune), her lollipop was not in her mouth.

"Mm, yep! Tasty!" Kurumu gushed, spreading some of the fruit's juices across her cheek like a messy kid.

Tsukune and Ichigo merely looked at their pieces. "You go first." Ichigo suggested.

"Hey, you defeated it fair and square, you should be the first one to go... I mean eat." Tsukune counter-replied.

"True, but I don't believe in winner takes all. If you want to eat it, you can go first." Ichigo grinned, though not one that was entirely friendly.

"C'mon, you don't have to be modest Ichigo. I know you want to go first." However, Tsukune's own grin could be quite ferocious as well.

"Hmmm, why don't you both just eat it at the same time!" Kurumu quipped up, licking her lips with her tongue to get the entire flavor.

The boys resigned to their doom. They took their piece, smelled it and nearly barfed. But they were men, and men were strong.

So they took a bite.

X

For the first time ever, there had been an incident in food poisoning with regards to the Dorian fruit. Not only that, but two people actually got sick. They had to be transported quickly to the school hospital in order to expunge the fruit in their bellies.

X

"I thought you said it tasted better than it smelled...urk!" Ichigo hunched over to his side, the after-effects clearly eating away at him... unlike how he couldn't eat the fruit. His stomach rumbled in violent protest as his heart rate on the monitor increased slightly.

"Hey now, no need to exaggerate." Kurumu grinned, but it was more apologetic than anything else. She should've known that humans probably wouldn't have liked the taste. Youkai and humans _did_ have different tastes with regards to certain things.

"Y-Yes. And if y-you let me help, I can suck out t-the bad blood in you." Ichigo looked at Moka, who seemed to be restraining herself. Her eyes were swirleys and her breath came out in heated puffs. Her hands reached out and made a grabbing motion and she looked absolutely predatory.

"What are you d-doing?" Ichigo asked, lifting up his sheets to his neck as he stared alertly at Moka.

"Y-Your blood, mixed with Dorian juices..." Moka sucked up a rather large portion of drool that had threatened to fall and drown everyone in the room. "It's too good Ichigo, I can't r-resist!"

She hopped up, intent on landing on Ichigo and sucking him dry when Kurumu seemingly pulled out a fan out of nowhere and smacked her in the face. "Illusionary abilities still sting you know." She said as Moka rubbed her nose.

She had yet to lose that fanatical look on her face though.

"Thanks." Ichigo said weakly as he grabbed his stomach.

"You know, I didn't think they'd have an adverse reaction." Mizore said, speaking honestly from beside Tsukune. He was still unconscious.

Kurumu smacked Moka again as she somehow managed to sneak by her and was peering up from beside Ichigo's bed.

"Owie." Moka complained as a rather large bump formed on her head. Then the pain seemed to vanish as she pleaded, "Just a little!"

"No." Kurumu replied. She didn't trust Moka enough to not let herself go and accidentally suck him dry.

Moka grabbed her head. Her senses were running wild! She could practically hear Ichigo's blood running through his veins. The steady flow echoed within her ears, a tempting noise like a siren to a sailor out at sea. She tried hard to hold back, even going as far as to try and dredge up that strange dream/memory she'd been having. But it was no use; she just couldn't take her mind off that wondrous concoction brewing inside Ichigo. She HAD to have it!

"I need it now!" Moka charged, pushing away an unsuspecting Kurumu. She hopped onto his bed and straddled Ichigo. Ichigo wondered if he was seeing insanity first-hand as Moka's eye twitched rather violently and her tongue ran over her mouth.

"Ita-Ita-daki...arrr!" It sounded like a growl, but it was more of a strangled noise than anything else. Her fangs bore themselves to a rather frightened Ichigo before they plunged into his neck. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a little aware of how her body was pressed against his, that and instead of the normal bite, she was quite literally licking his neck as well. He was torn between the strange feeling of her tongue wandering his neck and the sharp sting of her careless bites. Her hips ground against him with an excitement, but not of the sexual kind. She was in such of state of delirious pleasure that her body did not know what to do with itself. She grabbed and pulled on the sheets, moaned and smashed her body against Ichigo. If it weren't for the fact that she was simply feasting on him, it would've made for one erotic scene.

'_This is better than the movies me and Tsukune watch.'_ Mizore thought with rapt fascination. Though, on second thought, she wondered if Ichigo's pale color was any sign that he just might die.

"Get off of him!" Kurumu yelled, her transformation released. Yet, it took most of her strength to simply pry the girl off Ichigo. Ichigo grunted in pain as his neck wound opened up a little due to the sudden removal of a greedy Vampire. She rocketed off of him like a spring-loaded action figure, both Kurumu and Moka creating body impressions in the wall across from Ichigo.

Ichigo felt his reiatsu flow to the wound and heal it. So it was no skin off his teeth, even though Moka seemed to have taken some of it with her. He was sure he'd have the blood back in a few minutes, after all, he'd lost a _lot_ more fighting the Arrancars and such.

Moka gave a fanatical squeal of joy as she rolled around on the floor, hugging herself. Ichigo's delicious blood coupled with the Dorian fruit's essence running through his body made her almost...

She paused, looking down and feeling a wet spot between her legs.

She suddenly stood up and told everyone that she needed to take care of something.

Kurumu sighed, placing her hands at her sides. "Are you alright Ichgio?" She said as she turned towards him.

"Never better." He replied rather humorlessly.

Kurumu shook her head and lifted up the sheets and scooted next to him. She placed his head on her breast and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. "She drained a lot from you didn't she?"

Ichigo didn't veer away, surprisingly. Either he was finally completely getting used to physical affection, or he was simply tired from the loss of blood. Either way, he replied with a weak, "Yeah."

Kurumu shook her head, ashamed of Moka's actions. She decided to nurse Ichigo and hummed soothingly, her voice relaxing him. Her fingers explored his untamed hair which too seemed rather dull, bending over her roaming fingers. She didn't mind. It was a surprise and a delight when Ichigo actually snuggled against her breast like a person did when they were trying to get comfortable against their pillow. She smiled when Ichigo soon dozed off.

"I can't believe Moka did that." Mizore said, looking at the girl's smile drop a little.

"Well, I mean, she was hungry I guess." Kurumu surprised herself that she was actually defending Moka.

Mizore tilted her head, thinking. "That didn't look like simple hunger to me." She stated her observation; one that made Kurumu momentarily stop her ministrations before continuing again.

"Yeah, ever since the inner version came out, the outer has been acting all weird." Kurumu twisted her lips into a semi-frown.

"You mean the outer is behaving more like the inner?" Mizore clarified.

Kurumu's eyes widened marginally, but she nodded. "Yeah. I think the Rosario might be broken or something."

"Or something indeed. You weren't facing her at the moment, but her eyes actually changed for a few seconds." Mizore informed her.

Kurumu looked at the snow girl with a small amount of apprehension. "If that's true, then Ichigo will be getting into fights with Moka all the time now."

"Not if Ichigo's inner self kills her." For a moment after the sentence left her mouth, the two girls stared at each other, silence filling the distance between them. "I've never felt Ichigo eager to kill someone as much as I did when he fought Moka the other day. What was that?"

Kurumu absentmindedly picked a few strands of Ichigo's hair and played with them.

Mizore nodded. "Well, I suppose it's between you two guys. That's fine. But don't let it come back to bite you in the rear." Then, in attempted to lighten the mood, she said, "Or in the boobs, don't know which one is bigger."

Kurumu paused for a moment, realizing Mizore was joking before giving an indignant stare. "Hey, my ass is not fat!"

Mizore twirled the lollipop as she shot out her reply, "It does have a bit of junk, you have to admit."

Kurumu gave a scowl Ichigo would've been proud of. "That's the same thing!"

Mizore simply shrugged. "Whatever, I'm sure Ichigo likes girls with big booties."

Kurumu huffed and looked away as she looked down at the boy she loved.

'_Well, whatever, as long as he likes it, I'm fine.'_ She thought, momentarily content before that dreadful nagging feeling came back.

'_Am I really fat?'_


	22. Opening

**It could simply be me... but I really liked this chapter! And, pardon my use of honorifics... despite all this time, I still haven't fully quite caught on to them. And I couldn't simply change it because I couldn't see how it would fit.  
**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hey, I told you we were going to study." Ichigo chastised his girlfriend. The bluenette merely huffed, annoyed that despite the fact that they were alone in his room, all he could think about was to study when there could've been more important things they could be doing.

"Ichigooo..." She drawled cutely. She twirled the pencil in her hand, utterly bored out of her skull. "Why don't we do something else?" She hinted playfully with a smile.

Ichigo shook his head. "I"m sorry, but when I saw you like that," He paused, a cross look on his face, "It just didn't settle well with me."

Her hand extended over his. "Hey, that's alright. I'm fine, really!" She offered a radiant smile, one that put a smile on his face as well.

"Well, still, I don't want to worry about it." He said and put the twirling pencil firmly in her fingers, "So how about it?"

Kurumu wanted to protest, but she couldn't deny those sincere eyes. They were meaningful and sweet and so she caved in. "Fine." She replied.

"Alright, now what should we start with?" He asked as he flipped through the book, looking for the easiest questions.

"Try to solve this." He circled a couple of questions. He just hoped the explanation he'd given to her earlier would suffice.

"Alright." Kurumu re-tied the bun in an effort to relax herself. She took in a deep breath, Ichigo noting how her chest heaved. He blushed a little as he looked away, coughing to clear his throat.

She went to work, her eyebrows knitting in thought. Ichigo simply watched as his girlfriend went through the rigorous task of solving the problem. He saw her frequently erase, wondering if she was second-guessing herself. If she did, then she was also third-guessing herself since she seemed to erase the same answer more than just twice. He frowned at that. She really didn't have any confidence, despite all her cheer and bubbliness. It had only been 10 questions, but it had taken her the better part of thirty minutes to just try and figure it out. It was almost painful to see her use her fingers to solve simple math problems. Though, it wasn't her fault. The curriculum, while it did teach monsters the basic things needed to survive in the human world, didn't necessarily expel any students that didn't make passing grades. Ichigo wondered if that had anything to do with the message one of the monster's had given him on his last fight. It certainly fit the bill. Would that mean all of this was simply a cover up for something else?

"There, done!" Kurumu slammed the pencil down, a smug smile on her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ichigo blinked, gathering himself as he took a look at the paper. He did the equations in his head, going through the formulas with ease. He set the paper down, looking at an expectant Kurumu.

"Well?" She said, her eyes expressive and shiny. Ichigo couldn't break the bad news to her. She had only gotten two of the questions right.

"How do you normally study?" Something twisted inside him at evading the question, but she paused to think about it and that gave him ample time to think of what to do next.

"Well." Kurumu put a thoughtful finger to her chin. Then she began counting off her fingers, saying, "First, I sit down and look at the paper. Then I stand up to make some tea. Sometimes I find some cookies I made and drink the tea, then get some milk to drink with the cookies. Or the cake. Sometimes it's cake. Then I play Tetris for a bit or Galaga. Then I look at the homework until I start thinking of you. And since we don't do it everyday like I thought we would..." She drifted off with a sigh, her face flushing as Ichigo somehow understood the implied meaning. He looked away, suddenly feeling rather turned on himself.

"I guess we found the problem then." Ichigo adjusted his collar, suddenly feeling very warm. "S-So I think we need to come up with a new plan."

"Like?" She looked at him, and Ichigo caught a needful emotion flicker in her eyes. She was desiring him, and he was pretty sure she probably stopped listening by now.

It didn't help that he desired her too.

"We could do it every time you get a B or higher?" Ichigo then looked around.

Who said that?

Kurumu's jaw quite literally fell to the small table they were sitting at. "Are you serious?" Kurumu took on a look of pure ecstatic joy, her eyes showing every emotion between excitement and giddiness and absolute joy.

"Umm..." He was about to take it back before Kurumu cut him off.

"Stop! You said it already! You can't take back your words!" She then covered her ears, "I can't hear you na na na na!" She even closed her eyes, as if to prevent even the sight of his moving lips to deny her such a great deal.

However, she felt him move her arms away from her ears. A husky timbre filled her ears as Ichigo said, "That's fine with me."

Kurumu shivered, his voice being almost as good as a sensual touch. She became hypnotized, nodding. "That's good to hear." She smiled, storing that pent-up energy for when she got what what she'd long for.

"Heh, I guess you're finally learning huh?" Kurumu said, confusing Ichigo. She shook her head. "Never mind, just something silly I'm thinking about." She smiled secretively, further confusing the boy. With a quick nod, she moved on to her studies and plastered the book to her face, earning a chuckle from Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo was quite surprised at how quickly she learned when properly motivated. Granted, she wasn't going to be getting any A's anytime soon, but the agreement had only mentioned B's, nothing else. Strangely enough, he felt very excited about her getting higher grades, whether it was the rewarding feeling of helping his girlfriend... or something else—probably the something else—he felt good about it.

However, the scene that unfolded before him made him stare. Tsukune was running across the school campus, being chased by this bull-dog like creature. Not to be confused by the actual bulldog. It had a nasty pair of horns extending outwards toward the front of its face and some nasty looking teeth. Granted, they didn't look sharp, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. And it most likely hurt since screaming usually meant pain, and since the monster was firmly glomped on Tsukune's head and he was screaming, one could infer there was indeed pain involved in a situation such as this.

Ichigo bonked the strange pet on the head. He'd seen it before with one of the teachers, but he couldn't remember his name at the moment. The monster growled at him, and Ichigo growled back, sending the creature yipping back from whence it came.

"Thanks." Tsukune said. He held his head, blood flowing from the puncture wounds.

"You should get that checked." Ichigo offered to a rather ungrateful Tsukune.

"No kidding?" Tsukune's sarcastic remark seemed out of place for the normally placid boy.

"Something the matter?" Ichigo asked.

Tsukune seemed to have noticed his tone and lowered it. "Sorry, it's just that me and Mizore got into a fight."

Ichigo's eyes widened a little. "You guys got into a fight?" He found that hard to believe. They got along so well, it didn't seem like they _could_ even have a fight.

Tsukune sighed as he wiped the blood away. "Yeah, we were going for a quickie, but she wanted to try one position and I wanted to try out a different one since it was my turn to choose. But then she argued that it wasn't my turn and yeah, you know the rest."

Ichigo... sweatdropped. If that was the extent of the argument... then... wow...

"I... see..." Ichigo was torn between laughing and scoffing. Sadly, fate didn't him give him the chance to choose as he was suddenly pushed aside.

"What's that tasty scent?" The girl's nose sniffed the air, and like a dog homing in on its prey, found her way towards Tsukune.

"Wow... you smell... delicious." She came close, too close for Tsukune's comfort. It didn't help that she licked him, moaning in delight.

"Whoa there!" Tsukune scurried backwards, rubbing his cheek lest Mizore find out he had another woman's saliva on him.

A bell rang out in the distance, the entrance ceremony for the freshman just starting. "Thanks for the treat! I hope to see you again!" She smiled before walking away.

"That was strange..." Tsukune said.

"Yeah." Ichigo looked at the girl. Something about what just happened seemed so annoyingly familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He shrugged until he decided to go to class.

* * *

And wouldn't you know it, that same girl he had just run across was in his clubroom later on when classes ended? What were the chances of that! Apparently very high as he was about to find out.

"I heard that there was an Akashiya Moka here?" The girl asked, almost demure in her tone. Yet, there seemed to be something hasty about the way she said it.

"Yeah, what do you want her for?" Kurumu asked, her chest swaying in front of the red-headed girl. The girl sweatdropped, feeling the urge to swat those things out of the way.

"Nothing much..." The girl couldn't help but feel rather irritated at those big bags of flesh just titillating her. Pun very much intended.

"Hi guys! How are... you..." Moka entered the door, greeting everyone only to stop dead in the middle of her sentence. Ichigo looked between the two girls, suddenly sensing some sort of hostility.

A few seconds passed before Moka said something. "Kokoa-chan." Was what she said.

Right before she booked it out of the room.

"Come back here!" Suddenly the bat that had been perched on the girl's shoulder flew away—most people thinking it had just been a simply toy—and transformed into a rather large mace. A heavy one at that since as she dragged it, it tore up the floor and everything it touched.

Ichigo sighed. He followed the two screaming and yelling girls until they made it to a rather deserted area. The two girls seemed to be brawling. Or rather, this Kokoa girl seemed to be intent on smashing Moka to pieces.

Ichigo used Shunpo, appearing before the fiery red-head and stopped the heavy mace dead in its tracks with one hand. The girl, caught off-guard, could only stare at the feat the creature before her had just done. "Why are you trying to hurt Moka?" He asked, searching the girl's eyes for an answer.

"Moka?" The girl scoffed. "That's not Moka! That's not the Oneesama I know!" She pulled the mace away from his grip, a surprising feat, but then again he hadn't been holding on to it very hard, if at all.

"Kokoa-chan, please, stop! Let's just talk about this!" The pink-haired version pleaded. The other sister, it seemed, would have none of it and shouted.

"Don't talk like you're my sister! You're nothing but a fragment! I want my SISTER!" The girl roared out a battle cry as the bat transformed once more, turning into a gigantic hammer. Once more, Ichigo stepped in the way, blocking it with but a hand.

"Hey, stop that! Just who are you?" She demanded, looking just about ready to beat him to a pulp.

"He's my boyfriend!" Moka shouted out. The silence that came after those words was eerily quiet. Nothing perturbed the atmosphere for a minute or so until Kokoa shouted a, "WHAT!"

She turned her eyes towards Ichigo once more. "So _you're_ the monster that's stolen her away from me!' She pulled away once more and brought her hammer down. "I'm going to make you pay for taking her away from me!"

Yet, nothing changed. Ichigo once more stopped the attack with ease. "I'm not your enemy." He tried to say, but was only cut off.

"Yes you are! Even my father acknowledged you, and do you know how hard it is for him to acknowledge anyone?" Youki poured out from her, the power that was similar to Moka's own unsealed form. Like Moka, bats seemed to come out of nowhere, forming a hellish aura around the girl.

Ichigo was taken slightly by surprise when the girl's strength grew enormously. It helped that the weapon weighed a lot. The end result, however, was the same. The girl, while strong, lacked any tactic and only relied on trying to bludgeon him to death. She continuously launched attack after attack, Ichigo not even budging from his spot.

"Just because you seduced a-and t-touched her doesn't mean you own her!" Kokoa, blushed while still enraged, imagining Ichigo doing all sorts of deeds to his sister. Ichigo's eyes bugged out as the girl's words sent him into a coughing fit. She was just as bad as Yukari!

"I wish..." It didn't help that Moka seemed to sigh wistfully, only further enraging the younger Vampire.

"Why you!" So great was her rage that she couldn't form anymore words. She launched into a berserk-style rage and swung and would not stop for anything. She hit high, she hit low, and she hit everywhere in between. It only served to anger her even more when this disgusting womanizer did nothing but just stand her, not even regarding her as a potential threat.

She didn't stop until Ichigo grabbed the weapon out of her hand. The sudden loss of her weapon threw the girl off, her hands clutching nothing but air. She looked up, only to see her weapon being wielded so easily by someone other than herself. Of course, her weapon couldn't be turned against her as her bat released the transformation, throwing Ichigo off as it took the chance to fly back to its owner. Once more, it turned into a weapon. This time it was a club with wicked looking nails trailing its surface.

"I guess you're pretty strong huh?" Kokoa readied herself for another assault. "But that doesn't mean I can't win! If I just keep trying, I know I'll get through my sister, even if I have to go through you first!"

That was until she suddenly realized her feet weren't touching the ground.

Ichigo blinked, looking up to see a straining Kurumu hefting the girl up into the air. "Wow, how heavy are you? You need to lose some weight!" Kurumu huffed, trying to pull the girl along with her weapon.

"Hey! Let me down!" Kokoa's feet waggled back and forth as if trying to use the air molecules as a surface to walk on. Sadly, that only worked for Ichigo, not that she knew.

"Do you promise to stop bugging my boyfriend?" She said, looking keenly at the girl.

"Wait, you're his girlfriend too?" She looked up before looking down at Ichigo, her earlier anger resurfacing. "I'm going to KILL you!"

Then she realized she was actually pretty high up. "Hey wait... you're not going to..."

"Maybe. It depends on how your answer. Will you stop harassing Ichigo?" She looked the girl dead in the eye.

"N..." But Kurumu already knew the girl's answer long before the girl herself thought of it. She let the girl drop, letting her scream all the way down. She landed harshly, forming a crater. It didn't help that in her frantic swaying of random body parts that she accidentally tilted herself and landed on her head.

Kurumu landed right next to Ichigo, who gave her a chastising stare. "You know, I could've handled it."

Kurumu gave him an 'as if' look. "I don't think you could bring yourself to harm a kid Ichigo, no matter how evil she was."

They stared at one another, Kurumu not backing down. "Yeah..." Ichigo finally conceded, rubbing the back of his head. In truth, he had hoped he could talk her out of it. But the girl had too much pride, just like the Inner Moka. He supposed it ran in the family, giving the rest of her species the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey, that's just who you are." The giggled before cuddling right up to him. "And I love that about you!"

She managed to coax a smile at him before Mizore suddenly came out of nowhere and whispered in their ears.

"I could put some lotion in the closet if you want." She freaked the two out, whom had not been expecting such a surprise.

"Will you quit that!" Kurumu said in an exasperated tone. Though, when she thought about it, having lotion wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Mizore shrugged. "You two always look like you're about to go at it, I just don't want you two to do something indecent in public."

Kurumu couldn't help but feel that her words were one of experience. She instead shook her head and said, "Well, when we need it, we'll tell you." She waved the girl off before the snow girl asked where Tsukune was. Ichigo pointed her to the classroom and she thanked him before walking off.

"So how are we going to deal with her?" Moka asked the couple as she approached them.

"We? She's _your_ sister!" Kurumu's reply made Moka shyly dip her head, realizing just how true those words were.

"You can help me a little though right? Pleeeaase!" She pleaded, more so to Ichigo than to Kurumu. She knew he would agree.

And he did.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Kokoa woke up slowly. Her bleary eyes focusing on Moka smiling right in front of her, sitting in a chair across from her.

"You!" Kokoa then realized that she was trapped. Apparently she was stuck by some sort of vines. She looked around and saw that big-breasted girl from earlier just grinning at her, holding up a "V" for victory.

"H-Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" Kokoa yelled indignantly.

"Well," Kurumu said. "We kind of don't want you trashing the place. It took a lot of work to build this clubroom y'know." Kurumu's reply only served the anger the girl even more. That wasn't the answer she'd been looking for.

"Why are you here Kokoa?" Moka asked, interjecting and possibly preventing the girl from completely losing her temper

"I want to battle the man who dared call himself Sister's mate and I want to defeat Sister for choosing such a worthless man!" She fought against the vines, not really comprehending that they were mere illusions and was thus far, trapped, "How would you let that happen Moka? You were so beautiful, so gracious, so proud! What happened!"

While Ichigo felt like correcting the girl about who chased whom, he chose not to say anything. Moka, in turn, didn't know what to say. While she knew that they'd left on bad terms, she still wasn't sure why Kokoa had followed her here. "What about father?"

Kokoa scoffed. "He simply told me to not die." She then eyed Ichigo, deciding the boy looked rather unimpressive. Though she was a bit curious about the weapon strapped to his back. Granted, she couldn't tell it was a weapon, but what else would he carry? Though she had to give to him that he possessed a lot of strength.

"What about you? Why have you accepted some lower creature rather than Moka?" Kokoa fumed. "What makes _her_ so special?" Kokoa tilted her head towards Kurumu.

The red-head had expected some sort of insult, or maybe even defensive remark. Instead, she was taken by surprise when Ichigo walked over to her and said, "You miss your sister don't you?"

It seemed he had torn through her tough-girl wall in a heartbeat. She stammered though, trying to look cool and calm despite her words tripping over each other. "Wh-What are you talking about?" She tried to eye him and show him who was superior, but his gaze was at once calm and ferocious.

"You know, if all you wanted to do was meet your Sister, you didn't have to go through all of this." He said as the girl continued to look flustered and embarrassed. Why was he so... understanding? He couldn't know her feelings! She was a Vampire and he wasn't!

Kurumu wondered this as well until she remembered something. He had two sisters. Two _younger_ sisters so it stood that he understood how they thought. She smiled as he continued talking to girl. His voice was warm and thoughtful, and he seemed to be getting through to her.

"B-But... that's..." Kokoa couldn't find the words to argue with him. Then again, those smoldering eyes seemed to have a strange effect on her mind, erasing any thoughts that may have occupied it. However, while her thoughts were muddled and her emotional walls were being battered away, her pride of as a Vampire was more than enough to supply the needed resistance.

"No." Kokoa pouted firmly. Not something you'd see from a proud Vampire, but she was still a child. "I refuse to let your sly words influence me. That's probably how you tricked this gullible version of Moka into being your secondary mate."

She narrowed her eyes at him and mustered as much anger as she could. Her eyes were as fiery as her hair and Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing this wasn't going to go anywhere. He looked at the pink-haired Moka and silently asked her what to do. The girl didn't know what to do either as she replied with a light shrug. Her eyes were apologetic. His eyes wandered towards the Rosario and then it hit him.

"Well, you said you wanted to see your real sister." Ichigo stepped towards Moka, who didn't have the slightest clue what he was going to do until his hand reached for her chest. She got excited for a split second before she realized that he was only going to pull her Rosario off.

What a shame...

With the cross gone, her true Vampire powers were released. Her form became more smooth and adult like. Her pink hair faded into a startling silver and as her fangs grew, Kokoa's eyes widened with excitement. Kurumu decided to let the girl go, hoping that she wouldn't do anything hasty. Kokoa didn't even notice the vines simply wisp away as if they'd never existed, so entranced was she. Finally, what was left of the outer version was gone, leaving behind an elegant, ruby-eyed Vampire that Kokoa had come to know as her true sister.

"Moka." Kokoa barely whispered before it became a loud, "Oneesama!"

"Kokoa." Moka greeted before turning to Ichigo and saying, "I will have you know, I'm not some genie that can be called out on a whim."

Despite her odd metaphor, her testy tone made Kurumu roll her eyes. Yet, despite all of this, this version of Moka had made some progress. Earlier she would've simply attacked him. But whether Ichigo was finally getting through to her or her personal problems weighed too heavily on her mind to act violently, she was glad that they could have a conversation.

Well, as much as a Vampire could _grace_ someone with conversation that is.

Kokoa's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Oneesama!" She jumped from her seat and collided with the silver-haired version. She gave a light gasp as she was grabbed and squeezed tightly.

"I've missed you!" She nearly cried.

"Vampires don't cry." Moka chastised and actually did something somewhat sisterly.

She pulled Kokoa away from her and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were sincere, something that caught a few people off-guard. "If you don't, I will beat it into you."

Everyone sweatdropped at that, but Kokoa found joy in those words. She called her bat, which readily flew to her side. "That's fine, I've been wanting to challenge you for a while."

Moka's eyes closed for a moment, but Ichigo could've sworn he'd seen exasperation in them. "Very well." Moka agreed when she opened her eyes, "I will not hold back this time."

Kokoa looked absolutely giddy. She turned her bat into a mace, like the one she'd attacked Ichigo earlier with. "I won't lose this time sister!" She yelled confidently as she went in for the lunge.

Two seconds later, the fight was over. Moka ended it when a well-placed kick to the stomach, not only sending her out the clubroom via the wall, but skidding across the grassless dirt and into several trees and toppling over tombstones. Moka paused for a moment, realizing that her kick was much stronger than usual. The group looked around, realizing the intensity of the attack could've severely injured if not outright killed any other monster. Ichigo was the only one to react, the others appalled that Moka could do such a thing to her sister. Ichigo hurried out to check and see if Kokoa was alright. The damage he saw had been more than he thought. Her body hadn't skidded across the land, but grated against it like a finger raking through sand. It left a trail several meters across. Moka hadn't been joking around when she said she wouldn't hold back.

Ichigo found the girl, barely conscious. That alone was a miracle. He quickly picked her up, feeling anger swell in his chest. Even if it was this Moka, it was enough. Whatever her problem was, he was going to make her face it. If Moka could do this to her sister, then there was no telling how she viewed everything else. No, he knew, he just didn't want to believe it. He had wanted to give the benefit of the doubt. After all, you can't judge a race simply by the actions of a few, but if all Vampires were this prideful...

He Shunpo'd away. His goal was the school hospital and as he looked at her, he wondered if he could prevent Kokoa from turning into someone like Moka.

* * *

"Just what the hell were you thinking!" Kurumu slammed her hands against a table, infuriated by such an action. It didn't help when she had felt Ichigo's worry turn into panic then boil over into anger. Maybe she was just venting out his emotions that she registered, but whatever the case, it all seemed too much from her point of view.

Moka regarded the Succubus coolly. The anger in her eyes, to her, was unwarranted. "I told her I wouldn't hold back."

"But she's your sister!" Kurumu looked pained, not that Moka cared. She didn't understand the ways of her race.

"So? Your race seeks dozens, if not, hundreds of men individually _alone_. What are we supposed to infer from that?" Moka replied. Kurumu looked shocked, taken aback by that underhanded remark. "Yet, you have your reasons, which is supposedly to find real love. Yet you judge me?"

Moka had clearly hit a vein and she knew it. But if the Succubus could get angered so easily by such a simple remark, then it was no wonder they weren't a powerful race like Vampires or even Werewolves. She knew what her reaction would be, and summarily prepared for it. She dodged to the side, avoiding a slap to the face that would've surely connected had it been any other monster.

"You attack me? Know your place." Despite Moka's fighting words, she did not even move into any particular stance. Though she stood perpendicular to Kurumu so as to lessen the area exposed to her opponent, that was about it. Kurumu seethed, scowling. She balled up her fists. She knew she couldn't win. Moka was, if that attack had told her anything, stronger and most likely faster. She had a much better chance outside where she could cast illusions and fly, but the nearest exit was still a few feet back and something told her that Moka could close that distance rather easily. While Kurumu may not have been study smart, she was very intuitive and knew when she was at a disadvantage.

"I see you do know your place." Even though Moka didn't do it, her voice held a smirk that made Kurumu want to go for another slap.

"Why do you do this! We only try to help, and yet you keep pushing us away! How can you ever think of winning Ichigo's heart if you act this way?" Kurumu's eyes burned with intense emotion. Her left hand was flat against the desk she was leaning and her right hand was formed into a fist. Her teeth were bared, but she still had not released her transformation.

"Winning his heart." Moka repeated, seemingly to herself. Her eyes, for a brief moment were stuck in another world before she focused back on Kurumu. "It's not about winning his heart. It's about who is more worthy to be his mate. I have clearly shown that I am the better. I am smarter, stronger, have more pride, and am not weak." Moka narrowed her eyes. It was almost as if she wanted to burn the girl with but mere sight. "Yet, he continuously chooses you."

"Because he loves me!" Kurumu replied, but the answer failed to convince Moka.

"That doesn't make you worthy of his affection. You are still second-rate to me." She corrected. "What makes you better than me?"

"I think I can answer that." Everyone to look at Mizore, who stood up despite the atmosphere that threatened to break out into violence.

"Ichigo likes big boobs." She said with such a stoic face that it made the tension almost disappear from the shock value of the words alone. "Just kidding."

She closed her eyes, collecting herself before continuing. Her eyes were now serious, but still a calm that was characteristic of the Yuki-Onna. "She has the qualities Ichigo desires. She's kind, sensitive, understanding, loving, warm, and loyal."

She saw Moka was about to protest, but she raised a finger, surprisingly silencing the Vampire. Mizore looked at her finger, never realizing how much power it had. Maybe it was just Moka's subconscious wanting to know the answer, but that was still a nifty trick. "Yes, you may be all those things Moka. But you don't have the things Ichigo desires. It's that plain and simple."

Kurumu looked at the girl with a respect and silent thankfulness. Mizore simply sat down and made it look like it was nothing, though on the inside she secretly hoped that the fighting would come to an end. It might've been her imagination, but the anger rolling off them had raised the temperature in the room. At least to the Snow Girl. Now she was sweating, an uncomfortable position for any of her race.

"How." Moka clenched her fists at her side. Her eyebrows were drawn inwards and her irises flashed a brilliant red as her Youki began to rise. "How is it that such weak, pathetic characteristics could be so desirable in one so powerful? How could he _waste _himself on such useless frivolities? HOW!" Her confusion bled into anger; corroding her thoughts. A flash of memory went before her mind's eyes. It was her mother, smiling sweetly just before she had gotten herself killed. Despite the actual even still eluding her, she still knew that those kind emotions resulted in death. Those emotions were _useless_. Yet, it was a circuitous train of thought. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. The angrier she became, the more she thought about it until it piled up in her soul and expanded to the point of needing to be released.

A blazing fury filled her as she suddenly found herself attacking the girl Ichigo had chosen. Her speed was faster than most monsters could react to. Moka could see the realization sinking into Kurumu's features before melting away into a look of surprise. Moka knew that the next emotion she would show would be fear. Moka was wrong. The next emotion that crossed Kurumu's face was a look of not pity, but _understanding?_ The Succubus _couldn't _have known what she was feeling, what centuries of her race's history taught her. That look in the girl's eyes infuriated it, forced her to push herself to go faster. Yet, despite all her strength, despite all her pride, despite all her Youki, she was not faster than Ichigo.

There he was, right in front of her. He had managed to grab her hand, stopping the attack cold. She looked up into his eyes and saw the frost of a cold fury within those normally tempered orbs. His energy loomed over her, indecisive as if whether it wanted to crush her or not. Yet, she did not back down. She bit down, grinding her teeth as she actually tried to push him back. It was to no avail. Her ancient power was still dormant and would not come no matter how much she called on it. Her increase in her natural power was still not sufficient enough to even come close to surpassing this weak, sealed state of Ichigo. That made the burning rage within her even greater.

She let loose a furious cry as she went for a left hook that landed solidly against Ichigo's cheek. The force of the attack sent the desks scattering and even forced Tsukune and Mizore to take shelter away from the direction of the attack. The wall tore and cracks skittered along its plane. Yet, as impressive as this feat was, Ichigo's eyes were still locked onto hers. And unlike his girlfriend, his was filled with fury and even a bit of disdain. His face pushed against her fist, his eyes darkening with ever darkening intent. His irises flickered a violent gold, testament to just how enraged he was.

"If you ever hurt her again. I _will_ do what I need to do." Ichigo hissed in a thinly veiled threat. Moka's eyes widened as her fury exponentially built upon itself, climbing higher and higher until it was nothing but a raging inferno. Everything began going blank for a moment and suddenly... it all vanished.

Something overcame her. It chilled her. It was an unknown emotion. It was something that Vampiric society would never dare speak of. It fed on the rage she had been building, using as its own source of fuel. It was large, yet empty. It was the feeling of futility. She didn't know why she was feeling it. She knew even less why she suddenly dropped to the floor and with a loud, tormented scream, brought her fists down and surprised everyone else to the core. She began pounding, hit after hit, undulating against the floor. She was finally letting out her emotions, letting herself grieve, but over what? Maybe it was realization that her pride meant nothing to someone whom had experienced so much more than her to acquire his power. Maybe, it was the realization that she may actually be wrong. Most importantly though, it may have been that Ichigo simply didn't love her the way he did Kurumu, all because of something so stupid as a smile or a kind gesture; all because she was simply nicer; all because she simply _loved_ Ichigo and it made him feel good. Then it occurred to her. She was, jealous?

She laughed bitterly. Was it really that? Was the pride of a Vampire broken so easily by such a weak emotion? Her heart told her yes even as her mind fought against it. She forced herself up to her feet, her head lowered in what appeared to be shame as she extended her hand. Ichigo looked on, curious but still mad. He hesitantly handed her back her Rosario before she clipped it on, the personality disappearing in a flash of white light.

It left everyone wondering what the hell had just happened.


	23. Doppleganger

**A blast from the past! Well, at least the beginning, and if anyone remembers the first ten episodes of Bleach. I might be the only one _**

**I believe that sometimes, I have a sense of humor that people don't understand. While I laughed my butt off at a certain part, I don't believe any of my friends found it quite as funny, if at all. Oh well.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I think she'll be fine." Kurumu said to a worried Ichigo. The boy of two younger sisters kept fidgeting, leaning back into the chair and then leaning forward with his hands tucked beneath his chin. He was tapping his foot incessantly, and while it was heart-warming that he cared so much... the noise was driving her crazy.

"How do you know?" He asked. He hated situations like these. It reminded him that he was not a healer, and couldn't do anything when his friends were injured. Or even strangers for that matter. At least he didn't sulk in the corner anymore.

Though, that corner in the wall seemed to be calling out to him...

"Because, the doctor said she only had some lightly fractured bones and nothing life-threatening." She said with a smile, though in truth, she was a little worried as well. But she was the girlfriend, and her job was to make him _not_ worry. At the very least, she was a little glad Moka wasn't here. She'd felt his energy flow powerfully from out of him, threatening to crush everything in its path. Actually, to her, it had been so enormous that it almost felt like it wasn't even there since it seemed to permeate everything. She was pretty sure that if she hadn't been holding onto his shirt at the time, he probably would've ended her. She'd felt that familiar dark taint in his energy as well, rippling like a wave. She had needed to blink, because she could've sworn that she'd seen two version of Ichigo standing in front of her.

"Hmm. I still don't like it." He replied with a grouse. His eyebrows formed that trademark scowl of his as he looked at the red-headed girl. Kurumu wondered what she could do before it hit her.

Ichigo paused when he felt soft hands on his back before they began to squeeze. It stung a little at first, but then she began pressing her thumbs into his back, rolling them in tight circles. It felt good. _Really_ good. "A little higher." He found himself saying. He grunted a pleased kind of grunt when she hit that spot at the crux of his shoulder blades where it was most tense.

"Anything for you Ichigo." She said naughtily, her tone barely above a whisper next to his ear. He shivered, but knew what she was doing. And it made him happy.

He turned to his left, just in time to catch her lips in a quick, surprise kiss. "Thanks." He said, fighting back with his own deep voice.

Kurumu gave an airy sigh before she smiled. "Jeez, you're really getting better at this aren't you?" She ran a finger down his back, Ichigo considering the tactic unfair since he couldn't really react since he was facing away.

"Well..." He was about to say more when they heard a soft rustling coming from the bed. Ichigo immediately focused in, like a dog homing in on a pigeon. Though the analogy wasn't a great one, it still made sense considering his actions.

"Huh?" The girl sat up, wincing slightly. She reached for her chest, noticing they were wrapped in medical tape. "What happened?" She asked to no one since she had yet to spot the couple.

"You were hurt by Moka." Ichigo answered for her. Spooked, she suddenly looked up and covered herself even though she had her gown over her dressings. She blushed a little, but then realized it was only the womanizer and his girlfriend. She grew upset, but not by much since her energy seemed to be focused on her injuries and on fighting the pain.

"Hurt? You call this hurt?" Despite clearly fighting her injuries, she still managed to sound a little arrogant. "No wonder Vampires are superior. If you think this is an injury, then maybe even a paper cut would be considered painful." She grinned before her ribs decided to reveal to the couple that she was simply blowing hot air.

"Owie..." She fidgeted, one eye closed as her arms went to hold herself.

"Hey, come on now. We thought you were gonna die!" Kurumu said. "Aren't you going to say at least a 'thank you' to Ichigo for helping you?"

Kokoa looked at Ichigo, his strong gaze somewhat unreadable to her due to her injuries. She still felt something fill her when she saw it, a look that reminded her of Moka. She unconsciously sunk underneath the blankets, but still tried to sound superior. "I wasn't going to die. I have Vampire blood in my veins! It would take more than that to defeat me."

"Yet, Moka defeated you in one kick." Kurumu deadpanned. Kokoa didn't seem the least bit bothered by this information.

"That's because she is a better Vampire than me. I'm striving to become just like Oneesama, beautiful and strong." Her eyes shined, her body free from the covers as she pictured herself like her sister, "She has everything I've dreamed of. And I _will_ beat her one day."

She nodded fervently, her high energy relaxing Ichigo a bit since even from his little bit of knowledge, possessing such energy meant the patient was generally healthy. "That's good to be like your sister." Ichigo interjected, "But you will have to find your own path as well."

"Says the womanizer." Kokoa hmph'd.

"Hey, why do you keep calling him that?" Kurumu frowned.

Kokoa turned to the busty girl with a adamant look. "He's taken my sister and then you. That's already two!" She said, pointing to her fingers as she did so. Kurumu blinked. To her, mainly because she was a Succubus, two was a rather flimsy number. Even girls of her race who hadn't gone through puberty yet had more than two by the time they were eleven.

"It's just two..." Kurum replied flatly. "If it was twelve then maybe he could be considered that." Then she turned abruptly to Ichigo and asked him, "Hey Ichigo, would you ever accept a harem of twelve women?"

Ichigo paused for a moment before he stuttered. "W-What?" He looked all at once petrified by the question and embarrassed.

Kurumo raised her hands in a placating gesture. "I'm just asking! Have you ever thought of having more than two women?"

Now she was genuinely curious. Ichigo was a male, after all, and all the males she'd encountered often fantasized about having multiple partners. Even Ichigo, despite him not wanting one in the first place, now had two girlfriends. She really didn't mind, so long as she was the main one.

"N-No. It's never crossed my mind." Ichigo mumbled, still reeling from the shock.

"Hn? Are you suuuure about that?" This time, her tone was teasingly playful. But Ichigo, in his embarrassment, treated it as a serious question.

"Of course now! I'm more than satisfied with you!" He blurted out, his feelings shocking both girls in the room. But for different reasons.

"If that's true, then why do you have my Sister as your secondary mate? Shouldn't _she _be the first? She's more than enough for you, not that you deserve her! All this girl has are big boobs and a cute face." She still couldn't wrap her mind about her sister being second place to anyone.

"Hey, I love Kurumu. Just because you're a kid, doesn't mean I will tolerate it, alright?" Ichigo bit back testily, his temper flaring. Kokoa's face took on a look of a surprise as a wave of strange energy brushed past her. While it hadn't done anything, she could feel the immense power stemming from Ichigo because of it. It was... greater than Moka's.

But that couldn't be. Vampires were the strongest creatures in the human _and_ monster world. She hadn't read up on any creatures that possessed such strength without being a Vampire. Maybe, could it be that's why father accepted Ichigo, she thought.

"Sorry." The girl found Ichigo saying. She looked as he sighed, pressing the bridge of the nose most likely in annoyance before setting himself back down on the chair. His head hung for a moment before he looked at her again. And again, she found herself scurrying underneath her sheets to get away from his gaze. Yet, she couldn't help but stare back.

Kurumu noticed this revelation and 'ah'd' silently to herself. She wasn't sure if it was a crush, since the girl wasn't blushing. Maybe she was just awed by him. The question was in what way was she awed? It could be simply because she can sense his enormous power. Or it could be that her body is reacting to his in a way she doesn't quite understand yet. She shook her head at that one, that was just her own body talking. Or, simply, because he was the only other person that she seemingly viewed as father-figure. It would make sense, considering how enraptured the girl had been when Ichigo had talked to her earlier. It would make sense why she _almost_ heeded Ichigo's words.

"Hey Ichigo, I have an idea." She said as she sauntered over to Kokoa's bedside. The fiery girl eyed her skeptically, more importantly she was afraid those large bags of milk would knock her unconscious.

Kurumu suddenly felt indignant for no apparent reason.

"What are you doing?" He eyed his girlfriend with curiosity. He saw as she scooted closer to Kokoa, much to the girl's disapproval.

"Hey, get away from me!" The Vampire tried to push, but any force she used only caused her pain so she quickly learned to simply let things happen. This did not mean she could not glare murderously.

"C'mon! Skinship is great for getting to know one another!" Kurumu said happily before pulling Kokoa next to one of her large bags. Now it was Kokoa who felt indignant, the left side of her face smashed forcefully against the soft mound.

Ichigo didn't know what Kurumu was getting at, but assuming this was part of some master plan, he decided to go along with it. She was more intuitive than he was, so she probably knew something he didn't.

He laid down next to Kokoa, the girl eyeing Ichigo and momentarily forgetting about her irritation.

And then they just sat there. Ichigo waited patiently for a clue as to what Kurumu's plan was, but she never said anything. He frowned, a scowl forming after said frown. He still remained patient, though patience had never really been one of his virtues. At least when it came to sitting still. He was still irate with Moka, but since he couldn't really solve the problem now, all he could do was brood.

Meanwhile, Kokoa surreptitiously gazed at Ichigo. She saw his strong features contort into frowns, then scowls, then a mixture of both. So much emotion seemed to cross his features. It was unlike her race, whom either had arrogant or stoic faces. Being so young, she was still not fully accustomed to her race's ways other than fighting. Even then, she viewed it as simply a means to an end, not a way to prove superiority. Granted, that _was_ part of Vampire code, but not all of it. Hence why she continuously fought Moka, even after losing to her many times. She was allowed leniency in this, being so young, but she didn't know that.

In essence, she wasn't corroded like Moka. And _that's_ what Kurumu knew. "So what will you do if Moka doesn't transform again?" Kurumu inquired, eyeing the girl as she turned to look at her.

Kokoa moved her attention quickly away from Ichigo, her heart pounding at the fear of being caught at such a strange moment that even _she_ couldn't classify. "U-Uh, I will fight her! Yeah!"Despite her stutter, she had a sharp wit and quickly regained her composure.

"Fighting is bad among siblings you know." Ichigo said. "It can lead to bad blood and make you both miserable."

Kokoa scoffed. "What, is this the voice of experience?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, but I have two sisters and I would die of sadness if they ever hated me." He said, his features looking forlorn. Kokoa could hear something in his tone that made her feel small once again. Yes, Moka had that look as well, though for a different reason. Could it be, that Ichigo actually understood her?

"I'm not fighting to hurt her." She found herself admitting. "I'm fighting because I want to see her again."

Kurumu smiled, glad that she was making progress. She vaguely wondered if it was her plan that made it work, or the fact that Ichigo seemed to have a way with kids, being a brother and all. Kurumu grinned when Ichigo ruffled Kokoa's hair, the girl actually smiling a little before her mind seemingly told her not to. She sighed. Well, at least they were heading _somewhere_.

In the meantime, Ichigo continued to talk to her, slowly breaking the girl free from any miserable habits her race tried to impress upon her.

Or at least tried until he said the girl clam up. Back to square one, Kurumu supposed.

Moka brought her knees to her chest. She stayed silent in her room. Her skirt hitched up and revealing ample lengths of her leg. Yet, this didn't matter in the quiet solitude of her room. Her eyes were singularly focused ahead of her, even if her sight wasn't on anything particular. Everything in the room seemed dim. Maybe it was because the lights were out and it was always cloudy, but there was nothing that could cheer Moka up. She didn't realize that her emotions went that far. What hurt most was that look in Ichigo's eyes. The dark encroaching in his eyes chilled her, especially when the intent was directed at her. She also couldn't believe what she'd done to her sister. Even before, their fights were more for fun than anything, yet, this time she had deliberately used all her power. She would never have done that before, she was sure.

Moka clutched her head. Or was she? There were things she didn't know about herself, memories that kept springing up from out of nowhere. Her mom had given her the Rosario, now she knew. Her mom had died in front of her, yet she couldn't remember what had killed her. That sweet smile, while tucked in the corners of her mind, was present all the time ever since she started having these visions, memories, whatever you would call them.

Moka unfolded herself and swung her legs off the bed. She pushed herself up, her energy almost being non-existent. She found herself in front of her body length mirror and stared at it. Her hand moved to her Rosario, the bead dull and lifeless at the moment. She ran a finger over it, her eyes widening slightly as the crack seemed bigger now even if it was still without blemish. She was suddenly struck with the horrendous sensation that she was running out of time even though she didn't know _why_ she would be running out of time. Everything was so confusing. She needed to clear her head. Perhaps staying away from everybody else would be best for a while.

"Akashiya Moka?" Nekonome called out. Her tufts wriggled, as if searching for the girl's voice. When it did not come, those same tufts folded against her head, saddened. "Has anyone seen her?"

The class began to murmur to one another, but as one they all shook their heads. Ichigo and the gang gave each other a glance.

"You know, I thought she would actually be here." Kurumu stated. She was a little annoyed by it, being worried that is, but she couldn't help it. They were still friends, at least in her mind.

"Maybe you were too harsh?" Mizore whispered. The words were directed to Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled. "What else was I supposed to do?" His whisper was harsh, the snow girl not saying anything afterwards. "Sorry." He apologized.

"That's alright Ichigo. You were just doing it to protect Kurumu right? I would do the same thing for Mizore." The boy knew what it was like to feel anger and fear when one's loved ones were attacked. He knew that, if it came, he would've probably turned on a friend in order to protect Mizore.

Mizore looked at Tsukune, contemplating his words. She smiled a little at that.

"I guess so." Ichigo sighed. He rubbed a hand over his eye as his features seemed to indicate he was fighting back a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Kurumu asked, feeling the need to console him. She watched as he turned a tired smile to her, his way of trying to reassure her.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night because of everything." He wondered if Moka would ever change. Everything seemed to be going downhill with his relationship with Moka. She had seemed so sincere in the beginning... and now...

Ichigo shook his head, he had been thinking the same thing last night and had gotten nowhere. The only thing it gave him was a sleepless night and a stiff neck.

"Well that's not good! You should only be sleepy after spending a night with _me_!" Kurumu's energetic words caught Ichigo by surprise. Then when he realized what she'd said he blushed.

"H-Hey, people will hear..." He said quietly when a couple of students turned their way.

"So? They already know what we are to each other. Anyone else with half a brain already knows what we're doing." She smiled gingerly at Ichigo, her plan on getting Moka off his mind seemingly working.

"Which surprises me that _you_ know what you're doing since you barely have half a brain." Mizore teased, catching on to Kurumu's plan. Though, truthfully, she just really really really wanted to mess with Kurumu.

"What was that cold fingers?" Kurumu immediately retorted, turning her attention to Mizore.

Mizore arched an eyebrow. "'Cold fingers'?" Her voice asked Kurumu to elaborate.

Kurumu nodded before pointing at her own fingers. She curled them, as if holding something in her hand. One only needed to know the basics to understand what she meant by it. "Yeah, I bet when you grab him it must hurt because your fingers are so cold."

For once, Mizore actually blushed. Partly embarrassed, and partly insulted. "Hey, he loves it when I use my hand."

"Ah... Mizore..." Tsukune reached out with his hand as if to stop Mizore, but she simply swatted his hand away. Now all ears were turned to the fighting girls.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt your feelings. After all, not everyone is used to being so cold. Did you know that cold fingers are a major turn off in most men?" Kurumu didn't know if that was actually true, but her mom told her so that must be true.

Mizore's mouth went agape. She looked to Tsukune, a seriousness in her eyes that made the boy a tad nervous. "W-What is it?" He asked.

"Is it true... that my cold fingers are a turn off?" She demanded an answer, scooting her face close to Tsukune's.

"W-Well, it was hard to get used to at first. I'm fine now though." He hadn't wanted to answer truthfully, but he loved Mizore first and foremost and her feelings came before anything else. Besides, he _had_ gotten used to it.

"So... you like it then?" She asked to clarify.

Tsukune smiled despite feeling a lot of eyes staring at him. "Yep."

"Oh my..." Nekonome could be heard from the front of the classroom. "Children these days mature so quickly..."

"See?" Mizore replied with a cool tone. "He does like it! And what about you? Have you ever wrapped his fingers around his..." Mizore, despite her ability to remain calm, could not bring herself to say that word. Mainly because while in bed with Tsukune, she likes to talk a little dirty and saying it in public would be a little too much for her libido.

At this point Kurumu sighed. "Sadly, no. It's embarrassing too cuz he fingered me so well the other day." Kurumu tilted her head in thought, remembering that day. She let out a breathy sigh that made everyone in the room blush.

"U-Ummm... I think it's time for class to start." Nekonome interrupted, feeling her body flush at where the conversation was heading. "So now t-today we will..."

"Well that was certainly interesting." Tsukune commented to Ichigo as the group walked to lunch.

"No kidding?" Ichigo's face still burned a little at such an embarrassing conversation, especially since he'd been too shocked to say anything. Sometimes he really wondered what went on through that girl's brain.

"Yeah, you were so shocked that your mouth was like a fish." Tsukune offered a lopsided grin to which Ichigo replied with a scowl.

"Hey you, where's Moka?" Up ahead, Ichigo saw the familiar figure of a red-headed girl. Kokoa was looking at him with fierce eyes and hands on her hips that said she would not budge until she got an answer.

So he gave her one. "I don't know. She hasn't been to school. You should know that." Ichigo regarded the girl, wondering how could she not know where her sister was.

"I see. I assume you're heading to your club after classes?" Kokoa said it in a way that made it seem like she was planning something.

"Yeah..."

Then she smiled. "Good. It was nice seeing you Kurosaki Ichigo, but you won't be seeing me or Moka for much longer!" Before he could ask what she meant by that, she twirled on her foot and walked away.

This didn't bode well for Ichigo, but he couldn't help but wonder what the girl was planning. Later on during club activities, he would find out why. "What do you mean missing?" Ichigo asked upon finding out their map was gone.

Kurumu shrugged. "I could've sworn I'd put it up there on the wall. I even remember pricking myself with the thumbtack." Kurumu made a disappointed smirk, scratching her head as she did so.

"I rest my case about the half brain comment." Mizore interjected. Ichigo palmed his face as did Tsukune when the girls began arguing once again.

"Who do you think did it?" Ichigo asked Tsukune.

"Don't know. Someone with the keys to the room." Tsukune shrugged. Then they heard snoring and saw Nekonome sleeping peacefully, a rather large bubble coming out of her mouth.

"Or someone who knew the teacher was asleep." Ichigo gestured with his thumb towards the snoozing cat lady person. He shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning against his chair as they wondered what to do next.

"So someone took the map that led to the street slasher's hideout that recently came to Youkai Academy." Tsukune pondered before his eyes widened. "Do you think it was the street slasher himself?"

Ichigo was about to shake his head when Kokoa's words rang in his mind. With an abrupt movement, he left the building. Everyone took a second to wonder what happened, Kurumu being the first to snap out of it and simply follow Ichigo. The rest followed suite. But not in a suit.

Moka honestly didn't know how she got here, but maybe it had to do with Kokoa kicking the door down and dragging her out of the room. Kokoa was definitely stronger than her in her sealed form. But not by much it seemed since the few times she tried to pull away, she'd almost managed to be successful.

"W-What are we doing here Kokoa?" Moka asked as she trudged along, an unwilling prisoner in her little sister's plans for world domination. Or whatever it was she was planning.

Koka offered the other Vampire a toothy grin. "We're going to restore your heart to its previous state. Our race was born in the darkness, and it is through the darkness that you will become the old Moka!"

"B-But why here!" Moka asked, the empty cave echoing with noise despite it being empty. The sound it made was large and reverberating, but extremely quiet at the same time. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Kokoa then pulled out a piece of paper from her skirt pocket. She unfolded it and handed it to Moka. The pink-haired Vampire took a look at it, and saw a red circle around what was supposed to be a hideout, it appeared. She looked to Kokoa for an answer, who said, "There's been a killer on the loose, and supposedly, this is where he is hiding. Our job my dear Sister, is to find him and kill him!" Kokoa was sure this plan would work, even though the Moka now seemed absolutely appalled at the notion.

"Don't worry Sister, I will heal you." The red-head reassured, now beyond the edge of reason. Moka couldn't help but give in and hesitantly followed her. She squeaked when Kokoa found some bars, this hideout being a prison at one point, and tore one off with ease and lobbed it over to Moka. The cold steel felt strange in her hands as she caught on to the meaning behind the gesture.

"I can't Kokoa!" Moka pleaded, her eyes like a doe, wide and innocent. Kokoa hated that look and stood firm.

"I have to do this! This isn't the real you! I want you back to the way you were!" Kokoa replied adamantly. The words ran differently in Moka's ears though. This wasn't the real her? Something tugged at the back of her mind, something strange. She almost felt as if that were true, that this form now was just an illusion, but why? She momentarily grabbed her head, still following Kokoa's back through the dark den. They made a couple of turns, as the noise continued to echo. Suddenly, they caught a fleeting noise. It was like a rippling through the air.

"Hide behind the corner!" Kokoa stated, her bat that she always carried already transforming into her favored choice of weapon: A spiked bat.

Moka hefted the steel bar, and despite having good eyesight in the dark like all Vampires did, she still couldn't help but feel nervous in this place where there was no light. She saw a figure approaching and before her mind knew what she was doing, she hefted the weapon...

... and slammed it into Ichigo's face.

Ichigo simply stood there. He hadn't really expected that to happen when he felt Moka's energy around the corner. Needless to say, his eye was twitching rather violently.

"What was that?" He said as he rubbed his nose after Moka pulled the bar away.

"I'm sorry Ichigo! Did I hurt you?" She looked worried for him, and Ichigo simply rubbed his nose once and told her he was fine. Moka put her hand to her heart, breathing a sigh of relief as she said, "I'm glad."

"Really Moka? After all we've been through, do you really think he'd get hurt by that?" Kurumu came bounding around the corner, as well as Tsukune, Mizore.

"Well..." She offered a smile, but then staring at Ichigo she felt some of her shame return to her. She couldn't look at him directly in the eyes. This was something Ichigo picked up as Moka turned away, opting to talk to the others.

"So what are you guys doing here?" She asked Mizore and the others.

The snow girl replied first. "Well, we kind of just followed Ichigo actually." Moka's smile nearly slipped. That would mean she would have to face him if she wanted an answer. Somehow, she felt like that question suddenly wasn't too important.

"It's because _someone_ took our map." He said with a tone that made the person at fault realize they were caught.

"Eh heh... well..." Kokoa rubbed the back of her head before she shook it, not understanding why she felt nervous at being caught. She shouldn't be apologetic! She did what she had to do.

"Well!" She said in a firmer tone. "I wanted my Sister back the way she was. The only way to do that, was to bring her to the darkest place in the Academy. Since this was a dungeon of sorts, I figured I could bring back Sister by killing those responsible for the murders."

"So _you_ took the map!" Kurumu pointed to the red-head. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to draw that?"

"I'm surprised she was able to use it to find this place." Mizore quipped with a side remark.

"Hey, my map was perfectly detailed!" She pouted. "I even drew the trees and all!"

The boys sweatdropped. Something told them these little arguments were going to be more common than they would like.

Kokoa's eye twitched. "Are they always like this?" She asked Ichigo.

"Only just recently." He said with an off-grin. He didn't know whether to find it amusing or annoying. Mayhaps both.

Kokoa sighed, clearly choosing to be annoyed before she felt a presence behind her. She turned around in time to see an axe falling down that would've cleaved her in half had she not moved away in time. In landed, cleaving the ground below her and taking away a chunk of dirt.

"That's a Minotaur." Mizore said. The beast was large with muscles as strong as steel chords. It let out an animal-like snort from it's large, ringed nose. And standing at an impressive seven feet, it would've made any other monster scared.

"You trespass?" Its voice rumbled in the cavern.

"Yes! We are here to defeat you and those that have trespassed onto these school grounds! We will defeat and kill you!" Kokoa stated proudly and with sincerity. The Minotaur snorted, it's long ears quirking up in amusement at the small being.

"I see." Was all it said before it raised its axe once more to bring it down on the girl. To her credit, Kokoa was quite tough, bringing her own mace to block it. The earth moved with their combined strength, the Minotaur impressed at the feat of strength. It was, however, stronger, especially since Kokoa hadn't called on any of her Vampiric powers. That was also another problem for her, they only came out when she was truly angry. She hadn't yet developed her powers as Moka had done at her age.

That's when Ichigo stepped in. With one finger, he pushed back the Minotaur's weapon even after it began using all its strength. It grunted, straining against Ichigo's power. It failed and Ichigo simply plucked the weapon from its hands. He tossed it to the ground, the blade embedding itself into the dirt. The creature snorted as it curled its large fingers over the wrist of its other hand, its wrist hurting.

"Show-off." Kokoa stated despite being rescued. Though in truth, it had awed her to see him only use a single finger to thwart an attack. What was this guy's skin made of?

"Yeah, but things like that kind of turn me on." Kurumu said, grinning towards Ichigo as his ears reddened. Ichigo shook his head, partly exasperated, partly amused. How did she have the energy to always act like that?

The Minotaur didn't seem quite as amused as it stomped its hoofed foot, anger clouding its mind. Like a bull on a rampage, it let out a howl and a snort and charged at the group. Ichigo noticed this and simply lowered his body so that his elbow was level with the monster's stomach. The monster ran right into the attack, spit flying as it let out a wheeze just before collapsing to the ground. It went unconscious shortly thereafter.

"You really do make everything look easy. Sometimes I wonder how you got this strong." Tsukune said, not really meaning anything of it. He was just curious. But to Moka, it made her ponder as to what kind of creature he was. Granted, she could smell the human side of him, it was a strong aroma that sometimes got her insides all jumbled up. But the taste, while it was still human, always had a strange power to it. This power was, it seemed, was highly nutritious since she didn't need as much of his blood anymore. But when she craved it, boy did she crave it.

She shook her head, staving off the desire that was manifesting in her heart. No, what truly intrigued her was his power. He hadn't really explained who he was, and she wanted to find out. Maybe if he told her, her other side would be appeased. That was what really bothered her Inner Self, being left in the dark. She couldn't really be sure of it, but Moka was sure that Ichigo had told Kurumu the truth about who he was. Moka wanted to know, but was afraid that she'd lost any chance with him. The memory of his darkening eyes was still fresh in her memories, a persistent reminder that she'd done something that Ichigo would potentially never forgive her for.

Ichigo went with a simple reply, which was the truth coincidentally. Just not the entire truth. "All my opponents were always stronger than me."

Kokoa tilted her head, confused. "That doesn't make sense. If they were stronger than you, how did you win? Wouldn't that mean you were stronger than all of them?"

The question made Ichigo think. Technically, that was true. He looked at Kokoa and took a moment to seriously answer her question. "From what I've been told, it was my desire to protect my friends that helped me to be stronger, even for a moment so that I could defeat my enemies." He smiled a little as he remembered all the blows he'd taken in order to defend his friends. "I think it's true too. If I didn't have anything worth protecting, I probably would never have achieved this kind of power." He clutched his hand, feeling the powerful reiatsu flowing through him. "That's how I was able to defeat people stronger than me."

"And there you have it, the source of Ichigo's power!" Kurumu said, concluding Ichigo's little speech. Mizore and Tsukune felt the desire to clap, and so they did. Strangely, Kurumu was the one that bowed even though the topic had been about Ichigo.

Kokoa's eyebrow twitched. "You guys are so weird."

Little did they know they were being watched. Skittering across the ground of dungeon was something that could only be described as an eye on three spider-like legs. It stared at the group and their interactions. The man behind the operations wore a grim look as he saw his lackeys taken out so easily. The other one had run away at seeing his companion defeated so easily. When he had seen the girls wandering, he had come up with a solution of taking them hostage in the event that things went terrible. Or straight out kill them, that was always a possibility as well.

Then this Ichigo seemingly came out of nowhere and single-handedly, no, single-fingeredly defeated his tough companion. He honestly had not seen someone so strong. He took a whiff of his cigarette, exhaling the smoke with practiced eased. His narrow eyes shrunk in contemplation. But that power. If he could touch Ichigo, he could become invincible. Such a strong frame with greater power behind it. Nothing could stop him! He could conduct countless robberies in the human world and never get caught! He grinned sadistically as he called his remaining lackey, hopefully to formulate a plan that will get him said power.

"Not that I don't enjoy being in a dark, dank place like this... but are we lost?" Kurumu spoke up, voicing everyone's concern. They all stopped to look around. Ichig could've sworn he'd seen that cell before. Then again, they all looked pretty much the same. Six vertical bars evenly spaced to prevent escape and a bed. Well, sometimes there was a bed. Other times there was just dried blood. That made him grimace a little, but he wasn't all that surprised.

"I think we are." Tsukune replied. "Perhaps we should split up?"

something nagged with Kurumu, telling her that it would be a bad idea to do so. "I dunno. What if there's a surprise attack?"

Mizore raised an eyebrow. "You don't think we're strong enough to handle whatever comes our way?"

Kurumu pouted at the cold response. "Hey, I'm just worried for everyone is all." She crossed her arms, looking annoyed.

Ichigo noticed the rising tension. It was the cave. Even if there was no danger, it smelled like death. Maybe it was starting to get on everyone's nerves. "I think we'll be fine if we split up into groups of two."

Kurumu still didn't feel like it was a smart choice, but she decided to go with it. The group split into obvious groups. Mizore with Tsukune. Ichigo with Kurumu and Moka. Yukari with Kokoa.

It was this action that had been desired for. The leader took out his cigarette and asked Kumucchi, his remaining partner, to make a distraction. He gestured towards the Shikigami that was relaying the position of the brown-haired boy and his girlfriend, and followed it. The timing couldn't have been anymore perfect as they were ambushed. Kumucchi released his transformation, his back expanding and morphing to the abdomen of a spider as four more arms protruded from his rib cage.

However, this wasn't to say Mizore and Tsukune weren't prepared. Or at least Mizore. Tsukune didn't have his badge with him, not expecting anything interesting to happen. He had to rely on Mizore, which angered him a little.

"I take it you're the Phantom Murderers that have been scaring everyone lately." Mizore's transformation released, her eyes turning into claws of ice as the air around her steadily began to cool. Frost began to form near her feet as she turned an icy glare towards her opponents.

"Phantom Murders? Give me a break. We're professional thieves." The leader decided to explain while grinning inwards at the possibility of controlling such a great ability. "Though, we did get a little bloody with our last job." He shrugged. "Not that it matters, I'm going to take your ability and dispose of all of you."

Mizore quickly blocked an incoming jab. Then she realized the man wasn't particularly strong. She figured that the other one, the Tsuchigumo, was the real leader. She pushed backwards with her claws and slashed at the man, only to see him evade her attack easily and move behind her. She turned to try and block a swipe to the back of her head. She succeeded, but it only helped with her capture. The Tsuchigumo ran towards the Snow Girl, whose back was now turned towards him, and used all his hands to grasp her arms and legs.

"I saw that look in your eyes. You thought I was weak?" The leader blew some smoke into Mizore's face as the girl struggled against the spider's grip. "I'm actually the leader did you know? Not that it matters since you will die anyway." Mizore saw that bent grin on his face as his hand reached for her face. For a brief moment, she felt light, like air had been taking from her lungs. What really happened shocked her to the core.

"H-How?" Mizore stared at a mirror-image of herself. Granted, her other self was wearing a vest and leather pants, but it was nonetheless a perfect replica of her.

"I'm a doppleganger." He explained with obvious joy. "My race is not particularly strong in battle, so we have the ability to copy our opponent's looks, personality and most of all, their power. In that way, we can become just as strong. And since I know almost every type of martial arts out there, you never stood a chance at winning." He grinned as he waved his newly formed ice claws around.

"Kinda clunky, but so deadly." He touched the wall as he poured Youki into it. The resulet was the wall being encased in ice. "This looks very useful." The joy slipped from his face as he turned a serious eye to Mizore. "It's time for you to die."

The leader cocked back his claw, forming it into a blade. Mizore knew what was coming, and knew she had to time it right. The man lunged a second too late as a barrier of ice formed between Mizore and the blade. Mizore then summoned as much Youki as she could quickly and commanded it to freeze the Tsuchigumo's arms. The creature screeched with insect-like hisses as its hands began breaking and falling apart. In the narrow confine of the dungeon, the Doppleganger would have to break through the ice in order to get to her. She grinned smugly as she ran, hoping to run into the others and get help.

"Dammit!" The leader hissed as he looked around for the boy. He turned and saw that he was long gone. "You let them escape!" He yelled angrily at his partner in crime only to see him collapsed and struggling to stay conscious. Mercifully, he wasn't going to die of blood loss since the blood in the appendages was frozen. The leader clicked his tongue, leaving behind the useless monster and chased after the boy. The powerless boy would be his best bet.

X

They had explored in awkward silence until they felt a cold Youki nearby. "You think Mizore's alright?" Kurumu asked as the trio quickened their pace.

Almost as soon as she said that, the Youki multiplied into three. Strangely, two of them felt like they belonged to Mizore. "Something's not right. We need to help." Ichigo stated, Kurumu readily agreeing as Moka fell into step behind them. For the moment, she was forgotten and she was happy about that.

They encountered Tsukune along the way. He was gasping and calling out to them. "They got her! They're going to kill her, you need to help her!" His eyes were pleading and everything about him screamed that Mizore was in trouble. Only, something was strange with his words. Had they not been so eager to help, they would've noticed that he never once mentioned the girl's name.

"Where is she?" Ichigo asked. Tsukune's face was cast-down, so Ichigo could not see the devious grin.

"Just kidding." Suddenly 'Tsukune' leapt up and grabbed Ichigo's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo yelled as he moved the boy's hand away from his face. Then he stared, stunned.

"Two Ichigo's?" Kurumu's jaw slackened. Then she pinched herself. "Hmmm. Doesn't seem like one of _those_ dreams." She muttered to herself. But Ichigo heard.

"Do I want to know?" Ichigo asked while he stared at his replica, moving his hand towards Zangetsu.

He soon found himself blocking a powerful blow. Had it not been from the many battles he'd fought, the blow would've landed. Even so, it shocked him at how powerful it'd been. His hand was currently holding his coy's elbow. Then the copy actually _Shunpo'd_ backwards, something that made his insides churn.

"Amazing. You're even stronger than I predicted." The man then realized that the energy held wasn't Youki, but something else entirely. "Just what exactly are you?" The man grinned like a child that had landed a great haul during Halloween. He flexed his muscles and turned around, actually stretching.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo demanded as his eyes narrowed. He finally had Zangetsu in hand, ready to attack or defend.

"Simple. I'm a Doppleganger. I can copy anyone's abilities, no matter what they are." The man exhaled, trying to get a grip on this strange energy. It was like a torrent, waving and crashing inside his body. He was surprised this boy could handle such energy.

"And you know what they say about Dopplegangers." The leader Shunpo'd right in front of Ichigo with a dire look. "When you meet yours, you die."

A loud, thunderous noise rang out as wind kicked up. Kurumu was knocked backwards, but thankfully landed on her feet. Or at the very least, the wall since the blows Ichigo and this man were exchanging were out of this world, like they always were with Ichigo. The sheer pressure from the attacks allowed her to stay parallel to the ground with her feet firm against the wall. But it was this amount of power that actually began causing the dungeon to collapse. The groaning rock and steel above them moaned as if in agony that its insides were being torn apart. Rocks began falling and something told Kurumu that everyone needed to leave before something terrible happened. She momentarily stopped to haul Moka, who didn't seem like she wanted to move any time soon. She had that bloodthirsty look... literally. Kurumu shook her head. How could anyone be turned on by blood?

"My, you're able to keep up with me despite me knowing almost every known martial arts there is. You must have a lot of experience under your belt." The leader sounded arrogant, confident that he could beat some brat even if he was powerful.

"I've fought opponents many times tougher." Ichigo shot back, his footing allowing him to side-stepped a punch to the face. Ichigo saw a brief opportunity and sent his blade towards the man's chest. It connected, but only briefly since a Shunpo allowed the man to escape.

"Phew, that was too close." The man noticed the rip in his shirt. "Man, and this was my favorite one."

Both fighters ignored the falling rocks and steel beams. Instead, they looked intently at one another. One wanted nothing more than to kill his opponent. The other wondered if his friends were out of his cave so that he could go full-out.

"Ah, it seems I've finally gotten a bead on your powers." The man lifted a hand. "Let's see..."

Reiatsu, actually Reiatsu coiled around the man's hand. Blue-ish white energy formed around his arm like a tornado before the man brought it down. And it was powerful. Ichigo slanted Zangetsu downwards, deciding to take the blow rather than counter with his own Getsuga. He struggled for a bit as he was pushed backwards. The seemingly endless power continued to push him back for another few seconds before it died out. Now the dungeon was fully collapsing as despite Ichigo's best efforts to absorb the blow, it had managed to stress the dungeon past its breaking point.

"Damn." Ichigo cursed, hoping with all hope that everyone had already made it out safely. Once the brightness of the attack died down, Ichigo noticed something. The man was straining, coughing. At first he didn't know why, but then it occurred to him that the man was still alive. Unlike Ichigo, whom had at least died five times, this man had never experienced death and thus his soul was still attached to his body. And his body couldn't handle the overwhelming power, especially since it wasn't the Youki it was normally used to.

"Too... much..." He groaned, clutching his head as an agonizing throb pounded away at his head. Ichigo briefly remembered how Reiatsu affected people as he remembered Aizen. Too much simply wipes them away from existence. At the very least, damages them severely. That's why the Captain's always wore those seals, to prevent such things from happening.

"Keep attacking me." Ichigo yelled out to the man.

"W...What?" The man struggled to say, confused as to why the boy wanted to be attacked.

"Keep attacking me with the attack you just used. Otherwise you're going to disappear." The boy's serious tone and grim look made him pause in thought. Should he trust this boy? But as the pain grew to almost unbearable, he decided it was his only choice.

He raised both arms and summoned massive amounts of energy. He screamed as he began releasing Getsuga after Getsuga. The blinding light engulfed the dungeon, erasing any possible shadow could've formed with its brightness. Ichigo still took on all the attacks. Briefly he grinned as his muscles actually began to strain. So this was what it was like to be on the receiving end of a Getsuga Tenshou. It was certainly a frightening ordeal.

Then the dungeon collapsed.

X

"Barely made it out huh?" Kurumu said as a couple of large boulders rolled in front of her before slowing to a stop. The group simply loitered around, waiting for Ichigo to pop out at any moment.

"So, what made you decide to rescue him?" Kurumu asked, deciding to kill time even as the dungeon continued collapsing inwards.

"I didn't want someone's death on my conscious." Mizore looked at the Tsuchigumo that was now starting to bleed. Mercifully she froze the wound as a make-shift first aid. Still, she actually just wanted to beat the crap out of him. She hadn't told Tsukune, but the monster had actually tried to grope her a little.

"Makes sense." Kurumu nodded even as she sensed the scorn in Mizore only other women could feel. She turned away briefly and pointed towards the rubble that was moving. "Hey, I think he's coming out now."

Then Kurumu heard a thunk and smiled, knowing that Mizore had kicked him in the head. Ichigo came out with the body slung over his shoulders. "I guess that settles that huh?" Kurumu hopped up to Ichigo gingerly.

"I guess so." Ichigo sighed with relief, thankful that the transformation only lasted as long as the man was conscious. He honestly had no idea how they would've been able to handle it if he could stay like that permanently. Granted, Ichigo could beat him up every time, but he could just escape and wreak havoc somewhere else.

After the incident was put the rest, the Newspaper Group was able to print out their first newspaper of the semester, effectively making them popular once more. Though, with so many guys staring at the girls, Ichigo wondered if that was the only reason they were popular.


	24. Growing

**I have a question. Moka needs blood, Tsukune's blood, to sustain herself since she's a Vampire and all Vampires need blood? Yes? Yes. Well, we never see Kokoa drink any blood. How does she live?**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ichigo walked by himself, one of the few times he was ever alone. Not that he didn't love Kurumu or mind his friends, but at heart, he was always kind of a wanderer. Not a loner, just a wanderer. While he had a sharp mind on the battlefield, he did his best thinking when he was by himself.

Consequently, he was thinking about his plight with Moka. The girl was obviously scared of him, or at least, that was what he assumed. Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through untamed hair. It was relatively quiet since it was late in the evening and not many students lingered around. Only the nocturnal ones did as sometimes there were some species that HAD to take nighttime classes for obvious reasons. Another sigh escaped him as only the soft sound of his feet hitting the soft dirt could be heard. At the moment he wished for a breeze, something to cool him off. He was getting worked up, trying to find a way to deal with Moka. He felt bad for threatening her, and honestly was surprised he had done such a thing. That and he wasn't sure how long Moka could survive without feeding, she was starting to look rather pale... or at least, paler. Her eyes would occasionally go unfocused, making it look like she was daydreaming.

He stopped for a moment. He could head over to her apartment. Granted, if the woman in charge of the female dorms spotted him, he would be in a pot of hot water... literally since there were rumors she would eat any male that tried to get too close to the dorms. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. But if his time at Youkai Academy had taught him anything, it was to never rule out any possibility. He took a detour, not heading back to his room. The curfew still wasn't in effect. Technically he still _could_ visit. He grumbled to himself, wondering not for the first time how he had gotten into such a predicament. Two girlfriends huh? He wondered what his past himself would've thought of him.

After a few minutes of silence and a quick Shunpo, he was there. The dorm didn't look any different than the males except for a sign that said "Female Dorms." Of course, appearances _can_ be deceiving after all as Ichigo found that out after opening the door. He blinked as he stared at some of the more scantily clad girls that were walking around the gathering hall of the place.

Ichigo coughed, fighting to stay composed. "Does anyone know where Moka's room is?" His voice was edgy, and his body was fighting the nervous tension forming in his stomach. Thankfully it didn't cause much of a ruckus as one girl kindly pointed where Moka's room was... and then pinched Ichigo in the butt just as he walked past her. That caused Ichigo to almost sprint out of the area, heading directly for the stairs and into the actual 'rooms' part of the complex. He sighed, glad that part was over with. He hadn't forgotten about that fanclub of his. They had stopped for the most part since he was now with Kurumu... and Moka. But every now and then something like this would happen with one of the more 'truer' members of the club. He was pretty sure Kurumu had her own club as well, but he'd already beaten down anyone who'd tried something funny with her so they were not a problem.

After the soreness from his butt cheek went away, he looked at the room numbers presented at the side of every door. Finally he reached the room where Moka stayed at and knocked on it. There was a slight shuffling inside before the door unlocked.

Moka hadn't been expecting Ichigo... not that she'd been expecting anyone at all. So when she saw him she nearly dropped her tomato juice. Luckily she didn't since at the moment, that was the only lifeline she had. Now that Ichigo was here however, a surge ran through her body as an intense hunger filled her. Then, much to her dismay and embarrassment, she crushed the held drink that had sustained her for so long.

"Ah daaa-ng it..." Ichigo blinked. That was the closest she'd gotten to swearing since Yukari's experiment. He saw Moka bite her lip, clearly trying to save face. He scratched his head, noticing the red stains all over her shirt and shorts. He felt bad and began to panic when Moka lowered her head, a rather depressing aura surrounding her.

"Uh, hey, mind if we talk?" He asked, hoping to redirect her attention. It worked, stopping what could've been a disaster.

"Let me freshen up first." She said, her tone sounding defeated. Moka's room was slightly bigger. I guess it made sense considering who her father was. He wasn't too surprised when her room was nicely scented, with candles neatly placed everywhere. Ichigo sat down at the round table in the middle of the room. He noticed that there were a bunch of herbs on the counter. He wondered what they were and briefly picked up a few and examined them. He put them down quickly when he heard Moka returning.

The Vampire sat down. Ichigo noted that her body seemed to be shaky. "Is everything alright?" He asked and almost wanted to slap himself on the forehead. Moka grinned at that, but it disappeared rather quickly.

"I'm just... hungry." She said the last word with a quick exhale, almost as if she wanted the word out of sight and out of mind. And Ichigo knew what she meant by that. He unconsciously rubbed his neck. It had felt great not being bitten, but since he really was the only one who could provide her sustenance—not including Tsukune—he almost felt obligated to let her feed. Especially after the incident where he threatened her.

"I didn't mean to get so mad at you." He finally let out, not liking the awkward silence between them. That and it was beginning to eat at him.

Moka shook her head. "No, you had every right to be mad at me. I was threatening someone you loved. I shouldn't have done that."

Ichigo's stare softened a little. "But it wasn't you."

Moka reached out with her hand, grabbing one of the bundles of herbs. "It was. I've been communicating with my inner self more frequently and... I could've stopped her."

Ichigo understood the words that were left unsaid. The girl before her _could've_ stopped her inner side from rampaging, but somewhere along the line, both the inner and outter had agreed on something. And that something had caused Ichigo to turn on them.

Ichigo leaned back, feeling like he had taken a blow that had knocked the wind out of him. So both Moka's had wanted Kurumu out of the way? Ichigo wondered how he should deal with that. It wasn't something he could just unforget now that Moka had admitted it. A headache was forming and he tried to alleviate it via massage to the temples.

Moka noticed this and felt herself shrink away as she continued to play her herbs. There was no way he could forgive her right? Maybe he finally came to say he didn't want her anymore. That broke her heart a little, but she stifled it, knowing Ichigo had every right to do so. After all, how could anyone forgive someone that had tried to harm their loved ones? Her hand moved to her Rosario and that ever widening crack. She rubbed it, a habit she'd developed recently. It was as if she was trying to seek guidance from her inner self. But today, that part of her was silent, dormant and observing.

Ichigo was at a loss. He had come here to make amends only to find a truth he didn't want to know. What sucked is that now he felt he couldn't trust Moka anymore. What if she tried harming Kurumu again? He knew he would protect Kurumu, that much was obvious. But would he be able to defeat Moka if it came down to it? Permanently? He shook his head, feeling like this was going to a place that was too dark for him. Then, a light went off in his head.

"Why don't you try apologizing to Kurumu?" He offered. He saw Moka's eyes look slightly hopeful as she replied.

"Would that really work?" She hung her head, whispering, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Ichigo scratched his head. It really was hard to let this go. He was frustrated with her and felt like he couldn't trust her. But Ichigo, despite his ruffian attitude and blunt personality, was somewhat of an optimist. Hell, he would even protect his enemies from time to time if he deemed it unfair. He mustered all the sincerity he could. After all, he didn't want to half-ass it. He hated people that did that.

"Yes, I forgive you." He looked into her eyes, intent on proving it with his gaze. It worked, and even made Moka smile a little.

"Thank you." She lifted up her head. "I think I will apologize to her." She sighed a little, her head leaning to side. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Ichigo thought about it. Knowing Kurumu, she probably would. She would probably say it was water under the bridge or something. She was... too bubbly to stay mad. A picture of a chibi Kurumu popped into his head, literally bubbles surrounding her as she grinned.

"What's with that look?" Moka asked when he saw Ichigo's serious look turn flat.

"Nothing." He looked to the side, not meeting her gaze. "Just a random thought."

"Oh." Moka didn't press. Besides, all seemed to be fine now. "I guess you'll be leaving now?"

In truth, she didn't want to Ichigo to leave. She hoped he would stay.

"Yes, I have to do my homework still. Plus we still have to write the article for the newspaper." He looked at her. "You're going to be there tomorrow right?"

Moka paused before nodding quickly. "Yes! I will be there!"

Ichigo gave the tiniest of smiles. "Good. See you tomorrow."

X

Kurumu's mouth was open. Moka was apologizing to her? Even if this _was_ the outter side, she was surprised her pride would let her do that. She gave the pink-haired girl a puzzled look, scanning her face as Kurumu saw a look of hope in the Vampire's eyes.

Kurumu let out a breath and waved away the incident. "Eh, it's all water under the bridge."

"Really?" Moka's eyes seemed to glimmer hopefully as Kurumu grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Then she sighed dreamily, "Besides, Ichigo looked so manly protecting me. If the situation hadn't been so serious afterwards we probably would've made love a thousand times."

Moka blushed at that. "That many times?"

Kurumu grinned mischievously. "Maybe more, you never know right?"

Moka averted her gaze, the images in her head becoming dirtier and dirtier. "I suppose so." Then her gaze became distant. "Sounds wonderful."

Kurumu stared at the girl, her look one of surprise. "So even the prestigious Moka has dirty thoughts."

Moka, ashamed at being cause red-handed, tried to defend herself. Kurumu lifted up a hand, stopping the girl mid-sentence. "I won't judge. I have them all the time." Then she sighed, muttering to herself, "Great, now I want to do it now."

"What was that?" Moka asked, not quite catching that last sentence.

"Nothing." She quickly changed the subject and asked, "So, ready to head to the Newspaper Club? We need to start on our next edition."

Moka nodded, feeling her spirits lift as she walked with the Succubus to the Newspaper Club.

X

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little anxious. He was wondering if Moka had done what she'd said she'd do. He wasn't one to show his nervousness, but everyone could tell something was up with him with the way his eyes kept darting towards the door. Especially Tsukune and Mizore, the former taking notes in his pad.

"You misspelled that word." Mizore pointed to where Tsukune's writing had gone wrong, being thanked by the boy afterwards. She had long since given up on trying to get rid of it. No matter where it was thrown, hidden, destroyed, burned, or committed to any other form of destruction; it would always come back. _Always_.

Ichigo's nervous habit was to tap his foot. Depending how nervous he was would be the speed at which he would tap. Right now, it was roughly at an easy-going pace, which probably meant he was more preoccupied than worried. He finally decided to focus on his work, but when the door opened, his head immediately whipped around.

He let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. His two girlfriends, as strange as that was to him, came inside talking calmly and actually seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Ichigo slumped back in his chair, wondering why he'd been so nervous. Kurumu wasn't one to hold a grudge... unless it pertained to sweets or him.

"Ichigo!"

*Whump* *Tilt* *Thunk*

The chair Ichigo had been sitting in had tilted and, not handling the weight and momentum of Kurumu's sudden glomp, fell. Now both were sprawled on the floor with Kurumu's ever womanly body against Ichigo's.

"Oh... hey... we're halfway there." She commented surly, Ichigo somewhat annoyed despite the fact that he too noticed that.

"You know, there _are_ people here." Kokoa commented after entering the room. Yukari followed closely behind her, somewhat mesmerized by the scene in front of her.

However, Mizore spoke up and countered her statement. "Yeah, but we don't mind."

"Wow, you _are_ kinky." Kurumu stated, slightly surprised. Mizore shrugged despite everyone else blushing a little.

Moka was thinking about how much she wished she could express her affections like that. If it wasn't her own embarrassment of such overt actions, it was her inner telling her that such things were above them. It was ironic though since though it was fuzzy, she could vaguely remember how when her inner had fought Ichigo's darker side, her inner had been turned on as well and nearly reverted to baser instincts of primal desire. Well, she wouldn't dare tell her that. She got the feeling it wouldn't end well despite neither one of them being able to physically do anything about it. Still she didn't want to chance it.

Soon, Kurumu got off Ichigo. The incident was put in the back of everyone's minds... for the most part. Kurumu hadn't exactly been joking per se, but she wouldn't tell Ichigo that. He would get way too flustered. Still, her heart was beating rapidly. Despite taking so long to accomplish her goal, she'd finally gotten a B. Not only that, it was a B+! Of course, now her brain hurt. A lot.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked, noticing how Kurumu stopped in the middle of her cooking column mid-writing, bracing her head with her hands.

"Yeah. I'm just not really sure I needed to know Japan's Edo Era." Her lips twisted into a wry grimace. Then she perked up, sitting up straight as something seemed to have crossed her mind that made her happy.

Ichigo only shook his head. Sometimes he wished he could read her mind, just to see what it was like inside her head.

"Hi everyone!" Everyone turned towards the door, surprised to see Ruby standing there. She looked at them with a smiling face and the group greeted her enthusiastically. Yukari was especially ecstatic as she went to give the older witch a hug.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Kurumu was the first to speak up.

"The chairman said I could be assistant advisor of the Newspaper Group if I really wanted to." She put her hand on one of the newspapers on the table and said, "So if you don't mind having me..."

"We'd love to have you around." Kurumu said, glad the newspaper group finally had more members.

"I'm glad!" Ruby said relieved before she gave a sideways glance towards Ichigo. "If you need anything, just order me and I'll do it."

Ichigo hadn't really caught that since he was actually focused on what to write next. But practically everyone else in the room knew. They all thought, _she's the advisor and she wants to be ordered around?_

That being said, everyone finally returned to work. It wasn't until a couple of minutes passed by that Ichigo noticed out of the corner of his eye that while everyone had something to do, Kokoa didn't. The girl simply hovered, reading what everyone was writing. Though, she did avoid Kurumu's section. Obviously the young Vampire was still angry at Kurumu for whatever reason. He didn't really care as long as she didn't do anything. However, when she hovered over Tsukune's section, she fell into an array of complaints and was utterly disgruntled by something.

"What! How come Sister didn't make the headlines!" The girl fumed.

"Because she didn't do much..." Mizore stated flatly.

"That doesn't matter, she could've easily handled those monsters!"

"But she didn't." Kurumu chimed in.

Kokoa gritted her teeth. Moka decided to placate her sister. "Now now Kokoa-chan. It's alright; it doesn't really matter as long as the paper sells." The reasoning was lost on her sister though, as she continued fuming.

Yukari rubbed her chin before eagerly pointing out, "Hey, I think she's just jealous that she doesn't get to write anything."

Kokoa paused, staring daggers at the young witch. "What did you say?" She demanded, not fazing Yukari in the slightest bit.

Yukari put on her 'instructor' glasses and began to explain. "I think the reason you're here so often even though you can't put up with Ichigo or Kurumu is because secretly you want to be a member of our prestigious group!" The girl nodded to herself, pleased at making such a wonderful theory that was undoubtedly correct.

Before Kokoa could retort, Moka interrupted. "Is this true Kokoa-chan? All you had to do was ask you know."

Again, Kokoa tried to defend herself, but now it was Kurumu that stole the stage. "Yeah, we would've gladly given you a membership card!"

Kokoa paused, making sure no one else was going to speak. When it didn't seem like it, she began to speak...

Only to be cut-off by Mizore. "I actually made a membership card for you already." Mizore pulled it out of her skirt's pocket and handed it over to Kokoa. The girl, still annoyed, took it and checked it out. She was utterly aghast when somehow, Mizore had taken a picture of her the first time she'd met Ichigo and Tsukune. However, that picture wasn't very innocent. It showed Kokoa licking Tsukune's bloody cheek, from when he'd been bitten by that dog-creature, with a look of delight.

"You were there?" Tsukune felt himself pale, wondering if he'd have to explain himself.

"No need to worry, I was there the entire time so I saw everything." She plucked the lollipop from her lips and pointed it at Tsukune. "I'm surprised that you didn't tell me though."

Tsukune scratched his head, looking nervous. "I didn't really feel the need to."

Mizore stared at her boyfriend deeply, seemingly trying to penetrate his mind with her gaze. Then she pulled back, her face less serious now as she said, "Well, as long as you didn't enjoy it that's fine."

"I wouldn't. I'm not a lolicon you know." Tsukune sighed with relief. Mizore simply nodded, accepting his word.

The center of attention was then shifted back to Kokoa. The girl was still blushing, yet angry at the same time. The membership in her hands was crushed, a stain upon her Vampire pride that had to be destroyed.

"I still never said I wanted to join." She said vehemently. Ichigo, during this time, was so relieved that Moka and Kurumu were getting along that he actually decided to join in.

"I'm sure you did. That's the only reason to be in a newspaper room when you have nothing to do there." Ichigo surmised Kokoa's intentions. However, this drew an unexpected reaction from the young girl.

"You guys are so mean!" She ran out, nearly in tears. Ichigo blinked, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Wow, never thought you had it in you." Mizore commented.

"That's not..." Ichigo blinked, sighing with aggravation. Great, the _one_ time he decides to poke fun of someone, it turns out worse than he could possibly imagine.

Kurumu patted him on the arm when he slouched into a depression.

X

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Kokoa muttered to herself, sniffling as she did so. She wiped away the 'water' that came out of her eyes. She was _not_ crying. The little Vampire kicked the tile off the rooftop she was on. In truth, maybe, possibly, with the slightest chances of chances, she _had_ wanted to hang out with them.

But they didn't have to be so mean about it! Especially Ichigo! She shook her head. No, why should Ichigo be any different? In fact, he was probably the worst one of the group! If her Vampire pride had allowed it, she would've spit. But she did have it, so she resorted to mumbling to herself instead.

"Who needs a club anyway. There's no reason for it." She tried to convince herself. Then she thought back to when they were in the dungeon. "They _were_ pretty cool back then though." Kokoa closed her eyes, thinking deeply when a voice rang out from behind her.

"Seriously though, is there actually a reason you can't join us?" Kokoa turned around to see Yukari, of all people, standing there with a stern look on her face.

Kokoa didn't even want to acknowledge the relief she felt in her heart that someone had come for her. Instead, she told Yukari to go away.

"I can't do that. A senior has to listen to the problems of her junior!" Yukari said with a hint of pride that she was obviously a higher grade than the proud Vampire.

This was not lost on Kokoa, who immediately confronted Yukari. "Wait, who's the senior here?"

"I am! I'm a second year while you're only a first year." Yukari grinned cheekily.

"Ha, but I'm older than you are!" Kokoa countered.

"But I'm still the senior since those are the school rules." Yukari's grin did not let up, further infuriating the red-head. Feeling prideful, Yukari stuck out her non-existent chest and continued, "So now as your senior, I will be listening to all your problems and..."

Yukari turned to see Kokoa already walking away.

"What are you doing!" Kokoa grunted when Yukari latched herself to her waist. "How annoying!"

"Stop bugging me! I have to find out a way to get closer to Moka." And maybe to Ichigo, but she kept that part to herself.

"Inferiority complex huh?" Yukari said, making Kokoa paused and turn to look at the young witch.

"What?"

Yukari's voice took on a humorless tone. She was being genuine and this was not lost on the Vampire. "I, like Kokoa-san, love Moka-san." Then the girl sighed as she thought about said girl. "She's strong, beautiful, intelligent, and just completely awesome. Being a follower can be a hard job, so I understand."

Kokoa was shocked as her voice dropped an octave. "So you understand now why I can't join the newspaper club until I become stronger. Everyone else was ready to fight... but I wasn't. Instead I was saved. I'm useless and I can't be Sister's sister until I prove myself!"

"I don't want to be left out by my sister." She finally finished.

She turned towards Yukari, knowing her words probably weren't getting through to her. But the moment she turned around she was surprised to find a literal stream of tears flowing out her eyes, so moved was she by Kokoa's speech.

"I totally get it!" Yukari sniffed, the mucus going back into her nose. "I too wish to be seen as a woman by Moka-san!" Then she admitted, "Sometimes I cry a little at night."

"Me too." Kokoa found herself admitting and found herself forming a sense of comradeship with this girl.

Yukari sniffed. "I touch my breasts sometimes to calm myself, but tears flow down again since they're flat."

Kokoa sighed, depressed. "Me too."

Yukari looked up, trying to pep up as much as possible. She slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand as she said, "I got it! Let's team up since we know each other's pain!"

Kokoa agreed.

"But we need a name." Yukari thought aloud.

"Flat assosciation?" Kokoa offered.

Yukari looked aghast. "Such a masochistic name is _not _acceptable!"

In the end, they decided to leave naming their group alone. Instead, they decided to see the club demonstrations that were being hosted today. All sorts of clubs were actively seeking people to join their clubs. The ones that caught their interest though were the ones that involved fighting. These ranged from the Judo club to the Kickboxing club and any in between. Kokoa didn't seem too interested in the groups since they were of a lesser species. That was until Yukari spoke up.

"You know, it is said that Youkai Academy's Martial Arts is of a high level. Even though no one knows it, except probably Mizore, I've seen Tsukune train here too when Ichigo can't train him. I'm surprised they haven't scouted Ichigo." Then she thought to herself. "Maybe they're actually afraid of him?"

Kokoa looked at the girl. For some reason, she felt like the girl had an ulterior motive. "You're not going to recruit me to the Newspaper Club?" She asked.

She was surprised when Yukari shook her head. "We're already a group, so I won't force you." She grinned childishly, but that put Kokoa's worry to ease. Her attention then turned towards the clubs.

"I thought those clubs were just for show. But if they really are high-level..." Her mind went through the possibilities. In the end, she saw no disadvantages and decided to try them out.

"No." The one in charge of the Karate Club said. "Our club is quite harsh and pretty girls like you do not suit this club."

"That's female discrimination!" Yukari shouted angrily.

The guy shook his head. "Before that, you two are still too little."

The sound of stone breaking entered the girls' ears as they turned around. "Wow! Another ten gravestones! Karate Club rocks!" Someone yelled enthusiastically.

Kokoa became agitated with this man's demeanor as she said, "Don't you look down on me. I could easily..."

She was cut off when the man said, "1,000 yen for one trial."

The girls stared, flabbergasted. So much just for a trial? "If you can crack more stones than this guy," He said, pointing to a burly looking person behind him, "You'll get 50,000 yen. Of course, it's only open to second-years and you don't look like one."

"Let's go check out other clubs." Yukari decided, realizing that she didn't have the money they required. Neither did Kokoa.

It turned out to be the same wherever they went. Whether it be Muay Thai, Wrestling, Sumo; it didn't matter. The clubs only viewed them as little girls and did not allow them to even train with them.

Kokoa finally couldn't take all the humiliation and began shouting with tears of annoyance streaming down her face. "This isn't fair! Everyone is mocking me just because I'm a child." Then despite what she'd just said, she turned toYukari and blamed _her_ for their inability to join any clubs. "I blame you! It's because a kid like you is hanging around me!"

Yukari was not one to back down and bumped heads with Kokoa, both literally and figuratively. "What! You're exactly the same as me! There's no difference between us!"

Kokoa backed away, feeling depressed. An image of her Sister formed in her mind. She was beautiful, with long silver hair and red eyes that spoke of immense power. She sighed, thinking that this was the end of the road for her. That she wasn't going to be able to reach her sister.

Yukari noticed Kokoa's demeanor and decided it was time. "Alright, I guess it's time to use this!" She took off her hat and pulled out a jar of drops. "Magical item: Growing Drops!" She proudly announced.

"Growing drops?" Kokoa said, her voice hopeful.

Yukari nodded, grinning deviously. "It's a miracle drop I produced in the event that something like this happened!" Yukari then pulled out one of the drops and handed it to Kokoa. "I won't tell you the after-effects though, since I don't know. It hasn't been tested on a living person yet."

Still, Kokoa felt like she couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. "Do you want to have the first experience?" Yukari locked eyes with Kokoa in a leering fasion. The red-head didn't hesitate and at once, swallowed her pill.

X

Once more, the spokesman for the Karate Club could be heard, calling out to the crowd for anyone to break the challenge he had set. He grinned as he held up a rather large stack of money. "Now come on, no more challengers? Remember, the record is ten and anyone who is able to break it will get 50,000 yen in prize money!"

He got another unsuspecting victim. A boy who looked more like a man came up. The crowd silenced for the moment as the boy summoned up all his strength and shot his fist out towards the gravestones. He was only able to crack one even as his own fist bled. They collected the trail money from the boy as he walked away with his bruised hand.

The spokesman grinned darkly. _'Heh, no one will be able to break it. We're using harder gravestones for the challenges.'_ He thought to himself.

The spokesman's brother grinned as he whispered to him, "You're so smart brother!"

He simply nodded, not even bothering to be humble about it. "Yes, not only do we get money, we also get freshman as well since they think we're so strong."

Suddenly a voice called out as he was counting his money. "I'm challenging too, but I'll pay the 1 thousand yen afterwards."

The spokesman looked up, slightly surprised. "Eh? Paying afterwards isn't..."

As he looked up, he saw a woman before him. She radiated a beauty that he couldn't help but feel attracted to. At the same time, she seemed kind of familiar. He remembered those clothes that seemed a bit childish, but he couldn't remember. Not that he cared, the skirt was so short that any movement she made exposed her panties. He had to fight to keep his nose from bleeding.

The crowd murmured, admiring such a well-formed figure. The woman stepped up and taking a short breath, stood over the stones and punched them. There were fifteen lined up neatly in a row and she managed to break thirteen.

"Th-Thirteen gravestones, new record." The announcer... announced.

"Did you see that? She did it so gracefully too." Murmured one in the crowed.

Kokoa celebrated, but fought to stay calm. She felt great pride and confidence in her new body. It helped that now she actually had boobs.

"Tell me your name!" The spokesman's brother asked.

"No way." Kokoa said, flaunting her body as she stuck out her chest and struck a pose of confidence. "But I will take the prize money now."

She walked past the crowd to where Yukari was waiting for her and handed her the money. As soon as she was far enough from the crowd, she let out a squeal of joy. "Did you see that? Those guys were staring at my body! Someone even called me graceful!"

"I am so glad too, hehe." Yukari swallowed the saliva that threatened to spill out as she looked at the large amount of money in her hands. They could do _so_ much with this money!

"That pill worked amazingly well! One drop made me stronger, more powerful and more beautiful. This is just like a dream! Not only that, but touch this," Kokoa pointed to her chest, which Yukari noted was quite large. In fact, it was maybe a little larger than Moka's. The witch went out to grab it and blushed at the soft noise Kokoa suddenly made.

"I feel... kinda strange..." Kokoa stated as a fuzzy feeling filled her mind. "Ah..."

Yukari's nose erupted in a nose bleed, suddenly feeling rather jealous even as she imagined she was doing this to Moka instead.

"Whew, that was really amazing!" Yukari and Moka separated quickly, shocked at being caught off-guard. Luckily, it was just the people from the Karate club and thankfully they didn't seem to notice their Shenanigans. "We were impressed, how about joining us?" The spokesman asked them.

"You're the members of the Karate club." Kokoa noted, staring at them. Then she began to realize how her Sister felt when she was confronted by other lesser beings. She began feeling disdainful towards them.

Meanwhile, while he tried talking to Kokoa into joining the club, he thought, _'Just kidding. I won't let you get away with taking that money. Once you've entered, we'll milk you for the money you took.'_ He planned on 'accidental' grabs during training sessions and all sorts of perverted stuff.

However, he was shocked when Kokoa firmly declined. "You look weak." She stated her reason for not joining. "If I were to become stronger, I need a club of my level."

The spokesman and his brother became angry. "You think we're weak?" They asked as they slid into a fighting stance. "Tell us that after you fight us!"

Kokoa simply looked firmly at them. And, in the blink of an eye, they were defeated. She felt a rush go through her with the ease she'd taken care of them. It was so surreal. She wondered how strong she was compared to her sister. She took her fist and clenched it, feeling the power flow through her. She could feel how light her body was. She thought about Moka. _'If I fought Sister in this body, would I win? Would I be able to hold my own against her?'_

She looked towards the sky, feeling that things were finally looking up. _'If I defeat Sister, then maybe it will lift her image of me a little.'_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Yukari calling out to her. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she saw more members of the Karate Club approaching her. They were angry, she could tell that much. Then a man stepped forth. Kokoa's heightened senses told her that he was the leader.

"Hey woman. I'm glad you gave my juniors what they deserved, but aren't you taking it a little too far?" His look was equally confident as he said, "Don't underestimate the Karate Club.

Yukari whispered to Kokoa. "Third-years from the Karate Club... I think you should back down!"

Kokoa declined and turned a sharp gaze towards the leader. "I will join any club that manages to defeat me." She smirked, enticing the Captain.

"Good courage woman!" He said with a laugh before lunging. The other members rushed towards Kokoa...

And stopped a moment later when a puff of smoke surrounded her. All the Karate members stopped, shocked so much by the transformation that there was lightning flashing in the background. Apparently, it _was_ that shocking.

Kokoa seemed oblivious for a moment. "Hmm? Don't the enemies suddenly look bigger Yukari-chan?" She turned towards the young witch, only to see a ghostly look on her face.

It wasn't until she felt her shirt sag and her skirt fall a little that she realized something. She looked down, and with eyes widening, yelled, "What the hellll!"

The two girls paused as they felt some serious aura behind them.

"I hope you two are prepared to die. I won't allow my members to get beat up and then some punks tarnish the Karate Club." He cracked his knuckles, which made the girls cringe a little.

Kokoa still got into a fighting stance. She was sure she was still much stronger than any of these people since she _was _a Vampire. She thought that right before a fist went flying towards her face. She didn't even blink, but to her relief, the fist swerved out of the way. Yet, that didn't stop it from causing damage. The sheer wind pressure from the force of the punch cracked a hole into the building several feet behind her. That's when she finally realized her predicament and began to panic a little.

'_His fist thrust came at me so fast. I didn't even see it!'_ She though as she took a step back. The man before her glared at her, seemingly intent on making her pay.

"I am Karate team captain Haiji Miyamoto. No matter who they are, those who mock the Karate Club will not be forgiven!" He said seriously. He waited for Kokoa to fully believe his words before a sudde smirk slipped onto his face.

He reached out and patted her head, like one would a child that has misbehaved and been forgiven. "Well, yeah, it's not like I'd actually punch you." He gave a friendly chuckle as his pats turned into rubs.

"Wha..." Kokoa couldn't fathom the turn of events. He head was tilted and her eyes shown confusing through and through.

"Bet you didn't know I loved kids huh?" He grinned, trying to be friendly with Kokoa. In reality, it was just a tad bit creepy since he hadn't stopped petting her yet.

Kokoa swatted the hand out of the way, her tone firm as she said, "Wait a minute! I haven't lost yet! That fight's just begu..." Suddenly, Kokoa found herself higher in the air. Did she grow taller? No, that wasn't it.

"Haha, little girls are so cute!" Haiji said with a rather perverted blush on his face.

Kokoa, in indignation and humiliation, began to rapidly swing her arms in an attempt to break free. "Don't pick me up! And don't say that with that perverted look on your face!"

Haiji ignored her, tossing her in the air as he said, "little girl, little girl." Over and over again.

Yukari sweat-dropped. _'He's not a kid-lover. He's a friggin Lolicon!'_ She backed away, even though she wanted to help Kokoa.

However, Haiji's good mood was interrupted by one of his lower classmen. "Don't be fooled boss. Despite her appearance, she is still an evil woman that beat us up!" He pleaded to Haiji, trying to get on his good side, "Please, punish her. Make her pay!"

Haiji paused, Kokoa still in his arms, and turned towards his underclassmen. The boy paled as Haiji suddenly had a vein throbbing on his temple, and that only happened when he was really pissed. "SHUT UP! I won't have you exposing our shame anymore than this." He said with a severity that made the boy back down. Then he continued playing with Kokoa.

After having his fill of little girls, which left Kokoa feeling rather terrible and humiliated, Haiji and his group left.

"Well that turned out well, didn't it?" Yukari said rather happily. Too happily for Kokoa's tastes. "We should head back to the clubroom before we draw any more attention."

"What about that turned out well!" Kokoa yelled at the girl, the audacity to say such a thing boggling her mind. She almost wanted to pull out her hair. "And what makes you think I want to go back to the Newspaper Club? They're just going to make fun of me at seeing me in this state!"

Yukari looked apologetic, but was still insistent. "There's no other place _to_ go to."

Little did they know, the one Kokoa had beaten up was still harboring a grudge. He listened in on their conversation, intent on making them pay, with or without the Captain's consent.

X

"You know, you _could_ go and search for them." Kurumu told Ichigo, the boy in deep thought even as he continuously glared at the boys that dared give Kurumu a naughty look.

"I don't want to leave you alone with these creeps though." Ichigo said, noticing how one of them was eyeing Kurumu. Even despite his status, there were still boys who had the audacity to try and ogle his girlfriend. Well, it made sense. At the insistence of Nekonome, they had gone out to attract potential members. And did they attract indeed. All the girls in the club wore skirts and cheerleading outfits... which probably weren't necessary, but that made members (mostly boys) come in droves.

That was until they saw Ichigo. Most of them walked away, feeling depressed or angry. Some didn't care and even tried to go for a touch or two. This earned a rather powerful bonk to the head by Ichigo, at Kurumu's insistence since Ichigo had planned on doing more than letting them off with a light tap. Perhaps a few broken bones would've satiated him.

Kurumu smiled kindly at Ichigo, but she knew this was eating him inside. He was pretty transparent once you go to know him. "Don't worry Ichigo, I can take care of myself."

"How?" Ichigo insisted and Kurumu shook her head lightly.

It was like magic, which it was, as another Ichigo appeared in front of him. "Remember? Succubus? The power of illusions?" She grinned when Ichigo massaged the back of his head.

"I guess that works." He admitted begrudgingly.

"It does. Now, go!" She said, giving him a light push to get him going.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. Man did he love her. He couldn't keep the grin from forming on his face as he went out to search for Kokoa. Sometimes he wondered if he should be a little more affectionate with her. After all they had already... done it... so what was the big deal? He shook his head; the time for thinking about their relationship wasn't now. He needed to find Kokoa. Though it shouldn't be too hard. His senses were developing and he could almost make out everyone's different energies. He went outside, following his feelings. It wasn't a moment later when someone decided to join him in his search.

"Hi Ichigo." Moka stepped up next to him, a smile on her face.

Ichigo blinked, wondering what she was up to. "Hey." He merely replied.

Moka could sense the hesitance in his tone, so she tried to be cheery. "I just wanted to thank you again for everything. Kurumu didn't even care when I talked to her."

"I told you she wasn't one to hold grudges." He said, looking ahead.

She wasn't looking at him. While he didn't normally stare at people, she still wanted a little bit of eye contact. Just for reassurance's sake. "No, she isn't."

Ichigo did turn to her after a moment. "So you two are friends again?"

Moka returned the look gingerly. "Yep! We even talked about you a little."

Ichigo's eyebrow arched. He couldn't say his interest wasn't piqued. So he asked. "About what?"

Moka wanted to talk about it, since this was the first real conversation she'd had with Ichigo since the incident. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. It was... rather embarrassing. "Ah, you know, stuff." She aptly avoided.

Ichigo was confused. "Sounds interesting."

Moka let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry, it was kind of... personal."

Ichigo sighed internally. He didn't realize he was still sore, even after forgiving Moka, thus still making it hard to talk to her. But he tried. He even added a little humor into his reply. "Well, as long as it was nothing bad."

Moka's eyes widened, her feelings still a bit delicate as she panicked a little, her voice rising in pitch. "No! It could never be anything bad! You've been nothing but good to me! That's why I want to do things with you like feed on you, touch you, and... feed..."

Ichigo blinked when Moka trailed off. What's more, she stood still in her tracks. Her face seemed to be in pause, her head still as if her mind was rebooting. She looked up at him, and he recognized that look.

He rubbed his neck.

"S-Sorry!" Moka apologized upon seeing the gesture. Ichigo reflected on his action and realized what he'd done. He let out a disgruntled sigh, which led to one more apology from Moka. Then he felt like smacking his head, he really should have more self-control over his actions.

"I'm not... mad." He said tersely. Not out of bad will, mind you. He just didn't know how to phrase it. "It's just... I'm still not used to it."

Moka looked away, understanding. "I get it. It's not something most humans would find normal I suppose."

Ichigo actually chuckled. "Normal hasn't been a part of my life for a _long_ time."

Moka blinked and returned her gaze. Seeing a relatively cheerful look on his face made her heart warm up. She tentatively asked, "So... can I...?" She let the question hang.

Ichigo took a breath. He knew what he had to do to repair their relationship... but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Sure." He said, craning his head to the side.

So excited was Moka that she actually hiccupped. Or at least, that's what it sounded to Ichigo. It might've been a squeal, but he'd never find out. Soon Moka's teeth sunk into his skin before her strength seemingly returned as she wrapped her arms around him in a titanium-breaking hug.

From an outsider's perspective, one could see Moka bask in utter delight that Ichigo's fluids provided. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips were red, and her eyes were closed; yet one could detect satisfaction in her gaze. And if her light moans were anything to go by, then she was having the time of her life.

On the other hand, Ichigo looked pale. His mouth was slightly parted and one could almost see his spirit leaving him. This would be a conundrum since he was already in spirit form, so what would that mean? Tossing aside the metaphysical, Ichigo didn't seem to enjoy this one bit. He returned the embrace, but only because she sucked a lot of blood in a short amount of time and he felt a little weak. She really _was_ hungry!

When Moka finally let go, she simply fell backwards onto the dirt. She cuddled her arms and legs into herself, giggling like a madman as she rolled to and fro, up and down, horizontally and diagonal.

Ichigo rubbed his neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SISTER!" Ichigo felt like he would be blown away by the sheer volume of the voice, whoever it was.

He turned around, only to find...

"Kokoa?" He asked, not really sure if it was her or not. Though, since the clothes and hairstyle were similar, it _had_ to be hair. But she was so... small.

He was promptly ignored as Kokoa dashed to Moka's side on the floor and hauled her up by the collar. "Sister! What's wrong! What did this depraved man do to you!"

Moka, delirious from the sudden rush of nutrients and joy, said, "He stuffed me to my breaking point!" Moka put her hands on Kokoa's shoulder and looked deeply into her sister's eyes. "You should try it; it truly makes you feel like a woman."

Then, she floated away... before subsequently falling down and rolling around again.

Kokoa craned her neck at Ichigo, aghast and angry as a blush painted itself on her cheeks. "You... you... you VIOLATED HER!"

"Oh my." Yukari said, her little heart beating rapidly as she imagined the scenario.

Ichigo stared incredulously at the girl. "I didn't. I-"

"It doesn't matter what you did! You will pay!" She yelled as she summoned Ko-chan, her shape-shifting bat. That was until she smelled something utterly delicious. She sniffed, and kept sniffing. Finally she located the source. It was the blood on Ichigo's collar and by that extent and logic, Ichigo's blood.

"Wow. That's... wow." Kokoa's stomach growled and for a moment, a fear grew inside Ichigo. Was this how it was going to be? That any Vampire that met him would immediately be attracted to him? WOULD THEY WANT TO FEAST ON HIM! Ichigo began to hyperventilate a little, something that he'd never done before. But he was a Soul Reaper, he had faced scenarios much more disturbing than this. He had faced death itself over five times, had his heart pierced, been beaten until his arms were broken. He had faced enemies that had wiped the floor with him and driven him to the brink of despair. Was he really going to be afraid of this!

Yes.

Yes he was.

BUT! He wasn't going to show it. Using all the fortitude he had acquired up to this point, he steeled himself and plastered the standard scowl he always wore.

Boy was _he_ traumatized.

"You want a bite too?" He asked a bit dryly. His nerves were on the fritz. Thankfully Kokoa seemed to be fine, which beckoned the question. If all Vampires needed blooded... how come he'd never seen Kokoa drink blood?

Kokoa grimaced when the image forcefully planted itself in her mind when Ichigo suggested it. Her face turned rosy as she shook her head rather violently in an effort to dissipate it. "W-Why would I do that!"

Ichigo shrugged, finally regaining his cool. "You're a Vampire?" He offered.

"I may be a Vampire, but I don't need to suck on _your_ blood. My maid always sends me blood packs." She grinned as Ichigo sighed internally with relief.

"I'm glad." Ichigo said with such relief that it confused Kokoa.

"Ok..." She blinked. She stared at the boy, and he stared back. She had forgotten the reason for the fight starting in the first place so now there was just this awkward silence.

"Teehee. Blood." Kokoa craned her head sideways, looking back to see Moka still rolling around.

"Aha!" Quickly she summoned Ko-chan, trying to catch Ichigo off-guard.

Much to her dismay, she had forgotten that she was still tiny.

Ichigo simply lifted her off her feet, weapon and all.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" She swung her feet wildly as her clothes began to slip.

Ichigo sighed as he took his school's blazer and wrapped it around Kokoa. The girl stopped fighting, momentarily stunned by the kind act.

"Listen Kokoa. If you don't want to be part of the Newspaper Club, that's fine." Ichigo said as he gently let her down. The bat fell, impacting the ground hard. Then, Ichigo kneeled, not to belittle her, but to see her eye to eye. "We weren't trying to make fun of you." Then he paused, "Well, maybe a little, but that's only because we already consider you a part of us."

He patted her on the shoulder, but unlike Haiji, he didn't go to petting. "You are old enough to make decisions, and whatever you decide, it'll be fine by us. You are your own person, whether or not it makes you become hated or loved."

Then he said in a much lighter tone. "Though we would like to be friends with you instead of enemies."

Ichigo then got up. He was pretty sure he gotten through to her, but he really needed to get back. He was starting to get on edge, wondering if anyone had tried to make a move on Kurumu. He made to move towards the Newspaper Club stand before turning his head to Kokoa and saying, "You coming?"

Something touched the young girl. His sincere words were like a soothing wind. Inside herself, she felt strangely relieved. His words were strong, and firm. He wasn't speaking to her as if she was a child, but he was speaking to her as if he were speaking to his peer. She remembered when Moka did the same, but with her kicks. She never went easy on Kokoa, and in fact, was rather harsh and blunt. Her reason had been that if she didn't get serious, Kokoa would never progress. Ichigo's words were on the same level. He didn't sugar coat it. If she chose a route to become his enemy, she would be his enemy, but it would be _her_ choice and she wouldn't have anyone else to blame.

She touched her hand to her heart before walking behind Ichigo's strong back. Meanwhile, Yukari had viewed the whole thing from afar. She blew her nose, the tender and deep moment shared between them was so sweet! She blew her nose once more, thinking about what an excellent lover Ichigo would be once _she_ grew up. Well, him and Moka that is... all three in the same bed.

Yukari drooled.

Ten minutes later, long after Ichigo and Koka had left, Moka lifted herself from the ground.

"Ichigo? Kokoa?" She called out only to hear wind

X

"Wahh! She's so cute!" Kurumu gushed at the chibi-looking Vampire. She looked her up and down, something within her reacting to the utter cuteness of the miniature girl. "I think this is what our first child would look like Ichigo, don't you agree?"

"I guess so." He mumbled, somewhat embarrassed by such a proclamation. Kurumu continued to squeal as she picked up Kokoa, much to the girl's chagrin.

"Hey, put me down! I'm still me you cow!" She huffed, trying to kick the girl away. Ichigo shook his head, knowing that this wasn't what Kokoa probably wanted when she returned.

"Put her down Kurumu." The girl in turn looked at him with a frown.

"Aww. Come on, just look at her! She's so cute!" She looked at the girl and loved how her baby features were contorted into an angry frown.

Just when Ichigo was about to put an end to this, Mizore looked up from her own column. "Is that..." She pointed, getting up from her chair slowly. Then, a grin snuck up onto her face.

She actually began to giggle. "I know right?" Kurumu said with obvious glee, even as she did as Ichigo asked and set Kokoa down.

Mizore was trying to hold in her fits of laughter, lest she choke on her lollipop. "I think she hit my maternal instincts on the head..." She managed to squeak out.

Tsukune chuckled as he scratched his head, not sure what to make of it. Ichigo sighed as he knew he had to break it up. He didn't want another incident to occur.

"Alright, alright, give her space." Ichigo told the girls. They both looked at him, then at Kokoa.

"But... just look! Such a tiny person inside your blazer." Kurumu gestured towards Kokoa, who glared at her. "Doesn't this make you feel mushy inside?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I have sisters, remember?"

"Yeah but still." Kurumu stuck her lip out in a pout. She finally conceded. "Oh alright..."

Mizore conceded as well, but not before pinching Kokoa's cheeks which she tried to return with a bite.

Ichigo shook his head good-naturedly as he walked to Kokoa. "So, have you made a decision?"

Kokoa looked at the boy in front of her. Those eyes weren't pitying her or even sympathetic. But they weren't unkind either. He was treating her like a person that could make her own decisions. And that made her heart warm a little.

"I've... decided to join the Newspaper Club." She stated. She squirmed around in Ichigo's blazer, seeking comfort in its large size.

"Really?" Moka stated as she peeked from the entrance of the Club Room. Ichigo couldn't help but notice that she still had a blush on her face.

Ichigo rubbed his neck.

Kokoa nodded. Then, everyone watched as she walked over to one of tables where everything for the Newspaper was on. She bent down and picked up the crumbled membership card. She looked at it, still feeling embarrassed, but she decided to get revenge on the Snow Girl. "And, I think I'll keep the card. Tsukune's blood _was_ delicious after all." She smirked when Mizore stared, aghast at such a bold statement.

"I can make you a new one, I know you didn't like it." Mizore said, trying to quickly swipe it away. Kokoa was faster and stuck out her tongue.

"No way, you made it for _me_. I couldn't _possibly_ deny such a gift." Both girls then began to head butt each other, eyes sparkling with electricity.

Tsukune sighed. "I guess she's already part of the club eh?"

"Literally!" Kurumu quipped with a grin, her bouncy demeanor making Ichigo smile a little.

Little did they know that simple _being_ associated to Ichigo caused a couple of punks to reconsider their plans. And by reconsider, they meant drop. No one in their right minds would fight Ichigo. Hell, no one _with_ a mind would fight Ichigo. They grumbled as they walked away, their plans inadvertently thwarted.

X

"Oh boy, I'm bushed." Kurumu plopped herself on Ichigo's couch. She threw her head back, her chest sticking out much to Ichigo's pleasure. He looked away for a moment before disappearing into the small storage area and pulled out some snacks.

"For me?" Kurumu asked when Ichigo offered. She took the bag, realizing they miniature donuts.

"It really was a long day." Ichigo commented, sitting down next to his girlfriend. They had the TV on, intent on watching an anime Kurumu had brought over. But for the moment, they just enjoyed each other's company.

"I was surprised Moka came to apologize to me." Then she eyed him with a sideways glance. "You did something didn't you?"

"Maybe." Ichigo said with a poker face and one much of chips. Kurumu leered at him, as if trying to use the force on him.

She grinned when she leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I know what can get you to tell me."

Her husky tone made Ichigo gulp. He turned away, knowing that she was most likely right. "Hmm. I still won't say." He ran along with her game, which was about to turn into something _much_ more.

Kurumu grinned mischievously as she licked along the outer edge of his ear. Immediately Ichigo's hands gripped the bag, crushing the poor chips inside. His heart's pace increased rapidly with each tender lick she gave him. His defenses were swatted away when she began to nibble on his ear. The tingling sensations felt good and he could feel them making their way to his heart and libido at that.

"Are you going to tell me now?" She whispered seductively. She upped her game by planting butterfly kisses along his jaw, slowly turning his head as she did so in order to face him. She looked into his eyes, her own heart hammering away as she realized this could lead to something potentially wonderful.

It was Ichigo that initiated the kiss. That hunger-filled kiss that sent wonderful sensations flowing through the Succubus. She inhaled through her nose, trying to prolong the kiss as much as possible. They broke free after a few seconds, taking a couple of quick breaths before they began to fully make-out. Kurumu threw herself over Ichigo's lap, her legs straddling either side of him. Without a moment's hesitation, Ichigo began to run his hands up and down her silky thighs, leaving trails of fiery pleasure where he touched. Their kissing deepened, now with tongues involved. The sensation of his tongue penetrating her, touching every crevice inside of her made her heart speed up even more.

"Ichigol." She sighed happily when his lips moved on to her neck. She let out a light moan each time Ichigo sucked on that special spot just above her vein. His hands, tender yet strong, held her close. Her chest felt like it was suffocating as already her nipples were hardened and yearning for his touch. Her own fingers ran through his wild hair, as if they were unsure what to do. Should they grab? Should they tease? Should they simply hold him? It didn't matter once Ichigo's fingers ran beneath her shirt. His hot breathes puffing against her neck made her body shiver. His lips pressed against her mouth with a greed that she was all too glad to comply with. Their tongues entwined once more as Kurumu reached for the buttons and tried to unbutton them. Frustrated and not wanting such a trivial thing to stop their momentum, she ripped his shirt and pulled it off.

Now, Ichigo's pants were feeling tight. His hands ran over the ample derriere of his girlfriend, and he let them explore. His hands found something and fiddled with it. The sound of her skirt's zipper unfastening sent the couple into a more heated kissing session as their bodies realized what was coming next. Kurumu helped, trying to unbutton his pants. They wiggled their way out of their attire until they were in nothing but their panties and boxers. Kurumu massaged his bulge, Ichigo's body jolting at the sharp sensation in his loins. Ichigo growled, which made the Succubus grin, her blush-stained cheeks and wide eyes as sensual as could be. With a sleight of hand, Ichigo took of Kurumu's sweater and tossed it roughly to the side. He moved on to her shirt, a concentration on his face that made Kurumu giggle as she ran her fingers through his hair once more.

Once the bra was gone, Ichigo eyed her marvelous body. He gulped, his throat dry. He had seen this body before already, but seeing it again was always amazing to him. He saw her smiling features and that cute blush and he couldn't help himself. He kissed one of the pert nipples, before his mouth fully swallowed it. His tongue languidly ran over the pebbled nipple as he probed every aspect of it. Kurumu groaned, her hands clasping around Ichigo's head and holding on. She commented to Ichigo how much better he was getting at this, to which he replied with a flick of his tongue.

"Don't forget the other one." Kurumu reminded him, not that he needed reminding. He switched immediately, his hands still roaming her legs. His mindless traveling led him to her warm nether regions. He paused from his licking and looked up at Kurumu to see her eyes closed, mouth partially open as quick breathes escaped her the more he touched that certain area. He marveled at how beautiful she looked with her hair down, cascading down to her shoulders. He continued exploring until he found that swollen button over her underwear. He touched it and immediately his hands became covered in her female essence.

"Don't t-tease me." She huffed. She couldn't take it and forcefully brought Ichigo's face to hers and kissed him passionately. She moved Ichigo's hand out of the way and began grinding roughly against his hardened member. Ichigo immediately groaned as he wrapped his arms around her and began to reciprocate the movement.

A powerful feeling was mustering itself inside Kurumu's body. It coiled and writhed and made her sex shiver with excitement. It was the prospect of union and all the pleasures that would accompany it. She muttered his name, and Ichigo nodded, feeling the same way. They both took of their last remaining garments, taking a moment to look into each other's eyes. Her hips were raised just over his organ, the tip just reaching her entrance. Both shivered. Such a light touch was already bringing them to the brink of ecstasy. But they held, they wanted to be together as long as possible. Finally, she lowered her hips down and he entered her. Kurumu inhaled sharply as he felt his burning rod penetrate her. It was hot, and just the feeling of having him inside of her nearly sent her over the edge. Ichigo too struggled with his urge to cum. But he held it. Kurumu's chest heaved even as she chuckled. Ichigo gave a tight-lipped grin, proof to his struggles.

She kissed him. Their lips me, neither of them moving their hips no matter how much they wanted to. They basked in each other's bodies before finally the urge to merge became too great. Ichigo's hips bucked of their own volition, a sweet cry escaping Kurumu's lips. That added fuel to Ichigo's burning libido as he began rocking back and forth. Kurumu soon found herself in a world that she didn't want to soon leave. He was inside of her, streams of ecstasy flowing through her veins. Her hips and body rocked to his movement, her breasts softly bouncing in front of Ichigo's face. Her hands were braced against his shoulder in an effort to speed the movement. Wet sounds filled the tiny room and the smell of sex lingered in the air. Their bodies were in sync as the couple felt the ever closer tide coming in.

Kurumu felt it much faster, having desired it for much longer. She couldn't hold it in as her breath hitched and her body arched. Her hips bucked, Ichigo's member slowly slipping in and out, bringing forth a new sensation. Kurumu gripped tightly, her fingers sinking into Ichigo's skin as she felt her body as if it were on fire. Ichigo fought to hold on, even as he too reached his breaking point.

"Ichigo, please, with me." Her airy tone made the boy obey, his embrace tightening around her. He waited even as his shaft pulsed, readying itself for release. Kurumu bucked her hips up and down, trying to relive the sensation of that penetration that she could feel all the way up to her spine. The movement was slower, but much more powerful to her. It hit a certain spot inside of her, one that sent even more of her juices flowing over Ichigo's member. Finally, Ichigo's tip reached it and she let out a series of fantastic moans that drove Ichigo over the edge.

They both came together, the couples' breaths coming out raggedly as their bodies rode out the orgasm. Ichigo's face was firmly planted in the crevice between Kurumu's breasts when their climax made her tighten her grip. Not that he minded.

Finally, Kurumu collapsed on top of Ichigo. The boy, still considerate, covered her with his torn shirt. Her forehead was pressed against his, one of his eyes peeking at her beautiful face. Her cheeks were lit up with a pinkish blush, her lips were swollen from their make-out earlier, her face radiated a pleasant aura that was Ichigo's pride as a man. Nothing, aside from the climax, felt greater to him than to see Kurumu well pleased.

He felt Kurumu's lips press into his, which gladly complied. They weren't as hungry as before, but more relaxed. They kissed as their heart rates died down. Ichigo mentally smiled when Kurumu decided to nibble on his bottom lip, seemingly fascinated by it. Finally, she rested her forehead against his once more as she spoke up, "This... is what I needed." She ruffled his hair, playing with it even as her eyes remained closed.

Ichigo closed his eyes too. "Yeah." He replied simply, stroking her back gently.

Kurumu chuckled, piquing Ichigo's interest. "You know what's funny?" She asked.

"What?"

Kurumu smiled. "I got a B+ on one of my tests and I didn't even show it to you, yet we still had sex." She pulled away and opened her eyes. "Not that I'm complaining."

Ichigo looked at her, the static from the television making her glow a little. He grinned slyly, something she'd never seen before. "Well... we could count that as round two if you want?"

Kurumu's eyes widened before she leaned in. "Gladly." She said with a kiss.


	25. Romance

**So I am somewhat back. It's a shame that many of my followers left, but to all that managed to stay onboard, I give a hearty thumbs up! I will try to make it as smooth and interesting as possible. Sorry about the mistakes. Honestly, I revised that sucker 3 times. I think I might just have trouble with words since I can't seem to SEE the mistake. Ah well, I'll still try harder.**

**Hope this will satiate you for another few weeks!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"It's true, but I don't think he could be romantic. I mean... _look _at him." The two girls whispering gave a secretive glance to the side. They stared at a particular orange-haired boy that had wandered into the library for research.

The other girl with pigtails nodded. "Yeah, he always has that scowl on his face. It makes him look mean."

"But handsome!" The other one added, causing both girls to giggle. Then the other one gesticulated with her hand, telling her to keep it down.

"Shhh! Don't say too loud. I hear his girlfriend gets jealous. If she catches you..." She left the words hanging.

Meanwhile, the object of their conversation happened to have found his book and sat a table close to them. The girls hushed their conversation the moment he arrived, which was not lost on Ichigo. He shrugged mentally, he didn't really care what they were talking about. He needed to figure out Kanji for a certain word.

The girls couldn't keep quiet though. They ended up talking once again, albeit, in a very hush-hush tone. "Look at that! He looks like a _man_ when he's concentrating like that."

The friend with the pigtails giggled before forcing herself to be quiet. "I'm kind of jealous. I'm pretty sure if he was still single, he'd have every girl fawning over him."

"Probably. I know I would." She grinned before she paused in thought. "Though, I haven't heard anything romantic lately."

"What do you mean?" Pig-tail girl asked.

"I mean, sometimes Kurumu babbles on about everything she does with Ichigo. While it's okay that she loves him for who he is, isn't it kind of sad that he doesn't do anything romantic?"

Her friend thought about it, her nose crinkling at the thought. "Yeah, I guess so. I like it when guys do romantic things and are still manly."

And as the girls continued their conversation, they failed to realize Ichigo had been listening in. He hadn't meant to, but they were so close and though they tried being quiet about it, they weren't exactly the type to speak quietly. He sat quietly, one ear large to the conversation he was hearing. He wasn't romantic? He scowled at that. He didn't want to considered unromantic, especially by Kurumu. It wasn't like he had a choice though. Most of his life revolved around fighting. Even if he wanted to, he didn't think he would've had the chance. His finger tapped hastily against the book's binding. What should he do.

Then it hit him. He was in a library. A rather large one at that. Since there was no other place to go, there were a lot of imported books, making the library vast and large. And since a library was full of knowledge regarding anything and everything, he knew what he had to search for. Slamming the book closed and startling the girls, he embarked on his quest to make himself more romantic.

Not that he had any clue where to start. He realized that there was literally an entire wall and some sections simply for the section of love. There was young love, old love, forbidden love, young love, sweet love, sad love and any other love you could possibly think of. It was mostly human literature, but Ichigo noticed there were a few monster love books there as well.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't know where to start. So instead, he just opted to look through the books one at a time. He reached for a book in front of him. He opened it up. He read a few pages and then decided it wasn't what he was looking for.

Ichigo filtered through the books faster than anyone could see. Granted, he wasn't exactly reading. He was skimming titles in the hopes of finding something that pertained to his situation. He didn't move sections until he accidentally wound up in the forbidden love section. Thankfully, just like any other books he had done, he had only skimmed and not looked too deep inside, protecting himself from mental scarring. This wasn't to say that no one else had seen him pull out the book. The two girls he had startled were spying on him, and he realized they were blushing at possibilities that Ichigo couldn't even fathom. He sighed. Whatever, let them think what they want. He didn't care.

He continued along, glancing at the sections as he passed them by. Then he passed a book that read, "Love advice 101: Karma Sutra." He looked at the cover, the silhouette of a man and a woman pressed together intimately though it was shaded out so no personal parts were revealed. Ichigo coughed at that, but curiosity gripped him. He looked around, making sure no one was looking. Thankfully, he seemed to be the only one in this section for the moment. He quickly went to reach for it until he felt something soft and chilly interrupt his grabbing of the book.

Ichigo looked to the side. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the person. "Mizore?"

"Yo." She greeted, waving his lollipop at him. Then she looked at the book, ignoring their touching hands for the moment.

"I see you're finally making the initiative. Good for you Ichigo." She nodded, clearly enthused by Ichigo's desire to take the lead.

Ichigo pulled his hand away, his cheeks flushed. "I... just don't want to be considered unromantic." He groused, avoiding the Snow Girl's gaze.

Mizore's eyebrow tweaked upwards, her interest thoroughly piqued now. "And what makes you think Kurumu doesn't consider you romantic?"

Ichigo paused as he recalled the two girls whispering. "Just something I heard." He was deliberately vague, but that didn't bother Mizore. She didn't really care for the reason. She was more interested in how Ichigo thought he was going to solve his problem.

"So, that something you heard made you go to a sex book?" Mizore plopped her lollipop back in her mouth, her cool gaze looking upon Ichigo's tense one.

"I was just browsing, it wasn't on purpose." He sighed. How could she be so calm about this? Granted, Mizore was always cool in her demeanor no matter what seemed to happen.

Mizore made a sound that told Ichigo she didn't believe him. "Regardless, what is it that you want to improve exactly?"

Ichigo opened his mouth, but realized he was stumped. He didn't actually have anything specific in mind. He just didn't want to be considered unromantic. So that was his reply to her.

"I see." Mizore tilted her head in thought. "Well, I don't know what you and Kurumu are doing on your dates, but if she's not complaining, there really shouldn't be any need for you to try to improve yourself." Then she patted his shoulder. "But I like the effort. Paying attention is something every girl wants in a man." She looked at him and she could tell he still wasn't satisfied. She closed her eyes and shook her head at his stubbornness until she thought of something that could potentially appease his ego.

"Actually, follow me. I think I have the book you're looking for." Ichigo did just that and followed her to a self-help section. Ichigo looked back, wondering why they left the romance aisle. It wasn't until he passed the self-help section that he realized Mizore had taken him to an area marked "Relationships." She then pulled out a book and handed it to Ichigo.

"Ways to rekindle a dying romance?" Upon reading that, Ichigo's eyes bugged out as he faced Mizore. "My romance is not dying!"

"SHHHH!" The librarian hushed him, Ichigo feeling bad that he had burst out so suddenly. Mizore chuckled.

"I never said it was. It's just a book that gives you all sorts of ideas on how to be romantic. It's what you were looking for right?" She asked. Ichigo looked at the red book. He held it in his hand as if it was a valuable relic of some kind from an Indiana Jones movie.

"Yes." He admitted after a moment.

"Honestly though, from my point a view as a woman. I think you just need to relax a little." Ichigo looked at Mizore, a question on his face. Mizore replied to that question. "You're too tense when you try to be romantic. And you don't do anything until your emotions overflow and you gain confidence."

That stung Ichigo a little, but he took it as constructive criticism. He had realized that himself, but not to the extent Mizore had told him.

Mizore crossed her arms and twirled her lollipop. "I think... you just need to let things come out naturally. There's another book somewhere here that matches what kind of romances a certain personality type should take. It kinda deals more with the psychological aspect of a relationship, but it still helps."

Ichigo stared at the book once more, feeling the weight of it in his hand. "I wonder what my romance should be." He murmured to himself, more Mizore's ears caught it.

Mizore made a thoughtful noise before replying a second later. "Loyal type romance. You strike me as the person who will just be there, regardless of what happens." The she tapped her chin. "Although you could be Uberly romantic too, I've seen how you sometimes show Kurumu your sex eyes. It makes her melt."

Ichigo sputtered a little. Sex eyes? What the hell did that mean! As if answering his question, Mizore said, "Basically, you have an unconscious ability to seduce any woman." Then she proudly stated, "Except for those already taken and truly in love."

"Sex eyes?" Ichigo repeated, the words strange on his tongue.

Mizore nodded. "Sex eyes." Ichigo didn't look too pleased.

Mizore consoled the boy. "I think it's good. You have the loyalty of a long-lasting partner with the fiery passion of a passionate lover. Good combo I think."

Ichigo's tongue was currently in a knot. He didn't have any clue as to what to say. All he could really do was listen to Mizore's advice for the moment.

"So, you're sure this will help?" Mizore nodded before adding one last thing.

"Sure, and if it doesn't, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Ichigo gave her an incredulous stare.

"Gee, thanks." He scoffed when Mizore took it as genuine thanks and gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem. Just don't overdo it." Was her final tip before turning around and leaving.

Then she turned back around and asked Ichigo. "You're not going to grab that Kama Sutra book are you?" She asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Great." And _now_ she left, book in hand.

Ichigo looked at his red book, hoping it would have the answers he needed.

XXX

Some time later on.

"You wouldn't believe who I met at the library."

Tsukune looked at her, his eyes turning away from the movie they were watching. She was excited, though most people wouldn't have picked it up.

"Who?"

"Ichigo." She replied. Tsukune wasn't too sure why that was big news. Unless...

"Was he looking for something?"

Mizore nodded. "Yep, specifically about romance."

Tsukune let out a quick, low whistle. "Wow, never thought I'd see him take the initiative."

"That's what I told him." She looked at her boyfriend, her eyes looking amused.

"Huh. Well, I'm glad." He said, but then was curious about one thing. "So did you end up helping him?"

"Yeah. I gave him a few books. Oh, guess how we met?" She completely forgot to mention how they met, she was sure it'd surprise Tsukune.

"How?" She must've been excited since she would've ordinarily told him anyways. Now she was making him guess.

"We both reached for a Kama Sutra book." Her tone rose a little, showing a little more of her excitement. "It was almost like something out of a romance novel."

Tsukune guffawed, but not because his girlfriend's hand touched Ichigo's. "Wait, Ichigo was actually going for a sex book?"

"I know right?" Mizore's tone was now definitely excited, yet still cool in its inflection. "I'm surprised that was the first thing he went for."

Tsukune thought about it. He wasn't too sure. Ichigo wasn't that kind of person. Just the fact that Ichigo thought about trying to be more romantic was already surprise enough for the brown-haired boy.

"I don't think so." Tsukune offered his perspective. "It doesn't seem like him."

"Well, he did say he'd heard rumors." Mizore told her boyfriend.

"Rumors?"

"Yeah. He said the reason he was looking for something about romance was because he heard rumors that he was unromantic."

"Ah, that makes more sense." Tsukune said as he made like Sherlock Holmes and solved the puzzle. "He was probably looking through other books beforehand." Then he turned to ask, "Did you ask how long he'd been searching?"

"Nope." Tsukune grinned.

"So did you give him any advice?" He asked her.

"I simply told him to not worry about. Just let it come naturally. He's already got the effort part down. All he really needs it to just let go of his worries." Mizore replied.

"Well, that's as good as it gets." He summed up.

Tsukune briefly looked at the tv screen before turning back to his girlfriend only to see a look of deep thought etched into her features.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I'm giving him relationship advice. But the only person I've dated... I mean _really_ dated was you. It's not like I have a whole lot of experience either." She twirled her lollipop as Tsukune mulled over her words.

"I guess so." Then he smiled. "I guess we're still trying to figure it out huh?"

Mizore looked at her boyfriend and entwined her fingers with his. "And I'm glad it's with you."

The boy smiled, nodding his assent before the couple returned to watching the movie, albeit with a little more snuggling this time.

X

Back with Ichigo and his stupendous research of epic proportions.

Our orange-haired hero turned the book, page by page. He swallowed the facts and statistics as if it were the answer to all his problems. Well, considering most of his problems revolved around romance, the books _were_ the answer to all his problems. Imagine that?

The one thing that stuck out to him was to go out on more dates. That seemed like a no-brainer, and he felt rather stupid not being able to think of that first. Still, he read it. He was surprised when the book didn't mention anything extravagant. In fact, they were things he could do. The book mentioned to say simple words after every departure. Words like, 'I love you' or 'I'll miss you.' Ichigo was surprised the book was actually quite simple considering its size. Each chapter read more like a pamphlet rather than an actual book. Still, he wasn't complaining. These ideas weren't too hard and he felt like he could do it. He shut the book, intending to practice.

Ichigo inhaled, calming himself down. He turned to his left, imagining Kurumu was there. The scenario: They were talking and it was time for her to go. Which choice of words would he say? He imagined her smiling face, which unintentionally brought a similar smile to his. He continued to imagine the scenario. Her figure moved to get up and leave towards the door. Yet, despite telling himself this would be easy, Ichigo realized it was anything but. He was still sort of shy, unless he was already in the mood as Mizore had said. He stood up, gathering his courage to say the words he wanted to say.

But it was too late, by the time he thought of something to say, Kurumu would've already left. He cursed himself and plopped himself back down on the couch. Kurumu hadn't even really been there and he'd already messed up. He ruffled his hair in frustration before briefly sighing. Managing simple words was harder than he'd expected. But he persevered despite his lack in eloquence. However, when it seemed he was only going to draw blanks, he moved on to the next chapter.

_Give her flowers_, it read. Sure, in this inhospitable landscape. Where would he get the flowers? Granted, monsters had different tastes than humans. Maybe he could gather some of the ones out there? Though, when he remembered the Dorian Fruit experience it left a bad taste in his mouth, both literally and figuratively. He revoked that idea with a passion as his body sent terrible shivers up his spine. He had goosebumps.

Ichigo placed the book down, folding his hands beneath his chin. His visage bore one of deep thought. His mind brought him back to Mizore's words. She had told him to relax. He sighed. Could it be he was trying too hard? He ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he was over-thinking it. The book was simple, yet he couldn't understand it. Was this a case of "The simple solutions are the best solutions?" If so, then Ichigo was seriously going about it the wrong way and he knew it.

So he relaxed. Thankfully he had brought his Ipod as he unfolded his headphones and placed them over his ears. Everything else around him went silent as the music began to play. The guitar solo came in before it exploded into a cacophony of instruments that were similar to rock. Ichigo could feel his muscles unwind. He was relaxing. All that stress was simply ebbing away. His mind joyfully accepted the wondrous music that was playing in his ears. Ichigo's head moved to rest on the couch's arm while his legs rested on the other end. His arms were folded back behind his head, his hands supporting the back of his neck

Despite the adrenaline-pumping song playing, his thoughts veered towards Kurumu. He thought about her face, how radiant she looked when she smiled. Her laughter was the best music to him, and when she played with him, it made him want to embrace her and never let go. Ichigo sighed peacefully, feeling his mind go poetic on him. Her energy was contagious and he was pretty that not even his Hollow could dampen his spirits when she was around. In fact, she _did_ fill him with life. He was more talkative, usually more expressive when she was around. He would smile more and laugh more. He was... so much more with her, simply put.

But those eyes. So expressive, so full of emotion. And they were large, making him feel like he could swim in her gaze. He got lost in them sometimes, and he was pretty sure Kurumu noticed this too, hence the teasing. Ichigo briefly lifted up his hand over his face, slightly embarrassed as he remembered some of said teasing words. Then e looked at the tips of his fingers, realizing how often he actually touched her. Just by mere thought, he could feel her soft skin when he hugged her and when they were being intimate. There was not a bump on her skin. His heart began beating rapidly as he remembered the times when his hand hugged her hips, taking in the curvature of her body from hip, to waist, to chest. He coughed when he realized he was being turned on and he tried to veer his mind away from those thoughts. Now was definitely not the time to get horny.

He plastered his hand to his face, as if to cover the embarrassment of such thoughts. Even so, his fingers were splayed so that one eye could still see through his hand. He looked at the ceiling, the light grabbing his attention for a moment. He looked at it intensely as he imagined her face in that light. He realized then and there that now his thoughts were getting corny. But he also realized one more thing. She was the light in his dark world of fighting and violence. He honestly couldn't imagine being without her. Such a thought brought a cold pang to his heart and slight fear.

He rolled his body upwards before swinging his legs over the couch. "Don't you ever leave me." He muttered to himself. Then he realized he was getting worked up simply by thinking too much, defeating the purpose of relaxing. Still, it brought a truth to the surface that he suspected, but hadn't really thought about. He was scared of her leaving, or potentially anything worse. Like an epiphany, the romantic words entered his mind and escaped through his lips as he repeated "Don't ever leave me."

He repeated the words once more. Yeah, he liked the way it sounded. He felt it matched him perfectly. It was like Mizore had said. Maybe he didn't need to be overly romantic, but find a kind of romance that suited him better. He was the loyal type, and that reflected in his words. He _would_ always be there, whether she needed protection or to be loved. Ichigo spontaneously got up, letting out a victorious grin. His chest was puffed out in pride as he actually felt like going to Kurumu and saying those words. It wasn't until he realized it was late at night that he realized how long he'd been doing research. He felt the weight of sleepiness trying to pull him under. Ichigo craned his neck, cracking it a little and relieving some tension. He did the same with his shoulders as he rolled them to get them to relax. Ichigo looked at the book that lay on the table once more, giving it thanks—which would be strange for anyone else—and left to turn in for the night. Needless to say, his dreams were filled of him and Kurumu being together and whatever fluffy, mushy romance that came along with it.

X

Kurumu shivered. She looked outside her window, trying to find the source of that pleasant tingle. Before long, she turned her attention back to her diary. In it was written, 'The ways I love Ichigo.'

There were 50 reasons already listed, although half of them were, 'Because I just do.' The other reasons spoke about his caring heart, his handsome face, his strong loyalty, and other points. She sighed pleasantly, thinking about how wonderful Ichigo had been the other day. The barrier that had been forming between them finally seemed to disintegrate. Kurumu giggled like a school-girl (which she was) before getting up and running her to bed and throwing herself over it. She bounced a little before she hugged a stuffed tiger. She looked at its brown orbs and said, "You're my Ichigo and only my Ichigo and no one can have you Ichigo cuz you're my Ichigo. Is that understood?"

Her hand moved the tiger's head, making it nod. "Good!" She squealed as she hugged the stuffed tiger between her breasts. She was a little sad it wasn't actually Ichigo, otherwise things would've _really _gottenexciting. But she made do with what she had. Her thoughts began to wander as she absent-mindedly petted Ichigo, her stuffed tiger.

"I really love Ichigo, Ichigo." She told her stuffed tiger. "He's the best boy I've ever met. He treats me so nicely, he respects me, and he cares for me." Then she gave a sultry giggle. "And he can be _really_ nice when he gets in the mood." Her mood sobered up as she clutched her tiger tighter than before. "I really hope we can be together forever."

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, she prepared herself for bed. Of course, this routine wasn't quite like anyone else's. First, she would grab some cookies from her cookie jar and pour herself a glass of milk. After finishing up her snack, she would then take a shower. Depending on what had transpired that day and her mood, she would sing different kinds of songs, using her luffa as a microphone. And, depending on how intimate Ichigo had been, things would get a little bit more personal. (Hint hint, wink wink).

After getting out of the shower and drying her hair, Kurumu would contemplate for at least 15 minutes on what underwear to wear. It all depended on how she thought Ichigo would act tomorrow. If he seemed in to be in a, uh, _good_ mood; then she would wear lacey underwear. If tomorrow would be too busy for any intimate interactions, then she would wear more comfortable underwear. She always sighed at this part. Why were decisions so hard to make? She would often ask Ichigo (Tiger) whether she should simply give up wearing underwear and simply walk around with an illusion. She'd been so tempted to try it out too. The only thing that really stopped her was the off-chance that her illusion wasn't all encompassing and some other guy other than Ichigo got to catch a glimpse of her most intimate side reserved only for her Destined One. Just imaging that tore her heart so she always decided to wear underwear. But maybe one day. Just one day. That's all she was asking for.

Kurumu giggled. "Ichigo would be _really_ surprised wouldn't he?" She giggled naughtily, "Especially down there!" She giggled some more at her brazen attitude.

After deciding on her underwear for the next day, she would do what she called 'breast exercises.' They were simple exercises meant on keeping the breasts from sagging and keeping chest and back muscles strong. Despite Kurumu always fighting and mocking Yukari, she took the young witch's words to heart. Big breasts did sag, though considering her mom, she wondered if that only applied to human women and other species. Still, she didn't want to take the chance and would always do these exercises. She wanted to keep the 'boin boin' to its maximum for as long as possible! After those exercises were done, she would often look in the mirror, not to see her face, but to see if her rear was getting too big. It never escaped her that Ichigo actually liked to rub his hands up her sides and around her rear. He seemed to like touching in general, but especially in that area. She blushed a little when she realized her body was reacting to her thoughts, so she shook her head. She had already taken a shower and taken care of herself already, there was no need to go through that again. Besides, she needed to save up that energy for Ichigo.

She gave her rear a light tap, content that the amount of jiggleage was satisfying enough and not over the top at the same time. Finally, after all was said and done, she would re-arrange her toys to the right of her bed, lining them up and pretending Ichigo was sleeping next to her with Ichigo's (Tiger) head resting on the pillow. She looked at the stuffed tiger, smiling a little.

"Good night Ichigo." She would say before placing a kiss on its tiny nose. Then she would fall asleep, content and happy.

X

Meanwhile, somewhere in the depths of the underworld, where horrible experiments were had and terror unbound roamed.

A.K.A. Yukari's room.

"Hmm." The young wtich rubbed her her chin. She looked at her twitching male frog, wondering what had gone wrong. "He was supposed to bounce on the female frog, not get seizures."

"Did I mix too much Nitroglycerin?" She wondered to herself. She grabbed both male and female frogs, putting them in a box and apologizing to them. "Sorry for this, I hope you'll feel better soon. I'll return you to your swamp tomorrow!"

That's when she heard the light _Ding_ of her timer going off. "Oh! Is it ready?" She went up to her machine with childish excitement. Her eyes widened. Could this be it? Could she have really made something that could make Ichigo love Moka and potentially her? Despite all her genius, she had only recently began trying herbs and plants as aphrodisiacs instead of her usual chemical concoctions. So far, they proved far more potent then she ever thought possible. Nature really was the best, she surmised. She looked at the powder. She didn't know if it was tasteless, but she noticed that when she put it in water, it dissolved into nothingness and left no aroma. She sprinkled the powder into the water supply of the male mouse.

She saw it take multiple sips, but it didn't seem to change his usual drinking behavior which potentially indicated that it was indeed tasteless as she'd hoped. Nothing seemed to happen first, not even when she ushered the male and female mice into the same compartment. Then, something miraculous happened. The male mouse looked over towards the female one and paused. Not only that, but it seemed to female seemed to have take a sharp interest to the male one. Yukari's eyes widened, could it be a hormonal attraction? Why didn't she think of that before! Still, she watched intently as the mice circled each other, clearly attracted to each other. Then nature took its course.

Yukari blushed at the scene, looking away. But she couldn't help but feel she'd done it. She'd created a genuine love potion. She was so happy. With this, Ichigo would surely fall for Moka and eventually her. For once in her flat-chested life, things were finally going her way. She wiped away a tear of happiness, not knowing what to feel at the moment. However, she soon realized it was getting late. She grinned as she tucked the powder away and put it in a vacuum-sealed area, lest it be contaminated. She would begin human testing tomorrow. And hopefully, her dreams would come true tomorrow as well.

X

"Morning Ichigo." Kurumu greeted, looking beautiful as ever. Ichigo grinned at how peppy she was, regardless of the time of day. He'd never seen her tired now that he'd thought about it.

"Morning Kurumu." Ichigo remembered the book he'd been reading the other night. He recalled sometimes simple things were best. He gave a furtive glance at Kurumu's hand, his own hand twitching as it desired her touch. They were now walking to school, and it would be a perfect time to do it. He summoned his courage and entwined his hand with hers.

Surprise overtook Kurumu's features. Her lips opened slightly in surprise, but then let out a giggle of delight. She went up on her tip-toes and delivered a cute kiss to his cheek, making the boy blush a little. She walked just that much closer to him, feeling that things were looking up. It wasn't until Moka showed up that Kurumu's mood dropped a little. Not that she hated Moka, but she just _had_ to come in when Ichigo was finally opening up.

"Hey Ichigo." Moka greeting happily. Her eyes slid down towards the couple's coupled hands. She blinked before returning her gaze back towards Ichigo. "How are you today?"

"Good." Came Ichigo's reply.

Kurumu replied in the same manner before asking, "We always meet up in the classroom. What made you decide to wait for us?"

Moka didn't want to say that she was hoping on catching Ichigo alone, but she did have a legitimate response. "Oh, there's been rumors of a mysterious prankster. I was hoping we could all get together today just a bit early so we can do some investigating." She smiled at Ichigo with her hands clasped behind her back.

Ichigo regarded the pink-haired Vampire and nodded. "Sure, we'll be there."

With that out of the way, it became sort of awkward. But Moka tried to make the best of it. "So, can I walk with you guys?"

Ichigo's lips were oddly tempted to form into a frown. But they didn't. Through all his recent events with the Vampire, he was still technically with her just as he was with Kurumu. "Sure." He replied.

Moka's eyes widened happily as she took the empty spot to Ichigo's left. Gingerly, she stuck her fingers between his, causing a certain amount of ire to fill Kurumu. She didn't want to sound mean, but Ichigo's fight with Moka had allowed her and Ichigo to spend most mornings together. Now she'd have to share. She sighed internally. Well, it was fine. She has every right to Ichigo just as she did. In fact, she was a little bit happy to be honest. This meant that things were returning to normal, that there was no more bad blood. Though considering she was a Vampire, she wondered if Ichigo would end up running out of blood one day.

The triple couple—trouple—entered the school, gaining a myriad of stares as they walked in. Most regarded the tri-relationship with immense jealousy—mainly the guys—while others simply ignored them. Or in the case of the fanclubs, cried. The group shrugged it off, being a usual occurrence. However, if one paid attention, there was a secret battle going on. Every once a while, Ichigo would be pulled to the side. He would smile at Kurumu, who would smile back. When Moka noticed this, she would frown and fight back by pulling Ichigo towards her. Ichigo would look at Moka and slightly grin. The Kurumu would pull. Then Moka. Then Kurumu. Then Moka. Kurumu. Moka. Kurumu, Moka, Kurumu, Moka.

"Tch, cut it out!" Ichigo demanded. Both girls smiled apologetically as Ichigo face-palmed. Or would've had his hands not been taken. Ichigo's mood was close to being ruined. He had to curse fate a little. The time he actually tried something romantic was the time someone had to interrupt him. Though, he did feel a little guilty in thinking that. It wasn't like Moka planned to ruin it. Things were getting back to normal. Which was a good thing, he tried to convince himself. It did little too alleviate his annoyance at the whole situation, but he supposed he should just let it go. Deep breaths Ichigo. Deep breaths.

"Sorry." The two girls apologized.

Ichigo sighed internally. "No, its alright. I just didn't get enough sleep." Which was the truth.

Kurumu arched an eyebrow. "Really, what were you doing?" Then she grinned lustrously. "Were you thinking about me all night and..." She let the words hang, but Ichigo got the implied meaning. His ears turned bright red as steam came out of his ears.

"No!" He told the giggling girl. He almost felt like rolling his eyes. Boy did she love to tease him. But that's what made her the girl he loved, he supposed.

"Then, can we ask what you were actually doing?" Moka asked, still curious.

"I was researching a topic and I stayed up too long." He was being deliberately vague, but the girls swallowed the half-truth, knowing that Ichigo was actually a studious person.

"Research sucks." Kurumu commented with a pout. She perked up though as her eyes shimmered merrily. "But the reward the comes from getting good grades is oh so good!"

Moka nodded, despite not understand the inside joke. "Yeah, it does make you feel good when you do well, doesn't it?"

"_Immensely_." She jabbed Ichigo with her tone, making the poor boy cough.

"Yeah." He still agreed.

Finally they made it to their homeroom class. Most of the day went back without a hitch.

That is until.

"Man this school is boring." Kokoa said as she helped out the Newspaper Club. "Nothing interesting happens anymore."

"Well, there was that doppelganger incident a while back." Moka corrected. Kokoa huffed at that.

"So? That was one thing out of many things that could've happened. Here." Suddenly she pulled out some old Newspapers that had been saved in an archive in the library. "Do you see that? There were reports of murders, mysterious vanishings, creepy things happening. _None_ of that ever happens now except for a few isolated incidents."

"I think it's because Ichigo is here." Kurumu stated proudly. "He's been protecting the entire school."

Ichigo scratched his head. "That's not entirely true. There really hasn't been anything for me to do around here."

Kurumu blinked, not understanding. "Before, there was usually something I could stop, like a fight. But now, there's nothing to do. Everything is peaceful." Not that he was complaining. He was kind of glad things were turning out to be peaceful.

Though, considering what else was housed inside his soul, sometimes he did crave just a smidget of wanton violence.

"I rest my case." Kokoa stated triumphantly as she smacked the newspaper down on the table. Everyone sweatdropped at the over exaggeration, but it seemed the girl had a point.

"So, what? You want a murder to happen? You want something to happen to someone?" Kurumu chided (synonym). Kokoa's eyes widened slightly as she met Kurumu's stern ones.

Kokoa leaned her head to the side, eyes veering away. "Well, no."

"Then?" Kurumu pressed.

Kokoa threw up her hands. "I just want something interesting to happen alright? Like the serial prankster thing that's been going on." Kokoa huffed as she forced herself into a chair, nearly tipping herself over.

Mizore pitched in. "I have been hearing about that. The prankster seems to enjoy tearing up girls' uniforms."

"People say he's recently gotten violent though. Some of the girls have reported injuries." Tsukune added.

"Aha! See? Something interesting. We should follow the lead. Maybe even Sister could be the one to catch the prankster."

The croup collectively sweatdropped at that. It seemed Kokoa's sister complex was still in full gear.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Kurumu said aloud. "I mean who knows? It might actually be good material."

"Yes!" Kokoa said triumphantly. "I'll go start investigating and..."

"Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going?" Kurumu's voice rang out.

"Eh? What do you mean? I'm going to find his whereabouts and..."

"You will do no such thing!We will all go together so nothing bad happens to one of us." Kurumu said with finality.

"What! But he might escape by then! He strikes at night and its close to night already!" Kokoa argued.

"True, but we don't want anything happening to you, isn't that right Ichigo?" Kurumu turned to her boyfriend who was looking confused since he wasn't entirely sure how his say mattered.

"Umm, I guess." He shrugged. That was all Kurumu needed, however.

"There, see? Listen to your father Kokoa." Kurumu chided.

"Yes mom." Kokoa hung her head. Then a vein popped on her forehead as she sputtered, "Hey wait, you're not my parents!"

Kurumu didn't seem to hear that last statement as she sighed. "I don't know how we do it Ichigo, raising such a rambunctious child. I think she takes more after you than me."

A blush of embarrassment spread across Kokoa's face at being treated like a child. No, specifically the child of the cow in front of her. Who did she think she was?

Ichigo scratched his head, not sure how to make heads or tails of Kurumu's imagination. He chalked to more of the same thing: an over-active imagination. It was the only thing he could do to keep from sighing.

Meanwhile his girlfriend was having thoughts about what their own flesh and blood child would be like. Would they really have to deal with such rebellion? Somehow, she didn't mind. In fact, Kurumu sighed dreamily as her mind wandered. If they did have a child, they'd be living in a cozy house along the coastline. Possibly even in Ichigo's hometown since it did seem quiet enough. Though honestly, she would rather live in a city where there were many things to do. She was torn between the two decisions as a grin lit up her features.

"What's she grinning about?" Yukari asked when they noticed the Succubus suddenly got quiet.

Ichigo turned towards Kurumu briefly before shrugging. "Sometimes she just gets lost in her own little world." He smiled a little when Kurumu gave him an indignant stare.

"Hey..."

"It's true."

Kurumu paused. "Yeah..."

That brought a couple of grins to the group and a blushing Kurumu. But to get back at him she curled up against him, her frame teasing his with her soft skin. "But... they're mostly of you and me doing... you know."

Ichigo's cheeks heated slightly as he face-palmed himself. He should've known. He never wins when it comes to a battle of teasing. It didn't help that Tsukune gave a wolf whistle that made the defeat all the more humiliating.

"Sorry Ichigo. I had to do it." Tsukune offered apologetically.

"I win!" Kurumu giggled as she stuck up her two fingers in a V.

"You never stood a chance Ichigo." Mizore commented.

"Whatever." He groused even as everyone continued to grin like madmen save for the stoic Mizore and the scheming Kokoa.

Kokoa, still frustrated, noticed that they were all busy having the time of their lives. Well, while they were doing that, she was going to find where the serial prankster hid and expose him and then give credit to her Sister. She grinned. The plan was fool-proof!

X

It was eerily dark as a fog rolled in. Not that it wasn't usually foggy. In fact, this was quite the norm and every student has come to see it as such. Still, the fog seemed to smother itself against her skin, giving a strange chill. Not that her mind was even remotely on the chill. She was on the lookout for a good story, something that would catch everyone's interest.

"Something like a kidnapping, or a ghost, or maybe even something just spooky. Or maybe..." Kokoa told herself. Her feet crunched against the gravel as she head something rustling. Her ears perked up as she caught a silhouette from the corner of her eyes. "A murder..." she finished, blinking.

_'What!' _She thought as she ducked behind some brush. Clad in all its fur stood a werewolf, standing tall over the form of an unconscious girl.

A wounded unconscious girl.

Suddenly Kokoa thought she got more than she bargained for. _'Was I just witness to a murder?' _She thought anxiously as her eyes peeked through the brush.

However, being a Vampire she demanded justice. But it wasn't she who spoke up first. "Damn, you've seen something bad." The werewolf spoke in a deep Osaka accent. "Forget it, there's no need to tell anyone what you saw. You wouldn't want to get hurt now would you?"

Kokoa got ready, her shape-shifted following her tune. "Wait, just who are..."

She was cut-off as the werewolf spoke again. "Don't mix yourself up in this. It's for your own good!"

Before she could blink, the werewolf was already running away. Werewolves were the fastest creatures, and this one was no exception. Yet, Kokoa was determined to catch him. "You think I'll let you get away you bas..."

Before she could finish, the injured called out for her to stop. Kokoa did so and noticed that she was still breathing despite the injury. Upon closer inspection, the wound seemed quite shallow. It was more like the prankster cut the clothes and accidentally bit the weapon in too far.

The girl looked like she was about to cry. Her uniform was all torn up, a slash tracing upwards from the lower part of her chest to the top.

"W-What just happened?" The confused girl cried. She touched her hand to her chest, noticing the blood on her clothes. The girl gave a shudder before screaming out as Kokoa did her best to calm her down.

In any case, this meant she would have to report this to the group. Not that she wanted to face Kurumu at the moment.

X

The group discussed the serial prankster and the girl that was recently attacked. The girl in question was named Kokko Nakamato, a quiet girl that and reserved.

"We can't allow this to continue happening." The younger Vampire said. "I don't really care about the pranks, but a cowardly bastard likes him needs to be put away."

Ichigo looked at the girl. She seemed to have a strong sense of justice. He didn't like that she was being put in harm's way anymore than Kurumu did, but he did respect her independence as a person.

"You saw the perpetrator didn't you Kokoa-chan. What exactly was it?" Tsukune began the review over the facts.

"A werewolf." Kokoa was quick to reply. The girl's eyes moved as she thought back to what else stuck in her mind about the wolf. "Another thing that stood out was his Osaka accent like he was actually from there."

Almost as one, a light bulb began forming in the minds of the group. "He also wore a headband." She continued.

The light bulb grew brighter even as the groups' collective faces fell.

"I think he was wearing a silver choker too."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Just to make sure, the group took a quick field trip towards the boy in question.

"Oh hey, it's been a while guys." The character named Gin smiled at the group after looking away from his newspaper.

Immediately everyone knew that Kokoa's description was none other than their Club President.

"So you're together today? It's quite a sight to see all you beautiful girls." He smiled that smile that would've melted any girl's heart.

Well, aside from these girls. Tsukune decided to introduce him to Kokoa since everyone else seemed to be frozen. "He never comes by, but he's our club President."

Kokoa's eye twitch. Then she pointed towards the werewolf. "You're the culprit!"

Much to everyone's surprise, and certain pleasure, Kokoa ran as fast as she could and began shaking the werewolf by his collared shirt.

"You're the culprit!" She continued to shake, banging the boy's ahead against the wall.

"W-Whoa! What the hell's wrong with this chick!" Gin demanded even as his head began bleeding.

"Wait Kokoa-chan!" Yukari came in and pulled the angered girl away before she ended up killing.

Though, that wasn't such a bad idea either.

"Stupid." Mziore told the fiery girl. "You're supposed to point out the culprit _after_ you've gathered the evidence."

This did nothing to dissuade the girl. "I swear by my sister's name that I will expose you!"

Tsukune sweatdropped as his girlfriend patted the girl's head to calm her down. What struck him as odd were her exposed monster claws. He knew that she didn't like guys like Gin, but to be in monster form? She must've been paranoid.

Meanwhile Moka was apologizing to Gin for Kokoa's behavior. After that was settled, Gin brushed it off as if it was nothing. Instead, he put on a suave feature as he looked at the girl. "So this is the younger sister you were talking about? This is my first time meeting her." He eyed the girl, Kokoa not feeling comfortable beneath this man's gaze.

"She's quite a pretty one isn't she?" Kokoa flinched, feeling the sudden urge to back away. Still, the way he was talking. It was obvious it was him. That or she really got the wrong guy.

She held her ground as the werewolf approached her. He had two fingers to his chin in a thoughtful expression. His eyes scanned her face... then a little lower... then much lower.

"Yeah, but these are still sort of..." He glanced to the side, seeing the enormous assets of one Kurnono Kurumu. He grinned perversely as he went to reach for them. Being a werewolf, he was still quick even out of his true form.

But he wasn't faster than a protective boyfriend.

"I'm guessing you don't want your arm anymore?" Ichigo grinned viciously, a vein throbbing angrily on his forehead. "I can help you with that if you want."

Gin paled. "Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Ichigo began slowly crushing Gin's arm, causing the boy to pale even further.

"I-It was just a joke Ichigo! I wasn't really gonna touch her. OUCH!" Gin was on his knees now as he tried pulling from Ichigo's death grip. He looked to Kurumu for help, but even her kind nature did not kick in for the pervert. Instead, she merely stuck out her tongue at him.

"I think that's enough Ichigo." Tsukune tried to reason with the angered Shinigami. "You're really going to end up breaking up his arm."

Ichigo turned to face Tsukune. "So?"

"Good point." Mizore vouched for Ichigo. Tsukune sweatdropped. There was Mizore's paranoia of Gin's type kicking in.

"I mean. Is it worth being considered a jerk simply because you couldn't control your temper?" Tsukune saw that Ichigo was beginning to see reason, so he pressed on. "I mean, people respect you now. What do you think they'll say that you broke someone's arm for _almost_ touching Kurumu?"

Mizore snapped her fingers. "Wouldn't that actually make them stay away?"

Tsukune felt like the world was against him. Here he was, trying to stop Ichigo from doing something unsavory and his girlfriend was countering his arguments! Wasn't she supposed to be on _his_ side?

But Ichigo by now had calmed down. He was hot-headed, yes, but he wasn't the type to do things impulsively. He let go of Gin's arm, the boy giving him thanks. Yet, despite this, Gin's eyes still leered towards Kurumu's chest. Ichigo sent the boy a wave of spiritual pressure which finally got him to back down. Ichigo let out an explosive sigh as he struggled to not let his Hollow have his way with him.

"You did the right thing Ichigo." Tsukune commented, smiling at him.

Mizore tilted her head. "I don't know, I think a fractured arm would've taught him more." She twirled her lollipop in thought as her boyfriend stared at her with a ghastly expression.

"Well I'm just glad you came to my aid." Kurumu giggled as she kissed him on the cheek. "You're my knight in shining armor!"

Ichigo smiled slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked into his girlfriend's expressive eyes, noticing how enamored they looked. He felt empowered by her gaze, so much so that he didn't feel embarrassed when he said, "Whenever you need me, just call me and I'll be there."

Their faces now were close, Kurumu having to stand on her tippy toes slightly. "Ill... keep that in mind." Her mind grew fuzzy as she reached for a kiss.

Until a cough interrupted them.

"Not that we don't want you to kiss." Tsukune interjected. "But we're kinda still in the open. We never closed the door." To emphasize, Tsukune pointed towards the door where a few students had opted to stare at the couple trying to kiss. Mainly girls since the guys had gotten jealous and simply left.

Both Ichigo and Kurumu had the decency to blush, but Kurumu didn't really mind. In fact, this was good. It would forever cement the idea that they were a couple into the minds' of the flock. She stood proudly, one hand reaching over for Ichigo's and placing his arm between her two soft breasts. Ichigo by now was getting rather overheated, but he went along with it.

After all, there was nothing bad with where his arm was, now was there?

The werewolf's actions did tell Kokoa one thing though. Gin was the culprit. He didn't care what he'd been about to do to Kurumu, but his actions proved that without a doubt he was the serial prankster. She would expose him, no matter what it took.

X

Back outside, Kokoa followed the werewolf. His pretty-features attracted a lot of girls, she noticed. In fact, every single girl he'd crossed paths with had stopped to talk to him. It didn't really bother her too much. She just wanted to expose him as the serial prankster. It wasn't until she hid behind a rather ticklish lamppost that she realized she wasn't the only one following Gin.

The pole in front of Kokoa melted away as Kokoa realized that her hand was on Kurumu's sides. The girl was having a fit since Kokoa had been squeezing a little. "S-Stop that!"

Immediately Koka retracted her hand as if she'd been touching a acid. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kurumu wiped away a tear before replying. She regained her composure before replying. "Same as you. I'm following him. I don't like Gin and any chance to get some dirt on him is an opportunity I'm willing to take!"

She let out an airy sigh as she wiped away another tear. Thankfully it didn't seem as if Gin had heard her little outburst. Both turned around when they heard the solid sound of hand meeting cheek. Both girls immediately scuttled around the wall where the action had taken place. They peeked from around the corner. Gin was still grinning even as the girl he'd just groped was shaking her fist at him angrily. They peeled away as Kurumu spoke up.

"So do you really think he's the Serial Prankster?" Kurumu asked the fiery girl.

"I don't really know him. But I know what I saw." The girl stated firmly. There was no hesitation in her voice.

Kurumu smiled. "Well I don't really have any grudges towards him. I have Ichigo." She leaned back against the wall, looking proud. "If he ever did something to me, Ichigo would repay him back 10 times over."

Kurumu nodded to herself. However when she opened her eyes she realized that Kokoa was frantically pointing to her side.

"That may be true, but Ichigo isn't here is he?" Deviousness was in his voice as Kurumu's body froze. She'd been caught red-handed. She felt an ominous aura as she saw a hand coming up to her.

Reflexively, she yelled out, "ICHIGO!"

That brought that dastardly hand to a stop. The hand froze, centimeters away from the area that only Ichigo was allowed to touch. When she looked carefully, she realized that his other hand sunk below the waistline. Apparently, he was also going to try something else, something Kurumu would rather not imagine.

Then, like a hero falling from the sky, Ichigo flashed into existence with a Shunpo. The ground cracked beneath his feet as he had apparently pushed himself a little and didn't fully control his landing. When the dust cleared, a distraught-looking Ichigo tore his head side to side trying to find a sign of danger. And since he didn't regard Gin as dangerous, his frantic mind didn't think Gin was the cause of it as his eyes and senses scanned the area. "What? What is it? I felt your energy go crazy and..." He paused, though not of his own volition. His lips had been taken in a kiss that left him both bewildered and pleasantly surprised.

That still meant he had no clue what the hell was going on.

"You're my tiger in shining armor." Kurumu smiled cutely at him, a blush on her cheeks as she realized that he was true to his words. Her heart thumped pleasantly in her chest as she snuggled up against Ichigo's.

"Umm. Thanks." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, feeling flustered.

And still confused.

Meanwhile Gin had taken this as a cue to leave before Kurumu decided to explain. However, Kurumu did not explain. Instead, she was just going to let him stew in his own guilt. But then again, judging from how he treated women, he'd try to do more cooking than stewing. Hopefully it wouldn't end up with him having a bun in the oven, so to speak.

Kokoa looked on. Even though Gin had gotten away, his actions further solidified that Gin was the perpetrator in her mind. Yet as she looked at the couple, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy bubble in her heart. They were being mushy mush right now, whispering something to each other that she couldn't quite catch. Then they began kissing. Kokoa's blinked. Then they began touching each other more intimately. Kokoa's eyes widened. Then Kurumu began unbuttoning his blazer. That's when Kokoa thought they crossed the line.

"I'M STILL HERE!" She yelled in exasperation, her cheeks catching on fire as she caught a glimmer of rock-hard abs when Ichigo's shirt lifted up a little. She looked away, trying to stop her nose from bleeding.

All Kurumu and Ichigo could do was to apologize.

X

Meanwhile, Mizore and Tsukune were left to solve the puzzle.

"I really hope he's the prankster." Mizore commented as she twirled a kunai made of ice on one of her ice claws.

Tsukune sweatdropped. "You know, he hasn't really done anything to you."

"I'm preemptively despising him." The girl replied. Tsukune shook his head.

Mizore raised an eyebrow. "What, don't tell me you think it's _not_ him?"

Tsukune gestured with his arms, raising him to either side in surrender. "I didn't say that. I mean, isn't there a possibility that there's someone who looks like him? He's not the only werewolf out there right?"

Mizore's features told him she wasn't convinced. Or rather, didn't feel like being convinced. _'I guess it's up to me for the moment.'_ Tsukune inwardly sighed. He looked at the evidence. Still, he couldn't imagine Kokoa lying. Besides, she'd never met Gin before so how could she have described him so well? It didn't make sense. Granted, Gin had never denied it. But he didn't take credit for it either, which struck him as odd since he was always groping girls. It shouldn't have mattered to him.

His thoughts were broken when Yukari came through the door, waving around a piece of paper. He noticed how frantic she looked and told her to take a breath.

"Look at this!" The young witch handed them both a copy of the paper. "It looks like Gin was the prankster after all!"

"While researching the victims' friends and social circles, I've learned that each one of them has some history with Gin."

He looked at Mizore, whose eyes seemed to sparkle. She was taking this evidence of proof of his crimes. That was until Moka came in, panting a little. "Wait, that's not all!" Moka was on her knees, panting. She took a breath and handed the group another piece of paper. A name was circled, and the name didn't fit any of the criteria on the list which gave rise to another conclusion.

"We need get the group together and discuss this." Tsukune offered. Everyone seemed to agree as they left to find the remaining three of their Club.

Well... Yukari stayed behind. Being members everyone had their own special cups. She saw Ichigo's cup, the one with a picture of a tiger with the number one over its head. Seeing as how Ichigo hadn't cared about customizing it, Kurumu had done it for him. Yukari scanned the room. She heard nothing but silence. Her heart hammered as she pulled out a vial and poured it into Ichigo's cup. It was still halfway filled with water. She stretched out her hand and took of the lid to the vial. Her hands shook, trembling with excitement. She wondered, was this the day her dreams would come true? It seemed too easy. It was only two days since she'd concocted the potion. She shook her head, clearing her mind and reinforcing herself. She poured the vial and quickly hid it away in her cape. She walked out of the room, taking one last look at the cup before rejoining with rest of the group.

X

Kokoa hadn't told the group that Gin had contacted her. The note she held said to meet her in the second cemetery of the school. Now, she was facing the person named Gin. His hands were in his pockets and he exhumed an air of confidence around her. She was a bit nervous, but that wasn't about to deter her. Still, it seemed odd that Gin chose her to be the one he would confess to.

That meant he was lying.

"You obviously want to kill me." She stated firmly. "'I'll tell you everything' yeah right."

The area around them was quiet and away from any common school routes. "You're trying to silence me aren't you?"

"Nah. I'll tell you everything." Beneath the moonlight, Kokoa saw Gin's transformation. His mouth and nose formed into a snout, his canines sharpening to become powerful knives in their own right.

Kokoa grinned viciously as she extended her hand to her bat, Ko-chan. The bat knew what its master was thinking. Their opponent was fast, so a heavy weapon wouldn't work. They needed something to match his speed.

"Let's go Ko-chan!" She yelled as the bat transformed into a rapier. As soon as the weapon landed in her hand, she lunged with intent to stab. She saw the werewolf block and felt her weapon hit something. She grew confidence. _I'm landing hits_, she thought as she pressed on.

"I'll defeat you just like you asked and make you explain everything!" She yelled out. That was until she saw nothing but broken stone in front of her.

"Pretty good. You're Moka's sister for sure." Kokoa just had enough time to see the Werewolf's incoming attack out of the corner of her eye. "But the thing you're hitting is just a tombstone."

Just as his attack was about to land, he felt a gust of wind. His fist hit nothing but floor. He looked up to see Ichigo holding Kokoa in his arm like a sack of potatoes. His eyes looked at Wolf's sternly.

"So you guys came too. Stupid followers." Gin tenses a little, knowing Ichigo was there. But something was up. Knowing Ichigo's temper, he would've already attacked. That meant he knew what he was planning.

"Let's get him." Mizore said, her eyes looking fiery. Even if she too knew what was going on, that didn't mean she was going to pass up this opportunity to beat up Gin. Tsukune inwardly sweatdropped.

"Wahh! Stop! You don't have to kill me! All of you attacking is overkill! Somebody help me!" He yipped out like a scared dog.

Mizore, Kurumu and Kokoa immediately lunged.

Only to be blocked by a girl with glasses and a quiet demeanor. "Stop!" She yelled out. She began to tear up as she continued her plea, "Stop, please just stop."

The three stopped, looking at each other. Kokoa recognized as the girl she'd rescued the other day. The girl realized how things looked and decided to clarify. "Coincidence. It was just a coincidence. I just happened to be walking by when I heard the sound of fighting, so I..."

"It wasn't a coincidence." Moka stepped up. "You protected Gin. That's proof of your feelings for him. Those same feelings motivated you to commit these crimes."

The girl turned to see Moka coming up to her. "You're the serial prankster aren't you Kokko Nakamato?" Even though it was a question, the girl felt like they were convinced. Still, she had to try.

"I'm the culprit? Why would you think that?" Even as she said that, she must've looked guilty because everyone looked at her with a small measure of pity. Moka came and handed the girl the victim list she and Yukari had come up with.

"This is the case's victim list. All these girls have one point in common. That point could be considered the reason they were targeted." Moka looked on, feeling empathetic towards the girl. She knew what it was like to do things for the person you loved, even if they were bad. She eyed Ichigo momentarily before she continued. "But the thing is, Kokko-san, you were the only one among the victims that didn't share this common point."

Kokoa looked confused, but then she began understanding the gist of everything. Still, she didn't like that she'd been used as bait. She felt like pouting until she saw Kokko's face erupt in blood.

"Yes, you've seen right through me." Kokko said.

"Y-You're bleeding!" Kokoa pointed out with worry.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a creature that can manipulate my 'blood'. When you saw me on the ground the other day, I merely used my own blood to pose as a victim. I attacked the girls while hiding in a fog I made with this 'blood'. Ripping their uniforms was a warning to stay away from Gin." The group noticed how the girl's voice wavered, torn between guilt and feeling justified in her actions.

"So... it was really you." Kokoa said, finally understanding everything.

The girl's eyes began to water as she recounted her feelings. "I did it because they just got in the way. Since there were so many girls around him, the only thing I could do was look at him from far away." Her body began to tremble as tears flowed out freely. "If only there weren't there anymore, if only those girls stopped going near him."

"I felt so _worthless_! Even if it was just once, I wanted him to notice me." Her tears streamed down her cheeks, but she did not bawl. She took of her glasses, wiping away the tears with her sleeve.

She hiccuped as she continued, smiling briefly. "The common point was that they were all Gin's ex's. The only one who isn't is me." Her voice dipped low, "That was stupid of me..."

Kurumu felt moved. She understood what was going on. She knew what kind of love the girl was feeling, but for a guy like Gin? That part she couldn't understand. "Are you crazy? Going that far for a sleazy guy like hi—"

She was cut-off by Gin, who laughed uproariously. He had turned back into his human form as well.

"I can't believe she was snagged so easily! What a dumb bitch!" The words cut into the girl's heart like a knife. Her shocked face made everyone a uneasy.

But no one stopped his tirade. "I'm relieved that I caught her. There are loads of girls that are pissed at me." Then he held up a hand, counting the girls he'd been with. "There's Ami-chan from the Mochi shop. There's the ex-Yankee girl Yumi-chan, jealous possessive Misako-chan, and cool, scary Miho-chan. Nao-chan. Ringo-chan. Asako-chan." He continued with his list. Even if they knew the truth behind what Gin was trying to accomplish, that didn't mean they had to like it.

Especially Mizore and then Kokoa when she heard Gin insinuate that she had been influenced by his charms. Gin simply laughed it off as if it were nothing severe. "Damn, I am one evil dude! So make Kokko-chan's punishment light, reeeaal light!"

"The only one that's gonna get punished is you, you scumbag!" Both Kokoa and Mizore united forced to beat the werewolf to a pulp. Ichigo had restrained Kurumu because he was sure that would've been overkill.

That left Kokko, who fell to the floor when Gin spouted his hurtful words. "Horrible man. Why did I ever fall for that guy? Heh... I'm really stupid." She said to no one in particular, the girls looking on with empathy. She took off her glasses to wipe away the tears.

"Hey, you're really pretty without your glasses you know." Kurumu commented, making the girl smile through the tears. The girl let out a couple of short, terse laughs.

_The Youkai Newspaper that was released the next day didn't publish her name. Since the crimes fell under the category of 'misdemeanor' and due to the arbitrary decision of the director; under the condition of apologizing and making reparations to the victims, the whole matter was put away. In this manner, the incident was quietly resolved._

"I still don't believe that Gin did it out of mercy." Kokoa huffed, her arms crossed as she walked angrily towards the chair. "That means he was doing a _good_ thing... him, the royal pervert!" Her tone rose angrily. But everyone knew Kokoa was just sore that she'd been used the entire time.

"Me too." Mizore agreed. But the way she said it made Tsukune feel that Mizore's image of Gin hadn't gone up at all.

"But you know. I kind of get what she was going through." Kurumu shifted her gaze towards Ichigo. "I mean, I love Ichigo. I would probably do anything to get his attention."

"Even commit a crime?" Mizore asked out of curiosity.

Kurumu eyed the Snow Girl, but she didn't hesitate. "Yes." She then added, "But not for a guy like Gin. I mean... just look at him."

All the girls nodded.

"I guess love is blind." Tsukune offered.

"Yeah." Kurumu let out a small sigh. She smacked her lips, suddenly realizing the excitement had left her thirsty. She went over to Ichigo's cup since at the moment, it'd been the closest. She failed to see Yukari's eyes widen, her mouth wanting to say something, but not doing so for fear of being caught in another experiment.

"Hmm. Tastes a little sweet. You sure you got water Ichigo?" Kurumu commented even as she took another sip. She put it down and immediately noticed something. "Oh, some strong water." She muttered. An indescribable heat ran through her body. She felt like a furnace, even feeling the need to take off her sweater.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked. Kurumu was trying to cool herself off by waving her hand.

"I don't know, I suddenly feel very..." She turned around and Ichigo became the sole object of her attion. "...Hot."

Ichigo gave her a worried look. His eyes took in her blushing face and it made him wonder if she potentially had a fever. Well she did have something, but it wasn't no fever! Kurumu sauntered over to her boyfriend, tripping slightly. It gave the appearance of a slightly drunk, but lustful woman. Ichigo suddenly found himself not able to tear his gaze away from those shining purple orbs that belonged to his girlfriend. He leaned in when she fell, catching her. This made their faces come close enough that they could feel each other's breaths.

She kissed him, unabashed and uncaring of anyone in the room. Her lips were already wet and she had forced her tongue into his mouth. The suddenness made him unable to enjoy the moment. He was more worried about why she suddenly started to act that way. And then, a strange happened. His heart sped up and he could feel every muscle in his body tense. A powerful heat flourished inside him right until he found himself returning the fevered kisses.

"Ummm, guys?" Tsukune called out to get their attention. They didn't notice.

"Wow." Kokoa blushed when she saw them go at it. Her face became a tomato when Ichigo's abs flashed for a brief moment when Kurumu's fingers got caught on his shirt and untucked it briefly.

Then the clothes started coming off. Like a cascade, Tsukune immediately covered Kokoa's eyes and Mizore did the same with Yukari. But with her free hand, Mizore covered Tsukune's eyes too. Being faithful, Mizore closed her eyes of her own volition.

Moka stared.

Hearing the moans and groans and stuff being shoved from the table onto the floor, Tsukune surmised that they were getting to _that_ part of the event. After all, he'd done the same thing when Mizore at one point.

"We should leave." Tsukune said. Everyone nodded.

"I can't see though." Mizore said. Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"No one's covering your eyes though?" Tsukune said.

"Idiot. I'm closing my own eyes." Mizore said softly. Then even softer. "I wouldn't do that to you..."

Tsukune felt his heart beat for the girl, leaving him with a grin.

"I can guide you guys... my eyes are open." Moka said with no small amount of embarrassment.

"Lead the way." Mizore said. Moka ended up tugging the group away just in time as the underwear began to fly.

Of course, seeing as how it was still day time, the group had to guard the entrances so no one could sneak a peek. Tsukune and Mizore covered one end while Yukari, Kokoa, and Moka covered the other.

They were surprised when it took them three hours to finish.

What a way to end a day huh?


	26. Snow Girl

**Well, life's been busy honestly. That's all I can really say. I've been chipping away at this piece by piece. Hopefully, it'll leave you with a satisfactory taste in your mouth like mesquite-flavored chips. Mmmmm.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mizore's eyes sprung wide open. A split second later and she was leaning forward, her knees held close against her chest, one arm wrapped around the front and the arm resting on her right knee, her hand cradling her head. She was sweating, and it wasn't just from the sudden heat wave that had overcome the school recently. She had had a dream, a memory to be precise. She remembered the time when she had fallen in love with a human boy a long time ago and he had broken her heart.

His words echoed in her mind until she pushed them into the back of her consciousness. He had told her that she was a monster and that she would eat everyone before running away. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the stillness of the room, the sound of the sheets rustling beneath her. She blew out a sigh, wanting to grin at the fact that she had to have that dream when she wasn't with Tsukune, but was too tired to do so. Still, even if she wasn't with him, she could imagine what he would say in a situation like this and that alone was enough to comfort her. She rubbed her arms. There was no use worrying about it now.

Might as well get some sleep.

X

Ichigo breathed out. Not quite a sigh. It was softer than that. He wasn't one to complain about the weather, since it usually got hotter than this in Karakura, but the fact that the cloudy atmosphere didn't seem to go with the weather created a conflict inside of him.

Kurumu noticed this. "Something the matter?" She asked.

Ichigo rolled his shoulders in a slight shrug. "I guess. It's too hot for it to be cloudy."

That didn't really make sense to her. She shoved into him slightly, a grin on her face. "What do you mean? You don't like the fact that my blouse is practically see-thru?"

Ichigo paused, but still continued walking. He looked down to see Kurumu's face, sweaty and grinning. He looked further down and realized something.

She was wearing a purple bra today.

Ichigo looked away. Somehow, despite the teasing, he was still at odds. It caught Kurumu off-guard when he replied simply, "Yeah, it's nice."

"Huh. Never thought I'd see that happen." She murmured to herself, cupping herself to make sure her bra was on snugly. She brought her hand to Ichigo's arm and rubbed it soothingly as she asked, "C'mon, you can tell me."

Her soft tone made him capitulate. "It's hot like summer, even though it doesn't really look like summer." His words were curt, an effort to try and hide his feelings.

Even though Kurmu could see right through his façade.

"Sooooo." She drawled as she stepped tip-toed in front of him and saide, "You're basically homesick again?" She titled her head and smiled. It was more of a statement than an actual question.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Hmmm." Kurumu put on a thoughtful look. Then an idea hit her. "I know, why don't we go back to Karakura while they're fixing the school's barrier?"

Ichigo blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "That… doesn't sound like a bad idea." He smiled at her.

Kurumu gushed at the attention… until she saw Ichigo scowl. "Something wrong with that?"

Ichigo looked to Kurumu, having just come back from the rather disturbing thought. It was so disturbing, that in and of itself, it was almost enough for Ichigo never to go back.

The thought was his dad. He voiced his concern to Kurumu, who couldn't help but pause and then erupt into a fit of giggles. "Oh come on Ichigo. He's not _that_ bad!"

Ichigo shot her a look. She giggled once more before conceding a little. "Okay, but it's not like he would try to get in between us."

That much was actually true. However, he'd probably be trying to do the opposite, which would be just as bad.

And a lot creepier.

He also told her this. Kurumu's eyes registered the confusion she was feeling. "How is that a bad thing? I love having sex with you."

Ichigo stuttered at the bold statement before recomposing himself. "I… do too." He paused before adding in, "With you." He coughed when Kurumu grinned widely. He avoided her eyes for a second or two. "But it's my dad, and anything he does turns out bad… and weird. Usually both."

Kurumu shrugged a little, a habit she was starting to pick up from Ichigo. "So? My mom's given me lots of tips in order to make you happy." Then she murmured to herself, "Though I haven't even gotten to try half of them."

Ichigo let her self-whispering slide as he commented on her previous sentence. "You do realize where she's gotten her information right?"

Kurumu nodded. "Yeah. From my dad." Pause. "Oh…" Her nose scrunched up as she forced the encroaching thought about her mom and dad getting it on away. That was always a startling thought, even if it _was_ the way nature worked. "Blegh…"

Ichigo shook his head. Kurumu looked up at him and had to hand over victory to him. She stared into his eyes, seeing the amusement in them, but she could still feel that longing from his gaze. She didn't like seeing him bothered. It made her uncomfortable especially when she felt like she couldn't do anything about it.

Then it her. She _could_ do something about it. She was a Succubus, a race that had mastered the art of illusions. She could _make_ something. What's more, she'd been practicing and training a lot harder. She even tested her patience and endurance by placing a bag of sweets in front of her and seeing how long she could wait before caving in. One hour was the most she could wait, but that was a heck of an improvement considering at the beginning she only lasted 10 seconds. She nodded enthusiastically to herself. Ichigo took note of her suddenly energetic demeanor, especially as she did a fist pump and looked like she'd just solved a great problem. He was only given a brief moment before he was suddenly hauled away. Had he been in his regular body, his arm probably would've been torn off. At the least, dislocated.

There was a little square building that was meant for the antennae of the building in front of them. Kurumu was leading him towards it. It took him a moment to realize her intent. She was going to take him up the ladder to the top. The question he was left with was: Why? He was about to find out. But first, he had to tell himself not to look up. Kurumu always wore a skirt and she had decided to take the lead, he had a good ample view of that deliciously round derriere that belonged to his girlfriend. He berated himself for wanting to give in to his impulses. He told himself he wouldn't look up. He was a man of integrity and honor. He would not stoop so low!

He looked up. Sure, he was a man of integrity and honor. But he was still indeed a man. And this was his girlfriend. It's all good Ichigo, it's all good.

Purple panties. And it was the lacy kind. The edges that hugged firmly around her hips were practically see-thru, only getting more opaque as they got closer to...

Ichigo gulped. Suddenly, he felt that either Kurumu was steadily changing him to be more open with his desires and feelings… or his Hollow was messing with him again. He couldn't tell just yet, but he wouldn't put it past _him_ to do something to mess with his mind.

Still, he had to admire how slender her legs were. They were nicely toned, meaning she did some form of exercise when he wasn't looking. He wouldn't put it past her. She seemed to have the same resolve as he did when she put her mind to something, and that was one reason he loved her so much. His love was also part of the reason it was taking all his willpower to simply _not_ touch her leg and feel the smoothness of her skin play across his fingertips.

So enticing…

Thankfully, after a grueling ten seconds, they were at the top. The main school building wasn't the tallest building by any stretch, but it did offer a panoramic view of the area where the forest and ocean met. Kurumu sat down gingerly, her skirt billowing out briefly before she tucked it between her legs. She patted the cement next to her, indicating to Ichigo for him to sit down.

As he did, he couldn't help but look towards Kurumu's face. His own curious look was met with the eager one of Kurumu's. She grinned so widely that almost all her teeth were showing. The joy she was emanating was very contagious and he found himself smiling as well even though he still didn't know what she was planning. But soon, it became very apparent. He saw the effort she put in calming herself down to a near Zen-like state. Her face became serene, her face relaxed and for a moment, Ichigo wondered if she'd fallen asleep. Then her he looked around as the area around them quite literally started to melt away. It looked like someone had taken a blow-torch to a freshly made canvas and now the paint was dripping. Then it came alive, warping and seizing, repositioning itself to what most people would describe as a rather normal, hot summer day.

However, one thing Ichigo noticed—and was grateful for—was the fact that they were on a hill overlooking Karakura town. He could distinctly see the road to his house, his dad's clinic, the convenience store he usually went to, the train that passed through, and even his neighbor's houses. It was… normal, and that in of itself was ironically amazing.

Kurumu let out a sigh, making her mind balance her effort of holding the illusion and trying to stay alert and attentive to Ichigo. She didn't want to end up falling asleep, and she'd been practicing harder and harder each day. Now, she had enough confidence in her abilities that she felt that she could manipulate a large expanse, which she was clearly proving she could. She was about to turn to face Ichigo, feeling the illusion teeter in her mind for a bit before reeling it in, but the boy had other plans. He had already scooted closer, wrapping a strong arm around her waist. He gently pulled her closer, the smooth action causing her to let out a light, "oh" of surprise before she snuggled into the crook of his shoulder.

"You're amazing you know that?" His voice was grateful and cheerful, making Kurumu's heart blossom with joy.

"I know." She replied with playful confidence. Ichigo reciprocated with a light squeeze and a kiss to her head, something he hadn't done in a while.

"I missed that." She murmured softly.

Ichigo paused to wonder what she meant. "The kiss?" He asked.

She nodded, Ichigo only being able to see her blue hair bob up and down. "Yeah. It always makes me feel…special."

The cuteness she was exhuming made Ichigo's lips tug upwards. He kissed her head once more before leaning and whispering, "Because you _are _special."

Ichigo couldn't see it, but Kurumu was blushing. She couldn't reciprocate with teasing, because she felt she'd get to distracted and drop her current action. She'd gotten better, that was for sure, but she hadn't mastered her control just yet. "You're turning me on you know." She replied with a huskiness that left no room for interpretation.

It struck Ichigo odd that she seemed bothered by something she was always wanting, but then he saw the illusion flicker briefly, like someone switching the channels and then going back really quickly. However, in that brief flicker, he'd seen the second time they'd had sex… when they'd done it all night long. How did he know it was that particular one? Well… let's just say Kurumu had gotten a pen stuck one of her cheeks.

The cheeks in her rear that is.

"Ah." He understood the reasoning and continued with his affection, but much downplayed. He'd never really asked about how she was able to do all of this, so he figured he might as well ask while they were enjoying this hot, summery day.

"How do you maintain your illusions?" He asked out of curiosity. Her head tilted to the side, rolling against his pec momentarily as she thought about the question.

"Willpower I guess." She offered.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" He'd been under the impression that she always did some sort of incantation in her head or something. It did seem like magic after all.

Kurumu put a finger to her bottom lip. "That and I have to form an image in my mind."

Ichigo made a thoughtful noise that brought Kurumu's gaze to bore into his. "What?"

He shook his head as he looked ahead, taking a moment to appreciate the detail of even the train going by. He grinned a little. "I don't know. I just thought that it required something more." He gazed at the sparkling river that seemed to hold tiny mirrors, reflecting the sunlight everywhere. "The amount of detail is amazing."

Kurumu beamed at the compliment. "Well, I did fly over Karakura."

Two things hit Ichigo. One: Kurumu had photographic memory, and she could use that to study better. Two: What?!

He turned to better face her, Kurumu wondering why Ichigo suddenly looked so serious. Then he spoke up. "Wait, you flew over my hometown!" He paused. "No one saw you right?"

Kurumu blinked before a sheepish smile crossed her features. "Eh… I dunno. I was too excited to see you that I forgot to hide myself." Ichigo's eyes widened a little as Kurumu apologized profusely.

Ichigo couldn't keep the stern gaze for much longer at her apologies, but he did pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "That's alright. Just try not to do that again."

"Don't worry. I won't." She reassured him. "Besides, it's not like we go there every day. I'm sure even if someone _did_ see me, they'd think they were just seeing things."

Her response seemed logical enough, so he accepted it. But that left one other thing on his mind. "Aside from that, if you're able to remember things like that with such detail, how come you can't remember what you study?"

Kurumu mulled over it. But not for very long. "Because it's boring." She replied cheekily.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but found himself too bewildered by her simple and honest answer. He had expected her to make some sort of lavish excuse, but she didn't. It was straightforward and honest. "You know, if you have photographic memory like that, you wouldn't need to study so hard."

His comment left her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo momentarily crossed her arms as he looked at her sternly. "You could memorize an entire book and then look at it from memory later on."

She made a motion with her hand, raising and pausing it in mid-air in indication that that particular train of thought had never occurred to her. Her countenance grew bashful as the full implications hit her. She could've saved a _lot_ of trouble using this technique.

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Kurumu stuck out her tongue. "Well, I think we're doing fine right now." Ichigo hadn't seen it, but Kurumu had been walking her fingers towards his rear end.

_Pinch!_

She giggled when he literally bounced forward an inch, rubbing his ass check. "You pinch hard you know." He grumbled as he felt the slight, burning sting.

"I can do other things hard you know." She growled at him seductively. Again, the illusion around them flickered as she put on display _just_ what she was thinking about doing to him.

His first thought was that he wasn't that flexible. And even if he were, it looked painful, to be honest.

He was about to point out her failing illusion when she suddenly lunged at him, nearly knocking them off the little edifice they were on. The fake scenery around them melted away, once again bringing them to the reality they currently resided. How, it wasn't as dull as it was a moment ago. How dull can something be when you have a beautiful and loving girlfriend wanting to ravish you every moment of every day?

That answer is not boring at all.

"How do you get turned on so easily?" He blurted out, not wanting to go through another fiasco of doing it again in public. He had enjoyed it, but he ended up apologizing to Tsukune and Mizore for putting them through such a thing. Mizore hadn't really cared either way, but Tsukune was quite sly if he wanted to be. Tsukune 'accepted' a payment of some chocolates Ichigo had brought with him from home and some rare human deserts given during lunch. Even Ichigo's glare had not been enough to stifle Tsukune's crooked grin.

Kurumu seemed taken aback by that comment. "I'm not horny all the time!" She noticed the disbelief in his eyes and looked away for a brief second. "Well, I'm not _now_ anyways. I just want to snuggle."

Ichigo released the air in his lungs through his nose, a gesture of gathering his patience. He ended up complying by stealthily sneaking up an arm around Kurumu and bringing her close to his chest. The bluenette let out a surprised gasp, but immediately melted into the embrace. She giggled happily as she ran her hands along his slender and powerful arms down to his hands and entwined her fingers with his. They stayed like that for a span of time, Ichigo suddenly feeling silly for being sad about the weather when he had a girlfriend like this.

However, they couldn't stay like that for long. No matter how much two people loved each other, it was nearly impossible to stay this close during the summer. It was already hot as it was, and two warm-blooded people smushed together didn't make things any cooler. Kurumu placed her hands to either side of Ichigo's chest and pushed herself up.

Momentarily, Ichigo was nigh overwhelmed by the sheer sexiness in front of him. Her shirt, soaked to the individual threads it was made of, hid nothing from his view. The light, though dim, still penetrated through her blouse, revealing just how well he bra hugged her curvy breasts. Her waist, slender, teased him as he could just barely make out her belly button. He gulped as he knew she'd caught on to his stare. It didn't help that her violet eyes always seemed to shimmer when she was as excited as he was. Her blush verified her feelings to him, her lips already moist and ready for action.

But they both parted. "Damn, if it wasn't so hot, I'd really be all over you Ichigo." She said with a lusty sigh. She got off Ichigo, lest the hormones decide to take over their minds and then pay the consequences by suffering dehydration during sex... or heat stroke. Or both, one never kew.

"Hmm. I'm glad you decided not to, otherwise this would be a rather awkward time to interrupt you." They both flinched as they turned to see Mizore at the stairs they had used to climb up. Her arms were stretched out and folded inwards, her head resting on her forearms. She stared at them curiously, though Kurumu could detect a hint of mischievousness in them.

"Frigid girl!" Kurumu immediately spouted off in surprise. The only sign of annoyance in Mizore's features at the nickname was her lollipop rolling to the other side of her mouth.

"Letting that comment slide. My mom said I could bring some friends home with me. Wanna go?" Mizore waited for their reply, undaunted by their surprised looks. Well, Kurumu more than Ichigo, who was more curious than anything.

Kurumu's head swiveled towards Ichigo's. At first, Ichigo thought that Kurumu was going to ask for his permission to go. Instead, she said to him excitedly, "We're going!"

Ichigo, seeing her contagious smiling, decided not to make a rebuttal. Besides, there was no point. Going somewhere cool sounded nice at the moment. Anything to escape this morbid heat sounded nice.

"I guess that's that." She handed the couple some written instructions. "See you later cow girl, Ichigo." She nodded briefly at Ichigo before sliding down the stairs. It didn't escape Kurumu's eyes that she did this and so she turned to Ichigo and asked what that was about.

Ichigo didn't want to tell her he'd gone to the library just to research love. So he ad-libbed. "She… helped me on some research." He turned stone-faced, his own version of a poker face.

"Hnn." Kurumu didn't sound too convinced. She leaned in towards him, her eyes narrow. "Are you having a tryst with her?"

"What!" Ichigo sputtered out. "I'm not." He firmly stated, his face mirroring his tone.

Kurumu scanned his face, not that she needed to. She could tell by his aura that he wasn't lying. She sighed, letting go of her suspicion with a grin. "I wouldn't have minded really since it's Mizore. That would've been kinda interesting actually."

Ichigo frowned. "No it wouldn't. She already has a boyfriend. I could never do that."

Kurumu suddenly felt like she'd pushed the teasing too far. With his downturned lips and that scowl deeper than usual, she wondered if she'd hit a nerve. "Hey." She cooed softly as she patted his knee. "I was only kidding you know."

Ichigo closed his eyes in contemplation. "I know."

That still didn't seem to appease him, and she doubted more teasing would help at this stage. She was still rather shocked that he seemed to take this rather close to the chest. He couldn't have been cheated on, he'd never had a girlfriend before. Maybe something like this happened to one of his friends? Well, now was not the time for speculation, Kurumu told herself. She raised herself on her knees and gently grasped Ichigo's head with both her hands, bringing him to her chest.

Ichigo, for his part, felt kind of silly getting so upset. This was Kurumu, she always did stuff like this. He vaguely wondered, as his head delved into something soft, whether he was uptight as his Hollow said he was.

They separated a few seconds later and looked at each other. "Sorry." Her face was somber, indicative of her genuine apology.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and blew out a sigh. "It's alright. I got upset too quickly."

Then, Kurumu placed a hand to her chest and with her trying to look super serious, Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. "I promise I will never try to hurt you ever again and if I do, I will make it up with super awesome sex."

Ichigo stared, befuddled. It all boiled down to sex for her, didn't it? Then again, he didn't really mind either. This was her. She'd spent a long time waiting for him, it only seemed fair that she got what she wanted. He leaned in, gravitating towards her face. Kurumu did not expect him to cup her cheek and firmly kiss her. It took her breath away. She didn't even have time to reciprocate as Ichigo pulled away a second later.

"I like the sound of that." He replied with one of those rare grins that seemed to reveal his own joy.

Kurumu blushed as her hands went to the hem of her skirt and fiddled with it. "Well. I…"

Ichigo's bemusement turned into a chuckle. He was utterly surprised that Kurumu was the one embarrassed this time and not him. It felt… good. He felt like capitalizing on it, suddenly feeling brave as his hand reached out to her knee. He ran his fingers over it, Kurumu simply staring in awe.

However, she was getting some semblance of her former self back as she spoke up. "You know. I think I know where we can have our fun." She murmured softly, silkily.

Ichigo's libido flared at that attractive sound. "Where?" He couldn't help but find himself asking.

With a burst of energy, Kurumu stood up. "Follow me!" Ichigo didn't really have much choice in the matter as she suddenly released her transformation and took to the air.

X

Tsukune looked at his non-existent watch. "You think they're coming."

A small, almost imperceptible smile crossed Mizore's. "They're definitely cumming alright."

Tsukune didn't catch on to Mizore's little joke and simply nodded. "Hm. I hope they come quickly."

Mizore smirked. "Probably not. Kurumu likes things slow and steady."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow as he turned to Mizore. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Mizore said mysteriously. Tsukune stared a few seconds longer before deciding he didn't understand Mizore's subtle reference to something he couldn't grasp.

Eventually, Moka came as well, Mizore having invited her as well. It came as a surprise to Tsukune, truth be told, but he supposed she was still Ichigo's girlfriend too. Tsukune got a deep, unsettling feeling in his stomach as he stared at the cheerful Moka. He felt something would go wrong.

"Where's Ichigo?" Was the first thing Moka asked for.

"Oh. He's 'packing' with Kurumu right now. Packing it tightly." Mizore's eyes twinkled mischievously, confusing the pink-haired Vampire.

Tsukune turned to Moka. "Ignore her. She's been like this for a while."

"Ah." Moka could only offer. "So who else is coming?" Both Moka and Tsukune turned when Mizore made a 'snrk' sound, as if she had been trying to stifle a sneeze or a short chuckle.

Tsukune had to ask. "Seriously, what's up with you?" Mizore's calm countenance turned towards him even if she seemed to be trembling as if she were holding something back. It was a laugh, though they did not know this.

"Nothing. But maybe you should ask what's 'up' with Ichigo when he gets here." She briefly turned away, covering her features and let out a rush of air as a replacement for the laughter that threatened to erupt from her.

Tsukune was flabbergasted at this point. He didn't know whether he should press on or ignore her. He went for the middle ground and decided to talk to Moka while keeping an eye on Mizore. "So who else is coming?"

Another 'snrk.'

Moka put a thoughtful finger to her cheek. "I think Yukari and Kokoa are coming as well."

At this point Mizore passed out. The sudden thud alarmed Tsukune who knelt beside her and cradled her head. "Mizore, are you alright!"

She managed to stay conscious though briefly enough to tell him, "I'll tell you later." Before passing out again. Tsukune blinked, not sure what to make of his girlfriend. He took hold of her arm and brought it over his shoulder, lifting her up. Then he bent down to get a grip underneath her legs and hoisted her up, giving her a piggy-back ride.

"Ummm." Moka hummed, not sure what to think of what just happened.

"Don't look at me. I'm just as confused as you are." Tsukune retorted to Moka's gaze.

Eventually though, Kokoa and Yukari finally arrived. Yukari seemed to have some sort of equipment in her pack, judging from the fact that she hadn't quite zipped it up all the way and one could see a beaker and other gadgetry inside.

Tsukune thought it wise not to ask. Ignorance was bliss in some situations.

Kokoa simply carried two duffel bags, presumably with her clothes and other essentials. Her bat flew around her with that constant, fangy smile.

"Where's Ichigo?" Yukari asked, not seeing the couple around.

"He'll be here." Tsukune reassured. For a brief moment, he could've sworn he'd heard another 'snrk' from Mizore; but she was unconscious, so how would that be possible?

Speaking of which, a bouncy, bubbly bluenette came from a distance while tugging a certain Soul Reaper who looked rather refreshed, truth be told.

"Yahoo~! We're here!" Kurumu sing-songed, stepping up to the group with light steps.

"You seem happy." Tsukune commented. Moka nodded.

"Yeah, I just took a long, cold shower and I feel much better." Off to the side, Ichigo scratched his chin, looking away briefly from the group.

Tsukune's eyes darted towards Ichigo's averted gaze and everything clicked into place. Hell, even Mizore's odd behavior made sense. He would've palmed his face if he hadn't been holding Mizore. So now his face simply looked like he had constipation.

Moka didn't seem to catch on as Tsukune did and simply commented on her slightly wet state. "You forgot to dry off you know."

Kurumu held back a wide grin, trying not to be too obvious lest Moka decided to try the same thing with Ichigo. "A-Ah. Well, we didn't really have time because we were going to be late—"

She realized a little too late her mistake when Moka raised an eyebrow. "'We?'"

Kurumu's mind raced for an excuse. "Y-Yeah! Ichigo was also taking a shower, but I finished first and so I flew over to his dorm to make sure he was ready." She sighed, her strained tone almost giving her away. "And… he was." She finished.

"Oh." Moka blinked. Kurumu was surprised she actually bought this. "Ok. I could've done it for you if you'd asked me."

A small smile crept into Kurumu's face. "No… I enjoyed doing it myself."

"Can we just get on the bus already?" A frustrated Ichigo called out as he pointed towards the bus that had sneaked up on them in the midst of their conversation. The ominous driver of said bus peered at them, a smile that indicated he knew full well what they were talking about even though he just got here. The group braced themselves. It was always disconcerting being with this guy.

The group finally made it into the bus. They weren't surprised when the crazy bus driver floored it, but they were surprised to find a Karaoke machine in the bus. Kurumu immediately took a shine to it, and even Kokoa who apparently liked singing. As strange as it was, Kurumu and Kokoa made a fantastic singing duo.

The couple cheered when the two songs were over, seeing as how that's all they got to. "We'll be exiting the portal." The Bus Driver with his ever ominous eyes gestured with one hand towards the encroaching light.

Everyone was excited, especially Mizore even though she didn't seem like it. The Snow Girl had told Tsukune about her dream, and that's how he knew she was also troubled. He sat next to her, and grabbed her hand to reassure her. She squeezed, accepting his comfort as she composed herself.

The group finally got off the bus… only to step into a raging hurricane. Mizore looked up briefly and commented on the weather. "Hmm. It's nice and cool."

"C-Cool?!" Kurumu stomped up to Mizore, shivering like a wet dog. "It's freezing! T-This is your home? I'm wearing a skirt!"

Mizore gave her a flat look. "How is that my problem that you wore a skirt?"

Kurumu opened her mouth to say something, but realized that, in retrospect, she should've worn pants. She just hadn't thought that the Snow Girl land was actually something like this.

"Besides, this isn't the Snow Girl land." Mizore continued as if reading her mind. "It's just farther up ahead. Once we pass the barrier, the storm will die down."

Kurumu continued to shiver until she felt something put around her shoulders. She looked to the side to see Ichigo wrapping his blazer around her, then snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close, at least partially shielding her from the wind.

She was thankful, but she voiced her concern about him being cold. He shrugged. "My energy keeps me from getting cold I guess." He'd never really seen the benefits of having immense reiatsu outside of battle, but here was one of them, he ventured.

She playfully ran her finger against Ichigo's fingers that held her fast around her waist. "Well, maybe you give some of that energy to keep me warm tonight?"

Ichigo guffawed. "You're insatiable."

"Only because it's you." She grinned before leaning he head into the crook of his shoulders as a particularly violent gust of wind chilled her to the bone. She really should've worn pants…

Thankfully, after a only a ten-minute, grueling and freezing trek through a snowstorm that would've frozen anyone else, they were finally at the Snow Girl land. The winds quieted as they felt that static feeling of crossing into a barrier. Ichigo in particular noted that while the others went by without any noticeable effect, when he walked through the field rippled, as if struggling to accept his presence. There was a strange whine that accompanied it, but it seemed that he'd been the only one to hear it. He mentally shrugged as he filed it away for later though. Right now was one of the more amazing sights he'd seen anywhere. What they saw amazed them. High, glistening towers of ice stretched towards the sky. A few of the more clearer buildings seemed to melt into the sky, spreading the sun's light into every nook and cranny. As far as they could tell, there were no shadows in this wonderful place. It was almost bathed in light.

"Mizore! Tsukune!" They turned to see a woman approaching.

"Hello mother." Mizore greeted, a small smile playing against her lips.

Tsurara gently bowed to the group, which they returned. "Welcome to the Land of the Snow Women." She gestured her hand towards the landscape behind her as she continued to face the group, who caught sight of onlookers.

"Most of the buildings here are made of ice." She explained, though everyone gathered as much. Still, the beauty from the light glistening across the edifices were quite breathtaking. "Also because of the barrier," She adjusted her hand up and accordingly, "the sky is always an aurora."

"Wow, so pretty!" Kurumu put as much gush into her comment as she could. The gazed at the colors as the others murmured appreciatively as well.

"But... in this beautiful land we are also concerned with a declining birth-rate." The sad news brought the tone of the moment to a lower level. That is until Tsurara shuffled over to Tsukune rather quickly as said boy seemed taken aback by the hasty action, "Now Tsukune, the mattress is set. There's plenty of lubrication in case she gets dry and plenty of water if you get thirsty. Also, there are oils in ca—"

Tsurara fell forward with a thud as an ice kunai penetrated the back of her skull. "You don't need to say such things _mother_." There wasn't quite venom in her voice, but there was clear irritation at pulling off something like that after only just getting back home.

Kurumu blinked. "Huh. I guess mothers like that make children like that."

The group nodded. Ichigo shrugged. It wasn't the strangest thing he'd seen. That, in of itself, told one something about Ichigo's own life and his relationship with his crazy parent.

Later on, when Tsurara was finally conscious, she invited them to dinner. She invited them personally to her family's house. The dining room was ample enough for the entire group to sit comfortably. It wasn't lavished luxuriously, but it had its touches there and there that made it feel like a home.

"Oh yes!" Tsurara spoke aloud, remembering something. "I called you here for the Flower Festival didn't I?"

Moka was the first to ask, mainly because she was curious by nature. "Flower offering? What's that?" She asked.

Mizore decided to explain since her mother usually elaborated too much. "A Flower Giving is just like it says. It's a ceremony where you gather flowers from the mountain and then offer them at the temple. These little flowers are called 'Snow Whites.'"

Yukari was also interested, mainly because she'd heard of that flower before, though she couldn't recall at the moment with all this delicious food in the way. "Snow whites?" She murmured to herself before continuing to stuff herself with food. This caught Moka's attention, who had been sitting next to her, but the explanation continued.

"Flowers are said to have the power of matchmaking. The daughters of this land who are turning seventeen offer these flowers to pray for a good match and lucky finds." No one missed the way her eyes veered towards Tsukune. The young boy looked bashful for a moment as he grinned. Tsurara smiled as Mizore continued, "W-Well it's something like the 'coming of age day' that humans do."

"That sounds so nice." Moka said as she fantasized herself in a luxurious Kimono with Ichigo standing by her side.

"That sounds sooo nice!" Kurumu gleefully said. "I want to get dressed up and get married too!" The declaration caught Ichigo off-guard a little. He began choking on the food he'd _just _swallowed, but since it was blocking his windpipe, no one heard him choke. After slamming his chest with his fist, the piece dislodged and he swallowed it, if a bit painfully. No one noticed the incident, except Kurumu who suddenly felt something had been off for a brief moment with Ichigo.

"Something wrong?" She looked at him with concern.

"It's fine." He said with a wave of his hand. Kurumu blinked and stared at him for a second longer before saying, "Ok." and turning back to the conversation. She was ecstatic when she heard Tsurara ask them if they'd like to join the ceremony. It was especially exciting to hear that Tsurara was going to lend them Kimonos as well.

"Alright! Ichigo look forward to my beauty!" Moka grinned happily at him. Kurumu fussed over Moka's cunning ability to steal the spotlight from her, especially with regards to Ichigo.

"Ch. He's obviously looking forward to me more." Kurumu retorted to Moka's remark.

"How can you be sure? Maybe he's already used to you and he wants a fresh look." Moka fought back, an incredulous look growing on Kurumu.

"You're saying I'm old news?" Moka's eyes told Kurumu that was _exactly_ what she meant. Her lips floundered for a second as her mind came up with a retort. "Oh yea? Even if I _was _old news, I'd still be the best news he'd ever read!"

The two girls headbutted each other, glowering and sparks flying. The group laughed.

Ichigo scratched his chin, slightly bemused, slightly wondering how this was going to turn out. He ended up chuckling when they tried to slap each other, only to have themselves locked in a 'slap fight' that more resembled playing patty-cake more than anything else with them not looking at each other in order not to accidentally poke an eye out.

"Huh. And here I thought I should've brought some entertainment." Tsurara mused as she enjoyed the scene as well.

X

Later that night, one of the caretakers of the house asked Tsurara about letting Mizore's group attend the ceremony.

"Oh it's alright. Besdies Mizore there are other children from here. We'll just mix them all togther." She replied. However, that was not what the woman intended by her question.

"Well I didn't mean that." She said plaintively, "At this year's flower-giving the 'monster' will be there..."

Tsurara offered a small, secretive smile. "Yes. That's why I want them to participate."

X

"Hey, Tsukune, wake up." She gently shook the arm of the boy laying down before her. He was obviously out since he hadn't immediately woken up. He smacked his lips once before rolling onto his side, facing away from her. The action made her want to giggle, but she couldn't lest she wake up everyone else. That would be rather awkward.

She decided to shake once more. "Mizore…" At first she thought she'd gotten his attention, but upon further inspection—and him _still_ not turning around—she realized that he was still sleeping. That struck a chord in her as she touched her hand to her heart. He even thought of her in his dreams. She couldn't help but lean forward and plant a kiss on his cheek.

That ended up waking him up as his eyes opened, albeit slowly. He pulled himself onto his back via rolling towards Mizore, seeing said Snow Girl staring at him in the dark. He saw her silhouette. Her hair still reflected what little light there was a room, giving her an ethereal frame, especially with that pale skin that seemed so vibrant in the nighttime. She looked stunning, in his opinion.

"Wakey wakey." She said with a slight smile.

Tsukune blinked. "Is it break—mmph." He was quieted when Mizore placed a finger to his lips. She inclined her head to the side and he took it as a cue to look around. He noticed that it was in fact, _not_ time for breakfast… and it didn't seem like it would be for a few hours. The couple shook their heads momentarily, suppressing laughter—since everything was funnier at night—when they saw Kurumu splayed up against Ichigo. It would've been sexual, given that somehow or another, her hand was dipping into his pants; but her other hand, was flat against Ichigo's face. It almost looked like she was trying to get into his pants _and_ smack his face away.

Ichigo also seemed to scowl while sleeping, the couple noticed. "Huh, what do you know." Tsukune commented to which Mizore nodded. The amusing moment passed as Mizore got up and with a tilt of her head, indicated Tsukune to follow.

A few minutes later, they were out in the snow. Tsukune still couldn't get over the fact that she seemed to be wearing nothing but a robe on, and a very short one at that. Not that he didn't appreciate the view of her smooth, long legs; but still. He supposed it made sense though, given she was a Snow Girl. He shivered as a small gust managed to find its way into his jacket and stay there, taunting him. He smooshed himself to expunge it and only succeeded in feeling colder somehow. He gritted his teeth before he saw something bright over a hill. As far as he knew, it wouldn't be morning for at least two more hours. Yet, there seemed to be some sort of light radiating; growing brighter and brighter as they reached the peak of the hill.

His vision was soon filled with and endless field of shimmering white flowers that swayed back and forth. A sweet fragrance filled him, making the cold he felt earlier disappear. He gaped a little when he realized that the snow didn't even touch the flowers, as if it felt that it shouldn't be disturbing the amazing sight for any reason. He came back to when Mizore intertwined her fingers with his. He looked at her with curiosity as she replied with a smile. Not just a small, closed smile like he was used to seeing. She was smiling radiantly with a smile that stretched out and touched her eyes.

She looked so much more beautiful than he'd ever seen her at that moment.

"Tsukune." She had merely said his name, but in it he heard at one of near dread. Her eyes looked up at him, seeking comfort. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt that atmosphere to shift into a more candid state.

"Do you remember what I told you about the ceremony?" She asked. Her voice didn't seem to have its usual cool, confident manner. It seemed subdued, afraid even.

Tsukune straightened his back, the cold having left him completely. "Yes, I do." He affirmed with confidence. He scanned her face even as she seemed to shift her attention between him and the flowers.

"Then you know why we're here." She held herself close, almost of she was cold. Tsukune only knew something was wrong. He didn't know it was the cold that comes from the fear of losing someone.

"I remember you telling me that Snow Girls only have a limited time to have children. That you will be forced to marry someone else if you don't have someone by the end of the Ceremony." His words were affirmed by a slight nod from her.

"Yes." She offered a small, vulnerable smile. Then she looked up at him. The entirety of her soul was made to be bare in front of him. Every single emotion was displayed in front of Tsukune, who could barely grasp it since she was normally so aloof and confident. Even in their intimate times she'd never shown him this much of her. At that moment, it clicked in his head.

She gasped lightly when she felt his arms reach possessively around her. "You know I won't let that happen Mizore." Her murmured sincerely into her ear. "Never."

"Tsukune." She responded softly, closing her eyes and letting his embrace comfort her and silence her worries.

"I just don't want to end up like my mom. She had someone she loved... but she was rejected. She had to marry someone else forcefully." She relayed her fear into words, words that Tsukune responded to with action.

He pulled away from her only to kiss her deeply, and with all the love he held for her. That was enough for Mizore. The intimate affection told her exactly how strongly he felt for her. She responded to the kiss, feeling warmth flood into her on this cool night. She could hear nothing except the steady and powerful beating of her heart in her chest which was the love she held for him as well.

She knew now was the time. She undid the sash around her waist and let it slip to the ground

As she opened her dress, she felt an enormous relief envelop her. She pulled away momentarily. She smiled gently at his endearing eyes. Everything that had been on her mind now ceased to exist. He was here with her and that was all that mattered to her. The robe slid off, revealing her pale and pristine skin. His eyes took all of her in. His hand idly made its way to her stomach. It floated for a second before landing gently, though for her it might as well have been an impact as the feeling of his touch rippled through her. His hand just over her belly button, it began its ascent, roaming up her curves, caressing her skin and breast momentarily before reaching her face. She leaned into the touch, happy and for once, not nervous about who she would end up with. She used to worry even though he'd never given her reason to. But now, everything within her was at peace. She leaned forward and gave herself wholly and completely to the man she loved.

Their bodies, entwined, glided down towards the flower bed. Their aroma enchanted the air around them, giving them a feel of complete isolation and at the same time, immense intimacy. Mizore sighed pleasantly as Tsukune nipped her neck. Her face flushed as the couple hurried to undress him as well.

But it wasn't meant to be at that precise moment. A strong gust with snow being carried flowed furiously over them. The noise deafened Tsukune as he closed his eyes and covered his face in order not to choke on the snow. He blinked rapidly as he tried to get his bearings straight. He immediately got up to his feet when he saw a woman holding Mizore. She was elegantly dressed, bearing some sort of ceremonial garment. She was very beautiful, but she also had Mizore-and unconscious at that-which didn't make him too trusting of her.

"I've found her." The woman said. "I've been looking a long time for the girl of prophecy." The woman smiled cryptically as her eyes looked at Mizore, who just began to stir.

"S-Snow Priestess?" Her voice felt weak, like it was barely to make any noise. She could still hear very well as Tsukune's voice rang out.

"Wait! Let her go!" Tsukune shouted over the swirling wind, but to no avail. The woman simply gave him a curious look before disappearing once more in a hail of wind. Frantic and full of adrenaline, Tsukune shot off with only one person in mind:

Ichigo.


	27. Moka

**I was surprised for a moment. I thought everyone had dropped the story because I didn't get any reviews in the mail. Then I checked online and saw I had like 17 or something. For one, I'm still glad people are waiting on this story. Gives me more incentive. And so this incentive shall be put to great use!**

**In case you're wondering. The backpack thing isn't random. Ichigo's had that since like... chapter 4 of Bleach at Youkai Academy. So just a refresher so I don't get comments that are like "Where the heck? Where'd THAT come from!"**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tsukune ran as fast as he could. The cold air stung his dry face, his lips cracking. That didn't matter to him though. The only thing that mattered was getting the help only Ichigo could provide. He would've chased after the strange woman, seeing as how he had his badge, but he just didn't know where she'd gone.

He saw the small house up ahead. It was quiet. Serene even. The windstorm had been left behind, but that did not make him feel safe. He ran, with abandon, reaching the room where everyone was sleeping. He slid the door open, the hard wood banging against the frame sending a loud crack through the silent room.

"Guys." His throat was tight, his panic momentarily causing him to lose his voice. But they were already stirring thanks to the sudden noise and the fact that he had turned on the lights.

"Bah, huh? Wuh?" Kurumu blinked blearily, being the first to rise. She paused in mid-yawn when Tsukune got his voice back and blurted out that Mizore had been kidnapped.

Kidnapping had been something Ichigo had fought with before. Immediately the word sent Ichigo's body into overdrive as he sprang to his feet, going over to Zangetsu and hoisting the sword over his shoulder. Yes, he would've gone out even in his pajamas.

However at that moment, Tsurara had overhead the commotion and wandered into the room. She was surprised to see Ichigo wielding the sword. She had wondered what was in that backpack. "What's going on?"

"Mizore's been kidnapped!" Shouted a frantic Tsukune. His teeth were grit and he seemed to be holding a strange badge that the Ice Woman noticed. She let it slip from her mind in order to reply.

"Oh, that's alright. I just got a call from the Snow Priestess. She has her." Tsurara informed. This did little to dissipate Tsukune's worry. "The Snow Priestess just contacted me. She said Mizore is under her custody there and that everything is fine."

"Custody? What the hell for!" Tsukune exclaimed. He didn't like the sound of that. It made him feel as if she were in some sort of prison.

"Yes. When I asked her about that she said, 'The boy who was with her had taken off her clothes and was attacking her.'"

"Whooo!" Kurumu cheered, embarrassing the boy enough to forget his dilemma momentarily. Then Kurumu sighed wistfully as she said, "Wouldn't it be nice to make passionate love through a field of flowers?"

She obviously meant Ichigo and her, said boy scratching the side of his head. Tsurara was rather curious as to how far they went. "Care to explain it to mother as well? How far did you go?"

Tsukune guffawed, but seeing that Tsurara was actually serious he felt obligated to answer. "Well, not all the way. The Snow Priestess interrupted us." Tsukune frowned at that.

"What!" For once, Tsurara's voice actually raised two octaves. "How dare she! She never shows up until the ceremony, and now she interrupts!" The group was a bit taken aback by the outburst. Tsurara herself clearing her throat with a soft, effeminate cough.

"I think there's something I need to tell you about." The humor in her voice left, replaced with a calm, cool, but serious countenance. Not wanting to talk about such serious matters where anyone could eavesdrop, she lead them to one of the smaller dining areas where private conversation could be held safely. The information she gave them changed their view of the land they were in.

"What!" Kurumu exclaimed, nearly slamming her fists flat onto the table. "Marriage partners are decided by prophecy?"

Even Moka was a bit astounded by this. Vampires chose whoever they wanted whenever they wanted. "That's..." She couldn't even form the right words.

Tsukune was fuming.

Tsurara could only smile, not even in apology, but in resignation to the laws of her land. "And this is a secret only us adults know about. The 'flower offering' that is taking place tomorrow itself is a ceremony for the snow priestess to give her prophecy."

Tsurara now noted that Tsukune was trembling. Anger crossed his visage and she could tell by his hunched shoulders that he was very tense. Everything about the boy screamed of a seething restlessness beneath the surface. Truthfully, she was touched. Mizore had found an excellent partner. One who was not only able to accept her for who she was, but also respect that they needed to get to a certain point in the relationship because of how Snow Girls worked. She wanted to tell him not to worry, that Mizore was just going to do her duty to her land. But for some reason, that didn't suit too well for her. She looked across to the other members that he had brought. Ichigo seemed pensive, that deep scowl testament to his concentration and lividness as well. That made Tsurara curious. Why would _he_ be so angry? What she didn't know was Ichigo had had a friend kidnapped as well.

"That bitch!" Everyone jumped a little because it had been so quiet. "What are we doing standing around! Let's go get her back!" It was Kurumu who boldly proclaimed this. Everyone looked at her, seeing exactly why you should never scorn a woman. Tsurara noted everyone's spirit's seemed to lift as they all began to nod in ascent.

Tsurara closed her eyes momentarily. Her daughter had good friends. "Well, if you're going to do that, you're going to need my help."

X

No one had ever really been to the Snow Priestess's keep. Located deep within the heart of Snow Girl Land, it was protected by great pillars of ice. Its roads lead to outlying villages, making it effectively the heart of the region. There, Mizore woke up to find herself in the presence of the ever enigmatic Snow Priestess.

The woman smiled. "Welcome to my shrine. This is the first time for us to meet in this way isn't it?" She asked, referring to the fact that she never really made an appearance until the Flower Offering ceremony. "I am the Snow Priestess who rules this land."

Mizore stared, a little bit in awe of seeing her for the first time. But then she remembered what happened prior to arriving here. "Wait, what's happening here? Why was I taken here?" The girl pleaded. "If you hadn't interrupted us, Tsukune and I would be..."

"No." Mizore was immediately cut off. "I am a prophet, one who sees the future. You and that boy Tsukune are destined to never be bound."

It took a moment for Mizore to hear those words. It took a moment further to realize their implications. The words stabbed deeply into her heart. The woman before her was renowned for never being wrong. All of the Priestess's prophecies had always come true. And for her to tell her this? It was too much. Mizore succumbed to the floor as if the gravity around her had suddenly increased.

"What..." She could barely muster out the word, her strength feeling as if it had left her.

"I was at the flower garden, my form changed into that of a monster so that I wouldn't be noticed by our citizens. If I did so, I would meet the person I was searching for. That was my prophecy." She extended a slender finger at Mizore. "You who appeared there, Shirayuki Mizore. Yes, you are the prophesied girl that I had been searching for.

Mizore was taking this all in when she heard footsteps behind her and then a voice. It echoed loudly in the cavernous and ornate shrine. "Ho ho. What's this? I was wondering what was going on at this time of night. Has she really appeared? The woman who will be my wife?"

That last part alarmed Mizore greatly. "What...!" There was no room for Mizore to breathe as the onslaught of information kept coming her way.

"I will introduce you." The Snow Priestess began, ignoring Mizore's outburst. "This is Fujisaki-san, an executive of an organization in the human world." She turned to Mizore, making sure she was looking directly into her eyes. "Listen to me. This is the one who you are meant to be bound to. Through marrying this man, you will be destined to be the savior of this dying land."

The man behind her, standing tall and polite, introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Miyabi Fujisaki. Pleased to meet you... my girl of destiny."

Mizore's eyes widened. This was the man she was supposed to be with? It couldn't be. There was no warmth in his eyes. Only a cold, calculating stare. There was no intimacy in his actions, only a simple knowledge that he had acquired something and not some_one_. He gestured for her to follow. She didn't want to. She sat there, half-kneeled where she'd fallen. The Snow Priestess urged her to move, in a gentle but firm voice. All her life she'd been taught that the Snow Priestess could never be wrong. Inside her mind, she wondered if she wasn't. This could really bring back all of her people. She could really save them. But... then she'd lose Tsukune. She followed the man as she warred with herself. Could she really do that? Escape her duty to her people and let them all die simply for the sake of love? What if this really was the only way to bring back her people? She had made good friends here as well and her mom... would she be disappointed if she didn't take this chance? She looked at the square, imposing figure of the man in front of her. He was nothing like Tsukune. Whereas she felt warmth, comfort, and love from Tsukune; she felt cold indifference and disdain from this man.

She didn't know when they'd made it back to his room, but she immediately gravitated towards the chair closest to the window. She stared outside, wondering if Tsukune was going to do something about this. She shook her head. That was doubting. She knew he would try to do something... but she didn't know if she wanted him to do it. Again she asked herself, what if this _was_ the best solution for her people?

It looked colder than normal outside. Usually the aurora lit up the sky, but today it seemed it wasn't there. A gray blanket of clouds covered the land, making the beautiful landscape bare and ghostly and desolate... as it could be if she decided not to go through with this marriage.

Miyabi had left the room, bringing back some tea with him and gradually sipping it. "It's a beautiful place." He said, referring to the landscape he was staring at.

He didn't look at her, only continuing staring outside. "You think so too don't you?" For a moment, Mizore thought she'd heard some true appreciation in his voice. Maybe, just maybe she'd been wrong about him. She hoped she was.

He continued. "A perfectly controlled society under the name of prophecy, a relationship of total obedience built around the Snow Priestess. That is a perfect structure."

He took another sip of his tea. He closed his eyes, as if savoring it. "I like things that are perfect. So I want this land any way I can get it." Then he opened them and her heart froze. She had been right. There were the faintest traces of a smile tugging at his lips, but they weren't of joy as one would know it. No, it was something tinted with darkness. And his eyes, they did look excited, but they were the eyes of someone who had gained victory through crushing his opponents and watching them squirm under his power, under his control.

He approached her, only to lean his frame against his hand which was propped against the base of the window. He looked outside once more, seemingly captivated. Or maybe it was all just an act. "Once you are my wife, if you are imperfect it would displease me. Characters, looks, they all matter."

"First of all could you quit with that candy in your mouth? It's not charming." Then he turned to her, once more. There was no real agitation in his voice, but something about his tone still unsettled her. "Snow Girls are weak to heat, so they lick those things to keep their body cool don't they? But in a cold place like this, you don't need a thing like that do you?"

_'Don't need?'_ She thought to herself as she pulled out the candy. She looked at it, returning to memories prior to all of this. Memories that had Tsukune nibbling on the lollipop he had taken from her mouth. _'I do need it. This is a symbol of the time I've spent with Tsukune... and everyone else. I can't let it go... this is too important for me. I can-'_

She was cut off when her face was canted to one side. Then she felt ice touch her lips and flow throughout her body. It was a terrible feeling, a soul-crushing force. A fear welled up within her, a terrible and jeering fear. The kiss that Miyabi had stolen from her was nothing but venom to her, making her want to puke.

"There's such a cold feeling to your lips. There's nothing to worry about. I won't do anything bad to you or this place." His words seemingly tried to reassure her, but those predatory eyes conveyed a different feeling. It conveyed a choice of whether to submit or face the consequences.

A powerful image of Tsukune came to her mind. She knew he was coming. It was only a matter of time. She had hope. Even as the tears fell from her face at having such a precious thing as a kiss soiled by this man, she knew Tsukune would make it all better.

"Y-You're a terrible kisser." She tried to be strong, holding steadfast. She looked at him with all the defiance that she could. Tsukune was coming, she could feel it. All she had to do was wait and not break.

He was amused. "Hmm. Good, you're not one of those mousy women. I hate those kinds of women." He had thought of pressing his advantage for a moment, but seeing both resolve and weakness in her eyes was all too entertaining to him. He'd much rather hear what she'd say next.

"Congratulations! Today you have all made it safely to the flower offering!" An older lady spoke from a podium, standing in front a large group of girls whom represented the future of the village. Every single girl stood, focused on the words being said.

"In essence, today all of you will join the ranks of adulthood and..." As the speech continued, two girls separated from the files of girls. Another caretaker noticed this and approached them. But they spoke first.

"We uh... need to use the restroom." The first girl, a pretty girl with pink-hair, said. The caretaker's eyes widened in surprise as she sighed. She ordered them to follow as she quickly took them towards the nears restrooms.

"Tch. What's wrong with you, doing this in the middle of the ceremony?" She berated them. "Most young girls these days are..."

She was interrupted by the pink-haired girl. "Forgive us, this was the only way."

The caretaker paused, raising an eyebrow for an explanation. "The thing is, yesterday our friends was abducted.

"Huh?" The older lady didn't know what they were talking about.

"Her name was Shirayuki Mizore. The one that took her was the Snow Priestess who lives in this shrine."

Now the lady was definitely confused. "Wh...What are you kids saying?"

The caretaker saw the girl pull out a gun from her sleeve. "Please forgive our rudeness." She said as she unfolded and assembled the gun before her. The other, younger girl did the same thing and produced a weapon. Together, they looked ready for war.

"We have come to claim Mizore!" The pink-haired girl said with finality.

The older lady could only move out of the way.

An explosion rocked the buildings. Many of the girls began whispering what the explosion had been about. Some began to panic. More gunshots echoed throughout the halls, causing some girls to panic and flee. Even as the lady at the podium ordered everyone to calm down, pandemonium from the podium could be seen.

Yet, despite this, 3 girls seemed oddly enough at ease. "Uwahh... aren't they overdoing it a bit?" Yukari asked as she felt the floor shaking beneath them.

Kurumu lifted up a finger, as if teaching a lesson. "What are you talking about Yukari? You know if we fail, Mizore is going to forcibly get married to some random guy. So to stop that, we have to use any means necessary, right Tsukune?" She turned to the blonde-haired girl that turned out to be Tsukune in make-up and uniform. This didn't faze him at all, the only thing on his mind was Mizore.

"That's right." He said with grit in his voice, "Let's get going." He pulled out a badge. It wasn't until they had tested it earlier that both Ichigo and Tsukune found out they could communicate through it. "Ichigo, we're ready."

Not five seconds later, Ichigo appeared before the group. Then they heard the loud rumbling of something falling down. Something heavy.

"I'm just curious, how did you get here?" Kurumu asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I ran through the wall."

"Huh..." Kurumu rubbed her chin. "Like the Kool-aid dude from the American commercials."

Ichigo, having spent enough time with Kurumu and her fascination for watching American commercials, knew what she was talking about.

"Don't compare me to that." He growled. But before an argument could ensue, a voice spoke up.

"Please, let's get going. I don't want Mizore to stay here any longer than she has to." Tsukune spoke grimly, which set the mood for the group.

"Right." Ichigo agreed as they set of for their mission.

Meanwhile, at the scene of the commotion, Moka and Kokoa were really tearing up the place. Especially Kokoa, who always got excited when there was a battle going on. She was shooting at everything she could. Windows, walls, and occasionally people.

"Kyya! You're not supposed to actually shoot them!" Moka exclaimed as a few girls were thrown back by the bullets. They weren't lethal, but they sure could pack a wallop as seen by the few girls that went sailing.

"It's fine, it's fine." Kokoa said, ignoring her sister's words as she kept shooting.

Back with Tsukune's group, they lay ducked inside a corridor as they let security and other Snow Women by without being noticed.

"I still don't understand why I can't just attack." Ichigo muttered.

Kurumu patted his hand. "Easy there Ichigo. We know you could take on everything here in one attack, but we need stealth this time."

"Also, it'll give us time to find out their plans." Yukari added in.

Ichigo shrugged. He didn't have a choice either way. The whole plan relied on diversion. Moka and Kokoa would make a huge ruckus in the east wing of the building, hoping to attract all the guards and anyone with fighting ability. Tsukune and his group would then infiltrate the west wing where Mizore was being held. And if there was anyone strong in the way, Ichigo could deal with them.

When the coast was clear, they made their way quickly and silently through the west corridor. It really was amazing, this ice castle. It wasn't as cold as they'd thought it would be. The floors still had granite in them, so their footsteps echoed slightly. They just hoped there would be no one where they were heading to hear them. They noticed a corridor up and a flight of stairs. This was where Mizore would be held.

Still, there was no opposition. Ichigo found that strange. He stretched out his senses, but the problem with that was that if they weren't as strong as he was, he could barely sense anyone. That or if they hadn't been influenced by his reiatsu in some way. This was too easy, and it unsettled him.

Hurriedly, they made their way up the stairs. Room after room they checked. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they made it to Mizore's room. They found her sitting there somberly. Then she slowly turned around, most likely expecting her captor. The girl turned around with a gasp as tears welled up in both Mizore and Tsukune's eyes. The boy ran towards each other after she had stood up. Their bodies immediately melted into an embrace, squeezing each other tightly and promising themselves to never let go.

"Tsukune!" Mizore cried openly in front of everyone, knowing that she was safe here in his arms. She nuzzled him, inhaling him, feeling the warmth of the boy she loved.

"Are you alright Mizore? Did he hurt you?" Tsukune immediately asked as he cupped her cheek gently, bringing her gaze to his. He looked at her face, trying to find any measure of damage.

"Yes." She replied quietly. This sent Tsukune's blood into a boiling rage.

"Where?" He demanded as panic set in. What could the man have done to her?

"He... he..." Mizore couldn't form the words. She felt violated just thinking about it.

"He kissed you didn't he?" Kurumu looked at Mizore, understanding intuitively that the damage hadn't been physical, but emotional.

"What!" Tsukune exclaimed, but he found all the answers in Mizore's averted eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. I couldn't stop him." Her tears began afresh, "I've been tainted. I'm so sorry, I-"

Her lips crashed against his. Her eyes still open, she noticed how tightly his eyes were shut. He wanted to make it all go away.

And it was working.

They didn't move. They just stood there, pressing lips against each other in an effort to heal her wounds. She gladly accepted as she gently tightened her grip around the boy she loved.

They separated after a moment. "So what? You're still mine." He said possessively and with a fire that made her body tingle.

A few tears lingered at the corners of her eyes as she smiled. "Yes. Yes I am." She replied enthusiastically as she dipped her head once more into the crook of his shoulder.

"Waahhh!" The couple flinched when they heard a loud wail from beside them. What they saw was a panicked Ichigo who didn't have a clue as to why Kurumu suddenly started crying.

"I love happy endings!" Mizore and Tsukune blinked, but it was Kurumu's cry that finally put the tension in the room to rest. It was a great reprieve to Mizore, who had been battling with herself this entire time.

"Don't _do_ that! You scared the crap outta me!" Ichigo was scowling definitively this time, but his eyes were more concerned than anything else. Mizore and Tsukune sent each other a look as they both noticed that Ichigo had grabbed Kurumu's hand unconsciously.

Mizore wiped away the final tears on her face as she leaned towards Tsukune to ask, "You still got that notebook?"

"Way ahead of ya." Tsukune replied, holding that dastardly piece of loosely held papers.

"S-Sorry Ichigo. But you know how happy endings make me feel!" She looked up at him, all teary-eyed and cute.

Ichigo sighed. You can't fight the cuteness. "Yeah. Yea, I do." He rubbed the back of his head as he noticed the other couple staring at them. He looked away momentarily, knowing what he wanted to do but a little embarrassed doing it in front of people.

_'Fuck it.'_ He mentally threw in the towel as he roped one hand around Kurumu's soft waistline and tugged her in close. She immediately giggled, which almost made Ichigo roll his eyes. How easily she could change her moods...

They stood there for a few seconds before Mizore asked, "Say, where are the others?"

Tsukune flinched. "That's right!" He tapped the radio in his ear-mike. "Moka, Kokoa, are you there?"

He heard nothing but static. He chalked it up to interference as he tried once more. "Moka, Kokoa, are you there?"

Nothing.

"I'm not getting any reply guys." Tsukune looked concerned. In his joy at reuniting with Mizore, he had failed to notice the gunfire stop.

"Vampy, Vampette, you guys there?" Kurumu herself tried, the others sweat-dropping at her choice of names.

"He's right Ichigo." Kurumu turned towards her boyfriend, looking worried. "We should go check on them."

Then, he felt it. It was Moka's signature. It flared violently, but it didn't feel like it was in pain. It was just a raw power designed to get his attention.

Like a beacon.

"You guys stay here." Ichigo told Mizore and Tsukune.

"Wait Ichigo, I want to help." Tsukune had taken a step forward, but a glance from Ichigo made him stop.

Ichigo's eyes were burning. That was the only way he could describe it. "It's alright. I have it under control now. Stay here, enjoy your time together." It almost sounded like a command to Tsukune. Regardless, something compelled him to listen. He nodded in reply.

"But I'm still going with you correct?" Ichigo turned towards Kurumu, who tried her best to look serious. Her lips were pouted, her eyes were focused on him, and she stood unflinching.

Despite this, Ichigo firmly said, "No."

Kurumu, for the lack of a better word, gawked. This was the first time he'd ever denied her so... vehemently.

"W-What?" She was taken aback, but his eyes, normally warm, seemed distracted.

"Stay here." He said softly. "Please."

She couldn't fight his tone. He had never spoken so forcefully and yet so softly. "Alright." She could only capitulate, even if she still didn't like the fact she wouldn't be going with him.

"Thank you." His words had been simple, but Kurumu got the feeling they held far more emotions than simple gratitude.

A simple Shunpo put him at a great distance. Of course, he couldn't just go slamming through walls. This was still a shrine that the Snow Women built. He had some respect for them after all. He still couldn't shake the feeling. He had felt Moka's presence waver all of a sudden. She hadn't been shot or hurt, but he still didn't know what to make of it. And... it was quiet, eerily quiet. Somewhere in the prior span of time, things had settled down. There was no more destruction, no more noise-making. Everything had cooled down in a manner of speaking. He searched the area where he had felt Moka's energy last. Strange, he had never noticed that he could actually sense her. Not as much as Kurumu, but still there. He only noticed it now that she was gone.

He entered a rather vast, open area of the Shrine. He recognized it as the area where the ceremony would've been held.

Suddenly, multiple men came out of hiding. These men looked professional. Dressed in suits, with dark-tinted glasses that obscured their eyes. Their expressions betrayed nothing except calm discipline. They held rifles at the ready, though strangely not pointed at Ichigo. It was almost as if they knew it would be futile. Ichigo held Zangetsu close to him and just in front. His eyes scanned the room, searching for a sign, any sign.

And it came, though it wasn't what he'd been expecting.

A girl stepped from the shadows. She was stunning. Dressed in a flowing white garment, she was blonde with sun-kissed skin that made her look even more ravishing. Coupled with those baby round eyes and small lips, she was any man's dream.

Yet, Ichigo got a different feeling from her. He gripped Zangetsu, ready for a fight... until she tripped.

"Owie!" She clamored to her feet even as Ichigo tried to process what the hell had just happened.

"Are you... alright..." He didn't even think about the words. It was his mouth replying automatically from the sheer amount of "What just happened"ness. He couldn't _help_ but to ask. His eyes shrunk into pointed little dots as he tried to grasp the incredulity of the situation.

"Heh, I'm such a klutz!" And to emphasize, she bonked her head lightly. Ichigo was unnerved, not because he was in danger, but because he felt like this was all just one giant prank.

"Who are you?" He figured that's where he should start first. He didn't put away Zangetsu, but he eased himself into a more relaxed stance. The girl looked at him with intense curiosity. She walked up to him, heels clacking against the floor.

And Ichigo felt he knew that look somewhere. "My name is Kahula, and you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." She stopped in front of him and her gaze seemed to be in another world.

"Hmm." She moved her head around, as if needing to inspect every part of Ichigo's frame in a close-up. The alarms in Ichigo's head began ringing as she started sniffing.

"Hmm. Yeah. Nice." She began to blush as she continued sniffing up all the way up to his neckline.

In reflex, Ichigo Shunpo'd backwards. "I know what you're thinking, and, NO WAY!"

Kahula blinked before pouting. "Awww, why not?"

"Are you kidding me? You're trying to eat me!" Ichigo had grabbed his neck and began rubbing it even though Kahula hadn't even been close to biting him.

"But you let my sister do it!" Kahula pouted, adding a stomp to it.

Now that little tidbit through him off. He had an uneasy feeling about it. "Who is your sister?"

As if on cue to answer his question, a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The man greeted him calmly. Ichigo looked at him, and he could immediately tell he was the leader. He didn't necessarily look confident. Rather, he looked like he'd already won. "Your reputation with Issa precedes you. Not many people are able to fight a Vampire such as he on equal footing."

_'Equal footing my ass.'_ Ichigo thought with a mental scowl, but realized Issa must've tried to cover the humiliation in some way. "Yeah. So what?" Ichigo simply replied, not really caring either way. That was back then, this was now.

The man before him seemed undaunted. "My name is Miyabi Fujisaki and you cannot beat me." He stated simply.

"Oh yea?" Ichigo challenged as he raised Zangetsu a little higher. "We'll see about that."

He began to power up, but as he did, he felt his energy collide with something else. Suddenly, there was a crying sound of struggling energy and it seemed everyone could hear it as some of the troops flinched.

Miyabi shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I weakened the Snow Girls' barrier enough so that you can't power up... unless you don't mind destroying their only place to live."

Ichigo let the words sink in before turning livid. "You bastard!"

Miyabi pointedly ignored him. "We represent Fairy Tale, an organization that will bring about harmony in the human world, a harmony where the Youkai will rule." He turned to the side, as if speaking to someone else, "Isn't that right dear Moka-san?"

For a moment, Ichigo wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. Moka? What would she be doing on their side? As if to affirm his fears, Miyabi stepped out of the way to reveal not only Moka, but Kokoa as well.

"What..." Ichigo found his mouth dry. "...is this?"

Moka looked at him, her wide eyes filled with sadness and conviction. "I had to Ichigo." He could barely hear her, so low was her voice.

"What do you mean had to!" Ichigo barked as his blood began to pump faster through his veins. He gripped Zangetsu harder as he forced himself to listen to her explanation through the sudden spike of adrenaline.

Moka shut her eyes, recoiling at his anger. But something within her erupted. It was also a type of rage that she felt justified in. "Because you wouldn't give me the time of day!" Moka's eyes momentarily turned into red slivers as she shouted.

Ichigo's stomach twisted into a knot. He felt his body go tense as he asked, "What do you mean?"

But inside, he felt that he already knew her answer.

Moka replied, "You... wouldn't go out with me despite making me your girlfriend as well. You kept... teasing me. You made me feel happy... and sad at the same time. I didn't like it. You only wanted to be with Kurumu. Do you know what it's like to be ignored by someone you love? Do you know what it's like to feel like a back-up?"

Truthfully, Ichigo didn't know. He couldn't muster a reply, his mouth having gone dry. His eyes kept scanning her hurt visage. "You don't, do you?" Moka stated plaintively. Her eyes returned to normal as her voice lost any semblance of her joyful self. "But I think I know why you prefer Kurumu. She's a Succubus, she knows how to make someone fall in love with her. It's her instinct. She tricked you even though I would've been the better choice since I met you first. But soon Ichigo, I will be strong enough to be the one you will truly love."

At her statement, she had smiled. But her eyes depicted a deluded emptiness.

For the first time, Kokoa chose to speak up as well. Her words added salt to an ever-growing wound in Ichigo's heart. "I will always follow Sister." As she said this, her eyes made contact with Ichigo's. He could see hesitance, but like Moka, she had already chosen her path.

"Don't do this Moka." Ichigo pleaded. The girl momentarily looked at him, her eyes registering the doubt she was feeling. Then something kicked in within her, she visibly flinched as if someone had yelled at her.

"It's too late Ichigo." She tried making her voice hard, but it only came out despairing. "It's too late." Her form, despite all her conviction, portrayed vulnerability. Her limbs were drawn into herself, acting as a barrier while at the same time looking as if she wanted to be held.

"And there you have it." Miyabi concluded, seemingly wrapping things up. He turned around to walk away, pausing to give one last warning. "Remember Ichigo, too much power and you destroy Mizore's homeland." There was no indication of a smile on his lips, but all the more Ichigo felt the man was smug. Moka and Kokoa followed suit.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." The blonde-haired Vampire's words were laced with sympathy. Ichigo turned, his mind distraught from everything. "I just wanted to see my Sisters again."

Unconsciously, the girl began preparing. "I'm sorry for interfering between you and Moka-chan." Her hand reached for her ear. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart." The Rosario snapped off, a rush of power accompanying it. "I'm so sorry!" She began to wail as her arm mutated into a heinous, sinewy branch of blades. There was a sickening, popping noise as her shoulder relocated itself to a better position to support the multiple weapons.

Her words were lost on Ichigo, who was still trying to piece together everything that had just happened. Moka had not only left, but joined the enemy. It was...

His fault?

He noticed an attack. It was a slow attack compared to the other people he'd fought, but he wasn't in the present. He raised to block out of reflex, but his mind was still in the moments before. Moka's eyes hadn't been shimmering, he had seen no tears. This was her resolve, yet he knew he had hurt her. This Miyabi had fed on her insecurities. He had found her weakness, exploited it, and used it against her.

Ichigo was barely focused on the fight. The clash of steel rang dully in his ears. His mind kept running Moka's words over and over again. He still couldn't shake it. It was his fault. He should've treated her better. No, he should've treated her the way he said he would've: as a girlfriend. He barely registered Kahula as she seemingly gave it her all to try and attack him. His mind wandered. Maybe if he'd made love to Moka, this wouldn't have happened. Ichigo felt anger and despair clutching at him. His mind was finally focusing. The girl in front of him was in the way. What was he doing fighting her like this? He could've already ended this! Why was he wasting time! Ichigo's teeth clenched as the darker emotions began to cloud his mind.

Ichigo cursed violently in his mind as he prepared to let loose a Getsuga... only to hear that powerful whining of energy once more. He looked outside, through one of the windows that adorned the Shrine. He saw the field around the land shimmering, straining to take on his power. A part collapsed, letting in a torrent of ice and snow. It stabilized a moment later, but not before the downpour ended up crushing a building. He heard faint screaming as people evacuated the area. He had done this.

In his moment of distraction, Kahula had managed to sneak in a blade. It connected with his neck, but instead of piercing through, it bounced back as if hitting a solid, impenetrable wall. Her eyes trailed from the blade, and then into his eyes.

So much wrath. That was all she could see before her face was obscured by his hand. With a violence uncustomary of Ichigo he hauled her up and slammed her into the ground. Her head resounded with a jarring crack as blood pooled beneath. The men that had been standing around opened fire.

"Get out of my way!" Ichigo's voice rose to a roar. Kahula only registered a sharp, staggering pain as her head was crushed deep into the floor. Ichigo's eyes visibly flicked from their normal brown to a malevolent yellow as he scanned the area. The bullets pinged off Ichigo's strong skin, only serving as an annoyance to Ichigo.

He yelled out. If he couldn't use Getsuga, then he would simply use the wind pressure from his sword. They were all blown away as the amount of gunfire dramatically ceased. Kahula, however, was not one to be stopped so easily. With a cry and tear-streaked eyes, she lunged at Ichigo.

Only to be knocked back down. Her lunge had left her open and Ichigo had elbowed the back of her head. This time, Kahula did not get up.

But then, a powerful desire welled up within him. It was a dark sinister thing that beckoned him. If Kahula hadn't interfered, he would've already caught up to them. He saw the bloodied mess of a blonde below him, face-down in the granite. It was her fault. He could've beaten Miyabi and taken back Moka. It was this girl's fault. Slowly, Zangetsu's tip neared the front of her head.

It was her fault.

Ichigo's instincts knew what should be done... but his heart was telling him this was wrong.

Zangetsu moved forward a few inches.

There was no reason to blame her, Moka had been the one to leave of her own will.

That didn't help. The blade's tip touched Kahula's head.

That still didn't change the fact that this girl had stopped him.

The tip was digging into the girls' flesh.

"Ichigo!" The alarmed voiced jolted Ichigo out of his darkened state of mind. A hand grabbed Zangetsu and pulled it away. It was a soft hand. Violet, worried and panicked eyes met his as Kurumu kept rubbing his arm. "It's okay, take it easy. Tell me what happened. Its okay." She kept calling out to him in reassurance

Ichigo, regaining his senses, realized what he'd been about to do. "I..." His shoulders slumped, resignation filling his posture.

**"Weak."** The voice spat.

"Nothing... Kurumu." Ichigo ended up replying, turning away from his girlfriend's concerned eyes.

Kurumu couldn't say anything, the hurt in his eyes twisted at her heart. She couldn't bear to see him like this. But the others wanted answers.

"Ichigo. What happened to Moka?" Tsukune pressed, even as he received a glare from Kurumu.

"She left." His voice had barely been audible, but with the silence that now filled the room and with its ability to echo, everyone heard.

"What do you mean left?" It was Mizore who spoke up.

Her cool demeanor aggravated Ichigo in a way he couldn't fathom as he yelled back, "She left with that fucking Miybai!"

Once more, his eyes flashed yellow, momentarily stunning everyone. Kurumu tried her best to console Ichigo as she pressed her head against his shoulder. She entwined her fingers with his. After a moment, he reciprocated the motion as well.

In another hall, a shadowy figure looked at a machine. It chirped and whined. Usually Youki was stored in one of these machines. The stored Youki could later be injected into someone to make them momentarily stronger. But now, its role was to capture and analyze Ichigo's strange energy. At first, he had thought Ichigo had broken it, but Miyabi's plan had been two-fold. He weakened the barrier so that Ichigo couldn't power up, giving Miyabi and the others time to escape. The second part was that since Ichigo was TOO powerful, the machine wouldn't accept Ichigo's energy. But in this weakened state, coupled with the boy's fear of destroying Mizore's homeland, it could just barely function properly.

Another ping and a vial came out. Usually Youki was more liquid in nature even though it was just pure energy. Ichigo's was different. It was more like wisps of gas. It might've been a trick of the light, but he also saw vestiges of red and black every now and then. After effects of the machine almost breaking down? Perhaps. But there was only one sure way to find out.

Testing time. The shadowy figure slipped away into the darkness, glad that he still had some use.


	28. Anger

**Phew, to paraphrase one reviewer, I'm glad I can still surprise the readers. I haven't lost my touch! *Sniffle***

**I'm just posting this quick little chapter so I don't get in the slumps and forget to start writing again. Also, this is a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! It felt wrong not to say anything to those who have followed me over the years. I really appreciate your reviews!**

**If I could, I'd give you all an Angler firsh. But alas, I can't.**

**MERRY EVERYTHING!**

**XxX**

Ichigo's fingers ran across his face. The tips of his fingers massaged the areas where he could feel tension, particularly his temples even though once in a while his eyes would need to be rubbed. It felt like he hadn't slept in days even; Moka's betrayal taxing him so much even though it'd only been a few hours since.

_'You've changed the future... for good or for bad, the way mankind views monsters will be up to you.'_ That had been what the specter had said. It had been this corporeal body known as Jack Frost, the Priestess's ability to make prophecies in a relatively solid form. Ichigo had quickly demanded to know what he meant by that, but the specter could only repeat what he had said.

Ichigo's knuckles cracked as his look deepened and his scowl betrayed his entangled thoughts. Ichigo looked at the beautiful girl that was laying on the floor right in front of him. If it weren't for the fact that he had just fought her, he would've said that she was simply sound asleep.

"You're awake." But she wasn't.

The girl was on her right shoulder, facing away from the Ichigo and the chair he was sitting on. "Yep." She replied. Her naturally light-hearted sounding voice would've fooled anyone who didn't know who she was.

"Was this the plan all along?" Ichigo demanded to know. He unconsciously fanned out his reiatsu, the girl feeling the pressure of his power though it was nowhere near crippling. It was merely stating that it was there and it could be used if necessary.

"I don't know." At this point, there was no use in lying, she thought to herself. "I thought we were supposed to take over the Snow Girl land."

"What do you mean you didn't know?" His voice had a hard edge, he wasn't playing games. He wanted answers quickly and simply.

"I didn't know." She reiterated. "All I was told was that I was supposed to act as an ambassador. I didn't know taking Moka had been the plan all along."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He saw her shoulder move a little. Her legs had been clipped together, but now she had the tip of her left foot angling towards the ground. He saw the attack before it came.

She had tried to skewer his head with her hand, but Ichigo had simply grabbed the hand with a vice-grip that threatened to break the bones in her hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pulled her towards him then with a snap of his wrist, then threw her back on the ground. She landed ass first, the girl massaging her rear from the harsh landing.

"Owie." She said in a rather innocent tone despite just having attempted to take Ichigo's life.

"Where did they take her?" Kahula, lying on the ground, was overcome by an ominous shadow. Ichigo's form seemed to tower over her and just at the right angle to block the overhead light, casting an imposing figure on the girl. It didn't help that his strange energy seemed to have gotten heavier.

"I don't know!" She protested in a child-like fashion. "I told you already!"

Ichigo was getting increasingly frustrated. She had to know, how could she not? But the more and more he pressured, the more she resisted. This wasn't his thing either. He didn't threaten. He just took action. But she was his only clue and he _had_ to do _something_ or his mind would go crazy. He didn't want to show her a sign of weakness, but right now all Ichigo wanted to do was rub his face to ease some of the irritation away. Then it hit him. He remembered his first encounter with Kenpachi and how he had used both his killing intent and reiatsu to make one heck of an illusion.

He took one last gamble. He would have to let _him _take over for a few seconds.

He crouched, and at first Kahula thought he was finally giving in. Then all he did was stare. She was about to say something playful, when the pressure increased. Tremendously. Her shaking arms were groaning as they tried to keep her up. Breathing itself became a laborious task. And then she saw it. Black tendrils stemmed from the corners of Ichigo's eyes. His warm, if angry look melted away. A cynical look took hold. It was malevolent in nature with a warped happiness at seeing her struggle. Ichigo's hand reached out and grabbed Kahula's face... and began to squeeze.

Kahula was defenseless as Ichigo's fingers began digging deeper into her skull. She began to panic as the pain was intensifying. She screamed when she felt her bones began to crack under the pressure. It stayed like that for a few seconds until she felt and heard her bones break.

And his fingers were inside her skull.

She blinked, her mouth open, but the screaming having never come out. Her eyes, watery and full of fear, looked down at the ground, her body almost crumpled on the floor with her forearms trying to support her. She looked up and noticed that Ichigo had not moved from that spot. Had she not been so panicked, she would've noticed him sweating. As it were, she only saw that hard look he always had on.

_'Was that an illusion?'_ She could only wonder. She straightened herself up, her lungs gulping in large amounts of air as she tried to calm herself down. She touched her gloved hand to her chest, looking around as if disbelieving that this experience hadn't actually happened.

"Tell me." Ichigo's voice commanded.

Kahula clutched the Rosario around her chest. She didn't want to betray her mother... but for a Vampire, nothing was a more terrifying feeling than the feeling of helplessness. They were powerful, full of pride. Even though she didn't necessarily abide by that, she took pride in her own powers and having them deemed useless by a greater power truly made her feel like a child.

"They're... at the floating fortress. That's all I know. It always moves around so unless I return... they probably moved by now." She spoke honestly, and quickly, her normally light tone heavy and filled with a mix of awe and fear.

Ichigo cursed inwardly as he got up. He saw Kahula flinch at the sudden motion, and Ichigo's own heart felt a little disgusted by the actions he had taken, but it had been necessary. He turned towards the door and walked towards it. He opened it, but then turned over his shoulder and said to Kahula, "You can go. But if I catch you trying to hurt my friends or anyone else..."

He let the threat hang. And judging by how easily he had taken her down, she had no doubt that it was very genuine.

The door closed, leaving Kahula to her thoughts.

Ichigo sighed inwardly. This was all so messed up. That was the persistent thought in his mind. The only good thing that came out of all of this was that the Snow Girls were still able to have their ceremony. In fact, he was pretty sure Mizore and the others were in it right now. Ichigo had chosen to stay and guard her. He didn't think he was going to interrogate her likes this. But his adrenaline and anger rose the longer he had looked at her. She wasn't completely at fault, but since there was no one else he could take out his anger on, she had been the unfortunate victim. And Ichigo cursed himself for that. He was better than that. He sighed roughly, swallowing as if digesting his anger.

He had said he would let her go, but the truth was that he was keeping a sharp eye on her. He had never been good with sensing energy, possibly due to the fact that his own monstrous energy prevented him from doing so. But he had stayed there long enough to at least know what her presence felt like. He would know what she was up to, no matter what. He walked away, partially because he wanted to test how far he could sense her and partly because he wanted to calm down. He was alone right now, his footsteps echoing with very soft thuds. Kurumu had asked him if she needed to stay, but he had simply shook his head. This was the only way he could come to terms with recent events himself. She understood and followed Mizore to the ceremony after giving him a brief peck on the cheek.

He walked outside. The barrier had held. He could see the sun, shining brightly through many of the ice buildings. Its reflection was warm and inviting despite the surrounding area being nothing but ice for the most part. People were out and about with their usual daily activities. Occasionally he would see little girls playing in the snow. He pictured Yuzu playing like that, only with thick pants, 3 shirts, and heavy duty jacket. These girls were out in _skirts_ and not minding the cold one bit. He supposed that's why they were called Snow Girls.

He contained another sigh. Kurumu had berated him for sighing so much. She had told him sighing was how the soul escaped little by little. It was just folktale, but it showed she cared. Which... was obvious considering she was his girlfriend. Ichigo shook his head. At least he wasn't thinking about the situation so critically anymore.

He felt Kahula's presence behind him. He didn't react, but merely turned so that at least the right side of his face was facing her. He stared with the one eye, wondering why she looked so... pensive.

"Say... why did you let me live?" There was curiosity in her voice. She looked vibrant despite what he had done earlier. In fact, she had a smile on her face. He couldn't tell if it was real or not, but it didn't matter at this point.

"No reason." He shrugged. "There was no point in killing you."

"But I'm your enemy?" She looked at the boy, confused by his actions.

Once more, Ichigo rolled his shoulders. "So? I already won."

"I could keep trying to kill you." She knew what she was doing. She was trying to understand, but failing. Her entire life, failure was treated with swift punishment or death. Yet, Ichigo didn't seem to concerned with her, even though her objective had been to end his life.

"I'll keep stopping you." The strength in his words made her feel... inspired. He saw his unruly hair, gently swayed by the wind. His eyes, narrowed in a look of consternation, made him look wise despite his young age. And the power he exhumed was both formidable and all at once, reassuring to those he deemed friends.

It made her wish he was her friend.

"So what now?" She asked, still afraid of what would happen next despite him showing no more hostile actions.

"We take you back. The headmaster will know what to do with you." Ichigo replied nonchalantly. It was as if she was no longer his concern.

Kahula gently sighed. Looking off to the side and enjoying the view. This place really was beautiful now that she took a good look at it. She looked at the boy, before saying in a genuinely thankful voice. "Thank you for sparing my life. I know it's not much, since you can easily defend yourself, but I promise not to attack you anymore."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose slightly. She didn't seem to be feigning sincerity. In fact, she had the same eyes Kurumu did when she was having an honest moment with him. Ichigo sighed. He turned away before replying with a curt, "Whatever. Just don't attack anyone else either."

Kahula smiled, not that Ichigo would be able to see it. Kahula heard a rumbling, as did Ichigo who turned around. They heard it again, but this time Kahula realized the noise was coming from her. "Heh. I'm kind of hungry." She stuck out her tongue playfully as another growl escaped from her.

"I'm not feeding you." He immediately shot out with a brusque tone of voice.

Kahula actually had the guts to pout. This made Ichigo so flabbergasted that he completely forgot about the anger he held towards her. "Awww, but you smell so yummy! Can't I have just a little taste?" She pleaded with wide eyes that would've made a lesser man comply with her wishes.

"No." Ichigo replied flatly, much to Kahlula's chagrin.

"Are you sure?" She sauntered her way over towards Ichigo, a very subtle, but noticeable sway in her hips. "I was taught many things. I can make it _very_ rewarding for you." Her smile had the innocence of a child, but her suggestive movements had the composition of woman well-experienced in seduction.

Ichigo froze a little. He didn't think _that_ would happen. Still, he took hold of himself and flatly denied her with a, "Thanks, but no thanks."

Before she could make any further... _approaches_... Ichigo turned on his heel and walked away. Rather stiffly at that. She giggled. He must've been embarrassed. She kept watching until Ichigo disappeared. Her hand unconsciously roamed to her Rosario. She understood now why Moka seemed to fervent about the boy. He was quite the catch.

A curious thought crept into her mind, one that didn't even seem of her own will.

_'Maybe _I_ could make him mine?'_


	29. Kahlua

**I... LIVE. And I have written a new chapter. To all those anonymous reviewers... the reason I don't reply is because... I forget. I have a lot on my plate. That's why I tend to write only to those who have an account because PM's help remind me what I was even talking about in the first place. It's convenient. However, I don't want to ignore other fans who, for whatever reason, don't have an account. So I'll be replying to your messages at the very end of the chapter. Good? GOOD! Now, let's get this bus underway!**

**Sorry about the short chapter, still getting things underway.**

**XxXxXxX**

Kurumu was glad everything had been settled. She had been worried that Ichigo might've done something drastic, but so far the girl was still alive. Seeing him pull out his mask, and basically torture the girl unsettled her. The feeling was alleviated now that Ichigo didn't seem to have so much anger written on his face. In fact, she was very glad he seemed to have normalized.

She didn't, however, like the fact that the Vampire he had spared was now ogling at him, looking at him with eyes she knew anywhere.

"Ichgo~" Kurumu tried sounding sweet and as normal as possible, but she was still a little worried and if truth be told, jealous, "Why is she with us?"

Ichigo turned to said girl momentarily. Kahlua waved at him with an effervescent smile before Ichigo turned back to Kurumu, grimacing, "I'm taking her to the headmaster. He'll know what to do with her."

Kurumu was relieved to hear that. "Ah, so she won't be hanging around with us?"

"Nope." Ichigo said with ease. Ease that erased any more potential worries inside of Kurumu.

Until the topic that was being discussed opened her mouth. Not only that, but Kahlua had the gall to run up to Ichigo's seat and grab him from behind. At first, Ichigo thought this was an attack. But it was actually something much, _much_ worse.

"Hey, you never let me have food. I'm starving! Just a quickie!" She licked her lips. Ichigo backpedalled, reliving the days where his neck was nothing but a juicebox to a hungry Vampire. At least Moka tried to trick him.

However, the action was stopped as Kurumu pinched Kahlua's ear and yanked her off to the side. "Ow ow ow ow!" She complained as Kurumu held on to the Vampire's ear.

"Ichigo is _mine_." She nearly growled. "Don't forget that!" Kurumu finally let go of the ear once the girl was sitting properly in her seat.

"Eh? I wasn't told you already had a girlfriend." Kahlua rubbed he ear as she said this. "I don't mind sharing though."

Kurumu gaped. "Who asked you if it was alright with you?"

"I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't mind!" She sing-songed. Ichigo turned briefly, but immediately responded with a, "Actually, I do mind."

Kahlua pouted. Kurumu looked victorious.

"Well that's one less Vampire to worry about." But as soon as she'd said those words, Kurumu clamped her mouth shut with her hands. She peeked up at Ichigo, who looked downcast.

"Sorry." She hurriedly apologized. Her hand reached out to soothingly stroke Ichigo's arm.

What he said next was very Ichigo-like, Kurumu thought pleasantly. "I'll get her back." His eyes had a hardened resolve she was used to seeing him with. She smiled with relief.

"Yes. Yes you will." His strong words reassured her own heart that everything would turn out alright.

"Mah... I'm jealous. I wish I had Ichigo as a lover." Kahlua frowned, her voice high and whiny.

Kurmu's happy expression fell. The Vampire had just ruined her and Ichigo's moment. She turned around and began to argue with the girl regarding proximity to Ichigo, what she could and could not do, and to not ever try to seduce him.

Their voices faded out of Ichigo's mind. Somehow, he had to find out where that floating fortress was. That's where Moka was being held captive. Going there would be the only way to get her back. But what if she didn't want to go back? The boy looked at his fist. His scowl deepened, and the fingers clenched, but his resolve didn't waver.

He would have to fight her if it came down to it.

"What!" Kurumu and Ichigo yelled. The headmaster didn't even bat an eye. Not that they were sure he even had any. They'd never seen him blink.

"I'm a busy person. I have no time to babysit and question little girls such as she." He continued writing, not bothering to even look up at their disgruntled looks. "If you wish to get information from her, you ask her. She's your problem."

"Oi! What do you mean she's our problem?" Ichigo slammed his hand on the desk, a move that no other being would've had the gall to do. The Headmaster had to control his smirk.

"Yeah! I'm not a problem!" Kahlua stated with a rather confident tone.

Kurumu face-palmed.

"As I've said. There have been things that have been set into motion. I cannot help you at this time, nor any time in the immediate future." The Headmaster allowed for a pause, knowing they were waiting for him to say something else. "I can, however, enroll her into your class so you can keep an eye on her at all times."

"Where will she sleep?" Kurumu asked, hoping that she wouldn't be put in her room... or even worse... Ichigo's room.

"I will make accommodations for her." He made a tapping noise with his pencil. Immediately Ruby came to his side.

"Yes Headmaster?" She hadn't noticed Ichigo because she had bowed, but when she raised her head, her eyes brightened up considerably.

"Ichigo!" She greeted with a smile.

"Ruby." The Headmaster called. Ruby apologized and took the paper. She looked at it, and Kurumu could visibly see her trying not to frown.

"Ah, sorry, I have to do work." She did her best to look happy, but truthfully, she had wanted to stay and talk for a few more seconds.

Kurumu leaned in towards Ichigo. "See, I wouldn't mind if there was something between you and her. She's nice."

Ichigo sputtered briefly, but didn't have time to reply as the Headmaster's words sounded, "If there's nothing else you need, I'm quite busy. Classes will start up soon. Be sure to study hard."

His light sockets shined brightly and once more, Ichigo and Kurumu felt like they were at the butt end of a joke they will never comprehend.

"Wahh~" Kahlua was amazed by the sheer amount of people...

_Not_ trying to kill each other. It was so peaceful.

"You act as if you've never seen a school before." Kurumu noted, eyeing the girl that was taking in the scenery. Her face plastered with a genuinely curious look, though Kurumu had to wonder how much of it was just an act.

"Mm. I haven't. All I've ever been taught is etiquette and how to kill." She replied so easily that it took Kurumu a moment to register the weight of her words. She shifted a little uncomfortably at that. She was still very dangerous.

"Urgh... scary." She said aloud before leaning towards Ichigo and asking, "Are you sure it's safe for her to be free?"

Ichigo looked over at Kurumu before turning towards the ditzy Vampire. He remembered her promise. "I'm sure we'll be alright."

Kurumu looked at his stern face. He looked so sure. Well, that was that, she supposed. "If you say so Ichigo, then I'll believe it!" She grinned up at him. Ichigo replied with a grin of his own.

"Awww. You two are flirting. How cute!" Kahlua gushed, interrupting the moment. The two split, not because they were embarrassed, but because the girl had squished herself between them.

"Yeah, it's what _couples_ do." She emphasized to the girl, hoping that she would get that Ichigo was unavailable to her.

"Oh! I see." She nodded, taking it all in and mentally writing notes. Kurumu couldn't tell if she was serious or not. "How much sex do you guys have?"

"Oi. That's private." Ichigo replied tersely, his eyebrows knitting into a scowl even as his ears began to burn a little. However, Kurumu took this as a challenge of their love and replied in kind.

"So many times that I often get too sore to walk." This wasn't entirely an exaggeration. It had happened a few times, but they'd made love so often that she didn't get sore anymore.

Ichigo's ears now burned bright, clearly able to be seen by anyone that happened to look his way. Kahlua's eyes widened as her face registered surprise. "Wow, that's awesome!"

Kurumu couldn't help but feel a little pride despite having exaggerated a little. "I know right?"

Kahlua vigorously nodded. "I'll be sure to prepare myself for that!" Then the bell rang and before either Kurumu or Ichigo could say anything, she darted off ahead of them saying, "Last one in is a rotting packet of blood!"

"She did _not_ just say what I think she said..." Kurumu muttered darkly, leering towards the retreating form of the Vampire.

Not for the first time in his life, Ichigo wondered what wrong turn he'd made in his life that got him into situations such as these.

X

There were new whispers floating around the school. While Moka's disappearance had indeed started off the main set of rumors, the one on everybody's lips was the blonde-haired beauty that sat next to Ichigo. No one paid any mind at the fact that Ichigo wasn't all too happy about being lavished with such attention, especially by the blonde.

It didn't help that Kahlua was sitting in Moka's old seat.

"Waaah~ Isn't this great! We're in the same class together!" She hummed, her body bouncing to a tune inside her own whimsical mind. It didn't help that her breasts jiggled ever so slightly, making the boys of the class drool. She had yet to change into another outfit since fighting Ichigo, but at the very least, she had managed to clean this one up. She would have to go shopping soon if she didn't want to look drab, she thought to herself.

"Yeah... great." Ichigo reiterated not so confidently. He turned towards Kurumu, who seemed to be glaring rather furiously at Kahlua. He found it a little strange though. He understood why she was upset, seeing as that Kahlua attacked him, but she was usually a very forgiving person. Why did she seem particularly angry towards Kahlua?

Class finally got underway as Nekonome finally arrived, five minutes late. Despite being a ditz, she was usually on time. However, one could surmise why she was late as she came in smelling like fish. Everyone sweatdropped at that. After all, today's lunch was a tuna casserole and Nekonome loved anything related to fish. She probably begged the lunch lady for a bite until she capitulated, and then ended up eating an entire lunch menu herself.

"Good morning *hic* class!" A couple of people went wide-eyed at that. Was she _drunk_ off fish?

"ToDAY! Err, oops." She apologized after having inadvertently shouted. "Today... we have another girl after Ichigo. Can you please stand up Kahlua?"

A few people laughed at that. Everyone knew Ichigo was quite the chick magnet, though, some people ended up staring rather angrily at the orange-haired boy. Ichigo only hoped that this didn't lead to another wave of assaults. He already had had enough of them with Moka and Kurumu. As far as he knew, if they wanted Kahlua, they could have her.

"Haii!" She immediately stood up, but her bubbly tone belied the practiced elegance of such a simple action. She got up without her chair making the slightest noise and her posture had been straight, her hands folded neatly in front of her. "My name is Kahlua Shuzen and I will be attending this prestigious Academy from now on!" She smiled brightly, which instantly had the effect of making a fanclub for her.

The class got rowdy soon, and it didn't help that Nekonome was in a world of her own. In fact, she was still 'teaching' the class despite no one paying a lick of attention to her, instead, the boys had surrounded Kahlua and were bombarding her with questions. Unlike Moka, Kahlua seemed elastic and not easily confused by the many voices that surrounded her. She answered each individual question in a timely and orderly manner.

This didn't settle well with Ichigo. She was too confident and not a thing went by her. She was vigilant despite her attitude. He didn't realize he'd been staring at her until she had managed to slip a wink towards him seemingly without breaking eye contact with the person she'd been talking to. Flustered, Ichigo turned away only to find Kurumu looking at him with a pout.

"Don't tell me, you want_ her_ of all people?" Kurumu's violet eyes were searching and doleful.

"No." He bit back more than he had intended. That pout made her look too cute despite her obvious discomfort at seeing him stare at Kahlua. "Something feels off about her and I was just trying to figure out what it was." He replied honestly, which made Kurumu breathe out with relief.

"That's good. It seemed silly that out of everyone, you would choose her. Heck, even Yukari would be a better fit." It wasn't until she saw the rather disturbed look on his face that she withdrew he words. "Err, I mean, because she's at least a friend." It still didn't seem to relieve him. She grinned at him before ending her downwardly spiraling chat with an, "Oops."

"Yeah. 'Oops.'" He responded dryly. At the very least, he saved himself from wrecking his mind by not thinking about it too much, lest a very inappropriate image spring up in his mind.

"But seriously, what do you think of her?" She propped her chin on her hand, her elbow resting on the table as she focused her attention on Ichigo.

Ichigo rolled his shoulders, taking one quick glance at Kahlua. "When I fought her, I felt like she was just following orders. She's not part of this messed up plan that took Moka away." His face darkened, but he took hold of himself when his girlfriend brushed the back his hand with hers. "Anyway, she was the enemy, and now she's not." He let himself sink slightly into his chair, letting himself relax. He was still worried that she might hurt his friends, but she seemed like the type to stay true to her word. That's what he thought as he returned the affection by clasping her hand momentarily.

"Well, whatever happens, I'm still here!" Her voice betrayed no worry and in fact, held the utmost confidence in her statement. Then her expression suggested a promise of something a bit more sensual, "By the way. I believe we haven't 'studied' in a while."

Ichigo's ears immediately turned red. He _still_ got embarrassed when she surprise attacked him with such bold words out of the blue. If he was eased into it, he wouldn't be so bad. But judging by the lascivious look she was giving him, he would have to worry about easing into _other_ things before anything else.

Not that he minded of course.

X

"Oh man. You were really stressed out weren't you?" Kurumu's flushed face and cheeky grin hovered right over Ichigo's own face. Her body, sweaty, lay on top of Ichigo's, both regaining their breath.

"I guess I was." He admitted, bringing his hand to her face and stroking her cheek. She let out a purr as she took the opportunity to kiss his fingers when they ran over her lips.

"Maybe I should stress you out more often!" She chimed happily, wiggling her body in order to tease him. Ichigo tensed slightly, before flipping her over. Now, on her back, Kurumu let out a squeal that was accompanied by a moan as his lips nibbled on her neck.

He pulled away, saying brusquely, "Don't start anything you can't finish." He grinned viciously at her when her expression seemed to suggest she was taking that as a challenge rather than as a warning. She brought a finger and languidly ran it over his battle-hardened chest.

"I never do." She replied saucily. His brown eyes stared so lovingly towards her that Kurumu's heart thrummed pleasantly in her chest. She smiled, before diving up for another kiss. She pulled away, a blush on her soft cheeks. Then she realized a certain dampness coming from the bed.

"I feel sorry for your sheets though. That was quite the... tumble we had there." She picked up the stained material, knowing full well that much of the sweat and... other smells wouldn't come off so easily. Heck, he might have to replace them.

"I can always get new ones." He got up. He reached for his clothes, but a light touch to his forearm stopped him.

"Hey." She sounded perky, much like the rest of her body, he noticed with a certain pleased feeling. "Why don't we bathe together? We're sticky and naked anyway, might as well!" She beamed at him, her eyes telling him that yes was really that only answer he could reply with.

"Sure." No sooner had Ichigo replied before Kurumu sprang up from the bed and ran over to her bath. A few minutes later, they were both submerged to the chest in comfortable, steamy water. Kurumu situated herself in between Ichigo's legs, leaning backwards onto his chest. His strong arms were wrapped around her waist, where she twined her fingers with his.

"This is niiiice." She moaned pleasantly. The warmth generaged by the bath and by Ichigo's body made her feel safe, like nothing could ever be wrong. Then she added as an afterthought, "And hey, we'll be clean too!"

"2 for 1 huh?" Ichigo pitched in. Then he remembered Kurumu's dire expression earlier. He decided that now was as best a time as any to ask.

"Hey, why are you so angry at Kahlua?" He paused when Kurumu tilted her head to give him a strange sideways glance. "Aside from the obvious?"

At this point, Kurumu seemed to sink further into Ichigo. Her tone was even, indicating that she was struggling with something. "Well, I mean... she's not gonna replace Moka right?"

She couldn't see from where she was, but had she turned, he would've seen a genuinely surprised Ichigo. "What do you mean?" He asked as he stroked her knuckles gently.

"Well, Moka, despite what she did, was our friend. I mean, I kind of felt that you would eventually... give her what she wanted." She sunk her head into the water, lightly blowing bubbles in order to ease her troubled thoughts.

A kiss planted to the back of her neck at once comforted her and sent a pleasant ripple through her.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered confidently into her ear, holding her a little bit tighter. "I'll rescue Moka and take down Fairy Tail."

Kurumu felt her spirits lighten. "That's my tiger!" She gasped before giggling when Ichigo suddenly poured a bucket full of water over head.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She tried to sound mockingly angry, but all that came out were giggles of surprise and playful delight. Now her hair was draped over her eyes and she couldn't see a thing.

Ichigo didn't say anything, but instead was preparing another volley of water. He was about to toss another bucket of water over her when he realized that Kurumu had acquired her own. It splashed into Ichigo's face, some of it going up his nose.

"Hey! Are you trying to drown me!" Ichigo growled as he tried snorting out the water. He rubbed his face furiously, the stinging feeling of soap and water burning his nostrils.

"Don't be silly! If I drowned you, who would I love?" She replied oh so sweetly. Ichigo wanted to glare at her, but the tenderness in her words had beguiled Ichigo to let that action go with a huff.

"Fine." He stated with the cadence of a child losing a fight. All that he had needed to do complete the image was to cross his arms angrily. Not that he realized this of course, which made Kurumu smile at him.

She proceeded to wiggle closer to his body, but upon her wiggling she felt something that was... poking her. Her body warmed and her skin tingled as she whispered huskily, "So... is that your Zampaktou or are you just happy to see me?"

Ichigo wanted to face-palm at that. He couldn't believe she'd just used Zangetsu as a sexual reference. Not only that, but phrases like that only work when you had clothes on? But when she didn't get an answer, which made her wiggle more, he couldn't resist. He capitulated and began counter-fire in the form of stroking her stomach, sinking lower under the wave of water into the uknown.

In the end, Kurumu decided that bath sex was excellent and it could only be made better if they had a bigger tub.

X

Kahlua closed her eyes. So his persuasion was the kind of girl that was loyal to the end, girlish, a little headstrong, and slightly dumb. A sly smile crossed her features.

She could do that.

X

"So, what do you think is going to happen?" Tsukune asked after being thoroughly beaten down by Ichigo. They boy didn't want Mizore to ever doubt his abilities. He wanted her to believe that he _could_ protect her from anything and everything. This is why he began training anew. Tsukune was panting slightly, but like all previous matches, nothing increased except his skill. If he had been as strong or as fast as Ichigo, he could've probably parried most of his blows.

Ichigo hefted Zangetsu over his shoulder, his relaxed position if one could call it that. He looked off to the side, deep in thought. "I don't know. Everything seems messed up. Kahlua is already making friends with everyone. Yukari seems to be alright with her." He frowned, feeling a bit grossed out as he said, "As long as she doesn't interfere with her 'threesome plan.'"

Both boys blanched at that before shaking their heads.

"Yeah..." Tsukune's voice came out dry." Aside from that, how are you going to treat her?" He followed up.

That seemed to be the question of the day. But he had already come to a conclusion earlier on. "She said she wouldn't attack us. I believe her." His nonchalant tone belied the worry he really felt if she did decide to attack.

"And if she does?"

Ichigo hoisted Zangetsu and slammed it into the ground. The shockwave that rippled from its epicenter nearly knocked Tsukune off-balance. "She won't." His irises had shimmered a twisted yellow briefly. He was still angry over Moka being taken, that much Tsukune gathered. Still, he'd never seen Ichigo issue such a threat.

However, the boy also saw an opening. For once, he was going to land a blow on Ichigo. He ran as fast as his enhanced legs could. While not as fast as Ichigo, a surprise attack was still a surprise attack. They had been a scant meter apart. His knife struck Zangetsu, Ichigo's reflexes being superior. But the attack still managed to succeed within its small window of opportunity. The dagger gleamed off Zangetsu and towards Ichigo's face. Tsukune summoned his ability... and it worked.

Ichigo could not Shunpo out of the way.

Instead, the Shinigami had to act like a normal human would. He rolled out of the way. He climbed his way back to his feet, finding the normally tranquil boy already at his throat. His head moved to avoid the blows, and every time the blade came close to his face, he could himself feel weaker, as if his reiatsu was failing him. Finally, Ichigo grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing the boy to bend in the direction his wrist was going in order to avoid having it break. He then got a kick to the stomach, which hurled him many meters back. He fell face first.

Tsukune pulled out a tiny white flag. "I... give." Were his last words before he let his hand and the flag fall to the ground. A stunning conclusion.

Ichigo lowered Zangetsu to his side. That had been pretty impressive. "Good job. I'm sure you'll be able to protect Mizore like that."

Tsukune's dirt-caked face looked up at him. "Wait, how did you know?"

Ichigo rolled his shoulders. "I can always tell what my opponent is thinking when I clash blades. I feel like I know what he's fighting for and what his motives are." He wasn't bragging, he was merely replying honestly to the boy. Tsukune was still impressed nonetheless.

"Huh. Maybe Kurumu was right." Tsukune replied as he got up and wiped the dust off his clothes.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "About what?"

Tsukune grinned and tried his best to mimic Kurumu's high-pitched voice, especially when she was talking about Ichigo. "She said, 'Ichigo has like, this really huge heart! You can't see it because he looks all grumpy, but he's all heart. In fact, it's sooo big, that he gets all cutely depressed when something doesn't go the way he planned it. He cares so much, but he doesn't like to show it.'"

He continued mimicking Kurumu and the gestures she made when talking about Ichigo. Her hands would flail, press together, and all-around swoon. Tsukune nearly burst out laughing when Ichigo turned away, his face looking a little flush. Then, to his surprise, Ichigo grinned, let out a small chuckle, and then laughed.

"She knows me so well." He replied after that short outburst, a distant sound in his voice. Yet, it had the sun's warmth.

Tsukune lifted up finger, pointing it at Ichigo. "You know, if Kurumu found you looking like that, she'd undoubtedly be trying to strip you right now." He noted like the great observer he was.

Tsukune laughed at Ichigo's reply. "When is she not?" The words had been so matter-of-fact, that it had only added to the hilarity of it.

"True, true." Tsukune mused, but added with a devious grin, "But that's not a bad thing."

Ichigo looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "No. No it's not."

"You know, I never thought I'd see you be so open about your personal life." Tskune said, his tone indicating to Ichigo of a time long ago.

"Really?" Ichigo hefted Zangetsu, the bandages wrapping themselves around his blade.

Tsukune nodded assuredly. "Yep. You use to be all angry, scowling and stuff. You would barely let Kurumu touch you. Even hugging was something of a bane too you." Then he grinned. "Of course, it was always entertaining to see you fidget. Do you know that your ears turn red when you're embarrassed?"

Ichigo's ears turned the very color the boy had been mentioning. "See! Like that!" He gestured with a finger, but suddenly got the feeling that he might lose it if he didn't retract it quickly.

Luckily his finger wasn't chopped off.

He just got a kick to the face. "That feels better." Ichigo said to no one in particular, canting his neck to the side until he felt something good pop. Tsukue had done something Keigo-ish and that always deserved a kick to the face.

"If that's your version of a manly-hug, I don't like it!" Tsukune pitched out loud. Oh great, now he had a nosebleed. And Ichigo lorded over him, victorious grin plastered all over his face.

"That'll make you think twice." Ichigo said before stretching out his hand. Tsukune gladly took the offered hand.

"But seriously man, you've opened up." Tsukune's eyebrows knit together. He looked stern, but his eyes remained friendly. "So if it's possible... I'd like to know about these... powers and where they come from."

Ichigo took a good look at Tsukune. Those brown eyes of his betrayed nothing but the utmost sincerity. Ichigo mentally scratched his head. He'd already told Kurumu, but that was a given. Still, the boy had done more than enough to earn his trust. And if he could trust Tsukune, then he could probably trust the others as well. His instincts, and for once not the ones related to his Hollow, told him it would all be fine.

Ichigo's thoughtful look opened up to a more positive demeanor. "Alright. I'll tell everyone. Tell them to meet me at the Club room."

Tsukune nodded as Ichigo turned to nod away. The brown-haired boy saw Ichigo scratch the back of his head, and he gathered that Ichigo needed the time to collect his thoughts.

X

Ichigo gauged the looks of everyone in the room. It came as no surprise that Kurumu wasn't the least bit curious being that he told her everything before. Yukari, like any other child her age, stared with awe and wonder. It was this specific emotion that she was feeling that brought out her more childish instincts, whether she liked it or not.

Mizore, unsurprisingly, took it all in stride with a simple, "It all makes sense now." She even pretended to rub her nonexistent beard, posing thoughtfully.

Then, Tsukune's response came. "So you ARE a dimensional soldier!" The boy's triumphant grin nearly made Ichigo facepalm.

"No, I'm not. I just explained it to you." Ichigo sighed when the boy wouldn't let up.

"You said you've been to Soul Society, which is where you go where you die. Seeing as you need this... gate thing... to enter it-or be dead-that technically counts as an alternate dimension." Tsukune still had that stupid grin on his face, and it made Ichigo want to kick him again. The throbbing vein on his forehead desperately pleaded Ichigo to do so.

"No, it's Soul Society..."

"...Which is in a different dimension." Tsukune oh-so-kindly finished for him. Ichigo's hand wanted to cover his own face because at least his hand would be occupied and not be around Tsukune's throat.

And the girls were enjoying the spectacle.

"Don't make me smack you." Ichigo threatened.

Tsukune took pause at this. He didn't want to get hurt...

...But...

"It still means I'm right."

*Thwack!*

Ichigo blinked. Had he somehow used Shunpo unconsciously to smack him? It wasn't until he saw Mizores hand leaving the back of Tsukune's head that he realized what'd happened.

Ichigo snickered.

The look of utter betrayal on his face and the scoffing look on hers was something to delight in.

"So not fair..." He murmured quietly to himself.

"Yeah well, you had it coming." Ichigo told him with friendly derisiveness.

"So, how powerful are you?" Yukari asked. It was a legitimate question. They had seen his monstrous transformation, but they had the feeling that it really hadn't been his full power.

Ichigo became apprehensive at this question, everyone noted. His mood seem to level off, as if strengthening itself to prevent from faltering. "I'm as powerful as my friends need me to be." He said somberly, but there was something subtle detected in his tone: pride. Pride at having successfully done that with his friends and family back home. However, his face fell. No one understood right away save for Kurumu, who knew the reason.

Moka.

"And you'll be powerful enough to rescue Moka." Her ability to read Ichigo's emotions greatly comforted the Soul Reaper. He only got this way when the topic of Moka was broached, so his change in demeanor was now understood by the rest of the group.

"No kidding. He can rip apart mountains. I don't doubt that he can rescue her." Tsukune leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms with confidence for the boy. Ichigo nodded respectfully towards Tsukune

Until the grinning boy said something he really shouldn't have, "After all, he _is_ a dimensional soldier."

*Thwack*

This time, Ichigo had been faster than Mizore. The eraser from the mechanical pencil had been flinged across the distance at near-Shunpo speeds. Tsukune had been knocked out cold.

"He had it coming." Ichigo made no apologies, even when Mizore leered at him.

"Yeah, easy chill-ville. They're just being guys." Kurumu grinned as she came to the defense of her boyfriend.

Mizore could only blink. "'Chill-ville'?" The Snow-girl reiterated.

Kurumu beamed. "I know, I was proud of myself for thinking of such an awesome nickname too!" She was brimming with fact that she had come up with a clever name.

Mizore tilted her head, but in the end, gave the point to her. "Not bad."

Kurumu wiggled happily in her seat, not used to winning so cleverly. She supposed studying with Ichigo really had made her smarter.

"So, how are we going to find out where she's being held up?" This was Ichigo speaking out loud. He turned to gaze at everyone's face, but they all seemed as puzzled as he was.

"I think we'd need to leave the school. I don't think staying here will give us any answers." The corner of Kurumu's lips twisted slightly up into a thoughtful look.

Mizore blinked. "Wow, your brain cells are finally activating."

Kurumu looked at the ice-girl and beamed at the praise. "Hey, thanks!" Then she saw that cool gaze leveled at her and it occurred to her that it might be anything but. "Wait, was that an insult?"

Mizore blinked once more. She raised her hands and made them slowly clap. "Really, what have you been feeding her Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't feel like replying, knowing this might get the girls into another fight. But he felt a little pride at the fact that everyone was starting to see Kurumu as an intelligent person. "Nothing. I just made her study."

"With sex as a reward!" Kurumu pitched in, unabashed. She was giddy right now, so there were no filters in her mind to prevent her from saying anything and everything on her mind.

Ichigo sputtered, his ears burning even as Kurumu continued to grin. Mizore rubbed her chin. "Hmm. Very useful." She looked down at Tsukune and noticed the notebook sticking out from his shirt pocket.

_'No, must resist.'_ She thought to herself, forcing herself to ignore its existence. After that, a calm silence fell upon the room as Tsukune regained consciousness. They were at a standstill right now. Classes wwere still going on and it wasn't like the Headmaster would just let them waltz on out of this dimension the school was being held in. They all needed permission, aside from Ichigo, but he never learned to use the Senkaimon, what with only being a substitute Shinigami.

So what was it that they could do?

X

Little did they know there was already a plan underway for them. The headmaster's gleaming eyes analyzed the runes and the intricate patterns woven into the barrier. At the same time, it also provided him with sight from multiple Shikigamis laid throughout the human world. Even so, there was a limit to what he could see. There were plans moving, he saw Fairy Tale moving. None of his own agents were even remotely strong enough to handle what would inevitably come... but he didn't need to use his own agents.

His lips lifted, but only so much that one could feel like it was smile, but not seeing it as such. His thoughts went to the orange-haired Shinigami in his own school. They had just returned, but maybe it was time for another summer camp? After all, they did need to relax what with everything that had been going on.

Now he just needed to prepare.

X

Kahlua integrated well with the class. A fact that the Newspaper Group noticed. "She's doing well for herself." Kurumu pointed out with her words and with her finger. A couple of guys sat around her despite the fact that she'd already turned them down. However despite this, they somehow still wanted to be not just in her presence, but her friend. Her words were silly, but with a side of maturity to it that took the group by surprise.

"Oh, I think that guy was part of your fanclub." Mizore pointed to a guy that had basically followed Kurumu around for the longest time before she'd met Ichigo.

Kurumu didn't feel jealous. "Glad he found someone else." Kurumu replied. Then she turned to Ichigo and smiled up at him. "As long as Ichigo is my number one fan, I don't really care about anyone else."

Ichigo turned his head to face Kurumu. After a while of dating, he realized that she was always fishing for compliments or affirmations from him. Especially when she smiled that full-of-teeth smile. He found this curious, but always gave in. "Yeah. I'll always be your number one fan."

Kurumu let out tittering chuckle as Ichigo shook his head good-naturedly.

"C." The group turned towards Mizore, wondering what she'd meant by that.

"L." The group uniformly raised an eyebrow.

"O." At this point, they figured out she was spelling out something and now it was a race to see who could guess it first.

"S." Kurum leaned up close towards Mizore, a fact that made the girl lean back a little. It was as if she was trying to visualize her words... which is exactly what she was doing using her illusionary abilities.

"E."

A light-bulb went off in her head as Kurumu finished the word with a loud, "CLOSET!"

Mizore turned to Ichigo, who regarded the girl curiously. "I'm impressed Ichigo. She went from having the intelligence of an amoeba to that of a normal person. Quite an accomplishment."

Ichigo would've bristled at that, but he long since learned that this was actually the way Mizore and Kurumu seemed to bond. He just let out a sigh when Kurumu played right into Mizore's hands and the two began arguing.

"Isn't it kind of funny that even though they're our girlfriends, they're having lovers' quarrels with each other?" Tskukune's tone was obviously amused if his grinning face hadn't indicated so.

Ichigo took a glance at the bickering girls and rolled his shoulders. "I guess." He replied succinctly.

"Speaking of fights, have you two ever had one?" Tsukune's look melted into a more somber tone; slightly serious, slightly curious.

Ichigo didn't have to think about it. He would've remembered it right away. "No."

Tsukune nodded sagely, a fact that made Ichigo look at the boy with dubiousness because as far as he knew, Tsukune had only been dating Mizore only a year longer than he had. Still, the brown-haired boy proceeded to give him advice.

"The key is to have patience..." His voice trailed off. He had had one finger pointing up, like a teacher teaching a lesson, but then it drooped down as he paled slightly, "and not fall asleep during the fight even if it is late at night unless you want to have your legs frozen to the bed."

Ichigo's incredulousness expression morphed into a blank look. "Did she... really do that?" He found himself asking in an even tone as he glanced at Mizore surreptitiously.

"Yeah, it was terrible. I thought I was going to get hypothermia!" The boy looked stricken as he rubbed his legs. He let out a breathe, regaining his composure. "Thankfully your badge let me pull out and basically break the ice from inside my body."

Ichigo's mouth went dry. He was unsure what to say to that because as odd as the thought of Kurumu doing something bad was... he'd seen her terrify Kon. While he doubted she could hurt him in any physical way, he didn't want to be at the end of that nightmarish illusion either. He hadn't seen it per se, but the ominous feeling had impressed his own Hollow in a sickenly giddish manner.

And Kahlua, seeing the group interact so well, couldn't help but feel a bit... wanting. Sure, she was only two seats away from the group, but that small gap might as well have been a deep and uncrossable crevice. She wanted to blend in with the other monsters here, so that she could potentially use them if need be, but she also wanted more intimate connections with that group.

Particularly Ichigo. Thankfully though, the teacher had yet to come. Probably got in trouble for trying to eat a student again. She saw her chance as the flock had left her to talk to their own friends, more than likely, to talk about her. She closed her eyes, regained herself, and walked over towards the Newspaper club.

"Hey guys, what's up!" She greeted them merrily. The group paused. Tsukune and Ichigo turned their heads to face her while Mizore and Kurumu stopped pinching each other's cheeks.

Ichigo was the first to reply. "Nothing." It wasn't much of an answer, but to Kahlua it was better than awkward silence. She still took it all in stride. She was taught how to communicated with others, no matter the situation.

"Eh? Sounds boring." She settled back into her empty seat, Moka's seat. Her eyes shimmered happily when they rested on Ichigo.

"Mm. You smell yummy today!" She didn't bare her fangs, but tilted her head to look cutesy. It didn't get the desired effect as Ichigo rubbed his neck and seemingly lost a little of his color.

"Is that a threat?" Kurumu immediate rose to his defense, ready to drop her transformation at the drop of a Dorian fruit.

Kahlua backpedalled in her intention, sensing clear hostility from the girl. The last thing she wanted was to get on Ichigo's girfriend's bad side because that could ruin her chances considerably. "N-No! I was just teasing." She waved her hands while offering an apologetic grin.

Kurumu leered at the girl, but set down the rules. Again. "Just so you know, teasing is _my_ thing. Capisce?"

"Oh snap. Now she knows Italian." Mizore followerd her words with an actual snap of her fingers. Kurumu promptly returned the remark by sticking out her tongue before returning to Kahlua.

"So, are we clear?" Kahlua wasn't dumbfounded very many times. She had seen Kurumu as a sort of bimbo, or at the very least, an airhead. Apparently she was quite keen, if not, intuitive. She was also very straightforward.

Kahlua gently sighed. "Alright alright." Kurumu was glad she accepted these terms up until the point Kahlua decided to change the rules. "I'll settle with just making him grope me." Kurumu then noticed that with a slyness that was borderline snake-like, she had already snatched Ichigo's wrists and had proceeded to place his hands firmly on her breasts.

At least, that would've happened if Mizore wasn't the sneakster herself. She had seen the sleight of hand the second it happened. She sent an ice kunai straight for the blonde's forehead, but the girl was trained in the arts of assassination. Using minimal effort, she canted her head to the side, letting the weapon disappear through her voluminous hair before reappearing and embedding itself into the wall.

It was a split second when her demeanor had changed. Her eyes registered nothing but a savage focus before muddling away back to their 'happy' state. She put on a surprised expression as her words were directed to Mizore, "Hey! That's not nice! You could've hurt me!"

The group shared a few glances, unsure what that was about. That kind of behavior wasn't instinctual. It felt... programmed.

Mizore still had a level-head in all of this and replied in kind, "If I hadn't stopped you, milk jugs over there would've tried to skewer you alive."

Kurumu blinked, snapping herself out of her stupor. She crossed her arms as she replied sharply, "That's right! I would've done something waaay worse!" Then the rest of Mizore's sentence filtered into her mind. "Hey wait, milk jugs? Why you..."

They proceeded to pinch each others' cheeks once more. It at least helped to dissipate the strange tension in the air.

"They're they go again." Tsukune stated plainly at the same old waltz.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to rub the scene away. "Yup."

Kahlua looked at all of this with interested and distant eyes. They were so happy together, weren't they? She saw the boys try to pull the girls apart when one went too far-who went too far, they didn't know-and were now pulling each other's hair. And yet, despite this slightly violent turn of events, she saw the pleasant normalcy of their interactions. Seeing them act so familiar with each other made her he realize her situation as a stranger. It preoccupied her mind until she heard the teacher finally come in.

Ichigo was the only one to take notice when Kahlua moved away. She hadn't even made a noise while getting up. Her back was straight, but it didn't seem particularly filled with confidence. He saw her sit down. Once more, contrary to her bubbly nature, she sat with excellent posture. Not slouching forward and not too rigid. She already had her pen in her hand; the image of a student. Ichigo's brows knitted into a deep, thoughtful look. It seemed that whether he liked it or not, he was going to have a talk wit her.

**XxXxXx**

**Just a little extra humor, I completely forgot how to spell closet for the briefest of moments. I had to look it up just to remember how to spell it. Ever have moments like that?**

**To my anonymous reviewrs!**

**Chris Shock: Hey, appreciate your enthusiasm, but when you basically only have 8 hours free the entire week, it's kinda hard to squeeze anything. Still, I will keep it up!**

**Hero of the end: I'm replying to both your comments. Yes, he did copy EVERYTHING, but Ichigo's Hollow is a part of his soul. I thought about this and when I read it, I realized he copied the surface, such as look, strength, speed, but not the core like thought patterns or even personalities. Seeing as Hichigo is part of Ichigo's soul, he can't really copy that. He's more or less Ichigo's instinct. True, no one can control his power... that's why he didn't last long with it. Yeah, I know Moka's wrong.**

**Hero of the end (2): Actually, Ichigo cares a lot. He has a mixture of a Samurai's ideal mixed with the hormonal mindset of an adolescent. He can still act like a kid. I know this cuz I re-read and re-watched bleach. It's interesting how Ichigo can be so violent even to strangers occasionally, yet protect them in the end.**

**The last scene is going to be something special. I've gotten a lot of guesses, including yours, but no one's guessed it. Hopefully, it'll be a BIG surprise! When I included that line, I was basically thinking of how some people can break down quickly. Or how easily thought can get warped. It might not make sense to you, but it makes perfect sense to Moka. You'll just have to wait and find out :)**

**Kamikaze432: Well, it can't all be perfect can it? I've been writing this little saga for roughly 4 years. I will keep that in mind! Lazy... I barely have 8 hours of free time. What is this lazy you speak of? It's not in my vocabulary.**

**Anonymous reader: I don't know if it's two different people or the same one. Write a name next time so I can reply properly plox.**


	30. Resort 1

**Glad that people are still eager as ever. Without ado, the stunning end for the story!**

**Kidding, but here's the next chapter. **

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tsukune was the first to notice the quiet girl standing at the doorway. "Ruby-san?" Tsukune calling out her name brought said girl's attention to the group. She took in a slight breath and walked towards them. Although, the newest addition of Kahlua had been... unexpected. She'd heard rumors from Yukari since she was always seeking advice from the older witch, but she never thought Ichigo would forgive her.

She inwardly smiled. That's why he was such a good person. "Hello everyone."

"It's been a while." Ichigo said, leaning backwards in his chair. His smoldering eyes always made Ruby's breathe hitch in her throat. Her cheeks pinkened, but she was on a mission.

"I-It has been." She coughed, "Anyway, the headmaster said that summer vacation is approaching soon, so he said we could take a vacation to a resort specifically monster-friendly if we wanted."

The group was silent for a moment. Kurumu was the first to speak up with an avid fist-pump. "Yahoo~ Beach time!"

"Ugh, the beach." Mizore wasn't too enthused about it. The beach was hot. She would melt. Probably literally.

"I can always put you in the ice cooler." Tsukune offered with a teasing grin. Mizore leered at him and shook her head.

Even Kahlua who despite being sun-kissed, didn't really look forward to it. "Hmm. While it's true I'd get a better chance at getting Ichigo with my body if I show more, I don't like water." She pressed a finger to the corner of her lip in thought, despite the fact that everyone was giving her a flat look at making her intentions so obvious.

"I don't know if she's kidding or serious." Kurumu said sourly. Ichigo patted her shoulder.

The boy turned to Ruby and asked, "Well, where is it?"

Ruby remained calm. "It's ah..." Her expression fell into a panicked stated. It was then and there that she realized that in her excitement to see Ichigo, not only had she not bothered to memorize the instructions like normal, but she even forgot the paper. She felt so ashamed in front of the person she loved.

Ichigo simply waved his hand, waving off her worry. "Don't worry about it. It's not like we have to leave right now."

That's when Ruby paled a little. "Actually... we do."

The group froze. Kahlua raised her hand. "What do you mean?"

Ruby gulped. "W-Well. The headmaster is only letting out the buses for a limited amount of time because he doesn't want a human, or worse, to stumble in."

Ichigo leveled a gaze at Ruby, being calm and collected. "Ruby. When do the buses leave?"

Ruby looked at her watch-less wrist. "1 hour."

The room was emptier than you could say... well... anything really.

X

"We're not gonna make it Ichigo!" Kurumu huffed as they ran, even though Ichigo was carrying most of the stuff. Ichigo felt that there were more than just clothes in these duffel bags. He wouldn't be surprised to find out she was carrying her oven in there.

"Why the hell did you pack so many things!" Ichigo groused as he toitered with one bag on each shoulder, one under each arm, and two bags firmly grasped in each hand coming to a total of eight bags.

Kurumu turned on her heel even as she continued running backwards. "Ichigo, a girl has to _always_ be prepared!" She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ichigo couldn't help but think, _'For what, war?'_

Yes Ichigo. War indeed.

They finally made it towards the bus. It didn't come as a surprise to Ichigo when they were the last arrivals. It didn't help that the bus they got was the one with the creepy bus driver that reminded him of the headmaster. They just had to be brothers, they had to!

"Why didn't you just use Shunpo?" Tsukune asked, trying to stifle a laugh when he saw Ichigo in a very uncomfortable position.

"I'm still in my body, remember?" Ichigo retorted with just the tiniest bit of annoyance and a whole lot of anger in his voice.

Tsukune snapped his fingers. "Oh right." Tsukune grinned at Ichigo's plight.

"Ass." Ichigo murmured as he hefted the bags into the cargo hold of the bus.

Tsukune reached into his pocket, pulling out both a notebook and a pen.

"What do you even write in that thing?" Mizore huffed.

Tsukune slowly turned to Mizore. His face betrayed no emotion, and his voice was even. "Stuff Mizore. _Stuff._"

Mizore rolled her eyes at her melodramatic boyfriend before walking past him as he hastily scribbled something down. Then she got on the bus.

Ichigo plopped himself down, letting out an explosive sigh. It had only taken him fifteen minutes to pack everything. But Kurumu... he was surprised she hadn't packed her bed.

"I wish I could've packed my bed." Kurumu muttered aloud, as if reading her boyfriend's thoughts.

"You're joking?" Ichigo's eyebrow shot up, no small amount of incredulity on his face.

Kurumu simply nodded. "Yeah, I had all my fluffy quilts and stuffed aminamals!"

Ichigo blinked. "Aminamals?" He quoted her.

Kurumu nodded vigorously. "Yup! My aminamals!"

Ichigo titled his head to the side. He remembered how Yuzu loved her stuffed animals too. And somehow or another, Kon had become her favorite. He snickered when he remembered her name for Kon: Bostov.

But Kurumu didn't know what he was laughing at, so she took it as an insult, something she never thought Ichigo would do. "Hey! I love my aminamals!"

Ichigo turned to face her. "What?"

"You were laughing!" She pointed at him with a pout.

Ichigo looked away momentarily before he pieced things together. "Ah, sorry, I was just thinking of something else."

Kurumu stared at Ichigo, but his normal look told her he hadn't meant any harm. Still, now she wanted to know. "What were you laughing it?"

"Do you remember Kon?" Ichigo's amused face blurred away into a thin line, his eyes accented by surprise when Kurumu shared a dark look with him.

"I remember him." Her tone indicated she wanted anything but that.

Ichigo realized that talking about Kon wasn't going to grant him any favors. "Ok." Ichigo turned to look the other way as Kurumu began to rant about what a sleazebag Kon was. Although he had to admit, Kon was a bit much for most women... all women actually. In fact, he was surprised that his own reputation had stayed intact with Kon sometimes having full reign over his body when he went on patrol occasionally. The strangest incident was when he was called a womanizer by some random girl and then was promptly elbowed in the stomach. He never saw her again, but he did vent out his anger on Kon.

"Hey Ichigo. What's she doing here?" Kurumu got the boy's attention, who turned to see what she was pointing at. In all the hustle, he had forgotten about a certain blonde Vampire.

Ruby was the one that answered, "The Headmaster said that Ichigo and group were to take care of her at all costs. So she has to be under your constant surveillance, even during the trip."

"That's _so_ not fair!" Kurumu protested, "He could've at least put her in a dungeon or something!"

"Hey!" Kahlua feigned being hurt as she replied, "Even though I don't like the beach, I want to have fun too! I even bought a swimsuit at Mononoke Arcade!"

Ruby blinked. "Wait, who accompanied you?"

The Vampire looked confused. "No one?" She tilted her head, looking cutesy and confused all at once.

Ruby paled a little. She turned to Ichigo and begged him, "Don't let the Headmaster know that this happened..."

Ichigo was about to ask why, but saw the terrified look on the girl's face. "Alright, I won't." He nodded with firm look. Briefly he looked at a mischievous-looking Kahlua despite the fact that she wore an innocent look. Or maybe _because_ it looked innocent, Ichigo knew it was the opposite.

Ruby breathed out in relief. If a word of this slipped out, she could get fired! Or worse.

Kahlua noted the friendly interaction between the Witch and Ichigo. Despite having not seen her before, the two got along rather well. They seemed to know each other from some previous event. While Ichigo wasn't particularly warm to this girl, he was still friendly enough that he grinned when she said something humorous, causing the Witch the blush.

Yet, Ichigo didn't even react to this, or seemed to be unaware. This made her wonder, was Kurumu really his type at all, or did she just happen to win his heart though persistence? If the latter was true... then she had a much higher chance than she originally thought.

Most of the trip remained relatively uneventful, even as the trip itself didn't last very long. Distance was not an issue for inter-dimensional travel as the bus employed. So the 'rest of the trip' merely lasted ten minutes.

Kurumu clamored out of the bus, ready to embrace the summer and all its potentiality. She stretched out her arms, letting the rays warm up her skin. _This_ was summer, she thought. Tsukune thought along similar lines, though not as enthusiasticlly as Kurumu. His happy look turned to one of concern when Mizore's eyes closed and sweat began to dribble even though they'd barely been out a minute.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked. Mizore sighed, feeling her energy slip away from her. She pulled out a parasol and opened it up.

"I guess I'll be fine." Her tired voice indicated anything but. Tsukune nodded in understanding.

He turned towards the group and said, "I think we should head to the hotel as soon as we can. We'll be able to get some ice there.

Kurumu saw Mizore's troubled state... and couldn't help but say, "Guess you're not feeling so 'hot' are you?" She let out a teetering giggle, which the ice woman replied with such a flat look that the Great Plains of America would've been jealous. Or Yukari's chest.

"If I weren't so tired..." It was supposed to be a threat, but the lack of energy made the intention empty.

"Come on Kurumu." Ichigo chastised her, hoping to reign in her amusement.

Kurumu pouted. "Ah, come on. I don't always get to win like this!" Ichigo's stare did not lessen, so she crossed her arms and pouted, "Fine."

Ichigo looked out towards the calming sea. It was... strange. His vision of peace had become simply not fighting every other day. But now, here they were, at the sea on vacation of all things. Everything... was normal... and he felt oddly conflicted.

Then Kahlua's voice rang out. "This sucks! I can't swim!" She cried out like a child.

Kurumu looked at the Vampire with a sly look as she said, "Then, why don't you let Ichigo teach you how to swim?"

Kahlua looked indignant. "That's not funny! You know Vampires are allergic to water!"

Kurumu's grin only grew wider. "I know."

Kahlua seemed genuinely frustrated as she actually remained silent for once.

"Alright you two, stop bickering. Let's move our stuff to the hotel." Icihgo commanded, which got the two to back off from each other.

As the group walked over to the hotel they would be staying at, they talked about how exciting it would be to splash in the ocean and build sand castles.

Well, at least those not allergic to water. Little did they know that soon they would become an attraction themselves.

"Whoa, check them out." At first it had just been one guy that had noticed them. Then a multitude of people, both male and female stared towards the group.

"Check out the one with the nice rack!" Kurumu's ears perked up at that as she turned towards the man. "Do you think she's a model?"

Ichigo felt a little peeved that some guy was oggling his girlfriend, but then he noticed a twinkle in her eye.

She walked up to the guy with a smile. "Yeah, I am hon. So how about you give me money to keep those pictures?"

"W-What?" The guy stammered. Kurumu looked at everyone else.

"That's right, I'm a model. And I get paid when people take pictures of me, so unless you want to all be sued, you better pay me now or delete those pictures."

Once guy actually asked, "How much?"

Kurumu grinned deviously. "Well, I usually get paid $20,000 per shot so... around that much."

The collective crowd paled at that large amount of money. Some tried to get away, but then they had the pleasure of meeting Ichigo, whom they thought was simply a body guard, which worked wondrously because of the awful glare he was giving them.

That and he popped his knuckles.

Everyone deleted the pictures.

"Just so you know, I wouldn't pay ten cents to see your bags of flesh." Yukari said cheekily.

Kurumu grinned. "Aww, are you sad that you have nothing to offer?"

Ichigo almost felt like rolling his eyes.

"I'm surprised they believed you." Ruby spoke up, a little in awe at Kurumu's outstanding acting.

Kurumu giggled. "That's because my mom is a model. The same thing happened to her one time and she got tired of it, so she cornered the group with her body guards and made them pay or delete their pictures."

"Is it just me, or does she actually seem to be getting smarter?" Mizore whispered to her boyfriend. Tsukune sweatdropped even as he wrote in his notebook.

And then his girlfriend sweatdropped.

"I don't know why, but I get the feeling that she said something bad about me." Kurumu twisted her mouth at a disapproving angle.

"I'm just glad they stopped taking pictures of you." Ichigo replied.

Kurumu sent her boyfriend a sly look. "Were you jealous?"

The boy looked away, having been caught. "Hn." Was his noncommittal response. Kurumu stepped in front of him to get a better look at his face, but instead he turned the other way. She tried following his look, hoping to catch his gaze. But he kept avoiding her.

She grinned cheekily. "You _were_ jealous!" She affirmed by his non-response.

"No one said that." Was his apt reply. But his non-answer was an answer in and of itself. Kurumu continued to stare, intent on bringing out a confession from her boyfriend.

Ichigo eventually capitulated, blowing out harshly as he closed his eyes. "Alright, you got me, I was jealous, happy?"

But he couldn't stay upset long, not when his affectionate girlfriend embraced him even though she admitted she was happy he was jealous. He shifted his body to better return the embrace. He sighed over her head, but could only smirk that no matter what, he couldn't stay upset with her.

And then he found himself on his butt. Ichigo looked around as the abrupt separation made him confused. "What the?" At first he thought Kurumu had pushed him, but he saw an equally confused look on her face, he searched for other sources.

One little girl in a dress was said source. She looked youthful, but not quite as young as Yukari. Her doll-like face peered up at them. She smiled at them while retaining a stressed and urgent look. Ichigo didn't have the gall to yell at kids unless they were brats, but he also noted she looked worried. From her seated position on the floor from having run into them, she immediately searched for a pad and marker that had gone down with her.

_"I'm sorry."_ The sign read. Both Kurumu and Ichigo looked at each other. They were at a loss. They didn't recognize her, but they had been the only two on the sidewalk so it would've been hard to run into them unless it was on purpose.

"Do you know her?" Ichigo turned to look at his girlfriend as he asked. She stared at the unknown girl for a second longer, trying to recover an image of her, but got none.

"Nope, never seen her in my life." She replied back and the two shared a look. They heard the quiet squeak of the marker as she wrote quickly and with an ease that came from practice.

"She can't talk." Ichigo spoke in a strangely hushed tone. Kurumu canted her head to his side, wondering why that seemed to bother Ichigo. Unknown to her, Ichigo had seen his fair share of people who couldn't talk. The people who were born without a voice usually adapted well. But the people who lost their voice when they could initially speak always held, to him at least, a subdued resignation about them.

_'Please save me. I'm being chased!'_ As soon as he read that, Ichigo's eyes widened. Despite being in his human form, Ichigo's honed instincts picked up danger from behind me. Five burly men in suits strolled up to them. Their stride was filled with the confidence of never being opposed. It clear in the way they moved what they wanted to do as they tried to encircle the group. Everyone tensed for a bit, but Ichigo was already on the move.

A flash of metal and Ichigo saw one of men trying to pull out a gun. He lashed out fast with a kick that sent the first man sprawling into the water. Their initial surprise gave Ichigo more time. Preternatural reflexes honed from fighting far more dangerous opponents allowed him to see the clumsy punch that was thrown his way. He shifted his weight to the left, avoiding the blow to his face, and then proceeded to grab the arm and swing another one into the water. The third man had finally regained his composure and had pulled out a knife. He was in Ichigo's blind spot, and the man grinned wickedly as he stepped up to plunge the knife at the base of Ichigo's neck.

The attack would've connected had Ichigo not been warned by Kurumu. Shifting his left foot at an angle, he twirled rapidly and let the knife go past his fingers while catching the fist that held it. The man was utterly shocked at the precision of the block and a quick series of blows rendered him unconscious as his body fell roughly to the ground. Now there were only two people standing in front of Ichigo and both looked angry.

"You brat... what do you think you're doing?" One of the two, a fat man wearing a tacky Hawaiian shirt and glasses, demanded Ichigo.

"Oi. Your goons pulled out weapons and tried to kill me. I should be asking _you_ that." Ichigo's hard features pissed off the man beyond belief. The veins of his fatty neck pulsed.

"Finish him off!" The fat man roared to his compatriot. The second, taller man nodded. This man seemed more confident and even went into a highly mobile stance. He moved forward rapidly with practiced footwork, but Ichigo already knew what kind of move the man was aiming for.

Being surprise tackled by his own father so many times, Ichigo's reflexive kick came not from years of fighting, but years of being tricked by his dad. Ichigo too seemed surprised as his foot met the man's face almost comically. However, judging from the crack he felt and the blood that dripped from his line of sight, the man's nose was broken. And quite possibly a few teeth. The man lingered back, holding his face. Ichigo finished the man off with a quick one-two punch to his stomach and then a solid right hook to the face. He was out for the count.

The fat man stumbled backwards, preparing to leave. "Oi, where do you think _you're_ going?" Ichigo barked at the man, which caused him to cower. He was facing away from Ichigo, and he cursed his luck for not bringing a gun and only a knife.

"Y-You're a monster!" The man exclaimed as he proceeded to run away. It was with luck that Ichigo didn't feel the need to chase after the man. However, he did see some of the men stirring and the ones that were in the water wouldn't be there for long.

He quickly kneeled down in front of the girl and held out a hand. "Come on, let's get out of here." The girl looked mesmerized, but nodded as she took Ichigo's hand.

Everyone was out of the area in less than a minute.

X

"Wow Ichigo, you really kicked butt!" Yukari marveled as she recalled what had happened earlier.

"That was pretty impressive." Tsukune admitted, feeling slightly jealous that Ichigo reacted so quickly and efficiently even when he was in his more vulnerable form.

"Still, I wonder what _that_ was all about." Kurumu contemplated as they slowed their pace once they made sure they weren't being followed. Their walk was now leading them back to the hotel.

They heard the tell-tale scribble and saw the girl write something. _"They're after my special power."_

Special power? Both Kurumu and Ichigo wondered the same thing, if she was a monster. They didn't have much to gather their thoughts as they came up to the rest of the crew.

Nekonome and even Gin pulled up in a Taxi. "Hi everyone!" Nekonome greeted them enthusiastically.

"Gin-sempai?" Tsukune wondered out loud.

"Yo. How's it going my little Kouhais?" The werewolf in sheep, or at least human, clothes spoke up.

"Ugh, Gin." Was the response of most of the girls there save the girl Ichigo had rescued and Kahlua and Ruby. And speaking of said blonde...

"Where's Kahlua?" Ichigo asked, not seeing the flashy girl anywhere.

"She went shopping." Mizore's calm and even reply did not settle well with Ichigo.

"You just let her leave like that?" Ichigo nearly staggered when the duo nodded.

"Oh right." Mizore seemed to remember something as she spoke up. "She said she was going to buy a bikini specifically for you."

Kurumu could hardly believe someone is tumultuous as Khalua could sneak away. Then she patted herself on the back for knowing a big word like that.

"What!" Everyone flinched at the near howl of one very frustrated Gin.

"How come _he_ gets all the girls!" Gin made a dramatic, sweeping motion with a hand before ending it with a finger pointing at Ichigo.

Kurumu crossed her arms and replied back readily, "Because he's virile."

Everyone froze at that. Kurumu looked confused.

"What? Virile means strong." Kurumu was adamant in her usage of the word.

"I get the feeling you didn't read the rest of the meanings." Mizore replied flatly before her eyebrows raised ever so slightly in genuine surprise. "Wow, you actually read something."

A tic mark appeared on Kurumu's forehead. Both boys sighed.

"Like I said, _not_ fair." And Gin was adamant in his belief that the universe was unfairly tipped towards Ichigo's favor. His eyes scanned the area, looking for some hot chick to pick up. And that's when he saw a familiar, cute girl standing with a happy visage on her face.

"Sun-sempai!" Gin greeted with a non-lecherous grin as everyone turned to find this sempai.

"I don't see anyone older." Kurumu said as she continued her search. Eventually all eyes fell to the girl with the pad and marker.

"_You're_ Sun-sempai?" Kurumu looked almost accusatory. The girl nodded as she wrote, _"Nice to meet you."_

"She doesn't look much older than Yukari." Mizore went up to Sun and had to bend down because the girl was quite short. But she was definitely much more adorable looking than said witch. Mizore couldn't help but begin to pinch the girl's cheek. She looked just like a child both her and Tsukune could have.

"That's right!" Nekonome pitched in, smelling like fish. "She's a graduate of Youkai Gakuen, Otonashi Sun! She's living in this town and working at a hostel near the seaside. We'll be staying there tonight, so everyone, try not to make any trouble for her."

Sun nodded, peeling away from Mizore's grasp of her cheek as she wrote, _"I'll escort you to the hotel, so please come with me."_

And so they followed her. The reception she received, however, was not a particularly happy one.

"Sun? Whadda you doin' back here?" The man spoke with a heavy accent of being not so literate. "Ya disappeared four days ago wi'out so much as a bye. I though' ya might a been plannin' to runaway or sumthin'."

Ichigo noticed that Sun felt bad for that, and it was seen through her frantic writing on her pad. _"I'm sorry. Please allow me to work again from today onwards."_ She looked on at the man, who seemed incensed by her reply rather than empathetic.

"Not happenin'... yer already fired Sun." The man spoke with a barely gripped anger. It wasn't held back for long as he began yelling at Sun, "It's expected nah? We hardly got any employees yet you ran off to nowhere, and coz of that we had big problems. Whadda ya think yer doing trying to come back this late?"

Nekonome decided to interject this lovely conversation. "Please wait a minute!"

The man, caught off-guard by the sudden burst, asked, "What? Who are you!"

She proudly introduced herself. "I'm her teacher from high school, Nekonome Shizuka." She then proceeded to get into 'teacher mode' as she continued, "There is a reason for Sun-chan's unexplained absence. She was attacked by some Yakuza looking group, and her good friend was able to fight them off and rescue her. It was really dangerous bu-"

She was cut-off as she seemed to have shortened the man's temper. "Hah? Like I care! Anyway 'urry up and leave!"

He really shouldn't have said that as it incited the girls, like Kurumu and Mizore, to butt heads with. Even Gin replied, standing up close to the man and trying to intimidate him.

The man took a step back, realizing that there'd been more people with Sun than he'd previously thought. "W-What the hell? Where'd all these friends O' Sun come from? Freakin' hurry up and get lost. If I fired her den she's fired!"

It was then that a door opened up behind him. "Oy." The figure of a woman came out. She leaned against the frame of the door before looking up with drowsy eyes. "Takashi, whatever privileges I said you had, well, the privilege to fire absent employees stops with me alone."

Silence fell over the area, and the man now known as Takashi didn't seem to take these words too kindly. "Okami! But she wuz gone. If she comes back an' quits, won't that cause trouble fer us?"

He saw that she was beyond listening to him and simply took his anger with him and left. The Okami, otherwise known as the dorm manager, stepped up to Sun who looked all teary-eyed and happy. "Glad you came back," she said as she patted Sun's head, "I was worried Sun."

The sudden warmth in the woman's face made Sun nod as she wrote, _"Okami-san!" _The emphasis on her face showed a clear, strong bond between the two.

The group enjoyed the sudden reunion and let them have their moment. After the moment was over, Sun let the Okami show them around.

"The first floor is a snack bar." There were a few old tables, but they shined with the care that was taken to keep the in good condition. "The second floor is the actual hotel and to the right is the view of the sea."

They all stepped passed the glass panes and were rewarded with a warm, misty ocean breeze and they could smell the salt coming from the ocean as it lapped against the coast.

"This is the kind of place to eat with your bathing suit huh?" Kurumu mused as she flickered a glance towards Ichigo to see how he would react. He didn't catch her look, so failed to see her little test of jealousy.

Mizore commented on the view as well. "We can eat lunch while looking at the ocean. How romantic." Mizore paused as she twirled her lollipop in her mouth before murmuring to herself, "I wonder how thin the walls are though?"

Tsukune was the only one that caught that, being nearest to her, and coughed. When everyone looked, he waved them off with a, "Never mind."

"There seems to be a bunch of new stuff here." The group turned towards Gin, who seemed to be looking at the place with fondness, something they weren't used to seeing on his face. "You know how Sun-sempai doesn't speak? Cause of that, she wasn't able to find work. Just as she was about to give up, she was picked up by the Manager of this place."

He proceeded to recount the heartwarming tale of how the Manager took Sun in, gave her a warm place to stay at and food, and how Sun now considers this place as not only her job, but her home as well.

This pulled on the heartstrings of the girls as Kurumu, Yukari, and even the stoic Mizore grew teary-eyed. But in retrospect, they way Sun and the Manager acted resembled a mother-daughter relationship.

"Doesn't it pull on your maternal instincts?" Mizore nodded firmly to Kurumu's words.

Both girls suddenly turned towards their respective boyfriends and they felt a strange feeling wash over them. "Hey Ichigo, you get the feeling their expecting something?"

"Hm."

Later that night.

"Phew, it was a long day wasn't it? Getting ready for this trip and all." Kurumu voiced in the comfort of Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo kept looking straight as the ceiling as he replied, "We didn't really plan this. The Headmaster did."

Kurumu playfully slapped his chest. "Oh hush you. Still, it was a tiring day."

Ichigo didn't see how, but he still murmured a response.

"So what do you think of Sun?" Kurumu asked, peeking up at her boyfriend whose features didn't even shift in the slightest. Minus the shrugging.

"She's working hard. I admire that." Ichigo's tone held some respect for the girl, and Kurumu was little miffed about that because she was hoping he would see her as a woman just a little so that Kurumu could poke fun of him. But instead, he took her question seriously.

"Do you think she's pretty?" That got the desired reaction out of him as he tensed, but Kurumu tried hard not to giggle.

"She's... ok..." Kurumu arched an eyebrow at this. This was the first time he'd openly admitted seeing another woman as attractive. Either he was getting used to her antics... or he really was attracted to Sun.

"Ok? Really? Tell me more!" She wasn't jealous, not really. Seriously, not really. She just wanted to know why out of all the girls that were around him, he found this semi-loli girl attractive.

Really, she wasn't jealous.

Seriously.

Ichigo inched his face away as Kurumu had decided that invading his personal space was suddenly alright. She was practically breathing down his neck, and he couldn't tell if she was upset or genuinely playing around like usual.

"She's... ok... nothing other than that. I wasn't thinking about her like that so..." Ichigo was at a loss of words as he glanced sideways, still seeing that all-too-energetic look on her face.

Kurumu's heart was pacing faster than normal. All this time, she'd never once heard Ichigo compliment another girl. And she had teased him for it. And now that he had answered her honestly, she was feeling like a fish was leaping in her stomach.

"What do you mean 'like that'?" She placed an emphasis on his select choice of words.

"You know." He could only reply stiffly, for once not being able to discern the features on her face. He even gestured with his hands, as if it had meaning to her.

"So you want to fondle her boobs?" The way Ichigo's hand moved about, it looked like a groping motion to her. Her lips twisted slightly to the side, not sure how she felt about that. The girl didn't have much of a chest, though considering her clothes weren't exactly form-fitting, she couldn't really tell.

"No!" This time he shouted, obviously not liking the way she was acting. Kurumu moved away sheepishly as she grasped a hand to the back of her head.

"Eh heh, sorry Ichigo. I guess _I_ got a little bit jealous." She stuck out her tongue and Ichigo's bewildered look transformed into an explosive sigh of relief. Yet despite this, Kurumu let out a giggle at her boyfriend's red ears.

Ichigo took a few seconds to gather his wits. He was surprised at himself that he couldn't come up with a better answer than that. While it was true, he didn't consider the girl in _that_ manner, he did notice she was cute in her own way... and that made him feel guilty.

"It's alright." He finally replied. "I shouldn't be looking at other girls."

Kurumu leered at him gingerly. "So you _were_ looking at her like that!"

Ichigo turned towards her, suddenly looking stern and somehow managing a glare with his eyes. "Ah, my bad."

He continued to look at her before a slight grin crept up on his face. "You know what's funny?"

A puzzled Kurumu could only ask, "What?"

"It actually feels kind of good that you're jealous." He rubbed the back his neck, looking away momentarily before returning his level gaze at her. "Strange right?"

Kurumu leapt at him and bound him in a hug. "Not strange at all!" She chirped happily.

"Chuuuuuuuu~" Ichigo flinched when he heard the mocking noise. When he turned around and saw who it was, it surprised him even more.

"Mizore?" The highness in his tone indicated towards his confusion.

The girl stared for a second longer before she said, "Oh right, I was going to tell you the barbecue was ready, but you were having a thing so, yeah."

"How long were you there?" It was Kurumu's turn to speak up.

"About," She counted on her fingers, "the entire time."

Ichigo and Kurumu sweatdropped.

"Don't get too greedy Ichigo. You might have the stamina, but that doesn't mean you can handle every girl you meet."

Before Ichigo could react to the antagonizing statement, the girl was gone like a snowflake in a pile of snow.

Noticing his growing ire, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the delicious smell that wafted towards them. "Come on! Let's get some barbecue is all gone."

Ichigo just gave up. "Fine, whatever."

X

Deep in the recesses of his mind, something was lurking. It shifted, created, and grinned. He cackled with hysteria, made lucid by his entrapment inside this stupid body. But even if he couldn't take it over, that didn't mean he couldn't have some company, even if he had to make it himself.

The creator, a pale, sinister being with gleaming golden eyes that were bright with mischievousness and utter madness, cackled as he took the formless gray blob and proceeded to infuse his dark energies into it. They swirled about the strange mass which seemed to soak it up before long. It bubbled briefly and lulled into a simmering mess.

Nothing happened at first.

It trembled.

He eyed the thing with an ecstatic joy. Could it be?

The blob ceased to be a blob as four protrusions stuck out of it. They twisted at odd angles before they decided to remain perpendicular to the floor he was working on. They lifted the mass up, which trembled violently for a few seconds. A tear formed at the front, shrinking and then expanding, trying to decide how big it should be. It settled with taking up most of the whole of its front part. A large tongue settled behind a massive maw filled with blunt teeth.

**"It's... ALIVE!" **He cackled joyously, seeing his creation come to life before him. It looked about in its eyeless form. It settled on its creator and proceeded to run at him.

And it barked.

**"Who's a good little son of a bitch? You are!" **He grinned with a deviant joy when the thing licked him, though with its massive tongue, it nearly covered half his body in saliva.

**"I think I will name you Id." **He looked up from his position to somewhere high in the sky. **"Hope kingy likes what I made for him."**

He threw his head back with a laugh that came from deep within him.

A cold shiver fell upon Ichigo's shoulders as he bit into the warm barbecue.


	31. Resort 2

**I just saw an episode of Rosario Vampire dubbed. MY POOR WELL-SHAPED EARS! KURUMU SOUNDS LIKE A SNOOTY CHEERLEADER!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You don't look so good." Kurumu noted worriedly. Her boyfriend looked a bit pale after the barbecue. In fact, they had needed to go to bed early with no fun time between them.

"Sorry. I just feel like... something's wrong." Ichigo's lips twisted wryly. This wasn't a bodily thing he was experiencing, at least not to him. It felt like something impulsive was festering inside of him, similar to that movie where the parasites jumped out of their host. This feeling did not just remain located near his chest, he felt it all over.

Kurumu rubbed his back soothingly even as he randomly burped. "I hope you didn't get food poisoning."

"Somehow, I don't think it's that." He replied, not too sure if his sickness had anything to do with food.

"As long as you don't die... again... it'll be fine." Kurumu spun a little humor into her words, and was happy when it elicited a small smile from Ichigo.

"I'll try not to." He pulled her close as they entered the hallway and headed towards the snack bar.

There they found chaos.

The dorm manager was frantic, calling the insurance company and the like. "What's going on?" Ichigo immediately asked as he walked up to everyone else.

"It looks like the saved up money was stolen." Tsukune remarked, anger in his tone.

"Who would do that!" Kurumu was perturbed at the notion of someone stealing from two helpless girls. Although when she thought about it, there was only one suspect in mind.

"I'm guessing it was Takashi." Mizore voiced Kurumu's thoughts. Her look was stoic as ever, but the rapid twisting of her lollipop was the only indication to the turmoil she was feeling.

"That bastard! We need to go catch him!" Kurumu balled up her fist, incensed by that despicable man and began to head on out.

"Let's go." Ichigo's rough glare was testament to what he would do if he came across the guy.

"Umm, where do you two plan on going if you don't know where he is?" Yukari's words froze the couple in their tracks.

"Bunch of hotheads." Mizore seemed to lament. For their part, they both expressed their embarrassment in their own way. Kurumu by rubbing her neck and Ichigo by not making eye contact.

_"I appreciate the gesture."_ Sun wrote to them, causing the couple to relax a little. Their sempai looked appreciative, but one could tell by the lack of glint in her eye that she was as troubled as the rest of them, if not more so since this was her home.

"But what can we do?" The Okami, Kawamoto Marin, spoke up. "The deposit was taken before we could do anything. Not only that, but all the money we made up to this point is gone as well. No matter how you dice it, we're broke." Her already haphazard form seemed to want to unwind and fall to pieces as Marin slumped into a chair.

Everyone became somber as the manager continued to speak. "You should think about your own future Sun, there's no point in associating with me anymore." She was hurt, but she was still looking out for Sun.

Sun could only stare, horror filling her heart at having to leave the person that took care of her for so long. She quickly embraced her mother-figure from the back, trying best to reassure her. The group noticed they were having a moment and left them alone to talk elsewhere. Yukari, with all her curiosity, had managed to piece parts of Sun's and Marin's story together.

"I hear from the other employees that the Okami here started this hostel with her now dead husband, and now with so many management deficits, there's no point in continuing if there aren't any profits coming in. That's why she was so sad when all the money was gone."

Everyone heard the abysmal news and felt bad. "We came at such a bad time." Kurumu lamented as she hoisted up her bathing suit.

"Things happen I suppose." Mizore too held up hers. Then Ruby held up _hers_, which made the boys bristle with redness on their faces. Ruby was their reserved and kind friend, but they never realized she had such a wonderful figure or such daring tastes. They had momentarily pictured her with her bathing suit on and fought to not stain the floor red with their blood.

"I get the feeling this might be bad for our health Ichigo." Tsukune muttered softly to the only other boy in the group. Ichigo nodded, intent on not looking in Ruby's direction for a while. This almost reminded him of a shyer version of Yoruichi. As he turned, he noticed Sun walking across the hall, a soft silhouette in the quiet aftermath of the incident. She was carrying a bucket with water. Thrown over her shoulder was a washcloth and in her right hand was some cleaning solution. Despite the turn of events, she still kept up with her duties in maintaining the hostel.

Kurumu broke off from the conversation that revolved on them trying to fix the situation when she saw Ichigo's gaze linger away. She saw what had caught his attention. Her first instinct was to saddle up next to him and try to tease him, but he looked perturbed and the lines across his forehead showed the worry he was feeling inside. She once more stared at Sun, and knew what had to be done. She walked up to Sun after picking up a washcloth of her own, and began help the girl. Kurumu noticed the tears in her eyes and offered a kind smile.

"Don't worry Sun-sempai, I'll help. Have a little hope, we'll help you out so this hostel never closes and you can keep on working with Marin-san as long as you want." She looked back, noticing the group had followed her, and were nodding in a agreement with her words. Ichigo looked at her with fondness and a hint of pride, making the girl's heart speed up a little. She grinned up at him before he turned around to face everyone.

"You heard her." Ichigo told everyone. Everyone nodded, splitting up and doing whatever they could to help out. It was still morning, a bit early before they would open for lunch, so they did whatever they could. Of course, somewhere down the line, it became a competition between Ichigo and Tsukune.

"What are you going on about?" Ichigo crossed his arms to the grinning Tsukune.

"I'm saying that even though you can beat me at fighting, I bet I could kick your ass at cleaning the floors." Tsukune replied hotly.

A tic mark appeared on Ichigo's head before it disappeared and a vicious grin appeared on his lips. "Oh yeah? Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

Tsukune was already in a runner's starting position, leaning forwards with the cloth between his hands and the floor. "You bet." Tsukune did not back down, and even held Ichigo's gaze despite the position he was in.

Ichigo immediately fell right next to Tsukune, assuming the next position. "On three." Tsukune told Ichigo, who nodded.

"One." The boys tensed, power flowing into their coiled leg muscles.

"Two." Tsukune shot off, catching Ichigo by surprise.

"Bastard!" Ichigo roared as he darted, not daring to lag behind.

"All's fair in war and war!" Tsukune let out a chuckle before a shadow loomed over him. A painful feeling erupted from his back as his stomach was forced to connect rather painfully to the floor. Kurumu used an illusion to simulate an anvil falling on Tsukune.

"All's fair in way and war." Kurumu copied with a chuckle before she felt a cold chill blow by her.

In reply Kurumu's actions, Mizore froze the floor, making Ichigo go careening. However, he had experience in dealing with ice and was able to slide on the ice. That being said, he had no idea how to turn on ice and so he slid face first into the wall, falling back on his butt as he clutched his face. "What the hell!" Ichigo cried out.

The girls turned to one another, rearing up for a fight. Claws were extended and ice claws were sticking out. This was interrupted by a panicked Ruby.

"Return to your human forms at once." Ruby demanded right away, fearing that they'd been caught. The girls, caught off-guard by the strength in her tone obeyed.

Ruby sighed, holding a hand to her chest, "Thank goodness. You know the rules: You can't show your true form in the human world or risk any human's life or you'll get expelled."

They couldn't retort. They already knew this rule, but somehow they'd forgotten about it. They both looked abashed, but that didn't stop them from sending dirty looks to each other. Finally a cease-fire was brokered between the two. No harm done.

Yukari looked out the window and noticed how beautiful it looked outside. The mist left by the waves clashing against the shore rose up, occasionally reflecting a tiny rainbow in its midst. Yukari sighed, wishing the stolen money thing had never happened.

"What's the matter Yukari?" Tsukune asked while still holding onto his back.

"Nothing, I wish we could at least spend lunch eating outside." Yukari sighed as she contemplated on what it would feel like.

Kurumu looked at the young witch as the beginnings of an idea began to take shape. It molded itself like the jell-o she makes in her kitchen at times. They needed money and they wanted to have fun while doing it. The idea finally formed and she voiced her thoughts with enthusiasm.

"Hey, why don't we?" She remarked and everyone turned towards the bubbly girl.

"What do you mean boobs?" Mizore's taunt went unheeded as Kurumu beckoned everyone to come closer.

"Alright, so here's the game plan. We..."

X

The manager sighed. She sipped on her beer before placing the now empty can on a desk littered with its counterparts. She looked at a photo of her long-gone husband and spoke to it, "Sorry. It looks like this hostel is finally finished. I don't have any more drive since you died. I haven't helped either, drinking all this sake and blowing what little money we have left."

She stretched a slender finger, caressing the photo as if the man inside was still there. She sighed, having no more tears to shed. "Since Sun-chan came, I've felt like she was the daughter I've longed for. Thanks to that I was beginning to change but it's not good. I really am good for..."

She didn't finish. She heard clamoring outside. She heard the voices of many people, some even shouting. Was there a riot going on outside? Curiosity grabbed her and made her move away from the painful memories to the source of the commotion. When she arrived, her eyes widened as the bustling place.

"Okami-san! Please help us! We don't have enough manpower to keep up!" One girl pleaded towards her, and Marin wondered what could've cause the place to come to life so suddenly.

"What's going on? I haven't worked the snack bar since my husband died." She said as she hastily put on an apron, looking out and still amazed by all the guests.

"Well, it's thanks to Sun-chan's friends. They're busy calling in customers."

"Calling?" Her voice questioned. Her answer came in the form of her supposed 'guests' who were dressed in swimsuits and trunks.

The girls were all in their swimsuits and the guys in their trunks. Groups of people waded in and out of the ebb of people. Many of the guys clamored to get closer to the girls even though Ichigo would occasionally cover Kurumu with the sign he was holding that was meant to welcome customers, not act as on-the-spot coverage of his girlfriend's body. Kurumu absolutely loved the attention she was getting from Ichigo.

That being said, Ichigo was also getting some female attention. At first he replied like any normal person would, but when the girls started getting a bit too "grabby" for Kurumu's tastes, well, something had to be done.

Ichigo blinked. "I guess they weren't hungry." Ichigo said aloud as he noticed the girls suddenly run away. He turned back to Kurumu, who was smiling happily. Though, he got the strangest sensation that that smile hadn't been too friendly a moment ago.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." The cadence in her tone confused Ichigo, but he shrugged it off. Kurumu blew out a relief filled exhale.

This continue for a while. Tsukune stepped up next to him and whispered. "So, what do you think about Ruby?"

Ichigo made a dire look, but that didn't prevent his ears from turning red. "I'm trying not to." He conveyed a sour tone.

Tsukune chuckled, but had to agree. "Yeah, this is awkward. Who knew she had such a nice body?" Then his face turned slightly serious, "Not that I'm trying to sound traitorous to Mizore or anything, it's just unexpected."

Ichigo remembered the mini heart attack he just about had when Ruby had come out to join them. In fact, he was pretty sure everyone else did as well.

"I'm just trying not to look around. I've had enough of women trying to strip in front of me." Ichigo spoke from memory of Yoruichi's tactics, but Tsukune rose an eyebrow at that.

"You've had this happen before?" Tsukune was totally piqued and suddenly became skilled enough to write in the notebook one-handed and without looking.

Ichigo's dire look turned into a glare. "Don't remind me."

Tsukune nodded sagely. "I see, I see."

Ichigo sent him a skeptical look.

Time flew by and Kurumu noticed the relieved and happy smiles of Sun and Marin-san. They had to close early because they actually ran out of food, and it was so packed that they even emptied out the nearby marts from their supplies as well. They seemed to be whispering and writing to each other, something precious being shared between the two. Kurumu's heart reached out to them, and she felt warm and fuzzy just looking at them.

It was also nice that Ichigo came behind her and held her around the waist. "We did well." He surmised succinctly.

She leaned into his shoulder. "We did, didn't we?"

"Honestly though, I think it would've gone much better of Gin had helped out." Ruby wasn't one to complain, but they had been pretty busy and they could've used every hand. Icihgo turned, forgetting that all she was wearing was basically a piece of string as a swimsuit.

"Ah..." Ichigo's ability to form words slipped from his mind as he took in her lithe and supple frame. His ears burned brightly.

"That's pretty daring of you Ruby, I didn't think you were like that!" Yukari skipped happily up to the older witch. Yukari noticed how tight it formed around her buttocks, like a rubber band. Grinning mischievously, she pulled on it slight and let go. Like a rubber band, it smacked her derrière with a loud slap. Ruby squeaked, leaping forward with chest protruding and sucked Ichigo's arm into her well formed breasts.

Ichigo reflexively clamored sideways, nearly knocking Kurumu over. Ruby hastily apologized even as her heart hammered.

"I-It's alright." Ichigo accepted her apology even as he tried to avert his gaze elsewhere. He covered his view with his free hand, not noticing the pout Ruby had when he did that.

"Hey look." Thankfully, Tsukune managed to direct everyone's attention elsewhere. They all noticed Sun there, staring and smiling as she wrote something down.

_"Thanks everyone."_ The words put everyone in a good mood, and to add to it, the manager herself also thanked them.

"Everyone, thanks for today. You were able to call customers thanks to those bathing suits. Thanks to that, we'll be able to stay open for a little while longer." Her smile was smaller than Sun's, but it was no less appreciative of their efforts.

"Hey, you don't need to say 'for a while longer,'" Kurumu chastised slightly, "If you ever need help, feel free to call us again!" Everyone nodded in agreement with Kurumu, making the manager and Sun's hearts warm up.

Marin's visage turned forlorn even while still looking happy. "That's right... I have to try my hardest for both Sun and my dead husband."

A doorbell rang, and not wanting to make her saviors sad, she went over to answer it. As she did, she recalled the tender moments with her husband as they smiled together. She remembered the time when their hostel had nearly been considered the best of the best in the area. The look of joy on her husband's face had been that of a child getting a brand new toy, full of wondrous joy.

And then _he_ had come in. A mysterious strange man with long, beautiful silver hair. He might've been a model, that had been her first impression. They had let him board for the night, his politeness seemingly genuine. Later that night, as she washed dishes, she overheard music playing. At first she had wondered if in his joy, her husband decided to randomly start playing music. She had gone up to check.

She shouldn't have. Her husband's blood spilled from every crevice in his body and the man with the silver hair had wings, like some sort of demented angel. Then more like the demon he was, he gutted her husband. The impairment from the shock and fear left her immobile as the man stood up. He didn't even cast a glance at her as he casually left her life. Never to be seen again.

Until now.

She backed away towards the wall, hitting it roughly. Her body trembled as her lungs began to hyperventilate. "Y...You. From that... time." She tried desperately to melt into the wall, but the monster paid no heed to her.

In fact, his words told her he didn't even remember her at all. "Excuse me miss, but is there a young lady named Sun here presently? We are called 'Fairy Tale' and we'd like to talk with her."

X

"He was killed by an Ayashi? Marin-san's husband?" Kurumu nearly shouted causing a stern look to be directed towards her by Mizore.

"Shh!"

"Sorry!"

Tsukune turned towards Sun. "So Marin-san knows about the existence of Ayashi?"

Sun could only nod.

Mizore sighed, feeling bad for the woman. "I guess we shouldn't let her in that we're Ayashi ourselves?" She asked rhetorically.

Sun nodded, feeling the pain of what it would be like to be rejected. She wrote on her pad, _"That's right. If I am found out as an Ayashi, I'll be forced to leave Marin-san."_

Her pad shook, the sorrow making its way through her fingers and onto the pages where the words were held.

Kurumu leaned over towards Sun, smiling reassuringly. "I don't think that's going to happen. You too are so close to one another, almost like real daughter and mother."

Sun looked up at the bluenette and smiled appreciatvely.

"Hoh, I just heard something interesting." The group turned to see whose voice it was. A man with brilliant silver hair stood there, calmly as ever. In his left hand, he held Marin with a tight grip. "This means that all I have to do to get you to discard the human world is to get rid of this woman?"

He paused, a thought occurring to him. "Excuse me. I am the section chief Fairy Tale's 7th branch 'god' Kanade. I've come to welcome you Otanashi sun."

The silver-haired man looked around. "Hm. I was hoping she'd be here. Oh well."

Tsukune interrupted the man's musings. "Why are you looking for Sun-sempai?"

Even as the man elaborated how they wanted her for Sun's power, Ichigo was sweating. He changed his shorts, thinking nothing would happen. His instincts told him this was a dangerous opponent to the group, but he left his soul badge back in his pants. He couldn't attack this man. No matter how powerful he was as a Shinigami, as a regular human, he couldn't do anything.

Even so, when the man made a move towards Sun, he didn't hesitate to step in front. Kurumu saw this, and knew Ichigo couldn't fight in this form. She helped out. Soon, Sun was being covered from view the be entirety of the newspaper group.

"What's with you people? So rude, I'm in the middle of a talk you know." He looked disdainfully at them. No one noticed the instrument he was carrying earlier. It was a harp and he gently plucked it once.

He opened his mouth, a small light forming at the back of his throat.

And one of the most mesmerizing songs escaped from his throat.

Ichigo and Tsukune both fell the floor, barely withstanding the attack even though they were partially blocked the forms of their girlfriends who protected them.

Kurumu was on the floor, shaky and disoriented. "W-Was that the song? I can barely m-move." She tried to get up but only succeeded in falling down once more."

The dorm manager who had been discarded finally woke up to see the silver-haired man's form once more. Anger filled her as she grabbed a lamp stand that had tipped over and hoisted it up as a weapon.

"You are the one that killed my husband four years ago." She trembled as blood trickled down her lip. The song had affected her even though she hadn't been in range of the attack.

The man didn't view the murder in such a serious manner. "Four years ago hm? That's about the time I was dispatched to this branch."

"I was pretty pissed about it then. I didn't really like coming to this little hole that stunk like fish. That's why when I went here and there, killing a whole lot of humans..."

He turned towards her a psychotic joy of look on his face as he continued, "I was just clearing away the gloom, so why would I bother to remember each and every one that I killed."

The lump in Marin's throat tensed as her anger made her heart beat roughly. She gripped the lamp stand and ran towards the man with a vengeful scream.

But the lamp stand soon left her hand as she was sent hurtling sideways by Sun. She looked at Sun, hurt and angry, "Let go! That guy..."

Her anger melted away as the one she could call a daughter held her tight, tears in her eyes and fear evident. Marin's own tears spilled. "Why does someone like this guy exist?" She grabbed Sun and held her close, "Just when I thought I was about to forget what it was like to have a family, Sun was able to remind me. I was about to treat it all as a bad dream until you showed up again."

She clenched her body, the man gazing as if it were none of his concern. She looked at the creature with all the anger she could muster in her shout, "Go away and disappear! I hope a monster like you never steps into the human world every again!"

But her words had unintended consequences. Sun's embrace weakened as she heard Marin's true feelings towards monsters. And the real monster in the room had a devious grim before he cascaded into full-blown laughter. "Did you hear that Sun? That woman doesn't know anything."

"What are you laughing for?" Marin said through gritted teeth, indignation and anger coursing through her as he continued to laugh.

"Alright, listen well." He pointed to himself and spoke loudly in a triumphant tone, "Sun is also a monster. The same as I am."

He taunted her, berated her for her cluelessness. "What 'family' what 'human.' You were being tricked moron!"

Marin didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it. Her daughter was a monster? It had to be a lie. "Like hell that's true." She picked up the lamp stand once more, fully intending on breaking the creature's face.

The man grinned, aiming an fully ending this miserable woman's life once and for all. He sang... and was countered.

"No way." Marin's voice held disbelief as she turned around to see she had been protected by Sun, not by physically protecting her, but by singing. Sun held an apologetic and saddened glance as she got up.

_"I'm sorry Marin-san. Goodbye."_ Her somber words were written, still as elegant as ever as she stepped up to fight this creature. But not having used her abilities in a while, she had only protected Marin. The rest of the group was hit, though not with the full force as they had been the first time around.

But Ichigo's body didn't seem to note the difference as he fell.

"Ichigo!" Kurumu cried out as his body began to convulse.

Ichigo, in human form, barely withstood even the first attack even though Kurumu had mostly blocked it. He felt every blood vessel in his body begin to boil and threaten to erupt. This second attack was destroying him and he couldn't do a thing about it.

He marveled at the weakness of his human body as he struggled to get up. The attack was launched and Kurumu did her best to protect Ichigo again. He felt liquid pool in his eyes and ears and mouth. This was it. This was how his earthly body was going to go. He gagged and threw up.

Only, there was no blood. Only a pale grey substance seemed to ooze out the aforementioned areas. He spit it out, violently and with the hurried pace of starving lungs. He was finished and he clenched his stomach, his body trembling. He gasped, Kurumu's worries being voiced into his ears.

The grey blob began to vibrate before coalescing into a quadrupedal form. A massive maw appeared to what would be the front, lacking any form of eyes or ears. It shook its relatively diminutive body, its front "looked" at Ichigo momentarily before turning towards the angel-like being and growling at it.

"What is this? Some sort of cheap trick?" The man's suave voice grated Ichigo's nerves as the grey monstrosity seemed to respond in kind by increasing its growling.

"Fine then. Even though Sun is countering my song, if I change my tune I can still summon my minions." He opened up his mouth. The ground below them started to shimmer and shine brightly. Discs with golden arcs pulsated as they brought something through. Creatures that resembled half fish and half man spilled out. Their gills flapped and rows of sharp teeth filled their jaws.

"If I use this technique, I can call as many members from my branch as I want. There's no way you can run now. Give up and come with me Sun."

One of the merman shot a bullet of compressed water towards the creature that had evacuated Ichigo's body. It swallowed it, and the force of the impact made its rear end grow slightly as it hit towards the back. The grey blob whined slightly before it went back to its normal shape. It then growled viciously as it stomped towards the merman. It was a slow trod, as if testing its legs. Then it blurred into motion. No one saw where it went. They only saw the half-eaten bodies of the merman it had chewed up. It panted, blood caking its mouth and porcelain teeth were stained red. Then it did something nobody thought it would do.

It grinned. The very human-like expression on a creature with barely half a face disconcerted everyone in the room. It locked its sight onto Ichigo and Ichigo heard the tell-tale sound of Sonido being used. The dog was in front of him, wagging a non-existent tale as it leapt up and down in front of him before depositing a nail from one of the merman in front of him.

Ichigo had seen a lot of disturbing things, and this seemed to take the cake. "Uh. Thanks?"

He couldn't really think of what kind of creature it could be, so he settled on a dog since only dogs returned things to their owners. The dog yipped in affirmation. Then it cried out in agony as multiple water pellets peppered through its skin, goring deep holes into its mass. It wobbled slightly, but remained upright. It turned to growl at the man before shutting its mouth. The skin where the wounds were bubbled before smoothing out as if it had not taking damage.

"Impressive, but can you handle more?" He sang once more and a dozen merman appeared. But it was useless.

One by one, the girls unleashed their transformation. The man known as Kanade was shocked to see the girl with wings simply tear through his minions like they were nothing. Even when he commanded his troops to fire in unison, it was blocked by another one of those damn brats. This time, the girl with the lollipop froze the water and sent it back as sharpened blades which pierced deeply into their flesh.

"What the hell are you people?" Kanade was at a loss of words. Despite the success of his first attack, most of them were back on their feet and fighting his small army fiercely.

He heard more cries from his troops as a witch with a book grew two pairs of wings, the feathers stretching and wrapping many of the merman that had come through the portals. "We are those who wish for a harmonious existence between humans and Ayashi."

The other witch, much younger, used her wand to make heavy objects appear and smash the heads of the remaining merman. "We won't allow the overthrow of the human world." She finished Ruby's speech with great emphasis. All around him his plan was backfiring and he was stumbling back into a corner. But he wasn't going to lose. He saw, from the corner of his eyes, that woman that Sun loved was at the breaking point.

"Th-They're all monsters. Sun and Sun's friends." Her body trembled as she looked back and forth. The girl she loved as a daughter was of the same kind as the one that murdered her husband. Could Sun be trusted? Her eyes were wide and nearly hysterical as her legs continuously tried to make her back out.

"How is this possible... what should I believe in." She murmured to herself before she locked eyes with the murderer of her husband.

The man smiled at her before a shimmering circle appeared in the ground behind her. She looked back and saw one of those strange fish-men crawl through. It opened its mouth as water condensed in its mouth. Sun saw what was about to happen and stepped in the way of the bullet. It pierced deeply into her left shoulder, blood oozing out as Sun's song stopped.

"I knew you'd protect her. I've stopped your song, Sun." He smiled with the gratification of knowing he had won. "Now you'll be able to hear my death melody."

As he opened his mouth, a shadow formed over him. The dog-like creature from earlier had returned, now truly massive. It was at least two heads taller than he was, and much wider. What frightened the Siren the most was the fact that it had moved at such a speed that his eyesight hadn't registered the creature moving until it was right in front of him. He hadn't even blinked. It stood between Kanade and the group, mouth open like an abyss. The self-proclaimed god paused, still gathering the energy needed for his song. His eyes widened as he was swallowed whole.

Or would've been if a voice hadn't rung out.

"Stop!" Ichigo demanded. The dog stopped in its tracks, its teeth already sinking into the fragile flesh of the Ayashi. The Siren couldn't even react quickly enough to scream, but the damage was already done as his ribs and spine were broken from the momentary hold the dog had on him. Said creature hopped around, making a full 180 and stomped over towards Ichigo, each step digging into the ground and creating mini-quakes.

It stared at Ichigo, as if asking what its next command was. The Siren himself was at a loss. Never had he been so overpowered as in that moment. His ribs were crushed, making breathing and singing hard. He could barely stand as he was sure that part of his spine was now broken.

In a corner of the room, Marin was huddled up with Sun in her bosom. The fact that she was a monster no longer mattered to her. Her daughter was in her arms, bleeding and not responding. "Sun, come on Sun, wake up!" She cried out to the girl. She cursed herself, "Why was I getting mad at you? You're still the same Sun. No matter how much your appearance changes, you're still exactly the same."

"Hey, please." She begged, not sensing even the slightest stir in the girl. "Please wake up. I don't want this. I don't want to lose another precious member of my family."

She hugged the girl with all her might. "I always want you to stay by my side Sun. So please... wake up."

Kanade's blood began to boil. Power flowed through him. Sun was gone, now was his chance, he could defeat these kids. He let out a roar despite his injuries as he released his transformation. His human skin melted away as he became something truly monstrous. He took on an avian appearance with sharp teeth and a slender body. He stood up, the grievous wounds done to him gone.

"How dare they, those damn brats. How dare they." His monstrous voice rumbled across the room as everyone gazed up at him. Ichigo looked up. The siren still wasn't defeated? He gritted his teeth and stood up.

"Hey you." Ichigo spoke to the massive dog in front of him, the aforementioned creature's tongue lolling out as it panted happily.

"Can you learn any tricks?" To his surprise, it nodded. Ichigo smirked.

"Good." He looked at Kanade who kept rambling on about how much his power increased now that he was in his true form. He pointed to him and said, "Sit."

The creature barked, its utterance sounding more like a cannon firing than an actual bark from a dog. Kanade only had milisecondcs to realize what was about to happen. He shifted his attack towards the creature, but having no ears or eyes, was not affected very much. The Siren's career as a member of Fairy Tale was now over, buried under a mountain of grey flesh.

The dog waddled its form back over to Ichigo. Everyone noted that Kanade was not dead, but merely had most of his bones broken. Whether this was better than death, no one knew.

"Sun!" Marin yelled excitedly as Sun regained consciousness. Though her injury had blood, she was fine as the attack hadn't penetrated too deeply.

Sun found herself deep inside an embrace as Marin continuously called out to Sun, "I thought I lost you. You are the only family I have left Sun. Don't leave me. Let's keep our promise and re-build this Inn together."

Sun's eyes widened before tears filled her eyes. She opened her mouth and cried out silently as she returned the embrace joyfully.

"Marin-san." Sun spoke as softly as she could.

She finally had a true mother.

X

Soon the bus driver came. Along with him Nekonome straddled along. They hoisted the bodies of the merman and Kanade away. The twinkle in the bus driver's eyes almost made Ichigo sorry for the Siren. Almost.

That being said, the incident was put past them as the Inn was closed for repairs officially, but mainly because Marin wanted to thank her guests for doing so much and let them have the hostel all to themselves for a while.

"Yahoo~! Let's eat!" Kurumu fist-pumped the air as she sliced the watermelon into even pieces for everyone with her claws. Ichigo clapped, slightly embarrassing Kurumu, but she preened at his praise.

"Now now you two." Mizore chastised as she froze her watermelon.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yukari looked to see the watermelon glistening in the ice.

"I'm freezing the watermelon. It makes it tastes like Sherbert." Mizore explained.

"Eh? Really! I want to try some!" Kurumu butted into Mizore's shoulders. Mizore obliged regardless and promptly froze a slice for the ditzy girl.

Marin-san laughed. "I guess it doesn't matter if you're ayashi or human, everyone loves watermelon."

"Wahh! Why did you guys start the party without me!" Kahlua entered the scene, wearing sunglasses and a yellow sundress and still retaining her white gloves.

Ichigo sputtered as he demanded, "Where have you been?"

Kahlua turned towards Icihgo. She blinked before a smile grew on her face. "You missed me!" She ran towards Ichigo, arms extended outwards with the clear intent to embrace him.

And she would've hugged him too if she hadn't been hit on the head with a fan that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ouchie." Kahlua murmured, stopping in her tracks.

"He asked you a question." Kurumu crossed her arms, hastily tapping her foot.

Mizore and Tsukune shared a look.

Soon Kahlua forgot about the pain as she raised a hand, lifting up her index finger as she counted off. "First I went shopping. Then I got asked out by these guys who paid for my dinner. Then I ran away from them. I walked around the city looking for the hotel but accidentally went into a love hotel and spent the night there. I woke up and walked around until I felt a barrier being formed. I was pretty far away, so it took me couple of hours to walk here."

_"Just how far was she?"_ Was what was on everyone's minds as they sweatdropped.

"So where are your clothes?" Mizore pointed out.

Kahlua looked around, blinked, and stomped her foot as she pouted, "Oh darn! I forgot them back at the love hotel!" She looked towards Ichigo, who suddenly grew uncomfortable.

"Hey Ichigo, want to go back and help me look?" Her eyes twinkled with innocence even though her intent was anything but.

"I think he wants to stay here and relax for the rest of the evening." Kurumu replied for him. He didn't butt in because, really, that's exactly what he wanted to do.

"Oh yeah? He didn't say he did." Kahlua shot back testily.

Marin looked at the spectacle and turned towards Mizore and Tsukukne. "So what's the deal with those three?"

"Unrequited carnal desire." Mizore replied plainly, and for a second it _sounded_ like a normal reply until Marin thought about the words.

"W-What?" Marin asked, thoroughly confused.

Mizore was about to raise her hand in mimicry of how sex works using her index finger and the "O" she formed with her free hand, but Tsukune quickly brought down her arms.

"What she means Marin-san, is that even though Kurumu and Ichigo are a couple, Kahlua still has eyes for him."

"Ah young love." Marin sighed at the romantic notion.

"Yeah. Love." Mizore phrased the last words in quotations with her tone, but Marin didn't catch it as she continued to observe Ichigo, Kurumu, and Kahlua.

Tsukune sighed and turned to the side. "Hmm? Gin-sempai?" He looked at Gin's shirt and noticed something. "Why do you have blood on your shirt?"

Gin panicked slightly, but quickly came with a cover-up story. "Ah well, a lot happened. While I was walking around I happened to run into a friend of mine. Right Haiji?"

Said man walked up, wearing a Karate Gi. He stood ramrod straight, but everyone could tell he was lying through his teeth as he replied, "Yes! We had an enjoyable time shopping for rods!"

Kurumu sputtered. "The hell! He's got even more blood! What kind of shopping were you guys doing?"

"Ah! You're that lolicon from the Karate tournament!" Yukari pointed hastily before backing away slightly.

"I remember you cute little girl. How about a hug?"

"Get away from me!"

Haiji took a step forward, but then felt a familiar aura. "This Youki belongs too..." He turned and his thoughts were proven right.

He looked the smiling girl, who looked so sweet and demure. He blushed as he ran over to Sun and picked her up. He cried exultant tears of joy as he held her up, "Waah! Sun-sempai! I wanted to see you!"

"Someone stop that pervert!" Yukari called out, but most of the group began to laugh since Sun didn't seem to mind.

X

After thanking the group and spending the remainder of their days peacefully, Marin and Sun bid their goodbyes to the group.

Before Gin got back on the bus, he stepped up to Marin. "Oh yeah. I picked this up somewhere. It's Marin-san's isn't it? It must've fallen."

Marin was thoroughly surprised as she grabbed the book. "This is my bankbook! I thought it had been stolen!"

Before she could thank Gin properly, he was already walking up the steps in the bus. "Haha, good thing I found it then."

Kurumu stared at Gin as he got on the bus. For once, she held some respect for her sempai even as she saw clearly the meaning of his actions. "You idiot, you're too easy to read." She playfully stated. Then in a slightly more serious tone, "Is it alright? Not saying anything? You like Sun-sempai right?"

Gin didn't say anything, but coolly walked to the back with the other guys.

"Hey guys look!" Yukari called out towards the back of the bus. The group tried their best to fit and see what was going on. The girls became slightly emotional as they saw a banner with chibi forms of Marin and Sun, words floating above their heads telling the Newspaper Group to come and visit again.

Everyone waved back, and thus concluded the end of their Summer Camp.


End file.
